Aléjate de mi
by Dess Cullen
Summary: Bella dolida por un acontecimiento del pasado, se ve obligada a regresar a Forks de mano del Dr. Cullen. Ella no sabe lo que son, pero.. Que pasara cuando, una vez integrada en la familia, se entere de su secreto?Su amor será más fuerte que su repulsa?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia pertenece a Dess Cullen. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**CAPITULO 1 Introducción**

Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 21 años y acabo de terminar la carrera de enfermería.

Ese día, me dieron la noticia que cambiaría mi vida para siempre… Pero empecemos un poco más atrás.

Mis padres están separados desde que tengo dos años. Mi madre prácticamente se fugo conmigo a Phoenix, donde empezamos una vida juntas y solas.

Ella, mi madre, es una persona algo alocada y despreocupada; a parte de una enamoradiza nata, así que desde muy temprana edad, yo me hice cargo del papel de responsable. Ella siempre me dio cariño y en cierto grado protección, pero nunca llegamos a tener el tan preciado amor madre-hija.

Mi padre, se quedó desolado cuando mi madre se fue; aunque por lo que he sabido, se veía venir que el día en que mi madre acabara aborreciendo Forks, era próximo. Todos lo veían menos él. Siempre fue una persona silenciosa, poco comunicativa… sobre todo, desde ese acontecimiento; no acabando de reponerse del todo nunca.

Solo nos veíamos unos dos meses al año en total. Nuestra relación era prácticamente nula.

Cuando contaba con 15 años, mi madre vino con un hombre a casa: Phil. En ese mismo momento supe, que ese era distinto… posiblemente el definitivo.

Cómo así fue. Un año después, estaban felizmente casados.

Phil y yo nunca llegamos a encajar demasiado bien. Incompatibilidad de caracteres.

Yo soy una persona alegre, bastante sociable y divertida, pero eso no resta a que sea muy responsable, educada e inteligente. Y Phil, aunque poseía algunas de esas cualidades, era una persona celosa; adjetivo que fue el detonante de todo.

Phil, era unos años más joven que mi madre y por su trabajo, era jugador semiprofesional de béisbol, quería que mi madre viajara con él para disfrutar de una luna de miel continua, según decía.

A mí eso me parecía perfecto, por supuesto, pero a mí madre no tanto; teniendo yo 16 años, no podía dejarme semanas y semanas sola en casa mientras ella recorría el país. Eso hacía que él comenzara a sentir celos hacía mí.

Ese hecho acabó por complicar la casi inexistente relación que había entre él y yo haciendo sufrir aun más a mí madre por nuestra poca conexión. Así que tome una decisión:

Los dos años que me restaban de instituto, los pasaría en Forks con mí padre.

A mí, siempre me había gustado ir. Era un pueblo relativamente pequeño, pero con prácticamente todo lo necesario para vivir y Port Ángeles, que ya se consideraba una ciudad, estaba bastante cerca, supliendo lo que Forks no tenía.

Era un sitio cómodo para vivir si te gusta la tranquilidad y para una temporada, estaba bien.

Así lo hice… cogí el montante y me fui.

Mi madre sufrió con la despedida y yo también, por supuesto. Pero sobre todo, porque sabía que entre mi madre y yo, todo acabaría una vez subiera a ese avión; como así resultó ser.

La convivencia con mi padre no fue excesivamente mala, pero tampoco buena.

Decía que por mí carácter tan parecido a mí madre, se la recordaba constantemente. No es que me culpara de nada, por supuesto, pero si hacía que me sintiera mal, ya que yo sabía de sobra que mi padre aún quería a mi madre y que no había superado su marcha.

Cada uno hacía su vida; yo me limitaba a darle el respeto de padre y él a mí el de hija.

Los años de instituto pasaron bastante rápidos. Por mí carácter alegre y jovial, hice amigos enseguida.

Sobre todo con Ángela, Ben, su novio, Jessica y Mike, el medio novio de esta última.

Hicimos una cuadrilla bastante divertida y leal. Lo tenemos pasado muy bien juntos; forjándose una amistad relativamente duradera. Sobre todo con Ángela y Ben.

Ya conocía a la gente de la Push, de mis vacaciones, con la que forje aun más mi amistad al estar allí dos años de continuo.

Ellos siempre me habían tratado muy bien, haciéndome ser una más de su especial grupo.

A parte de mis amigos del instituto, encontré grandes amigos allí, sobre todo a Jacob.

Él era un año mayor que yo, pero muy maduro, cosa que valoraba. Lo pasábamos muy bien juntos. Hacíamos de todo; éramos los mejores amigos. Aunque él quería algo más que una amistad, cosa que deduje pronto; pero detalle que omití durante todo el tiempo que pude, ya que no quería que nuestra amistad se rompiera.

Hasta que al cabo de unos meses de estar en Forks, de una manera deliciosa, romántica y memorable, comenzamos a salir como novios.

Éramos la pareja perfecta. Todo el mundo nos lo decía, y yo misma me daba buena cuenta de ello.

Encajábamos perfectamente… bueno, menos en una cosa: El futuro.

A mi me gustaba estar en Forks, la verdad. Tenía la tranquilidad que da un pueblecito pequeño como ese para vivir. Pero yo quería estudiar en la universidad y allí no la había. Lo más cercana era Seattle y para estar yendo y viniendo todos los días, era algo demasiado.

Por mi buena trayectoria estudiantil, tenía una buenísima y cuantiosa beca para estudiar donde quisiera. Grandes universidades me habían admitido, pero yo no iba a alejarme, ya que Jake no quería irse del pueblo. Ese era nuestro único punto en discordia.

Yo estaba tan enamorada, que no me importaba el no acceder a universidades tales como Dartmouth, Harvard ó Yale, por quedarme y estudiar en la normalita de Seattle.

Jake sabía a lo que renunciaba y haciendo gala de su carácter poco egoísta, había intentado convencerme de que fuera; aunque sabía que lo decía con la boca pequeña.

Una vez aclarado esto, nuestra relación fue incluso mejor. Ya que yo en ese momento, no le daba importancia a nada más que a él, a Jake y a nuestro futuro juntos.

Su familia y mi padre, estaban más que contentos con nuestro noviazgo, llegando a llamarse entre mi padre y Billy consuegros. Cosa que nos hacía muchísima gracia a Jake y a mí.

La cosa iba tan, tan enserio, que durante el último curso, por las vacaciones de navidad, Jake vino conmigo a ver a mi madre y a Phil, que estaban relativamente cerca de Seattle por unos partidos de él.

Mi madre quedó encantada con Jake, por supuesto. Él era el chico perfecto:

Atento, guapo, educado, simpático, divertido, cariñoso; además de ser un pedazo de pan.

Todos nos veían casados una vez concluidos mis estudios de enfermería; incluso yo misma había llegado a fantasear con esa idea. Cosa bastante rara en mí, ya que no era muy propensa al matrimonio. Pero creo que de tanto oír a la gente comentarlo, ya me hacía ilusión hasta a mí misma. Hecho por el cual Jake estaba emocionadísimo, ya que sus planes, conmigo, eran esos; casarnos una vez finalizados mis estudios, tener dos hijos y un perro. Y repito, cada vez se me antojaba más apetecible ese plan.

Un mes antes de acabar el último curso, las cosas empezaron a ir… raras, entre nosotros. Aunque realmente, todos los chicos de la Push estaban de lo más extraños.

Recuerdo perfectamente un día en concreto; sobre todo, porque ahí es donde las cosas entre nosotros empezaron a ir mal de verdad.

_- Bella, - me dijo Jake sujetándome por los hombros con fuerza - quiero que vayas a casa de Emily y no te muevas de allí hasta que yo regrese, me has entendido? - sus ojos destilaban miedo, rabia y odio, muchísimo odio. Estaba tenso y su cuerpo temblaba de forma extraña._

_- Claro Jake… pero… qué es lo que pasa? Por qué estás así de… raro? - no me atrevía a usar otra palabra más fuerte. No quería alterarlo aun más de lo que ya estaba._

_- Tranquila, no pasa nada… solo que parece ser que hay algún animal en el bosque… y no quiero que te pase nada; solo es eso. - su mirada se suavizo ligeramente y me beso. Pero su beso no era como siempre. Aunque estaba cargado de amor, había demasiada tensión en sus labios._

_Intenté sonsacarle a Emily algo de información, pero solo pude sacar lo mismo que de Jake:_

_- Tranquila Bella, simplemente van a hacer una batida por el bosque. Parece ser que hay osos que están atacando a los turistas y los chicos, conocedores del terreno, han querido echarles una mano a los guardias forestales. - me dijo de lo más calmada._

Después de aquello, las cosas durante unos días, estuvieron algo más calmadas, pero había tensión entre nosotros. Algo preocupaba a Jake y parecía que no tenía la suficiente confianza para abrirse a mí y contármelo, hecho que a mí me encolerizaba y me hacía estar tensa, aun intentando evitarlo.

Yo, por aquel entonces, ilusa de mí, creí que era por la proximidad a acabar el curso y que yo tuviera que ir preparándome para empezar en la universidad. Algo que podía ser perfectamente lógico… pero ni de lejos me podía aproximar por aquel entonces, al meollo en cuestión de lo que preocupaba realmente a Jake: Vampiros.

Una familia de vampiros se había asentado en Forks. Aunque ellos, no eran peligrosos para los humanos, ya que no se alimentaban de ellos, si no de animales. Eran vampiros vegetarianos.

Y de paso, mi tan amado novio, era un licántropo recién convertido al igual que el resto de muchachos de la Push… Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, ya que de eso no me entere hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después.

Durante unas semanas, la cosa fue bastante bien entre Jake y yo. Pero hacía el mes de julio, algo más de un mes antes de tener yo que irme a la universidad, una prima de Quil, vino de visita a la reserva.

Acababa de llegar el día anterior cuando yo subí a la Push, como casi todos los días, a conocerla. En cuanto vi como Jake y ella se miraban, comprendí que lo nuestro había llegado a su fin.

De sus ojos, salían llamaradas de amor. De amor puro, incondicional, místico. Él siempre me había mirado con ojos de enamorado, aunque aquellas semanas habíamos estado algo distantes… desde hacía una temporada, parecía que la cosa volvía a funcionar, más o menos; ya que yo sabía que él me ocultaba algo. Una virtud y una pega de ser tan perceptiva y observadora.

Jake me miraba con los ojos cargados de culpa. Se veía a un kilómetro y yo, manteniendo la compostura, fui de lo más agradable con aquella chica, Nessy.

Después de casi una hora, ya no podía más. No podía resistir ver como intentaban ocultar sus miradas al estar yo delante; así que le pedí a Jake que me llevara a casa.

Los ojos me escocían por las lágrimas que intentaban salir y yo no daba acceso al exterior. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera y lo antes posible.

Una vez en el coche, Jake comenzó a hablar, la tan temida pero a la vez, ansiada "gran conversación"…

_- Bella… yo… sé que lo has visto. Quería habértelo dicho antes de que pudieras verlo por ti misma… eres tan observadora… - decía él nervioso._

_- Jake… la amas? Solo necesito saber eso. - le respondí fría._

_- Sí, Bella. La amo más que a mí vida. - me respondió en un susurro. Yo apreté mis ojos y fruncí la boca por la sinceridad y devoción de sus palabras. El estómago se me contrajo igual que si me hubieran asestado una fortísima patada en él… y el corazón, iba disminuyendo sus latidos, haciéndome creer que llegaría incluso a pararse._

_- Ella fue el motivo por el que estuviste tan raro aquellos días? - tenía que preguntarlo, no podía dejar aquello en el aire. Conociéndome, sabía que sino no lo preguntaba, me acabaría matando._

_- No, Bella… noooo - respondió él rápidamente y alzando la voz a un volumen normal. - Aquello fue por otras causas… Simplemente estaba preocupado… ya ves que una vez se hubo solucionado, volví a ser el mismo de siempre… - sonrió con dulzura hacía mí. – Jamás te he engañado, ni con ella ni con cualquier otra chica…_

_- Tú nunca has vuelto a ser el de siempre, Jake. Hace semanas que no eres mi Jake… eres… un espectro de lo que eras. No sé que habrá producido el cambio, y ahora no quiero ni saberlo… - suspire sonoramente - Por lo menos has sido sincero. Aunque no ibas a poder ocultarlo por demasiado tiempo, la verdad - él agachó la mirada, avergonzado - No, tranquilo… no debes pasarlo mal… sucedió y sucedió… no le demos más vueltas. Mejor ahora, que no más adelante cuando hubiéramos tenido planes más… serios de futuro. - él sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería: matrimonio._

_- Bella… siento tanto hacerte daño. Pero es algo que no he podido controlar… de verdad. Yo pensé que pasaría mi vida contigo; que formaríamos una bonita y unida familia… pero las cosas no son siempre como uno piensa o planea, verdad? - dijo él mostrando una cara adulta, madura, como nunca se la había visto. – Bella… siempre te querré, aunque ahora esté Nessy. Tu siempre serás "My Qhala" _

Años después, supe que lo que le había sucedido a Jake, era simplemente que se había imprimado. Pero por aquel entonces, el mazazo fue bestial.

Él había sido mi primer novio, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer amor… lo habíamos sido el uno del otro… y parecía que el cuento feliz se iba a ver realizado en mí… pero no. La realidad, dejo de lado los cuentos de hadas que tanto me gustaban de pequeña… e incluso de no tan pequeña.

Estuve casi dos semanas sin salir de casa. Mi padre estaba de lo más preocupado, incluso en él, que las emociones parecían no poder tocarle, se veían reflejadas en su forma de mirarme y hablarme.

Estuve otras dos semanas haciendo preparativos para mi marcha a la universidad. Aunque todo lo que necesitaba comprar, lo hacía en Port Ángeles. No quería encontrarme a nadie de la Push o incluso a Jake por el pueblo.

Él me llamo en repetidas ocasiones, en las cuales, no quise ponerme al teléfono ninguna. Cortando toda comunicación con él.

Ahora ya no tenía porque quedarme en Seattle, así que probé a solicitar una plaza tardía en Dartmouth; aunque sabía que tenía mínimas oportunidades.

Pero, como si el destino quisiera darme un respiro, me la concedieron. Así que, loca de contenta, una semana antes de empezar las clases, ya tenía todo listo y me ponía rumbo a New Hampshire.

Lo sucedido con Jake, me había marcado de una manera mucho más importante de la que yo misma quería reconocer, haciéndome más fría y huyendo de cualquier relación esporádica que amenazara con intentar dejar de serlo y convertirse en algo más serio.

Había salido con varios chicos, pero jamás intimando demasiado en el sentido de relación.

Había tenido encuentros sexuales, como cualquier chica de mí edad; siendo las primeras veces difícil para mí. Ya que yo tenía la ideología que para llegar a la cama, había que sentir más que el puro deseo físico… pero los palos que te va dando la vida, hacen que tus creencias de adolescente, puedan llegar a modificarse, o incluso llegar a cambiar por completo.

La relación con mi madre se enfrió hasta tal punto que desde aquella vez que fui con Jake a verla, no nos vimos más.

Durante mi primer año en la universidad, ella y Phil se habían convertido en padres y no era apropiado viajar con un bebé y yo siempre estaba atareadísima como para ir hasta Jacksonville, donde se habían asentado.

Con mi padre fue más de lo mismo. Él le tenía fobia a volar y a separarse de la tranquilidad y seguridad que le daba Forks; si es verdad que había insistido una y mil veces en que fuera, pero lo más lejos de mis intenciones era volver y encontrarme con Jake y verlo feliz con Nessy.

Después de dos años, más o menos, un día me di cuenta de que ya no me dolía tanto. Sí, me había hecho muchísimo daño y eso me había echo cambiar, pero después de ese tiempo, ya no lo sentía tanto.

Además, pude comprobar, que a lo mejor, sin falta de haberse cruzado aquella chica, Jake y yo, no hubiéramos acabado juntos… bueno… quién sabe?

Yo era una persona inteligente y con grandes ansias de aprender, compaginado con una personalidad divertida y alegre. Así que la vida de la universidad, me encantaba; estaba echa para ella.

Después de un tiempo y una vez, comenzado a superar lo de Jake, empecé a relacionarme con la gente de la universidad, haciendo un grupo de amigos. Con ellos estudiaba y salía de fiesta. Y con alguno… bueno, hacíamos otro tipo de cosas más… privadas.

Entonces comprendí muchas cosas… Estaba más que segura, que él y yo, una vez probado el sabor de la universidad, no acabaríamos juntos. Él era una persona sencilla, sin grandes metas. Formar una familia, montar su taller de mecánica en el pueblo y envejecer allí con los suyos. Él era una persona lista... pero le faltaba algo para mí, que descubrí en la universidad. El atractivo que la inteligencia les da a las personas; un aire intelectual a la vez que interesante, que a Jake le faltaba.

El tiempo fue pasando, sobre todo, una vez que lo de Jake ya quedó en un segundo plano.

Eso nos lleva al primer día de prácticas. Tres meses antes de acabar la carrera. Ahí, mi vida, empezó su verdadero cambio… Aunque por aquel entonces no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuan grandioso iba a llegar a ser.

Estaba en mí último año de carrera y por fin llegaron las tan ansiadas prácticas de la especialización que había escogido: Urgencias.

Ese día me levanté nerviosa, por supuesto; la causa no era para menos.

Aunque estaríamos bajo atenta supervisión, ahora era el momento de llevar a la práctica todo lo que habíamos aprendido a lo largo de estos tres años de estudios teóricos.

**Hola a tods,**

**Soy Dess Cullen, y aquí os traigo una de mis historias.**

**Espero que os guste leerla, y disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndola.**

**Agradecería vuestros comentarios, para saber si os agrada.**

**Os aviso de que los primeros capitulos pueden pareceros algo lentos... por así decirlo. Pero he de introduciros poco a poco en la historia, que vayais conociendo a los personajes para que así, al transcurso de la historia lo entendaís todo bien.**

**Pero, la acción de nuestra parejita favorita llegara pronto, no desespereis ;)**

**Un besazooo a todas!**


	2. Capitulo 2 Carlisle

**CAPITULO 2 _Carlisle_**

* * *

><p>Llegamos al hospital donde haríamos las prácticas. Éramos siete chicas y tres chicos. Los diez alumnos aventajados de mi promoción.<p>

El resto de alumnos, los habían repartido por diversos hospitales de la zona y alrededores, pero nosotros, como destacados, nos quedamos en el mejor hospital de New Hampshire.

Entramos y nos identificamos en recepción. Ya estaban esperándonos.

- Oh… vosotros sois los chicos que empezáis las prácticas? Es un placer… yo soy la Sra. Petterson, y soy la administrativa. - la saludamos cortésmente y ella siguió - avisaré de que ya habéis llegado. Mientras, id pasando por aquí, os daré los formularios para que rellenéis. - marcó una extensión en su teléfono y empezó a decir algo por él, mientras nosotros tomábamos asiento en una sala detrás de su mostrador.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el ser más perfecto del universo se presenció ante nosotros. Era un hombre joven, de alrededor de unos treinta años, aunque por su forma de vestir, podría aparentar alguno más. Rubio, de ojos dorados y ligeramente musculado.

- Hola, soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y vengo a llevarme a la enfermera y al enfermero asignados para urgencias. - Nos sonrió con afecto, alzando su mano para indicarnos que lo acompañáramos.

Su sonrisa hacía magistral sintonía con su cara. Perfecta! Tenía un… algo, que lo hacía parecer irreal, inhumano; un Dios griego, un estatua tallada al mínimo detalle.

Tiempo después, comprendí a que se debía… Aunque no había estado desencaminada al pensar que no era humano.

Por un momento, me quedé estática, helada en mi sitio. La reacción al verlo, al contemplar su sonrisa y su voz dulce y agradable, mostrándonos una total confianza, hizo que mi cuerpo se quedará sumido en su propio mundo, no reaccionando debidamente.

Nos condujo hasta su despacho, donde nos hizo tomar asiento.

- Bueno… así que vosotros sois los aventureros que habéis escogido urgencias, eh? - mi compañero y yo, asentimos - Pues bienvenidos. Espero que vuestra experiencia sea, dentro de lo humanamente posible agradable, a la par que educativa; dándoos parte de la experiencia que necesitaréis para el mundo donde habéis escogido entrar. - mi compañero estaba algo serio, como receloso con el doctor, mientras que yo, le sonreía - Yo os supervisaré en todo momento; así que cualquier cosa, me lo hacéis llegar. Dudas, incomodidades… lo que sea, de acuerdo? Aquí estáis para aprender pero también para sentiros integrados y cómodos.

Después de un rato hablando él, nos hizo presentarnos. Mi compañero lo hizo de forma algo escueta, parecía como si el Dr. Cullen tuviera algo que no acabara de hacerlo sentirse cómodo.

Yo, al contrario, me sentía realmente tranquila con él. Su forma de hablarnos, la calidez de su semblante, su sonrisa, la cual no perdió en ningún momento… todo ello en su conjunto, me hacía estar muy a gusto en su compañía.

- Hola, soy Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero Bella. Me gusta urgencias por el ritmo frenético con el que se trabaja y sobre todo porque es donde la gente viene realmente mal y es aquí donde podemos aliviarlos. Me gusta la sensación que las enfermeras de urgencias transmiten… bueno, algunas de ellas… - ante mi comentario, él sonrió más abiertamente, asintiendo con la cabeza - el trato directo cuando acaban de tener un accidente… Me gusta considerarme una persona noble y con buen corazón y quisiera compartir eso con la gente que llega aquí. A parte de mí trabajo como enfermera, considerar que alivio el pesar de la gente compartiendo esa parte de mí carácter con ellos. - él me miraba con la misma benevolencia que se mira a un hijo; con orgullo, con ternura.

Después de eso, hablé de mi trayectoria académica, impresionándolo un poco más.

Ya que hasta hacía poco, apenas salía, me había dedicado a estudiar. A parte de la carrera en sí y la especialización en estos últimos meses, había sacado varios cursos complementarios, los cuales me calificaban como una muy buena y eficiente enfermera. Veríamos a ver ahora en la práctica.

Después nos vestimos e hicimos una ronda con él por los bóxers.

- Ya que hoy es un día tranquilo, raro, aquí en urgencias, voy a aprovechar a enseñaros los bóxers, como colocamos el material, la entrada de las ambulancias… para que os vayáis situando, de acuerdo? - nos comentó ilusionado por empezar.

Los días fueron pasando y al cabo de menos de dos semanas, mi compañero, al cual no conocía, ya que él había cursado en otra aula distinta a la mía, solicitó el cambio a otro hospital.

_- Ese tío tiene algo que me hace estar nervioso… No puedo con él. Tengo que irme a otro hospital, sino sé que no conseguiré aprobar las prácticas. - Me comentó el día antes de marcharse a su nuevo destino._

Así que al final, nos quedamos el Dr. Cullen y yo solos haciendo las prácticas. Para mí, mucho mejor, ya que tenía toda su atención, para contestarme a las mil preguntas que le hacía siempre que el día en urgencias nos lo permitía.

El tiempo fue pasando… llevábamos algo más de un mes y la relación entre Carlisle, ahora lo llamaba por el nombre, aunque en el trabajo no, claro, y yo había avanzado fuera del área hospitalaria.

Tomábamos café antes de entrar y hacíamos los descansos juntos.

Poco a poco fuimos cogiendo más confianza y hasta había alguna vez que nos quedábamos a cenar en la cafetería del hospital.

Su familia estaba en Forks. Estaba felizmente casado y tenía cinco hijos adoptivos. Parece ser que tres de ellos eran sus sobrinos y los otros dos, los hijos de unos amigos íntimos. Sus padres habían fallecido en sendos accidentes haciéndose él y su mujer cargo de ellos hacía ya años.

Yo le conté también sobre mi situación familiar, aunque omití el "percance" con Jake. Pero sí relatándole que me costaba mucho intimar con la gente; fueran hombres o mujeres.

- Parece raro en ti eso. Pareces una chica muy sociable y abierta. Se me hace extraño que te definas a ti misma como una persona cerrada. - reflexionó casi para sí mismo en uno de nuestros descansos.

- Bueno… sí, soy sociable, pero no llego al fondo de las personas. Es como si me diera miedo indagar dentro de su alma. La gente a simple vista, toda es buena… más o menos, pero si escudriñas dentro, siempre encuentras cosas negativas, que enturbian la imagen que tienes de ellas. - le dije con una muestra de extraña y repentina tristeza.

Era verdad… eso no era algo que lo hubiese ocasionado Jake. Él solo ayudó a que, después de un tiempo de reflexión, me diera cuenta de ese detalle de mi carácter.

Cuando Jacob había estado tan distante y raro aquellos días, semanas previas a nuestra ruptura, nunca le pregunté con demasiado ahínco que era lo que sucedía. Sí, le pregunté, pero porque estaba como obligada a hacerlo y en cierta manera sentía curiosidad, ya que no solo él era el que se comportaba de un modo extraño, pero no porque sintiera la necesidad de saber que era lo que en realidad ocurría, o lo que le estaba sucediendo a él. _Miedo…_ Siempre _miedo a profundizar_.

Carlisle se había convertido en mi protector; tanto profesional como personalmente. Era como un hermano mayor, ya que aunque era extraordinariamente maduro, solo tenía 32 años. Bueno… eso es lo que había dicho… Pero de forma real, habría que añadirle unos cuantos más.

Las prácticas llegaron a su fin, con gran pesar para mí y para Carlisle. Nos habíamos hecho amigos de una forma algo mística. Apenas habíamos hablado de nada personal; solo unos detalles que resultaban obvios de preguntar y poco más.

Nos limitábamos a hablar de cosas que no implicaran una gran revelación sobre nosotros mismos. Aunque, después de trabajar todos los días codo con codo, aparte de nuestras quedadas después, antes o durante el trabajo, los rasgos más obvios de nuestros caracteres los conocíamos, aparte de algunos otros más escondidos.

Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que él, había sacado más en claro sobre mí, que yo sobre él.

Era como si tuviese una gran apreciación de todo lo que le rodeaba, como unos sentidos más desarrollados.

Siempre tenía alguna palabra de ánimo si un día llegaba un poco de bajón a trabajar o una palabra si ese día me había puesto otro perfume, o me había maquillado un poco más… pero aunque eran detalles insignificantes un hombre normal, no los hubiera apreciado por muy observador que fuera.

Un día, antes de acabar las prácticas, me había dado una tarjeta con su número personal.

_- Bella, quiero que conserves esto. - me tendió la tarjeta, depositándola en mi mano - Si algún día te sucede algo, cualquier cosa, llámame, de acuerdo. De alguna manera u otra, sabré como ayudarte. - No podía explicar por qué, pero sus palabras, escondían un significado oculto. Lo sabía; por la manera de hablarme, por la forma intensa de mirarme con sus dorados ojos y por la entonación de su voz. Pero por aquel entonces, aunque me había llamado la atención, no logré descifrar el mensaje._

El día que nos despedimos, fue algo memorablemente trágico.

Yo estaba temblando como una hoja por la emoción. Era improbable que nos volviéramos a ver; por lo visto se iba a un hospital de Washington y yo no quería acercarme a ese estado por nada del mundo.

Estuve todo el rato que duró nuestra despedida, con un nudo en la garganta, hasta que al final, acabé llorando como una niña, con gemiditos y suspiros incluidos.

Carlisle me miraba con pena en los ojos; la primera vez que los había visto poner esa expresión.

_- Bella, nena… no llores. Estoy seguro que antes o después nos volveremos a ver. - me había susurrado mientras me abrazaba. Con él, era como estar protegida por un hermano mayor o incluso como un padre. - Y por favor… - me separó de su frío cuerpo para que lo mirara a través del manto de mis lágrimas - para cualquier cosa, llámame. Por favor. Lo que sea, me entiendes? Prométeme que me llamarás para lo que sea. - Y otra vez ese tono que escondía algo. _

_- Sí… te lo prometo. Te llamaré si te necesito… no te preocupes. - le dije sonándome la nariz._

Prometimos llamarnos de vez en cuando, aun sin necesitar nada.

Y así lo hicimos. A lo largo de ese verano, nos llamamos alguna que otra vez. Pero claro, por teléfono, no era lo mismo. Además él estaba ahora con su familia y a mí me daba bastante vergüenza llamarlo temiendo que estuviera en casa y molestar a su mujer con mis llamadas.

Aunque nos separaban once años, pero eso no era impedimento para que alguien pudiera enamorarse o mantener una relación; aunque ese no era nuestro caso, temía que su mujer pudiera llegar a sospechar o imaginar algo así.

Yo le veía casi como a un padre y él a mí como una hija… Aunque biológicamente eso era imposible… bueno… según se mire.

Yo conseguí quedarme en el mismo hospital de interina, pero sin Carlisle, ya no era ni parecido.

Seguía yendo a trabajar de buena gana; mi trabajo me encantaba. El poder servir de ayuda en varios aspectos a la gente que allí llegaba, me hacía sentirme bien conmigo misma, satisfecha.

Pero el saber que el Dr. no iba a estar allí para la hora del descanso, siempre conseguía arrancarme una mueca de tristeza y desilusión de la cara.

Pasaron tres meses, ya estábamos a de septiembre y mi contrato había acabado. Ahora el gran dilema era…

- _Qué voy a hacer?_

Podía quedarme en mi habitación del campus dos meses más mientras buscaba otro sitio, así que por ahora no estaba sin techo donde cobijarme, pero no podía dormirme en los laureles.

Al día siguiente sin falta, empezaría a mandar solicitudes para otros hospitales.

Mis superiores me habían alentado diciéndome que con mi currículum, no tendría dificultad alguna para conseguir entrar en cualquier otro hospital y con un sueldo mucho más jugoso que el que cobraba aquí.

Este era un hospital especialmente diseñado para las prácticas de la universidad de Dartmouth y quedarse después de ellas era prácticamente imposible.

Después de un mes, había recibido un par de solicitudes de dos hospitales del sur, pero ninguna demasiado interesante, a parte de que no me llamaban como jefa de enfermeras, por supuesto, tampoco me asignaban a mi especialidad y la verdad, irme a Miami o a Texas, no me seducía demasiado.

Carlisle, al cual había llamado al recibir ambas aceptaciones, me había aconsejado esperar un poco más. En poco tiempo recibiría mejores ofertas, ya que ahora los hospitales estaban saturados de solicitudes de cientos de estudiantes recién salidos de la universidad.

Esa noche, había tardado muchísimo en dormirme, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo de las solicitudes que había rechazado y que me quedaba menos de un mes para dejar mi habitación en Dartmouth. Eso me hacía sentirme angustiada, ya que, sino encontraba algo pronto… Qué iba a hacer?

Llevaba pocas horas dormida, cuando una llamada del todo inesperada, me despertó de madrugada.

- Isabella Swan? - preguntó al otro lado una voz ronca.

- Sí, soy yo - dije con el corazón a mil revoluciones. Eran las 5 de la madrugada y a esa hora no podía ser nada bueno. - Qué ha pasado?

- Siento comunicarle que su padre ha tenido un accidente…

**Hay os dejo el segundo capi... mañana más. Las más observadoras os habréis dado cuenta del motivo de que Bella vuelva a Forks. Ahí está el "kit" de la cuestión. Ella vuelve, años después... Con quién, o quienes se encontrará allí?**

**Un besoteee!**


	3. Capitulo3 PvEdwdard

**CAPITULO 3**

_**PV EDWARD**_

Cuando Carlisle llegó de New Hampshire, no era el mismo. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos y un aura de felicidad lo envolvía.

Me alegraba que le hubiera ido tan bien allí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía de tutor en un hospital y sabía que el contacto con la gente, con los chicos jóvenes y activos, recién salidos de la facultad, siempre le había entusiasmado; al igual que a Alice y Jasper.

Ellos dos, se había estado esforzando muchísimo la última década para poder estar más cerca de los humanos.

Habían pasado pruebas realmente dolorosas para un vampiro, para poder llegar a ocupar los cargos que actualmente desempeñaban.

Alice era la asistente personal de Carlisle y Jasper, por fin, había conseguido ejercer de psicólogo.

Yo era también médico. Me había especializado en administración médica, ya que, aunque mi autocontrol con los humanos, siempre había sido espectacular, el tratar directamente con la sangre, siempre me hacía replantearme mi autodominio. Por eso, ejercía como administrativo. Estaba cerca del ambiente hospitalario que siempre me encantó, pero lejos del contacto con humanos repletos de heridas sangrantes.

Mi trabajo me gustaba, ya que ayudaba a Carlisle y a algunos de los otros doctores con ciertas dudas; además que el tema de papeleos, siempre me había atraído.

Después de un par de días ya en casa, aquí en Forks, mi padre recibió una llamada telefónica.

Su mente se desbloqueó para mí entonces, ya que desde que había regresado, la había tenido cerrada. Manteniendo ciertos pensamientos muy bien guardados de mi don.

Era una chica, pude ver su rostro en su mente. Era una chica joven y… preciosa. Podía verla a través de Carlisle; sus gestos, su forma de expresarse, sus movimientos… Dios… sus movimientos… Como se quitaba el pelo de la cara, como miraba en determinadas situaciones, su sonrisa, su risa… su boca… su cuerpo… Era una tentación divina, creada exclusivamente para hacer pecar a los hombres.

Durante una larga temporada, nadie comentó nada sobre esas llamadas y yo no desvelé de quien se trataba ni que, por supuesto supiera nada de ellas.

Aunque dudaba de que Carlisle le pudiera haber sido infiel a Esme, no dejaba de ser extraño esas llamadas entre mi padre y esa preciosidad.

Hasta que algo más de un mes después del regreso de nuestro padre, vi por primera vez a Carlisle triste y abatido hablando con Esme. No quise ser fisgón, pero cuando deduje que hablaban de esa chica, de Bella, no pude más que pararme y escuchar a escondidas.

- Carlisle… tranquilo. Ella estará ocupada, o no querrá molestar. Tú mismo siempre dices que se disculpa cuando llama por si importuna - le decía Esme intentando reconfortarlo con su dulce tono de voz.

- Esme… hace dos semanas que no llama… y las dos últimas veces que la he llamado yo, no ha contestado… Y si le ha pasado algo? Y si está en algún apuro? - la voz de Carlisle sonaba desolada y agitada.

- Dijiste que ella prometió llamarte si algo le ocurría…

- Esa promesa, en ella, no tiene validez Esme… ella… Bella es demasiado desinteresada, demasiado gentil. Pensará que me ocasiona alguna molestia… si la conocieras… Si en dos días no da señales de vida, iré a por ella. - Carlisle estaba decidido, lo sabía por su tono de voz y sus pensamientos firmes. _Bella, aquí, en casa con nosotros?_ Esa idea me hizo estremecer, pero no sabía si para bien o para mal.

- Carlisle… mírame - la voz de mi madre, se tornó de pronto seria - si tan seguro estabas de que ella encajaría, por qué no se lo insinuaste… Por qué no le hablaste de ti, de nosotros? – le preguntaba convencida su esposa.

Ante esas palabras me quedé perplejo. Mi padre había siquiera, pensado en transformar a alguien que tenía toda la vida por delante? Alguien que su vida estaba intacta? Seguí escuchando con más atención.

- Cuando nos despedimos… estuve tentado a decírselo… pero tuve miedo de asustarla… - Carlisle suspiró - Nunca había hecho algo así, Esme… Ella está bien, con toda su vida humana por delante… - volvió a suspirar, esta vez más profundo - Además, debía comentarlo antes con la familia… sobre todo con Edward… él podría pensar que la convertía para él… Ya sabes lo cerrado que es, y el genio que tiene. Y Rosalie tampoco lo llevaría bien. Ella es tan reacia como Edward a la gente nueva… y cuando la viera… Es una preciosidad, cariño. No había conocido a nadie tan hermoso como nuestra Rosalie, pero esa chica, le puede hacer sombra a nuestra hija aun siendo humana. Una vez convertida, sería una auténtica belleza - por la voz de Carlisle, imaginaba su rostro iluminado hablándole a Esme de esa chica.

Que era una preciosidad, eso podía corroborarlo perfectamente. Era la chica más hermosa que mis viejos y agudos ojos habían visto en mis 108 años de… vida.

En las pocas llamadas que habían tenido ella y Carlisle, me había atraído como nadie había hecho en todos estos años y simplemente viéndola a través de su mente.

- Ey Edward! - la voz de Jasper me sobresaltó - qué le pasa a Carlisle? Siento sus nervios por toda la casa - no contesté; realmente no sabía que decirle - es por la chica de las llamadas?

Eso me dejó fuera de juego. Pensaba que solo yo era conocedor del secreto de Carlisle.

- Lo sabemos todos, Edward. Llevamos escuchándolo hablar con ella desde poco después de su regreso. Pero como nadie decía nada… - Jasper sonreía con total normalidad.

- Así que lo que atormentaba a Carlisle era eso? Estaba convencida de ello - nuestra duendecillo entró en escena. Ya tardaba.

- Ahora que Carlisle lo ha dicho por fin, eso de que había pensado en comentarle sobre nosotros… ves algo más claro en tus visiones? - Jasper le preguntó con total normalidad. Yo estaba cada vez más sorprendido.

- No… por ahora no. Al no saber ella nada… no hay decisiones que tomar - se inclinó de hombros, con cara de fastidio.

- Pero… has visto ya algo sobre ella? - la pregunta escapó por mis labios sin poder contenerla; la curiosidad estaba matándome.

- Sí. Hay cierta posibilidad de que ella pudiera ser una de los nuestros… pero es simplemente un destello de algo posible; nada fijo. Aunque lo más chocante de la visión, es que no es Carlisle quién la transforma… es un hombre, pero no consigo reconocerlo - su cara de fastidio se intensificó.

- Ahhh… - no fui capaz de decir más.

Así que ella… podría llegar a convertirse en una de los nuestros? Eso, eso sería… _Espera… Edward Cullen, que estás pensando? Qué es lo que te pasa? No podemos convertir a alguien así porque sí._ Pero la idea era muy tentadora.

Noté como la mirada ladeada de mí hermana, se clavaba en mí sin contemplaciones, haciéndome casi hasta estremecer. Cuando Alice te miraba así, era mejor echarse a temblar, ya que algo estaba rondándole la cabeza.

- Alice… quieres dejar de mirarme así? - estaba poniéndome nervioso.

- Yoo? No estoy mirándote de ninguna forma, Edward - pero volvió a posar sus ojos brillantes, llenos de expectación sobre mí.

- No sé por qué tienes que mirarme de esa forma, pero me estás poniendo nervioso - le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para irme.

- De verdad no sabes por qué?... Bueno a lo mejor es pronto para que te des cuenta - dejó caer aquello así, sin más. Preferí seguir mi camino y no preguntar.

Unos días después, Bella llamó. Ahora todos, incluida Rose, estábamos atentos a esas llamadas.

A ella se le había estropeado el móvil y pudo conseguir los números de la agenda gracias a un amigo que estudiaba informática, por eso había tardado en llamar.

Tras esa llamada, tanto el semblante como el humor de Carlisle cambiaron radicalmente para bien.

El tiempo fue pasando y cada día podíamos notar la tensión en Carlisle siempre que tardaba más de una semana en hablar con ella.

Hasta que un día, los cinco hijos nos reunimos y llegamos al consenso de hablar con Carlisle. Lo sentamos en el sofá del salón, junto con Esme y le contamos que sabíamos de Bella y de su tan estrecha relación.

- Pero… cómo es que no habéis hablado hasta ahora? Hace casi tres meses de mí regreso - él mostraba sorpresa.

- No te has dado cuenta, porque estás demasiado ensimismado con esa chica, Carlisle - le dijo de forma algo arrogante Rose, evidenciando sus celos. Sentimiento habitual en ella.

- Hemos comprobado que nos has mantenido al margen por completo de tu nueva amistad - le dijo sonriendo burlonamente Emmet. - A lo mejor, podíamos compartirla, jaja!

Su comentario había sido en plan divertido, burlón… como siempre era Emmet, pero la reacción de Carlisle, nos dejó a todos sorprendidos.

Se levantó del sofá con uno de nuestros movimientos, rápido y ágil, encarando a Emmet.

- No te permito que digas algo así de Bella… me entiendes? - sus ojos lanzaban llamas. Jamás lo había visto reaccionar así por nada. En ese momento me di cuenta lo tan importante era esa chica para él - Ella no es un juguete. Es una persona increíble. Es tan especial, que incluso la idea de convertirla, me parece una aberración… el solo hecho de privar a la humanidad de una mujer como ella… - Carlisle cogió una bocanada de innecesario aire, serenándose - Lo siento hijo… de verdad que lo siento.

- Yo también lo siento, papá - Emmet bajó la cabeza, por un instante me dio pena de él - Sabes que nunca le haría nada… y más siendo tan importante para ti. – Emmet estaba sumamente arrepentido de sus palabras y no era para menos, dada la reacción de nuestro padre.

- Nadie le haría nada a esa chica, papá. Por qué no le dices que venga? Podrías conseguirle trabajo aquí, en Forks - Alice ya maquinaba y planeaba sobre la vida de Bella; podía verlo en sus ojos, por mucho que intentara esconder sus pensamientos de mí.

- Es una chica extremadamente terca - Carlisle sonrió mirando hacía el pasado. Bella entró en su mente como una estrella fugaz coloreando el cielo de la noche - Ella jamás permitiría una ayuda así… que la colara por ser yo quien soy. Ha estudiado y se ha aplicado muchísimo para conseguir todos sus logros… pero he de reconocer, que ya he hecho mis deberes con ella.

Todos lo miramos expectantes. Alice ya comenzaba a sonreír.

- A Bella se le acaba el contrato allí en unos días y ya me he enterado de que no pueden contratarla por más tiempo. He movido unos hilos, tirado de unos contactos y por ahora, ningún hospital de los que ella estará esperando respuesta, va a contratarla. Voy a hacer que acepte una oferta de trabajo aquí, en Forks; la cual le vendrá en el mejor de los momentos; o sea, cuando no le quede más alternativa que aceptar - Carlisle sonrió con orgullo, aunque había un trasfondo de arrepentimiento.

- Y vamos a tenerla aquí en casa? - Rose ya tardaba en hacer acto de presencia.

- Rosalie, querida… no pretendo meter a Bella a la fuerza en esta casa. Me conformo con que ella esté cerca de mí. No os voy a obligar a tratar con ella… Aunque realmente me gustaría que la conocierais. Estoy seguro que tú y ella haríais buenas migas - Rose frunció el ceño por el comentario de nuestro padre - Ella es bastante coqueta… no tanto como tú, pero le gusta mucho arreglarse y salir siempre bonita… Aunque realmente no sé como lo hace. Jamás había visto a una mujer humana prepararse tan rápido con un resultado tan espectacular… Aunque ella no necesita el perder excesivo tiempo poniéndose guapa, ya que lo es más que de sobra al natural - en las palabras de Carlisle, podía verse sobradamente, la devoción que sentía por esa chica.

- Hablando de ella así… a mí ya me ha entrado curiosidad por conocerla, la verdad - comentó Jasper - por mí no hay ningún problema por que venga… y tampoco porque esté con nosotros un tiempo.

- Por mí tampoco…- se unió a la votación improvisada Alice - habrá que preparar una buena fachada y deberíamos ser más cuidadosos, claro… pero sé, que compensará con creces esa molestia añadida, con tal de tenerla aquí, entre nosotros.

- Sí, yo también opino igual que Alice y Jasper. Por mí, no hay ningún problema… será divertido convivir con una humana - Emmet también estaba empezando a emocionarse con la idea.

- Si todos decidís que sí… qué remedio me queda que aceptar? Pero, supongo que eso de que esté aquí con nosotros… será algo momentáneo, verdad? - Rose también aceptaba, pero con condiciones… Sino no sería nuestra Rosalie.

- Y tú qué opinas Edward? - mi padre siempre valoraba en sumo grado mi opinión. Él siempre decía que yo era su segundo de abordo - No quiero que nadie se sienta incomodo - él intentaba mostrarse lo más normal posible, pero de sus ojos, salía la expectación y el deseo de que yo no me opusiera.

- Opino igual que Rose. Mientras su hospedaje aquí, no dure demasiado, no tengo objeción. Y por supuesto, que vuelvas a ser el que eras - lo miré con advertencia - Espero que teniéndola aquí, vuelvas a la normalidad.

- Vuestro padre, teniendo cerca de esa chica, será el de siempre, os lo puedo asegurar - Esme sonreía complacida por nuestra votación favorable.

Había puesto objeciones, al igual que Rosalie, pero… una vez que estuviera aquí… sería capaz de dejarla marchar? Con solo verla a través de los pensamientos de Carlisle, me había fascinado de una manera ilógica… Debía reconocer que esa chica me atraía de una forma que no era capaz de explicar con palabras.

Pero debía sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza. Ella era una humana y mi padre no había confirmado nada sobre transfórmala, ni siquiera de hablarle de lo que éramos. Ya que él decía que con su carácter, temía asustarla y alejarla de nosotros.

- Bueno… Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, pero esto está por pasar. Tampoco sé si ella aceptará la oferta. Sé que algo le ha pasado aquí en su juventud y que no quiere ni oír hablar de volver, así que… - el semblante de Carlisle, volvió a oscurecerse.

- Mal de amores - soltó Alice sin más - Ese es el motivo de que no quiera volver. Alguien le ha roto el corazón aquí, pero no soy capaz de verlo… pero conseguiré saber quién ha sido - no me cabía duda de ello. Cuando a la duende se le metía algo en la cabeza… reza por no ser su objetivo.

Nos fuimos desperdigando por la casa, cada uno a lo suyo. Pero Alice me intercepto cuando salía hacía nuestro sitio, más o menos secreto, de pensar.

Era un pequeño claro a pocos kilómetros en el interior del bosque. Allí había un árbol caído, al lado del cauce del río que atravesaba nuestra propiedad. Cuando Alice y yo, queríamos estar solos, o hablar nosotros dos, nos íbamos allí.

El resto de la familia, sabía de ese sitio, pero debido a nuestros dones especiales, hacían como si no supieran de su paradero, dándonos esa intimidad que a veces necesitábamos.

Eché a correr y ella me siguió de cerca. Sabía perfectamente que me seguía. Tocaba charla y tenía una mera idea de quién iba a ser la protagonista de esta… _Bella._

Llegué y me senté; Alice imitó mi posición a los pocos segundos.

- Cómo estás? - me soltó de golpe.

- Qué cómo estoy? A qué viene esa pregunta? - Alice me miraba sonriente, pero su mirada estaba intensamente clavada en la mía.

- Con respecto a Bella... - yo hice un mohín de desinterés; Alice bufó. - No me vengas con bobadas Edward; sé - recalcó con maldad esa palabra - que esa chica ha captado tu atención de un modo… cómo definirlo?... Sorprendente? Absoluto? Irremediable?... - la corté. Si la hubiese dejado, seguiría durante horas.

- Ya, Alice. Está bien… mensaje entregado y recibido. - Era mejor rendirse – Me rindo… sí, esa chica me ha impactado. Es una chica preciosa, llamativa… sus gestos cuando habla, cuando se mueve o cuando trabaja, son totalmente atrayentes para mí - confesé sintiendo una liberación agradable en mí mente.

- Pues espera a conocerla en persona… - Alice sonrió con una malicia aterradora.

- Qué quieres decir? Ya has visto nuestro encuentro? - de pronto me encontré exaltado y asustado.

- Solo te voy a decir que… si te sientes así por ella, viéndola a través de la mente de Carlisle… prepárate a cuando la tengas delante de ti… Solo te digo eso - hizo ademán de irse, pero la sujete del brazo, levantándome del tronco.

- Espera… no puedes dejarme así…

- Sí, sí que puedo y… lo haré - sonrió con inocencia fingida - solo tendrás que esperar unos días. He tenido una visión, poco clara… ella vendrá por algún motivo referente a su padre. Entonces es cuando la conocerás. Cuando todos la conoceremos. Paciencia hermano, paciencia…

Le solté el brazo y me quedé allí durante un largo tiempo. Simplemente pensando. Pensando en ella… en _Bella._

A los pocos días, Alice nos reunió en el salón a todos. Estaba completamente desolada.

- Alice querida… qué ocurre… o ocurrirá? - le preguntó Carlisle. Todos asentimos a su pregunta mirando hacia ella.

- He tenido una visión de Bella - Carlisle se tensó; viendo el estado de Alice, no sería nada bueno - En dos días la conoceremos - todos nos quedamos extrañados, con los ceños fruncidos.

- Alice… no escondas nada… sé que algo va a tener que pasar para que ella venga aquí - Carlisle conocía perfectamente a Alice y parecía que bastante bien a Bella.

- Su padre… va a tener un accidente mortal. Hoy por la noche. Le notificarán el accidente a ella de madrugada - Alice bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada.

- Debo evitar ese accidente como sea… ella no tiene a nadie más en el mundo… - Carlisle estaba conmocionado.

- Querido… ella no tiene madre? - le preguntó Esme empezando a sollozar.

- Físicamente sí, pero realmente… no. Su madre y ella… no tienen una relación maternal normal. Su madre ha rehecho su vida y Bella y su nuevo marido, no se han llevado nunca bien. Parece ser que él le tenía celos, por eso Bella se vino a Forks a acabar el instituto. Ahora ella tiene un nuevo hijo con él y ha sacado de su vida a Bella poco a poco… Aunque antes tampoco es que hicieran mucha vida juntas… simplemente compartían determinados aspectos de ella. - Esta era la primera vez que Carlisle nos contaba algo así de íntimo y personal sobre Bella.

- O sea… que ahora va a quedarse sola? - Jasper miró hacía Carlisle con intención. Todos entendimos el significado escondido de esa pregunta.

- Nooo… no voy a convertirla… Ni siquiera creo que llegue a hablarle de lo que nosotros somos, a no ser que me vea en la obligación - Carlisle endureció su mirada, observándonos uno a uno - No quiero volver a tratar este tema, a no ser que pase algo que nos obligue a volver a sacarlo a colación, entendido? Ella es humana, está sana y tiene toda la vida por delante. Debe casarse con un buen hombre, que le dé hijos, estabilidad y todo su amor. Y si fuera posible, de alguna manera, yo quiero estar ahí para ser testigo de ello y compartirlo con ella. En esos planes no entran los vampiros. - Fue rotundo.

Alice y Carlisle empezaron a buscar excusas para poder mantener a Charlie Swan protegido de ese terrible accidente.

A su vez, yo me fui a mi sitio "secreto"; necesitaba pensar.

Al llegar junto al tronco, me dejé deslizar por él, sentándome en el suelo. Las palabras de Carlisle resonaban en mí cabeza una y otra vez… _Debe casarse con un buen hombre, que le dé hijos, estabilidad y todo su amor_. Podía darle tres de las condiciones… era un buen hombre, con una más que sobrada estabilidad económica y le entregaría todo mi amor… Debía reconocer, que aun sin conocerla personalmente, ya le pertenecía completa y absolutamente… Pero la otra… _darle hijos…_ Esa me venía grande… Por más que la idea se me hiciera apetecible, que lo hacía, era imposible. Un vampiro no puede engendrar hijos.

Al cabo de un período de tiempo indefinido, ya que podía haber pasado minutos, horas o incluso días enteros allí tirado, la mano inconfundible de mi hermana Alice, me tocó el hombro.

- Edward… Siento mucho que estés atormentado por las palabras de nuestro padre. Si él supiera de tus sentimientos por ella… - no la deje terminar.

- Alice, por favor… no sigas. Él tiene razón. Estaba pidiendo lo mismo que cualquier padre humano, desearía para su hija humana… y que el hombre de su vida, sea un vampiro… no creo que entre dentro de esos planes. Ni siquiera para Carlisle que es vampiro, yo sería algo bueno en la vida de Bella. - Aunque esa idea me atormentaba y me resquebrajaba por dentro, él tenía razón… yo no era el hombre adecuado para ella.

- Edward… sé que tus sentimientos son puros y sé cuánto la quieres, aunque no te des del todo cuenta aún… no serás capaz de estar con normalidad a su lado. Lo he visto - alcé la mirada y me encontré con la suya. Sufría, sufría por mí. Pero en sus ojos había un trasfondo de esperanza, la cual me negaba a contemplar.

Me alcé del suelo y me alejé unos pasos de mi hermana, dándole la espalda.

- No Alice, no me alientes. Me da igual lo que hayas visto. Nada pasara entre nosotros. Nunca…!Y no quiero que andes detrás de mí atormentándome aun más de lo que lo estoy ya - le dije de forma tosca y agonizante.

- No tranquilo… ya te atormentaras tu solito… Pero… a ver cuánto eres capaz de aguantar? - por su tono, serio y calculador, intuía más que de sobra que estaba enfadada, pero sabía que algo había visto… Algo entre Bella y yo, aunque no quería pensarlo demasiado, para no hacerme falsas expectativas.

- Por cierto… no hemos conseguido encontrar a Charlie. Él estaba en Seattle, hemos ido hasta allí, pero no hemos conseguido encontrarlo. Incluso Emmet y Jasper han salido a ver si lo veían, pero nada… El accidente ocurrirá en poco tiempo, inevitablemente - suspiro y se dio la vuelta para irse - por cierto… estate mañana preparado, ya que conocerás a Bella… y te recomendaría que cogieras aire… - no agrego nada más. Me dejo allí solo con mi tormento.

Al final no habían conseguido evitar el accidente de su padre. Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las tres de la madrugada. A esta hora ya se lo habrían notificado a Bella.

Mi mente vago sola y me encontré imaginándome a Bella llorar, abatida y sola. Una sensación olvidada de dolor en el pecho, hizo acto de presencia en mí. Sentía dolor por ella.

Hacía pocos días que había salido a cazar, pero ya que en unas horas iba a conocerla, quería estar sobradamente preparado. No sabía cómo olería; si su esencia me impactaría de igual modo que el resto de ella misma.

No me alejé demasiado, un par de ciervos para llenar las reservas y listo. Cuando me disponía a volver, me encontré con mis dos hermanos.

- Vaya, otro que también ha preferido no correr riesgos, jeje - rió Emmet.

- Bueno, es normal… por si hay que acercarse a ella más de lo previsto - Jasper me miró con doble intención. Claro, por eso Alice estaba tan segura de mis sentimientos… Jasper! Debí suponerlo. Él habría captado mis sentimientos desde el principio… Podría suponer que incluso antes que yo mismo decidiera aceptarlos.

- Emmet… porque no te adelantas tú. Me gustaría tratar un tema con Edward en privado, ahora que estamos lejos de la casa - Emmet sonrió con malicia, a saber lo que se le habría pasado por la mente. Se despidió de nosotros y echó a correr dirección a casa.

- Edwarddd… - me nombro condescendiente; yo ya estaba poniendo cara de pocos amigos - sabes perfectamente que no puedes engañarme… así que hagamos esto sencillo, quieres? - Jasper, gracias a su don, sabía lidiar con la gente de forma excelente y muy acertada.

- Está bien, Jasper. Sí, Bella me gusta, mucho - él me miró enarcando una ceja con cara de reproche - Qué quieres que te diga? - le solté mostrando dolor en mí rostro. - Qué siento como empiezo a amarla? Que incluso sin conocerla en persona, la deseo con desesperación? Qué me gustaría ser ese hombre del que habló Carlisle?... Pues sí; a todas las preguntas, la respuesta es sí. Un tremendo y doloroso sí.

- Eso es el amor, Edward. El miedo, el dolor, los celos… pero también el nudo en la garganta al verla sonreírte, los primeros besos tiernos y vergonzosos, la sensación de felicidad y plenitud al saberla a salvo entre tus brazos, sus risas…

- Jasper… yo solo tendré lo primero… la parte bonita se la llevara otro - le dije con agonía y rencor en la voz.

- Eres demasiado negativo, Edward. Y sí… - me miró sonriendo levemente - ella sintiera lo mismo por ti? Has pensado en eso?

- No. Y si te soy sincero, tampoco quiero que esas ideas vaguen por mi mente… Ya has oído a Carlisle.

- Sí, pero ella es una mujer adulta y Carlisle no es nadie para decirle de quien enamorarse… la rechazarías entonces? - volví a cortarlo. Realmente, lo que menos falta me hacía en esos momentos, era que esas ideas enraizasen en mí mente. En la suya, podía ver como él intentaba picarme.

- Basta Jasper. La trataré como siempre he tratado a los humanos…

- Vas a ser arrogante y desagradable, atemorizándola? Al amor de tu vida? - asentí con el ceño fruncido y las manos convertidas en puños a mis costados - Vamos… que vas a ser un auténtico gilipoyas - él me miro negando con la cabeza y una mirada de reproche. Me giré y salí a correr. En esos momentos no quería más charlas, más consejos, más suposiciones. La decisión estaba tomada, sería con ella, como había sido siempre con los humanos, a excepción leve, de mis compañeros de trabajo y pocas personas más… Como había dicho Jasper, sería un auténtico gilipoyas.

Al volver a casa, con la claridad ya invadiendo el cielo, la familia, a excepción de Carlisle, estaban reunidos en el salón, con las caras abatidas y afligidas.

- Ya han avisado. El jefe Swan ha tenido un accidente con el coche. Con resultado mortal. Carlisle ya ha ido hacía el hospital. - Esme tenía la cara contraída por el dolor.

- Oh… Lo siento mucho. - no supe que más decir.

- Deberías ir al hospital. Carlisle estaba desolado y bastante nervioso - me comentó Jasper _No me ha dejado ni acercarme a él para intentar tranquilizarlo_ me dijo mentalmente. - Solo a ti te escucha en momentos de tensión, y creo que este, es uno de ellos.

- Jamás había visto a Carlisle así. Es increíble que le afecte tantísimo lo que le ocurra a esa chica - soltó Rosalie con cierto reproche en sus palabras, pero mostrando extrañeza en su rostro.

- Cuando la conozcas, lo comprenderás - replicó molesta Alice - Sí, yo ya la conozco… recuerdas mi don, hermanita? - le dijo con sarcasmo.

Los dejé allí, con sus disputas y me fui a dar una ducha y a vestir. Debía ir junto a Carlisle y tratar de consolarlo.

Aunque debía de admitir que la idea de que en unas horas, conocería por fin a Bella, me hacían estar más que nervioso. Pero debía atenerme a mi plan con ella.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba escogiendo un modelo de ropa adecuado de mi vestidor. _Pero… qué hago mirando que ropa ponerme? Cualquier cosa Edward… atente al plan. No queremos impresionarla… todo lo contrario._

Tuve que reñirme mentalmente. Pero… realmente no quería impresionarla? No quería que me mirara con buenos ojos?

Llegue al hospital y busqué a mí padre. Efectivamente, él estaba fuera de sí. Después de hablar un momento y tratar de consolarlo, por fin mencionó algo que realmente me interesaba. Volví a regañarme por mi estúpido interés.

- Ella ya está de camino. He mirado los vuelos, así que no creo que tarde en llegar. - suspiro - tengo tantas ganas de tenerla aquí, bajo mi protección… Nunca debí marcharme sin traérmela conmigo.

- Carlisle… tranquilo… quién iba a suponer que su padre iba a morir ahora? No te atormentes… Ahora estará aquí, contigo. Entre todos nos ocuparemos de ella. - él me miró a la vez sorprendido y ligeramente sonriente.

- Todos? Incluido tú? Eso es nuevo, Edward - me dijo mostrando una sonrisa, la cual no acabo de llegarle a los ojos.

- Bueno… ya sabes que la gente que revoloteé cerca de la familia, no me gusta en exceso, pero ella es diferente… Es tu protegida. Todos vemos lo mucho que significa para ti. Mientras no se quede demasiado tiempo en casa… por mí no hay problemas… y por Rosalie tampoco, tranquilo - él suspiro y me abrazo. Yo me sentí tan mal… mal por tener que mentirle a él sobre mis sentimientos sobre Bella y por obligarme a mí mismo a no sentirlos. Cosa que me era sumamente complicada.


	4. Chapter 4 El regreso

**A veces, el querer... no es poder, haciendo que sientas que el destino se confabulan en tu contra... Pero y si el destino no es tan malo como a ti parece?**

**CAPITULO4 El regreso**

* * *

><p>La voz del teléfono resulto ser un compañero de mí padre.<p>

Parece ser que se le había cruzado un animal cuando volvía de Seattle de un asunto policial y debía de ir algo adormilado, no dándole tiempo a esquivarlo y estrellándose con el coche patrulla.

Metí en una maleta algo de ropa y algunos enseres personales y saqué un billete de avión por internet.

Al cabo de casi cuatro horas de avión, estaba en Seattle.

Alquilé un coche en el aeropuerto y unas dos horas después, estaba traspasando el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Forks"; el cual jure y perjuré no volver a cruzar jamás.

Fui directa al hospital, donde varios compañeros de mi padre me esperaban.

- Isabella? - asentí nerviosamente - vaya, cómo has cambiado. - me dijo Tom, un gran compañero de mi padre. Estaba abatido, nervioso y se veía que había llorado, mucho… eso significaba algo malo.

- Qué ha pasado? Está bien papá? - sabía, o mejor dicho, intuía la respuesta… pero no quería creerla.

- Bella? - una voz del todo familiar, hizo que me girara de forma repentina. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. - Qué cambiada estás, hija. Estás preciosa.

- Billy? - Era el padre de Jake, el mejor amigo de mi padre y mi ex "casi" suegro. - Déjate de cumplidos. Cómo está papá? - No quería monsergas, solo quería la verdad.

Después de darle vueltas durante un rato, haciéndome perder la paciencia, al final acabo soltándolo.

- Ha fallecido. Lo siento muchísimo Bella. - de sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas, mientras los míos se volvían oscuros, hasta que una negrura completa me impidió seguir viendo, oyendo… sintiendo.

Me había desmayado.

Cuando desperté, me encontré en un box cerrado. Sobre una camilla, con un monitor de pinza conectado a mi dedo índice.

Tardé más de un minuto en situarme, levantándome de golpe en cuanto comprendí que hacía allí y que era lo que había pasado.

Me quité el monitor del dedo, haciéndolo empezar a pitar descontrolado. Según la máquina, yo acababa de entrar en parada cardiaca. El pitido, zumbada en mis oídos de forma atronadora.

Me levanté y cuando estaba cruzando la puerta del box, una enfermera que venía corriendo con la cara desencajada, me interceptó.

- Pero… qué es lo que ha pasado? Te has quitado el aparatito del dedo? - No debía de saber que yo era colega suya, sino no tenía razón de ser que me hablara de esa manera.

- Soy enfermera… y sí, me he quitado el "aparatito" del dedo - dije recalcando con sarcasmo la molesta palabrita.

- Debes acostarte otra vez por recomendación del Dr... - no la dejé acabar.

- No, ya estoy bien. Quiero ir a ver a mi padre… ahora! - dije forzando la palabra, intentando no alzar la voz demasiado.

En esos momentos, un doctor se nos acercó.

- Está bien Kate. Yo la acompañaré a la morgue. - me miró y me mandó una sonrisa tierna.

Caminé junto a él, camino de la morgue. Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora aun más. Sabía que tras un accidente de tráfico, se hacía la autopsia del cadáver. Pero… _- Estaba preparada para ver eso? - _

Aunque había hecho prácticas con cadáveres cuando estudiaba la carrera, al especializarme en urgencias, no era lo mismo que ver a tu propio padre con una "T" en el pecho.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta, el Dr se detuvo.

- Estás segura de que quieres entrar? - me preguntó con preocupación.

- Sí - fui seca y concisa en mí respuesta.

- Te aviso de que tiene algunas marcas en la cara… aunque lo han lavado y la autopsia ya está hecha y cerrada… bueno, las marcas pueden impresionar - me informó con cuidado en sus palabras.

- Sí lo sé. Estoy especializada en urgencias. No es la primera vez que veo un cadáver con una autopsia. - le respondí algo pagada de mí misma. - Pero quiero entrar sola. Seguramente será el último momento que tenga a solas con él, antes del funeral.

El médico asintió, no demasiado convencido; Pero comprendió mi petición.

Me dijo que tenía que hacer unas gestiones y que en unos minutos alguien bajaría a por mí.

Entré dentro de la ante sala de la morgue y estuve apoyada en la puerta que daba acceso a ella durante un par de minutos intentando serenarme. Sabía que lo que iba a ver a continuación, sería un recuerdo que me acompañaría siempre._ Realmente estaba preparada para verlo? _

Cogí una gran bocanada de aire y entré.

El cuerpo de mí padre descansaba en la camilla destinada a las autopsias, cubierto entero por una sábana blanca.

Me acerqué con cuidado, sopesando mis ánimos a cada momento. Aun estaba a tiempo de arrepentirme; de salir de allí corriendo… pero sabía que si no lo veía, me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida.

Me posicioné al lado de la camilla, a la altura de su pecho. Podía acercarme sin descubrirlo y despedirme de él…

Me agaché hasta donde estaba su oído, y le hablé con el corazón en la mano:

- Papá… de verdad siento no haber vuelto a verte… pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que no podía regresar… que no estaba preparada para ello. Aunque hace tiempo que sí que lo estoy, pero no he vuelto igualmente, no tengo excusa alguna y ahora ya es tarde. Siempre has sido un hombre bueno y no me cabe la menor duda que tienes un sitio privilegiado en el cielo, donde velarás por mí de algún modo. También siento que no hayamos congeniado más, que no consiguiéramos encontrar nuestra conexión como padre e hija. Pero... volveremos a vernos… algún día. Te quiero papá.

Iba a salir, ya estaba volteándome, cuando una subida de curiosidad me invadió; y no dejándome pensar con cordura suficiente, le descubrí la cara.

Lo que vi, me dio tal impresión, que el grito que salió de mí garganta, parecía un bufido de gato.

Su cara mostraba unas heridas horribles, con la cara amoratada e hinchada. Se podían distinguir los coágulos de sangre que se habían formado al dejar de latir el corazón, no llegando a salir por la herida abierta, dándole un aspecto terrorífico a su rostro.

Su ojo derecho estaba prácticamente aplastado, desfigurando por completo ese lado de la cara.

Todo en su conjunto, y más siendo mi padre, lo hacía mostrar una imagen horrible.

Al mismo tiempo que salía el grito de mi boca, fui retrocediendo, agachándome poco a poco. Notaba como mi rostro perdía todo el color de golpe, un sudor frío me recorría la espalda y como las piernas no me sostenían en pie.

Mi corazón latía tan deprisa, que me golpeaba con violencia en el pecho.

Cuando pensé que me derrumbaría del todo, unos brazos fríos y fuertes, me agarraron por las axilas girándome y abrazándome.

- Tranquila Bella, estoy aquí. No estarás sola… yo estaré contigo. - esa voz… esa voz… la reconocería en cualquier sitio. Carlisle.

Alcé lentamente mi cara, separándome del hombro donde la había apoyado durante el abrazo, para contemplar su cegadora belleza.

Me miraba con una comprensión y una bondad infinitas.

- Car…lisle… pero… - tartamudeé. No me salían las palabras; todas, se me quedaban atragantadas en la garganta.

- Hola cielo. Cómo lo llevas? - me preguntó con su suave voz.

- No lo sé… la verdad es que no lo sé. - en esos momentos estaba tan conmocionada, que no sabía ni lo que sentía.

- Vamos… salgamos de aquí. - pasó unos de sus brazos por mi cintura, arrastrándome con cuidado fuera de aquella horrible estancia.

Me llevó a su despacho, sentándome en una de las sillas, donde me deje caer vencida.

- Alice, trae una tila, por favor… Sí, ella está aquí… Alice… No me importa, no voy a darle explicaciones, es lo que me faltaba… sí, no tardes. – colgó el teléfono y meneo la cabeza molesto.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, un suave tocar en la puerta, me hizo pestañear, volviéndome a la realidad de golpe. Aunque seguía en un estado de inconsciencia, resguardándome del dolor, para que todo lo que estuviera pasando a mí alrededor no me afectara.

Una chica entró con una taza humeante en las manos. Mientras atravesaba el despacho de Carlisle, notaba como no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Bella… tomate esto, anda. Te ayudara a serenarte. - la chica me tendió la taza, la cual yo acepté sin mover ni uno solo de los músculos de mí cara. - Aunque si necesitas algo más fuerte… no dudes en pedírmelo, ya lo sabes… - me dijo mirándome con intención.

Sabía que estaba refiriéndose a un tranquilizante. A esas pastillitas "mágicas" que hacen que te sumerjas en su sueño profundo, reparador y relajante.

Ese tipo de medicinas no me gustaban nada, pero llegado el caso, era una opción a tener en cuenta.

La chica salió del despacho, dejándonos a Carlisle y a mí solos.

Poco a poco, las palabras fueron saliendo de mí boca; algo atropelladas a veces y vacilantes otras.

- Así que… este es tú nuevo destino? - le pregunté después de un rato hablando sobre el accidente de mí padre.

- Sí, así es. Cuando di tu curso de prácticas, estaba en Dartmouth dando una conferencia y me ofrecieron ser el formador de tu grupo. Hablé con mi familia y no tuvieron problemas. Ellos ya estaban aquí, y espero que nos quedemos una larga temporada. - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Carlisle siempre era muy conciso, muy breve a la hora de hablar de su familia. Era algo chocante, ya que teníamos una fuerte amistad; nos profesábamos un cariño que sin pronunciarlo con palabras, quedaba más que patente, solo con ver como nos mirábamos mirarnos. Nuestros ojos, transmitían un cariño autentico, puro, sincero…

Estuvimos hablando un rato, pero los efectos de los acontecimientos del día, empezaban a hacer mella en mí, adormilándome.

Carlisle me ayudó a levantarme de la silla y me acomodó en el diván que había en su despacho tapándome con una manta.

Al poco, me dormí. Necesitaba desconectar, descansar… y que mejor que con un reparador sueño.

Me desperté agitada. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido, vinieron a mí de una manera aplastante, haciendo a mí pulso latir descontrolado y envolverme en un sudor frío.

Al momento, la chica de antes, entró en el despacho con cautela.

- Hola… espero no haberte despertado? - me preguntó tímidamente.

- No tranquila… acababa de hacerlo - le contesté algo confundida, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de mi pulso.

- Soy Alice, la secretaria personal del D. Cullen. Es un placer conocerte, aunque siento que haya sido en estas circunstancias. - su cara se transformó en una mueca de sincera aflicción - He traído tu maleta del coche, por si te quieres cambiar de ropa, o asearte.

- Oh, vaya, gracias. Eres muy amable. - le dije forzando una sonrisa. - Sí, creo que me asearé un poco.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y al instante, estaba allí cargando con mi maleta.

- Tienes un baño detrás de esa puerta. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, nadie te molestará, ya que tengo que autorizar la entrada… y no dejare que nadie te moleste, tranquila. - su cara se mostró de lo más agradable.

La cara de esa chica me transmitía la misma sensación de calma que sentía con Carlisle. Era de lo más atenta, agradable y podría aventurar, que simpática.

Salió dándome intimidad y yo, después de coger de mí maleta una muda limpia, junto a un jersey y un pantalón vaquero, entré en el baño y me di una reconfortante ducha caliente.

Cuando estaba guardando el neceser en la maleta, observé por el rabillo del ojo, que el doctor, tenía unos porta fotos colocados sobre el mueble que tenia a un lado de su mesa.

Me acerqué cargada de curiosidad. Allí tendría las fotos de su familia, la cual protegía con sumo recelo.

Efectivamente, allí había varias fotos. Una era de, supongo toda la familia. En ella aparecían Carlisle, con… _espera… _ la chica de antes, con su secretaria, la cual salía abrazada a un chico rubio y muy guapo. Había otro moreno y grande, cogido a una chica rubia escultural, Carlisle pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de una chica con una cara que transmitía dulzura por doquier, y al otro lado de la secretaria sujetándole la mano con cariño, había otro chico… era el más guapo de todos. Su atractivo podía compararse al de Carlisle, aunque tenía un algo… un atractivo aun más atrayente que él.

En las otras fotos, eran retratos de los mismos miembros, en distintos sitios. Aunque había una, que llamó particularmente mi atención. En ella estaban Carlisle y ese chico atractivo; los dos solos. Estaban fantásticos. Dos bellezas dentro de un mismo marco… parecían dos modelos posando para la portada de una revista. Me quedé observando con detenimiento el hermoso y atrayente rostro del otro chico; podía haberme pasado la vida contemplándolo. Tenía un atractivo sobre humano.

Sentí un ruido fuera del despacho y dejé la foto en su sitio, acabando de cerrar mí maleta.

Era hora de salir y afrontar lo que iba a venir a continuación:

Volver a ver a toda la gente del pueblo, a la gente de la reserva… seguramente a Jake… y tener que poner en práctica toda mi educación y consideración hacía la gente que quería a mí padre, y mi paciencia… de la cual carecía.

Al salir del despacho, la chica me lanzó una mirada llena de consternación. Yo fruncí el ceño sin comprender, no llegando a imaginar el por qué de aquella mirada.

Aunque tardé poco en averiguarlo.

Nada más dar doblar la esquina, unas voces alteradas hablaban, o mejor dicho, discutían, intentando mantener controlado el tono de voz.

Eran Carlisle, Billy y Harry. Mi pulso al verlos, se volvió disparar; a este ritmo de subidones de adrenalina, iba a acabar sufriendo un colapso cardiaco.

Al acercarme, pude oír de lo que estaban discutiendo… y cómo no, yo estaba por medio de aquella discusión.

- No queremos que te acerques a ella, por muy médico que seas. Ella ahora es nuestra responsabilidad. - decía Harry respirando fuertemente.

- Ella ha estado a punto de ser mi nuera… si no fuera porque… bueno, eso no es de tú incumbencia. - ante las palabras de Billy, mi pulso se disparó aun más si cabía; por sus palabras y su tono de voz, supe que Billy aun me consideraba como su familia. Él no llevó demasiado bien nuestra ruptura.

- No es solo una cuestión médica… es también personal. Charlie y yo, teníamos muy buen trato. Me duele sinceramente lo que le ha ocurrido… y Bella…

- Pero a ti que te va a doler? Si tú no tienes siquiera un corazón que lata! - las palabras de Harry me dejaron perpleja y confusa… _- Qué Carlisle no tenía corazón? Era la persona más noble, sentida y comprometida con su trabajo, que he visto en mi vida… Pero… eso de que no lata? Qué es lo que había querido decir Harry con eso?... - _

En ese momento, Carlisle se giró pillando de pleno mi espionaje. Yo me puse colorada al instante, claro, pero mantuve la compostura, como si acabara de hacer acto de presencia y no hubiera escuchado nada.

- Bella… - me dijo sonriéndome y mirándome con su habitual ternura - Cómo estás pequeña? - No me dio tiempo a contestar, ya que Harry y Billy se abalanzaron encima de mí, abrazándome a modo de consuelo y cierta protección.

- Bella… Bella hija… cómo estás? Tú no te preocupes de nada; ahora estamos aquí. No estarás sola. - Estaban tan nerviosos, que se atropellaban uno al otro, diciendo lo mismo.

- Gracias chicos… pero, no pretendiendo desvalorar vuestras palabras,… no estaba sola antes de llegar vosotros. Carlisle estaba conmigo. - mis palabras los dejaron pasmados. - Él y yo nos conocemos desde hace algunos meses…

- Oh… bueno, me parece muy bien - veía como Billy forzaba el gesto intentando mostrar una sonrisa. - pero ahora nosotros estamos aquí y nos ocuparemos de todo.

- Hemos puesto en marcha los preparativos del funeral; supusimos que no querrías tener que pasar por eso. Espero que hayamos hecho bien. - me informó Harry.

- Sí, la verdad es que os lo agradezco. Esas cosas nunca me han gustado… y ahora que me veo personalmente afectada e implicada, menos aun. - dije agachando la cabeza y suspirando fuertemente.

- Bella, sé que a lo mejor no es bueno momento, pero… cuánto te vas a quedar? - me preguntó Billy. Su pregunta me sorprendió, pero igualmente le contesté.

- Pues realmente no lo sé… pero supongo que poco. En cuanto pase el funeral y vea que todo queda arreglado, me iré; supongo que no serán más que unos pocos días. Quiero dejarlo todo bien atado para no tener que volver. - dije inhalando una gran bocanada de aire.

- Hija… pero… sí a ti te encantaba Forks. - Billy bajó la mirada… comprendiendo el por qué de no querer estar demasiado tiempo allí - Jake estará encantado de verte…

Al oír pronunciar su nombre… un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Carlisle me miró agachando los ojos; parecía que él, hubiera sentido lo mismo que yo.

- La casa de tu padre es tuya… ya has acabado de estudiar… y bueno… podrías pasar aquí una temporada. Todos cuidaríamos de ti, ya lo sabes. - Harry intentaba venderme los beneficios de quedarme, pero yo no estaba muy por la labor. Aunque… realmente, no tenía donde ir.

Seguimos hablando un poco más, comentándome detalles del funeral. La capilla ardiente, estaba montándose ahora en el hospital.

Forks era un sitio pequeño, por lo que el hospital, hacía de tanatorio.

- Vendrás a pasar la noche a la reserva. - No era un pregunta - Supongo que no querrás quedarte hoy sola en tu casa. - comentó Harry.

- Había pensado en quedarme en el hotel. Ahora que ha pasado la temporada de verano, no habrá problemas de habitaciones libres. - le contesté de forma tranquila.

- Cómo que un hotel? De eso nada! - Exclamó algo más alto de lo apropiado estando donde nos encontrábamos.

- Te vienes con nosotros a la reserva… Por Dios bendito, a un hotel! Qué pensaría tu padre si lo permitiéramos.

Realmente Harry y Billy tenían toda la razón, pero el subir allí, después de tanto tiempo… después de lo que pasó… Lo que menos me apetecía en estos momentos era ir allí. Había superado lo de Jake, pero no me apetecía nada el volver y recordarlo todo otra vez.

Pero estaba entre la espada y la pared… Si iba, me iba a sentir mal por estar allí… y el encuentro con Jake era algo que me torturaba… pero si no aceptaba subir, les decepcionaría sumamente y ellos siempre se habían portado maravillosamente conmigo. No podía decepcionarlos ahora.

A regañadientes, acepte, claro.

Les pedí que fueran saliendo, que iba a recoger mi maleta; ellos aceptaron lanzándole una severa mirada a Carlisle, el cual agacho la cabeza.

Él, sabedor de mis intenciones, me acompaño hasta su despacho.

- Bueno… pues me voy… - dice soltando el aire de forma cansada - supongo que te veré mañana en el funeral - le dije mirándolo con melancolía.

Tenía que reconocer que me hubiera encantado que se hubiese ofrecido a invitarme a su casa. Él que había insistido tanto cuando nuestra despedida en New Hampshire que lo llamara si necesitaba algo… y ahora que necesitaba que me librara de ir a la Push… Aunque claro, yo nunca le hablé de Jacob así que él no tenía por qué saber el motivo de no querer ir.

- Por supuesto que me verás. Hoy, cuando vuelvas, estaré por aquí. Te lo dije en su momento y te lo repito ahora, estaré para lo que necesites - miró por un segundo al infinito, antes de volver a mirarme - me hubiese encantado ofrecerme para que te hospedaras en mí casa, pero preferí no meterme. La relación entre los amigos de tu padre y yo… bueno… nunca ha sido buena - noté cómo con la mirada me pedía que no preguntará y así lo hice.

- Claro, no te preocupes. Ellos no hubieran aceptado que me quedaran en ningún otro lugar que no fuera la reserva. Tranquilo - le dije para reconfortarlo.

Nos despedimos con un beso y un abrazo, prometiéndome que estaría allí esa tarde para ayudarme en lo que necesitara.

Sabía que para él no iba a ser una promesa fácil de cumplir ya que tanto Billy como Harry se mostraban de lo más descorteses con él.

Pero Carlisle, haciendo gala de su extremado saber estar, se comportaba igual que un caballero.

Me ayudó con la maleta, cargándola hasta la salida, donde los de la Push me esperaban al lado de mí coche.

**Bueno, bueno... Bella ya está en Forks! Y ya ha notado cosas raras entre la gente de la reserva y Carlisle... ummm!**

**Y sube a pasar la noche a casa de Billy... adivináis con quien se va a encontrar allí? ;) ;)**

**Un beso, y hasta mañana!**


	5. Chapter 5 La Push

**Por mucho que lo intentemos, el pasado siempre acaba por volver a encontrarnos.**

**CAPITULO 5 La Push**

* * *

><p>Harry condujo su coche, mientras que yo iba con Billy en el mío.<p>

Todo el recorrido hasta la Push, lo hice intentando controlar el temblor de mis piernas, ya que no quería tener un accidente. Ya bastante complicadas estaban las cosas de por si.

Antes de llegar, mantuve una ligera pero a su vez, intensa conversación con Billy.

- Hay algo de lo que deba estar enterada? - lo miré de soslayo, matizando con mis ojos, lo que mis palabras escondían.

- No… no se han casado aún. - me miró tanteando si podía seguir o no. Siguió - Ella está estudiando en Seattle, en la universidad y Jake hace algo más de un año que ha puesto el taller mecánico en el pueblo. En cuanto ella finalice sus estudios, lo harán. - Billy bajó la cabeza; parecía como si se sintiera mal por esos planes… por los que en su día, fueron nuestros planes. Eso era exactamente lo que hubiéramos hecho Jake y yo; así que ahora ya estaríamos casados. - Bella… esos… esos eran vuestros planes. Comprendo que te sientas mal… - lo interrumpí; no era justo ni apropiado que Billy se sintiera desdichado por eso.

- Billy… no quiero que te sientas mal. Sí, en verdad eran nuestros planes… pero realmente, esos eran los planes que tenía Jacob; fuera conmigo, con esa chica o con cualquier otra. - le dije mostrándole una tímida sonrisa sincera. - No te engañaré, me costó mucho superar la ruptura… ya que fue algo… abrupta - suspiré - pero ahora estoy bien. Y si te soy sincera… después de estos años, tengo mis dudas sobre si Jake y yo hubiéramos continuado con nuestra relación… He descubierto cosas en la universidad que creía que no necesitaba, pero… parece ser que sí. - Billy asintió.

Él siempre había sido un hombre muy perspicaz y observador. Recuerdo que él fue el primero que supo que entre Jake y yo, existía algo más que una simple amistad.

- Bella… Nessy, no está. Solo viene los fines de semana. Así que tendrás unos días para aclimatarte sin tener que tenerla por aquí; ya que eso, te lo dificultaría aun más. - hizo rodar los ojos - ella es una persona muy cariñosa; coge confianza enseguida con la gente y sabiendo como eres tú de extrovertida… vería en ti una nueva amiga, sin a lo mejor entender que tú prefieres marcar las distancias. - me miró con una ligera sonrisa. - Si no fuera por lo que pasó, llegaríais a ser grandes amigas, te lo aseguro.

- Parece una gran chica. Me alegro por Jake y por ti, Billy. - le dije sinceramente.

- Sí… sí, lo es. Pero tú siempre fuiste especial. Tú siempre tendrás un lugar privilegiado en mí corazón, Bella. Y te puedo asegurar que en el de Jacob también. - Esta vez no me miraba, sino que mantenía la vista fija en algún punto del horizonte. - Él jamás te ha olvidado, te sigue queriendo… y mucho, pero la quiere a ella más. Lo justo y necesario más, para haberla elegido a ella. Aunque no se arrepiente de su elección, sé que a veces, aún se imagina como hubiera sido vuestra vida juntos. Recuerda vuestro aniversario, tú cumpleaños… todo. Tiene todas tus cosas guardadas y sé que las mira a menudo. - ahora sí se giró y me miró fijamente. - No quiero hacerte sentir mal diciéndote esto, y sé que hoy es un día terrible para ti, pero me harías muy feliz si no fueras demasiado dura con él. - sus ojos mostraban las súplicas de sus palabras.

- Billy… yo… - no sabía ni que decir… es verdad que no tenía intención de mostrarme demasiado cordial con él, pero de ahí a que Billy me dijera eso… _- qué habrá notado en mí, para pedirme tal cosa? - _Claro Billy, tranquilo. Pero no pienses que voy a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado… cómo si fuéramos los antiguos amigos que un día fuimos… no me lo pidas porque no puedo.

- Claro… no te pido eso. Simplemente que…

- No seré grosera con él. Sacaré a relucir mi buena educación, pero nada más. No habrá más… No puedo darle más…

Y era verdad, aunque lo tenía superado, el estar tan cerca… el casi, poder sentirlo ya, me hacía empezar a dudar sobre lo tan superado que creía tenerlo.

Llegamos junto a la casita de Billy y estacioné el coche a un lado. Donde solía hacerlo antes. Fue un acto reflejo. Billy me sonrió al darse cuenta de mí cara, la cual mostraba una sonrisa melancólica.

Harry, que ya había aparcado, vino a ayudar a Billy a bajar.

- Hacía las 5 vendremos a buscaros para ir al hospital, de acuerdo? - Nos dijo Harry, a lo que yo asentí.

Mientras Harry se despedía de Billy, yo me fui a la parte trasera del coche para sacar mi maleta; entonces, el ser al que más temía ver, hizo acto de presencia, no percatándose de mí en un primer momento.

- Papá! Ya habéis llegado? Y Bella? Cómo está Bella? - dijo acelerado.

- Pregúntaselo tú mismo… la tienes ahí. - le contestó Billy haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacía mi posición sonriendo con cierta malicia.

En ese momento, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

De sus profundos y oscuros ojos, salían chispas de emoción, mientras que una sincera y hermosa sonrisa, se adueñaba de su rostro.

Estaba igual que siempre. Su cara a penas había cambiado nada; seguía teniendo ese rostro duro, anguloso y varonil de siempre.

Llevaba una camiseta que se pegaba a su cuerpo, el cual seguía igual de musculoso, acompañándolo de unos vaqueros desgastados, marcando sus piernas. El cuerpo que una vez fue mío, seguía estando igual de atractivo e irresistible que siempre.

- Bella… - murmuro.

Notaba como su respiración estaba agitada debido al movimiento de su pecho.

Yo estaba igual o peor que él, ya que mi respiración y mi pulso estaban totalmente descontrolados por los nervios del reencuentro; aunque él tuvo más rapidez de reacción, acercándose hacía mí de forma lenta y cautelosa. Midiendo mi reacción ante cada paso.

Yo no era capaz a mover ni un solo dedo ya que me había quedado completamente estática al verlo. Pero sí notaba como una muy tímida sonrisa estaba en mí cara, dándole seguridad para que siguiera acercándose; y así lo hizo, hasta quedar a dos pasos de mí.

- Bella… estás muy her… cambiada. - sabía que esa no era la palabra que iba a decir, pero no parecía muy apropiado… aunque tampoco era algo realmente malo decir que tu ex estaba "hermosa".

- Bueno… un poco… es el pelo lo que hace distinto; me lo he dejado crecer… - cogí un mechón de mi cabello estirándolo. En todo momento, huí de fijar mi mirada en sus ojos.

El cambio más llamativo en mí, era el pelo; de llevar un melenita por los hombros, había pasado a que me llegara a mitad de la espalda. En estos más de tres años, no me lo había cortado; aunque seguía tan negro y brillante. Ahora que estaba tan largo, unos bonitos tirabuzones adornaban las puntas de mi melena. El color oscuro de mi cabello hacía un perfecto contraste con mis ojos grises y cristalinos, enmarcados en unas espesas e interminables pestañas negras. Y la cara se me había afilado ligeramente, realzando los pómulos.

Y mi cuerpo ya no era el de una jovencita de 18 años. Ahora mis curvas estaban más marcadas, más definidas… ahora ya no era una chiquilla guapa, sino una mujer atractiva.

No me gusta ser vanidosa, pero era verdad. Era una mujer que llamaba la atención. Muchos hombres me lo habían dicho en numerosas ocasiones y yo misma lo sabía.

- Sí… te queda bien… pero no es solo el pelo… es todo. - y cometí el error de alzar la mirada, encontrándome con sus profundos ojos negros, los cuales ya no brillaban… sino que lanzaban chispas; chispas de excitación. Y supongo que los míos, no se quedaban demasiado atrás. Podía notar un cosquilleo en el centro de mí sexo.

Bajé rápidamente la mirada, notando como mis mejillas se volvían completamente rojas.

- Sí, todos estamos de acuerdo en que Bella está preciosa. Aun más preciosa de lo que ya lo era. - comentó Billy sonriéndome - Anda, pasa. Seguro que tienes hambre y ganas de acostarte un rato.

- He dormido una pequeña sienta en el despacho del Dr. Cullen... y hambre… apenas… - cuando mencioné el nombre de mí amigo, Jacob se tensó en el acto, apretando sus manos en puños a sus costados.

Parecía que la aversión hacía el doctor, también afectaba a Jake. Aunque seguía sin comprender como una gente tan buena como la de la reserva, no veía lo tan agradable y gentil que era Carlisle.

Jake me cogió la maleta, rozando su mano caliente contra la mía, lo cual hizo que me estremeciera. En ese momento, un montón de imágenes se apoderaron de mí mente. Recordé las tantas y tantas veces que Jake y yo nos tocábamos, los roces de nuestras manos, en la cara, el cuerpo… nuestros momentos de intimidad… cómo me estremecía solo con el roce de sus manos en mi cuerpo… _- Por favor Bella… para; no te tortures así - _ Pensé apretando los ojos fuertemente.

Entramos en casa y Jake ya tenía lista la comida. Pasta, mi plato favorito.

- Vaya Jake… has hecho la comida, qué bien hijo! - Lo felicitó Billy

- Sí bueno, he dejado a Quil en el taller y he salido antes. Ya lo he avisado de que hoy no volvería por la tarde; y mañana cerraremos para el funeral… - su cara se transformó en una de pánico - Dios Bella… no te he preguntado cómo estás? Cómo lo llevas? - él se acercó a mí como si tal cosa, y posó su mano en mí brazo. Ante su contacto, me retiré, intentando no ser brusca, pero el sentir su calor en mí piel, era algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

Él apartó su mano con suavidad, entendiendo mi gesto esquivo.

- Qué tal si comemos ya? - Billy había notado el momento un tanto incómodo que había surgido por el roce de Jake, así que con su habitual mano izquierda, suavizó el instante de tensión.

Nos sentamos a comer, quedándonos unos minutos en silencio. No era incómodo, pero se notaba que todos estábamos alerta ante la más mínima señal para comenzar a hablar.

- Cuéntanos algo de ti, hija. - Billy fue el primero. Por su propia curiosidad y sobre todo, por la de Jake, que estaba tenso y erguido como un palo, sin atreverse a decirme nada.

- Bueno… no hay mucho que contar, la verdad. Fui a la universidad, me licencié en Enfermería, especializándome en urgencias y… ya. No hay más. - hice un escueto resumen de mi vida, pero qué quería que dijera… _- Me llevó casi dos años el superar que me rompieras el corazón? Y que ahora en tan solo unos minutos, todos los recuerdos están golpeándome de una manera bestial? No, no creo que fuera adecuado decir nada de eso. - _

- Vaya… qué breve! Pues en tres años, habrás hecho algo más, no? - me contestó Billy sonriendo con afligimiento. Jake se limitaba a observarme a hurtadillas, sin atreverse a decir nada.

- Si, claro… he estudiado mucho, he hecho nuevas amistades… también me he divertido bastante. La vida universitaria es muy interesante y animada. Me ha gustado ir, la verdad y ahora que ha terminado, me da pena. También he aprendido a tocar el piano, aunque solo un poquito y a montar a caballo; no se me da mal del todo. Mi profesor de equitación me dice que tengo mano izquierda con los animales. - de mi cara asomó por fin, una sonrisa más sincera, más auténtica.

- Vaya… piano, caballos! Al final si que has hecho cosas en este tiempo. Me alegro de te hayas divertido. - Billy sonreía, mientras que Jake no dejaba de mirarme a hurtadillas.

Después de unos instantes, Billy me hizo la gran pregunta:

- Bella… puedo preguntarte de qué conoces al Dr. Cullen? - Billy se mostró sumamente cauteloso al preguntarme.

- Claro; él fue mi tutor en las prácticas y en cierta manera, gracias a él, pude quedarme de interina los tres meses de verano. Eso me ayudará muchísimo a la hora de conseguir trabajo. - respondí tranquilamente, aunque en mi voz, se veía reflejado el cariño y la gratitud que profesaba por Carlisle.

Jake se mostraba tenso, con la mirada divagante cargada de rabia. Por lo que preferí no indagar sobre su aversión hacía él.

Volvimos a sumirnos en el silencio; pero esta vez, era algo más cómodo. Hasta que Jake pronunció la pregunta menos oportuna… aunque seguramente, la que más le torturaba.

- Dices que has hecho nuevas amistades… alguna más especial que otra? - yo lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la sorpresa de su pregunta. Él no me miró directamente, pero por el rabillo del ojo, sabía que había visto mi expresión de sorpresa. - Me refiero a si tienes pareja. - comentó, intentando ser más explícito.

- Sé a lo que te refieres, y la verdad… no sé por qué debería interesarte ese detalle. No creo que yo te haya preguntado a ti por la tuya, o me equivoco? Tal vez lo he hecho y no me he enterado; corrígeme si estoy confundida. - se lo solté con un sarcasmo envenenado.

Ni Jacob ni Billy contestaron nada. Yo, mordiéndome el labio inferior, inhalé repetidamente oxigeno, buscando la manera de tranquilizarme. No quería perder los papeles y pero notaba que estaba empezando a alterarme en exceso.

- Sí me disculpáis, quisiera asearme un poco. - ya lo había hecho en el baño del despacho de Carlisle, pero ellos no lo sabían y yo necesitaba salir de aquel cuarto cuanto antes.

- Claro. He llevado tu maleta a mí habitación. Tú dormirás allí, estarás más cómoda… por qué supongo que te quedarás aquí, verdad? - yo asentí sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a su habitación. Yo ya me sabía el camino, claro está, pero él haciendo gala de buena educación, me acompañó hasta la puerta.

Una vez sola, me senté en la cama, dejándome caer, vencida y derrotada; acariciando la misma colcha donde hacía ahora ya tanto tiempo, nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro en tan numerosas ocasiones. Al cabo de unos minutos, levanté la vista y observé el cuarto de Jake.

Había cambiado, pero no demasiado; el mobiliario seguía siendo el mismo. Solo algunas cosas de la decoración.

Aunque donde pude ver el cambio, era en las fotos que descansaban en el mural… Antes, eran todas mías, ahora, todas eran de ella.

Me levanté y las miré… una a una, detenidamente.

La chica, Nessy, era muy bonita. De piel morena, aunque no tanto como Jake; con los ojos y el pelo oscuros; unas fracciones que endulzaban su cara y un cuerpo bonito… _- Yo soy mil veces más bonita y atractiva… -_ pensé con malicia.

Seguí contemplando las fotos y cual fue mi sorpresa, que entre todas, había una que destacaba por sus miembros… o mejor dicho, por uno de ellos. Era yo!

Era una foto de grupo, con todos los chicos. Recordaba aquella foto, yo tenía una copia de ella. No sé que tenía, que la hacía especial… seguramente sería que fue la última que nos sacamos todos juntos, antes de aquellos días en que Jake estuvo tan raro y distante. Cuando todo estaba en orden, cuando todo era felicidad y amor entre nosotros.

La cogí, soltándola del mural, pero al darle la vuelta, comprobé que detrás de esa, había otra foto. La separé con cuidado, por si estaba pegada… pero no. Se notaba que hacía muy poco que alguien la había estado mirando.

Éramos Jake y yo; solos. También recordaba perfectamente esa foto; llevábamos unos pocos meses saliendo. Estábamos en la playa, con el mar de fondo. Jake estaba sentado en la arena y yo entre sus piernas; él pasaba sus brazos por mi cuerpo, abrazándome mientras yo posaba mis manos en sus brazos. Estaba ligeramente entornada hacía un lado, y nuestras caras estaban juntas, unidas por las mejillas.

A través del pedazo de papel, se podía deducir claramente, lo enamorados que estábamos. Éramos la viva imagen de la felicidad plena y absoluta.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, unas silenciosas lágrimas, corrieron por mis mejillas encendidas. Pasé la yema de mi dedo índice por nuestras caras en la foto volviendo a dejarla en su sitio.

Entonces, unos brazos me rodearon, girándome y abrazándome; pegándome a su pecho ardiente, el cual subía y bajaba con rapidez.

Después de unos segundos así, pasé mis brazos por su cintura hasta su espalda, apretando más el abrazo. Entonces, Jake empezó a acariciarme la espalda. Pero no eran caricias de consuelo, eran caricias de índole más sensual, más provocativas. Mi organismo empezó a reaccionar peligrosamente ante esas caricias, que a simple vista parecían de lo más inofensivas.

Pero nosotros nos conocíamos; sabíamos perfectamente como eran cada uno de nuestros roces, lo que significaban… y aquellos transmitían deseo por doquier. Pero ahora ya no éramos unos adolescentes, éramos adultos; con más experiencia, con más picardía y eso, hacían a esas caricias ser más peligrosas.

Me separé bruscamente de Jacob. De mi boca no salían las palabras; estaba demasiado concentrada en respirar, como para intentar hablar. Además… _qué se suponía que iba a decir?_

- Bella… - susurró. Su voz estaba cargada de deseo. Lo sabía, reconocía su tono de voz. Suave, bajo y ligeramente ronco. - Yo… yo sigo… - sabía lo que iba a decir y no me podía permitir escucharlo. No, no porque me lanzaría a por él y acabaríamos en la cama… Lo sabía.

Salí de su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Billy estaba en el sofá, medio dormitando.

- Bella… - dijo con la voz algo pastosa debido al sueño en el que estaba cayendo.

- Voy… a dar un paseo, necesito… un poco de aire libre… no tardaré. - le dije de forma entrecortada, saliendo disparada por la puerta.

Una vez fuera de la casa, inhalé una gran bocanada de aire y miré hacía los lados, sopesando donde ir. Entonces vi mi salvación. El garaje; donde en su día, Jacob y yo, habíamos pasado varios de los mejores momentos juntos; tanto de amigos, como de pareja.

Salí disparada hacía allí. Mi cuerpo me pedía soltar la adrenalina adquirida en ese momento íntimo vivido con Jake en su habitación.

Cuando llegué, pude comprobar que de nada me había servido el ir corriendo.

Tenía el cuerpo ardiendo, la respiración agitada y el pulso descontrolado. Pero bien sabía que no era a causa de la carrera… sino que eran efectos de la excitación.

La madurez y la experiencia en este campo, me habían brindado el estar más abierta a ello. Ya no era aquella chica que cada vez que él la tocaba de forma algo íntima se sonrojaba y temblaba como una flor. Ahora era más experta, más madura y sobre todo, que conocía las reacciones de mí cuerpo.

Y el tener a Jake allí, delante de mí, abrazándome y acariciándome de aquella manera… Fue inaguantable, insufrible… después de haberlo saboreado, hacía ya tanto tiempo.

- Bella… - cerré fuertemente mis ojos tragando saliva con dificultad. Debía haber supuesto que me seguiría… pero… _- quería tentar al demonio? quería probar una suerte que casi de mano sabía que no tendría? - _Bella… mit Qahla… - al oír esas dos palabras… un estremecimiento me cruzó de pies a cabeza. Así es como me llamaba en nuestros momentos de intimidad… _mi sol_, en lengua Quileute. Él me miraba con intensidad, clavando sus ojos negros en los míos.

Me di la vuelta para salir de allí. Pero él estaba justo detrás de mí, bloqueándome la salida.

Cogió mi mano entre las suyas, haciéndome parar.

- Bella… - empecé a mover la cabeza, negando - Dime solamente, por qué te has ido de la habitación?

- Qué quieres que te responda? - lo encaré, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas.

- La verdad. Por qué te fuiste de la habitación de esa forma? - Me lo preguntó separando las palabras, de forma clara y concisa. Pero los movimientos agitados de su pecho, lo delataban. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

- Quieres que te diga que me fui porque tenía miedo a lo que vendría? A qué estaba empezando a dejarme llevar? A que no puedo mirarte sin desear tenerte entre mis brazos? Eso es lo que quieres que te diga? - le grité.

- Sí es la verdad, sí. - me miraba serio, con la mandíbula apretada y con sus ojos cargados de intensidad y deseo… demasiado deseo.

- Es la verdad… claro que es la verdad…

Pero no me dejó acabar la frase, ya que en ese momento, sus labios callaron a los míos.

**Uyyyy como se está poniendo el temita... jajaja! **

**Estos dos, no han pasado más que un par de horas juntos y mira lo que pasa... Será solo un beso, o habrá algo más?**

**En el próximo capi lo sabréis... Prometo no tardar!**

**Besotesssss!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AVISO: El siguiente capi no está indicado para personas menores de edad o con sensibilidad a "lecturas" de más de 100 grados. Lo dejo en vuestra responsabilidad.**

**CAPITULO 6 Dejándose llevar**

* * *

><p>Pero no me dejó acabar la frase, ya que en ese momento, sus labios callaron a los míos.<p>

Se abalanzó sobre mí con fuerza, con su habitual fiereza, que tanto me gustaba y me excitaba, pasando sus brazos por mi espalda, abrazándome con ímpetu hacía él.

Pero yo no era la vergonzosa que él recordaría y se lo dejaría patente.

Pasé uno de mis brazos por su cuello, agarrándolo del pelo, atrayéndolo hacía mí, posando el otro en su espalda, profundizando aun más el abrazo, si eso era posible, ya que entre nosotros no pasaba ni tan siquiera el aire.

Él bajó su mano hasta la curvatura de mi espalda, apretándome contra él, haciéndome notar su patente erección, lo que hizo que ahogara un gemido en su boca, excitándolo y desenfrenándolo aun más.

Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, frote mi caliente y humedecido sexo por su miembro; haciéndonos a los dos gemir en la boca del otro. Las cuales se besaban con ímpetu, con ansia y con la desesperación del anhelo que nos teníamos después de estos tres años sin comunicación alguna.

Me faltaba el aire, por lo que tuve que romper el beso, pero eso no significó que su boca se separara de mi cuerpo. Bajó veloz a mí cuello, el cual empezó a besar con ansia, con ardor. Envuelta en sus brazos, dejé la cabeza caer, facilitándole el acceso, mientras nuestras manos vagan libres y ansiosas por el cuerpo del otro.

Ahora fui yo quien comenzó a besarle el cuello, chupándolo y mordiéndolo, mientras mis manos tocaban cada parte de su anatomía. Pasando desde la nuca al cuello, a los hombros, la espalda, el trasero y con una sutil maniobra, los muslos; acercándome peligrosamente al epicentro de todo su ardor y calor extremos.

- Bella… Dios cariño… no te recordaba tan desenfrenada, pero me encanta… eres maravillosa… - me decía con la voz ronca y tomada por el deseo.

Empezó a tocarme de una manera totalmente libertina; pasando sus manos por mis pechos, por mis hombros, por mi trasero… pero él no se quedó en los muslos, como había hecho yo; sino que bajó la mano, hasta rozar mi palpitante sexo.

Ante ese roce, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que gemirle en el oído…

- Ohhh… Jake… Diossss… - estaba demasiado excitada para decir nada más.

- Bella… mit Qahla… siempre serás mi sol… siempre… - su voz cada vez era más ronca; haciendo notorio su más que patente deseo.

Sin pensar, metí mis manos por su camiseta, quitándosela con violencia. Él sonrió con esa picardía que lo caracterizaba, mirándome con intensidad; entonces, copio mi gesto, prácticamente arrancándome el jersey, dejándome en sujetador. Pasó sus manos ardientes por encima de la fina tela, haciendo a mis pezones doler por lo endurecidos a causa de la excitación.

Por un momento, la furia se detuvo y nos acariciamos con deleite, con suavidad extrema. Llenándonos los ojos con la visión del cuerpo del otro.

Él apenas había cambiado; quizás un poco más musculoso, pero yo… mi cambio era muy evidente. Había dado el cambio de adolescente a mujer.

- Te deseo tanto… no puedo evitarlo… Te quiero, siempre te he querido… - sus palabras hicieron que saliera de mi rostro una tremenda sonrisa de satisfacción. El momento "mimoso" había acabado, dando lugar a otra lucha encarnizada por tocarnos.

Me quitó el sujetador en un movimiento sutil y sin más preámbulos, se metió uno de mis pechos en la boca, arrodillándose en el suelo.

Era tal la provocación, que dejé caer la cabeza hacía atrás, agarrándolo del pelo con fuerza; incitándolo a que no parara, a que siguiera saboreando mis pechos anhelantes de su boca.

Me lamió, me chupó y hasta me mordisqueó los pezones; mientras uno estaba en su boca, el otro estaba sepultado bajo su mano, apretándome el pecho con una agresividad febril. Mientras su otra mano, había desabrochado mi pantalón, bailando a su antojo con mi clítoris.

De mi boca salían gemidos, los cuales intentaba acallar, pero no era capaz. La fogosidad del momento, hacía que mi cuerpo solo respondiera a determinadas órdenes.

- Diosss Jake… van… a oírnos… - le dije con la voz tomada de forma entrecortada.

- Quieres qué pare? - Me preguntó mirándome con una picardía y sensualidad arrolladoras.

- Nooo… todo menos eso… no pares… - entonces, le cogí la cara para mirarlo, para clavar en sus ojos brillantes mi mirada cargada de lujuria - quiero más… quiero que me lo des todo… - no hizo falta decir más.

Mis pantalones volaron, acompañados de los suyos, los cuales se quitó él mismo. Sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, metí mis dedos por la goma de sus boxer, rozando con aire casto la punta de su miembro.

Mientras lo hacía, lo miraba a los ojos, de forma teatralmente inocente, cosa que lo excitaba aun más.

- Bella… hazlo… estoy deseando que lo hagas… no me hagas sufrir más… - sus suplicas llegaron a lo más profundo de mi sexo.

Con sensualidad le bajé los boxer, dejando su magnífica erección al descubierto. Jake estaba muy, muy bien dotado. Entre los hombres con los que me había acostado, ninguno había llegado a la talla de él.

Él, al contrario de mí, no hizo ningún teatro con mis braguitas; sino que me las bajó sin contemplaciones.

Ahora estábamos completamente desnudos. Acariciándonos, tocándonos, recordándonos… Y en el caso de él, deleitándose con los cambios más que visibles en mi cuerpo.

- Bella… cómo has podido cambiar tanto? Eres arrebatadora… - me dijo susurrando con la voz tomada.

Con delicadeza, pero sin perder un ápice de pasión, introdujo un dedo en mi interior, mientras yo agarraba su miembro y comenzaba a masajearlo.

Nuestros jadeos eran audibles y profundos; la cosa estaba que ardía… en tal cuantía, que por un momento, pensé que estallaríamos en llamas.

- Bella… estás tan hermosa… tienes un cuerpo para el pecado… te has vuelto tan arrebatadoramente sexy… Si antes eras mi perdición, ahora eres mi infierno personal...

Le sonreí, de forma desafiante, enarcando una ceja.

- Y que estarías dispuesto a dar en pago? - le pregunté aspirando sonoramente

- Lo que sea. Por tenerte ahora mismo, pagaría lo que fuera… ya prometí esclavitud eterna… y tienes mi alma… no sé que más puedo entregarte. - me dijo con la cara tensa por la excitación. - Necesito sentirte más mía, necesito entrar dentro de ti… te deseo, jamás habrá nadie como tú, cariño. Siempre fuiste tan ardiente… pero ahora… Dios… Bella… - decía con la voz tomada, profunda y ronca - Me vuelves loco… tengo que hacerlo… dime que quieres… que deseas tanto como yo que hagamos el amor… DÍMELO BELLA… - dijo prácticamente gritando, con su habitual carácter fiero y agresivo.

- Te deseo Jake… hazme el amor… YAAAA… HAZLO JAKE… FOLLAMEEE!

En un movimiento brusco y casi hasta violento, me empotró contra su coche, levantándome a horcajadas y sin contemplaciones, me penetro. Hasta lo más profundo de mí sexo.

Me envestía con una brutalidad atroz, rozando lo obsceno, pero al mismo tiempo con una sensualidad arrebatadora.

Jake siempre había sido bueno en la cama, pero intuía que controlaba su fuerte carácter. En ese momento, comprobé que mis suposiciones de antaño, eran del todo acertadas.

Imagino que al verme a mí tan desinhibida, tan desenfrenada y pasional, eso lo había hecho desatarse así mismo… y me encantaba… me excitaba sobremanera.

Ya no jadeábamos ni gemíamos; gritábamos de puro placer.

- Jake, Jake… nos oirán… ohhhh… por Dios… ohhhh… - no podía controlar los espasmos de mí voz, mezclándose con sonoros jadeos y gemidos.

- Se me ocurre una manera de ahogar tus gritos… - sonrió perversamente y, comprobando que estaba fuertemente sujeta a él y bien apoyada en el coche, soltó una de sus manos para llevarla hasta mí nuca empujándome hacía él y, literalmente, comerme la boca.

Sin permiso ni peticiones, nuestras bocas dieron acceso a las lenguas; las cuales se movían libremente por ellas. Escudriñando todos sus rincones. Saboreándonos, disfrutando de los sabores de nuestras salivas.

El momento estaba cerca, yo lo sentía y él también. Todos mis músculos estaban tensos ante la espera del espasmo final.

Jake apretó aun más, envistiendo como un animal descontrolado, haciendo del momento final algo glorioso. Miles de fuegos artificiales, estallaron de pronto en mi sexo, haciéndome hasta encogerme de la sensación.

Después de dos espasmos violentos, acompañados de unos rugidos ensordecedores procedentes de su garganta, Jake se quedó quieto. Aun con los músculos tensos y rígidos; con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro intentando recobrar la respiración, al igual que yo misma.

Al cabo de un minuto, Jake volvió a sujetarme con las dos manos. Levantó la cara y me miró a los ojos, los cuales estaban aun encendidos, pero tenían un trasfondo tierno. Lleno de amor… _Dios… amor…_

- Bella… - no sabía exactamente lo que me iba a decir… aunque no tenía una mirada culpable o arrepentida, realmente no lo quería saber.

- Jake… no. No quiero que digas nada… - me moví y él entendió, ayudándome a bajar de su cuerpo, al cual estaba aun enlazada.

Le dí la espalda mientras me vestía; por los sonidos que venían desde mi espalda, intuí que él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

- Bella… déjame hablar… No tienes porque sentirte mal… en todo caso debería ser yo el que se sintiera así… pero,… pero no puedo. Hace mucho tiempo que no me siento así… completo. Hace concretamente tres años y tres meses… exactamente el tiempo que llevo sin verte. - sus palabras estaban matándome por dentro. Quemándome como una lengua de fuego que te recorre por dentro.

Una vez vestida, le hice frente, pero sin apenas mirarle a la cara.

- Jake… me has dicho que serías mi esclavo eterno, que tengo tu alma… pero has omitido algo importante… Tú corazón. Ya no es mío, ahora es de otra… es de ella. Esto ha sido solo sexo… nos hemos dejado llevar por la emoción del momento, nada más. Sé que la amas más de lo que me has llegado a amar a mí… lo sé, porque si fuera de otra forma, hubieras venido a buscarme…

- Bella… que la ame más a ella, no significa que haya dejado de amarte a ti. Jamás, me oyes, jamás conseguirás salir de mi corazón. - sus palabras eran sinceras y sus ojos lo corroboraban.

- Lo sé Jake… pero… la amas más a ella… con eso, esta todo dicho. - agaché la cabeza y cogí aire para continuar - No te preocupes, te he superado. Solo que tenerte delante otra vez, después de tanto tiempo… tan arrebatador… bueno, como siempre - sonreí y él también lo hizo - y ver que seguías deseándome como antes, seduciéndome de ese modo… no me he podido resistir a ti. Pero esto, no se puede repetir más. - él me miró con los ojos expectantes y repentinamente serios. - Cariño… - le dije acercándome a él y acariciándole la cara - no puedo consentir el condenar tu alma pura y maravillosa. Siento que haya pasado esto… aunque he de reconocer que lo volvería a hacer - sonreí de forma algo pícara, meneando la cabeza hacía ambos lados, negando - pero Jake… esto no debe repetirse jamás… Tu… tú… - me costaba horrores el decirlo - estas comprometido con esa chica… y yo no voy a interponerme. Y por supuesto, no voy a ser la "otra". Quiero a un hombre a mi lado con el cual no tenga que esconderme… y que me quiera más a mí que a ninguna.

- Bella… gracias… gracias por tus sinceras palabras… y realmente, no sabía que esto iba a ocurrir… aunque sabía perfectamente que yo no te había superado, como tu a mí. Con esto quiero decirte que en ningún momento había planeado esto, no sé lo que quiero o me apetece hacer… pero tú me has solucionado el problema. - Cogió aire, vagando su mirada al infinito, para volver a posarla en mí - No volveré a "seducirte" - dijo recalcando esa palabra con malicia - Pero si que me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos; sé que no será como antes, pero podíamos intentarlo… a ver que surge.

- Claro… podemos intentarlo, pero no te aseguro nada… Aunque una vez que arregle los papeles de mi padre, me iré de Forks. No tengo pensado quedarme demasiado tiempo - vi en su rostro una gran desilusión - pero prometo no volver a desaparecer otros tres años… de veras. - le dije sonriéndole con ternura. - Ahora vamos… tú padre se preguntará dónde nos hemos metido. - Él asintió, alargando su mano y acariciando mi mejilla, a lo cual, yo cerré mis ojos.

En ese momento, sentí como sus labios rozaban tierna y tímidamente los míos. Era un beso de adiós; sabía a despedida.

**Vaya "bienvenida"... guauuu!**

**Bella lo había superado y él está imprimado de otra chica, pero los recuerdos... Son traicioneros.**

**A ver qué pasa de ahora en adelante con ellos... Aunque Bella dice que se irá pronto...**

**Pero... Cuánto de pronto?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente, **

**Besotesss para todas!**


	7. Chapter 7 Edward

**CAPITULO 7 Edward**

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos, Billy estaba dormido en el sofá. Por lo menos, no se había enterado de nada.<p>

Yo me fui a duchar, mientras Jake, me preparaba una tostada con jamón, ya que no había probado a penas bocado en la comida.

Una vez lista, Jake se duchó y cambió de ropa. Ya se había encargado de despertar a Billy, el cual me miraba cauteloso.

- Bella… estás bien? Sabes que nos tienes a todos para apoyarte. No quiero que te sientas sola; ni ahora ni en ningún momento, de acuerdo? Todo el mundo aquí te quiere y lo sabes - me dijo con una sincera pero tímida sonrisa.

- Billy… gracias… pero creo que yo también debería consolarte a ti. Has perdido a tu mejor amigo y sé lo que eso puede doler - claro que lo sabía; Cuando Jake y yo rompimos, no solo perdí a mi amor, sino a mi mejor amigo, siendo como si hubiera muerto.

- Oh… Bella… siempre has sido tan considerada, tan desinteresada… - dijo con aflicción - Deberías plantearte el quedarte aquí una temporada - yo comencé a menear la cabeza en señal de negación - Tú… piénsalo. No tienes porqué irte. Este es tu hogar. Dónde vas a estar mejor que aquí?

Realmente sus palabras llevaban mucha verdad. Este era mi hogar. Siempre me había encantado estar aquí; me sentía a gusto, en casa… Y ahora, no tenía donde ir y aquí tenía casa, amigos… tenía a Carlisle… pero estaba Jake… Cómo podría el llevar viéndolo con su futura esposa?

Harry nos recogió como había dicho al llegar y nos dirigimos hacía el hospital, donde estaba instalada la capilla ardiente por mi padre.

Jake y yo fuimos juntos en el coche, pero no mencionamos nada de lo ocurrido en su garaje.

- Si quieres, puedo llevar tu coche a Port Ángeles. Seguramente te estarán cobrando un dineral por cada día de alquiler. - me dijo intentando sonar normal, casual. - Puedo ir con mi coche y volver juntos. Así te distraerías. Hoy y mañana van a ser dos días muy intensos.

Sí, claro que iban a ser intensos, pensé con picardía para mí misma. Por lo menos esta tarde lo había sido.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, por suerte, todavía no había llegado nadie del pueblo.

Una chica de administración, vino directa hacía mí, con un sobre en sus manos.

- Es usted Isabella Swan? - me pregunto no muy segura

- Sí, soy yo. Sucede algo? - le pregunté frunciendo los ojos, preocupada.

- El Dr. Cullen me ha dado esto para usted - me tendió el sobre que llevaba en una de sus manos.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué. Para cualquier cosa, ya sabe… Hasta luego - me respondió muy atenta.

Me giré y abrí el sobre. Dentro había una notita de Carlisle.

_Bella,_

_Siento no estar ahí para recibirte en persona, pero como imagino habrás comprobado esta mañana, la relación con la gente de la Push no es del todo amigable; así que para no tensar el ambiente, he preferido mandarte esta nota._

_Estoy esperándote en administración. En la 5ª planta. Espero que no te conlleve ningún problema subir._

_Un abrazo,_

_ Carlisle._

- Chicos, si me disculpáis… He de subir a administración por unos documentos. Ahora mismo bajo, de acuerdo? - ellos asintieron no muy convencidos.

Subí, deseando encontrarme con mi buen amigo; el cual parecía tener un sexto sentido para notar los sentimientos de los demás. Parecía que oyera los distintos ritmos del corazón que una persona tiene en diferentes situaciones.

Me acerqué a un mostrador, donde una chica joven, pero unos cuantos años mayor que yo, estaba sentada, mirando algo por la pantalla del ordenador.

- Hola, disculpe. Pero creo que el Dr. Cullen me está esperando - la chica levanto su mirada y me hizo un reconocimiento completo, enarcando una ceja con cierta sospecha. Sopesando si decirme donde se encontraba el doctor, o no. Así que después de unos segundos, me presenté

- Ahh, sí. Es esa puerta de ahí. - me señaló una puerta a su derecha, casi sin levantar la cabeza del teclado.

Me giré y puse camino hacía la puerta mientras meneaba la cabeza por la poca atención y cordialidad de la chica.

Llamé a la puerta y una voz desde el interior me dio acceso.

- Pase - Aunque no me pareció la voz de Carlisle, ya que parecía más juvenil y dulce, no le preste demasiada importancia y entré.

Al entrar en ese despacho, un chico de pelo cobrizo estaba agachado en el suelo, abriendo un cajón.

- Perdón… estoy buscando al Dr. Cullen. - le dije suavemente.

- Sí, soy yo. - Eso me dejo trastocada, haciéndome pestañear varias veces seguidas.

- Pero… como que… - murmuré agachando los ojos.

Entonces él, levantó la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Era el hombre con el rostro más perfecto que había visto en mí vida. Tenía unos ojos dorados que te traspasaban y unos labios carnosos y sonrojados que pedían ser besados.

_Dios… es el de la foto. Debe ser el hijo de Carlisle._

Esos pensamientos me alejaron de la realidad por unos segundos, dejándome completamente perdida en ellos, hasta que él frunció el ceño. Mostrando un gesto de disgusto.

- Querías algo? - me preguntó tuteándome; bueno, realmente él no podía ser mucho mayor que yo, mostrando desagrado en su voz.

- Bueno… yo, estaba buscando a… - las palabras casi no me salían de la garganta. No sabía si por la impresión de ese rostro perfectísimo, o por su mirada de disgusto y casi de hasta enfado.

Pero entonces, una voz que sí reconocí, hizo acto de presencia en el despacho.

- Bella… querida! - Carlisle vino hacía mí y me abrazo con fuerza. - Me alegro de que hayas podido subir. Espero que no te ocasionara demasiados problemas - me dijo con la mirada cargada de preocupación.

- Carlisle… Yo no tengo que darle explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer a nadie… ya sabes lo que opino yo de eso - le dije girando mi cabeza y mirándolo de lado con las cejas alzadas. Él sonrió, conocedor de lo poco gustosa que era yo para dar excesivas explicaciones.

- Claro… pero igualmente…

- No… tranquilo. No se me han echado al cuello ni nada por el estilo - le dije haciendo una broma, la cual para él, debía de llevar otro significado, ya que se tensó de inmediato, intentando disimular igual de rápido.

- Cómo estás Bella? Esto debe estar siendo durísimo para ti -su voz y su rostro eran la pena personificada.

- Si te soy sincera… estoy viviendo esto como en un mundo paralelo; como si no me afectara, como si casi no me importara… creo que estoy negándome a admitir la verdad - le contesté con toda sinceridad. - Estoy dejando a los acontecimientos llegar, sin pararme demasiado a pensar ni a reflexionar… - entonces giré la cabeza y volví a encontrarme con aquellos ojos dorados, penetrantes y curiosos; los cuales, no habían apartado su mirada fría y hostil.

- Oh… perdón, no os he presentado. Él es el Dr. Cullen, Edward, ella es Bella Swan - Carlisle nos presentó oficialmente. Yo le dediqué una tímida sonrisa, mientras que él, no apartaba su mirada penetrante de mí.

Entonces, la endulzó levemente, acercándose a mí. Alzó la mano, a la par que yo hacía lo mismo.

- Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Creo que al doctor Cullen que buscabas era a él, a mí padre. - Yo abrí los ojos, mordiéndome el labio, mientras alzaba la mano algo temerosa. Su rostro era inescrutable.

Él la recibió entre las suyas, estrechándomela a modo de saludo.

Su piel estaba fría, como la de Carlisle. Pero no me molestó, al igual que me pasaba con él. Aunque lo más sorprendente de todo, es que una especie de corriente eléctrica, me recorrió en un segundo todo el cuerpo ante su tacto. Fue una sensación inigualable; la cual me hizo soltar el aire de mis pulmones mientras me quedaba completamente estática, con mi mano entre la suya.

Aunque estaba sumida en mis propios pensamientos, embriagándome de ese maravilloso ser que tenía delante de mis ojos, pude distinguir como él me miraba tenso, con el aire retenido en su cuerpo. Su mirada se había endurecido aun más, pero había un trasfondo de curiosidad y… _miedo?_

Aunque estuviera ante el ser más atractivo y atrayente del mundo, una sensación de desasosiego se apoderó de mi corazón haciéndolo atronar bajo mi pecho. Su mirada me hacía tener escalofríos.

En ese momento, una voz que ya había oído con anterioridad, nos hizo soltarnos de la mano de forma brusca, dejándolas caer a los lados de nuestros respectivos cuerpos.

- Hola chicos… Vaya… por fin la pillamos a solas, jeje! - me giré y pude comprobar que era Alice; la secretaria de Carlisle.

- Aliceee… - la reprendió él por algo que a mí se me escapaba - sí… por fin. Ven que te la presente - Carlisle se acercó a mí y sujetándome por los hombros, me presentó. - Bella Swan, esta es Alice Cullen - Cullen? Así que era su otra hija. - Otra de mis hijas.

En los meses que estuvimos juntos en New Hampshire no había sabido prácticamente nada de su familia y ahora en menos de cinco minutos, había conocido a dos de sus hijos.

- Hola Bella… soy Alice. Aunque bueno, ya nos conocemos, verdad? - me dijo sonriendo con ganas.

Ahora que la podía ver bien, con detenimiento, me percaté de lo hermoso de su rostro. Sus fracciones delicadas y delineadas, con unos ojos dorados, brillantes de felicidad encubiertos por unas espesas pestañas negras y todo ello, enmarcado por un sedoso y perfectamente peinado cabello negro. Era realmente preciosa.

- Hola, soy Bella. Es un placer - extendí mi mano a lo que ella me devolvió el gesto sin dudar.

Y otra vez su tacto era frío, igual que el de ellos. Para no ser familia biológica, tenían ciertos rasgos que los hacían parecerse demasiado. Era muy extraño.

- Siento mucho lo de tu padre, Bella. Sí necesitas algo, bueno… mi padre ya te habrá dicho que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites - su rostro se volvió abatido, sonriendo con cierta tristeza.

- Gracias, eres muy amable - le respondí con una sonrisa apenada.

- Ven, vamos a otro despacho, aquí tenemos público en exceso - me volvió a coger por los hombros llevándome hasta la puerta, mientras miraba sonriente hacía su hija.

Nos metimos en otra sala un par de puertas más allá. Era una sala para conferencias. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y comenzó a preguntarme, otra vez, como me encontraba.

Le volví a decir exactamente lo mismo, ya que era como me sentía realmente.

- Y qué piensas hacer después? Vas a volver a New Hampshire y agotar el tiempo que te queda de uso y disfrute de tú habitación?

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Aunque tengo que volver de todos modos, ya que solo me he traído lo justo para tirar unos días… Pero bueno, mi tiempo allí, ha llegado a su fin. No pueden volver a contratarme, ya que hay más alumnos esperando y en menos de un mes tengo que dejar la habitación, así que… la verdad… no lo sé… estoy completamente perdida Carlisle. No sé que hacer con mi vida ahora… tanto estudiar, tanto aplicarme… y ahora… - noté como un nudo crecía en mi garganta impidiéndome continuar hablando. Entonces, unas lágrimas traicioneras, resbalaron por mis mejillas.

- Oh… Bella, cielo… no llores. Es normal que ahora te sientas así. Pero pasados unos días, empezaras a ver las cosas con más claridad, ya verás. Y como te ha dicho Alice, nos tienes aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites. Sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que sea.

- Vamos…! - me levanté de manera brusca de la silla, alzando la voz - tú tienes tu familia, la cual si no fuera por casualidad no me hubieras ni presentado. Es muy leal por tu parte que la mantengas alejada de tu vida laboral, pero pensé… creí, que yo era algo más para ti que una simple compañera… que una simple alumna. - él me miraba con dolor en los ojos - Por eso no me gusta intimar con la gente… porque llegas a descubrir su lado oscuro, su lado egoísta…

Carlisle se levantó de la silla, agarrándome por los hombros.

- Bella… Es verdad que te he tenido completamente alejada de mí familia. Tú te abriste a mí, aun resultando arduo para ti… y cómo he respondido yo a tu confianza? Pero ahora estás aquí, todo será distinto… - movió la cabeza como intentando sacarse algo de ella y volvió a depositar su mirada sobre mis ojos llorosos - Mi familia es muy cerrada para la gente nueva, solo es eso… pero tú… tú has hecho mella en mi, Bella. Eres como una hija para mí… Ellos te admitirán una vez te hayan conocido. Ya has visto la reacción de Alice - dijo él sonriendo con ilusión.

- Sí… también he visto la reacción de _él_ y no ha sido muy cordial, por decirlo de alguna manera - le contesté frunciendo los labios y alzando las cejas - por un momento pensé que iba a comerme.

- Bueno… Edward junto a Rosalie, mi otra hija, son los más cerrados ante la gente de fuera de nuestro entorno. Pero… él es muy buena persona, ya lo irás descubriendo… - no lo dejé acabar.

- No, no Carlisle. No me quedaré para descubrir nada. En cuanto todo esto acabe me iré para no volver nunca más. Te tengo demasiado cariño para ponerte en una situación difícil con tu familia y por supuesto, no te haré elegir - agaché la cabeza hacía el suelo; ver su mirada suplicante me hacía daño… mucho daño - Ahora tengo que bajar. La gente está por llegar y… bueno… ya nos veremos antes de mi marcha.

Sin más, le quité suavemente las manos que aun descansaban en mis hombros y me fui.

Cuando llegaba al ascensor, Alice me interceptó.

- Bella… espera - me dijo acercándose despacio, con la mirada cautelosa.

- Qué Alice…? Vuelve con tu familia… no quiero ser una molestia ni una carga para nadie. Llevo demasiado tiempo valiéndome sola, como para necesitar de nadie ahora - la miré descargando en ella toda mi rabia, hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron y no pude seguir hablando. Su mirada era tierna, compasiva, afectuosa.

- Bella… Ese es el problema… que llevas demasiado tiempo sola - arrugué el entrecejo, mostrando sorpresa de que ella fuera conocedora de algo sobre mí - Nuestro padre nos ha hablado varias veces sobre ti - parecía que hubiera entendido mi mirada confusa y quisiera explicarse - Aunque solo hablara contigo por teléfono, todos sabíamos de tu existencia. Siempre nos dijo, que en algún momento os volveríais a encontrar y que te presentaría a toda la familia.

- Quéee? - ahora mis palabras de reproche, resonaban en mí cabeza taladrándome por el arrepentimiento de haber tratado así a Carlisle. El ser más noble, gentil y bueno que hubiera llegado a conocer.

- Sí, Bella. Todos sabíamos de ti. Él no te ha tenido tan escondida como tú imaginas. Simplemente que con algunos de mis hermanos, es difícil entrar a alguien nuevo. Son muy recelosos con la familia y su seguridad y privacidad. Solo es eso - ella sonreía con cierta pesadumbre.

- Ya… pero yo… yo no quiero, no puedo poner a tu padre en tal tesitura con vuestra familia… Y deja de mirarme así, Alice. Soy muy terca… no me harás cambiar de opinión por que me mires con esos ojitos - realmente, no era que no me pudiera convencer, sino que estaba sintiendo como sí lo estaba haciendo poco a poco. Su mirada era extrañamente influyente en mí y eso me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

- Bella… deberías venir a casa. Todos estamos deseando conocerte -sus palabras hacían mella en mí. Notaba como mi convencimiento de alejarme, se venía a pique por segundos.

Entonces, una voz dulce y aterciopelada, pero a su vez, dura y profunda, habló, interrumpiéndonos de forma algo tosca.

- Alice! - la llamó alzando la voz - deja a esa chica en paz. Tiene asuntos que tratar. Que vuelva a sus obligaciones - me giré y vi como Edward, el hijo de Carlisle, me miraba destilando rabia y rencor por sus ojos, clavados fijamente en los míos.

Pero… _esa chica_… Cómo que _esa? _Tengo nombre… y él lo sabe. Y… _ qué vuelva a sus obligaciones?_ Pero que se habrá creído el estúpido y arrogante ese para dirigirse a mí de esa manera… y para hablarle así a su dulce y encantadora hermana.

- Oye… controla tus modales… parece que la carrera no te ha enseñado a como comportarte delante de dos chicas y a interrumpirlas en una conversación… privada! - le dije lanzándole chispazos de rabia por los ojos, directos a los suyos; los cuales no me habían perdido de vista en un solo instante.

- Pero… qué te has creído tú para hablarme así? - me contestó visiblemente molesto porque le hubiera contestado.

- Pues parece ser que me creo lo mismo que tú; ya que lo has hecho primero. Aunque ya que yo parece ser, que tengo más modales y educación que tú mismo, que eres médico, voy a dar esta conversación por zanjada. - En ese mismo momento, el ascensor se abrió en nuestra planta, dándome el acceso a una huida limpia y orgullosa.

Me metí en el ascensor y pulse el subterráneo 1. Allí es donde estaba la capilla ardiente. Donde me esperaba mi pesadilla.

Al llegar, los chicos de la Push, me miraron con alivio. Mostrándome una cordial y cariñosa sonrisa.

- Bella… ya estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso por tu tardanza. - me dijo Jake acariciándome un brazo. Yo ante su contacto, me ladee levemente. No podía soportar su cercanía… ya que imágenes de lo más nítidas de lo sucedido en su garaje hacía ni dos horas, me llegaban a mi cerebro pegándose allí igual que una ventosa.

- Ya estoy aquí. Ha llegado alguien ya? - ellos negaron con la cabeza - bueno, pues entonces entremos. Quiero hacer esto bien, por papá… no es muy correcto estar fuera del velatorio, dejando a tu difunto solo - cogí aire por la boca, aguantándolo en los pulmones, hasta que lo expulse todo de golpe. - Entremos.

Era una sala parecida a una iglesia. La caja estaba en el fondo, rodeada de coronas y ramos y enfrente de ella, había bancos para sentarse. A un extremo, había un confesionario; imagino por si a alguien le apetecía desahogarse en un momento determinado con el párroco.

Nos sentamos en el banco más próximo a la caja. Al cabo de un rato, sin haber abierto ninguno la boca, me levanté y miré las coronas y ramos que allí descansaban. Todos traían su típica cinta malva con el nombre de quien iba enviada.

Una de las coronas, la más preciosa y llamativa de todas, atrajo mi atención rápidamente.

Cuando leí de quien venía dirigida, un nudo se apoderó de mi garganta, teniendo que hacer grandísimos esfuerzos por no llorar.

"_Familia Cullen"_

_Cómo podía haber sido tan desconsiderada? Cómo había hablado así al que había sido mi protector estos últimos meses?_… Incluso en la lejanía, podía sentir como él velaba por mí…

En cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad, me disculparía con Carlisle… y con su hija.

Al poco tiempo, la gente empezó a llegar. El momento que más temía. Lágrimas, unas más sinceras que otras, sollozos, y palabras llenas de amor y cariño para mí padre y para mí.

Eso era algo que me molestaba sumamente… Por qué la gente dice cosas buenas del muerto? Díselas a él en vida… que las pueda oír y agradecértelas. No esperes a decirle a alguien algo… por qué puede que esa espera sea eterna… puede que esa persona no pueda llegar a oír eso de tus labios; esas palabras que a lo mejor estaba deseando oírte pronunciar y que nunca llegaron…

Entonces, una bombillita se encendió en mí cabeza. No iba a esperar a tener oportunidad de hablar con Carlisle… yo misma iba a crear esa oportunidad… e iba a ser ahora!

Me acerqué a Jake, y con aire apesadumbrado le hablé. Sabía que eso le afectaría; aun lo conocía bien.

- Jake… tengo que ir al lavabo. Necesito unos minutos a solas. Esto me está superando. No tardaré… coméntaselo a tu padre y a Harry, de acuerdo?

- Bella… cielo… quieres que te acompañe? Quieres que nos vayamos solos a algún lado para que tomes un poco de aire fresco - por un momento, un sentimiento de remordimientos y culpa se apoderaron de mí. Él había tragado hasta el fondo… mi plan había salido genial, pero ahora me sentía mal, porque él se sentía mal por mi… Fantástico!

- No Jake… en serio, gracias. Pero necesito un momento a solas. De verdad, no tardo. - no esperé a que volviera a hablar y acabar de doblegar mi voluntad.

Una vez que la doble puerta de la sala de velatorios estuvo cerrada a mis espaldas, salí corriendo rumbo al ascensor.

La subida hasta la 5ª planta se me hizo eterna. Parecía que el ascensor estuviera confabulado en mi contra, queriendo hacer que perdiera los papeles y la emprendiera a patadas contra él.

Por fin, las puertas correderas se abrieron y volví a estar enfrente del escritorio de aquella señorita tan poco amable.

- Hola, disculpe, el Dr. Cullen sigue dentro? - ella levantó levemente la cabeza, escrutándome - Soy Bella Swan… estuve aquí hace una hora, aproximadamente - En ese momento no recordé que había _dos _doctores Cullen.

- Ahh… Sí, él sigue ahí dentro. Puedes pasar, está solo - dicho eso, volvió a posar su mirada en la pantalla del ordenador.

En dos zancadas, estaba enfrente a su puerta, y sin pararme a llamar, la abrí de un tirón empezando a hablar sin tan siquiera comprobar que era él el que estaba allí.

- Oh… Carlisle, yo… siento cómo me he portado, he sido… - En ese momento, mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron hasta alcanzar límites insospechados debido a la grandísima sorpresa. El que estaba allí, ahora de pie, no era Carlisle, sino su hijo… Edward.

- Vaya… parece que te vuelves a equivocar de Dr. Cullen. Eres siempre así de despistada, o es que lo haces apropósito? - me dijo con un tono cargado de burla. Pero sus ojos seguían mirándome con la misma hostilidad que antes. Qué le había hecho yo a ese tipo para que me mirara de esa forma?

- Cómo dices? Apropósito para qué? Para verte a ti? Estarás mal de la azotea para pensar eso, guapito! - le dije con todo mi sarcasmo - Quiero ver a tu padre. Está él por aquí? - y alcé mi cabeza con mucho orgullo.

- Vaya… así que salió contestona la niñata - me respondió con más burla.

Pero el problema no fue ese, sino que él se iba acercando poco a poco a mí. Con un aire excesivamente seductor. Un aura de erotismo, de atracción irrefrenable lo envolvía. Pero eso no era lo que me asustaba… ya que aunque las piernas me temblaban solo de sentir esa atracción fuera de lo inexplicable, podía hacerle frente… lo que me atemorizaba, era sentir esos fríos y duros ojos recorrerme. Como si fuera una exquisitez culinaria, una delicatessen para él… Qué razón llevaba por aquel entonces con mis pensamientos furtivos y alocados.

Notaba como mi pulso se disparaba en mis venas… más por el miedo que me daba, que por su aire seductor y carismático.

Cuando estaba solo a dos pasos de tocarme, ya que vi a la legua que esa era su intención, di un paso hacía atrás, contrayéndome; intentando protegerme de él. De su roce.

- Apártate de mí. No me toques - le dije jadeando. No sabía explicarlo, pero estaba completamente asustada ante su cercanía. Era como un instinto de supervivencia que me lo gritaba inconscientemente en la cabeza.

- Edward… sepárate - la voz dura de Carlisle, me hizo descontraer los músculos, saltando a sus brazos, los cuales abrió para recibirme.

- Vamos… qué pensabas que iba a hacerle? - le dijo él con tono ofendido y en cierto grado burlón.

Noté como Carlisle alzaba la cabeza hacía su hijo.

- Vamos Bella, salgamos de aquí.

Nos volvimos a meter en la sala de conferencias. En cuanto sentí la puerta cerrarse a nuestras espaldas, me separé de él, encarándolo.

- Carlisle, siento muchísimo lo que te dije antes. No tenía ningún derecho a portarme así contigo. Siempre has sido sumamente bueno y comprensivo conmigo y yo te lo pago así… portándome como una niña malcriada… de verdad que lo siento. - Mis ojos resquemaban por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir - Eres… tú, tú te has convertido en alguien importante para mí y no quiero estropearlo. Ahora que te has abierto conmigo, no voy a echarme atrás por miedo, por cobardía… Eres como mi familia… como un padre. Te quiero y no voy a dejar que te deshagas tan fácilmente de mí, me oyes? No te libraras de mí. - Unas profundas y sinceras lágrimas, descendieron por mis mejillas encendidas. Carlisle pasó sus pulgares por ellas, limpiándomelas.

- Oh… mi dulce Bella… Yo también te quiero hija… Eres tan dulce, tan gentil y ahora puedo comprobar que mi teoría de que eres cariñosa, era acertada. Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión. Eso significa que te quedarás aquí? Te quedarás conmigo? - sus ojos eran cristalinos… puros y sinceros.

- No lo sé… Es más complicado de lo que parece - ahora sería el momento de hablarle de Jacob, pero no tenía tiempo. Su mirada se volvió triste - Lo pensaré, de acuerdo. Por unos días… pero no te prometo nada.

- Por ahora, eso me vale.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo cargado de sentimientos. Me aferré a él como si fuera mi único salva vidas en un naufragio… y en cierto modo, así era. Él posaba tiernas caricias por mi melena, susurrándome palabras tiernas.

- Estaré aquí para protegerte pequeña; no volverás a estar sola, jamás. Yo estaré aquí… y mí familia también.

Estuvimos así abrazados durante un tiempo indefinido, hasta que él me separó de él; despacio, con delicadeza.

- Bella… por qué has cambiado de opinión respecto a marcharte con tanta premura… y por qué esa prisa en decirme todo eso? - me dijo mirándome con gran amor… y cierta curiosidad.

- Estaba oyendo las palabras de pésame de toda esa gente… y pensé lo que siempre pienso en estas ocasiones… por qué no se dicen cuando aun están a tiempo? Por qué esperan a que sea demasiado tarde? Entonces decidí que tenía que decirte esto ya. No esperar a que algo pudiera separarnos… A que cualquier cosa pudiera pasarte antes de que yo te dijera esto. Esa idea me hizo estremecer. - le sujeté la cara entre mis manos temblorosas - Por favor, prométeme que te cuidaras; que tendrás cuidado siempre… ahora, no puedes dejarme… tú también no… TÚ no. - le dije clavándole mi mirada llorosa en sus dorados ojos. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

- Claro que tendré cuidado… no tengas miedo Bella. Nada me sucederá, nada me separará de ti para que te cuide y te proteja. Es hora de empezar a cumplir mi promesa como Dios manda. - su voz sonó firme, al igual que su decisión.

Me di cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo, así que me despedí de él más calmada y volví a bajar al velatorio. Había pasado más de media hora. No quería que los chicos de la Push sospecharan que había estado con el doctor. No tenía ganas de bronca con ellos.

Al llegar, un muy alterado Jake, vino hasta mí.

- Bella… por Dios… dónde te habías metido? - me preguntó sujetándome por los hombros.

- Tranquilo, salí un momento fuera… necesitaba aire, y luego fui al baño y perdí la noción del tiempo; siento haberte preocupado. - él sonrió, y pasó su mano ardiente por mi mejilla. Su tacto me hizo revivir nuestro momento de pasión, haciéndome cerrar los ojos fuertemente… aunque eso, acabo de empeorarlo, ya que así, las imágenes venían más fuertes, más nítidas.

Gente que había ido llegando en mi ausencia, vino a darme su pésame y otra vez, esas palabras tardías… Cómo si yo pudiera hacérselas llegar a mí padre de alguna manera. Cómo me fastidiaba!

La tarde, por fin pasó cuando apenas quedaba ya gente en la sala, la enorme puerta de madera, se abrió, dando paso a siete personas. Tres, ya las conocía, al resto, me imaginaba de sobra quién podían ser.

**Siento la tardanza chicas, pero estos días han sido fiestas y e estado algo "liadilla", jaja!**

**Vaya comienzo estos dos... jaja! Y para rematar, Jake en discordia... Bufff... Esto se caldea por momentos.**

**Por qué tratará Edward a Bella así? Será que no le gusta? O que le gusta demasiado?**

**Un besote grandote para todassss!**


	8. Chapter 8 PVEdward

_Las primeras impresiones... siempre son las acertadas a largo tiempo?_

**CAPITULO 8**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDWARD PV<strong>_

Por la tarde, estaba desesperado. Carlisle me había estado informado durante todo el día que Bella ya estaba en el hospital. Que se habían encontrado en la morgue, que había dormido en su despacho, que lo había oído discutir con los descendientes lobunos… todo. No se dejaba ningún detalle. Poniéndome a mí más nervioso aun.

Cuando estaba distraído con unos papeles, oí una voz desde fuera. Una voz que me resultaba familiar. Era dulce, aterciopelada; educada y fina… y sobretodo sensual.

- Hola, disculpe. Pero creo que el Dr. Cullen me está esperando.

Ella debió moverse y una esencia, la más atrayente que jamás había olido, me llegó impactándome de lleno en mis fosas nasales. Por un momento, la boca se me llenó de ponzoña. Tuve que sujetarme a la mesa y a la vez controlar la fuerza ejercida sobre ella para no hacerla pedazos.

Nunca en toda mi existencia había olido algo semejante.

- Soy Isabella Swan.

No… nooo… No podía ser ella. Esto lo complicaba todo. Si su olor me atraía de esa manera, como iba ni siquiera a poder estar cerca de ella y comportarme de forma natural? Esto era un castigo enviado directamente de Dios.

Unos tímidos golpes se escucharon en mí puerta. Le dí acceso, escondiendo mi cara, fingiendo buscar algo en los cajones de debajo de mi escritorio, acción que me dio tiempo para coger aire antes de que ella llenara la habitación con su aroma.

- Perdón… estoy buscando al Dr. Cullen - me dijo con voz dulce.

- Sí, soy yo - Eso la dejo trastocada, haciéndola pestañear varias veces seguidas y frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero… como que… - murmuró desconcertada.

Entonces, levanté la cabeza. Y nuestras miradas se encontraron por fin.

Si en la mente de mi padre, me parecía el ser más hermoso de este mundo, teniéndola allí, delante de mí, mirándome con sus ojos expectantes y curiosos, me parecía un ángel enviado del cielo.

Tenía el rostro angelical, unas proporciones y rasgos perfectos, enmarcado en una larga melena ondulada de color azabache que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos, una combinación entre azul claro y grisáceos, envueltos en unas espesas y largas pestañas negras. Su boca… labios carnosos, sonrojados y apetecibles… muy apetecibles. Demasiado.

Su cuerpo, era la mayor de las tentaciones. Sus curvas, perfectamente alineadas, la hacían parecer una Diosa griega. Sus caderas, curvadas y marcadas, sus pechos firmes y redondos, sus piernas largas y rectas… _Edward, Edward céntrate._

Nuestro contacto visual no llegó a durar más de 15 segundos, pero me dio tiempo más que de sobra a darme cuenta de que Alice tenía razón… _- Prepárate para conocerla en persona. – _

En ese momento me di cuenta de que debía seguir con mi plan. Si ahora dudaba, si ahora me comportaba con delicadeza y dulzura con ella… sería mi perdición absoluta. Y de paso, la de ella también.

- Querías algo? - le pregunté con tono desagradable. Eso me dolía, pero debía ser así. Era lo mejor para ella.

- Bueno… yo, estaba buscando a… - las palabras se le atragantaban. Ella estaba confusa y disgustada con mi actitud. Incluso abochornada, haciéndole salir unos tentadores coloretes en las mejillas.

En ese momento, Carlisle apareció, haciendo que a ella se le iluminan los ojos al verlo.

Esa manera de mirar debería estar prohibida por ley. Estaba radiante, hermosísima… y su corazón brincaba de felicidad, haciendo que se me llenara la boca de ponzoña; otra vez.

Ellos se dieron un fuerte y amoroso abrazo. Lo que daría yo por ser Carlisle en esos momentos y tocar su cálido y perfecto cuerpo.

Hablaron durante unos instantes, hasta que la conversación se volvió algo más privada y ella miró hacía mí. Su mirada era cristalina… me daba a entender que no seguiría hablando mientras yo estuviera presente.

Carlisle nos presento de forma oficial. Ella, intentando ser cordial, me dedicó una tímida sonrisa, la cual me hizo sentir como si mi corazón trastabillara, aun siendo imposible tal cosa. Eso me hizo cambiar levemente la dureza de mí mirada, devolviéndole una sonrisa aún más ligera que la suya.

- Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Creo que al doctor Cullen que buscabas era a él, a mí padre. - ella se mordió el labio inferior. Aunque era un gesto sencillo, seguramente algo habitual en ella, me hizo estremecer.

_Edward, sé un poco más cordial hijo. Ella está cohibida. Facilítaselo un poco, por favor _La voz mental de mi padre me pilló por sorpresa, aunque no debería. Él estaba viendo la forma poco agradable con la que yo la miraba.

Entonces, alcé mi mano. Ella copio mi gesto dubitativa, pero los modales que estaba empezando a ver que tenía, más que de sobra, la hicieron devolverme el gesto.

Cuando nuestras pieles se encontraron, una especie de corriente recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Su tacto era cálido, suave. Eso me hizo pensar inconscientemente cómo sería el resto de su piel. Ante ese pensamiento y esa sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo, me tensé de inmediato. Notando como mi mirada se endurecía incluso más que antes. Ella meneó ligeramente la cabeza, dándome su olor de lleno. Contuve el aliento, ya que tuve miedo de hacer un mal gesto, sintiendo como mis ojos se oscurecían por la sed. Por el hambre de ella. Pero no puede apartar la mirada de su rostro, el cual empezaba a reflejar cierto miedo.

_Lo que me faltaba… es perceptiva, e intuyo que también curiosa. Eso lo complicara todo aún más._

Entonces Alice, hizo acto de presencia, salvándome o mejor dicho, salvándola a ella de llegar a entrar en pánico por mi mirada amedentradora.

Carlisle y ella se metieron en un despacho, poco alejado del mío. No hizo falta mandar a Alice guardar silencio, ya que ella estaba tan interesada como yo en oír como hablaban ellos dos.

Y sí… tenían confianza. Se tenían cariño… mucho más que cariño.

- Alice… sabes de lo que me he dado cuenta? - ella me miró confusa, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Yo rodé los ojos, de forma cansada.

- Alice… no puedo leerle la mente - entonces ella se puso seria y mostró toda su atención a mis palabras.

- Queee? Estás seguro de eso?- Alice me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Claro que estoy seguro… Es la primera persona que conozco a la que no puedo leerle los pensamientos. Estoy totalmente desconcertado - le dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno… - ella cambió su mirada por una cargada de picardía - esto me da aun más la razón… - la miré extrañado agachando los ojos - sí Edward, no lo ves? Estáis predestinados… - dijo exaltante - sois tal para cual! - ella estaba radiante y yo completamente desconcertado. - Es el antídoto perfecto para tu don. - sonreía complacida por su propia deducción.

- Aliceee... en este caso no es ningún antídoto. Es una maldición. - resople - Es perceptiva, y me arriesgaría a decir que bastante curiosa. Es una complicación para todos nosotros. - Alice hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a tal descubrimiento.

Entonces fijamos nuestra atención otra vez en la conversación entre Bella y Carlisle, al alzar ella la voz mostrando disgusto, echándole en cara a Carlisle que la había mantenido alejada de su familia, cuando ella si se había abierto a él.

Carlisle hizo mención a que a ella le costaba intimar con la gente. Ante ese comentario, Alice y yo nos miramos extrañados.

Él se excusó con ella a la vez que le replicaba. Como un último recurso a que realmente quería que ella confiara en él, en que la ayudaría y que su familia también, le puso a Alice de ejemplo. Pero ella fue rápida y me mencionó a mí; la manera en que la había mirado y que parecía que iba a comerla. Ante ese comentario, Alice me miró inquisitivamente, haciéndome agachar la cabeza.

Entonces ella mostró el lado gentil y desinteresado que Carlisle nos había explicado de Bella, diciéndole que no lo haría elegir y que no lo podría en un apuro con su familia, dando la conversación por concluida.

Alice salió al hall para interceptarla y calmarla. Ella había reaccionado así debido a los nervios de todo lo acontecido. Pero en cierto modo, tenía razón al recriminarle a Carlisle que la había mantenido totalmente al margen de su vida privada. Si eran amigos, él debería haberle hablado de nosotros.

Alice fue llevándola a su terreno, mostrándole su perfecta mirada de pena. Podía sentir desde mi despacho, los golpeteos del corazón de Bella.

Salí y me dirigí hacía donde ellas estaban, mostrándome otra vez desagradable. Ella debía de ver y comprobar mi carácter tosco y grosero, antes de que el deslumbramiento que siempre ejercía en el sexo femenino, hiciese acto de presencia en su mente.

Ante mis palabras duras y frías, ella no se apoquino, contestándome con el mismo tono de voz. Eso hizo que me gustase aun más. Tenía agallas y no dudaba en sacarlas.

Se metió en el ascensor sin volver a mirarme. Sabía que le costaba aguantarme la mirada, para eso no necesitaba leerle la mente.

_Una chica con carácter, eh? Como te gustan a ti…_ Pensó Alice, haciéndome bufar fastidiado. Me di la vuelta y me metí en mí despacho.

Un par de horas después, ella volvió para encontrarse con Carlisle. Pero no dándose cuenta de que había dos doctores Cullen, entro en mi despacho sobresaltada, empezando a disculparse. Otro rasgo que me encantaba… ella era una persona noble.

Entró en el despacho como un torbellino, empezando a hablar, sin ni siquiera fijarse quien era el que allí se encontraba. Me levanté de la silla, quería estar a su altura y así poder contemplarla mejor.

- Oh… Carlisle, yo… siento cómo me he portado, he sido… - ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de su error. Tuve que contener la sonrisa que amenazaba por delatarme. Sus gestos eran de lo más divertidos.

- Vaya… parece que vuelves a equivocarte de Dr. Cullen. Eres siempre así de despistada, o es que lo haces apropósito? - Mi tono era de burla total, pero haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo, seguí mirándola con ojos duros.

- Cómo dices? Apropósito para qué? Para verte a ti? Estarás mal de la azotea para pensar eso, guapito! - me dijo mostrando un completo sarcasmo. Genio… otra cualidad que me resultaba fascinante a la par que atrayente; estaría todo el día provocándola solo por verla sacar ese genio que me enloquecía.

- Vaya… así que salió contestona la niñata - le contesté con más burla. Sin darme cuenta, me estaba acercando a ella poco a poco. Ella, ejercía sobre mí una fuerza de atracción imposible de controlar.

Cuando estaba a tan solo dos pasos, casi pudiendo notar su piel junto a la mía, ella retrocedió contrayéndose.

- Apártate de mí. No me toques - dijo jadeando asustada. Odiaba que ella tuviera ese sentimiento hacía mí. Aunque era el mejor, por mucho que me doliese.

Sentí a Carlisle acercarse a nosotros, entrando en ese momento en el despacho.

- Edward… sepárate - me dijo de forma dura.

Bella se protegió en sus brazos, mientras él me miraba confuso. _Edward… qué estaba pasando aquí? Pretendías asustarla?_ Me preguntó mentalmente. Yo negué con la cabeza, con la mirada gacha.

No podía permitir que Carlisle se enterara de mi atracción por Bella. Eso lo hundiría y lo que menos quería en este mundo era eso… y sobre todo defraudarlo. Él me hizo llegar a ser la persona, o vampiro… que llegué a ser. Me brindó la oportunidad, mostrándome su apoyo y comprensión, hasta que llegue a poder hacer una vida normal entre los humanos.

Y sabía perfectamente lo que esa chica significaba para él; había calado hondo, muy hondo en su corazón y también sabía que quería introducirla en la familia para poder ayudarla y protegerla.

No podía ser un hijo desagradecido y darle ese disgusto a mi padre.

Por lo que debía ser más cuidadoso con "mi plan" de mantener a Bella alejada de mí.

**Lo que es no hablar las cosas... Pero bueno, es normal que Edward al principio no le dijera nada a Carlisle, pero ahora ya ha comprobado que no era un encaprichamiento... Que está sintiendo por Bella algo más fuerte.**

**Pero bueno... no adelantemos acontecimientos. Esperemos a ver como sigue el tema.**

**Vosotras qué creeis? Aguantara Edward sin decir nada en casa? O si lo hace... Cuánto tardará?**

**Un besoteeeeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9 Presentaciones

_Las cosas buenas, siempre se hacen esperar._

**CAPITULO 9 Presentaciones**

* * *

><p>La tarde por fin pasó, cuando apenas quedaba ya gente en la sala, la enorme puerta de madera se abrió, dando paso a siete personas. Tres, ya las conocía, al resto, me imaginaba de sobra quién podían ser.<p>

El Dr. Cullen y su familia, se acercaron hasta mi posición, al lado del ataúd donde descansaba mi padre.

Me fijé, por supuesto, que todas las personas que ya salían, lo saludaban a él, a Alice y a otra mujer de la forma más correcta y amigable; en cambio, al resto, casi no se atrevían ni a mirarlos.

Los de la Push, que estaban prácticamente todos aun, se tensaron en cuanto los vieron entrar en la sala.

Al llegar a mí posición, Carlisle se acercó a mí, seguido muy de cerca de Alice.

- Bella… querida… qué tal has pasado la tarde?- me preguntó con expectación.

- Bueno… más o menos… mucha gente… demasiada gente diciendo cosas sin sentido… - dije haciendo rodar los ojos. Él sonrió a mí gesto negando con la cabeza.

- Bella… en determinadas ocasiones, creo que eres algo demasiado antisocial… e incluso insensible. Esa gente estaba despidiéndose de tu padre. - me contestó él con condescendencia.

- Vale… por mi perfecto… pero que se lo digan a él… que no me vuelvan a mí loca contándome batallitas de cuando eran pequeños, o cuando consiguió bajar a no se que gato de un árbol… Y pensar que aun me queda mañana… Joder… qué pesadez! - abrí los ojos, haciéndolos rodar a su vez, exhalando el aire con fastidio.

Noté como los tres chicos, incluso el maleducado y aterrador de Edward, sonreían ante mis palabras.

- Bueno, no hace falta que te pregunte como estás. Ya lo has dejado tú clarísimo. - Alice se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - Aun así quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho… y Jasper - ella se giró y le mando una mirada de advertencia, haciéndolo acercarse - también. Este es Jasper, mi pareja… otro hijo de Carlisle. - cuando dijo eso, incliné mi cabeza hacía un lado, abriendo mis ojos. No podía haber entendido bien.

- Todos son hijos míos y de Esme… ya te lo expliqué, recuerdas? - me preguntó Carlisle.

- Sí… sí es verdad. Siento haber puesto esa cara… cada cual… a lo suyo y al que no le guste… que se quite. - encogí los hombros, para darle a entender que me daba igual su parentesco, o que vivieran bajo el mismo techo como hermanos… Lo importante es que ellos fueran felices, y la verdad es que lo parecían. Jasper alzó su mano, suavemente, como pensándoselo. Yo alcé la mía dándole un ligero apretón. Y, ¡Joder, estaba helada!

Por un momento pensé que le había hecho daño, ya que se tensó de inmediato, quedándose rígido.

- Gracias por venir. Es un placer. – le dije de forma correcta; más bien, por decir algo.

Carlisle interrumpió nuestra presentación. Bueno… más bien la mía, ya que él no dijo nada, solo sonrió de forma amigable. Se quedó allí, cogido a mí mano, como si se hubiera transformado en piedra.

- Estos son Rosalie y Emmet - se acercó a mí oído con aire misterioso - también son pareja, - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. A lo que yo tuve que ocultar mi sonrisa bajo mis manos.

- Es un placer conocerte al fin, Bella. Aunque siento que haya sido en estas condiciones - se dirigió a mí Emmet - él alzó su mano para estrechar la mía - siento lo de tu padre.

Era un chico muy musculoso y aunque debería dar miedo de solo verlo, mirando detenidamente sus ojos, se veía alguien noble, bueno… y divertido.

- Gracias. Es muy gentil de tu parte el venir y darme el pésame - nuestras manos se encontraron y… sorpresa! Estaba fría… y podía suponer que las de los demás, también lo estarían.

- Esta es Rose, mi mujer - giré la cara y le sonreí con timidez. Ella era el otro hueso duro de roer de la familia. Su mirada, fría y penetrante lo corroboraban.

Se acercó a mí, y alzó su mano. El roce duró dos segundos escasos. Pero me dio tiempo más que de sobra a percatarme de que estaba fría, como certeramente había supuesto.

- Hola… te acompaño en el sentimiento. - me dijo muy solemne. Ante sus palabras, un amago de sonrisa, cruzó mis labios; la cual intenté ocultar con una mueca. - Qué? - me preguntó abriendo sus ojazos dorados mirándome con molestia.

- Oh… perdona… no quería ofenderte; simplemente me ha parecido raro que me dijeras eso, siendo las dos tan jóvenes. Esa frase solo me la dicho la gente mayor… los abuelos. - ante mis palabras, Emmet se llevo la mano a la boca intentando controlar las carcajadas. Rosalie se giró hacía él, traspasándolo con la mirada.

- Y ella es Esme, mi mujer. Ella es Bella, cariño. - depositó una mano en el hombro de ella y otra en el mío, acercándonos.

- Siento muchísimo tu perdida, cielo. Quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para lo que necesites, de acuerdo? - ella no estrechó mi mano, sino que se acercó a mí y me dio sendos besos en las mejillas. Sus labios estaban fríos… Pero, qué problema tendrían…? y además, para estarlos todos, no siendo familia biológica.

- Gracias, eres muy amable… y bueno, yo soy la pesada que llamaba a tu marido por teléfono. Espero de verdad que no te hay molestado, ya que esa era la más lejana de mis intenciones. - le dije sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

- Claro que no me molestaba… al contrario; siempre que llamabas, el humor de Carlisle mejoraba considerablemente. Él siempre se preocupaba cuando tardabas en llamar - me devolvió la sonrisa cargada de ternura.

Esa mujer derrochaba amor por todos sus poros. Su sonrisa, su forma de mirar, su semblante… era muy maternal. Era algo increíble, como acabando de conocerla, me hiciera sentir tan a gusto y confortada en su presencia.

- Bueno, a Edward ya lo conoces - me dijo Carlisle mirándome con precaución.

- Sí, ya tengo el gusto - dije sacando todo mi sarcasmo por la voz.

Cuando él estaba acercándose, noté como él y su familia se tensaba en el acto y a su vez, un olor a sangre reseca, bastante desagradable, envolvía el ambiente.

Edward clavó sus ojos, los cuales parecían haberse oscurecido de pronto, en los míos una centésima de segundo, apartándolos y mirando algo detrás de mí, retrocediendo. Estaba tan tenso y rígido que podría haberlo abofeteado y no se habría ni enterado.

Yo, de forma automática, seguí el camino de su mirada.

Alguien estaba abriendo el ataúd de mí padre. El cual, debido a las heridas que deformaban su rostro, permanecía cerrado, a parte, claro está del olor que empezaba a emanar a causa de estas.

Me giré en un movimiento veloz, quedando enfrente a la caja donde descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de mí padre.

- Noooo! - grité, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que allí reinaba.

Sin pensarlo, acorté los pocos pasos que me separaban del ataúd corriendo, apartando a aquel hombre de la caja de un empujón y cerrando la tapa de inmediato provocando un terrible estruendo en la sala.

- Pero… pero quién se cree usted que es para venir aquí y abrir la tapa de un ataúd que permanece cerrado? Es una falta de respeto total! Es increíble! - dije con la voz tomada por los nervios, alzándola algo más de lo debido.

- Perdona, yo solo quería despedirme… no sabía que él… Lo siento de verdad… - dijo rojo como un tomate maduro apartándose de la caja casi a trompicones.

- Qué lo sientes? Si él estuviera en condiciones de poder verse, yo sería la primera que dejaría la tapa abierta, no crees? - notaba como mi pulso se agolpaba en mis sienes, haciéndome casi hasta temblar.

- Sí… tienes razón… de verdad… disculpa mi poco tacto…

- Por favor, vete. - le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos; los cuales podía notar como soltaban chispazos de rabia.

Me giré y cerré la caja con el pasador. A ver si así, la gente se daba cuenta de que esa tapa no se podría volver a abrir.

- Al próximo que vuelva a abrir esta tapa, le corto las manos… así, sin más. - dije encolerizada.

- Bella… tranquila… no ha pasado nada… Ya está cielo. - Jake intentaba calmarme pasándome los brazos por los hombros, pero ese gesto desconsiderado me había sacado de mis casillas aun más, y teniendo en cuenta mi genio…

- Qué este tranquila? Estarás de broma? – le dije con la voz alzada, separándome de él de forma brusca y bastante desagradable - Solo ha abierto la caja por curiosidad morbosa, nada más. Si quiere ver cosas así, que se meta en Google, o si no, que se pase por urgencias… ya verás las pocas ganas que le quedan de volver a abrir ataúdes, no te jode! - Jake se quedó mudo ante mi contestación. Pero yo no era la niñata ingenua e inocente que él recordaba. Creí que con nuestra gloriosa sesión de sexo de esta tarde, le había quedado aclarado más que de sobra.

-Bella… tranquila, controla tu genio hija - me dijo Carlisle con la cara extraña. Su familia, ahora un poco más relajada, me miraba sorprendida, pero con un tono divertido.

- Siento haber perdido los papeles así - dije meneando la cabeza y rodando los ojos - pero ahora no nos sacaremos el olor a sangre reseca en días… - fruncí la nariz, dándole más realismo a mis palabras.

- No te preocupes, les diré a los de la limpieza que dejen las puertas abiertas. Mañana ya no olerá a nada. Además, me sorprende que te moleste tanto este olor. Ya as tratado con gente que venía ensangrentada cuando hiciste las prácticas en New Hampshire - me habló Carlisle como un profesor; en ese momento, me di cuenta de que echaba de menos sus lecciones, el trabajar codo con codo con él.

- Lo que me molesta, es que el que deja el olor a principio de descomposición, es mí padre. Eso es lo que realmente me incomoda. Además, te digo lo mismo que a él, - dije refiriéndome a Jacob - lo ha abierto por curiosidad morbosa… eso es lo que me jode de verdad! Maldita gente cotilla…

- Bellaaa… saca tu educación y tu paciencia a relucir… qué te tengo dicho una y mil veces? Paciencia, hija, paciencia - lo miré enarcando las cejas y frunciendo los labios. Él pasó su mano por mis hombros apretándome contra él.

Notaba como los de la Push se tensaban al más mínimo roce que Carlisle tenía conmigo. Era todo tan extraño... No me entraba en la cabeza, que una gente tan buena como ellos, no vieran lo buenísima persona que era el doctor.

Esme se acercó a mí, acariciándome un brazo con suavidad y ternura.

- Bella… tranquila cielo; ya pasó. La gente a veces no entiende de los sentimientos ni de lo mal que se pasa en estos momentos… - yo asentí - Quería preguntarte… bueno, si te gustaría cenar con nosotros hoy en casa? Podrás distraerte… de eso se encargará Alice - Esme miró hacía su hija, la cual sonreía mirándonos.

- Vaya Esme… es muy atento por tu parte, pero estoy alojada en la Push y… no creo que les guste que les de plantón. Si la invitación sigue en pie para otro día, iré encantada. - ella sonrió asintiendo.

- Claro que sigue en pie, para cuando tú quieras - me respondió acariciando mi cara.

Entonces, mi mirada fue a parar a Edward, que estaba unos pasos detrás de Esme. Su cara era de molestia total y completa. No sé como, pero intuí que sería producida por mi aceptación a la invitación de su madre; echo que me hizo replantearme seriamente el ir a cenar otro día.

Su mirada era helada, amedrentadora… No sabía exactamente lo que le podía haber echo a ese chico, pero lo que tenía muy claro era que ni él, ni nadie, iba a conseguir acobardarme. A parte, claro está de que era un completo mal educado, un arrogante y… sin ser tan fina… un completo gilipoyas!

La hora de cerrar la capilla ya había llegado a su fin y me despedí de todos los Cullen; bueno, de todos menos de Edward, el cual seguía mirándome de esa forma fría y penetrante.

Al final, acabaríamos teniéndola… estaba segura de ello.

Volví en coche con Jake hacía la reserva. La mitad del camino lo hicimos en silencio. El cual era en cierto modo cómodo y molesto a la vez. Hasta que Jake se digno a romperlo.

- Bella… estás muy unida al Dr. Cullen? - me preguntó sin mirarme.

- Sí. – contesté rotunda y sin ninguna clase de duda - Fue mi tutor cuando hice las prácticas en New Hampshire; él estaba solo allí, ya que su familia estaba aquí, en Forks y bueno, mis amigos de la universidad habían empezado sus prácticas en otros hospitales, por lo que yo también estaba sola. En poco tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, un apoyo, incluso casi, hasta un padre. Por qué lo preguntas? - me removí en mi asiento, quedando de frente a él.

- Bueno… él… he visto como te dejabas abrazar por él; sin importarte, sin molestarte su cercanía. - yo arrugué mi frente, no entendiendo a donde quería llegar a parar - me refiero a que con nosotros, te has dado el abrazo de rigor y ya. No te has apoyado en ninguno de los tuyos, sin embargo, al llegar Carlisle, los ojos volvieron a brillarte… - ahí lo interrumpí.

- Jake… perdona, pero la gente de la Push, incluido tu mismo, ya no sois los "míos". Eso dejó de ser así cuando nuestra relación se rompió. - mientras le decía eso, bajé mi mirada. No podía encontrarme ahora con sus ojos negros y profundos.

- Bella… tú siempre serás una de nosotros… - volví a interrumpirlo.

- No Jacob. Ahora tu prometida es una de vosotros. Yo solo soy una vieja amiga… una amiga del pasado que por circunstancias ha vuelto al pueblo; no te confundas. - ahora si lo miré, necesitaba que se metiera eso en la cabeza.

- Así que mi padre ya te ha dicho que Nessy y yo vamos a casarnos? - por un segundo, su contestación me dejó perdida. No contaba con que me saliera por ahí.

- Sí, me lo contó porque yo le pregunté si había alguna cosa que debiera saber… y él, entendió sobradamente por donde iba mi pregunta. Pero quiero que sepas, que lo que ha pasado esta tarde entre nosotros, está olvidado; bajo llave. Jamás se lo contaré a nadie, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, puedes estar tranquilo.

- Ya, pero el problema, es que yo no quiero olvidarlo… No quiero que me entiendas mal, pero… Dios mío… ha sido algo increíble! Prefiero no preguntar cómo has hecho para soltarte de ese modo en la cama… no soy nadie para preguntarte… - mientras él hablaba, yo resoplaba fuertemente dentro del habitáculo del vehículo - Lo que siento por Nessy es muy fuerte… es como una droga para mí, sin la cual no puedo vivir… Es algo difícil de entender y de explicar, pero lo que sigo y seguiré sintiendo por ti… jamás lo olvidaré… estás gravada a fuego en mi corazón, en mi cabeza y en mí alma. - sus palabras taladraban mi cerebro, mientras mi respiración y mí pulso se agitaban al compás el uno del otro.

- Jacob, por favor… no sigas… He tardado muchísimo en superar lo que paso entre nosotros, para que ahora me vengas diciendo todo esto. He tenido que repetirme una y mil veces que no me querías, que querías que estuviera fuera de tu vida. Para que ahora, después de tres años, me vengas diciendo que me sigues queriendo…?

- Es la más pura verdad, Bella… tú fuiste mi primer gran amor - me dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Jacob… no te das cuenta de algo… - él me miró extrañado - dices que sigues queriéndome, pero que la quieres más a ella… te das cuenta lo mal que me lo estás haciendo pasar? Qué es lo que quieres de mí Jake? Quieres que sea tu amante hasta que uno de los dos se aburra, o yo conozca a alguien y entonces te deje para siempre? Qué es lo que quieres de mí? - le grité, sin poder controlar ya la angustia y los nervios que me corroían por dentro - Tú eres el principal motivo por el cual no puedo quedarme en Forks. - le dije de pronto más calmada; con un tono de voz frío y sombrío

- Bellaaa…

En ese momento me percaté de que ya habíamos llegado, así que sin más, me bajé del coche y me fui con paso ligero hacía la casa.

Billy ya estaba allí, y delante de su padre, nuestra conversación quedaría anulada. Que era exactamente lo que yo quería.

Me duché, me puse el pijama y nos sentamos a cenar. Billy hizo una breve mención al percance con la tapa del ataúd de mí padre, sin profundizar mucho en ello.

Después de un rato, todos nos fuimos a la cama. Jake dormiría en el sofá, pese a haberme negado a quitarle su cama, pero la hospitalidad tanto de Billy como del propio Jake, me hizo aceptar, acallando mis protestas.

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me había acostado, pero con todos los acontecimientos del día, no era capaz de dormirme.

Tumbada en la cama, miraba las estrellas, cuando un ruido en la puerta, me hizo sobresaltarme.

- Jake… - susurré - qué haces aquí? Vas a despertar a tu padre…

- Él se ha tomado una pastilla para dormir; los nervios lo podían. Ni un terremoto conseguiría hacerle abrir los ojos hasta pasadas por lo menos seis horas. - mientras hablaba en susurros, se acercaba a mi cama despacio, pero con aire decidido.

Sin más, se arrodilló en el suelo, al bode de la cama. Yo me incorporé, quedándome sentada en ella, aun arropada por las mantas.

- Bella… no consigo dormir sabiendo que tú estás aquí; en mí cama, bajo mi techo… tan a mi alcance, pero a la vez tan distante… por favor, Bella… déjame dormir contigo. - Sus palabras me pillaron con la guardia baja. Abrí la boca, pero las palabras no me salían de ella; se habían quedado atragantadas en mi garganta.

- No Jake… por favor… vete. No nos hagas esto… Si volvemos a acostarnos, acabará estropeándose todo. - le dije con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas - Lo de esta tarde fue algo inevitable; el anhelo, los recuerdos, la pasión… pero ahora sería distinto… sería algo premeditado… No puedo, y tú no debes. Piensa en tu prometida… piensa en Nessy.

- Bella… yo… sé que esto no está bien, pero no puedo controlarme… saber que te tengo aquí…

- No Jake… he cambiado, ya no soy la misma - él hizo un gesto con la cara, mostrándome que me creía - pero sigo siendo buena persona. No puedo volver a acostarme contigo… no sería capaz de mirar a esa chica a la cara… y cómo te miraría a ti? Aun no sé como voy a hacerlo…No pienso dejar que lo de esta tarde se repita… Hubieras pensado mejor tus opciones… Siento decirte que no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

- Ya te he dicho que es difícil de explicar… pero con Nessy, es como si no hubiera tenido opción… ella es mi mundo… pero tu…

- Basta, por favor… Basta! Sal de aquí y haremos como si no hubieras entrado, como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Nos atendremos al plan que fijamos hoy. Intentaremos ser amigos… procurando olvidar lo de hoy.

Jake se alejo de la cama, quedándose pensativo durante un rato. Hasta que al cabo de más de un minuto, volvió a hablar.

- Bella… Puedes quedarte en Forks, no te molestaré más… a no ser que tú… que tú quieras…

- Jake… ya lo habíamos hablado… esto no puede repetirse más. Mañana no dormiré aquí, para evitar más tentaciones. - él sonrió, pero no le llegó a los ojos - Y de lo de quedarme en Forks… no lo sé…

- Bueno, hemos avanzado… ayer decías un no rotundo y hoy ya dices un no sé… eso es bueno. - ahora su sonrisa si lo envolvió por completo. - Bella, aunque yo trabaje ahora en el pueblo, no tenemos por que vernos en días. Mi taller no queda cerca de tu casa… No te buscaré si es lo que quieres, si es lo que te impide quedarte aquí.

- Jake… yo… no lo sé. Es injusto que te pida que andes evitándome por mi encaprichamiento… además, quedándome, sé que tanto tu padre como Harry y el resto, me estarán todos los días diciéndome que suba… y por otro lado… está tu prometida. - solté el aire de golpe, con pesadez, de forma cansada.

- Realmente ella está deseando conocerte. Es una chica muy comprensiva, sabe que estuvimos juntos y que te quise mucho… y que aun te sigo queriendo… aunque no creo que sepa hasta que punto. Ahí no puedo prometerte nada fijo… ya que ella hará todo lo posible por conocerte. - su tono era de auténtica disculpa.

- Tranquilo Jake… ya que es tan comprensiva - cosa que no lograba entender - es normal que sienta curiosidad por mí… Aunque eso no facilita mi decisión de quedarme, claro - le sonreí, aguantando una carcajada con la mano.

Los dos estallamos en risas, intentando silenciarlas con las manos. Realmente no era tema para reírse, pero Jake y yo, siempre acabábamos encontrando un punto de diversión a todas las cosas. Este era uno de los motivos, por el que siempre habíamos congeniado tan bien.

Se sentó a los pies de mí cama y nos pusimos a hablar, como viejos amigos. Parecía que la amistad si que iba a ser posible. O por lo menos, en cierto grado.

Me contó sobre su taller nuevo, que lo había abierto con unos ahorros y poniendo a Embry y Quil como socios minoristas. Me habló brevemente de Nessy, que les iba muy bien y que se casarían el próximo verano. Ella estaba estudiando en la universidad de Seattle y acababa este año.

Yo le conté mis años de universidad; que al principio me había sumido en los estudios, en prácticas y cursillos, hasta que empecé a conocer gente muy agradable y buena y empecé a disfrutar de las diversiones universitarias.

Le hablé brevemente de mis meses con Carlisle, aunque ese tema duró poco; no quería que volviera a ponerse a la defensiva con él, cosa que me ofendía bastante.

- Será mejor que durmamos ya; son más de las tres de la madrugada y mañana será un día largo e intenso para ti. - me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo. - Duerme mit Qahla… mañana estaré ahí para apoyarte. - _mi sol_… siempre que me llamaba así, un cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo. Le sonreí en contestación a su apodo. - Y por favor… plantéate el quedarte… sin ti por aquí, nada a sido lo mismo.

A las 9, Jake entró en la habitación, meneándome como hacía antes, cuando éramos unos críos y me quedaba a dormir en su casa.

Por un momento, desee que el tiempo no hubiera avanzado y que realmente estuviéramos en aquella época tan maravillosa, feliz y completamente despreocupada.

- Vamos dormilona! Sigue gustándote dormir un montón, eh? - abrí los ojos y vi a un exaltante Jake, sonriéndome con cariño.

Me duché y me arregle para el funeral. Me puse un vestido negro, con unas medias negras y tupidas y una chaqueta del mismo color. Peiné mi melena, arreglando sus característicos bucles negros y me dejé la cara limpia, sin maquillaje.

Cuando salí, Jake me miró de arriba abajo. Aunque iba completamente de negro, iba atractiva.

Aunque suene algo ególatra, daba gracias por el cambio producido en mi cuerpo y mi cara en estos tres años, ya que no necesitaba arreglarme mucho para estar más que presentable.

- Vaya Bella… estás… increíble! - me dijo Jake recorriéndome con ojos libidinosos.

- Gracias Jake… aunque hoy, realmente no es mi intención estar así… sino presentable y en condiciones para el funeral. Aunque agradezco tu cumplido - le sonreí, pero noté como la alegría de ese gesto no me llegaba a los ojos.

Llegamos al hospital, a la sala que hacía las funciones de capilla ardiente. Todavía no había nadie.

Me acerqué al mostrador que había al principio del pasillo y le notifiqué a la chica de que podían traer a mí padre.

- Claro… daré el aviso. Pero hoy los celadores están algo saturados, tardarán un poquito… como unos 45 minutos, aproximadamente. Lo siento.

- Oh… vale, no se preocupe… por cierto… sabe si el Dr. Cullen está en el hospital?

- Sí… él acaba de subir hace un momento a la 5º planta, a administración. Allí lo encontrara.

- Gracias, ha sido muy amable. - la chica me sonrió y siguió con sus quehaceres.

Me acerqué a los chicos y les comenté que tardarían en traer a mí padre. Estaba pensando en una escusa para poder escaparme a ver a Carlisle, cuando me di cuenta de que no la necesitaba. Ya no era una niña pequeña, era una mujer adulta con decisión propia y libre.

- Chicos, mientras traen a papá, voy a subir a la 5º planta. Carlisle está allí y quiero saludarlo antes de que empiece a llegar la gente. Ir a tomar un café si queréis. No tardaré. - con las mismas, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacía el ascensor sin darles tiempo a protestar, pero pude sentir unos cuantos bufidos desaprobatorios.

Llegué a la tan conocida ya por mí, 5º planta y me dirigí a la chica de ayer.

- Hola soy Bella Swan… el Dr. Cullen está?

- Sí… pasa. - La chica en cuestión ya me conocía, así que esta vez, no se digno ni a mirarme; me dio acceso a aquel despacho sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla del ordenador.

Piqué y en el mismo momento que una voz, la cual no paré a escuchar, me daba acceso, giré la manilla y entré.

- Hola… - no, noo, no podía ser… otra vez que no había especificado a que Dr. Cullen buscaba… y otra vez que me lo encontraba a él - Vaya… tú. - dije sin pensar. Aunque teniendo delante de mí a Edward, mirándome como lo estaba haciendo, hubiera dejado muda mental a cualquiera.

Su escrutinio fue completo. De pies a cabeza, con una mirada que daba a entender que lo que veía le gustaba, y mucho.

- Hola… otra vez te confundes o es que era acertada mi teoría de ayer? - me dijo fanfarrón.

- Vaya… parece que sí, que es verdad; por lo menos la mía de que debías estar mal de la azotea. - él me miró abriendo los ojos, mostrando su orgullo dolido.

Una risa contenida, atrajo mi mirada, separándome de la de Edward. Era Jasper. Al verme, se acercó despacio hasta mí posición y me brindó su mano a modo de saludo.

- Hola Isabella…

- Bella, a secas… hola Jasper - le mostré la mejor de mis sonrisas… Aunque realmente, la finalidad de ella, no era otra que molestar a Edward.

- De acuerdo, Bella… si me permites decírtelo, estás muy bonita. - me devolvió la sonrisa, mostrándome una hilera de dientes blancos y alineados. No sé porque, ya que su sonrisa era bonita y alegre, pero un escalofrío, me recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciéndome pestañear seguido.

- Oh… gracias, eres muy amable. Vengo vestida para el funeral de mi padre, es esta tarde y no quería andar trayendo ropa para cambiarme - intenté que mi voz sonora lo más normal posible, aunque un sentimiento extraño de desasosiego, me recorría el cuerpo.

- Bueno, aunque sea para ese fin, estás hermosa igualmente - volvió a sonreírme, pero esta vez tuvo cuidado en no enseñarme los dientes. Parecía como si hubiera notado mi reacción, aunque había sido muy cuidadosa en rectificar rápidamente. A la vez que me sonreía, una sensación de paz y sosiego me envolvió.

- Sabes si Carlisle está por aquí. He preguntado en el mostrador de abajo, pero he vuelto a olvidar que hay "otro" - recalqué esa palabra con cierta malicia - Dr. Cullen en el hospital.

- Sí, él estará o pasando consulta o en su despacho. Quería adelantar trabajo para acudir al funeral por tu padre. Espera, Edward puede llamarlo a su móvil.

Los dos nos giramos hacía Edward, pero él ni se inmutó; desvió su mirada hacía la nada, haciéndose el despistado.

- Bueno… da igual. Lo buscaré allí, y sino está, pues lo veré luego. - Si ese estúpido de Edward, pensaba molestarme con esas bobadas… Bueno, debía de reconocer que sí, que me molestaba y bastante.

- Espera. - Jasper sacó su móvil de la chaqueta y marcó.

Se separó de nosotros unos pasos, dejándonos a Edward y a mí, cara a cara.

- Puedes sentarte - dijo mirándome de soslayo.

- Estoy bien de pie. - le contesté sin mirarlo tampoco.

- A mí me parece perfecto… tengo una gran visión quedándote así. - su mirada era provocadora, al igual que la sonrisa torcida que surcaba sus labios.

Aunque era un completo jilipollas, debía de reconocer que con esa mirada y esa sonrisa, hacía que mi corazón trastabillara… y de paso, lo que no era mi corazón.

No sabía si por fastidiarlo a él, o por la vergüenza que mis mejillas coloradas exhibían, me senté de golpe en la silla enfrente de su mesa.

No sabía por qué, pero su cercanía me ponía sumamente nerviosa.

- Viene ahora, Bella. Parece que él estaba esperando tu visita - y otra vez esa preciosa sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero sin mostrar ningún diente.

Jasper se sentó en la otra silla, a mí lado. Por un momento, los tres permanecimos en el más estricto de los silencios. Volviéndose de lo más incómodo.

Yo que tenía las piernas cruzadas, no dejaba de menear mi tobillo dándole golpecitos a la pata de la silla. Era una costumbre… cuando estaba intranquila, meneaba la pierna de esa forma irritante.

- Estás nerviosa? - me preguntó Jasper con dulzura.

- Bueno… un poco. Toda esa gente diciéndome esas cosas… me saca de mis casillas… - bufé exasperada - No es que sea una persona antisocial, como dijo ayer Carlisle, simplemente es que tengo poca paciencia con las personas, eso es todo. Y parece ser, que con la gente de este pueblo hay que tener mucha - hice rodar mis ojos, mientras Jasper sonreía - Después de esto, tendré que encerrarme en un sótano para volver a llenar mis reservas de paciencia otra vez - meneé la cabeza ante mis propias palabras, sonriendo con malicia.

Jasper sonrió abiertamente, casi llegando a ser una carcajada. Edward, intentaba disimular, pero sus ojos lo delataban; ellos mostraban la sonrisa que su boca intentaba esconder.

- Es raro entonces que seas enfermera, si tienes tan poca paciencia con la gente - me preguntó Jasper curioso.

Cuando iba a contestar, Edward se me adelantó.

- Ella no es solo enfermera, Jazz. Es enfermera primera de urgencias. O sea, la jefa de enfermeras, y con unas calificaciones impresionantes. - las palabras de reconocimiento de Edward me pillaron totalmente por sorpresa.

- Cómo sabes tú eso? - le pregunté de forma exigente, abriéndoseme los ojos como platos.

- De nada… - me miró de forma expectante.

- Graciasss… - rodé mis ojos, hasta volver a clavarlos en los suyos, esperando una contestación.

- Sin querer, encontré tu currículum estudiantil entre unos papeles de mí padre. Me llamaron la atención por tus notas y por todos los cursillos extras que has hecho.

- Eres la enfermera que cualquier hospital desearía tener. Te lloverán las ofertas de trabajo - dijo Jasper animado.

- Pues no muchas, la verdad… Estoy esperando empezar a recibir algunas, para poder sopesar mis opciones - contesté pagada de mí misma. No iba a confesar que en estos días no había recibido ninguna contestación, de ningún hospital.

- Bueno, eso no contesta a mí pregunta sobre tu paciencia - me dijo Jasper picándome un poco.

- Cuando estoy trabajando es distinto… es como si usase otro tipo de paciencia. Al ser enfermera, mi trato con el paciente es más directo, y estando en urgencias, aun más. La gente que llega allí, está gravemente herida o enferma y hay que tener un tacto especial con ellos. Hay que ser tolerante, cariñosa e intentar ponerse en su situación… Hacerle su paso por allí, lo más agradable posible - le contesté sincera con una sonrisa.

- Vaya… creo que a algún que otro médico le vendría bien escuchar eso de vez en cuando. Aunque yo comparto tu ideología debido a mí profesión… Sabías que yo también soy doctor?

- Otro Dr. Cullen? - pregunté sonriendo de forma bromista.

- No, yo soy Dr. Hale. Mi hermana Rose y yo, conservamos el apellido de mi padre, aunque ahora ella es otra Cullen, ya que está casada con Emmet - solventó mi curiosidad con una sonrisa divertida - Soy doctor en Psicología.

- Ahh… que bien. Pero puedo comprobar que no haces trabajos en casa, no? - me la había puesto en bandeja; él me miró extrañado y Edward también, lo tenía donde quería. - Lo digo por tu hermano, por él - lo señalé con un movimiento de mi mentón.

Jasper empezó a reírse con ganas y yo me tapaba la boca con la mano, para no ser tan obvia como él. Edward me miraba con ojos envenenados.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarme quién sabe qué, Carlisle entró salvándome de lo que a Edward se le hubiera ocurrido soltarme.

- Hola chicos… vaya, parece que lo estáis pasando bien los tres juntos - me miró con su habitual mirada repleta de cariño - Hola Bella… hoy estás preciosa. - Alzó la vista hacía Jasper, el cual seguía riéndose - Veo que empezáis a conocer a Bella… Ya os había dicho que ella era muy divertida - sonrió mientras decía esas palabras.

- Bueno, a Edward no sé si se lo parecerá… la broma iba con él - Carlisle miró hacía su hijo con cierta sorpresa. - Cuando se lo cuente a Emmet… va a estar riéndose de ti un año entero.

Edward soltó un bufido bajo y ronco, mientras rodaba los ojos. Ese gesto lo hacía parecer una persona más normal, más abierta. No el ogro que era… o aparentaba ser.

Carlisle y yo, nos fuimos hasta la cafetería a tomar un café.

- Carlisle, he decidido quedarme en Forks unos días más de los previstos. Aun no he recibido ninguna oferta de trabajo, así que para que voy a estar dando vueltas por el mundo. Iré a New Hampshire a por el resto de mis cosas y mientras me sale algo, estaré aquí. Tengo casa propia y sobre todo… sé que tú estás aquí. Eso me ha hecho decidirme, la verdad. - él me contemplaba enviándome todo su cariño a través de sus dorados ojos. Su forma de mirarme, me hacía sentirme bien.

- Pero… bueno, si me permites preguntártelo, si no quieres no contestes - lo miré frunciendo los labios, exigiéndole que preguntara de una vez y se dejara de monsergas. - Vale… está bien… me preguntaba el por qué de tu negación a quedarte aquí ayer… y de paso, el cambio de tus planes.

- Sabía que me lo preguntarías…

Le conté por alto, prometiéndole relatárselo otro día con más detalle, lo que había pasado con Jake, su cambio radical en aquellos tiempos, el motivo real de mi cambio de última hora de facultad…

Cuando llegué a la parte donde él me dejó por la otra chica, por Nessy, su rostro formó una expresión extraña; como si comprendiera más allá de lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Debió de ser muy duro para ti. Teniendo ya todos esos planes hechos para los dos. - me preguntó con la mirada triste.

- Pues sí… la verdad es que sí. Los casi dos primeros años, fue bastante difícil. Pero poco a poco fui saliendo del pozo en el que me había sumergido.

Entonces miré mi reloj y vi que ya estaban por cumplirse los 45 minutos que me había dicho la chica de espera para que bajaran a mí padre.

- Bueno, si puedo me paso luego… - no lo dejé terminan la frase.

- No Carlisle, sé que para ti es difícil estar con la gente de la Push, y no voy a hacerte pasar un mal rato. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Nos vemos a las 5 en la iglesia, de acuerdo?

- Gracias Bella… eres tan comprensiva, tan desinteresada… - la bondad de su mirada, alcanzaba límites inimaginables - Nos vemos allí. Iremos toda la familia para arroparte. Aunque estén tus amigos, nosotros también formamos parte de tu vida ahora. Y espero que eso no cambie nunca. - por su mirada, parecía como si quisiera darme a entender algo… pero, qué podría pasar para que yo quisiera alejarme de ellos?

Unos meses después, esa pregunta obtendría su respuesta.

**Vaya que si tendrá respuesta... jajaja! Pero para eso aun falta bastante...**

**Por fin Bella conoce a toda la familia Cullen. Como veís, todos son como los conocemos, no hay cambios de personalidad.**

**En el proximo capi, veremos el punto de vista de los Cullen al conocer a Bella.**

**Un besazooooo!**


	10. Chapter 10 El funeral

**CAPITULO 10 El funeral**

Cuando llegué a la planta donde estaba el velatorio, estaban bajando a mí padre. Fui detrás de ellos, en completo silencio. Al entrar, me di cuenta de que la gente de la Push al completo, estaba detrás de mí; apoyándome en silencio.

El día fue pasando sin altercados. El pasador de la caja estaba echado, evitando incidentes como el del día anterior.

A medio día, Jake vino a comer conmigo. No hablamos nada profundo. Prácticamente en toda la comida, lo que más reino entre nosotros fue el silencio.

- Jake… quería decirte, que he decidido quedarme una temporada por aquí, en Forks, hasta que me salga trabajo. Quería que fueras el primero en enterarte - no iba a decirle que se lo había contado primero al doctor.

- Vaya Bella, eso es estupendo, en serio. - me contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

- Espero que cumplas lo que me dijiste. No es que debas cambiarte de acera cuando me veas, pero tampoco que vengas a mi casa sin previo aviso… hay un término medio para todo. También espero que avises a tu padre de que no esté todos los días insistiéndome en subir a la reserva. No soy una niña pequeña que necesite cuidados. Confío en ti para eso.- le dije sonriéndole, torciendo mi cabeza hacía un lado.

Jake me prometió que lo haría y me garantizó que así sería.

- Nada de agobios! – respondió con una sonrisa "estilo Jake"

Volvimos al velatorio y al cabo de un rato, me di cuenta de que él no estaba por ningún lado. Hubiera preferido ir con él en el coche hasta el cementerio.

Llegó la hora de marcharnos y me fui con Harry y su familia.

Al llegar a la iglesia, toda la gente del pueblo ya estaba allí, incluidos los Cullen al completo. Les dediqué una tímida sonrisa y todos, a excepción de Rosalie y Edward, me la devolvieron aumentada, de forma agradecida y sincera.

El sacerdote salió a recibirme con una cálida sonrisa. Se situó a mí lado, a la puerta de la iglesia, para recibir a la gente que iría entrando. Costumbres de pueblos pequeños.

Todo el mundo fue pasando, acariciando mí mano o los más allegados besando mis mejillas, dándome sus últimas palabras de consuelo.

La gente de la Push pasaron de los primeros, quedándose los chicos fuera, Quil, Embry, Sam y los otros. Era como si quisieran vigilar algo… o a alguien.

Debía de reconocer que las palabras de la gente del pueblo, sobre todo de la gente más mayor, de los abuelos, me conmovieron. Poco a poco sentía como los nervios iban adquiriendo posiciones de ventaja en mi organismo.

La señora Coop, una anciana milenaria del pueblo, me dio su pésame, siendo la gota que colmaba el vaso, poniéndome un nudo gigantesco que no me permitía ni tragar. Ella había sido muy buena conmigo y con mi padre siempre; portándose de forma excepcional con nosotros cuando mi abuela murió.

Sin darme ni cuenta, unas silenciosas lágrimas, recorrieron mis mejillas. En ese momento, noté que había alguien delante de mí. Un hombre.

Alcé la cabeza, encontrándome de lleno con la mirada penetrante y cristalina de Edward Cullen.

De mi boca salió un suspiro.

Él, despacio, se acercó a mi oído.

- No llores Bella… todo esto pasara pronto. Aunque… hasta llorando sigues estando preciosa. - abrí los ojos y la boca, sin saber que decir. Así que permanecí callada.

Durante unos segundos… o quizás fueran minutos, no lo sé, por que en el momento en que mi mirada se volvió a cruzar con la suya, la percepción del tiempo en mi cabeza se detuvo, contemplándonos mutuamente.

Esta vez no había hostilidad, ni rabia en su mirada, sino comprensión y calidez, devolviéndole yo con la mía, los mismos sentimientos.

No había burla, no había maldad y no había picardía… Nuestras miradas eran puras y sinceras. Él me transmitía apoyo y yo le devolvía gratitud.

Las barreras entre nosotros, en esos momentos, estaban bajadas. Simplemente éramos él y yo. Un hombre y una mujer, intercambiando cálidos sentimientos el uno con el otro.

En ese momento, Sam Uley se situó a su lado, empujándolo levemente para darme su pésame.

Edward en respuesta se apartó, soltando un extraño y gutural gruñido, recibiendo de Sam una mirada de puro odio.

Hasta ese momento, no me di cuenta del profundo aborrecimiento que sentía la gente de la Push por los Cullen; sentimiento que parecía recíproco.

El resto de los Cullen fueron pasando, recibiendo besos y abrazos por parte de Carlisle, Esme y Alice. De Jasper un apretón de manos más profundo y cálido, por definirlo de alguna manera, ya que su tacto era frío, pero un extraño sentimiento de paz inundó mi ser cuando nuestras pieles se rozaron; el saludo de Emmet también fue cálido, aunque noté como dudó por un instante en besarme, decidiendo en el último momento no hacerlo.

Rose me estrechó la mano por unos segundos y un amago de sonrisa. Era más de lo que podía esperar en esos momentos de ella.

Cuando los últimos de la Push estaban entrando, vi acercarse a Jake, el cual había estado desaparecido desde que acabamos de comer; pero cual fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que no venía solo. Su prometida, Nessy, lo acompañaba cogida a su brazo.

Eso era lo último que me esperaba de él. Traer a su futura esposa en ese día, en estos momentos.

Podía entender que ella quisiera venir, pero hacerlo así, cogida a su brazo… No estaba sintiendo celos, era más bien una molestia… Desagrado porque viniera a presentármela en estos momentos, a la entrada de la iglesia donde le daría el último adiós a mi padre… Lo consideré una falta de respeto y de tacto.

Sutilmente, intenté entrar en la iglesia sin esperar a saludarlos, pero el sacerdote me detuvo.

- Espera, Jacob Black y su prometida vienen para darte el pésame - me dijo sonriente.

Cogí aire y volví a posicionarme.

- Bella… - Jake me conocía, conocía mis miradas, y la que tenía ahora mismo era de reproche e incomodidad total; disfrazada por una más que falsa media sonrisa. Con su mirada me pedía disculpas; supuse que ella habría insistido en venir, y en cierta forma, era natural.

- Jacob…

- Ella es Nessy, mi prometida. Cielo, ella es Bella - nos presentó pasando su mirada de una a la otra. Ella se soltó se su brazo y se acercó dándome sendos besos en las mejillas.

- Hola… sé que no es el momento de presentaciones, pero quería que recibieras mi pésame. De verdad que lo siento mucho. Para cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que nos tienes tanto a Jake como a mí - su sonrisa era sincera, transmitiéndome todo su cariño. Cariño que no era merecido por mi parte en absoluto.

- Gracias, eres muy amable, de verdad - casi no podía mirarla a la cara. Sentimientos desoladores, se arremolinaban en mí corazón: arrepentimiento, vergüenza, cobardía… - Debemos entrar ya… ya tendremos tiempo para hablar otro día - cuando me iba a girar, ella me detuvo agarrándome de un brazo.

- Te gustaría venir mañana a comer con nosotros? Sé que a Billy le hará muchísima ilusión que subas… bueno a todos, claro. Así nosotras podremos conocernos más - dijo repleta de ilusión. Mi cara en ese momento debía de ser un poema. Comencé a morderme el labio inferior buscando una escusa para librarme de subir.

- Cariño… Bella necesita algo de tiempo… ya irá otro día, no te preocupes - Jake estuvo acertado y rápido, sacándome del apuro.

Esperé a que entraran, ya que yo debía ser la última en hacerlo, según mandaba la tradición. Jake se giró hacía su prometida y le susurró algo al oído, ante una sonrisa tierna por parte de ella.

Entonces ella, Nessy, se giró y entró en la iglesia. Me quedé mirando como comenzaba a avanzar por el pasillo, entonces me giré confusa hacía Jacob, el cual me miraba con devoción, ofreciéndome su brazo.

Entendí a la primera ese gesto.

- Jake…

- Pensabas que iba a dejarte entrar sola ahí dentro? Me ofende lo poco que me conoces… - me dijo haciéndose el afrentado, mostrando una traviesa media sonrisa.

- La verdad es que te conozco muy poco, Jake… - lo miré de forma triste y en cierta manera algo dura durante dos segundos, agachando mi cabeza rápidamente. Su mirada era abrasadora.

- Bella… mit Qahla… - él me alzó la cabeza por el mentón - Estaré aquí para lo que necesites, me entiendes? No sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas decidido quedarte… - inhalé aire profundamente, abriendo mi boca para hablar, pero no me dejo - Tranquila, te daré tu espacio. Hemos hecho un trato, no? - y me sonrió como solo él sabía hacer.

- Te agradezco este gesto, de veras… pero me ha sentado fatal que la hayas traído hoy aquí. Entiendo que ella quisiera estar… realmente ahora mismo yo, estoy en el lugar que le correspondería a ella… - trague saliva y cogí aire - Estos son los momentos a los que me refería esta mañana en tu casa. No puedo estar tan normal entre vosotros… han sido demasiadas cosas… y no solo lo de ayer… Ella se ha quedado con el que fue el hombre de mi vida… Lo siento Jacob, pero debemos mantener las distancias. Cuando esté preparada para acercarme más a vosotros, te lo haré saber, pero por ahora, necesito espacio lejos de ti. - mis palabras fueron rotundas. Él asintió comprendiendo perfectamente mi petición, pero había mucha tristeza en sus ojos.

Al fin, entramos en la iglesia. Todos los allí presentes, en un primer momento fruncieron el ceño, sorprendidos de que entráramos juntos y yo cogida a su brazo. Pero poco a poco, sus miradas se fueron ablandando, comprendiendo que era un amigo apoyando a una amiga en un momento difícil.

Él se sentó a mi lado, junto con su padre y el resto de la gente de la reserva. Su futura mujer, estaba sentada dos bancos más atrás. Jake me cogió la mano, pero con suavidad, intentando ser considerada, se la solté, apoyándola junto a la otra en mi regazo.

La misa dio comienzo. No era excesivamente religiosa, por lo que no estaba de asistir mucho a la iglesia, pero me pareció que el sacerdote quiso hacerle a mi padre una ceremonia especial y bonita. Al final de esta me tocó subir al atril y dedicarle unas palabras de agradecimiento a la gente que allí se encontraba.

Fue un discurso rápido, conciso y emotivo.

Nos dirigimos al cementerio, que estaba justo detrás del templo y allí dio comienzo la última despedida.

Antes de que introdujeran a mí padre en la fosa, me acerqué a él, depositando una rosa blanca encima de su caja. Me agaché y le dediqué unas últimas palabras.

_Papá… El tiempo que estuve aquí contigo, fue el mejor de mi vida y tú tuviste mucho que ver en ello; aunque no acabáramos de congeniar del todo… Pero siento no haber vuelto… y ahora es tarde para lamentaciones… pero la estúpida muerte, nos pilla siempre por sorpresa. Antes o después, nos volveremos a ver, donde quiera que sea… Te quiero papá._

Me levanté y me dirigí a mi asiento. La cara de los Cullen y de los de la Push, eran un poema. Es como si me hubieran escuchado, aunque mis palabras habían sido un susurro.

El cura acabó con la misa y nos quedamos mientras introducían el ataúd en la fosa bajo tierra.

Poco a poco, la gente se fue marchando, pero yo me quedé hasta que cubrieron por completo el agujero y colocaban las flores encima.

Me levanté y me fui hacía la tumba de mi abuela Mary, la madre de mí padre. Ella había sido mi abuelita adorada, hasta que un infarto se la llevó de forma repentina e inminente cuando yo contaba con la edad de 13 años.

_La muerte, la estúpida muerte. _Pensé con rabia.

Entonces, como hacía cuando estaba viviendo aquí, hablé con ella. Me encantaba hacerlo; me imaginaba que ella me miraba con su habitual dulzura y me contestaba. Deposité una de las rosas del centro que le había encargado a mí padre en mí nombre en el suelo delante de su lápida.

Al despedirme, un brazo en mi hombro me alertó de que no estaba sola. Me giré y Jake estaba detrás de mí, mirándome con comprensión infinita.

- Vamos a casa Bella… y tranquila, ya he avisado a Nessy de que te deje tranquila…

- Voy a quedarme en mi casa, Jake. Debo empezar a hacer mi vida y tú seguir con la tuya. No debes por que echar a Nessy de su lugar por mí - le dije bajando la cabeza. Sabía que sus ojos estarían tristes por mi rechazo.

- Pero Bella…

- Tengo la maleta en el coche, la he puesto esta mañana ahí. De verdad Jake, te lo agradezco, pero necesito tiempo a solas… Me apetece estar en mi casa, tranquila, en paz.

Él no dijo nada más. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y nos encaminamos hacía la salida del cementerio.

Allí se encontraba la familia Cullen, esperándome.

- Bella… - me llamó Carlisle.

Al oír su voz, me solté del brazo de Jake, el cual parecía que me quemaba y me pesaba sobremanera, llegando incluso a molestarme, salvando la distancia entre nosotros casi corriendo, refugiándome en sus brazos, los cuales estaban abiertos para mí.

- Tranquila Bella… ya pasó todo. Hoy te vienes a nuestra casa. No puedes quedarte en la tuya… por lo menos hoy no… ya veremos como estás mañana… y no admito protestas - Cuando Carlisle ponía ese tono de voz, mejor no discutas con él, porque saldrás perdiendo.

- Pero Carlisle… yo no… quiero causarte… problemas… - mis sollozos no me permitían hablar con claridad.

- No molestas a nadie hija… no te preocupes de eso ahora… ya te dije ayer que podías contar con todos nosotros… y hoy no es día para que te quedes sola. Ya verás como estarás bien con nosotros en casa. - me dijo Esme acariciándome la melena suelta por mi espalda.

- Ya verás Bella… conseguiré que te distraigas… soy única para eso - habló Alice, acariciándome un hombro. No sabía por qué, pero no tenía ni la más mínima duda de eso.

- Bella… - la voz ruda y seca de Jake, me hizo soltarme de Carlisle, girándome hacía él - Venga, vamos. - me fije como su respiración estaba agitada y sus puños temblaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

- Ya te dije que no… ya nos veremos, de acuerdo? Hoy no puedo hacer frente a más cosas, Jake. Así que, no. - me volteé para darle la espalda y no seguir viendo sus ojos de decepción y furia contenida, pero entonces sentí su caliente mano tirar de mi brazo.

- Bella… no te lo estoy preguntando. Vamos… - esa mirada, esa tensión, me recordó a cuando había estado tan raro aquella temporada antes de romper nuestra relación. Había algo que hacía a su semblante estar igual; fue una sensación, un deja vù.

Pero algo aun más sorprendente pasó a continuación.

- Te ha dicho que no… estás sordo, o que te pasa? - Edward le quitó la mano de mi brazo, con brusquedad, sin miramientos de ningún tipo. Interponiéndose entre él y yo.

- Pero que te has creído para decir nada, apestoso chupa… - Jake cerró la boca, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, mientras los temblores de sus manos, habían pasado al resto del cuerpo.

- Me creo con todo el derecho… a caso tienes tú alguno ahora? Creo que los perdiste hace tiempo, no?

Jake abrió los ojos como platos, y Edward le hizo un gesto extraño que no conseguí comprender. Con un intento fallido de disimulo, se toco la frente con su dedo índice, haciendo a Jake encolerizar aun más.

Yo me quedé de piedra, tanto por su reacción, como por sus palabras. A caso sabía Edward algo de mi relación con Jake? Pero… cómo podía haberse enterado? A no ser que Carlisle se lo hubiera contado… pero me parecía extraño, ya que él era muy reservado y un gran confidente por su silencio y tacto para tratar este tipo de situaciones.

- Así que tú eres el que puedes… - Edward asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. - Sepárate de ella… ahora! - su voz parecía más un rugido de animal que de un hombre. Estaba encolerizado.

- Ella quiere venir con nosotros… no contigo. Asúmelo de una vez - le contestó con tono fanfarrón Edward.

- Basta!... esta conversación no debe tener lugar ni aquí ni ahora… y menos delante… - Carlisle movió la cabeza, pero no estuve muy segura si hacía mí, o hacía quien. Ya que fue un movimiento rápido, breve…

- Jake… vamos. Déjala… ella sabrá donde se mete. - la voz de Sam irrumpió el silencio sumamente incómodo que se había producido.

- Ese es el problema… que no lo sabe… - murmuró Jake. Me lanzó una mirada aprensiva y acto seguido se fue.

- Tranquila Bella, no hagas caso de nada de lo que has oído. Los chicos, que no saben controlar su testosterona, jeje! - la risa de Carlisle sonó nerviosa. Era la primera vez que veía a Carlisle en ese estado. Yo lo miraba con cierto temor reflejado en mi cara.

- No estés asustada Bella… Edward y Jake no se tiene especial cariño, como has podido comprobar - ante las palabras de Jasper, noté otra vez esa sensación de paz, de tranquilidad… incluso de cierta somnolencia.

Me acerqué a Edward, el cual permanecía a mí lado, con la cara desencajada por la ira. Daba auténtico miedo mirarle.

- Gracias… - fue un débil susurro y mi mirada a penas rozo la suya. Verlo así, me daba una sensación de miedo que no podía explicar. Él se giró hacía mí, controlando su mirada fría y endurecida, mostrando una más cordial, seguida de una pequeña sonrisa.

- No hay de que - no dijo nada más, y al igual que yo había hecho, a penas posó sus ojos en los míos.

Fui en el coche con Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper. El resto se distribuyó entre un volvo plateado, el cual supuse que sería de Edward, le pegaba… tenían la misma línea atractiva y llamativa y el mío. Iban a llevarlo a la empresa de alquileres, para que no siguiera pagando innecesariamente.

Salimos del pueblo y nos introducimos por una carretera secundaria. Al poco, una casa grande, blanca, majestuosa, hizo acto de presencia delante de mis ojos.

Introdujo el coche en el garaje y al bajar, Jasper abrió mi puerta y con su mano, me ayudó a bajar de forma muy caballerosa.

- Vaya… gracias… qué caballeroso, jeje! Ya no se ven chicos así por ahí… Están en peligro de extinción, jaja! - Estaba nerviosa, debía de reconocerlo. Aunque tenía una extraña sensación de que allí iba a estar bien, no podía evitar sentir cierto desasosiego.

Subimos por unas escaleras que daban a la casa; la cual, si por fuera era impresionante, por dentro era indescriptible. No le faltaba detalle alguno.

- Alice, por qué no enseñas a Bella su habitación? - comentó Esme de forma casual. Mi reacción fue de abrir los ojos y pestañear varias veces seguidas.

- Mi… mi habitación? - al final, tuve que preguntarlo en voz alta. Esme y Carlisle sonrieron ante mi reacción.

- Sí, bueno… teníamos esa habitación vacía… y después de pasar lo de tu padre… bueno, decidimos poner una habitación por si al final decidías quedarte en Forks y surgía la oportunidad de que te quedaras aquí a dormir alguna noche - me contestó Carlisle con una sonrisa.

- Sí surgía? Prácticamente me has secuestrado, jejeje - Carlisle sonrió más abiertamente, casi llegando a reírse.

- Bella… eres excesivamente exagerada, querida - me dijo meneando la cabeza divertido.

- Vamos Bella… estoy deseando que veas tu cuarto. Si algo no te gusta, podemos cambiar lo que quieras - Alice empezó a tirar de mi brazo escaleras arriba, mientras en mi cara se formaba una sonrisa.

Tenía la sensación de que esa chica y yo, íbamos a congeniar. Tenía algo que me gustaba… que me hacía sentirme más comunicativa… ella me hacía abrirme de forma sencilla y sin forzarme. Intuía que íbamos a pasarlo bien juntas llegando a ser buenas amigas.

Al llegar a la que iba a ser mi habitación, me quedé de piedra. Era una habitación preciosa, amplia y luminosa; decorada con esmero y un gusto exquisito.

- Vaya… es… maravillosa, Alice, en serio - le dije con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Entonces… te gusta? - preguntó ella expectante.

- Que si me gusta…? Me encanta! - le dije ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa.

- Toc, toc… se puede? - la voz de Carlisle nos hizo girarnos.

- Sí claro, pasa… Estás en tu casa - le dije haciendo un gesto divertido con mi cara y mis manos.

- Bueno… pero esta es tu habitación y tú privacidad pesa más que mi propiedad - contestó él con palabras sabias, como siempre. - Te traigo tu maleta. Supongo que te gustará refrescarte y cambiarte… para estar más cómoda. - se acercó a mí y apoyó sus brazos en mis hombros - Bella… todos, - enfatizo esa palabra - queremos que te encuentres bien aquí, que estés como en tu casa. Y no hace falta que te diga, que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras - clavó sus ojos en los mío con intención. Eso me gustó; me hizo sentirme admitida en su entorno, el cual él protegía con tanto recelo.

- Gracias… sois muy amables. Y la verdad es que mataría por una ducha… a ver si me quito ese olor a flores fúnebres del cuerpo - hice rodar mis ojos ante las sonrisas de Carlisle y Alice.

Salieron de la habitación, dejándome intimidad. Apoyé mi maleta en un pequeño diván que había en un extremo de la habitación y la abrí. Saqué un muda limpia y un chándal para andar por casa. Aunque preferí ponerme la sudadera encima, no quería parecer grosera, exhibiéndome por la casa.

Me di una relajante y larga ducha. Aquel baño era una maravilla. Me cambié y salí de la habitación dirección al piso de abajo. Suponía que todos estarían allí.

Bajé las dos plantas hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Esme, ya cambiada, preparaba la cena. Estaba cocinando pasta.

- Vaya… umm… qué rico huele! Me encanta la pasta - le dije metiendo mi cara por las potas.

- Sí, Carlisle me lo dijo - ella me sonrió complacida y orgullosa.

Cogí un trocito que queso que tenía en un boll, preparado para rayar por encima de los tallarines para su presentación en la mesa.

- Ehhh! Sal de aquí, ladrona de queso! - me dijo riéndose, amenazándome con la cuchara de palo. Yo levanté las manos en señal de defensa, riéndome también. - Vamos… fuera… los chicos están en el jardín, te están esperando, ya han llegado de Port Ángeles.

- Está bien, está bien… - pero antes de salir, "robé" otro trocito de queso, ante la mirada complaciente y sonriente de Esme. Esa mujer era un amor.

Me indicó como llegar al jardín y allí me dirigí. Se podía salir por la casa, atravesando el salón. Pero algo detuvo mi camino. En aquel salón de proporciones enormes, había un precioso piano de cola negro. Era divino. _Quién tocaría el piano?_

Pasé mis manos por las teclas sin llegar a hacerlas sonar. Pediría permiso para que me dejaran interpretar algo… aunque no era una gran pianista, hacía mis pinitos en melodías fáciles.

Llegué al jardín, donde todos estaban por allí desperdigados; haciendo cada uno lo suyo.

Las chicas, estaban cortando flores. Aquello era igual que un jardín sacado de una revista de decoración, al igual que el resto de la casa, claro.

Los chicos jugaban a pasarse un balón de rugby entre ellos, riendo.

Entonces una pelota desviada, vino directa a mí cara. Pero yo estaba acostumbrada a jugar a esos deportes. Haber estado tanto tiempo entre los chicos de la Push, de algo me había servido.

Con destreza y agilidad, cogí la pelota entre mis manos.

- Guauuu… vaya potencia de lanzamiento. - Todos se quedaron por un momento quietos, como si se hubieran convertido en estatuas.

- Lo siento muchísimo Bella… te he lastimado? - Emmet corrió hacía mí, al igual que los demás; incluso Edward se acercó, teniendo todos las caras desencajadas.

- Sí, claro que estoy bien, por Dios… ni que fuera a romperme por agarrar una pelota. He pasado mis últimos años de instituto jugando a todo tipo de juegos de chicos y este era uno que se me daba bastante bien… pero… vuelvo a repetirte, para estar jugando en broma… vaya potencia! - incliné la cabeza a la vez que sonreía a Emmet, el cual empezaba a sonreír, al igual que los demás.

- Bella… ven, estamos cortando flores para hacer centros para la mesa. - me invitó Alice.

- Cortar flores? Umm… - no era un plan que me apeteciera demasiado, la verdad - Por qué no jugamos todos juntos a algo? - propuse tímidamente. Emmet ya empezaba a sonreír maliciosamente.

- Si me haces algo, me chivare a tu padre… que lo sepas - le dije a Emmet señalándolo con mí dedo índice de forma acusatoria, mientras le devolvía una sonrisa juguetona. Él levantó las manos y puso cara de angelito.

- Si, estaría bien. A qué sabes jugar Bella? - me preguntó Jasper.

- Con pelotas… a todo lo que se te ocurra… - en ese momento, recapitule mis palabras, dándome cuenta de cómo habían sonado. Noté como mis mejillas se tornaban de un rojo chillón - Joder… yo… yo no quería decir eso… bueno, no que sonara así… - Emmet estaba doblado de risa - Y tú… no se te ocurra decir nada… bastante he dicho ya yo solita - rodé mis ojos mientras me mordía el labio y una sonrisa picarona asomaba por mi boca - Jasper, perdona… yo quería decir…

- Sí, que sabes muchos juegos de pelota - él intentaba esconder la risa, por educación. Hasta que nos miramos y todos, hasta Edward y Rosalie, estallamos en carcajadas.

Decidimos jugar a rugby; chicas contra chicos, pero poniendo algunas reglas a nuestro favor. Siendo la más importante, que no podían abusar de su fuerza contra nosotras y tirarnos al suelo a la menor oportunidad.

Comenzamos el juego sin problemas. Al final, las violentas resultamos ser nosotras. Tirándonos encima de ellos a la mínima.

A mí al principio me dio algo de vergüenza, pero después de que Emmet cayera sobre mí, de forma deliberada, aunque sin lastimarme ni una pizca, dejé de lado esa cobardía, para empezar a jugar como lo hacía con mis chicos de la Push en nuestros tiempos adolescentes. Así que me quité la sudadera, me até el pelo en una cola alta y me dispuse a jugar bien… a lo loco, a lo bruto.

- Así que queréis juego duro, eh? - dije sonriendo traviesamente. Emmet y Jasper asintieron - Pues prepararos… - alcé mis cejas, a la vez que me ataba el pelo y me deshacía de mí sudadera. No lo hice de forma sensual, pero parecía que alguien así lo consideró.

Ya que noté como Edward clavaba su mirada en mi cuerpo. Hasta que lo encaré mirándolo alzando una ceja, sonriendo de forma pícara y mirándolo yo a él de la misma forma, _provocativa y sensual_. Comiéndomelo con los ojos de arriba a bajo.

- Te gustan mi piercing y mi tatu? - le pregunté sonriendo de forma pícara, ladeando la cabeza hacía un lado. Edward no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a abrir la boca levemente, sin llegar a decir nada.

- Guauuu… vaya pasada! - Emmet se acercó y con uno de sus dedos, movió levemente mi pendiente - Es una luna rodeada por un sol… Qué original! - Le sonreí dulcemente, era igual que un niño. Todo le llamaba la atención.

Después de la parada, seguimos el juego.

Estábamos ganando nosotras, y cuando casi llegaba a hacer otro punto, el definitivo, unos brazos me sujetaron por la cintura, pegándome a su pecho. Sabía que era Edward… su olor, una exquisita esencia a rosas, lo hacían inconfundible; añadiendo la sensación de que mil voltios, de lo más placenteros, atravesaban mi cuerpo.

- No pensarás que te voy a dejar anotar así de fácil, verdad? – me susurro al oído; por su tono, sabía que estaba sonriendo.

- Claro que sí… - saqué toda mi fuerza para seguir corriendo, mientras él me apretaba más contra su cuerpo no dejándome apenas moverme. En ese momento, mi corazón palpitaba bajo mi pecho… pero no debido al esfuerzo, sino a la cercanía a su cuerpo, a él. - Ummm… suéltame… dijimos que nada de abusar… - aunque estaba protestando, sonreía y él lo notaba.

- De eso nada… no te pienso soltar… - su aliento me rozaba la oreja, poniéndome los pelos de la nuca de punta.

- Chicos… a cenar - la voz de Esme, nos pilló por sorpresa, haciéndonos caer.

Justo antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo con mi cara, Edward, en una maniobra sutil, me dio la vuelta, apoyando una de sus manos en el suelo y agarrándome de la cintura con la otra para que yo no recibiera el golpe.

Inconscientemente, yo pasé las mías por su cintura, pegándome a él.

Cuando mi espalda tocó la hierba y alcé mi cara, me sorprendí de la cercanía de la suya, ya que su cuerpo estaba apoyado a un costado del mío, pero sin dejar que soportara ni un gramo de peso del suyo. Casi podía saborear su aliento en mí boca.

Eso me hizo soltar el aire de golpe, sonando más bien como un jadeo. Él también abrió su boca, respirando fuerte; mostrando un Edward extremadamente sensual y seductor.

- Te has hecho daño? - me preguntó fijando su mirada en mis ojos. Por primera vez no había rastro de ningún sentimiento que me asustara o me provocara; simplemente era preocupación y amabilidad.

Estaba como eclipsada por él. No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Ejercía un inconsciente poder de atracción conmigo y en ese momento le aguante la mirada sin oponer resistencia.

- Edward… - susurré su nombre envuelto en un tono de seducción y deseo incontenibles.

El pulso me latía descontrolado chocando contra mis venas, casi hasta dañándome. Tenía una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo… y lo que era peor… en mi corazón y en mí alma. Qué me estaba pasando?

Este tío no podía gustarme… Era un completo gilipoyas, a parte de un prepotente.

- Edward… estás abusando de nuestra invitada, hermano! - Emmet se nos había acercado y, por lo menos yo, no me había dado ni cuenta.

Estaba agachado a nuestro lado, con una sonrisa picarona en la cara. Entonces Edward cambió su cara… es como si Emmet le hubiera dicho algo que yo no hubiera oído.

- Te importaría soltarme? - su pregunta estaba cargada de mala intención; la había lanzado directamente para molestarme. Su mirada entonces cambio, volviéndose maliciosa y desconfiada.

- Si tu te levantas de encima mío, quizás así pueda soltarte… - le dije mirándolo con prepotencia. Si se pensaba que me iba a apoquinar con sus miradas y sus palabras fanfarronas, es que aun no sabía con quien se las estaba gastando.

Se movió, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, pero sus ojos volvían a lanzar rabia.

Y para acabar de completar la escena, me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

- Quita - le sacudí la mano de malas maneras - puedo sola. - sin volver a mirarle, me di la vuelta, sacudiéndome la parte de atrás del pantalón, recogí mi sudadera y me dirigí dentro de la casa.

Pasé por el lavabo a lavarme la cara y las manos, para estar presentable para la cena.

Cuando me aseé bajé a la cocina, donde todos ya estaban sentados, esperándome.

- Disculpar por haceros esperar - dije muy educada. Carlisle me sonrió complacido, al igual que Esme.

- Tranquila; ven siéntate aquí. - me contestó él.

Los asientos en la mesa ya estaban asignados. Carlisle y Esme presidían cada uno en un extremo de la mesa; los chicos se sentaban en un lateral, mientras que las chicas, enfrente de ellos en el otro.

Mi sitio estaba al lado del borde, teniendo a mi izquierda a Carlisle y a mi derecha a Alice; pero lo mejor de todo, es que tenía enfrente a Edward; ante mi descubrimiento, no pude evitar soltar un bufido de resignación y malestar.

- Os lo habéis pasado bien jugando? Vuestros gritos debían de oírse hasta en el pueblo, jeje… Así que puedo suponer que sí - Carlisle me miraba sonriente, repleto de felicidad.

Supongo que su alegría se debía a lo bien que estaba encajando con su familia.

- Sí, la verdad es que lo hemos pasado muy bien. Bella es una gran jugadora… además, no tiene piedad con los chicos, jaja! - rió Alice. - Es de las que le gustan a Rose, verdad? - se dirigió a su hermana sonriéndole con picardía.

- Sí, la verdad es que le hechas valor. Sobre todo con Emmet que te dobla en tamaño. Me gusta que tengas agallas - me dijo Rose, algo seca, pero al fin y al cabo, me había hablado.

- Gracias… pero estoy acostumbrada a jugar con chicos… por eso mis formas tan poco femeninas, jeje! - reí.

Todos se quedaron mirándome, invitándome a continuar.

- A ver… no sé lo que Carlisle os habrá contado de mí, pero os haré un resumen de mí misma - todos me miraban impacientes - Me mudé a Forks a cursar mis últimos dos años de instituto. Aunque hice buenos amigos allí, mis verdaderos amigos, eran los chicos de la Push - intenté que mi voz no se alterara al hacerles mención, pero no me había salido tan bien como me había propuesto. - Entonces teníamos 16 y 17 años… y aunque en esa época te crees muy mayor - rodé mis ojos sonriendo - no dejamos de ser poco más que niños, por lo que nos pasábamos muchas tardes jugando a cualquier cosa… rugby, béisbol, básquet… y a juegos más infantiles, como el escondite jaja! Ese era el mejor… y de tanto jugar con ellos, al final, copias sus modos… convirtiéndome en una máquina mortal de jugar, siendo incluso más tosca que ellos mismos… aunque me he llevado varios moratones, cortes y un esguince de muñeca - sonreí de forma nostálgica, acariciándome la muñeca izquierda.

- Vaya… pues habrá que tener cuidado contigo, jaja! Aunque no me das ningún miedo, qué lo sepas - me picó Emmet.

- Emmet, no interrumpas a Bella - Esme lanzó una mirada de reproche hacía su hijo - Disculpa a Emmet, cielo, a él le cuesta mantener su boca cerrada - sonreí mirándola a ella y a él.

- Bueno, después me gradué y conseguí una beca completa en Dartmouth para cursar enfermería - era un resumen muy breve… pero no iba a contarles intimidades.

- Bueno… y qué tal la vida de universitaria? Te gustó? - preguntó Jasper.

- Pues la verdad es que sí; mucho. No me importaría repetir la experiencia más veces… pero teniendo la misma edad, claro, jaja! Eso sería genial… volver a tener la misma edad… os imagináis? - ellos me miraron sonriendo, pero su gesto encerraba algo, estaba segura de ello. Aunque no le dí mayor importancia - Los dos primeros años, fui una chica buena, estudiando y aplicándome mucho. Saqué varios cursillos, para poder acceder a distintas áreas sanitarias. A parte de para poder llegar a ser jefa de enfermeras o enfermera personal de un médico asignado. - mostré normalidad, no quería parecer pagada de mí misma.

- Vaya… eso es algo muy difícil de conseguir, Bella. - comentó Jasper gratamente sorprendido.

- Es que Bella es muy buena estudiante, es una persona muy inteligente, con una gran capacidad - me alabó Carlisle. Lo cual me hizo sonrojar.

- Pero entonces… para conseguir todo eso, no te has divertido nada. - Emmet ya estaba poniendo caras raras.

- Eso fueron los dos primeros años. Después llegaron las fiestas universitarias, actividades extraacadémicas… Vamos, el desfase y la diversión - dije sonriendo.

- Y las citas? Por qué seguramente habrás tenido las que has querido y más, verdad? - Alice me guiño un ojo pícaro, mientras yo volvía a sonrojarme - Guauu… por tu reacción, has tenido más de las que pensaba… jaja!

Agaché la cabeza, completamente avergonzada. Era un tema que no me gustaba tratar en la mesa, y menos bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos.

Entonces, miré de reojo para Edward, el cual me miraba intensamente. No sabría explicar los sentimientos que sus ojos transmitían. Rabia, por descontado ya que era algo habitual que él me mirara así, pero también había curiosidad, expectación… y celos. _Celos?_ _Él se siente celoso por mis citas? _No, de seguro estaba equivocando su mirada.

- Bella, cuéntales lo que aprendiste en tus clases extraacadémicas - recalcó Carlisle.

- Jaja… bueno, aprendí a hablar español, a montar a caballo y tocar el piano - relaté orgullosa de mí misma.

- Vaya…! Pues si que han dado de sí tus tres años de universidad! - exclamó Jasper.

- Bueno, lo del piano y el español, simplemente hago mis pinitos… pero montar a caballo se me da bastante bien. Mi profesor de equitación me decía que tenía sensibilidad con los animales, aunque no sé, no sé… jeje! - dije poniendo cara rara - Aunque la verdad, es que tengo la sensación de no haber aprovechado del todo mis años universitarios… - mi cara cambió por una de melancolía - Teniendo en cuenta, de que no voy a volver a disfrutarlos más… Aunque el tiempo no me daba para más, la verdad. En algún momento, debía dormir… - y sonreí de manera divertida.

Esme trajo la bandeja con los tallarines a la carbonara. Era justamente mi plato favorito de entre toda la pasta. Tenían una pinta exquisita.

Nos fue sirviendo, con los gestos propios de una madre. Era tan tierno de contemplar…

Aunque me chocó, que por la mesa, había repartidos varios centros con las flores que Rose y Alice habían cortado del jardín, impidiendo ver los platos de cada comensal.

- Ummm… están deliciosos, Esme. - le dije sincera. Además, tenía un hambre voraz. Aunque la comida en la Push era buena, con los acontecimientos acaecidos allí, había tenido mi estómago cerrado. Esta era la primera vez que me sentaba a comer tranquila, a gusto.

- Gracias, Bella, eres muy amable - me respondió sonriente y orgullosa Esme.

- Por cierto, he visto que tenéis un piano precioso; es que alguien toca? Porque podía darme alguna clase - dije sonriendo. Poco a poco, me iba soltando en la conversación, ya que ellos me mostraban gran amabilidad y me daban confianza para hacerlo. Ciertamente estaba pasándolo bien conversando con ellos.

Cuando mencioné lo de las clases, todos sonrieron, pero Alice destacó entre todos, dibujándosele una sonrisa enormemente traviesa en la cara. Yo me quedé mirándola sin entender su reacción.

- El piano es de Edward - noté como mis ojos se abrían ante la sorpresa, intentando recuperar la compostura antes de que lo notaran, cosa que no conseguí - Él toca maravillosamente bien. Seguro que no le importará darte algunas clases, verdad Edward? - Alice miró para su hermano, conteniendo la risa.

- Claro… aunque primero tendré que oírte tocar, para ver qué nivel tienes- clavó su mirada en la mía con cierta prepotencia, intentando y por supuesto consiguiendo, molestarme. Ante sus palabras, fruncí los labios en una mueca de rabia, soltando el aire por la nariz como un búfalo.

- No hace falta que te molestes, Edward - dije su nombre con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

- Después de cenar, podías tocarnos algo, Bella - Carlisle miró primero a Edward, regañándolo con la mirada y después a mí, cambiando su mirada a una de disculpa.

- Teniendo a Mozart en casa… no necesitáis oír a nadie que desafine - contesté molesta.

Por un momento, la mesa se quedó en un silencio incómodo. Entonces me arrepentí de mis palabras, ya que aunque me hubieran ofendido y molestado, yo estaba en su casa y debía comportarme. Si él no sabía hacerlo, ese, era su problema.

- Bueno… solo hablas de deportes con pelotas, - Jasper me sonrió picardioso. Sabía que intentaba relajar el ambiente - pero… qué tal se te dan los juegos acuáticos?

- Acuáticos? - repetí la pregunta extrañada; él asintió - pues… bien… me encanta el agua, soy buena nadadora y también buceadora, consigo estar debajo del agua casi dos minutos - respondí pagada de mí misma.

- Vaya… eso está bien. Te hará falta - sonrió travieso.

- Por qué me lo preguntas? No tendrás pensado llevarme a la playa, verdad? Aunque no soy friolera… no me seduce la idea de meterme ahora mismo en las frías aguas de Forks - dije sonriendo y mostrando un teatral desagrado ante esa idea.

- No hará falta llevarte a la playa… aquí, en casa, tenemos una piscina climatizada. Si tanto te gusta el agua, entonces te encantara - respondió Alice brillándole los ojos - Después de cenar, podíamos darnos un baño - dijo empezando a exaltarse, removiéndose en la silla.

- Y la digestión, qué? - la vena médica de Carlisle salió a flote.

- Carlisleee… cómo se nota que eres médico, jaja! Yo no respeto la digestión; mi organismo está acostumbrado a mojarse sin esos royos de esperar dos horas… - me volví hacía Alice

- Alice, la idea es muy tentadora, pero la verdad es que estoy muerta… agotada. Qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana? - intenté darle pena, para que ella no siguiera poniendo esa carita de decepción.

- Valeee… mañana. Entiendo que estés cansada, han sido dos días agotadores - me respondió ella sonriendo casi hasta de forma maternal.

Carlisle y yo, mantuvimos una liviana conversación, mientras íbamos acabando de cenar. Los demás, se sumieron en sus propias conversaciones, pero tenía la sensación de que estaban más atentos a lo que nosotros hablábamos.

- Me alegra de que al final vayas a quedarte aquí, en Forks - me dijo muy sonriente.

- Gracias… ya te dije, que tu eres un punto importante en mi cambio de decisión, aunque haya otros motivos para hacerme irme de inmediato - cerré los ojos por unos instantes, sacudiendo la cabeza intentando sacarme a Jake y a la gente de la Push de ella. Cuando volví a abrirlos, todos me miraban expectantes.

- No quiero ser indiscreta, pero… esos motivos para hacerte irte, tiene algo que ver con la gente de la reserva Quileutte? - Alice me lo pregunto con cautela, con educación, aunque pareciera una intromisión a mi vida privada… Pero mi pulso se disparo y un nudo se me formó en la garganta. _Tan obvio era?_

- Alice… pero cómo le preguntas eso? - la reprendió Carlisle.

- Yo… lo siento. No quería ofenderte con mi pregunta… de verdad, lo siento si te e incomodado - se disculpó de inmediato ella.

- Tranquila… solo que me ha sorprendido el que sea tan obvio como para que te dieras cuenta. Es algo que sucedió hace ya mucho tiempo… - no pude seguir. Me mordí el labio intentando serenarme, ya que el corazón iba a salírseme por la boca.

- Es por Jacob Black, verdad? - la pregunta de Edward me dejó aun más sorprendida. Haciéndome hasta jadear. Por la mirada de Edward, que estaba de forma permanente en la mía, me hacía entender que él sabía que así era.

Durante un minuto, o tal vez fueran más, no lo sé ya que perdí la noción del tiempo, no respondí nada. Qué iba a contestar ante semejante pregunta?

- Bella… estás bien? Te has quedado pálida, querida - la voz de Esme me hizo salir de mi ensoñación.

- Pues la verdad es que no - pestañeé intentando escapar de la mirada de Edward y empecé a mover la silla para levantarme - si me disculpáis… realmente no me siento demasiado bien.

- Bella… - Carlisle se levantó a la vez que yo.

- Tranquilo… sigue cenando… Hoy ha sido un día demasiado intenso - me giré hacía Esme poniendo algo similar a una sonrisa en mi cara - Gracias por la cena, estaba deliciosa.

- Bella… si luego te sientes mejor, baja al salón. Siempre nos acostamos tarde… - Alice me miró con aflicción, mientras me mostraba una sonrisa triste.

Me subí a la habitación, intentando controlar las lágrimas que peleaban por salir de mis ojos.

Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta y me dejé caer en la cama, liberando la opresión que sentía en mis ojos y en mí pecho… dejando correr las lágrimas sin oposición alguna.

Aunque intentaba controlarme, algún suspiro escapaba de mi boca, al igual que una niña pequeña.

Entre ayer y hoy, habían sido demasiados acontecimientos. Y siendo sincera, no sabía cual me afectaba más, si el encuentro con Jake o si la muerte de mí padre. Eso me hacía sentirme mal… Debería estar más afectada por la muerte de mí padre… Aunque él y yo, no hubiéramos congeniado del todo nunca, ni siquiera el tiempo que estuve estudiando aquí, no dejaba de ser mí padre, al cual no volvería a ver más… Y le tenía muy en cuenta todos los esfuerzos que hizo porque me sintiera cómoda esos años de convivencia.

Imágenes sin sentido se venían a mí mente sin censura, haciéndome jadear, logrando que las lágrimas cayeran por mis ojos sin control alguno por mí parte.

Tardes de juegos con los chicos de la Push, mi primer día en el instituto de Forks, la cara de emoción de mi padre cuando me recogió en el aeropuerto, mi habitación cuando acabé de decorarla, mi primer beso con Jake, nuestras risas de amigos, mis amigos del instituto, la primera vez con Jake, las cenas en casa de Billy, ayudando a mi padre con los aparejos de pesca…

Todas me golpeaban sin contemplaciones, haciéndome hasta estremecer… y de pronto… una imagen nueva e inesperada se intercaló en mi mente… _Edward_. En el cementerio, cuando me salvó de ir con Jake. Su manera de cubrirme con su cuerpo, de defenderme, su cara… Otra imagen de él… su cara cuando me había consolado a la puerta de la iglesia cuando me había dicho aquello…

_- No llores Bella… todo esto pasara pronto. Aunque… hasta llorando estas preciosa._

Su cara, sus ojos, su sonrisa… cuando me había dicho aquello… ahora, estando en la soledad de aquella habitación, podía recrearlo una y mil veces en mi mente e intentar descifrar el por qué de que me dijera aquello y de la forma en la que me lo había dicho.

Pero… a que venía ahora pensar en él? Él que siempre me miraba con esa hostilidad y esa rabia. No entendía como había conseguido colarse en mis recuerdos de esa forma.

Pero pensando en él y el misterio de que se introdujera en mi cabeza, había conseguido serenarme.

Fui al baño y al mirar el reflejo que el espejo me devolvía, me hizo estremecer… Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados debido a la llantina. Ahora que había decidido bajar al salón… Quién podía hacer acto de presencia así? No quería darles pena ni alterarlos. Ellos habían sido muy hospitalarios conmigo y no pretendía dar más que hacer en la familia de Carlisle, ya que a saber lo que le habría costado convencer a Edward y a Rosalie para que me quedara hoy en su casa.

Pensando en eso, unos golpecitos en la puerta, me hicieron dar un salto.

Fui hasta allí y abrí de forma rápida. Lo que vi delante de mí puerta, me dejó clavada en el sitio y con los ojos y la boca abiertos como platos.


	11. Chapter 11 Edward PV

**CAPITULO 11**

_**PV EDWARD**_

A última hora de la tarde, toda la familia nos reunimos en el despacho de Carlisle. Iríamos a darle el pésame de forma oficial y ha hacer las correspondientes presentaciones. A esa hora ya no habría nadie y podríamos conversar con ella, aunque fuera brevemente.

- Antes de ir… os he de avisar que los Quileutes están allí, con Bella - todos nos quedamos de piedra. Lo que menos queríamos era vernos envueltos en relaciones con los lobos.

- Pero… qué hacen ellos aquí? - preguntó Emmet encendido.

- Tranquilo hijo… La gente de la reserva, era íntima amiga de Charlie y de Bella. Ellos están encargándose de todo el funeral. Ya he tenido un encontronazo con ellos esta mañana, pero creo que Bella ha salido en mi defensa delante de ellos - comentó Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Es él - soltó de golpe Alice. Todos la miramos sorprendidos. - Jacob Black, el descendiente de Ephraim Black… el alfa de la manada. Él es el que le rompió a Bella el corazón. Ahora pude verlo. Él se imprimó de otra chica, cuando estaba saliendo con Bella - explicó Alice.

- El muy cabrón… chucho apestoso… - Rosalie no soportaba a los lobos ni a mil kilómetros de distancia. - Imagino lo que debió de pasar esa chica… no me extraña que no quiera volver y encontrárselo - la mirada de Rosalie era de puro odio.

- Cariño… estás defendiendo a Bella? - la picó Emmet - No me malinterpretes, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Me agrada que no sientas odio profundo por ella, ya que ese debería ser tu sentimiento principal hacía esa persona.

- Lo que siento es pena… no te confundas - intento excusarse Rose, pero todos la habíamos pillado. A ella le gustaba Bella… y ni siquiera la había conocido.

- No quiero problemas ahí dentro, os aviso - nos advirtió Carlisle, sobre todo a Emmet y a mí.

Entonces mi hermana intervino, justo en el momento en que todos nos empezamos a mover dirección a la puerta.

- Edward tiene algo que contarnos - me miró sonriendo con suficiencia; en respuesta, yo clavé mi mirada de reproche en ella. Bufé y comencé a hablar.

- No tenía pensado decíroslo ahora, sino en casa, pero ya que Alice no se ha podido callar… - volví a mirar a mi hermana, la cual sonreía abiertamente - No puedo leerle la mente a Bella. - lo dije claro y conciso. Toda mi familia se me quedó mirando sin saber que decir.

- Eso es algo… no sé… sorprendente! - exclamó Carlisle - nunca te había pasado algo así - negué con la cabeza, mientras él gesticulaba con los ojos - Esto, deberíamos tratarlo en casa… aunque realmente no hay mucho de lo que hablar - todos nos quedamos unos momentos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos - Bueno… vayamos a dar el pésame y a que conozcáis a Bella, no vaya a ser que se marche y sé que ella está esperando verme allí.

- Sí vamos, no le hagamos ese feo - respondió Esme sonriendo con dulzura a Carlisle. Sus pensamientos llegaron cristalinos a mí. Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa por conocer a Bella. Ya la quería en su familia y ya se veía a si misma rodeándola con sus brazos, cocinando para ella, cuidándola.

Esos pensamientos me hicieron sonreír. Esme era tan maternal…

Entramos en la sala y efectivamente, todo el mundo se estaba yendo… Todos menos los lobos y sus familias. Los cuales, se quedaron de piedra al vernos entrar.

Carlisle no se acobardo ni lo más mínimo y se acercó más a Bella, hasta rozar su hombro, seguido de Alice.

Le pregunto por su tarde y sus contestaciones me encandilaron. Ella podía llegar a ser tan fría y dura con la gente como yo mismo.

- Vale… por mi perfecto… pero que se lo digan a él… que no me vuelvan a mí loca contándome batallitas de cuando eran pequeños, o cuando consiguió bajar a no se que gato de un árbol… Y pensar que aun me queda mañana… Joder… qué pesadez! - dijo haciendo rodar los ojos con desesperación.

Ante su gesto, Emmet, Jasper y yo mismo, no pudimos evitar sonreír; a lo que ella se dio cuenta y nos lanzó una leve sonrisa traviesa… Y Dios… qué sonrisa! Cada gesto que veía de ella… más… más… me enamoraba. Debía de reconocerlo… y otra vez las palabras de mi hermanita_… - a ver cuanto eres capaz de aguantar… _A este paso… poco. Muy poco.

Alice se acercó a ella sonriéndole con su habitual simpatía, devolviéndole el gesto Bella. Su sonrisa podría iluminar un cielo completamente negro… Podía iluminar mi propia negrura.

Bella hizo un gesto de sorpresa y confusión cuando le presentaron a Jasper, dándonos una contestación casual y natural. Otro punto a su favor… no juzgaba.

- Sí… sí es verdad. Siento haber puesto esa cara… cada cual… a lo suyo y al que no le guste… que se quite - encogió los hombros, restándole importancia. Alzó la mano para estrechar la de Jasper.

Él se quedó por un momento dudando, pero acepto el gesto, quedando atrapado en su mano. Jasper se quedó paralizado, pero una dulce sonrisa apareció en su cara.

_Huele de una forma exquisita, pero por alguna extraña razón, puedo controlar perfectamente la tentación de su olor _Pensó Jasper. No supe distinguir si me lo decía mentalmente a mí, o era un pensamiento privado de si mismo.

Carlisle siguió con las presentaciones. Emmet estaba deseando de acercarse; sus pensamientos, eran iguales a los de un niño que anhela tocar algo nuevo y llamativo.

_Esta chica me encanta… sería una perfecta Cullen. Tiene el mismo genio que Edward y Rose, jeje! Bueno, ahora me toca acercarme a mí…. Joder, lo estoy deseando! Además… huele… ummm… Pero puedo resistirme fácilmente a su olor. Eso es genial_

Rosalie, intentaba mostrarse fría y distante, pero sus pensamientos la delataban. Sentía curiosidad por Bella y estaba tan deseosa de acercarse a ella como los demás.

_Me jode reconocerlo, pero esta chica me gusta. Tiene un carácter explosivo. Tal vez… si me fuera abriendo poco a poco a ella… a lo mejor no es tan malo ser amiga de una humana, así yo misma me sentiré igual _

Parecía que toda mi familia podía controlarse perfectamente ante la tentación del olor de la sangre de Bella. Les olía bien, pero no apetecible. Parecía ser que yo era el único que tenía problemas en ese sentido.

Después llegó el turno de Esme, a la cual solo le faltaba dar saltos, como hacía Alice, porque llegara el momento de su presentación.

_Oh… por fin, mi turno. Estoy hasta nerviosa. Esa chica necesita una madre, no sé como la suya la dejo irse de su lado… Es tan encantadora y educada… Aunque tiene un carácter… me recuerda tanto a mi Rosalie y a mi Edward… Creo que haría una pareja perfecta con él… Aunque él la mira con tanto desagrado…_

El último pensamiento de mi madre me hizo estremecer. A ella le gustaba Bella para mí. Pero… qué diría mi padre si supiera que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella? Sabría que la única solución para que estuviéramos juntos sería transformándola y él, había dejado claro ese punto.Además… _tanto se me notaba con la fiereza que la miraba?_ Debería intentar ser un poco menos duro con ella.

- Siento muchísimo tu perdida, cielo. Quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para lo que necesites, de acuerdo? - Esme la miró con ojos amorosos, después de darle sendos besos en sus mejillas. Cuanto daría yo por ser Esme ahora mismo y poder tocar la dulce piel de su cara.

- Gracias, eres muy amable… y bueno, yo soy la pesada que llamaba a tu marido por teléfono. Espero de verdad que no te hay molestado, ya que esa era la más lejana de mis intenciones - Bella se sintió cohibida delante de Esme. Supongo que pensaría que no era muy apropiado llamar a un hombre casado.

- Claro que no me molestaba… al contrario; siempre que llamabas, el humor de Carlisle mejoraba considerablemente. Él siempre se preocupaba cuando tardabas en llamar - Esme volvió a sonreírle de esa forma tan maternal que siempre la acompañaba, a lo que Bella se la devolvió gustosa. Su corazón latía danzarín en su pecho, de forma alegre.

- Bueno, a Edward ya lo conoces - le comentó Carlisle mirándola con cierta precaución. Él había notado su miedo esta misma mañana en mi despacho cuando nos encontró solos.

- Sí, ya tengo el gusto - dijo sacando todo su sarcasmo por la voz. Me miró de forma tensa; su mirada transmitía ese miedo que yo le causaba, pero su genio, sus agallas, no la dejaban achantarse fácilmente.

_Vamos Edward… acércate a Bella. No dejes que se quede con la sensación de miedo que le has trasmitido antes _La voz mental de mi padre, me ayudó a decidirme a acercarme a ella; cosa que estaba deseando.

Cuando había dado un par de pasos hacía ella, un olor a sangre reseca se apoderó de mi sentido del olfato haciéndome tensar en el acto.

Alguien estaba abriendo la tapa del ataúd del padre de Bella.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un segundo. Los de ella mostraban desagrado y horror. Los míos, algo similar.

- Noooo! - gritó, rompiendo el silencio que allí reinaba.

Salió dispara hacía el ataúd, cerrando la tapa de golpe y encarando al hombre que lo había abierto.

- Pero… pero quién se cree usted que es para venir aquí y abrir la tapa de un ataúd que permanece cerrado? Es una falta de respeto total! Es increíble! - dijo con la voz tomada por los nervios. Su corazón latía de forma descontrolada.

El hombre se marchó totalmente avergonzado y hasta asustado por Bella, la cual se giró de nuevo hacía el ataúd y sin mirar a su padre, cerró la tapa con el pasador.

- Al próximo que vuelva a abrir esta tapa, le corto las manos… así, sin más - dijo encolerizada. Por un momento, llegué a creer sus palabras.

Entonces, el chucho, el alfa de la manada, se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla, posando uno de sus brazos en su hombro. En ese momento, la ponzoña hirvió en mis venas. Ahora, conocedor de que él había roto el corazón de mi dulce Bella, sería capaz de arrancarle la cabeza.

- Qué este tranquila? Estarás de broma? Solo ha abierto la caja por curiosidad morbosa, nada más. Si quiere ver cosas así, que se meta en Google, o si no, que se pase por urgencias… ya verás las pocas ganas que le quedan de volver a abrir ataúdes, no te jode! - Emmet tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos por no estallar en carcajadas ante su contestación, aunque los demás, no anduvimos lejos. Yo mismo, me vi obligado a hacer un mohín para que mi sonrisa pasara desapercibida. Esa chica tenía un carácter devastador… y… me encantaba.

Aunque lo que más me gusto de todo, es que Jake se quedó sorprendido ante su reacción, no consiguiendo su objetivo de calmar a Bella, incluyendo el desdén con que se soltó de su agarre. Solo ante las palabras de nuestro padre, regañándola levemente por su desaire, consiguieron tranquilizarla.

Esme se acercó a ella, acariciándole el brazo con ternura invitándola a pasar la noche con nosotros.

Ella se disculpó diciendo que estaba alojada en la Push. Aunque lo sabía, no pude evitar que mi mirada destilara odio puro.

En ese momento, Bella miró hacía mí, quedándose helada. Ella habría imaginado que mi disgusto era debido a su invitación a venir a casa otro día. Todo lo más lejos de la realidad.

Una cosa era que evitara un contacto demasiado personal entre nosotros, y otra muy distinta es que pensara que me desagradara de tal manera, que se viera cohibida a venir a casa.

Debía encontrar la manera de suavizar de algún modo la tensión entre nosotros.

Ella se fue con los lobos, pero por su mirada, la cual hablaba para mí, lo que no hacía su mente, sabía que ella hubiera preferido venir con nosotros.

Al llegar a casa, estuvimos hablando del "fallo" de mi don con Bella.

- Creo, que Bella tiene un don. Uno muy fuerte para ser humana - comentó Carlisle - Una especie de escudo mental. Aunque es desconcertante, ya que los dones de Jasper y Alice si funcionan con ella - Carlisle se quedó meditabundo; sumido en su propio mundo.

Todos, después de discutir largo y tendido sobre ese desconcertante "fallo", dimos por válida la deducción de Carlisle.

Las chicas se quedaron comentando sus impresiones sobre Bella. Todas llegaban a la misma conclusión, que ella era hermosa, inteligente, educada y que tenía un carácter arrollador.

Por un momento, parecía que me estuvieran describiendo a mí mismo.

Una teoría muy distinta a esa, me rondaba la cabeza… Eso que me había dicho Alice, sobre que estábamos predestinados. Que éramos tal para cual. Ella era el antídoto a mi, a veces, cansado e intrometido don.

No sé si Alice tenía razón o no, pero de lo que estaba seguro, más que seguro, es que ese detalle, la hacía aun más atrayente para mí.


	12. Chapter 12 Edward PV2

**_Mis niñas... lo primero disculparme por la tardanza inexcusable. Lo sientooooo! No volvera a ocurrir, ok? Aqui os dejo otro PV Edward de esos que tanto os gustan._**

**_Cuando el amor llama a tu puerta, no serás capaz de dejarlo fuera._  
><strong>

**CAPITULO 12**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PV EDWARD<strong>_

Al día siguiente estaba expectante por encontrarme con Bella. Rezaba por que otra vez se equivocara y volviera a mi despacho.

Jasper, que tenía turno ese día, vino a hacerme una visita y de paso, a ver si se encontraba con Bella.

Tuvo suerte, ya que pronto pudimos escuchar su voz presentándose a Mary, la chica del mostrador de recepción.

- Hola soy Bella Swan… el Dr. Cullen está? - estaba de suerte… otra vez que no se daba cuenta del detalle de que había dos doctores Cullen.

Picó y le di acceso. Entró, haciendo que el aire del movimiento de la puerta me trajera directamente su olor, haciéndome estremecer, llenándoseme la boca de ponzoña.

Jasper me miró de lado sonriendo con picardía. _Tranquilo hermano, tus sentimientos están muy lejos de ir a atacarla… por lo menos a modo de vampiro…jajaja! _Jasper se rió mentalmente, haciéndome soltar un bajo bufido.

- Hola… - ella abrió los ojos como platos. La comprensión de que había vuelto a equivocarse de doctor, se hizo más que patente en sus ojos - Vaya… tú - dijo sin apartar su mirada, la cual ahora era de cierto desagrado.

- Hola… otra vez te confundes o es que era acertada mi teoría de ayer? - le dije de modo fanfarrón. Estaba deseando ver su genio salir.

Pero a la vez que la picaba, pude comprobar lo hermosísima que estaba hoy. Venía con un vestido corto negro, que aunque era caído, dejaba entre ver las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo, lo acompañaba con unas medias tupidas, y unos botines de tacón, todo en negro.

Estaba atractiva… demasiado atractiva.

_Edward… se te va a caer la baba, hermano. _ Jasper volvía a reírse de mí mentalmente.

- Vaya… parece que sí, que es verdad; por lo menos la mía de que debías estar mal de la azotea - me contestó ella con superioridad. Yo mostré mi disgusto. Ella acababa de marcarme un tanto en mí propio pique. Pero debía reconocer que eso me ponía.

Jasper rió, llamando la atención de Bella. Haciéndola ruborizarse levemente.

- Hola Isabella…

- Bella, a secas… hola Jasper - ella le sonrió ampliamente; pero me miró de reojo. Parecía que hubiera sonreído así solo con la intención de molestarme.

- De acuerdo, Bella… si me permites decírtelo, estás muy bonita - ella sonrió por el piropo y Jasper le devolvió el gesto, mostrando sus relucientes dientes en su sonrisa. Ante eso, Bella se estremeció.

Dios… Ella era demasiado perspicaz, demasiado perceptiva. Simplemente con verle los dientes a Jasper un sentimiento de temor, la había recorrido entera.

_Guauu… has visto su reacción? Es extraordinariamente perceptiva _Yo asentí en un movimiento invisible para Bella. Deberíamos tener mucho cuidado a la hora de actuar delante de ella.

Jasper le envió una leve ola de tranquilidad. Sus nervios hacían atronar toda la habitación con los latidos intranquilos de su corazón.

Preguntó por Carlisle y Jasper le dijo que yo lo llamaría, pero, solo por picarla me hice el desentendido. Ella, por supuesto, contestó que lo buscaría ella misma, pero Jasper se adelantó y lo llamó por teléfono, apartándose levemente de nosotros.

- Puedes sentarte - la invité mirándola de soslayo.

- Estoy bien de pie - me contestó sin mirarme tan siquiera.

- A mí me parece perfecto… tengo una gran visión quedándote así - se giró y me miró con fastidio, sentándose de golpe en la silla. Sin poder evitarlo, en mis labios se dibujo una sonrisa ladeada. La que las chicas de mi familia decían que era encantadora y seductora. Y parecía que Bella pensaba lo mismo, ya que su corazón empezó a latir de una forma extraña; parecía que brincara dentro de su pecho.

Jasper se volvió a acercar y se sentó en la otra silla a su lado, diciéndole a Bella que Carlisle estaba esperando su visita y que ahora vendría.

Ellos entablaron conversación enseguida. Jasper era único en las relaciones con los humanos. Entre lo agradable de su sonrisa y su don, de notar y cambiar los estados de ánimo, los humanos se sentían sumamente bien en su compañía. No me extrañaba que él fuera psicólogo.

Bella estaba de lo más intranquila, ya que no dejaba de dar molestos golpecitos con su pie en la pata de la silla.

- Estás nerviosa? - le preguntó Jasper con dulzura.

- Bueno… un poco. Toda esa gente diciéndome esas cosas… me saca de mis casillas… No es que sea una persona antisocial, como dijo ayer Carlisle, simplemente es que tengo poca paciencia con las personas, eso es todo. Y parece ser, que con la gente de este pueblo hay que tener mucha - hizo rodar sus ojos, mientras Jasper sonreía. Yo seguía atentamente su conversación sin intervenir - Después de esto, tendré que encerrarme en un sótano para volver a llenar mis reservas de paciencia otra vez - meneó la cabeza ante sus propias palabras, sonriendo con malicia. Esa sonrisa era arrebatadora, haciéndome hasta suspirar, aunque de forma inaudible para ella; pero no tanto para Jasper, el cual me sonrió discretamente.

Los dos sonreímos ante sus palabras. Otro dato: ella era divertida.

Entonces él empezó a mostrar interés por su trabajo de enfermera. Interviniendo yo por primera vez.

- Ella no es solo enfermera, Jazz. Es enfermera primera de urgencias. O sea, la jefa de enfermeras, y con unas calificaciones impresionantes - mis palabras de reconocimiento la pillaron con la guardia baja, haciéndola sonrojar. Era tan adorable cuando sus mejillas se teñían de ese modo.

- Cómo sabes tú eso? - me preguntó de forma exigente, abriéndosele los ojos como platos.

- De nada… - la miré de forma expectante.

- Graciasss - rodó los ojos de forma divertida y volvió a clavar su intensa mirada en mis ojos, exigiendo una explicación. – Y bien…?

Le comenté que había visto su curriculum por accidente y que sus notas y cursos me habían llamado la atención.

- Eres la enfermera que cualquier hospital desearía tener. Te lloverán las ofertas de trabajo - le dijo Jasper animado. Lo que Bella no sabía era que detrás de ese percance, estaba Carlisle. El cual había movido ciertos contactos para que no llamaran a Bella por ahora.

Varios hospitales ya habían mostrado más que interés en ella. Aunque si al final Bella no quería quedarse en Fork, como única salida a sus opciones laborales, Carlisle levantaría la veda. Pero el terrible accidente de su padre, nos la había traído, servida en bandeja de oro.

Él le comentó que era psicólogo, a lo que ella tuvo otra salida para mí, marcándose otro tanto.

- Ahh… que bien. Pero puedo comprobar que no haces trabajos en casa, no? - contestó ella seria, aunque con un trasfondo de burla - Lo digo por tu hermano, por él - alzó el mentón acompañado de una sonrisa de soberbia.

Jasper comenzó a reírse y Bella se tapó la mano con la boca intentando disimular. Su contestación y el gesto que lo acompañó me hizo mirarla enojado.

Estaba riéndose de mí en mi propia cara.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a contestar nada, Carlisle entró con sus pensamientos repletos de felicidad. Él se mostraba radiante viéndonos hacer tan buena amistad con Bella.

Ellos siguieron metiéndose conmigo hasta que Bella y nuestro padre se fueron a la cafetería.

- Edward, hermano… te tiene pillado por completo, eh? - Jasper me miraba feliz. Pasar tanto tiempo con la duendecillo lo hacía tener hasta los mismos gestos.

Rodé mis ojos y bufé, poniéndome a mis quehaceres. Jasper entendió que la conversación estaba finalizada y se fue, aun riéndose.

Las horas pasaban lentas, agónicas, esperando para poder ver a Bella. Aunque fuera en el funeral y rodeada de lobos apestosos.

Nos reunimos en casa para vestirnos adecuadamente para el funeral del padre de Bella, y otra vez me encontré escogiendo cuidadosamente que atuendo ponerme. Quería estar presentable y atractivo para ella. Debía de reconocerlo. Esa delicada y frágil humana, me había conquistado por completo y sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Llegamos a la iglesia, ante la mirada sonriente y complacida de unos y curiosa y recelosa de otros.

Mucha de la gente de la reserva, ya se encontraba allí y nos miraba con profundo odio, dándonos a entender que no pintábamos nada allí.

Pero eso no nos acobardo ni nos influyó para conversar, sobre todo Carlisle, seguido de cerca en popularidad de Alice, Esme y Jasper.

Emmet, que era muy divertido y abierto, no era tan conocido en el pueblo ya que trabajaba desde casa en los proyectos de restauraciones en la empresa de decoración y reformas de nuestra madre.

Rosalie asesoraba, también desde casa, en estilismo a una empresa que organizaba desfiles de moda. Pero bueno, ella y yo, gozábamos en el pueblo de fama de ser poco sociables y menos amigables.

Al pasar por nuestro lado, flanqueada por los padres de los lobos, Bella nos dedico una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento. Todos, a excepción de Rose y yo, se la devolvieron.

Aunque me hubiera gustado arrancarla de los brazos de aquella gente y llevármela lejos, debía guardar mi fachada.

Algo parecido le ocurría a Rose, la cual sentía verdadera aborrecimiento por los lobos y todo lo que guardara relación con ellos.

El sacerdote se posicionó a su lado y la gente comenzó a darle el último pésame, entrando en la iglesia.

Ella, con su poca paciencia, fue pasando el trago estoicamente.

- Pobre Bella… Debe estar pasándolo fatal! Con toda esa gente agobiándola - sollozo ligeramente Esme - Carlisle asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, con la mirada apesadumbrada.

Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca de ella para poder oír su corazón ir acelerándose por momentos. Ella estaba emocionándose.

Una ancianita muy agradable, la señora Coop, creía recordar, le dio su pésame, rememorando con Bella cuando su abuela murió. Notaba como Bella cogía aire de forma forzada, seguramente para aguantar las lágrimas.

Una vez que la anciana hubo entrado en la iglesia, noté como las lágrimas estaban empezando a emerger de los ojos de Bella, resbalando por sus encendidas mejillas.

- Nos toca. - dije rotundo, caminando hacía Bella. No podía aguantar más sin acercarme; sobre todo ahora que estaba tan emocionada, cayéndole las lágrimas sin compasión.

Me acerqué a ella, aunque de primeras ni siquiera me vio. Sus lágrimas bloqueaban su visión. Hasta que alertada de que había alguien de pie delante de ella, fue subiendo la cabeza suavemente, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

La mía era penetrante, notaba como tenía los ojos cristalinos. Al contemplar a mi pequeña llorar, noté una sensación totalmente nueva en mí… compasión. Pero no una simple compasión… Sino la terrible pena de ver a mi niña llorar de esa manera tan triste.

La suya era de dolor, de suma tristeza. Supongo que al ver mi mirada sin ápice alguno de la hostilidad habitual con la que la miraba, ella suspiró. Su aliento dio de lleno en mi boca. Mi lengua pedía entrar en la suya de inmediato, sin dilaciones. Pero no… no podía.

Pero mi mente ya trabaja sola, a distinta frecuencia de la habitual y casi sin poder evitarlo, me acerque a su oído y le hablé:

- No llores Bella… todo esto pasara pronto. Aunque… hasta llorando estás preciosa - le susurré de forma sensual. Ella abrió la boca, pero de su garganta no salio ningún sonido.

Aparté mi cara, haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo, de su oído y nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

Pudieron pasar minutos, horas, días enteros… porque cuando sus ojos captaron los míos, el hechizo con el que me envolvía ella, surtía su efecto, no dejándome razonar con cordura.

Nuestras miradas eras puras, tiernas y no había ni un ápice de rabia, hostilidad o malicia por ninguna de las partes. Yo le transmitía apoyo y ella me devolvía gratitud.

En ese momento, éramos simplemente un hombre y una mujer frente a frente. Y nunca había deseado tantísimo volver a ser humano como en ese instante.

Para abrazarla, para consolarla sin que nos distanciara ningún impedimento; calor frente a calor. Y así poder ser el hombre que Carlisle imaginaba para ella.

Entonces, noté el olor de uno de los chuchos a nuestro lado. Me quitó del lado de Bella con un leve empujón.

Para no liarla allí, a la puerta de la iglesia me aparte, pero no sin antes responderle el gesto con un bajo y gutural gruñido. El cual, Bella, llegó a oír, frunciendo el ceño a modo de curiosidad y recelo.

Entramos en la iglesia, seguidos del resto de los lobos; los cuales, se habían quedado fuera, esperando que nosotros entráramos. Sabíamos más que de sobra que ellos estaban controlando nuestros movimientos.

Nos sentamos cerca del altar, o sea, cerca de donde se sentaría Bella.

Al cabo de unos minutos entró en la iglesia cogida del brazo del lobo alfa. En ese momento, noté como la ponzoña me palpitaba dentro de las venas.

Recé porque en ese momento Bella no me viera, ya que mi mirada estaría desenfocada por el odio.

_Edward, tranquilo. Entre ellos no hay nada, estoy segura. Jasper me lo ha confirmado. Pero intenta controlar un poco tu mirada y tu posición, estás completamente rígido _Alice me miró con intención, alzando las cejas y sonriéndome con ternura. Entre ella y yo no hacía falta palabrería… Bueno, a no ser que yo me pusiera excesivamente terco, como ella solía decirme.

El tal Jacob, se sentó al lado de Bella. A los pocos segundos de dar comienzo la misa, este le agarró una de sus manos, pero Bella se la soltó despacio; sin tan siquiera mirarlo a la cara, apoyando su mano al lado de la otra sobre su regazo.

Eso me hizo creer por completo las palabras de Alice. A parte de que un sentimiento de felicidad me invadió por ver por mi mismo, que Bella no aceptaba los acercamientos del chucho.

Al final de la misa, a Bella le tocó dedicar unas palabras de agradecimiento. Aunque era un momento difícil, ella manejo la situación con su habitual coraje y sus exquisitas maneras. Educada y dulce de una forma encantadora.

Carlisle la miraba con orgullo saliéndosele de los ojos. Para él era su niñita mimada, su niñita del alma… la hija humana que nunca pudo tener.

Después de esto nos dirigimos en completo silencio al cementerio. Bella seguía escoltada por la gente de la reserva, pero esta vez iba caminando arrastrando la silla de ruedas de Billy Black, el padre de Jacob.

Se le dio la última despedida a su padre, y antes de introducir el ataúd en el agujero, Bella depositó una rosa blanca encima de la caja. Se agacho y le dedico unas sinceras y emotivas palabras de despedida.

Pero su última frase hizo que se me helara la ponzoña en las venas…

… _Antes o después, nos volveremos a ver, donde quiera que sea…_

Había reconocido que amaba a Bella, que yo no era adecuado para ella y estaba intentando digerir el echo de que ella encontrara a otro hombre, uno humano con el cual formar una familia… Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para el momento de su muerte.

Intenté sacarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza, o acabaría por cometer una autentica estupidez allí delante. La que más me apetecía, la cual rondaba mi cabeza desde que la había visto acompañada de esos chuchos y que fue cobrando más intensidad al verla llorar, era cogerla, subirla a mi espalda y salir corriendo a mi propia velocidad. Llevármela lejos de cualquier contacto humano y declararle mi amor.

_Edward, qué es lo que te pasa?… Siento un sentimiento extraño en ti. Estate tranquilo Edward… no la líes o Carlisle te matará _Jasper me miró reprendiéndome con la mirada. Le hice un gesto de que estuviera tranquilo.

Bella se quedó a ver como cubrían la caja de su padre. Todo el mundo se fue yendo, menos nosotros y los Quileuttes. Nos mantuvimos a una distancia prudencial de ella. Dejándole su espacio. Pero ella se adentró más en el cementerio. Todos nos quedamos mirándonos sorprendidos. Pero ella sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía.

Se paró delante de una tumba y le dedicó unas palabras mucho más emotivas que a su padre. Todos nos quedamos acongojados por el sentimiento que destilaban y helados por algunas de ellas.

_Abuela… y ahora qué? Ahora que hago con mi vida? Si estuvieras aquí… Dios es tan injusto… la maldita muerte… Siempre la maldita muerte separando a la gente. Si hubiera alguna manera de esquivarla, de no tener que morir nunca… Todo el mundo se va, si supieras el miedo que me da… Desearía que hubiera alguna manera de hacerme inmortal, de esquivar la vejez, los accidentes, las enfermedades… Ahora que todo el mundo que me importaba se ha ido… podría perfectamente vivir para siempre._

_Abuela… abuelita… te hecho tantísimo de menos… me he sentido tan sola desde que te fuiste. Después de lo de Jake, de tener que replantearme toda mi vida en a penas unas semanas… y ahora que ya estaba recuperada… Parece que el destino quisiera jugarme una mala pasada… Aunque sabes?, ahora ya no estoy tan sola… He conocido a una familia… del todo peculiar, pero augura ser muy divertida, cariñosa y familiar y parece que realmente quieren ayudarme… pero… no sé… tengo miedo a más traiciones… si sale mal esta vez… Pero, Carlisle es un hombre tan bueno, tan gentil, tan cariñoso… te hubiera encantado conocerlo… él es igual de sabio en sus consejos que tú. Aunque tiene treinta y tantos años, parece como si hubiera vivido muchísimo, como si tuviera cien años…_

_Abuelita adorada…. Ahora que voy a quedarme, vendré a verte más a menudo… no volverán a pasar otros tres años. Ahora estoy aquí y no me voy a ir. He echado de menos nuestras conversaciones._

_Te quiero, te quiero con todo mi corazón…_

- Mantengamos la calma… ella no ha dicho nada; simplemente está afectada por la muerte - Carlisle intentaba convencernos para que no saliéramos con el tema de su conversión, pero aventuraba a que más bien, intentaba convencerse a si mismo. - Lo que sí, es que no podemos fallarle. Ella ya se ha sentido abandonada demasiadas veces en su vida y nosotros no haremos lo mismo. Así que el que tenga algo que objetar a que Bella esté más que presente en nuestras vidas, que lo diga ahora. Después no admitiré ningún tipo de reclamación - él se nos quedó mirando, pero ninguno dijo nada, sino que afirmamos con la cabeza.

- Qué no ha dicho nada? Que quieres que te lo pida de rodillas? - le dijo Alice, seria, volviendo al tema.

- Discutiremos esto en casa… Aunque realmente no hay nada que discutir - contestó tajante. Por las miradas de mis hermanos, sabía que el tema, no había hecho más que empezar.

Los demás lo habían pasado desapercibido, o sería que no les molestaba tanto, pero me percate más que de sobra de que el chucho, se había acercado a Bella. Intentando nuevamente consolarla.

_Ese chucho bobalicón no se daba cuenta de que ella lo quiere fuera de su vida? Que no se hubiera imprimado de otra, rompiéndole el corazón a Bella._

Él intentaba convencerla de que se fuera a la reserva con él, pero ella se negó diciendo que necesitaba tiempo. Que le diera espacio.

Entonces, me acerqué a Jasper. Alice seguía discutiendo sobre Bella con mi padre.

- Jasper… qué está sintiendo Bella ahora? - le pregunté de forma discreta. Él me miró primero extrañado, para al momento, dejo entrever una sonrisita pícara.

- Ella está molesta con Jacob. Siente cariño por él, pero ahora mismo le molesta su cercanía. Yo creo - dijo acercándose más a mí - que a estos dos, le ha debido de pasar algo desde que Bella ha vuelto. Ella tiene unos sentimientos extraños a su lado - yo enarqué una ceja, instándolo a continuar - Siente vergüenza, remordimientos, culpa… - no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran ante la comprensión.

- Ellos… tu crees que ellos dos…? - no me atrevía ni a formular la pregunta.

- No te lo sé decir, pero por sus sentimientos… parece que sí. No sé si llegarían a acostarse, pero algo les ha pasado. De ahí los sentimientos de Bella al estar a su lado. Además, te has fijado que ahora ha venido solo a buscarla, que su prometida se ha quedado retrasada con el resto?

No quería oír nada más… Los oídos me pitaban de pura rabia y celos. Saber que ella había estado con él… Me suponía que ellos ya habrían mantenido relaciones, pero ahora… Aunque de que me iba a lamentar?… Ella solo había recibido por mi parte malas miradas y malos gestos.

Entonces ellos, aparecieron por la puerta y Carlisle la llamó. Ella se soltó del brazo del chucho; ahora si que me apetecía matarlo… más bien, castrarlo, y vino a abrazarse a Carlisle.

- Tranquila Bella… ya pasó todo. Hoy te vienes a nuestra casa. No puedes quedarte en la tuya… por lo menos hoy no… ya veremos como estás mañana… y no admito protestas - Cuando Carlisle ponía ese tono de voz, mejor no discutas con él, porque saldrás perdiendo. Toda la familia lo sabía.

- Pero Carlisle… yo no… quiero causarte… problemas… - sus sollozos no le permitían hablar con claridad.

Alice también se acercó para acabar de convencer a Bella de que se quedara en nuestra casa. Entonces, la voz del lobo, hizo acto de presencia a nuestro lado.

- Bella… - la voz dura y fuerte de él, hizo a Bella dar un bote, soltándose del brazo de Carlisle y girándose para encarar al lobo - Venga, vamos - No se lo estaba pidiendo, sino que se lo ordenaba… _Quien se creía él que era para hablarle así? _Notaba como mi respiración se agitaba y mi genio estaba amenazando con salir.

- Ya te dije que no… ya nos veremos, de acuerdo? Hoy no puedo hacer frente a más cosas, Jake. Así que no.

- Bella… no te lo estoy preguntando. Vamos… - el chico estaba temblando, casi convulsionando. Esperaba, por su bien, que no fuera a entrar en fase delante de Bella… por lo menos, no teniéndola tan cerca.

Entonces, agarró del brazo a Bella, tirando de ella, alejándola de nosotros… Ahí no pude más.

- Te ha dicho que no… estás sordo, o que te pasa? - le dije interponiéndome entre Bella y él, soltando su agarre sin miramientos. Él temblaba, pero yo, por dentro no estaba mucho mejor. Lo que menos quería aquí, delante de Bella, era una escenita. Pero mi mirada y mi tono de voz, era de lo más terrorífico.

- Pero que te has creído para decir nada, apestoso chupa… - Ahí él se dio cuenta de sus palabras y las cortó antes de acabar de pronunciarlas.

- Me creo con todo el derecho… a caso tienes tú alguno ahora? Creo que los perdiste hace tiempo, no? - él se quedó de piedra mirándome. Entonces, alcé mi dedo índice hacía mi frente dándome golpecitos en ella. La comprensión llegó a sus ojos en seguida.

Los Quileuttes sabían de nuestros poderes, por eso Jacob reaccionó rápido entendiendo mi gesto. Bella nos miraba entre asustada y curiosa por mi maniobra.

Seguimos discutiendo, hasta que Carlisle se interpuso entre nosotros dos, interviniendo. Sam, otro lobo, hizo acto de presencia, llevándose a Jacob de allí.

- Tranquila Bella, no hagas caso de nada de lo que has oído. Los chicos, que no saben controlar su testosterona, jeje! - la risa de Carlisle sonó nerviosa, intentando tranquilizar a Bella, la cual me miraba asustada y cautelosa. Aunque en sus ojos, había una nota de curiosidad. Ya podíamos tener cuidado delante de ella, sino acabaría por descubrirnos.

La familia empezó a distribuirse en los coches. Emmet y Rose se llevarían el coche de Bella a Port Ángeles a devolverlo a la empresa de alquileres, yo los seguiría en el volvo y Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper llevarían a Bella a nuestra casa.

Entonces Bella se acercó a mí para darme las gracias. Eso me pillo con la guardia baja, haciéndome ablandar un poco mi mirada. No quería volver a asustarla más. Casi sin pensar, una liviana sonrisa, apareció en mis labios.

Agradecí el paseo hasta Port Ángeles, pero por supuesto, no nos llevó demasiado llegar. Así que mi momento de soledad y reflexión, duró nada. Aunque por otro lado, estaba deseoso de llegar a casa. Allí estaría ella, mi ángel y mi demonio personal; ambas cosas en un solo cuerpo, en una sola alma.

De regreso, Emmet mantuvo la compostura bastante bien. Pensé que nos atronaría con algunas de sus bromas, pero no. Esta vez, se comportó como un adulto.

- Esa chica es estupenda, verdad? - todos asentimos, incluida Rose - la verdad no sé por que Carlisle se resiste a hablarle de nosotros y de que tiene la posibilidad de transformarse. Todos oímos lo que dijo en la tumba de su abuela - Emmet hablaba casi más para si mismo que para nosotros.

- Bueno Emmet, Carlisle nos ha transformado porque nuestra vida estaba agotándose, estábamos a punto de morir. A él le cuesta el morder a alguien que tiene toda la vida por delante, que esta bien. Aunque intuyo, que tendrá que acabar hablándole de nosotros, quiera o no - Emmet me miró a través del espejo retrovisor y Rose se giró; ambos sorprendidos.

Les comenté lo ocurrido con Bella cuando Jasper sonrió enseñándole los dientes. El escalofrío que la recorrió entera y su sentimiento de aprensión.

Ellos asintieron a que deberíamos ser más cuidadosos; pero también estuvimos de acuerdo en que llegaría el día en que Carlisle acabaría diciéndole lo que éramos.

**Uyyy... esos celos, ese sentimiento de posesión... que combinación tan peligrosa. Pero que tierno Edward cuando la consuela, verdad? **

**Hay... que se le está viendo el plumero... jajaja!**

**En breves, el siguiente.**

**Un besazoooo!**


	13. Chapter 13 Edward PV3

**CAPITULO 13**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>"El mejor tipo de amor es aquel que despierta el alma y nos hace aspirar a más, nos enciende el corazón y nos trae paz a la mente. Eso es lo que tu me has dado y lo que yo esperaba darte siempre"<strong>.  
><strong>_**Ryan Gosling (El diario de Noah)**

_**PV EDWARD 3**_

Entre tanto, llegamos a casa. La conversación hizo que el viaje de vuelta se me hiciera aun más corto que el de ida.

Entramos en la casa y nos fuimos a cambiar. Mi habitación, estaba en el último piso, enfrente a la de Bella. Al pasar al lado de su puerta, escuche el agua de la ducha caer, pero un sonido glorioso llenó mis sensibles oídos.

Bella estaba cantando en la ducha. Era una canción actual, la conocía de ponerla Alice en el estereo. A ella, y realmente a todos, nos gustaba esa canción. Aunque su propietaria original, la cantaba sumamente bien, Bella tenía una voz gloriosa, incluso a capela, su voz era digna de escuchar.

Por un segundo estuve tentado a entrar en su habitación, pero sabía que no iba a quedarme allí y que acabaría entrando en el baño. Si al hacerlo, la viera desnuda… _Qué haría? Cómo reaccionaría? _

El qué haría, no lo tenía demasiado definido, pero como reaccionaría, me empezaba a hacer una idea; ya que con solo el pensamiento de imaginármela desnuda, cayéndole el agua por su cuerpo, había echo que una parte de mi anatomía, generalmente dormida, despertara de su letargo, evidenciándose más que de sobra por debajo de mi pantalón.

Me metí en mi habitación e intenté tranquilizarme. En esas condiciones no podía salir, ya que si alguien notaba mi más que evidente erección, sobre todo Emmet, tendría broma sobre eso durante décadas. Eso suponiendo que ellos no adivinasen que era a causa de Bella, claro.

Y a Carlisle no le haría ninguna gracia.

Y Jasper, captaría mis sentimientos a una legua. Estaba seguro, que aunque fuera tenuemente, estaría notando algo ahora mismo, ya que lo tenía prácticamente debajo de mis pies, en el piso de abajo.

Sentí como Bella salía del baño, así que me cambie, poniéndome ropa más cómoda y baje hacía el jardín, donde mis hermanos ya estaban esperándome.

Decidimos jugar a pasarnos una pelota de rugby, mientras las chicas cortaban flores para hacer centros para la mesa. Así taparían nuestros platos en la cena y podríamos disimular mejor delante de Bella a la hora de interpretar nuestro papel, haciendo que comíamos.

De forma totalmente disimulada, como era habitual entre mi hermana y yo, comenzó a hablarme mentalmente.

_Edward… sé que estás angustiado porque el olor de Bella te atrae… pero, por qué no te acercas a ella más?… Va a proponer jugar a la pelota todos juntos. Ahí tienes la excusa perfecta para acercarte._

Mis ojos mostraron miedo, notaba como ese sentimiento salía de ellos.

Alice me miró de reojo, negando con la cabeza.

_Estás tan asustado con el tema de su sangre… que no te has dado cuenta de que no es eso lo que te atrae… Es su propia esencia, su olor corporal lo que hace que la boca se te llene de ponzoña. Haz la prueba._

Por un momento, me dejé ir, imaginándome tan cerca de Bella. Poder acariciar su cuerpo, rozar su pelo, olerla… En ese momento me tensé. La boca se me llenó de ponzoña y corté el pensamiento.

_Listo! Lo he visto… y como siempre… estaba en lo cierto. Lo que te atrae de ella es su fragancia, su esencia… No su sangre. Haz la prueba, lo he visto y todo saldrá bien. Hazme caso._

No estaba demasiado seguro de hacer tal prueba… en ese momento, sentí a Bella acercarse. Ella se había detenido junto al piano. A cabo de un minuto, apareció en el jardín.

Llevaba un conjunto deportivo ajustado a su cuerpo, mostrando sus impresionantes curvas. Tuve que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por apartar la vista de ella antes de que se diera cuenta y me pillara con los ojos pegados a su figura.

Tal y como había predicho Alice, Bella propuso jugar a rugby entre todos. Chicos contra chicas, pero con algunas reglas extra en beneficio para ellas, claro.

Al principio, ella jugaba con algo de timidez. Estaba cohibida; aunque era de lo más lógico, realmente no nos conocía de nada. Pero poco a poco fue entrando al juego. Sobre todo cuando Emmet, cansado de su aparente timidez, se lanzó a por ella de forma deliberada.

Ella se levantó del suelo mirando hacía Emmet de forma traviesa.

- Así que queréis juego duro, eh? - dijo sonriendo. Emmet y Jasper asintieron - Pues prepararos…

Dicho lo cual, se ató la melena que hasta entonces llevaba suelta, en una cola alta, meneando la cabeza. Su olor impactó de lleno en mis fosas nasales. Con cuidado, inspiré su aroma y… Sorpresa! Alice tenía razón… Lo que realmente me atraía de ella, no era el olor de su sangre, sino su fragancia unida a su exquisito olor corporal. Aunque notaba la esencia de su sangre, me pasaba igual que a mis hermanos, no me atraía de forma peligrosa. Era apetitoso, ya que no dejaba de ser sangre, pero se me hacía de lo más fácil ignorar ese olor, ya que el suyo propio, le hacía perder efecto.

Eso lo haría todo mucho más sencillo… o tal vez sería al contrario, complicándolo sobremanera, ahora que podía acercarme a ella sin temor? Porque aunque su sangre no me atrajera, su esencia era devastadora para mí, haciéndome perder casi hasta el juicio.

Era increíble como su fragancia me había asustado, creyendo que era el olor de su sangre lo que me enloquecía.

Pero realmente no había hecho la prueba, ya que el primer día que entro en mi despacho corté todo canal de aire creyendo que lo que me había embriagado era su sangre, no el olor de ella misma; como había dicho Alice, su olor corporal; su esencia.

Cuando acabó de atarse el pelo, mientras yo me hacía esas preguntas mentales, Bella se quitó la sudadera. Debajo de esta, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, sobre todo a sus pechos. Los cuales se mostraban duros, firmes y de una talla bastante prominente, haciéndome tragar saliva; pero algo más llamó mi atención… su ombligo, el cual quedaba al aire, estaba adornado con un piercing que emulaba una media luna y alrededor de este, tenía un tatuaje de un sol.

Era algo indescriptiblemente sexy… Me di cuenta del escaneo que le estaba haciendo cuando al volver a dirigir mi mirada hacía su cara, ella me estaba mirando de una forma pícara, recorriendo sin ningún miramiento mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y viceversa.

- Te gustan mi piercing y mi tatu? - me preguntó traspasándome con su mirada pícara. Yo me limité a abrir mis ojos a la par que mi boca, para acabar diciendo nada. Era mejor callar, que acabar poniéndome en evidencia.

Emmet se acercó a Bella y le tocó el pendiente, ante la mirada y sonrisa dulce de ella. Él me había salvado de un momento algo complicado con Bella.

- Guauuu… vaya pasada de tatu! Y el pendiente… Es de lo más insinuante… - le dijo mirándola con picardía, alzando sus cejas.

- Verdad que sí? - le respondió ella siguiéndole el juego.

- Tienen algún significado especial? - le preguntó Rose curiosa.

- Dibujados juntos, representan la luz; el sol por el día y la luna por la noche. Son como el ying y el yang… un amor imposible. Como dos amantes destinados fatídicamente a no poder estar juntos. - todos nos quedamos mirándola sorprendidos por su respuesta cargada de romanticismo. Otro punto a su favor… era romántica. - El piercing… bueno, eso fue la consecuencia de una noche pasada de copas, jeje! - rió ella ruborizándose. - Pero al final, quedó genial. - concluyó resuelta.

Después de esta pausa, reanudamos el juego. Aunque yo no podía apartar mi mirada de su ombligo… ni del resto de su cuerpo.

Las chicas ganaban, y cuando Bella estaba apunto de marcar el último tanto, la voz mental de mi hermana Alice, volvió a hablarme.

_Vamos Edward, ahí tienes la ocasión. Y no me vengas con monsergas, ya he visto como antes inspirabas su olor y por fin te has dado cuenta de que ella no corre peligro contigo por su sangre… Ya te dije que era su simple olor lo que te atraía tanto de ella… Vamos… tienes la oportunidad… Acércate._

Sin pensarlo demasiado, corrí hasta ponerme detrás de ella e inspirando fuertemente, como una última comprobación, la cogí por la cintura desde atrás, atrayéndola a mí. La sensación fue indescriptiblemente placentera… Excesivamente placentera.

- No pensarás que te voy a dejar anotar así de fácil, verdad? - le pregunté cerca de su oído. Olía tan sumamente bien… un sutil toque florar… más exactamente a rosas.

- Claro que sí… - dijo de forma altanera. No se había sorprendido por mi cercanía, era como si me hubiera reconocido incluso antes de hablar. Pero lo mejor de todo, era que ella no se había asustado de mí. - Ummm… - ella sacó toda su fuerza para seguir corriendo, pero solo la dejé dar unos pocos pasos - Suéltame… dijimos que nada de abusar… - protestaba, pero estaba sonriendo… casi hasta riendo. Ese sonido me llenó los oídos.

Esme se estaba acercando para avisarnos de que la cena ya estaba lista. Ahora sería mi gran momento, ya que se suponía que era humano, me comportaría como tal. Los humanos se tropiezan.

Cuando Esme nos avisó, hice como si me hubiera sorprendido, perdiendo el equilibrio. Así que nos dejé caer en la hierba.

Antes de que tocara el suelo, la giré y la sujeté para que no sufriera ningún daño, quedando mi cuerpo apoyado ligeramente en un costado del suyo. Me cuidé muy mucho de que ella no tuviera que soportar ni un solo gramo de mi peso.

Al notar la caída, Bella se agarró fuertemente a mi espalda pasando sus cálidos brazos por mi cintura haciendo que por unos instantes, nuestros cuerpos quedaran en una estrecha cercanía.

En ese momento, dejé vagar mi imaginación, suponiéndonos así, en la misma postura, pero en otro sitio, en otro momento… más íntimo. Los dos juntos, solos y con menos ropa. Estaba imaginándome en la cama con ella.

- Edward… - Susurro mi nombre suavemente, casi como un suspiro. Eso no ayudó en nada a mis pensamientos… Ya que la fantasía aumentó, imaginándomela susurrando mi nombre mientras estábamos juntos… Mientras hacíamos el amor.

_Edward, vas a estallar en llamas hermano, jaja! Buena jugada!_ Jasper había captado mi "caluroso" estado de ánimo, por su puesto.

_Guauuu hermano… vaya, vaya… qué escondido te lo tenías… jejeje! Así que te gusta Bella? Se te nota el cuelgue a mil kilómetros _El pensamiento de Emmet me dejó trastocado.

Él viendo mi automática tensión, se acercó a nosotros para que Bella no notase nada en mí reacción.

Sin querer y queriendo a la vez… volví a mirarla con mi habitual rabia. Noté como a ella se le deformaba el rostro, frunciendo levemente el ceño ante mi cambio.

- Te importaría soltarme? - le solté de manera algo brusca.

- Si tu te levantas de encima mío, quizás así pueda soltarte… - me contestó sin apoquinarse lo más mínimo, haciendo gala de su temperamento.

Me quité de encima de ella y cuando me disponía a ayudarla a levantarse, su reacción me dejo perplejo.

- Quita - dijo a la vez que me quitaba la mano dándome un golpe en ella - puedo sola - escupió esas dos palabras con rencor.

Esta vez la había molestado más de lo que imaginaba_. Pero por qué? Tal vez… solo tal vez… los dioses me hubieran sonreído haciendo que Bella sintiera algo por mí? _No… que bobadas estaba pensando. Portándome con ella como lo había echo durante estos dos días, lo único que sentiría ella por mí, sería rabia, odio y para concluir, miedo.

Bella se fue a asear para la cena, mientras nosotros preparábamos el como deshacernos de la comida, que supuestamente comeríamos.

Mientras los demás entraban, cogí a Emmet para hablar con él lo más a solas que pude.

- Emmet… no sé a qué te referías antes con eso de que Bella me gusta… creo que te has hecho una idea errónea - le dije muy convencido mientras él me miraba sonriendo.

- Edward, que siempre esté de broma y tenga un carácter más infantil que Jasper y tú, no significa que sea estúpido. Tengo las mismas habilidades, a excepción de vuestros dones, y sentidos vampíricos que el resto. Si te quieres engañar a ti mismo… Genial… Hazlo! Pero no intentes hacernos a los demás tontos. - Sus palabras me dejaron helado.

- Cómo que… al resto? - le pregunté empezando a asustarme.

- Tranquilo… solo Alice, Jasper y yo lo sabemos. Los demás siguen pensando que Bella te molesta, que es lo que intentas aparentar. Aunque si te gusta, porque no se lo demuestras? - me preguntó tan tranquilamente.

- Emmet… será por qué soy un vampiro y ella una humana? - él se encogió de hombros, como si no viera lo evidente. - Además, oíste lo que dijo el otro día Carlisle? que él quería para Bella un buen hombre, que la amara, la protegiera… que le diera hijos!… - volvió a encogerse de hombros. Me estaba exasperando.

- Lo único que veo complicado es lo de los hijos… pero por lo demás… tú cumples todas las demás exigencias - rodé mis ojos. El momento de adulto de Emmet, se había agotado. - Deberías hablar con Carlisle sobre esto… Estoy seguro de que a él le gustaría saber que ese hombre eres tú - iba a contestarle, cuando volvió a hablar. - No quiero que pienses que me molesta… pero tú, eres el favorito de Carlisle y Esme. A todos nos quieren mucho, eso lo sé, pero tú eres especial. Por eso creo que a él le gustaría que tú fueras ese hombre para Bella. - Me miró dedicándome una sonrisa de aflicción y dándome un golpe en el hombro, entró en la cocina.

Yo me quedé por un momento pasmado. _Y si tenía razón? Y si Alice y él estuvieran en lo cierto? _A lo mejor a Carlisle no le importaba que ella fuera mi pareja… Es verdad que él siempre había mostrado más cercanía conmigo y con Alice que con el resto, pero… para ser la pareja de Bella, antes o después tendría que convertirla y esa idea, no creo que le gustara en demasía.

Preferí sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza y entrar antes de que preguntaran por mi tardanza.

Alice y Rose habían decorado la mesa con centros de flores, que a simple vista su única función era adornarla, pero su misión principal, era que Bella no viera nuestros movimientos con la comida.

La cual, según la cogíamos del plato, iba directamente a una servilleta que descansaba en nuestras rodillas. Ella vería el tenedor yendo hacía nuestra boca, el cual, iría vacío; a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario el tener que tragarnos algún que otro bocado de comida.

Cuando bajó, todos estábamos sentados. Su sitio estaba al borde de la mesa, entre Carlisle que presidía uno de los extremos y Alice que estaba a su izquierda. A su frente, estaba sentado yo.

Entre Alice y Carlisle, habían decidido los asientos.

Noté su mirada deambulando por las sillas, en busca de la suya. Sin falta de que Carlisle la invitara, ella había asimilado cual era su sitio. Noté un bajo bufido de resignación cuando vio que al que tenía en frente era a mí.

Todas mis ilusiones de que yo tal vez, pudiera llegar a gustarle, se fueron por tierra ante ese gesto de ella. Mi hermana me miraba sonriendo y negando disimuladamente con la cabeza.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y poco a poco todos, a excepción de mí, comenzaron a hablar con Bella, la cual nos hizo una breve introducción de su vida en Forks. Llegando hasta su tiempo de universidad.

- Bueno… y qué tal la vida de universitaria? Te gustó? - le preguntó Jasper.

- Pues la verdad es que sí; mucho. No me importaría repetir la experiencia más veces… pero teniendo la misma edad, claro, jaja! Eso sería genial… volver a tener la misma edad… os imagináis? - dijo sonriendo, encantada con esa idea.

Todos tuvimos que hacer esfuerzos por no reír. Si ella supiera cuantas veces, y con la misma edad aparente, habíamos ido a la universidad…

Nos habló de su vivencia allí. De lo que había estudiado, y de lo buena chica que había sido durante sus dos primeros años.

- Y las citas? Por qué seguramente habrás tenido las que has querido y más, verdad? - Alice le guiñó un ojo pícaro y ella se sonrojó al instante - Guauu… por tu reacción, has tenido más de las que pensaba… jaja!

Ante su reacción, sobraban las palabras. No hacía falta ser demasiado buen observador ante su reacción. Solo viendo su cuerpo, su cara… y su carácter… Ella era una mujer que no pasaba desapercibida, y lo peor de todo, es que ella lo sabía. Era sobradamente conocedora de su potencial. Tenía una seguridad en sí misma increíble.

No puede evitarlo y noté como mis ojos evidenciaban mis celos. _Celos? Dios… estaba sumamente celoso. _Ella me miró de reojo, contemplando mi reacción por unos instantes.

Entonces Carlisle, muy sutilmente, cambió de tema, volviendo a su vida universitaria.

A parte de todo lo que había conseguido para su futuro profesional, nos contó que había aprendido a hablar español, montar a caballo y… vaya! A tocar el piano. _Otra cosa más en común… Esto es una broma del destino… Estoy seguro de ello._ Pensé mordazmente para mí mismo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella hizo la gran pregunta.

- Por cierto, he visto que tenéis un piano precioso; es que alguien toca? Porque podía darme alguna clase - a lo que toda mi familia sonrió. Menos Alice, que se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa traviesa en la cara. Bella se la quedó mirando sin entender su reacción exagerada.

_Vaya, vaya… así que toca el piano? Qué coincidencia, verdad? Y encima, quiere clases particulares, jejeje! _pensó mi hermana mirándome sonriendo pícara.

- El piano es de Edward - contestó Alice - Él toca maravillosamente bien. Seguro que no le importará darte algunas clases, verdad Edward?

- Claro… aunque primero tendré que oírte tocar, para ver qué nivel tienes - la frase en sí, no decía nada, pero el tono prepotente de mi voz, hizo todo el trabajo; molestando más que manifiestamente a Bella.

Podría haber contestado normalmente, pero tenía miedo a que la familia se diera cuenta de cuan deseoso estaba yo por tenerla sentada a mí lado en la banqueta del piano, tocando juntos. Debía asegurar mí fachada y la única manera que se me ocurría, era siendo un auténtico desagradable. Como siempre había sido con el resto de humanos, a excepción de unos pocos.

- No hace falta que te molestes, Edward - recalcó mi nombre con una rabia infinita. Ella se había ofendido. Aunque ese era mi propósito, me dolió en lo más profundo del corazón tener que molestarla así, cuando mis deseos eran todo lo contrario.

Carlisle la animó a tocarnos algo después de cenar, mientras me miraba reprobatoriamente.

_Edward, hijo… vamos… no seas así. La has ofendido sin motivos. Bella es una chica muy agradable. Dale una oportunidad. Hazlo por mí, sabes que ella es importante para mí… sino no te lo pediría. _Si él supiera la verdad… no creo que volviera a pedirme que fuera agradable con ella.

- Teniendo a Mozart en casa… no necesitáis oír a nadie que desafine - contestó ella molesta.

Por unos instantes, la mesa se sumió en un silencio incómodo y cortante.

Entonces Jasper intervino, preguntándole a Bella que tal se le daban los deportes acuáticos. A lo que ella contesto que bien. _No había nada que no se le diera bien? Era increíble lo mucho que nos parecíamos. Teníamos gustos y aficiones similares, el carácter… prácticamente idéntico… Se nos daba bien… todo… Dios, Dios… por qué me castigas así?_

Planeaban bañarnos en la piscina climatizada. _Por favor… eso no… _Ver a Bella en bañador? Eso sería una tortura… tortura, porque no sabría si sería capaz de resistirme a ella. Ver su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo… Solo con pensarlo, notaba como algo empezaba a crecer entre mis piernas.

Por suerte, ella desistió la oferta, alegando que estaba agotada para más acción. Que tal vez mañana. Entonces, si eso sucedía, yo tendría que desaparecer… pero, conseguiría marcharme, a sabiendas que iba a verla así, con una mínima prenda tapando su cuerpo? Creía saber exactamente la respuesta… NO.

Carlisle y ella empezaron a conversar sobre sus prácticas juntos. Todos hacíamos que estábamos a otras cosas, pero toda nuestra atención estaba en su conversación.

- Me alegra de que al final vayas a quedarte aquí, en Forks - comentó Carlisle feliz.

Así que, al final iba a quedarse a vivir aquí… y seguramente en poco tiempo, como un milagro, le ofertarían trabajar en nuestro hospital. Así que tendría a Bella por todos lados.

Cada vez estaba más convencido… no iba a ser capaz de resistirme a ella… por mucho que lo intentara.

- No quiero ser indiscreta, pero… esos motivos para hacerte irte, tiene algo que ver con la gente de la reserva Quileutte? - la pregunta de Alice nos dejo a todos desconcertados. Aunque ella se lo preguntó con sumo cuidado, no dejaba de ser una pregunta muy indiscreta. Bella se quedó de piedra, sin saber que contestar.

Carlisle reprendió a Alice, mientras ella se disculpaba con Bella. La cual no mostró aprecio a la indiscreción de mi hermana.

- Es por Jacob Black, verdad? - la pregunta salió de mi boca sin casi ser consciente yo mismo de ella. Ahora ya estaba dicha y vería la reacción de Bella.

Ella se quedó blanca, estática y de su boca salió un jadeo. Sus ojos estaban permanentes en los míos, hasta que no pudo aguántame más la mirada y agacho la cabeza, dejando el tenedor apoyado en su plato. Su cena acababa de concluir.

_Edward…. Pero… cómo le has dicho eso? La has dejado completamente trastocada. Parece que no vas a darle tregua a Bella, verdad? Siento que ella no sea de tu agrado… pero no va a dejar de venir por aquí. Está muy sola y confía plenamente en mí… _Qué no me agradaba? Si él supiera…

Los pensamientos de mi padre se vieron interrumpidos cuando Bella, alegando no sentirse bien, se levantó de su silla, seguida por Carlisle.

- Tranquilo… sigue cenando… Hoy ha sido un día demasiado intenso - se giró hacía Esme poniendo algo similar a una sonrisa - Gracias por la cena, estaba deliciosa.

Sin mirar hacía los demás, salió de la cocina, aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos en cuanto salió de la estancia.

Todos nos quedamos en el más completo silencio, escuchando los movimientos de Bella.

Ella subió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un ligero portazo, dejándose caer en la cama y… llorando. La había echo llorar. En ese momento, me consideré el ser más despreciable del universo. Había echo llorar a un ángel.

- Joder Edward… te has pasado… bueno, tu en tu línea, hermanito - me dijo de forma sarcástica Rosalie - hasta yo he cruzado alguna palabra con ella. He de reconocer que es una chica encantadora. Me gusta. - confesó Rose.

- Edward, hijo. Tanto te desagrada? No vas a darle una oportunidad? No vas a hacerlo por mí? - Carlisle me miraba suplicante

- Solo necesita un poco de ayuda y comprensión en estos momentos. En cuanto se instale y acepte la oferta de trabajo en el hospital, ella comenzará a hacer su vida y no la verás tanto rondar por aquí. Simplemente tienes que aguantar una temporada Edward. - Esme me explicaba la situación que yo conocía de sobra, con su ternura y comprensión habituales. Ella estaba encantada con Bella pululando por la casa… Como todos. Menos, aparentemente yo.

- No es que me moleste… - todos me miraron sorprendidos - simplemente no quiero darle pie a más. Solo es eso… Pero viendo que todos estáis tan encantados con ella… Me portaré mejor - contesté con ojos derrotados.

- Edward, deberías subir y disculparte con Bella - mi hermana Alice me miraba con intención _No creo que escuche ahora mismo a nadie que no seas tú _- Ya que tú has sido quien la ha ofendido y parece que estás arrepentido de tú acción… Sí, creo que deberías subir tú.

Toda la familia opinó lo mismo.

Aunque estaba loco por subir y disculparme con Bella… Qué le iba a decir? Además… toda la familia estaba allí y oirían lo que habláramos.

- Qué tal si nos vamos y los dejamos solos? Así estarán más tranquilos. Una disculpa es algo personal e íntimo. - Alice resolvió el problema, como siempre.

Carlisle me miró de forma tensa. Él no se atrevía a decirme nada, pero sus pensamientos lo delataban.

_No sé si será buena idea irnos. Edward nunca ha cometido un fallo con un humano, pero… _En ese momento, Carlisle se dio cuenta de que lo había escuchado.

- Hijo… lo siento, no es que desconfíe de ti, pero… Bella es demasiado importante en mí vida… - la voz de Carlisle sonaba a disculpa y a miedo.

- Tranquilo, no la voy a atacar. Puedo perfectamente controlarme al olor de su sangre - le dije para tranquilizarlo. Aunque realmente, era verdad.

- Vamos, no pasara nada. Venga, dejémosles que hagan las paces tranquilos. Así aprovechamos a cazar. Hace tiempo que no salimos todos juntos. - Alice me había despejado la agenda por un par de horas. Era la mejor.

_Tranquilo Edward… todo irá bien. Ella te perdonará._

Una vez se fueron ido, esperé unos minutos más, para asegurarme de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, como para no oírnos.

Llegué en frente de su puerta y tímidamente, piqué.

Ella ya había dejado de llorar y la había sentido moverse por la habitación.

**Y como lo prometido es deuda... He publicado más seguidito, para que no perdais el ritmo de la historia.**

**Bueno, sé que es repetir capi, pero desde el punto de vista de nuestro "lover". Así sabemos un poco de sus sentimientos y de la tortura que vive él con Bella, teniendo que mostrar una cara con ella y la familia, totalmente contraria a lo que siente en realidad... Tortuoso.**

**Veremos qué tal se le da la reconciliación con su "ángel".**

**Poco a poco, el tema se irá poniendo más interesante; que ya sé que ahora la historia va un poco lenta, pero tiene que ser así.**

**Un muerdo/kiss... Nos leemos prontito!**


	14. Chapter 14 Bajando las barreras

**CAPITULO 14 Bajando las barreras**

* * *

><p>Al ver a Edward delante de mí puerta y con esa mirada de arrepentimiento, un nudo se formo en mi garganta. Pero su comportamiento me desconcertaba y me sacaba de mis casillas. Ahora te hablo bien, después me pongo seductor, para acabar siendo un completo gilipoyas.<p>

- Qué quieres ahora? - le dije de forma fría, pero sin alzar la voz - No has tenido suficiente ahí abajo? – le dije sin mirarlo directamente. No sabía por qué, pero no podía aguantarle la mirada.

- Bella… siento haberte dicho eso… No quería ser indiscreto ni molestarte…

- Joder… pues menos mal! Si llegas a querer… - le contesté de forma sarcástica.

- Bella… - susurro.

- No te molestes Edward. Sé que te ha debido mandar Carlisle subir a disculparte, así que no hace falta que sigas con el teatro. - me giré con intención de darle la espalda y de paso, dar la conversación por concluida.

Entonces, agarró suavemente mi muñeca con su mano, envolviéndola en ella; haciéndome girar para encararlo otra vez. Su tacto sobre mi piel, hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo entero. Y no era una sensación desagradable para nada.

- Bella… nadie me ha obligado a subir. Ha sido iniciativa mía. Quiero realmente disculparme contigo. - su mirada no tenía ningún doble sentido. Estaba diciéndolo de corazón.

Pero… quien se fiaba de él? Era un chico de lo más extraño. Toda la familia lo era, realmente, solo que Edward, los ganaba por goleada por su carácter frío, prepotente y hasta casi grosero.

Su comentario sobre Jacob, en la mesa, lo confirmaba… Pero… a lo mejor, si que quería disculparse de verdad… Pero sea por el motivo que sea, no iba a rebajarme a su mismo nivel.

Además, él es el favorito de Carlisle. Yo, que soy una persona perceptiva, lo había notado rápidamente. Debía intentar llevarme bien con Edward por él.

Carlisle se había abierto de verdad a mí y me estaba ayudando en un muy mal momento de mi vida, debía sacar a relucir mi escasa paciencia y hacer de tripas corazón por aguantar las bipolaridades de Edward, ya que él, era el hueso más duro de roer de la familia. No podía, no debía ponérselo más difícil. Sí venía a disculparse, que lo hiciera. Qué podía pasar?

_**EDWARD PV**_

* * *

><p>- Edwarddd… No juegues conmigo. –Bella clavó sus ojos llorosos y rojos en los míos, haciéndome estremecer.<p>

- No lo haré…Vengo a disculparme en serio. – le dije ablandando mi mirada. Ella me observo durante unos segundos con los ojos entornados, hasta que al final, también se ablandaron.

- Está bien, pasa… Pero a la mínima, te vas fuera. – me dijo mirándome con advertencia. - Ponte cómodo, ahora vuelvo. – dicho lo cual, se metió en el baño.

Al cabo de unos minutos, salió más compuesta. Se había lavado los dientes y la cara, aparte de coger aire varias veces antes de salir. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, que su ropa había desaparecido y venía con un bonito y coqueto pijama. Estaba encantadora.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de su cuarto, pero ella se sentó en la cama, acomodándose contra el cabecero. Nos quedamos mirándonos durante varios minutos.

Intentaba alternar mi mirada entre ella y el infinito, al igual que hacía ella misma, para no incomodarla. Quedarse mirando hacía alguien durante mucho tiempo seguido, siempre invita a sentirse incómodo.

- Bueno… vas a hablar… o qué? Me está entrando sueño… - bostezó forzadamente. Sé que con la intención de molestarme. Su mirada traviesa la delataba.

- Bueno… lo dicho. No pretendía molestarte hasta tal punto. Jacob Black y yo, no nos llevamos… excesivamente bien, que digamos y el ver cómo te obligaba a irte con él… me molestó sobremanera. – levanté mi mirada y ella estaba contemplándome sonriendo con… cariño?

Bella se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, con un gesto inescrutable… En esos momentos hubiera dado cualquier cosa por leerle la mente.

Al cabo de dos intensos minutos, al final habló:

- Bueno… no me voy a meter en tu extraña relación con Jacob Black. Aunque como imagino que sabes, el sentimiento es mutuo por su parte – asentí. – Tengo que darte las gracias por salir en mi defensa delante de él. Fue todo un gesto, de verdad; no puedes ni hacerte a la idea de lo agradecida que estoy porque evitaras que me fuera con él – su mirada se volvió cristalina.

- Bella… si no te incomoda, si no es entrometerme demasiado… qué es lo que te pasó con ese chico? – mis palabras sonaron cautelosas, y mis ojos la miraban apartados de los sentimientos que siempre irradiaban hacía ella. _Odio y rabia._

Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, miró hacia el infinito y al cabo de un minuto, empezó a hablar.

- No quiero entrar en detalles, ahora mismo no me apetece demasiado… pero bueno, la idea es esta…

Bella me relató porque había venido a vivir a Forks. Que ya conocía a la gente de la reserva de venir en verano. Que ella y Jake siempre fueron grandes amigos y que con el tiempo, esa amistad degenero en algo más. Me contó lo muy enamorados que habían estado, eso me hizo apretar los puños con fuerza, intentando que ella no notara nada. Ella continúo con su relato. Todo iba bien, hasta que un día, Jake empezó a cambiar… y lo más sorprendente, es que el resto de los chicos, también. Ahí empezaron los problemas.

Entonces me di cuenta que eso habría sido cuando nosotros vinimos a Forks. Nuestra vuelta, había conseguido despertar a una manada de licántropos que permanecía dormida durante décadas.

Bella siguió contándome su relato, aunque ella lo hacía de forma escueta, sus gestos y sus miradas, contaban el resto de la historia por ella.

Esa mala racha pasó, pero nada fue igual entre ellos. Seguía habiendo amor, si, pero no era lo mismo. Poco antes de marcharse a la universidad, ella había rechazado ofertas tales como Dartmouth o Harvard para quedarse en la simplona de Seattle para poder volver a Forks todos los fines de semana para ver al chucho, entonces una prima de otro de los lobos, había venido de visita. Cuando Bella los vio juntos, capto perfectamente que entre ellos había algo más; algo muy fuerte. Imposible de explicar con palabras. – _Claro, el chucho pulgoso, se había imprimado de la otra chica_ –

Por eso, los dos primeros años de universidad había sido una chica tan buena, porque no tenía ánimos de salir, de divertirse… todos sus pensamientos estaban centrados en ese chico. Hasta que de pronto un día, se levantó habiendo dormido de un tirón, sin ser él lo primero que le vino a la mente al despertar… Lo había superado. Fue entonces, cuando la diversión universitaria, se abrió ante ella.

- Eso es estupendo Bella. – le dije intentando transmitirle lo feliz que me hacía oírle decir que lo había superado. Aunque no fui todo lo efusivo que quería haber sido. Debía seguir manteniendo algo de mi fachada de borde con ella.

- Sí, sí que lo fue… mucho. – me contestó alzando las cejas de forma traviesa y algo pícara.

- Pero… - le dije entrecerrando los ojos – cómo descubriste las diversiones universitarias? Así sin más? – le pregunté curioso.

Bella se puso de inmediato colorada, sonriendo de forma traviesa. Eso me hizo agachar más los ojos.

- Bueno… tú eres un chico y no debería decírtelo, pero… - la miré invitándola a seguir - está bien. Eso fue hace ya tiempo… - suspiro, a la vez que sus mejillas volvían a adquirir una tonalidad sonrojada – Después de aquel día, decidí que debía cambiar. Tenía casi 20 años, y llevaba toda mi vida igual. Así que mirando en el tablón de anuncios de la facultad, encontré prácticamente todo lo que necesitaba para ese cambio

- Y que hiciste? En qué cambiaste? – le pregunté movido por la más absoluta de las curiosidades.

- Bueno, no te voy a contar todos mis secretos de belleza… tu no dejas de ser un hombre… Así que, qué gracia tendría si los supieras? Son mis secretos de deslumbramiento. – contestó poniéndose interesante y seductora, pero con un toque divertido. Su gesto me hizo estremecer.

- Es que me quieres deslumbrar, Bella? – la pregunta salió de mi boca sin pensar. De forma repentinamente seria. Estando cerca de ella, me era excesivamente fácil dejarme llevar así. Tenía que estar más atento.

En ella desapareció todo signo de burla o broma, para mirarme de una manera que me dejó helado. Su rostro se quedó serio, inescrutable, pero había algo en él… En la forma de mirarme, fija y detalladamente, como si estuviera sopesando que decir. Como si estuviera analizando mi rostro, memorizándolo con cierto gozo. Entonces una sonrisa sensual, comenzó a salir de sus labios.

- Realmente, no me lo había propuesto. Pero… sería interesante probar… No crees? – entonces clavó sus ojos en los míos, lanzándome toda la fuerza de su mirada. En ellos, había deseo… Para completar la escena, y que yo, después de casi 100 años como vampiro, tuviera la necesidad de inhalar aire, Bella se humedeció los labios con la lengua, mordiéndose el inferior sensualmente con los dientes. Despacio… muy despacio.

Aun, en el día de hoy, habiendo pasado tanto tiempo… Sigo preguntándome, como conseguí controlarme y no poseerla, no hacerla mía en ese mismísimo instante.

Mi cara debió de ser todo un poema, ya que ella, cambió su gesto y me miró sonriendo de forma inocente. Eso, la hacía aun más irresistible… Su forma de cambiar; de mujer sexy a niña inocente, en uno solo gesto.

- Tranquilo, seré buena. – dijo tranquilamente alzando ambas cejas. – En resumen y sin desvelar detalles ni secretos, cambié. Empecé a volverme más coqueta, a cuidar mi imagen, y a fijarme como otras chicas coqueteaban con los chicos. Al tener facilidad para los gestos faciales, eso fue de lo más fácil. Es increíble – dijo entornando los ojos y meneando la cabeza con una sonrisita en su boca – lo manipulables que sois los hombres ante una sonrisa, una mirada, un aleteó de pestañas… Es algo que sigue alucinándome. – me dijo con una sonrisa entre sorprendida y vanidosa. En ese momento, se me pareció a Rose. Ellas acabarían llevándose bien, estaba seguro.

- Bueno… eso nos puede atraer hacía una mujer, pero para que nos guste, tiene que haber más cosas que simples gestos. No crees? – le dije mirándola con cierto reproche. Que se creía, que era la reina del universo?... Del mío, sí. De eso no tenía la menor duda.

- Sí por su puesto… estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu teoría. Pero como anzuelo para que os acerquéis y atraer vuestra atención… no es necesario mucho más que eso. – dijo rotunda y segura.

- Ummm… ok! – le dije sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza asintiendo. – Bueno… y cómo siguió tu cambio? – ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Cogió aire y siguió.

– Chicas cercanas a mí, notaron el cambio rápidamente, abriéndome su círculo de amistades. Entonces, una cosa lleva a la otra. Cuando sales de casa y tienes un grupo de buenas amigas, te enteras de más cosas. De ahí que me apuntara a equitación, a piano, a español… En los dos primeros años, aparte de sacar la carrera con unas buenísimas notas, había sacado los cursos de enfermera jefe y de enfermera asignada. El primero, tenía claro desde el principio que quería lograrlo, así me abriría más puertas laborales aparte de la categoría profesional, por su puesto. Pero el segundo lo hice porque aun me sobraba tiempo… y lo que menos quería por aquel entonces, era tiempo extra para pensar. – me dijo volviendo a ponérsele un gesto triste.

- Bueno… así el último año, lo tuviste para ti y para tu mágico cambio, no? – le dije sonriendo burlón. Prefería cambiar de tema… Verla sonreír feliz, con esos gestos que me volvían loco.

Ella entornó los ojos, haciéndolos rodar a su vez. Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes… Pero tenía que buscar la manera de que me hablara de lo que, ahora, le había pasado con el chucho. Así que fui directo, dejándome de rodeos.

- Bueno... pero no me has contado lo que te pasa con ese chico ahora. No quiero ser pesado con el tema, pero… si dices que lo tenías superado… O es que al verlo, las dudas vuelven a ti? – realmente, esa era la pregunta del millón. Si ahora ella me decía que seguía amándolo, mi mundo se vendría abajo.

- No, para nada. Ahora estoy más segura que nunca. – Casi suspire del alivio al oír sus palabras - Aunque no te mentiré, ya que una leve duda, quiso asomar en el momento en que nos volvimos a ver… La duda de pensar como estaríamos ahora. Si nos hubiéramos casado ya. Si tendríamos planes de tener hijos pronto… - ante sus palabras, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero. – Pero no. Estoy casi segura, de que aunque aquella chica no se cruzara en nuestro camino, hoy, no estaríamos juntos. Jake es una persona genial. Divertido, encantador, amigable, cariñoso… Pero le faltan ciertas cualidades que yo en su momento ya valoraba, pero siendo una adolescente enamorada no echaba en falta. Ahora que soy más madura, que ya no soy esa chiquilla soñadora… Sé que, antes o después, las añoraría. Los chicos universitarios… bueno, algunos, - rodó los ojos. No quería imaginarme el por qué de su gesto; no quería imaginarme a cuantos chicos habría conocido. Sabía perfectamente cómo eran las "diversiones universitarias" - tenían algunas de esas cualidades… y es ahí, donde me di cuenta de que sin ellas, mi hombre perfecto no estaría completo. Pero contestando a tu pregunta, el primer día que llegué, pensé que me sería insoportable estar cerca de él, pero no es así. Hemos hablado, y él hará su vida y yo la mía. Además, aquí está tu padre… y bueno… él es un gran apoyo para mí.

- Ahhh… Pero… cuáles son esas cualidades? – Bella sonrió, mostrando una falsa sorpresa por mi pregunta. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad para saber cómo debía ser el hombre que la conquistaría. Sí, es ser masoquista, lo sé.

- Bueno, aunque las cualidades de Jake, son muy buenas… yo tengo otro tipo de carácter. Soy sarcástica, irónica, puedo llegar a ser fría como el hielo y cortante como la más afilada de las cuchillas… Aunque suene extraño, me gustan más los hombres… un poco como yo. Que tengan carácter, genio, potencia. Que parezcan fríos, pero que sabiendo calentarlos correctamente, puedan convertirse en fuego puro y en el pastelito más dulce. – Estaba quedándome pasmado… parecía que Bella estuviera describiéndome a mí mismo. Su mirada cargada de picardía, era impactante – Inteligencia, que puedas mantener con tu pareja una conversación sobre temas importantes, tales como política, música, historia… Alguien con el que enriquecerse mutuamente. Que sea sensual… que con solo mirarme, consiga que el corazón se me dispare. Y bueno… un poco en contradicción y puestos a exigir, me gusta que sean románticos y protectores… Jajaja! Pido mucho verdad? – dijo ella con una nota de vergüenza en su voz. – Aunque soy realista, no te creas… Sé que no existe un hombre así. Para tener todas esas cualidades, imagino que no sería humano. – Ante sus palabras, tuve que controlar mi reacción, no dejándola ver que me había sorprendió y casi hasta asustado. – Y cómo sería tu mujer ideal, Edward? – me preguntó muy normal y tranquila.

- Bueno… pues, no sé… Si te soy sincero, se parece a tu hombre perfecto… pero en mujer, claro. También me gusta que tengan carácter, que sepan valerse por sí mismas, pero que acepten de forma romántica la ayuda de su caballero. El que sea una persona culta, creo que es un requisito indispensable para mí. El, como tú bien has dicho, poder enriquecernos mutuamente, conversando de forma agradable, mirando el cielo estrellado, abrazados de una forma romántica. – ella asentía a mis palabras en silencio.

Cuando acabé de relatar a mi mujer perfecta, ella se me quedó mirando como antes lo había hecho. De esa forma sería, inescrutable. Clavando sus ojos azulados y profundos en los míos.

- Edward… por qué has sido así conmigo? Quiero decir… - la corté.

- Sí… sé lo que quieres decir. Es verdad que he sido borde contigo... pero me cuesta abrirme a la gente de fuera. Mi familia y yo, hemos estado durante mucho tiempo unidos, sin separarnos. Incluso ahora, que somos adultos y ganamos nuestro dinero, pudiendo independizarnos, seguimos todos juntos. En familia. – Ella me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sin acabar de comprender – Mis cuatro hermanos, se han unido entre ellos, ya que como bien sabes, no compartimos consanguinidad alguna, a excepción de Emmet, Alice y yo, por un lado y Jasper y Rosalie por otro. Si te das cuenta, no ha habido nadie de fuera nunca en la familia. Y entre que yo soy poco extrovertido, y que con el paso del tiempo, me he ido encerrando más en mi mundo, en el trabajo, en ellos… Pues, de ahí mi carácter; aunque bueno, siempre he tenido un genio endemoniado, como me dice Alice. – una sonrisa surcó mis labios. Mi duendecilla, la que tan bien me conocía, casi hasta más que yo mismo. Ahora estará escudriñando a ver que veía salir de todo esto.

Realmente esperaba que ella viera algo en claro, ya que yo, no tenía ni idea de nada. Bella era desconcertante… Aunque esa cualidad, me hacía desearla y anhelarla aun más.

- Bueno… eso lo explica, la verdad. Pero… ahora, ya no me mirarás más así, verdad? O es que te caigo mal? Si es eso, prefiero que me lo digas a la cara y listo. No voy a romperme por asumir algo así. No se puede caer bien a todo el mundo, no es cierto? – me preguntó fingiendo una normalidad que sus latidos desenmascaraban. Estaba nerviosa por mi respuesta… Tal vez… solo tal vez, yo pudiera gustarle una mínima parte de lo que ella me atraía a mí.

- Claro que no me caes mal… simplemente es eso. Necesito tiempo para adaptarme a que alguien externo a la familia, revoloteé ahora por aquí. – se quedó pensativa, sin saber que decir – Tranquila, no volveré a mirarte de esa forma, de acuerdo? Por ahora, puedo prometerte eso.

- Será más que suficiente… - contestó como liberándose de una pesada carga. – Yo intentaré molestarte lo menos posible. De acuerdo entonces? – ella alzó su mano para cerrar nuestro acuerdo. Me levanté del sillón y me agaché para estrechársela.

Su mano era tan cálida, tan suave… Esa sensación de corriente eléctrica me recorrió otra vez el cuerpo entero. Era increíble el poder de atracción que esa humana tenía en mí. Me vi en la terrible obligación de soltarle la mano… muy a mi pesar.

- Querrás dormir, supongo? – realmente lo que menos me apetecía era separarme de ella, pero llevábamos más de hora y media de charla y ella tenía los ojitos ligeramente enrojecidos, bordeados por unas marcadas ojeras. Estaba necesitada de descansar.

- Bueno, estoy algo cansada, pero no me apetece dormir aun… No anda Alice por ahí? – ella y mi hermana, habían congeniado bien. Estaba seguro, de que llegarían a ser grandes amigas. Incluso con Rose, cuando ella dejara de lado sus diferencias con Bella. Tenían ciertos rasgos parecidos… la coquetería, era el principal.

- No, no están. Han salido un rato a dar un paseo. A mí familia y a mí, nos gusta salir a pasear cuando la temperatura de la noche nos lo permite. Somos consumados senderistas – mi contestación fue perfecta para encubrir otras posibles noches en que se quedara y notara la falta de alguno de los miembros de la familia.

- Ah…- contestó con tono compungido – Es que… la verdad… no me apetecía quedarme sola aun… - sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear – me cuesta adaptarme a sitios nuevos.

- Tienes miedo? – le pregunté aguantándome la risa. El dormir sola, era lo que menos debía preocuparle estando en una casa con siete vampiros… incluyendo uno, excesivamente interesado en ella.

- Bueno… aunque sea algo infantil… sí. No me gusta dormir sola en sitios extraños. – sabía que ella estaba deseando pedirme que me quedara, pero la vergüenza, la hacía callar.

- Qué te parece si ponemos la tele? Podría quedarme un rato aquí contigo. - la miré de soslayo, no dándole importancia a mi comentario – Así tampoco la veo yo solo en mi cuarto. Nos hacemos compañía mutua. – a ella la idea le pareció genial. Sus ojos brillantes y exaltantes de alegría, lo dejaron más que claro. – Así… me acostumbro más a ti. – sonrió abiertamente ante mi comentario. Su sonrisa, iluminaba mi alma… o lo que fuera que tuviera… Ya que estando al lado de _mi Bella_, me hacía sentir menos monstruo.

- Bueno… pues ve a cambiarte… yo voy al baño mientras y voy buscando un canal interesante. – Cambiarme? Joder… claro! El pijama.

Nosotros no usábamos ese tipo de ropa. Bueno, buscaría una camiseta de algodón y un pantalón deportivo que hiciese esa función. Muchos humanos, usan ropa de deporte, cómoda y holgada para dormir.

Me fui para mi habitación y cuando iba a entrar en el vestidor, pegada en la puerta, había una notita de Alice.

_Primer estante a la derecha. Ya me lo agradecerás. _

_Por cierto… Te avisaré cuando nos estemos acercando… _

_Así, no os pillaremos en una posición… comprometida!_

_Un beso, te quiero…_

Mi hermana era única. En cuanto la viera, le daría un grandioso abrazo seguido de un más que sonoro beso. Esos gestos en mí, sabía que los agradecía infinitamente. Al igual que yo ahora mismo, que me facilitara esta prenda, que jamás pensé volver a usar.

Aunque… comprometida? En qué posición podríamos estar Bella y yo, para que la idea de que si llegara mi familia, pudiera incomodarme? Preferí no conjeturar sobre eso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaba con el… pijama puesto. Volví a la habitación de Bella, la cual tenía encendida la lamparilla de su mesita, apagando la luz central.

De este modo, la habitación adquiría una tonalidad más íntima, más sensual. – _Tal vez, no fue buena idea que propusiera ver la tele con ella…Contrólate Edward… Puedes hacerlo. _–

Recorrí la habitación con paso vacilante y me senté en la cama, junto a Bella, la cual estaba recostada debajo de las mantas. Yo opte por quedarme por encima.

No hubiera sido muy propio meterme dentro de ellas… además todos mis intentos de ser un caballero hubieran quedado tirados por tierra, ya que no estaba demasiado seguro de ser capaz de controlarme estando en ese tipo de intimidad con Bella.

- Espero que no te parezca demasiado atrevido por mi parte… - dijo con sus mejillas otra vez coloradas. Era realmente encantadora cuando se sonrojaba de esa forma. – No me parece justo mandarte a esa butaca, por muy cómoda que sea… – Otra cualidad… ella era generosa.

- No claro… no me incomoda, al contrario. – contesté de forma natural.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, recostados en la cama manteniendo la compostura, algo tensos por el momento y la situación.

- Bella… prefieres que me siente en la butaca? A mí no me importa, en serio – le pregunté con una sonrisita escondida.

- No… por qué lo dices? Lo prefieres tú? – me devolvió la pregunta con cierta tensión.

- No… - tuve que ocultar la sonrisa – yo estoy aquí muy cómodo. Ella suspiro con cierto alivio.

- Vale entonces – ella dio la conversación por concluida.

Al final, entre los tantísimos canales que había, encontramos una película que nos convenció a los dos.

Al cabo de un rato, noté como Bella se movía buscando una postura más confortante. Cómoda para seguir viendo la tele mientras caía dormida. Cómo les gusta a los humanos dormirse con el sonido de la televisión.

Alcé mi brazo, el que rozaba contra ella. Bella entendió mi gesto enseguida, aunque ya estaba prácticamente en la inconsciencia del sueño. Fue deslizándose por la cama, hasta que apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. Aunque tenía sumo cuidado en no rozar las piernas ni los brazos más de lo necesario conmigo.

- Duerme Bella. No me moveré de aquí. Estate tranquila. – le susurré cuando el sueño ya se había hecho presa prácticamente de la consciencia de ella.

- Ummm… genial… Me gusta tenerte en mí cama… - _Cómo? Había oído bien?_ Bueno… eran palabras sin sentido que se dicen en plena línea entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Intenté convencerme de ello. No quería ilusionarme con falsas esperanzas ni ideas absurdas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, noté como su respiración y sus latidos, danzaban relajados. Se había dormido. Entonces, pasó su brazo por mi estómago para dejar su mano descansando en mi pecho junto con su cabecita. Estaba encantado con tener a Bella así, tranquila y relajada en mi compañía. Pero ella estaba dormida… _qué ilusiones podría hacerme yo? Ninguna._

Entonces comprendí a la postura que se refería Alice. Esta postura. Y por supuesto que me incomodaría y bastante, el que mi familia me viera así con Bella.

Dejé vagar mi imaginación… Por el momento… Por el ambiente… Cualquiera que nos viera desde fuera, pensaría que éramos un encantador y romántico matrimonio, acurrucaditos en su nidito de amor.

Pude disfrutar de su roce y de su dormir plácido y tranquilo, casi una hora más. No me perdí ni una sola respiración que sus dulces y carnosos labios dejaban salir.

Era encantadora y como su nombre bien indicaba… Era bella durmiendo. Cómo un angelito. Como una niña necesitada de cariño y protección.

Entonces comprendí, que por mucho que quisiera separarme de ella, no me iba a ser posible. Estaba demasiado loco por ella… demasiado cegado por el amor que le profesaba. Era su esclavo, su eterno esclavo… Sería su protector, aunque tuviera que guardarme mis sentimientos en las sombras. Y lo sería por toda la eternidad. Estaba completamente convencido de ello.

Jamás le pasaría nada, estando yo a su lado. Y estaría con ella, hasta que me fuera posible. Era mi decisión y era irrevocable.

La voz mental de Alice, avisándome que se aproximaban, me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación.

Me levanté con sumo cuidado de no despertar a mí ángel y me fui a mi habitación.

_**BELLA PV**_

* * *

><p>Estando recostada en su pecho… empezando a dejarme llevar por el sopor del sueño, tuve que reconocer que Edward, cuando quitaba su máscara y se abría, era un hombre encantador.<p>

Conversar con él, había sido de lo más fácil y llevadero. Como si fuéramos amigos que hace tiempo no se ven y se ponen al día. Con esa confianza que da la amistad. Aunque al principio estaba un poco tensa y recelosa, al final, mi carácter dulce y alegre… Había salido a la superficie. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no estaba así con un hombre… Desde… Jacob.

Aunque la temperatura de su cuerpo era fría, me sentía realmente bien allí, entre sus brazos, los cuales, habían conseguido templarse.

Viendo la escena desde fuera, pareceríamos un feliz y encantador matrimonio en su nidito de amor. Esa idea me hizo sonreír internamente.

_Edward y yo… casados?_ Creo que sería lo último que podría pasar entre nosotros.

Me había dicho que no le caía mal, pero seguía comportándose de forma extraña. Como intentando mantener las distancias conmigo. Pero algo escondían sus ojos y algunos de sus gestos. Alguna vez, cuando bajaba la guardia, podía ver como me miraba de forma distinta… Con dulzura. Pero eso duraba escasos segundos.

Después de haber pasado este rato con él, me daba cuenta que era interesante, divertido, observador… casi demasiado. Lo había pasado bien con él. Ahora mismo, tenía una sensación parecida a cuando Jake y yo empezamos a ser más amigos, al mudarme yo de forma permanente a Forks.

Tal vez… con mucha suerte, pudiéramos llegar a entendernos…

Aunque si no fuera el hijo de Carlisle, no me importaría para nada poner en práctica mis dotes de deslumbramiento con él.

Porque aunque fuera un poco jilipoyas, debía reconocer que era endemoniadamente sexy y atractivo. Tenía una mirada y una sonrisa que podían parame el corazón de golpe… haciendo que otra parte de mi anatomía respondiera de forma inmediata… - _Cómo sería el sexo con él? Joder Bella… vaya lo que se te da por pensar… - _

Por muy atrayente que pudiera resultar Edward, que lo era, no podía permitirme el que un momento de lujuria complicara las cosas. Él era el hijo de Carlisle y yo debía mantener controladas mis hormonas, las cuales notaba como empezaban a burbujear por mi cuerpo, pidiendo… o más bien, suplicando, que me acercara a él.

No… definitivamente no. No iba a caer en la trampa mortal de tener un rollo con él y que luego saliera mal… Jamás le haría algo así a Carlisle.

Además… mañana él podría volver a ser un estúpido conmigo… que era lo más probable. Debía estar preparada para enfrentarme otra vez a un Edward Cullen distante y frío. Aunque había prometido, no volver a mirarme de esa forma. Cuando sus ojos se posaban en los míos de esa manera, un escalofrío inexplicable, me recorría la columna de arriba abajo. Era como una advertencia ante un peligro el cual aun no puedes ver.

Pensando en eso… y en lo cómoda y reconfortada que me sentía entre su pecho y su brazo… Me dejé ir, para entregarme a otros brazos… Los de Morfeo.

Bueno... no os quejaréis; este ha sido bien larguito y con PV de los dos.

Parece que Edward empieza a bajar barreras con Bella... y por fin ha admitido, aunque sea a si mismo, que esta enamorado de ella.

Veremos a ver qué pasa a partir de hoy...

Un besazo a todas... y gracias por los coments!


	15. Chapter 15 Enfrentamientos

**CAPITULO 15 Enfrentamientos**

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté, estaba sola en mi cama. Me desperecé bostezando sonoramente y al cabo de unos minutos, mis necesidades me apremiaron al baño.<p>

Una vez algo más adecentada, bajé a la cocina, donde ruidos de gente hablando, me indicaron que estaban allí desayunando.

- Buenos días. – dije con una sonrisa.

- Buenas días cielo… Cómo has pasado la noche? – me preguntó Carlisle acercándoseme para darme un beso en la frente. – podría perfectamente acostumbrarme a esto.

- Pues bien… la verdad. – contesté sincera.

- Bueno… es que como sé que te cuesta habituarte a dormir en sitios nuevos… Estaba intranquilo por si no habías pasado buena noche. – me dijo con una mirada cargada de dulzura.

En ese momento, noté que Edward también estaba allí. Giré la mirada, disimuladamente hasta su posición. Él me estaba mirando atentamente. Mis mejillas empezaron a arder dejándome en evidencia.

No sabía porque mi cuerpo había sufrido esa reacción espontánea. No había pasado nada entre nosotros… Aunque claro… mis últimos pensamientos antes de dormir… No habían sido nada castos.

- Sí, bueno… es que… la cama era muy cómoda… y con el murmullo de la tele… - joder… qué más? Todos estaban esperando a que acabara de decir algo y no se me ocurría nada – Y bueno… estaba muy cansada… Pero me he levantado nueva. – dije mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Me alegro… Si esta noche has dormido bien, siendo la primera… no habrá problemas con las demás. – concluyo Carlisle.

- Cómo que las demás? – le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro… no pensaras irte sola a dormir a tu casa, verdad? Por lo menos, los primeros días! – Iba a replicar, pero él volvió a hablar – solo ha pasado un día desde el funeral… Además, nos encanta que estés en aquí con nosotros, verdad chicos? – todos asintieron excepto Edward, pero de su boca, salía una ligera sonrisa. Eso, para él, ya era un gran gesto.

Aunque, mientras el resto de la familia estuviera feliz de tenerme con ellos… qué me importaba a mí que a él le gustara o no tenerme allí? Pero claro… él, justamente él, tenía que ser el hueso más duro de roer y encima el favorito de Carlisle. Eso lo complicaba todo.

Me senté en la barra de la cocina, mientras Esme, la cual no me había dejado moverme, me sirvió el desayuno con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Esta mujer, siempre estaba sonriente y de buen humor, era algo increíble.

- Qué planes tienes para hoy? – me preguntó Alice.

- Pues voy a ir a mi casa, a empezar a seleccionar y recoger. Quiero deshacerme de casi todo. Simplemente guardare algunos efectos personales de mi padre, para el recuerdo. – dije mirando al infinito. Esa tarea se me presentaba de lo más agonizante. Suspiré.

- Si quieres, puedo ayudarte. Hoy no trabajo. – se ofreció Alice.

Sin poder evitarlo, noté como mis ojos se iluminaban ante la idea de no tener que enfrentarme a ir sola allí. _– Y quería pasar la noche sola… Allí? Já! – _

- Bueno… si no te estropeo otro plan más interesante… - le dije intentando mostrarme natural; pero por dentro estaba deseando que viniera conmigo.

- Por supuesto que no me estropeas nada. Te acompañaré encantada. – dijo muy sonriente.

- Cuando lo tengas todo preparado, nosotros te ayudaremos con las cajas, verdad chicos? – comentó Emmet sonriente. Este chico, siempre estaba riéndose; era un encanto.

Acabé de desayunar y subí a la que parecía iba a ser mi habitación en esa casa por más tiempo del que había supuesto. Idea que me alegraba más de lo que hubiera llegado a imaginar. Me duché y me vestí con algo cómodo.

Nos dirigimos hacia mí casa en el coche de Alice. Un mini muy coqueto y rápido.

Al contemplar la solitaria casa de mi padre… un nudo se apoderó de mi garganta.

- Si es muy duro, no tenemos por qué hacerlo ahora. Puedes quedarte en casa todo el tiempo que quieras… Nos encanta tenerte allí. – dijo ella sonriendo con calidez – incluso a Rose y a Edward… por mucho que les moleste reconocerlo, jaja! – Sus palabras me dejaron desconcertada.

_ Así que a Edward no le molestaba tanto como quería demostrar? Vaya, vaya… interesante… Bellaaa… _- me reprendí mentalmente – _Céntrate, es el hijo de Carlisle. No una de tus conquistas. Además, sabes que a él no le acaba de agradar que andes revoloteando por su casa._

Introduciendo una gran bocanada de aire en mis pulmones, entramos en la casa.

Todo estaba igual que lo había dejado tres años atrás. No había ningún cambio. Simplemente, la foto que le había mandado a Charlie de mi graduación universitaria, posando con mi diploma, de forma triunfal.

Empecé a revisarlo todo detenidamente. Alice, muy considerada, me había dejado mi propio espacio, dedicándose a mirar los retratos de mí infancia.

Al cabo de un buen rato y con alguna que otra lágrima traicionera, decidí lo que iba a dejar, lo que tiraría y lo que donaría a la iglesia.

-Alice… - la llamé – Creo que necesitaremos cajas. Te importa acercarme al súper?

- No, por supuesto. Un poco de aire te vendrá bien, verdad? – me dijo mirándome de lado con una sonrisa amistosa en su carita.

Nos volvimos a montar en su mini y nos encaminamos al súper, charlando animadamente.

Alice era una chica encantadora, adorable y muy divertida.

En Forks, había una tienda de barrio, donde podías comprar lo justo para un apuro y al final del pueblo, había un pequeño Wal-Mart.

Nos fuimos directas a la sección de bricolaje. Cogí varias cajas, de distintos tamaños. Mi padre no era una persona de tener excesivas cosas, así que no me llevaría demasiado recoger y seleccionarlo todo.

Lo más difícil, era el mensaje de fondo que llevaba tal acción: No volvería a verlo nunca. Se había ido para siempre.

- Bella, antes, estuve mirando detenidamente tu casa… Y sabes? Una reforma no le vendría mal. – deje lo que estaba mirando para prestarle toda mi atención. – En el piso de arriba podías aumentar una de las habitaciones y añadirle un baño. Los cimientos de la casa soportarían el peso más que de sobra. Y podías aumentar también la cocina, uniéndola con ese corredor que va desde el salón; te quedaría un hueco enorme… Podías ponerla como la nuestra, como un office. Te quedaría de ensueño. Y bueno… deberías pintarla, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Renovándole el color, le lavarías la cara, jeje… pareciendo una casa nueva. Seguro que así, se te haría más fácil – me relataba emocionada.

- Claro Alice… todo eso que dices… incluso más, estaría genial… pero eso costaría una fortuna… la cual no poseo, jajaja – dije alzando los ojos, acabando por reírme.

- Bella… tú sabes a que se dedican Esme y Emmet? – me preguntó mirándome con intención. La cual capte a la primera.

- A nooo… de eso nada. No pienses que voy a dejar que hagan tal reforma de forma gratuita…

- Oh, vamos… a ellos les encantaría… Carlisle estaría exultantemente feliz, asegurándose de que así te quedarás con nosotros – ella seguía emocionada y la conversación no me estaba dando ventaja. Estaba usando a Carlisle de carnaza… mi punto débil.

- Aliceee… - la llamé a modo de advertencia – no juegues así… Eres cruel – le dije sonriendo. Mi derrota estaba cercana. – Se lo comentaremos y veremos a ver qué precio me dan. Cuando encuentre trabajo, iré haciendo esas reformas a medida que pueda ir pagándolas.

- Bueno… lo que tú digas… - esa forma de acabar la conversación, no me gustó nada. Había perdido y ella ganado. Lo sabía más que de sobra. Bufé resignada.

Cuando estábamos en la caja de salida para pagar nuestra compra, noté como Alice se revolvía nerviosa a mí lado, mirando hacía la cajera, metiéndole prisa con la mirada.

Una vez fuera del hiper, Alice cargó con la compra… _Cómo podía alguien tan pequeño y de aspecto delicado, tener tanta fuerza?_

-Alice, no hace falta que cargues con todo… - ella se apresuró al coche cargándolo todo en el maletero con movimientos rápidos. – Alice… pero… espera…

- Bella? – Dios… esa voz… - Bella… - sí. Era Jake.

Me giré despacio, preparándome para enfrentarlo. Desde nuestro encontronazo a la salida del cementerio, no había sabido nada de él… Y por una parte, me alegraba.

- Jake? Hola! – puse una sonrisa algo forzada en mis labios.

Él me miró sonriente pero en cuanto su mirada se posó sobre Alice, la sonrisa de evaporó dejando un gesto de odio hacía la pequeña Cullen.

- Siento lo que pasó ayer a la salida del cementerio, en serio… - se disculpó él acercándose a mí – No era momento para un encontronazo así… Lo siento.

- Ya… bueno… no pasa nada. La testosterona… que hay veces que no se puede controlar, verdad? – dije alzando las cejas, poniendo una mueca en la cara.

- Si… será eso. – contestó él con la mirada perdida, pero de reojo no perdía de vista a Alice; como si fuera un peligro para él… o para mí.

- Bueno… pues ya nos vernos, ok? Ahora estoy algo liada. Estoy recogiendo las cosas de mi padre para poder acomodarme… No me apetece ver la casa tal y como la deje, necesito hacerla más mía, entiendes?

- Claro… puedo ayudarte si quieres. A empaquetar y sacar las cajas, así no estarás sola.

- No estoy sola, Jake. Alice está ayudándome y sus hermanos ya se han ofrecido para ayudarme a sacar las cajas una vez estén listas. No te preocupes; pero gracias, en serio. –le dije simulando una sonrisa.

Está conversación estaba alargándose más de la cuenta. Lo que menos me apetecía ahora mismo era estar tan cerca de Jake; ya que él, poco a poco se había ido acercando hasta que casi no corría ni el aire entre nosotros.

- Y por qué no nos has pedido ayuda a nosotros? Hubiéramos ido encantados… No solo yo te he echado de menos, Bella. Todos los chicos están deseando que subas y les cuentes que ha sido de ti durante estos tres años. – su tono intentaba ser pacífico y amigable; pero conocía bien a Jake y sabía que estaba disimulando; en el fondo la rabia estaba apoderándose de él. Aunque realmente no entendía por qué tanta aversión por los Cullen.

- Si… ya… bueno. Ya subiré otro día, eh? – le dije moviéndome para irme.

Pero entonces él me sujetó de una mano, haciéndome girar hacía él.

- Jake… - me quejé. Su apretón me estaba haciendo daño en la muñeca.

- Y que tal si subes hoy? Ya te he dicho que todos están ansiosos porque subas – su tono contenido irradiaba cólera por doquier. Casi estaba llegando a asustarme.

- Suéltame… suéltame de una vez. Jake me estás haciendo daño en la muñeca… - intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero era como si hubiera soldado su mano a la mía. – Jake… no voy a subir hoy… No quiero encontrarme con nadie aun. No quiero subir… no te das cuenta?

- Cuenta de qué? De qué prefieres estar con los Cullen antes que con tu familia? – dijo ahora con el tono menos contenido.

Era extraño, pero cada vez que Jake se enfadaba, sus manos temblaban… Era algo desconcertante; y casualmente ahora, estaba enfadándose… Aunque no necesitaba ver sus manos temblar para darme cuenta de su más que visible enfado. Lo conocía, y su cara lo decía todo.

- Pues sí… La verdad. – Él se quedó parado, con los ojos abiertos como platos – subir a la Push me trae demasiados recuerdos… recuerdos, que aunque son buenos, ahora resultan dolorosos… y en cierta manera molestos - le dije con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de dolor. - Y metete en la cabeza de una santa vez que ahora ya no sois mi familia… Dejasteis de serlo hace tres años. Entiéndelo de una jodida vez – le dije alzando la voz.

- Bella… cariño… Siempre seremos tú familia… y más ahora que has vuelto…

- No digas nada… Cállate. Todo está hablado entre nosotros, Jacob. Tú vas a casarte y yo necesito hacer mí vida. Si no puedes controlarte, tendré que evitarte en el pueblo. Me niego a tener que protagonizar escenitas como estas cada dos por tres… - le dije siendo yo ahora la enfadada. – Y por favor… Olvídate de mí de una vez. Está claro que no podremos ni siquiera ser amigos. – Él me miró con ojos dolidos, mientras los míos estaban endurecidos por el enfado – Ahora soy una mujer independiente y estoy con la familia del doctor Cullen. Ellos me están ayudando lo que tu no. Son muy atentos y cariñosos conmigo y sobre todo, no me presionan a nada. – le dije con tono envenenado.

No sé que entendió él en mis palabras, pero sus manos temblaban de forma alarmante y su respiración era totalmente errática, haciéndolo hasta jadear.

- Maldita sea Bella… cómo puedes compararnos a esos… - ahí se calló apretando fuertemente los labios, como intentando no decir algo – No… no puedo seguir escuchándote; no sabes nada sobre ellos… - y volvió a apretarse los labios, igual que si no pudiera hablar.

- Sé lo justo y necesario… Ahora suéltame; Alice me está esperando.

Los temblores de sus manos pasaron a los brazos, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y de paso, su agarre en mi muñeca.

- Jake… pero que es lo que te pasa? – le pregunté asustada. Jake siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte, pero no violento… aunque en ese instante, casi le llegue a tener cierto miedo.

- Jake… vamos tío, aléjate de Bella… Te estás descontrolando – la voz de Seth me sobresaltó.

- Vamos Bella… vayámonos – Alice me cogió por el brazo separándome de Jake, el cual seguía temblando, pero ahora de pies a cabeza.

Pero según estábamos girándonos, Jake volvió a sujetarme de la muñeca, está vez aun más fuerte, haciéndome gemir, zarandeándome.

- NO… no te irás con ella… Suéltala maldita sanguijuela… - le dijo a Alice, la cual se había quedado parada a mí lado mirando fijamente hacía Jake con un semblante que daba auténtico miedo.

-Estas haciéndole daño en la muñeca… Eso es lo que quieres? Seguir haciéndole daño? – Intervino Alice, haciendo a Jake abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. - Con nosotros está segura, no le haremos nada y lo sabes. – Sus palabras, las cuales estaba segura que escondían un significado que a mí se me escaba, eran frías y calculadas.

- Venga Jake… ya sabes que sí, no le pasará nada – apoyó Seth mirando consternado hacía Jake y Alice. – Venga… la gente está empezando a mirar. Vamos Jacob. – le apremió.

En ese momento Jake me soltó la muñeca, la cual cubrí con mi otra mano frotándola. Me había hecho daño. Me había apretado tan fuerte, que me había cortado hasta la circulación.

Alice me cogió por el brazo con suavidad, pero podía sentir su tensión a través de su tacto.

Nos metimos en el coche y salimos zumbando de allí.

Alice iba seria y con una cara que no sabría describir; en su rostro, el cual estaba endurecido supongo que debido a la tensión, no había signo de nada. Era inescrutable, tenso y rígido como el de una estatua.

Yo estaba tan asustada, sorprendida y desorientada, que no sabía hacer otra cosa que gimotear. Intentaba aguantar los sollozos dentro de mí pecho, pero eran superiores a mí, saliendo descontrolados por mi boca.

- Tranquila Bella… ya pasó. Nos vamos a casa, allí estarás bien. – me dijo Alice mirándome con ternura.

Cuando estábamos llegando a casa, su rostro volvió a quedarse rígido. Pero esta vez es como si estuviera concentrada en algo.

En ese momento, me puse aun más nerviosa. Qué es lo que se supone que iba a decirles cuando me vieran entrar en ese estado?

Lo más sencillo de todo: La verdad.

**PvEdward**

* * *

><p>Después de desayunar, Alice acompañó a Bella a su casa para empezar a empaquetar. Mi hermana estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo por pasar más tiempo con la chica. Y Emmet no había perdido ocasión de, gentilmente, ofrecerse él y Jasper en ayudarla con las cajas. Porque realmente no era muy normal que Alice, con su presencia frágil y delicada, de pronto tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para acarrear las susodichas cajas.<p>

Aunque estaba encantado con la idea de que Bella se quedaran en Forks, y pronto empezara a trabajar en el hospital, debía de reconocer que estaba asustado ante ese hecho.

Con la idea de tenerla tan cerca y de forma constante en mí vida.

En casa, en cuestión de una noche, se había ganado los inertes corazones de toda la familia; incluso Rose sentía por ella un admiración y un respeto que ninguno esperábamos. Aunque se veía a la legua, Jasper me lo había confirmado, diciéndome que nuestra hermana estaba encantada con la idea de tener a la chica cerca, aunque por otro lado también se sentía algo asustada, ya que tanto ella como el resto de la familia, nos habíamos percatado de lo cuan perspicaz y observadora era Bella.

Pero… la cuestión que más me preocupaba era esa… Si la iba a tener en casa, en el trabajo y en mi ambiente… como haría para mostrarme frío y distante con ella? Si con haber estado unas horas a solas me había encandilado aun más… Si por mucho que quise esforzarme, había conseguido bajar mi guardia, conversando con ella y cediendo a meterme con ella en la cama hasta que se durmiera.

Estaba seguro que antes o después, mi fachada se vería convertida a nada. No podría negarme a ella por mucho más tiempo. Y menos aun quería plantearme si ella diera muestras de comenzar a sentir por mí algún sentimiento más íntimo.

Y lo más terrible, a la par que lo más hermoso, había sido que está misma mañana cuando bajó a la cocina y me miró, las señales había sido claras:

Su rubor nada más verme, el danzar nervioso de su corazón… y sobre todo, el evitarme la mirada durante todo el desayuno.

Eran signos claros de que ella, comenzaba a albergar hacía mí sentimientos muy lejanos al miedo o el desinterés, pero sabía que ella seguía pensando de mí que era un auténtico gilipoyas y un prepotente, y que me tenía una grandísima rabia. Pero debajo de eso… había más.

Y aunque estaba ansioso por descubrir que "más" había… por otro lado estaba muerto de miedo. Era la primera vez en 80 años que tenía miedo.

La opción correcta sería volver a ser un "auténtico gilipoyas" con ella. Un borde, un prepotente… Pero no podía. Ya no. Ella había calado hondo en mí ser, devolviéndome la sensación de tener alma; la cual había considerado perdida desde el mismísimo día de mi conversión y que ella en tan solo un par de días había conseguido devolverme… o casi.

Hoy no trabajaba ya que me debían unos días por excesos de jornada, así que me aventure a ir hasta casa de Bella por el bosque. No quería que me viera, aunque sabía que Alice me vería venir mucho antes de acercarme tan siquiera a la casa.

Cuando llegué, me extraño no ver el coche de mi hermana aparcado, por lo que supuse que estarían haciendo algunas compras.

De forma sigilosa, entré en la casa de Bella a fisgar un poco.

A través de sus fotos, la vi crecer. La vi convertirse de niña a mujer, siendo la última foto el día de su graduación universitaria, posando con su diploma de forma triunfal.

Siempre había sido una niña bonita, pero en los años de universidad, su cambio había sido brutal. Se había convertido en una mujercita hermosa, atractiva y seductora.

Y al igual que yo veía el cambio, el resto de la "fauna masculina" también lo habría visto. Entonces otra vez ese sentimiento arrollador de celos me corroyó por dentro.

Había pasado bastante tiempo y las chicas no volvían, eso me preocupó. Fue como una sensación, un estremecimiento de que algo no iba bien. Por lo que decidí ir a casa y allí coger mi coche, volver a casa de Bella y seguir su rastro.

Cuando estaba llegando, la voz mental de Alice me advirtió de lo sucedido:

_Edward, quiero que mantengas la calma… Nos hemos encontrado con el chucho en el supermercado y bueno… él ha perdido ligeramente los papeles con Bella._

Mi hermana me relató brevemente lo que había pasado, dejándome entrar en su mente y la visión que tuve me hizo estremecer, viendo como ese mal nacido sujetaba a Bella por la muñeca lastimándola.

La rabia, la ira y el odio, hicieron mella en mí de una forma arrolladora. Mataría a ese perro con mis propias manos. Estaba decidido… No dejaría que volviera a acercarse a _mi Bella_ jamás.

Como pude, ya que tenía la boca llena de ponzoña, saboreando la muerte del chucho, le conté a la familia lo que había pasado. En ese momento estaban todos en casa a excepción de Jasper que estaba trabajando en el hospital.

Todos se quedaron de piedra; incluso Esme, que era la más pacífica de todos nosotros, tuvo alguna que otra palabra de odio hacía ese tipejo.

- Hay que acabar con ese cerdo! – dijo Rose escupiendo veneno por la boca.

- Si… no podemos permitir que acorrale a Bella así… Además, él estaba fuera de su territorio como para increpar a Alice de esa manera… Debemos acogernos al tratado – Emmet estaba que echaba chispas. No quería imaginar cómo se lo iba a tomar Jasper cuando se enterara.

- Querido – Esme se giro hacía Carlisle – debes hablar con el Alfa de la manada y que ponga remedio a esto… No podemos consentir ataques a nuestra familia de este modo… Jamás hemos dado un problema en el pueblo… y caso aparte es lo de Bella… - decía una agitada Esme.

- Cielo… el Alfa, es él. – dijo Carlisle apretando los labios en un gesto que denotaba que intentaban mantener la compostura y no dejarse llevar por el genio.

- Es que eso es lo peor… que él, es el Alfa. Cómo negociar con él? Lo mejor era matarlo… yo cargaré con las culpas… pero dejarme matarlo… - no podía ver otra cosa que formas y formas de matar a ese cerdo.

- Él, que tiene que dar ejemplo y sujeta a Bella de esa manera? Dejándole hasta marcas en la muñeca? Yo apoyo a Edward… matémosle. – Me apoyó Emmet – Hermano, yo acarrearé con las culpas contigo. – sentenció tajante ante el gesto afirmativo de Rose.

- Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie, entendido? – nos advirtió Carlisle con la mirada. – Si esto vuelve a suceder, entonces solicitaré una reunión con él y le dejaré algunos puntos del tratado claros. Él, por mucho que le moleste, va a mirar por el bien de su manada… ya que no se fía que seamos tan inofensivos. Nos tiene auténtico odio… y más ahora que tenemos el beneplácito de Bella. – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Ahora nosotros tenemos lo que él más quiere.

- Ese es el problema… Que él sigue enamorado de Bella… pero la imprimación es más fuerte que sus sentimientos de hombre. Pero debería darse cuenta de que no tiene opción y dejar a Bella retomar su vida. – declaró Esme encogiéndose de hombros.

- Edwarddd… - me llamó mi padre a modo de advertencia – Estoy viéndote la cara, hijo… Prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería. – Mi padre clavo su mirada paterna en mis ojos, mientras yo fruncía el ceño – Edward, si cometes ese asesinato, no solo tú acarrearás con las consecuencias, lo pagaremos todos. Los Cullen protegen a su familia, recuerdas? Es el lema de la familia…

- Está bien… No haré nada… Pero y si la próxima vez es tarde? – Le dije mirándolo ahora yo fijamente a él – Las imágenes de Alice eran claras. El perro estaba temblando de pies a cabeza mientras tenía sujeta a Bella. La tenía a un paso de él. Si hubiera entrado en fase, podía haberla herido… incluso matado… El otro chico fue el que tuvo que reprimirlo – mi padre mostró un mueca de dolor ante mis palabras.

- Lo raro es que no se convirtiera, sobre todo teniendo a Alice tan cerca – meditó en alto Emmet.

- Por qué es el Alfa, y él está dotado de un autodominio superior al resto de lobos. Cualquiera de los otros chicos, hubiera entrado en fase por mucho menos. – contestó sabiamente Carlisle.

- Shuuu… ahí llegan Alice y Bella. – susurró Esme. – Veremos a ver como viene – la cara de odio de mi madre se disipo para dar lugar a una de dolor total.

Al cabo de dos minutos, las chicas hacían su entrada en casa. Nos habíamos dispersado por la casa como si tal cosa, mostrando naturalidad. Los vampiros éramos unos excelentes tramposos y mentirosos.

Yo fui el primero en hacer aparición, simulando que bajaba de mi dormitorio y me las encontraba entrando en casa por casualidad.

En cuanto mi desarrollada vista se posó en Bella, mis instintos básicos de asesino, volvieron a hacerse presente en mi mente.

Bella tenía la cara pálida y desencajada. Los ojos llorosos. Respiraba con dificultad intentando controlar los pequeños suspiros que salían de su boca y su corazón latía desenfrenado… Pero lo peor fue cuando vi su muñeca. Tenía los dedos del perro marcados sobre su fina y suave piel.

Eso me hizo perder los papeles. Y conocedor de mi temperamento, Carlisle hizo acto de presencia casi a la vez que yo, para refrenarme.

- Pero… qué ha pasado? – pregunté intentando controlar el tono de mi voz. Bella se quedó muda y miró hacía el suelo, avergonzada.

Eso me molestó aun más. Que ella tuviera que avergonzarse por los actos descerebrados del maldito perro.

- Nos hemos encontrado a Jacob Black en el supermercado y bueno… - Alice intentaba parecer también casual, pero sus nervios eran visibles. Por lo menos para nosotros, e intuía que para Bella también.

- Bella… hija…! – Carlisle hizo su aparición. – Cariño… qué ha pasado? – le preguntó él con sus formas habituales de tratar a Bella.

- Eso… - Bella levantó ligeramente la cabeza pero sin mirar a nadie. El resto de la familia ya había llegado al hall – que nos hemos encontrado con Jacob y bueno… - ella frunció el ceño – realmente no sé qué ha pasado… él se ha enfadado porque estoy alojada con vosotros y me estáis ayudando con la mudanza… y… y…

- Y…? – Carlisle intentaba sonsacarle información a Bella por si había visto algo sospechoso.

- Y bueno… él se ha puesto a temblar de una forma muy extraña. Estaba muy enfadado, pero jamás había visto a nadie temblar así… Es como si fuera a convulsionar – decía ella ahora con la cabeza alzada pero mirando al infinito… a los recuerdos, con una expresión perpleja en su rostro. – Y aun fue peor cuando Alice intentó separarme de él… Ahí ya fue algo… no sé… flipante! – exclamó rodando los ojos.

- Cómo que Alice intentó separarte de él? – le preguntó Emmet.

- Jacob tenía sujeta a Bella por una muñeca… la apretó bastante fuerte. – Contestó Alice ya que Bella se volvió a callar – Creo que deberías mirársela papá.

Carlisle se acercó a Bella y con suma delicadeza le tomo la muñeca izquierda a Bella, la cual tenía cuatro marcas rojas alrededor de ella.

Bella se la tendió sin oponerse lo más mínimo. Y mientras yo, estaba bufando igual que un animal enjaulado.

- Vaya…! Pues sí que te ha agarrado con fuerza… - comentó Carlisle ante la mirada entristecida y aun perpleja de Bella.

Después de mirarle la mano por todos lados, Carlisle sentenció que no tenía ninguna lesión; simplemente el moratón debido a la presión del agarre. Pero mientras le tocaba la muñeca, por mucho cuidado que él ponía en su labor, Bella gemía por el dolor que le ocasionaba el palpo que él ejercía sobre las marcas de su mano.

- Las marcas duraran unos días, pero no hay lesión, puedes estar tranquila. Subiré a mi despacho y te daré algo para el dolor. – le dijo él con voz y rostros cariñosos.

El oír a Bella quejarse de dolor, me ocasionaba a mí dolor físico; haciéndome enloquecer de rabia y odio. Mi boca segregaba ponzoña teniendo que tragar varias veces por riesgo a ahogarme con mi propio veneno.

Notaba como mi rostro mostraba esos mismos sentimientos, haciéndome tener una cara que daba auténtico pavor.

En ese momento, rogué porque Bella no posara su mirada sobre mi rostro. Pero como si el destino quisiera ser cruel conmigo, justo en ese momento, Bella alzó su mirada hacía mí, haciéndola jadear.

- Pero… - ella frunció el ceño completamente desconcertada por mi cara de odio profundo.

- Edward está enfadado por lo que ha sucedido… tranquila, no pasa nada – la intentó calmar Alice.

- Edward… - susurró mi nombre envuelto en un tono de preocupación y como no, miedo.

- Edward, porque no subes a mí despacho a por una pastilla para Bella, anda – me sugirió Carlisle mirando hacia mí indicándome que me fuera y me tranquilizara.

Pero no… Siguiendo mi habitual costumbre de los últimos días, más bien, desde que Bella había llegado, seguí con mí masoquismo quedándome.

- Acompáñame hijo – Esme viendo que mi genio estaba a punto de saltar, me cogió de un brazo intentando sacarme de allí. – Vamos a por esa pastilla para Bella.

- Nooo – alcé la voz – No lo estáis viendo? Es una provocación en toda regla, maldita sea! – alcé aun más la voz. – Le ha dejado los dedos marcados en la muñeca – grité enfadado.

Bella me miraba perpleja mientras el resto de la familia ponía cara de circunstancia mirando a hurtadillas a Bella.

- No entiendo porque consideras esto como algo personal, Edward – habló ella alzando la voz por vez primera – Si Jacob y tú no os soportáis, por mí perfecto, pero no me involucres a mí en vuestros problemas.

- Claro que no lo entiendes… Tú no entiendes nada! – estaba tan enfadado que no me daba cuenta que estaba atacándola a ella; descargando mi frustración con la víctima de todo este asunto.

- Pues no… No lo entiendo, pero lo que si veo es que me estáis usando a mí de conejillo de indias… No sé qué es lo que pasa entre vosotros – hizo un movimiento con la mano abarcando a toda la familia – y la gente de la Push, pero a mí ni me va ni me viene… Y lo que está claro es que no pienso permitir que me metáis en medio de vuestras estúpidas disputas – Aunque seguía asustada tanto por lo de Jacob como por mi cara y comportamiento, Bella hizo gala de sus agallas y coraje haciéndome frente.

- Estúpidas disputas? – pregunté alterado. En esos momentos no me daba cuenta de que para ella, que no estaba enterada de nada, eran bobadas de rivalidades masculinas. – Eres una niñata que no comprende nada! Sigue viviendo en tu mundo Bella… Es lo mejor que harías – dicho lo cual me giré para irme, pero ella hizo algo que no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza ni en mil años:

Me sujetó de un brazo intentando hacerme girar; aunque lo que deseaba era salir de allí cuanto antes, ella había aplicado bastante fuerza en el gesto, por lo que tuve que volverme.

- Eh! Yo seré una niñata, pero tengo bastante más educación que tú – sus ojos lanzaban chispas de pura rabia directa hacía mí y estaban en lagrimados, pero ella tenía demasiado orgullo como para dejar salir esas lágrimas que peleaban por saltar de sus ojos.

- Pero quien te crees que eres para sujetarme así? – Por mucho que me doliera, tenía que seguir con mi papel de borde ya que toda la familia estaba atenta a nosotros.

Que me estuviera mirando de esa forma me partía el corazón; sus ojos no mostraban ningún buen sentimiento hacía mí, sino todo lo contrario y encima estaba a punto de llorar. Pero… si yo no le importara, aunque fuera solo un poco, ella no se molestaría tanto con mis palabras, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con su ex.

Esa idea apareció fortuita en mi mente, haciéndome sonreír en mi yo interno.

Si hubiera podido, si estuviéramos solos, la hubiese estrechado entre mis brazos y la habría besado como jamás nadie lo había hecho. Estaba completamente seguro de eso, porque por mucho que ese lobo estúpido la quisiera, nadie, jamás, la amaría como lo hacía yo… Y le transmitiría ese sentimiento a través de ese beso… Pero no estábamos solos, sino que toda la familia estaba presente, con sus ojos fijos en mí; sobre todo Carlisle, que aunque guardaba sus pensamientos de mí, no tenía necesidad de escucharlos para saber que estaba atento a cualquier mal gesto que pudiera hacer yo.

- Venga chicos, estamos todos muy alterados con lo ocurrido. No dejemos que nos afecte entre nosotros. – medio Carlisle poniéndose entre Bella y yo. Pero lo curioso, es que ella no me soltó el brazo, el cual le temblaba debido a la rabia y la indignación.

_Que es lo que coño pasa aquí? Bella no le suelta el brazo, parece que se hubiera soldado a Edward… Aquí se está cociendo algo raro_

_Que extraño… Bella está asustada de Edward, pero sin embargo no lo suelta… y él está más a la defensiva con ella que con otras humanas… Ummm… Entre estos dos hay un feelling que salta a la vista, jeje!_

Los pensamientos de mis hermanos me llegaron de forma abrasadora, mirando con intención hacía donde nuestros cuerpos estaban conectados, con su mano en mi brazo.

- Suéltame – le dije de forma fría y cortante.

Bella abrió los ojos y apretó los labios completamente enfadada soltándome de golpe.

- Eres un completo gilipoyas…Un prepotente y un arrogante. Deberías hacer que tu hermano te tratara porqué tienes un verdadero problema – me escupió con toda la mala intención.

- Pero será posible! Eres una descarada y una desagradecida… Te hemos acogido en casa ayudándote en una situación difícil y así nos lo agradeces? Maldita niñata insolente… - le contesté mirándola con frialdad.

En ese momento Jasper entró en casa removiendo el aire, haciendo que el olor de Bella me golpeara sin contemplaciones de pleno en mi olfato.

Debido al estrés de lo que había ocurrido con el perro y los nervios ahora en casa, Bella había sudado y su sangre hervía, moviéndose con rapidez por sus venas. El olor era intenso, delicioso y apetecible y todo ello acompañado de su fragancia potenciada por la transpiración de su cuerpo… Se me estaba haciendo imposible estar tan cerca de ella.

De forma inconsciente, di un paso hacía ella haciéndola retroceder. Su mirada irradiaba miedo por doquier, y no la juzgaba por ello. Notaba como mis ojos se habían oscurecido, imagino que volviéndose completamente negros, mirándola con hambre… con hambre de ella entera. Tanto de su cuerpo, de su alma… como de su sangre. Tenía sed y mi semblante así lo mostró.

- Aléjate de mí, Edward. – jadeó mientras seguía retrocediendo sin apartar la vista de mí.

Fruncí el rostro en un gesto de dolor.

Que ella me mirara con ese miedo reflejado en su cara, separándose de mí y diciéndome eso… Hacía que me doliera el pecho de pura angustia y tormento. Ella había notado ese sentimiento de miedo camuflado; inconsciente. El típico miedo que nos tienen los humanos al estar cerca de nosotros, pero que nunca consiguen deducir su procedencia. El sexto sentido de que hay un peligro, pero sin comprenderlo ni verlo.

Tuve que irme. No lo podía aguantar más. Sentir su mirada aterrada clavada en la mía era superior a mí, por lo que huí. Ya que no tenía más opciones.

Salí por la puerta del garaje montándome en mi volvo y pisando el acelerador a fondo.

Antes de marcharme, pude escuchar los pensamientos de mí padre…

_Edward por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería… Confío en ti hijo, ya lo sabes. Vuelve cuando estés más tranquilo._

_Hola chicas... _

_Telita como se está poniendo el tema... Entre el trio Jake/Bella/Edward. _

_La tensión hace saltar chispas... y Edward se enfada por no poder hacer nada, pero lo paga con quien menos culpa tiene... y Bella, que tiene un caracter de mil demonios, no se achica ante él, hasta que acaba asustándola, claro._

_Bueno, queríais acción, y aqui la tenéis. Espero que el fic vaya cogiendo otro ritmo que os guste más._

_Un beso, y hasta el próximo!_


	16. Chapter 16 Confesiones

**CAPITULO 16 Confesiones**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PV BELLA<em>**

No sabía ni cómo ni por qué se había desviado el tema de ese modo. Las palabras de Edward, frías, heladas y envenenadas, contenían un mensaje oculto que todos entendían menos yo. Eso, aparte de molestarme en sumo grado, me desconcertaba y asustaba.

_Qué era eso tan grave que les había pasado a los Cullen con los Quileuttes?_

No podía imaginar que problema habrían tenido para tenerse un odio tan profundo; porque aunque en sí, solo Edward mostraba claro ese sentimiento, no era tonta y me daba cuenta perfectamente que el sentimiento era común en toda la familia, ya que Alice también se había mostrado igual de fría y hasta peligrosa que Edward ante Jake. Eso, exactamente eso es de lo que me avisaba mi subconsciente: Peligro.

_Pero… a qué… o a quién?_

Y lo que en sí más me había desconcertado, fue ver el gesto de dolor que había puesto Edward en su cara cuando le dije que se alejara de mí. Pero… no podía entenderlo; si yo le parecía una "niñata insolente", a que venía ese gesto de… dolor. Gesto que me hizo estremecer, no de miedo, si no de angustia, de culpabilidad por haberlo mirado de esa forma y haberme apartado de él como si tuviera la peste… Pero la forma de mirarme… Con esos ojos ennegrecidos, con esa frialdad… Siempre frío.

Cuando oí los neumáticos chirriar por la velocidad y fuerza con la que había salido Edward del garaje, dándome la última muestra de su tremendo enfado, fue la gota que colmó el vaso, haciendo que de mis ojos, cayeran lágrimas descontroladas y silenciosas.

Sentí mis fuerzas abandonarme de golpe, haciéndome caer sobre mí misma.

Carlisle en un rápido movimiento, me sujeto alzándome en brazos.

- Tranquila pequeña… Han sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo… Aquí estarás a salvo. – me dijo en un susurro cariñoso.

- Carlisle… no quiero ocasionaros problemas… - intenté replicar.

- Shuuu… Tú no ocasionas nada Bella… Solo nos has traído alegría con tu presencia. No te preocupes por los Quileuttes… Simplemente son reyertas familiares muy arraigadas, solo eso. Ahora te llevaré a tu habitación y no quiero que te preocupes por nada – dijo mientras subía las escaleras – Te subiré una pastilla para que puedas descansar bien. Necesitas horas de sueño profundo; mañana lo verás todo de distinta manera.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, como siempre hacían. Tenía un timbre de voz que invitaba a la relajación. Carlisle siempre transmitía confianza y serenidad. Era una persona magnífica y muy especial.

Me dejó en mí cuarto para que me pusiera el pijama y al cabo de unos minutos, Esme me subió una taza de chocolate con unos bollos, seguida de Carlisle que me traía una pastilla para dormir.

Aunque no me gustaban esa clase de medicamentos, era consciente que la necesitaría para poder descansar y seguir adelante.

Antes de salir de mi dormitorio, Esme se giró y me habló con mucha dulzura a la par que seriedad.

- No le tengas en cuenta esto a Edward… Él ya te ve parte de la familia… y bueno… nosotros tenemos un lema "Los Cullen siempre protegen a su familia". – sonrió mientras lo decía – No es que él quiera ponerte en el medio de él y Jacob, aunque no lo parezca, Edward quiere verte fuera de todo este enfrentamiento. Él es… demasiado protector con lo suyo… y parece ser que ahora, te considera suya… Otro miembro de la familia al que proteger – alzó las cejas sonriente. – Ya lo conocerás… entonces comprenderás su actitud de hoy. Él es de las mejores personas que he conocido en toda mi vida; simplemente debes conocerlo, sobre todo, antes de juzgarlo. – Se acercó a mi cama y me dio un tierno beso en la coronilla.

Sus palabras me dejaron temblando… Así que él ya me consideraba parte de su familia? Bonita forma de demostrarlo… Pero, Esme dijo que lo conociera antes de juzgarlo, pero con su actitud de hoy, era difícil no hacerlo. Y aunque no sabía muy bien porqué, le haría caso.

No quise darle más vueltas a la cabeza; por hoy, había sido suficiente. Solo esperaba que cuando despertara, este fatídico día pasara, dando comienzo a uno nuevo.

Me tomé la pastilla que Carlisle me había subido y me acomodé en la cama. En menos de cinco minutos, el sopor del sueño hizo presa de mí, llevándome a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**PV CARLISLE**_

Nada más salir de la habitación de Bella, ya escuché a un muy alterado Jasper. Alice ya le había contado lo sucedido con el Alfa de la manada.

- Pero como que te grito? Y cómo le dejó esas marcas a Bella en la muñeca? – prácticamente chillaba.

– Esto es incomprensible… Debemos hablar con él o esto acabara mal; muy mal. – Decía una compungida Esme – No puedo consentir que altere así a mí familia.

- Tranquilo Jasper… Fue la intensidad del momento, el lobo no lo hizo con mala intención – Alice intentó mediar para apaciguar a Jasper.

- Cómo me puedes decir que esté tranquilo? Maldita sea Alice… Encima no lo defiendas! – Jasper cogió aire y miró hacia los lados como buscando – Dónde está Edward?

- Edward se fue… pero confio en que no haya ido a por el lobo – contesté acercándome.

Aunque sabía del carácter explosivo de Edward, también sabía que antes de hacer nada imprudente se lo pensaría mucho. En ese momento entraría en funcionamiento su parte racional e inteligente, anulando cualquier acto impulsivo por su parte.

- Confías? – me dijo de forma escéptica Jasper.

- Podéis confiar… Está en el acantilado… Relajándose. – Contestó Alice de forma tranquila – Lo que ha pasado con Bella lo ha alterado muchísimo. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Edward tan encendido.

- Y todo por la chica… - medito en voz alta Emmet, el cual sonreía de forma pícara – Esto me huele raro… - dijo travieso.

- Si… yo también pienso lo mismo… - intervino Rosalie - Nunca había visto a Edward tan a la defensiva con una humana. A mí me parece que es que le gusta. – dijo directa; nuestra Rose en su línea, nada de rodeos ni medias tintas.

- Vamos hijos… no conspiréis a la espalda de vuestro hermano – como siempre Esme, a la defensa de "su Edward" – Tener en cuenta que lo desconcierta el no poder leerle la mente a Bella… Es la primera vez que le ocurre algo así. Aunque no me importaría que surgiera algo entre ellos, la verdad – sonrió Esme feliz, con cierta picardía en su rostro.

- Bueno… dejémonos de imaginar y suponer – corté – hay que pensar en qué hacer.

Estuvimos debatiéndolo durante largo rato, aunque no me gustaba tomar ninguna decisión sin Edward. Él era mi segundo de abordo. Estratega, inteligente y práctico… Aunque esta vez, los sentimientos le podían.

Aunque corté la conversación de las chicas sobre que a Edward pudiera gustarle Bella, yo también lo había pensado.

Su forma de actuar con ella también me había sorprendido. Primero pensé que su hostilidad hacia la chica, era por tenerla en casa con nosotros, pero su forma de reaccionar hoy, lo había delatado… o eso creía yo.

Aunque si fuera el caso de que ellos se gustasen… que llegaran a amarse, yo estaría en la obligación de hablarle a Bella de lo que éramos y por supuesto, tener que transformarla, si ella quería, y esa idea se me hacía poco tentadora… Pero si realmente existía ese sentimiento entre ellos, estaría en cierta manera, encantado de convertir a Bella. Que fuera una de nosotros… y no tener que preocuparme en que nada malo le ocurriría jamás.

Poco a poco, la idea fue gustándome cada vez más. El que Bella fuera una vampira. Y que ella en concreto, fuera la que hubiera conseguido hacer latir de nuevo el solitario y silencioso corazón de mi hijo.

Quitando el aspecto de acabar con su vida humana, el pensar que mis "niños" adorados, pudieran llegar a enamorarse, me hacía tremendamente dichoso.

Sería el culmen de mí felicidad… y la de Esme también. Edward era su favorito, su niño adorado; y Bella se había clavado en su corazón de una forma increíble; de la misma forma que se había clavado en el mío.

Esa fantasía hizo que me relajara un poco de los terribles acontecimientos que se cernían sobre mi familia. Decidiendo que por el momento no hablaría nada con Edward. Dejaría pasar el tiempo a ver por donde respiraba la "parejita". Inconscientemente, ya los había "bautizado" así para referirme a ellos en mis pensamientos privados.

Después de deliberar durante tiempo, llegamos a la conclusión de que esperaríamos; que no haríamos nada por ahora. Decidiendo que si se producía otro encontronazo como el de esta mañana, iría a hablar con él para poner unos límites a su actitud hacía nosotros.

De madrugada, Edward volvió a casa, yéndose directamente a su piano. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Edward no tocaba nada nuevo, y la sinfonía que salía de sus dedos era algo precioso, conmovedor.

Después de un rato, dejándolo tocar, fui al salón y le conté a la determinación que habíamos llegado.

- Estás de acuerdo? – le pregunté. Su opinión contaba mucho para mí.

- Sí. Es la decisión correcta Carlisle. – me contestó muy sereno. – Qué tal está Bella? A notado algo extraño? – me preguntó algo tenso.

Aunque Edward tuviera un genio demoledor, también era poseedor de un gran corazón, haciéndolo una persona muy especial.

- Cuando te fuiste acabo derrumbándose, como era de esperar – Edward intentó mostrarse inmutable, pero un leve gesto de dolor cruzó sus ojos – la subí a su dormitorio y Esme le llevó un chocolate y unos bollos. Tuve que darle una pastilla para dormir; estaba demasiado nerviosa y no quería usar a Jasper; no me pareció conveniente hacerla sentirse más extraña, no crees?

- Sí, por supuesto. Ella… es muy perceptiva, demasiado para convivir con siete vampiros que están harto integrados y relajados entre humanos –sonrió con una leve carcajada.

- Sí – lo acompañé en su risa – Es extraordinaria… Una gran mujer. Se me parece tanto a ti… – le dije de forma melancólica.

Edward me miró serio; no fue más que unos segundos, pero intuí que estaba debatiéndose entre contarme algo o no. Decantándose finalmente por el no.

- Voy a subir un rato a mi dormitorio, necesito relajarme un poco. Hoy ha sido un día excesivamente intenso.

- Sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo. Pero mañana será otro día… para todos – le contesté con intención.

- Carlisle… papá… yo, siento mucho haber perdido los estribos con Bella, pero es que ver las imágenes en la mente de Alice… Ver como la sujetaba de esa forma; sometiéndola a su fuerza… Ha sido superior a mi autodominio, pero no te preocupes, intentaré por todos los medios que no vuelva a suceder. – dijo rotundo.

- Tranquilo Edward, no ha pasado nada hijo. Creo que he estado algo susceptible respecto a Bella. Algo alterado con la idea de que estuviera aquí con nosotros… Pero veo que todo está yendo mucho mejor de lo esperado. Todos la habéis aceptado de una manera estupenda y os lo agradezco enormemente – le dije sincero.

- Bueno… ella se hace querer, la verdad. – Edward miró al infinito – Cómo tu bien has dicho, es extraordinaria – sonrió de forma genuina, con su sonrisa de lado.

- Me alegro de que te guste tanto Bella, - él se giró hacia mí poniéndose tenso – sé que a ella tú le fascinas. Tú carácter hace conexión con el de ella… - lo miré alzando una ceja de forma divertida – sois iguales – le dije sonriendo abiertamente.

Le toqué un hombro, dándole un ligero apretón y me fui a mi despacho.

Tenía algunos informes que me había traído del hospital y me pareció buen momento para dejar a Edward a solas con sus cavilaciones.

Él, en vez de subir a su cuarto, se quedó en el salón y tocó otra vez el piano. De nuevo esa dulce melodía.

Me pregunté de donde habría sacado la inspiración para tan hermosa composición.

Algún tiempo después, descubrí quién había sido la encargada de inspirar a Edward. Quien si no que la mismísima Bella.

_**PV EDWARD**_

Las palabras de mi padre me dejaron fuera de juego. O yo ya oía cosas donde no había nada que escuchar, o es que él estaba intentándome dar a entender que no le molestaría que Bella me gustara. Una especie de bendición.

Aunque conocía muy bien a mi padre, en este momento y en esta circunstancia estaba completamente perdido.

Él se fue a su despacho y yo me quedé en el salón tocando el piano.

Mientras estaba en el acantilado tranquilizándome, y por supuesto, pensando en Bella, poco a poco las notas fueron llegando a mi cabeza, convirtiéndose en una preciosa y enternecedora melodía.

Cuanto más la tocaba, más me gustaba.

Intentaba transmitir todos mis sentimientos por ella en esas notas; todo lo que ella me hacía sentir.

Por la mañana, todos se fueron a sus trabajos menos Alice y Esme. Mi hermana se fue a cazar y Esme al supermercado a por unos ingredientes que le faltaban para hacer una receta que había visto en el canal de cocina de la televisión.

- Edward, puedo pasar? – me llamó mi madre.

- Claro mamá, pasa.

- Hijo, voy a ir al supermercado a comprar y Alice ha salido a cazar, no creo que tarde en regresar… es para avisarte de que te quedas al cuidado de Bella, de acuerdo? – me comentó tan natural.

Claro… por qué no iba a ser natural? Yo era el único que veía doble fondo en todo lo que respectaba a Bella

- Claro – contesté intentando mostrar la misma naturalidad que ella.

- Tu padre me ha dicho que no tardará en despertar. Lleva durmiendo más de catorce horas seguidas, así que el efecto de la pastilla pronto acabará por lo que estate pendiente de ella – se acercó a mí y me acarició el pelo. Yo la miré un poco desconcertado ante su gesto. – Estate tranquilo, ella no te tendrá en cuenta lo de ayer… Creo que todos estábamos un poco nerviosos por lo sucedido. Bella tendrá genio, será orgullosa y algo cabezota, pero lo que estoy segura que no es, es rencorosa – Esme me sonrió intentando transmitirme su apoyo.

Se fue dejándome confuso; tanto por su gesto, como por sus palabras. También estaba viendo en Esme determinados gestos que me hacían plantearme si ella estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos por Bella.

Después de pensarlo durante un rato, decidí que estaba convirtiéndome en el único vampiro trastornado de la historia.

Una vez que dejé de lado mis locas suposiciones, una idea mucho mejor y más accesible, a la par que apetecible cruzó por mi mente:

Estaba solo en casa con Bella, la cual aun dormía. De forma prácticamente inconsciente, mis pies se pusieron en movimiento. Solo tenía que salir de mi habitación y mi destino estaba justamente en frente: La habitación de Bella.

Entré, despacio, y me acerqué a su cama. Dormía plácidamente. Su cara transmitía serenidad, paz y dulzura; con su rostro tranquilo, hermoso hasta lo imposible. Era igual que contemplar un ángel. Uno enviado directamente del cielo para mí.

Me agaché, sentándome sobre mis rodillas en el suelo al lado del cabecero. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, que su suave aliento me rozaba haciéndome estremecer.

Estando al lado de Bella, parecía que volvía a tener alma. Sentía unas sensaciones maravillosas junto a ella.

Esa fue la primera de muchísimas otras veces que la contemplé dormir. Ella le daba paz a mí alma… Ella era mi alma.

Sentí a Alice acercarse a la casa y salí de la habitación de mí Ángel. Abandoné su cuarto con calma; no me preocupaba que Alice me viera salir de allí, ya que ella habría visto mi acción incluso antes de haber llegado a entrar.

Nos encontramos en el descansillo del piso de mi dormitorio y el de Bella. Alice venía con una sonrisa enorme en su cara de duendecillo.

- Veo que aprovechas los momentos a solas muy bien, eh, hermanito? – me dijo sonriendo con esa picardía que la caracterizaba.

- Aliceee… - le dije de forma condescendiente. – No me martirices, ya habías visto mi intención de entrar en su dormitorio antes casi de que llegara a pensarlo, así que…

- Ya, ya… no me cambies de tercio. Que, te ha gustado verla dormir? A que es súper relajante? – La miré extrañado, entornando una ceja – Yo he estado antes en su dormitorio… y por un momento, recordé la sensación que daba el sueño – dijo de forma melancólica. – Va a ser genial tenerla aquí, entre nosotros, verdad? Todas las sensaciones humanas que hace tanto que no tenemos… podremos volver a, casi, sentirlas con ella por aquí.

- Sí, es verdad… Nos transmite humanidad – sonreí de forma melancólica, pero a su vez alegre.

Teniendo a Bella entre nosotros, nos hacía sentir más humanos. Recordándonos sensaciones humanas olvidadas hace ya muchas décadas. Tales como dormir, saborear la comida, la intensidad de las cosas mediante los latidos del corazón… Era asombroso como Bella, llevando solo un día con nosotros en casa, nos hacía recordar, aunque fuera fugazmente, todas esas sensaciones.

- Edward… - el semblante de mi hermana se había tornado serio – Cuánto piensas aguantar esta situación? Estas perdidamente enamorado de ella. Se te ve a una legua… Ya oíste los comentarios ayer de Rose y Emmet. Cuánto piensas que tardará Carlisle en darse cuenta de que algo te pasa con Bella?

- Creo que ya se ha dado cuenta, Alice. – Ella me miró con los ojos como platos.

Le conté las palabras de Carlisle, y el gesto y posterior comentario de Esme. Alice cada vez sonreía más y más.

- Edward, no lo ves? Carlisle te está dando su consentimiento. –decía una bastante exaltada Alice.

- No te lances Alice. Pudo ser simplemente un comentario… No quiero ver donde no hay, y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo – le dije mostrándome algo a la defensiva.

- No, de eso nada… Aquí hay mucho que ver, pero tienes tanto miedo que quieres convencerte a ti mismo que no hay nada… Es verdad que Carlisle ha sido excesivamente sutil, pero yo veo claro el mensaje oculto de sus palabras. – Cogió aire, metafóricamente hablando – Puede ser que no haya llegado a la conclusión de que estés enamorado de Bella, pero él se huele algo; como el resto.

- Cómo el resto? – pregunté agachando los ojos – Jasper te ha dicho algo? – le pregunté encendiéndome.

- No… aun. Pero sé que antes o después me lo dirá. Ya te digo que por mucho cuidado que quieres poner, se nota que algo te pasa con ella. No necesitamos leer mentes o captar sentimientos. Te conocemos Edward; llevamos demasiados años todos juntos. – Sonrió divertida – Aunque a lo mejor si que te interesa saber que me ha dicho de los sentimientos de Bella… - la miré con los ojos abiertos ante la expectación.

- Aliceeee… - la apremié.

- No ha captado amor, aun… - me miró alzando una ceja y yo le devolví una mirada gacha - Ni tampoco miedo, pero lo que sí que ha captado es una atracción hacía ti sorprendente. Y también me ha dicho, que no es la simple atracción sexual que capta de otras humanas… que hay más, pero que ni ella misma se ha dado cuenta aún. Así que… qué más necesitas?

- Eso no me sirve de nada Alice… No es nada – dije aguantando el tono de desesperación que quería salir de mi garganta - Necesito más pruebas… No puedo arriesgarme y dar un paso en falso. No me implico solo yo, sino a toda la familia. Es la niña mimada de Carlisle, si algo salé mal… me decapita. – dije alzando ambas cejas.

- Edward… solo con el sonido de su corazón cuando entra en una estancia donde tú estés, es prueba más que de sobra. Bombea tan deprisa, tan acelerado y tan rítmico que se oiría por encima de una manada de caballos al trote. – sonrió ella.

- Necesito más, Alice… Y te aviso – la miré con advertencia – si la increpas, o la andas agobiando intentando sonsacarle información, me harás enfadar, entendido? – clavé mi mirada en sus ojos dorados.

- Entendido. No interferiré para nada… A no ser que ella me pregunte, claro – puso cara de interesante y con las mismas se giró. – Esme está llegando. Si quieres mantener tu fachada, te recomendaría que te vistieras y fueras a trabajar; vas a llegar tarde… - y riendo, se fue escaleras abajo.

Otra encrucijada… La familia estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba… y Alice veía en las palabras de Carlisle lo mismo que yo… Recomendándome dar el paso. Pero eso no era dar un paso adelante, sino lanzarse al vacio sin saber lo que te espera abajo.

Pero… y si tenía razón? Si Bella necesitaba ver de mí algún acto de mi interés romántico por ella? Pero y si mi arriesgaba y la asustaba, o los signos estaban equivocados? Entonces que pasaría? Qué diría Carlisle?

Lo dicho, iba a ser el primer vampiro que se volviera loco.

Me fui a trabajar, deseando que pasaran las horas para volver a casa y ver a Bella despierta correteando por la casa.

_**PV BELLA**_

Noté como la luz me daba directamente en los ojos. Me giré hacía el otro lado de la cama, para seguir durmiendo, pero ya estaba espabilada. Poco a poco fui desperezándome y los recuerdos me golpearon directamente en la memoria haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe.

Miré el reloj de la mesita y eran más de las 8 de la mañana… Había dormido 16 horas seguidas! Me asombre de mi capacidad para dormir… Pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo acontecido en menos de tres días… Era más que normal que acabara por ceder, aunque la "pastillita milagrosa" de Carlisle debía de ser anestesia para caballos, porque era un alucine dormir tantísimas horas sin despertar para nada.

Aunque ahora que estaba despierta, sentía unas ganas horribles de ir al servicio. Haciéndome saltar de la cama directa al baño.

Aproveché y me duché, vistiéndome para seguir la labor que habíamos dejado a medias Alice y yo ayer. Hoy todo tenía que quedar guardado en cajas. Aunque estaba muy agusto en casa de Carlisle, no podía abusar de su hospitalidad.

Al bajar a la cocina, me encontré con Alice, que había hecho café.

- Ummm… que bien huele… Café recién echo – ya estaba saboreándolo en mi boca.

- Sí… supuse que te sentaría bien una buena taza. – me sonrió. - Que te apetece desayunar? – me preguntó.

- Pues no sé, la verdad…

- Por qué no abres la nevera y ves si algo se te antoja? Siéntete como en tu casa, de acuerdo? – le sonreí agradecida por sus palabras.

Abrí el frigorífico y decidí mi menú para el desayuno:

Huevos revueltos y fruta fresca… y por supuesto, el café. Me hizo gracia la manera en que Alice me miraba mientras cocinaba. Es como si nunca hubiera visto a nadie hacerlo. Me resulto gracioso a la par que chocante.

- Bueno… seguimos con el inventario, o prefieres posponerlo? – me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

- No trabajas hoy?

- No, me debían unos días y bueno… como mi jefe directo es Carlisle y el que concede los días compensatorios es Edward… como que no he tenido muchos problemas para que me los dieran – sonrió con malicia.

- Pues no, parece que no deberías tener problemas… jaja – reí. Era una suerte que tus jefes fueran tu familia… bueno, por lo menos para este tipo de cosas.

Una vez acabé de desayunar, subí a lavarme los dientes y acabar de vestirme.

Nos montamos en el Mini de Alice y salimos zumbando, dirección: mi casa.

Sacamos las cajas del maletero y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Todos los recuerdos que quería conservar de toda la casa, entraron en una caja. Los demás, fueron repartidos entre la basura y la beneficencia de la iglesia.

Alice había hecho unos bocadillos y paramos a comerlos. La mañana se había pasado volada.

- Todos los artilugios de pesca, voy a dejarlos aquí para dárselos a Billy y a Harry. Ellos seguro que agradecen el tener un recuerdo de su amigo… - dije con tristeza.

- Es un bonito gesto, Bella, seguro que te lo agradecen – asintió complacida.

- Sé lo que se siente cuando pierdes a tu mejor amigo… Y duele… duele mucho. - dije intentando controlar el gesto de dolor que pugnaba por asomarse en mi cara.

- Cómo que perder? – preguntó extrañada. – A qué amigo has perdido tú?

- A Jake. – le contesté mirando al infinito… a los recuerdos del pasado. – Cuando fui grandecita para cuidarme más o menos sola, empecé a pasar aquí los veranos con mi padre. Entonces conocí a la gente de la reserva haciéndonos amigos de forma instantánea. Poco a poco, fui pasando más tiempo aquí en Forks; parte de las navidades, semana santa… y nuestra amistad se hizo solida, sobre todo entre Jake y yo. – Suspiré – Éramos los mejores amigos. Nos compenetrábamos de un modo increíble. Éramos igual de atrevidos, revoltosos y juguetones, aparte de chocar en el carácter – sonreí – muchas veces, nos íbamos él y yo solos por ahí a hacer excursiones. Aunque mi instinto de orientación nunca fue demasiado bueno, él se conocía todos los rincones de la Push y de Forks como su propia casa, así que nunca nos perdíamos ni teníamos miedo. Aunque esa osadía nos trajo más de un susto – reí –Hasta que mi madre se casó y yo decidí venir a cursar mis dos últimos años de instituto aquí.

- Y tus amigos de Phoenix? No tenías? – preguntó Alice.

- Sí, claro que tenía, pero… ninguno era como los de aquí. Nadie era como "mi Jake" – la risa dio paso a una sonrisa melancólica – No me costó nada en absoluto el venirme, al contrario. Las últimas vacaciones ya me había costado un mundo el marcharme, así que cuando vi que mi madre no oponía resistencia… vi el cielo abierto. Después de unos meses aquí, los sentimientos fueron haciéndose más fuertes, más intensos… hasta que los dos nos dimos cuenta que lo que sentíamos iba más allá de una simple amistad. Nos queríamos… y cómo! – Alcé las cejas para infundir más realismo a mis palabras – Pero lo bueno, es que nunca fuimos una pareja empalagosa… Estábamos genial rodeados del resto de los chicos, ya que siempre encontrábamos momentos para estar a solas.

- Eso está bien… No apartarse de los demás, pero teniendo tiempo para vosotros como pareja – comentó Alice.

- Nuestros padres estaban tan felices de vernos juntos… de ver lo bien que nos iba, que jamás pusieron problemas, o en este caso a mí, por salir hasta un poco más tarde, o quedarme en casa de Jake a dormir los fines de semana… Todo el mundo estaba encantado con nosotros como pareja… Y además que nos iba de fábula… Hasta que todo empezó a cambiar. Hasta que Jake empezó a cambiar.

- A cambiar? - preguntó extrañada.

- Sí… Todos los chicos de la reserva estaban rarísimos… sobre todo Jake. Era excesivamente protector; rayando lo absurdo. Venía todos los días a buscarme a clase y algo que nunca le dije a él, es que más de una vez, lo vi merodeando por mi instituto en la hora del almuerzo… Un día me metí en el bosque para recoger algunas piñas y palos para encender la chimenea. Aunque ya estábamos en primavera, era un día bastante frío. No me alejé demasiado del camino, ya que como te decía, mi sentido de la orientación es bastante mediocre; pues cuando no llevaba más de diez minutos en el bosque, llegó corriendo hasta mí, desencajado echándome una soberana bronca por haberme metido yo sola allí. Ese día tuvimos nuestra primera gran discusión. Y a partir de ahí, nuestra relación se vio seriamente afectada… Y cuando rompimos, no solo perdí a mi novio y al amor de mi vida, o el que por aquel entonces lo era… Sino que perdí a mi mejor amigo. Fue igual que si hubiera muerto… Peor aún, ya que él estaba ahí, pero jamás nada volvería a ser como fue.

- Oh… entiendo. Tuvo que ser durísimo – me contestó afligida.

- Realmente eso fue lo peor… Perder a mi mejor amigo, a mi puerto seguro. Ya jamás volvería a sentirme protegida por él… Porque aunque soy muy independiente y se valerme bastante bien sola, la sensación de protección de alguien que te quiere como me quería, o me quiere Jake, era algo mágico. Algo fantástico… Esa seguridad de que con él, nada malo podría pasarme… Y para rematar, el saber que otra está disfrutando ahora de esa protección… Es una sensación abrasadora… Me costó muchísimo tiempo asumirlo y aceptarlo. Pero ahora ya pasó, se quedó en el pasado y hay que mirar para adelante. – dije animada.

-Pues sí… Tienes toda la razón. Me alegro de que pudieras superarlo, ya que tuvo que ser dificilísimo… - Alice cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente – Pero hay una cosa que no comprendí muy bien… - comentó tímidamente, sin atreverse a preguntar. Así que le di pie a que lo hiciera, ya que realmente estaba sentándome de maravilla hablar esto con ella.

- Dime… pregúntame lo que quieras. – la animé.

- No entiendo que tuvierais semejante bronca por meterte en el bosque; Al lado del camino… Pues sí que era sobre protector, no? – comentó Alice alzando las cejas sorprendida.

- Él no había sido así nunca; ya te digo que teníamos hecho verdaderas locuras juntos… montar en moto, hacer salto de acantilado… Pero Jake ya me había avisado hacía días de que no lo hiciera. Que había osos muy cerca de las casas, que por eso estaban los chicos y él tan raros. Porque tenían miedo a que atacaran, ya que debían estar escasos de comida y por eso se habían acercado tanto al pueblo. – levanté las cejas, rodando los ojos – Pero yo jamás me creí tal cosa. Algo había en el bosque… algo peligroso, pero no eran osos. Y si te soy sincera, por un momento, cuando estaba allí, me sentí observada, pero al girarme no vi nada… ni a nadie. – le relataba con aire de suspense. Jamás le había dicho eso a nadie – Pero estoy segura de que allí había alguien; observándome, vigilándome… porque cuando me volví, un estremecimiento me cruzo la espalda, y acto seguido apareció Jake con la cara blanca, desencajada y las manos le temblaban igual que ayer a la salida del supermercado.

Alice se quedó pensativa durante un rato, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

- Son solo suposiciones… Seguramente no había nadie y eran todo paranoias mías por el miedo que intentaba meterme en el cuerpo Jake… Pero… no sé. Fue una sensación tan real – me mordí el labio pensativa.

- Y tú qué crees que era eso que tenía a los chicos tan alterados?

- Creo que alguien había en los bosques. No sé… a lo mejor un delincuente peligroso que se hubiese escapado de una prisión… un asesino, un violador… Pero de lo que estoy completamente segura, es que no eran osos. – me acerqué a ella susurrante – Una vez, sin que Jake se diera cuenta, escuché una conversación de él con los chicos, solo capté palabras sueltas, refiriéndose a lo que habitaba el bosque, y se referían a ese peligro como personas… no como animales… y… - no sabía si contarle el resto, por lo que callé, pero me mordí el labio, dando a entender que había más.

- Y? No pensarás dejarme así, verdad? Que escuchaste? – Alice estaba metida de lleno en mi historia.

- No solo había una persona… si no un grupo… y se referían a ellos llamándolos… chupasangres. – puse una mueca de suspense en mi cara. No me creía que estuviera contándole esto a alguien.

Alice, en cuanto nombre la palabra "chupasangres", se tensó. Podía notar todos sus músculos rígidos.

- Aliceee… - la llamé sonriendo – no me digas que crees en esos cuentos? – le pregunté con mofa.

- Qué cuentos? – preguntó con la mandíbula tensa.

- En cuentos de vampiros… - le dije abriendo los ojos y sonriendo con burla. – Si te soy sincera, por un momento llegué a planteármelo, pero llegué a la conclusión, que con esa palabra querrían referirse a otra cosa… Aunque desde aquel día, no volví a meterme en el bosque sola. Por si a caso. – una risita nerviosa se escapó de mis labios. Pero a Alice no le hizo ni la menor gracia, ya que seguía seria, pensativa y tensa; sobre todo tensa.

Por un segundo, el mismo escalofrío que había sentido aquella vez en el bosque, volvió a recorrerme la espalda, haciéndome contraer y pestañear fuerte para sacarme la sensación del cuerpo.

- Qué tal si seguimos? Llevamos más de dos horas aquí sentadas sin mover el culo – rió Alice. Toda la tensión y rigidez, se esfumaron igual de rápido que habían llegado a su cuerpo.

- Pues sí. Tienes razón… Llevamos un montón aquí tiradas y todavía quedan cosas por hacer… buf…! – me quejé con pereza.

Dicho y hecho. Nos levantamos y nos pusimos manos a la obra otra vez. Alice se puso con la cocina; yo había echado una ojeada antes y allí no había nada para guardar, así que todo iba para la basura, quitando algunos útiles que entregaría en la iglesia.

Mientras yo, acababa de recoger la habitación de mí padre. Para mí, era la más difícil de desmantelar… pero necesitaba hacerlo sola. Aunque por otro lado, era la más fácil, ya que mi padre no era un hombre de guardar cosas innecesarias; por lo que en su cuarto solo estaba su ropa y poco más, la cual iba directa a beneficencia.

Con mucho pesar, acabe con el dormitorio de mi padre, pasando al mío. Esa era una habitación muy dura. Estaba llena de recuerdos, de momentos hermosos vividos aquí… sobre todo con Jake. Aun descansaban fotos suyas en mi tablón.

Decidí, que quitando algunas cosas, las demás las metería en una caja y las guardaría. En el garaje había muchísimo sitio, y los recuerdos de mi padre solo ocuparían una caja, así que por otra más…

En eso estaba cuando entró Alice en mi dormitorio…

- Vas a deshacerte de todo esto? – preguntó mirando el interior de la caja.

- No lo voy a tirar, lo voy a guardar en el garaje.

- Es todo tu pasado aquí – dijo con pesar.

- Si… pero estoy dejándole sitio al futuro – le contesté sincera y rotunda. Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, la noche había caído. Eran casi las diez. En ese momento, el móvil de Alice empezó a sonar.

- Era Carlisle… Que qué estamos haciendo; que es tarde… - dijo sonriendo – Y me dijo que te llevara de vuelta a casa… a la nuestra – puntualizó sonriendo traviesa – que no te pongas terca, porque si no vendrá el mismo a por ti. E imagino, que conocerás lo suficiente a mi padre para saber que es muy capaz de hacerlo, verdad? – me preguntó con la sonrisa en la cara.

- Si; por supuesto que sé que es capaz de hacerlo… jajaja – al final, las dos acabamos riéndonos.

En solo un día, habíamos conseguido quitarme de delante todo el trabajo. Alice era una máquina de hacer cosas. Era increíble, como una personita de aspecto tan delicado, podía hacer tantísimas cosas sin agotarse… o por lo menos, no demostrando cansancio alguno.

Llegamos a casa, llenas de polvo y suciedad. Llevábamos hasta el pelo sucio.

- Chicas… madre mía, cómo venís así? – nos regañó Esme. – Antes de pasar a la cocina a cenar, ir a ducharos. Vuestros hermanos ya han cenado… pero he conseguido que os dejaran algo para vosotras. – sonrió maternalmente.

Había oído bien? "Vuestros hermanos"? Esme me había incluido como hija en la frase? Ella lo dijo tan natural, como si tal cosa… pero en mi cara se formó una sonrisa tan grande como un mundo.

Carlisle que estaba detrás de Esme, se dio cuenta de mi gesto y me sonrió complacido por mi respuesta ante el "nuevo nombramiento" de Esme.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras dirección a nuestros cuartos para ducharnos y adecentarnos para la cena, Alice me paró en el descansillo de su piso.

- Bella, tengo una idea genial para lavarnos de una forma más rápida y de paso, más divertida… - alzó ambas cejas varias veces.

- Alice, me das miedo – sonreí, forzando una mueca de miedo.

- No seas boba… ven, acompáñame – y sin más, me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí, metiéndome en una puerta que había en ese mismo descansillo.

**_PV ALICE_**

El relato de Bella me dejó alucinada. Por nuestra culpa, su vida se había torcido por completo, ya que al venir aquí, habíamos despertado a una manada de lobos, dormida durante décadas, coincidiendo que su novio, era el Alfa de la susodicha manada.

Y como ella bien había dicho, no solo había perdido a su novio… sino que había perdido para siempre a su amigo; a su mejor amigo. A las dos personas más importantes de su vida de una sola vez… Y podía hacerme una idea de lo que eso debió suponer para ella. Dolor y sufrimiento.

Ahora comprendía bien el porqué de estar durante dos años siendo "una niña buena", como ella misma lo describía, en la universidad.

Y cuando me contaba de forma misteriosa, lo de su "aventura" en el bosque… por un momento creí necesitar oxigeno. Por su descripción, sabía que alguno de nosotros estábamos allí.

Yo no había sido, ya que me acordaría; lo más seguro es que hubiera sido alguno de mis hermanos.

Pero cuando ella siguió contándome la aventura, y mencionó la palabra vampiro de esa forma tan "peliculera", por mucho que lo intenté, me quedé rígida como un palo. Ella siguió hablando, desvelándome su opinión sobre el mito sobre nosotros: Ella no creía en vampiros.

No sabía si eso era bueno… o malo. Bueno, porque así, aunque viera cosas extrañas en nosotros, no daría con lo que somos… Pero malo para hacerla creer llegado el momento.

No me apetecía demasiado relatarle esto a Carlisle, pero con alguien debía hablarlo y sabía perfectamente quien estaría más que encantado de escuchar cualquier cosa sobre Bella: Edward.

Como buena embustera y "actriz", rápidamente volví a la normalidad, acabando de empaquetar todo. Al día siguiente vendrían Jasper y Emmet para ayudarnos a llevar todo esto a su lugar. Los chicos estaban deseando tener escusas para poder estar más tiempo cerca de Bella… y el tener que mantener la fachada, para que nos ayudaran a cargar las cajas, era la escusa perfecta para pasar un rato ameno con ella.

Una vez que acabamos, Carlisle me llamó para preguntarme por qué tardábamos tanto en volver, haciéndome prometer que llevaría a Bella a nuestra casa. No necesité de mucho para convencerla, ya que Bella estaba muy cómoda entre nosotros.

Al llegar a casa, Esme nos regañó por llegar llenas de polvo y suciedad, y nos mandó a duchar para cenar; añadiendo a Bella como una hija más en el contexto de la frase.

Carlisle que venía detrás de Esme a recibirnos, se quedó mirando fijamente para Bella, para ver su reacción, la cual nos emocionó a todos, ya que de su boca salía una tremenda sonrisa de felicidad por las palabras de mi madre.

Mientras subíamos escaleras arriba para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones para ducharnos, se me ocurrió una idea grandiosa; de esas que habitualmente se me suelen ocurrir.

- Bella, tengo una idea genial para lavarnos de una forma más rápida y de paso, más divertida… - le dije alzando las cejas de forma divertida

- Alice, me das miedo –Bella fingió una mueca de miedo.

- No seas boba… ven, acompáñame – sin dejarla plantearse demasiado mi gran idea, la cogí de la mano y la arrastré por una puerta, dirección: la piscina.

Los chicos estaban en casa, por lo que rápidamente oirían ruidos y bajarían. Sería una gran forma de romper el hielo entre nosotros y Bella. Lo que a esta chica le hacía falta era divertirse; y nosotros, los Cullen, éramos expertos en eso.

Hola chicas...

Bueno, no os quejareis, eh? Capi larguito donde los haya... y con un montón de PV distintos.

Así hay más movimiento, y vais conociendo las acciones y pensamientos de la familia sin que los capis queden pesados.

Y, por cierto... qué se le habrá ocurrido a Alice? En unos días lo tendréis aquí.

Un besazoooo!


	17. Chapter 17 Atracción

**CAPITULO 17 Atracción**

* * *

><p>Me dejé guiar por Alice sin plantearme siquiera el negarme. Esta chica tenía pinta de saber divertirse y lo que me hacía falta ahora mismo a mí, era eso… Diversión.<p>

Bajamos unas escaleras que daban al jardín, pudiendo contemplarlo por la espectacular cristalera que hacía de pared.

Alice se paró en una puerta y se giró, mirándome sonriente y divertida. Tenía la cara igual que una niña cuando va a hacer una trastada. Abrió la puerta y ante mí, apareció una inmensa sala espectacularmente iluminada, llena de cristaleras que hacían de pared, las cuales daban al jardín, al igual que el pasadizo por el que bajamos; pero lo increíble de aquella sala, no era la decoración exquisita, las plantas tropicales, o las tumbonas perfectamente colocadas y acomodadas con sus cojines, sino la gigantesca y espectacular piscina que presidía la estancia. No pudiendo evitarlo, abrí la boca del asombro.

En aquella casa no faltaba ningún detalle que pudiera apetecerte. Pero cuan ricos eran los Cullen?

- Guauuu… vaya pedazo de piscina! – exclamé alucinada.

- Te gusta? – asentí con un movimiento frenético de mi cabeza – Está climatizada… y has visto el trampolín? Y allí al fondo, en aquel círculo, hay un jacuzzi.

- Joder… es alucinante, en serio – dije yo embobada – Esta casa es una pasada! – Alice sonrió complacida, pero sin ápice de vanidad.

- Que te parece si probamos la temperatura del agua? – me dijo alzando las cejas, picándome.

- Pero estamos vest… - no acabé la frase, ya que Alice volvió a cogerme de la mano y me llevó directa al agua.

Y sin más… nos zambullimos en aquella impresionante piscina haciendo una enorme bomba en el agua. Cuando salimos a la superficie, no podía parar de reír y Alice al verme, se contagió, riendo las dos a carcajadas.

- Guauu… ha sido genial! – dije cogiendo aire, aun riéndome.

- Sí… ha sido mucho más divertido que ducharnos en el baño, verdad? – preguntó ella riendo también.

Nos quedamos en un silencio agradable durante un par de minutos, flotando en el agua. La temperatura del agua era perfecta y el ligero olor a cloro me encantaba. En ese momento, comenzó a sonar música haciéndome alzar la cabeza.

- Y esa música? – le pregunté a Alice, la cual estaba sonriendo.

- Bailemos! – dijo encendida.

Nadamos hasta donde hacíamos pie y nos pusimos a hacer el tonto al son de la canción. Estaba pasándomelo en grande. Esto era lo que necesitaba; despreocuparme, divertirme y reír… Y Alice tan solo en unas horas había conseguido todo eso.

La canción cambió y dio paso a otra más sensual, con un ritmo que te invitaba a bailar.

Nos miramos, y como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, las dos hicimos lo mismo. Era igual que si hubiera visto en mi mente lo que me proponía hacer:

Nos quitamos la ropa, la cual estaba empapada, lógicamente y nos quedamos en ropa interior. Las dos llevábamos sendos conjuntos interiores sencillos; sin encajes o similares. Así que no había ningún tipo de vergüenza entre nosotras.

Mientras bailábamos totalmente despreocupadas y muy animadas, sentí como el agua se movía cerca de mí; como si alguien se hubiera metido en el agua. Me giré y en ese momento, Emmet asomó la cabeza a la superficie.

- Qué, no pensabais avisar de la fiesta? – dijo él poniendo pucheros.

- Pero… pero… de dónde has salido? – pregunté extrañada. Era increíble que no lo hubiera sentido ni siquiera acercarse.

- Joder Bella… He entrado por la puerta, por la misma que supongo has entrado tú. No es mi culpa que estuvieras excesivamente entretenida para darte cuenta – dijo él burlón.

- Es una fiesta privada, o se nos permite el acceso? – alcé la cabeza ante el sonido de una nueva voz: Jasper, seguido de cerca de Rose y justo detrás de ella… Edward.

Todos iban ataviados en trajes de baño. El de Rose, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, que digamos y los chicos, lógicamente, iban con el pecho descubierto.

Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en los músculos bien definidos de Edward. A través de la ropa, se podía suponer su buen cuerpo, pero ahora, sin trabas para poder contemplarlo… Era espectacular.

Sin poder evitarlo, me mordí el labio inferior, notando como salían chispazos de puro deseo de mis ojos.

Todos se metieron al agua, y al salpicarme, volví a la realidad dejando de "devorar" a Edward con la mirada; ya que él fue el último en zambullirse.

Jasper se acercó a Alice y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, a la par que le acariciaba la cara.

La agarró de la cintura y la acercó a él, bailando en el agua de forma tierna a la par que sensual.

Emmet copio el gesto con Rose, aunque ellos eran más pasionales que Alice y Jasper; ya que Emmet la agarró con más ímpetu haciéndola menearse al son de la música.

No podía soportar ver aquello. Era superior a mí. Sabía que Edward estaba detrás de mí, y él presenciaba aquello igual que yo. Éramos los únicos sin pareja… Un chico y una chica, siendo vilmente provocados por otras dos parejas, demostrándose su amor y en cierta manera, su pasión. Era una situación un tanto incómoda.

Así que decidida, nadé hasta la orilla dispuesta a irme. Cuando solo había subido dos peldaños de la escalera, alguien me agarro de la muñeca haciéndome girar.

Sabía que no era Edward, ya que no había corriente alguna abrasando mi cuerpo.

- Dónde te crees que vas? La fiesta acaba de empezar – dijo riendo Emmet.

- Es que nos hemos puesto en plan parejitas… - Alice se separó de Jasper – Aunque bueno… tampoco te has quedado sola – la miré frunciendo el ceño; en ese momento no entendí por donde iba – Edward. – sonrió pícara; y yo sentí como mi cara ardía. Por lo visto, no había sido la única en darse cuenta del detalle de que Edward y yo éramos los únicos sin pareja, pudiendo serlo perfectamente entre nosotros.

- Bonito biquini Bella… jajaja – rió Emmet tirando de la etiqueta de mis braguitas, la cual asomaba por encima de mi trasero.

Otro grandísimo detalle: No era un bikini, sino un conjunto de ropa interior; Emmet lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que me picó, haciéndome enrojecer aun más. Giré la cabeza y me encontré a un Edward muy entretenido mirándome; más bien estudiándome… Devorándome con la mirada igual que si fuera su plato favorito.

En segundos comprendí que era una estupidez taparse; eso quedaría ridículo, a parte que a Emmet le serviría de broma y se reiría de mí sin contemplaciones. Así que hice lo que me pareció más oportuno.

Me agaché y cogí impulso, saltando otra vez al agua por encima de la cabeza de Emmet, el cual se quedó impresionado con mi salto.

Cuando emergía a la superficie, él estaba tronchado de risa.

- Grandioso salto… Estas cosas solo pasan cuando se tiene un momento de vergüenza intenso, verdad? – me picó.

- No Emmet… ya dije el otro día que se me daba muy bien el agua. – le contesté muy resuelta.

- Ya, claro… Bueno, veremos a ver como sales del agua… Por qué yo no tengo ninguna prisa en irme… y vosotros? – le preguntó a sus hermanos. Todos menearon la cabeza en señal negativa. Incluso Edward también negó.

- No debes tener vergüenza… Ten en cuenta que tenemos madre, hermanas y parejas… No nos vamos a sorprender por verte en ropa interior… Lo que llevas, es igual que un bikini. – contestó muy tranquilo Jasper.

- Claro…! No dejemos que esta tontería nos arruine el momento – apoyó una entusiasta Alice.

- Venga… bailemos… - Emmet se acercó a mí y me agarró por la cintura – Estabas haciéndolo de fábula antes. – empezó a menearme suavemente al son de la música. Se acercó a mí oído y me susurro – Entre nosotros no hay vergüenzas Bella… y tú, eres una más. – se separó y me sonrió de forma muy dulce.

Le agradecí el gesto devolviéndole la misma sonrisa. Emmet era un chico encantador. Muy brutote, eso sí, pero debajo de esa imagen inicial, se encontraba un chico realmente dulce y tierno.

Me dejé llevar por Emmet, haciéndome reír a cada momento. Las parejas habían cambiado por completo. Yo estaba con Emmet, Jasper con Rose y Alice con Edward.

Tenía que hacer auténticos esfuerzos por no quedarme mirándolo embobada… Pero ver sus músculos marcarse con cada movimiento, agarrando a su hermana mientras bailaban, era superior a mí.

- Creo que voy a tener que ir a recuperar tus ojos del cuerpo de mi hermano – me dijo un susurrante Emmet, sonriéndome con picardía, pero sin atisbo de burla.

- Cómo? No… yo no… - que iba a decir, si estaba siendo más que descarada.

- Tranquila. No tienes porque justificarte… pero no negarás que te gusta, eh? – preguntó alzando las cejas con aire misterioso y confabulador. – Tú secreto está a salvo conmigo – y sonrió de una manera extraña. Cómo si hubiera un chiste escondido en sus palabras.

- No sé de qué hablas Emmet… - le susurré – Él y yo, nunca congeniaremos – le dije haciendo una mueca con los labios.

La canción acabo, dando paso a otra.

- Cambio de parejas! – anunció Alice.

Emmet se separó de mí, y cuando me iba a girar, noté que alguien volvía a agarrarme de la cintura. Ahora si era Edward, ya que miles de sensaciones me recorrieron el cuerpo entero.

Con una mano me agarró de la cintura y con la otra, sujetó mi mano, alzándola. Yo situé mi mano libre en su hombro. Él me sonrió, dejándome sin habla. Ante semejante sonrisa, no había réplica ninguna a nada. Así que me dejé llevar por él sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Fue llevándome poco a poco hacía el interior de la piscina, donde de pie, el agua me llegaba al cuello. Iba a protestar, cuando de pronto, su agarre se intensifico en mi cintura, alzándome del suelo.

- Así es más fácil, no crees? – preguntó con su sonrisa otra vez puesta.

- Ajá – fue lo único medianamente coherente que mi cerebro fue capaz de hacerme decir.

Joder Bella… Te has quedado atontada…. Recuerda que él, es un completo gilipoyas. Pensé para mí… Pero su estrecha cercanía, me ponía muy difícil la tarea de alejarme.

Él volvió a sonreír, pero de forma divertida, contagiándome el gesto a mí misma, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y así, comenzamos a bailar; pero sin giros, sin alejarnos el uno del otro lo más mínimo. Parecía que a él le hacía tan poca gracia como a mí el separar nuestros cuerpos.

De manera discreta, él dejó de agarrarme tan fuerte, comenzando a acariciarme la cintura. En ese momento, sentí un escalofrío para nada desagradable. A su vez, yo comencé a subir y bajar con movimientos cortos mi mano por su brazo… Y de pronto, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Había tanto deseo en su mirada, como imaginaba lo habría en la mía. Si hubiéramos estado solos, estaba casi segura que nos habríamos liado allí mismo, en la piscina. Esa idea se me antojó de pronto excesivamente tentadora.

Edward y yo, solos en… mejor que en la piscina, en el jacuzzi. Y como si quisiera tentarlo de forma descarada, mientras lo miraba, dirigí una rápida e intencionada mirada hacía el sitio donde estaba situado el jacuzzi, haciéndolo a él girarse levemente. Cuando volvió a mirarme, una sonrisa pícara adornaba su boca, y entonces, sus caricias se hicieron más notorias, tocándome la espalda con toda la amplitud de su mano.

La sensación que aquello me produjo, fue indescriptiblemente placentera.

Si solo por una caricia, me "erizaba" de esa forma… cómo sería tenerlo en mí cama… Sentirlo dentro de mí. Ese pensamiento me hizo cerrar los ojos fuertemente por un segundo.

Y entonces, como si no pensara, como si la parte racional de mi cerebro no estuviera en funcionamiento, moví las piernas pegándome a él.

Él ante mi movimiento, abrió la boca dejando salir un jadeo cargado de erotismo, clavando en mis ojos su mirada cargada de sensualidad y deseo.

En esos momentos, tuve que abastecerme de todo mi autodominio para no tirarme literalmente sobre él, suplicándole si hacía falta, que me hiciera suya en ese mismo momento.

Y mientras buscaba ese dominio, esa fuerza que me hiciera mantener la compostura, un nombre vino a mi mente: Carlisle.

En ese momento, Edward bajó su mano hasta justo el límite donde la espalda pierde su nombre, apretándome contra él. Haciendo que nuestros sexos se encontraran… Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que el suyo, parecía muy "emocionado" de encontrarse con el mío.

Cuando noté su erección rozándose contra mí sexo, tuve que morderme el labio de forma algo más fuerte de lo habitual para serenarme y controlar el jadeo que golpeaba mi garganta para salir por mi boca.

No podía perder los papeles así con Edward. Con su hijo, con su favorito. Si aquello salía mal, si solo era un rollo, acabarían por aparecer tiranteces, y ya que su familia llevaba tan bien mi intrusión en sus filas… No podía permitirme liarla así por un calentón.

Y para más castigo, sabía que Edward estaba muy atraído por mí; debajo de esa actitud de borde, prepotente y gilipoyas, escondía un deseo que pugnaba por salir. Ahora mismo me lo había confirmado… Tanto él, mirándome así, como su "amiguito"… o más bien podría decir su "amigote", ya que estaba espectacularmente dotado.

No me iba a arriesgar a dar un paso en falso y que luego él simplemente se sintiera atraído. Que lo que él sentía era simplemente eso: Atracción.

Su mirada, fija en mis ojos, no me ayudaba nada a encontrar mi parte racional. Estaba tan concentrado en mí… como si estuviera evitando el hacer algo; con unos ojos, que más que mirarme me devoraban.

- Cómo sigas mordiéndote el labio así, acabarás haciéndote daño – me susurró acercando su cara a mí oído.

- Edward… - mi tono fue susurrante, pero llevaba una connotación de protesta.

- Siento muchísimo lo que pasó ayer… Es… Es que no puedo soportar que nadie te haga daño. Necesito saberte protegida… y si es por mí, mucho mejor. – sus palabras, susurrantes, me hicieron estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Parecía como si se hubiera metido en mi cabeza y hubiera oído mis pensamientos.

- Edward… Yo no… Yo no puedo… - lo miré reflejando el miedo que este momento de intimidad me transmitía.

- Vaya… dónde están tus agallas? No creo que esta sea la primera vez que estas así con un hombre, verdad? – me preguntó clavando su mirada reprobatoria en mi. En mi cara se dibujo un gesto de total asombro; dejándome sin palabras.

Eso fue lo que necesité para reaccionar. Edward era lo que era… Un "completo gilipoyas". No necesitaba más pruebas; por muy atractivo y atrayente que fuera, no podía permitirme más momentos de debilidad con él.

De forma algo brusca, me separé de él introduciéndome en el agua nadando hasta la escalera, saliendo de allí con paso apresurado.

En ese momento, ya no me importó el hecho de estar en ropa interior. Eso era una tontería en comparación al momento íntimo que acabábamos de tener Edward y yo.

Lo único que me consolaba era saber que sus hermanos no se habían enterado de nada, ya que estábamos alejados de ellos, hablando en susurros y la música llenaba el ambiente de sonidos.

Nada más que atravesé la puerta, salí corriendo hacía mi habitación; me metí en la ducha y le di a la llave del agua fría. Necesitaba sacarme ese calor abrasador del cuerpo… Necesitaba borrar su embriagante olor de mi piel. Sacarme sus palabras de mi mente… Pero volver a repetir su última frase, me hacía encolerizar.

"No creo que esta sea la primera vez que estas así con un hombre, verdad?"

Me sequé un poco el pelo y me metí en la cama. Aunque tenía algo de hambre, no quise arriesgarme a bajar y volver a encontrármelo, así que me aguante e intenté relajarme para conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, me lavé, me preparé y me vestí. No pararía a desayunar; no podía encontrarme con Edward, ya que aun seguía muy cabreada.

Aunque quería evitar por todos los medios el encontrarme con él, tuve que hacer acto de presencia en la cocina para dar los buenos días.

Hoy me había levantado muy temprano, así que todos estarían allí desayunando, ya que era su hora para ir al hospital.

Cuando estaba al lado de la puerta, pude oír perfectamente las voces de toda la familia, y Edward estaba allí.

- Buenos días – dije intentando ser natural. Todos me contestaron sonrientes. Incluso Edward, que me miró de forma intensa, haciéndome bajar la cabeza.

Si lo miraba, iba a ser excesivamente descarado que algo pasaba, y lo que menos quería era dar que hablar sobre nosotros.

- Que te apetece desayunar, cielo? – preguntó Esme con su habitual dulzura. – Hay varias cosas.

- Llegas justo a tiempo; acabamos de empezar. – Carlisle se acercó con una humeante taza de café. Me la tendió y me dio un cariñoso beso en la coronilla. – Sé que te encanta desayunar, así que, al haber sido tan madrugadora, no desayunaras sola, eh? – me sonrió.

- Ummm… gracias. Huele delicioso – le dije aceptando la taza.

Estaba acorralada; acababan de ponerse a desayunar y no podía ser tan borde de ni siquiera tomar aunque fuera un café, además Carlisle sabía mi debilidad por un buen desayuno. No era persona si no comía algo por las mañanas.

No podía hacerle ese feo; sobre todo a él.

- Ven Bella, siéntate aquí con nosotros – me invitó Alice, que casualmente estaba sentada justo enfrente de Edward. El destino era cruel conmigo.

Y por supuesto, me senté. Notaba como Edward no apartaba la mirada de mí ni un solo momento, poniéndome sumamente nerviosa.

- Bueno, y qué planes tienes para hoy? – me preguntó Jasper.

- Ya están las cajas listas, así que las llevaré unas a la iglesia y otras a la basura – contesté intentando controlar mi voz.

- No pensaras cargar con ellas tú sola, verdad? – preguntó de forma algo recriminatoria Emmet. Asentí con la cabeza – Y para que estamos nosotros aquí? – dijo ahora ya más sonriente; más como era él.

- Por supuesto… Bella hija, esas cajas deben pesar muchísimo. Cómo vas a cargarlas tú. Emmet y Jasper te ayudaran, hoy no trabajan. – intervino Carlisle.

- No trabajáis? – pregunté extrañada. – Y madrugáis igual? – abrí los ojos divertida.

Ellos se miraron como si se dijeran algo entre ellos; Otra vez esa sensación de que se comunicaban solo con mirarse. Era algo fascinante y desconcertante a la vez.

- Bueno, es que estamos habituados… y no somos especialmente dormilones. – contestó Jasper.

- Pues yo cuando no estoy obligada a levantarme me quedo en la cama muy agustito… así que… yo si soy dormilona. – contesté sonriendo divertida.

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte, hoy tampoco trabajo; Así te ayudo, eh? – preguntó Alice.

- Claro, me gustará tenerte conmigo otra vez mano a mano con las cajas… Aunque a partir de mañana tendremos que buscarnos un hobby nuevo, ya que este se acaba… jaja – reí acompañada de ella.

Comí un par de bollos casi a las carreras y me disculpé con que subía a lavarme los dientes. No podía seguir aguantando la constante mirada de Edward sobre mí. Hacía que el pulso se me disparara en las venas, haciendo latir mi corazón de forma desenfrenada.

Al bajar, él y Carlisle ya se habían ido al hospital, gracias a Dios, por lo que respire tranquila.

Alice y yo nos pusimos en marcha seguidas por Jasper y Emmet que venían en el jeep de este último. El cargar las cajas fue un momento. Esos chicos estaban sobradamente fuertes; aunque de Emmet no me sorprendió, pero sí de Jasper, que levantaba las cajas con la misma facilidad que su hermano.

Acabamos mucho antes de lo previsto, por lo que decidimos ir a comer hasta Port Ángeles los cuatro.

Fuimos a un bonito restaurante en el paseo marítimo.

- Cuéntanos más sobre ti, Bella – comentó Jasper, bajo la atenta mirada de Alice y Emmet.

Les relaté levemente mi vida… Aunque siendo tan joven, tampoco es que hubiera hecho gran cosa por el momento.

Al final acabamos hablando sobre el hospital y que estaba esperando a que me llegaran ofertas de trabajo.

- Aunque tengo muchísimas ganas de volver al ambiente hospitalario, si me sale trabajo lejos de aquí, me dará pena tener que marcharme – contesté apesadumbrada. – Aquí estoy bien. Siempre me gustó Forks… y ahora, estando vuestro padre… y bueno, y vosotros, claro – les dije sonriente. Ellos me devolvieron el gesto de forma tierna.

- Bueno, puede surgirte trabajo en Forks, o en Port Ángeles… y hay otro hospital al norte; a menos de media hora de tu casa. A lo mejor te llaman de alguno de ellos – me animó Alice.

- Eso espero, la verdad. No me apetece empezar otra vez de cero en un lugar lejano. – contesté sincera.

Ellos me miraron con intención. Como si supieran algo que a mí se me escapaba; era algo chocante. Pero estaba segura que no eran suposiciones mías. En los dos días que llevaba con ellos, ya me había percatado de esas "miraditas" varias veces, haciéndome sentir rara.

Después de comer, dimos un agradable paseo por la zona marítima. Jasper y Alice iban juntos a sus cosas, mientras Emmet y yo íbamos detrás, charlando animadamente.

Él, muy gentil, me ofreció su brazo, el cual yo acepté complacida. Y así, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, ya era bien entrada la tarde, por lo que decidimos regresar.

Aunque estaba pasándomelo bien y los planes de la comida y el paseo surgieron sin más, a mí me vinieron de perlas para evitar el estar en casa de Carlisle y tener que encontrarme con Edward. Debía acondicionar mi casa cuanto antes y mudarme definitivamente. Sabía que al final acabaría por delatarme yo misma con el asunto de Edward, y no podía arriesgarme a crear un mal ambiente.

Me sentía demasiado bien con ellos, para crear un conflicto por no contenerme delante de Edward. Pero cuando el corazón empieza a ganar posiciones a la razón… No hay nada que hacer; tan solo alejarte mientras estés a tiempo.

Y pensando en alejarme, recordé que tenía que ir a New Hampshire a por mis cosas; solo me quedaban un par de semanas antes de tener que desalojar el apartamento. Eso sería mi excusa perfecta para marcharme durante unos días y así, alejarme de mi tentación constante y oxigenarme de él. O sea, de Edward.

Llegamos, y como supuse, él ya estaba en casa, ya que cuando Emmet guardo su jeep en el garaje, su Volvo, estaba allí aparcado.

Cada cual subió a su habitación para asearse y ponerse más cómodo. Al bajar, Esme anunció que la cena estaría en cuestión de una hora; que nos entretuviéramos en algo mientras.

Entonces Jasper y yo, decidimos jugar al ajedrez. En el camino de vuelta habíamos venido hablando de lo mucho que me gustaban los juegos de mesa y estuvimos picándonos de quien ganaría en una partida a este o aquel juego.

Colocamos el tablero en el salón y nos sentamos en el suelo con unos cojines como sillas improvisadas.

- Chicos, por qué no vais al comedor… allí estaríais más cómodos – nos propuso Carlisle entrando al salón con un libro.

- Es que así, estamos todos juntos… eh? – miré hacia los chicos, que estaban todos repartidos por el salón.

Ellos, al oír mis palabras sonrieron abiertamente. Parecía que les hubiera declarado amor eterno solo por decir que estábamos mejor juntos.

En algo que también me había fijado, era en que valoraban muchísimo mis muestras de cariño y aceptación; pero lo realmente chocante, era que había sido yo la que había tenido miedo a su rechazo. Esa era otra de las varias cosas "raras" que había ido observando de la familia Cullen.

Aunque esa, era la menos preocupante… pero por aquel entonces, ni siquiera podía imaginar la "sorpresita" que realmente escondían.

Cuando íbamos a empezar la tercera partida, después de haberme ganado Jasper sin piedad las otras dos, Edward hizo acto de presencia en el salón, sentándose en la banqueta del piano.

- Edward… vas a tocar algo? – preguntó Alice visiblemente feliz.

- Sí Edward… toca tu nueva composición; es realmente preciosa hijo – lo alabó Carlisle.

- Claro… por supuesto. – contestó él con una sonrisa deliciosa.

En ese momento, se giró hacia mí y sin el menor de los reparos me miró fijamente, sonriéndome de lado y guiñándome un ojo; aunque eso lo hizo con más disimulo.

Yo, por supuesto, me quedé estática.

Este tío es bipolar… pensé con malicia. O eso, o que lo que se propone es llevarme a la cama; una conquista más… Y eso, no pasaría, por mucho que la idea se me hiciera tentadora.

Edward empezó a tocar, haciendo flotar las notas en el aire, llenándolo de dulces sentimientos.

Eso lo había compuesto él?

Me quedé completamente atónita y embelesada escuchándolo y contemplándolo tocar. Tenía una sutileza en los dedos que era abrumadora.

Y por supuesto… la melodía era increíble. Podría haber pasado por la obra maestra de cualquier compositor famoso, tales como Chopeen, Debussy o Mozart.

Entonces, un pensamiento me invadió. Edward me había sonreído con picardía y me había guiñado un ojo justo antes de empezar a tocar. Eso significaba que… había compuesto esa sinfonía para mí? Yo era la que le había inspirado esas notas tan llenas de dulzura, ternura y en cierta manera pasión?

Eso no puede ser posible. Por mucho que Edward quisiera llevarme a la cama, no montaría todo este teatro de la canción para ese fin.

Pero por mucho que molestara el reconocerlo, tenía que admitir que la idea se me antojo buena. El pensar que Edward hubiera compuesto esa canción para mí, para impresionarme como un acto de seducción. Eso hizo que mi corazón latiera de forma rápida y alterada.

Y como si Edward pudiera escucharlo, se giró levemente hacía mí, y me volvió a sonreír de lado, clavando sus ambarinos ojos en mí.

Y ya no pude más… me levanté despacio del suelo dispuesta a irme. No podía quedarme allí, delante de todos a riesgo de quedar en evidencia.

- Eh? – me llamó en tono bajo Jasper – no hay revancha? – me picó.

- Tú ganas… Eres mejor jugador que yo. Lo admito- sonreí algo forzada. – Voy un momento a mi cuarto. – dije con el mismo tono bajo que él.

Acabé de incorporarme y salí discretamente del salón. No podía seguir allí, viendo a Edward tocar. Estaba sexy e irresistible hasta tocando el piano. Dios… no habrá hombres en el mundo…!

Subí a mi cuarto y me lave la cara con agua fría para intentar relajarme un poco. Encendí mi portátil y me puse a buscar el primer billete a New Hampshire disponible. Y como si el destino quisiera darme una tregua, tenía plaza para el vuelo del día siguiente.

Esme llamó a cenar y una vez estuvimos todos en la mesa acomodados, les comenté mis planes para el día siguiente.

- Cómo que mañana? – protestó Carlisle. Sabía que él no se tomaría nada bien lo prematuro de mi viaje. – Pero a qué viene tanta prisa? Todavía tienes tiempo más que de sobra. Dame un par de días y yo mismo te acompañaré. – se ofreció, aunque más bien parecía una imposición.

- Carlisle… Te agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero ya tengo el billete reservado para mañana, y además no pararé un minuto. Aprovecharé para despedirme de los profesores, recoger documentación, e intentaré ver a mis antiguos compañeros… Los que se han quedado cerca. Además, solo serán unos días… La semana que viene me tendrás aquí otra vez; tranquilo. – intenté calmarlo.

- Bien… pero sigue sin convencerme de que vayas sola. – volvió a la carga. – Seguro que alguno de los chicos podría acompañarte – miró para su familia. – Edward, -¡oh no! – Podrías adelantar el fin de semana y así acompañar a Bella. Así no viajara sola; pasas la noche allí y te vuelves al día siguiente –Tenía que oponerme como fuera.

- Noo – mi negativa sonó rotunda y algo más alta de la cuenta haciendo que toda la familia se quedara mirándome – Quiero decir… que él tendrá sus planes, sus cosas que hacer… De verdad, puedo ir sola, no me pasará nada, en serio – miré a Carlisle con ojos casi suplicantes.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora y el pulso me golpeaba salvajemente en las sienes. Sabía que si me acompañaba, y pasaba una noche conmigo en mi apartamento, no sería capaz de resistirme. Nos acabaríamos acostando y todo se complicaría.

Aunque lo estaba deseando, mi parte racional, ganó por un pelo a mi parte sensorial.

- Si le apetece ir sola… - contestó Edward un poco ofendido – pero a mí no me importa acompañarte… piénsalo, aun estamos a tiempo de sacar otro billete – me dijo mirándome fijamente; con toda la mala, o buena, según se mire, intención. Su mirada me hizo temblar.

En ella me transmitía que él pensaba lo mismo que yo… Los dos solos, en mi apartamento, sin interferencias, lejos de su familia… Vamos… lo que estábamos deseando los dos.

Pero no; no iba a regalarle esa oportunidad de conquistarme. Yo valía mucho, y él era… eso… "un completo gilipoyas".

- Gracias Edward, es muy amable de tu parte, en serio – le contesté sin apenas mirarle, con un poco de sarcasmo – Pero de verdad, estaré bien. Además, un tiempo a solas me vendrá genial… Aunque, solo unos días, eh? No os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente – dije sonriendo haciendo una mueca divertida.

- Eso esperamos… que no nos prives de tu compañía por demasiado tiempo – me contestó Carlisle sonriendo con dulzura.

- Sí… estos días no será lo mismo sin ti por aquí. – intervino Esme.

El resto de los chicos meneo la cabeza en señal afirmativa. Incluso Rose hizo un ligero movimiento.

Era increíble que tan solo en dos días, les hubiera calado tan hondo… pero bueno, ellos sí que lo habían hecho en mí.

Después de cenar me disculpé diciendo que tenía que preparar mi maleta, cosa que no era del todo falsa; aunque mi motivo principal era evitar a Edward a toda costa. Aun seguía flotando en el aire su proposición de acompañarme, la cual, era excesivamente tentadora.

Alice subió a mi cuarto y se puso a ayudarme a preparar la maleta. Estábamos riéndonos de alguna bobada, cuando alguien pico a la puerta: Rose.

- Hola… buenas noches – dijo tímidamente – Te traigo esto. – Dijo enseñándome una maleta preciosa de diseño – Me fije en la que traías… y bueno… no quiero ser desconsiderada, pero creo que esta te vendrá mejor. Tiene ruedas y creo que te gustará.

- Oh, vaya Rose… gracias. – ese gesto en Rose era más de lo que podía imaginar.

- Ven, pasa. Alice está ayudándome con la ropa… Te apetece acompañarnos? Estamos haciéndonos bromas, jaja – reí acordándome de la última gracia de Alice.

- Claro. – Contestó Rose sonriente.

Así, entre las tres acabamos de hacer la maleta que me había prestado Rose, entre risas y chismorreos criticando a los chicos.

Pasamos un rato de lo más divertido y agradable, y el tiempo, cuando lo pasas bien acompañada… vuela.

- Madre mía! – Exclamé mirando el reloj de mi mesita – Es tardísimo… Vosotras no dormís, o qué? – pregunté haciendo una broma. – Es más de la una… Buf, verás mañana para levantarme. – me quejé ante las sonrisas divertidas de las chicas.

- Bueno, ya tienes todo lo necesario para tu viaje.

Alice había metido en mi maleta algún modelito de los suyos, alegando que necesitaría algún trapito adecuado para salir; ya que seguramente haría algo con mis antiguos compañeros.

Nos despedimos hasta la mañana. Yo me metí en la cama e intenté dormirme… Pero nada más que cerraba los ojos, imágenes de Edward se me aparecían nítidas y claras en mi mente una y otra vez. Aquello era una tortura… pero una muy agradable y excitante.

Como supuse, cuando al día siguiente sonó el despertador, creí morir. Tardé tanto en levantarme y empezar a arreglarme, que Alice subió para acabar de despertarme.

- Venga dormilona… O perderás el vuelo. Aunque bueno… mejor. No sé qué tanta prisa por irte. – Se quejó poniendo unos simpáticos pucheros.

- Oh, venga Alice, no me pongas esa cara… En unos días me tendrás de vuelta, te lo prometo. – le dije sonriéndola y agarrándola por un lado dándole medio abrazo.

Y otra vez, esa cara de felicidad extrema ante mi muestra de afecto. Era algo que me desconcertaba sobremanera.

Ellos eran una familia muy unida, aunque recapitulando, era verdad que no se daban demasiadas muestras físicas de cariño.

Llegué a la conclusión de que eso sería; que no estaban acostumbrados a las expresiones físicas de afecto; al tacto entre la gente… Y yo, que era una persona cariñosa… Pues mejor para todos, no?

Bajé a la cocina y todos estaban allí, comenzando con el desayuno. Emmet nada más verme, empezó a meterse conmigo, llamándome dormilona.

- Eres igual que un oso en hibernación, jajaja! – rió escandalosamente.

- Oh, por favor, Emmet… Es demasiado temprano para bromas y carcajadas tan altas… Tú nunca estás de mal humor? – Le pregunté haciendo un gesto de dolor fingido, haciéndolo mirarme divertido – Espera a que la cafeína llegue a mi sistema circulatorio y riegue mi cerebro… O sea, que me des dos minutos, por fa – le supliqué sonriendo.

- Ok. Tienes dos minutos a partir de… ya! – los dos comenzamos a reírnos. Era imposible estar serio con ese chico.

Me serví el café, una tostada y algo de fruta fresca, y me senté en la mesa con el resto. Y como, lo que parecía ya una costumbre, Edward estaba en frente de mí.

- Aun estás a tiempo de cambiar de idea sobre lo de acompañarte – me dijo de forma normal; pero sus ojos dejaban salir un brillo pícaro.

- Gracias, Edward. Pero de verdad… Unos días a solas me vendrán de perlas. – Contesté exhalando una gran bocanada de aire – Ha sido una semana demasiado movidita.

- Bella cielo – me llamó Carlisle – Les has comentado a la gente de la Push que te ibas? – su pregunta me sorprendió; que él se preocupara por ellos, siendo tan groseros con él y su familia, no hacía más que verificar mi idea de lo tan buena persona que era Carlisle.

- Si… - dije cansina – No fuera a darles un mal – contesté con maldad. –Se pusieron como locos porque me iba. Debieron creer que era una excusa para desaparecer… - poco a poco y yo solita, fui encendiéndome.

- Simplemente se preocupan, como nosotros. – contestó con dulzura Esme.

- Preocuparse? – dije alzando un poco la voz, la cual llevaba una clara connotación de evidente enfado. – Lo suyo es obsesión patológica; no dejan respirar… Ni que fuera un trabajo a jornada completa el protegerme, joderrr! Que se dediquen a lo suyo y se olviden de mí de una santa vez! Que se preocupen por la nueva novia de Jake… - dije con rencor – Yo ya no soy nada suyo.

- Bella… - me regaño Carlisle – No son mala gente… Tú… bueno, has estado a punto de ser familia de ellos – me dijo con cuidado en su tono y sus palabras. Sabía que no quería molestarme con ese tema.

- Sí… lo sé. Pero como tu bien has dicho, "he estado"… Pasado; ya no tenemos nada en común… Al morir mi padre, que era nuestra última conexión, se acabó. Ya está. Fin de la historia.

- Bella, no será que estás algo resentida todavía? – me preguntó Jasper mirándome condescendiente. – A lo mejor no lo tienes tan superado como creías.

Eso me hizo acabar de enloquecer. Si ya estaba quemándome yo sola, las palabras de Jasper acabaron por calcinarme.

Y para encima, la mirada oscurecida y crispada de Edward, acabaron por completar el momento; ya que se mostraba tenso y erguido como un palo.

Me levanté de la silla, arrastrándola haciendo un estrepitoso ruido. Mi genio endemoniado estaba en acción.

Aunque tampoco entendía el porqué de haberme puesto así. Pero me notaba de lo más nerviosa y agitada y no encontraba motivo que justificara mi tremendo enfado.

- Quéee? Te pido por favor que no apliques tus tácticas de psicología conmigo, de acuerdo? No es que lo tenga superado… Es que llegados a este punto, tendría que hasta agradecerle a Jacob que me hubiera dejado… Si no hoy, estaría casada, metida en la Push y seguramente hasta con hijos… o por lo menos embarazada… - rodé los ojos – Já! Embarazada de él… Lo que me faltaba, una atadura de esas dimensiones con él… – En esos momentos callé de golpe; recordando que no habíamos usado ninguna protección en nuestro encuentro.

Noté como el color se me iba de la cara y las manos comenzaron a temblarme.

- Bella… siento haberte dicho eso, yo no quería molestarte. – se disculpó Jasper.

- Qué te pasa? Te has quedado pálida – constato Carlisle.

- A qué día estamos hoy? – mi pregunta salió inconsciente. Tenía la mirada puesta en el infinito, calculando mi ciclo menstrual.

- A 25 de octubre… Qué es lo que pasa Bella? – me preguntó Alice preocupada.

Yo alcé una mano al aire, pidiéndole un momento. Hice mis cálculos y gracias a Dios, cuando Jake y yo nos acostamos no estaba en esos días peligrosos del ciclo. Casi suspire de alivio.

- Que qué pasa?... Que las cosas cuando se hacen a lo loco, pueden traer consecuencias catastróficas… Eso es lo que pasa – dije con el tono tenso.

- A ocurrido algo más con Jacob, Bella? – preguntó algo tenso Carlisle.

- No, Carlisle… Pero ha podido llegar a ocurrir… - dije conteniendo el aliento.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que estaba dando demasiada información. Todos evitaban el mirarme, haciéndome sentir algo incómoda.

Y otro tema a parte era la mirada perdida y crispada de Edward.

Pero… Por qué se ponía así? Habría entendido el significado oculto de mis palabras? Imposible!

- Si me disculpáis… Voy a acabar de arreglarme o todavía acabaré por perder el avión. – sin más, y sin mirarlos salí de la cocina.

Una vez en mi habitación, comencé a hacer ejercicios de relajación con la respiración. Una vez más serena, me di cuenta de cómo había perdido los papeles, pero la conversación con Billy, cuando le dije que me iba, me había desconcertado y alterado. Y aun mejor fue cuando Jake me llamó, aunque al no contestarle, me mandó un sms al móvil diciéndome que sentía muchísimo lo del otro día, que no me fuera… que volviera.

Pero por qué tanta insistencia en tenerme allí? En tenerme a su lado?

Él estaba felizmente prometido a esa chica tan encantadora, la cual era la razón de su existencia, según sus propias palabras… Así que… para qué me quería a mí rondando por el pueblo?

Sería mucho mejor que yo desapareciese y no supiese nada más sobre mí… Pero Jake era complicado, queriendo complicarme a mí la vida.

Y pensando en complicaciones, a mi mente vino la idea de qué pasaría si estuviera embarazada de él. Eso sería caótico. Desastroso. Horrible.

Qué se supone que íbamos a decir? Que fue un impulso incontrolable? Bueno, realmente fue lo que paso… pero su prometida no creo que se lo tomara demasiado bien. Y además, como quedaría mi reputación? Tirada y pisoteada por los suelos… Aunque eso era lo que me merecía, claro.

Me sacudí la cabeza, intentando sacar de mi mente esos pensamientos. Ahora que estaba más tranquila, no quería volver a alterarme.

Cuando salí de la habitación, vi que la puerta del dormitorio de Edward estaba entreabierta, así que me acerque. No entendí muy bien esa acción… fue algo inconsciente; como si mis pies no respondieran a otra orden que la de entrar en aquella habitación.

Pique tímidamente en la puerta pero no hubo contestación, supuse pues, que ya se habría ido al trabajo, así que entre y comencé a mirándolo todo. Aquella estancia era tan Edward… A parte de que su fragancia estaba impregnada en la estancia, atrayéndome de una forma irresistiblemente embriagadora.

Cerré los ojos y lo aspire; memorizándolo para estos días que iba a estar fuera.

En ese momento, un ruido a mi espalda me hizo girar sobresaltada: Edward estaba allí de pie a escasos dos pasos de mí.

- No me tengas miedo… No sería capaz de hacerte el más mínimo daño – me contestó él susurrante, con una mirada que incitaba al paro cardiaco. Yo en respuesta, me mordí el labio.

- Quien lo diría… Parece que me fueras a morder- ¡Yo había dicho eso! Abrí los ojos, sorprendida de mis propias palabras. Mientras que Edward soltó una risita graciosa. Como si lo que acabara de decir fuera un chiste.

Edward se acercó un poco más; con ese aire seductor que lo caracterizaba. Yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima… Estaba, literalmente, comiéndomelo con los ojos.

- Solo te morderé, cuando tú me lo pidas. – su voz, susurrante, estaba cargada de erotismo; llenándome los oídos con su dulce y lasciva voz aterciopelada.

- Te diré un secreto… - le dije sonriéndole provocativa, clavando mí mirada ardiente en la suya con toda la intención – me encantaría que tú me mordieras… - concluí, acercándome un poco a su cara, girando levemente el cuello; exponiéndoselo.

En ese momento, Edward se puso completamente tenso. Miraba hacía mi cuello con los ojos casi desorbitados y había hambre en ellos… Pero un apetito distinto al puramente sexual. En ese momento tuve un sentimiento extraño; algo parecido al miedo agachando la cara encogiéndome de hombros, como si quisiera esconder mi cuello de su vista.

Edward al ver mi cara, se alejo de forma algo brusca, girando la cara hacía un lado y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había soltado por la boca: "Me encantaría que me mordieras". Eso había rozado una confianza que no teníamos, pero salió por mi boca de forma casi inconsciente, movida por el deseo y la atracción del momento.

Entonces mi cara se descompuso de pura vergüenza. Iba a decir algo en mi defensa, cuando Edward me cortó.

- Bella… ayúdame a cumplir mi promesa… - lo miré extrañada – A no hacerte daño. – me lanzó una mirada cargada de aprensión y al instante se fue.

En sus ojos no había burla o sorpresa por mi descaro; sino una especie de debate interno… Uno doloroso. Era algo desconcertante; no sabía que opinar de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Pero, había dos preguntas básicas:

Cuál era el debate interno de Edward? Y el por qué de su promesa?

Carlisle bajó mis cosas y nos fuimos los dos solos al aeropuerto. No sin antes despedirme de todos, excepto de Edward que se había ido ya al hospital, haciéndome prometerles que no tardaría en volver. Y por supuesto, disculpándome sinceramente por mi comportamiento en el desayuno.

La despedida con Carlisle fue sentida y emotiva, como suponía… Pero lo fue algo en exceso. Solo iba a estar fuera tres o cuatro días… No entendía mi exagerada reacción echándome a llorar como una niña.

- Bella… querida, no llores. – Me decía Carlisle entre sus brazos – Me voy contigo; no puedo dejarte ir así…

- No, no… estoy bien, en serio… No sé qué me pasa; estoy de lo más emotiva… Tengo las hormonas revolucionadas, jaja – intenté reír mientras me secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

- Has pasado mucho en estos días Bella. Es normal que estés sensible. Sigo sin estar muy de acuerdo en que te vayas sola, en serio – me decía con el ceño fruncido mostrando su preocupación.

- Me vendrá bien, estoy convencida. – dije segura.

- Cariño… si pasará cualquier cosa… Por favor, no dudes en llamarme, entendido? – Asentí con la cabeza – Prométemelo Bella – me pidió suplicante.

- Prometido… Además ahora, ya sé que Esme no se molestara por llamarte, verdad? - le contesté sonriente.

- Por supuesto que no… Todos estamos encantados contigo… Ahora el problema será que no te dejarán marchar a tu casa. Jaja – rió feliz. – La verdad es que todo ha ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba… Ahora me siento mal por haber desconfiado de mi familia con respecto a ti, pero conociéndolos… o bueno, a algunos de ellos – Carlisle resopló haciendo un gesto divertido. – Todo es perfecto y yo no puedo ser más feliz. – me dijo iluminándome con su dorada y sonriente mirada.

Nos volvimos a abrazar, dándonos sendos besos en las mejillas, y prometiéndole que nada más llegar a la residencia lo llamaría.

Y así, todavía con algo de congoja, me subí al avión que me llevaría a cerrar una etapa de mi vida, para comenzar la que parecía, iba a ser otra llena de cambios, felicidad y excitación.

**Hola mis niñasssssss...**

**Antemano, siento el retraso... pero ya estoy aqui, con un capi larguito, de los que os gustan ;) y cargado de momentos... buffff! **

**El temita entre Edward y Bella comienza a subir grados... jajaja! Pues os advierto que todavia habrá más momentitos asi de cargados, incluso más.**

**Asi que, sabéis que tenéis que hacer? SEGUIR LEYENDOOOOO!**

**Un besazooooo!**


	18. Chapter 18 Pv Edward

**Mis Ojos han Dejado De Verte, Pero Mi Corazon No ha Dejado De Amarte**

**CAPITULO 18 Pv Edward**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PV CARLISLE<em>**

* * *

><p>De regreso a casa, pude disponer de unos momentos en soledad para reflexionar con calma y serenidad.<p>

A la mente me llegaban imágenes y palabras de Bella; de Bella con mi familia, conviviendo en paz, armonía y cariño. No podía ser más dichoso y afortunado. Tenía a mi familia, la cual estaba más que feliz, y a mi Bella, todos juntos; conviviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Los chicos la habían aceptado en cuestión de un par de días, como si llevara con ellos media vida… Aunque fingiéramos, engañando a Bella respecto a lo que éramos; pero por ahora, era lo más adecuado. Ella había pasado mucho, demasiados cambios en su vida en el leve transcurso de tres años.

Y pensando en ella, no pude evitar el llegar a la conclusión y la determinación de que lo más conveniente era hablarle a Bella sobre lo que en realidad éramos. Y eso tenía dos motivos:

Por un lado estaba su sentido de la captación; su perspicacia respecto a la forma en que ella lo captaba todo. Estaba seguro que en estos dos días, había visto y/o notado cosas que no eran del todo normales en nosotros.

Y por otro lado estaba el grandísimo problema de que los chicos estaban demasiado agusto con ella, y de vez en cuando cometían algún que otro fallo. Para otro ser humano, habrían pasado desapercibidos, pero para Bella no. Ella lo captaba todo; lo absorbía como una esponja.

Pero el mayor de mis problemas era el pensar en cómo decírselo. Desvelarle lo que éramos sin asustarla. Ahí estaba la complicación. Que iba a ser del todo imposible que ella, aunque fuera al principio, no nos temiera… Aunque contaba con que valorara el tiempo que hubiera estado para ese entonces con nosotros; viendo que nada malo le había ocurrido. Al contrario… Entre nosotros, no podía estar más protegida.

Le daba tantas vueltas, que estaba a punto de sufrir una jaqueca. Molestia del todo imposible para nosotros, los vampiros.

Y pensando y pensando… Llegue a otro gran dilema:

_Edward._

Su comportamiento con Bella me dejaba del todo asombrado. Al principio, fue seco y distante, llegando hasta lo grosero, cosa extraña en Edward. Pero una vez que me había fijado en su manera de actuar con Bella, mostrando más atención, le veía los típicos síntomas de alguien enamorado, el cual teme la respuesta del otro.

Entonces, empecé a fijarme también en Bella. En como actuaba con Edward… y las señales eran las mismas… Pero con la diferencia de que ella era una chica humana, claro.

Sin darme cuenta, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en mi cara de forma algo bobalicona.

Sería perfecto que Edward y Bella estuvieran enamorados. Sería el culmen de mi felicidad máxima… Y la de Esme también, la cual sufría viendo pasar los años y que su Edward seguía solo; sin encontrar a su pareja… A la mujer que compartiría con él la eternidad.

Y otro dilema y a la vez problema… Si realmente ellos estaban enamorados, la única solución para que ellos estuvieran juntos, era transformando a Bella. Pero una vez admitido su amor, y ella aceptado nuestra condición de vampiros, lo más lógico es que ella misma me pidiera su conversión. Era lo natural. Pero esto, era mucho suponer.

Por lo que todas estas conjeturas no las había comentado ni siquiera con Esme… Casi con la que menos; ya que si le llegaba diciendo eso, se haría ilusiones antes de tiempo y no quería verla sufrir si al final esto no era más que un espejismo.

Podría hablarlo con Jasper y con Alice, pero estaba en las mismas. No quería conjeturar nada sin estar más seguro. Y además, lo raro era que no hubieran captado y visto nada de Edward y Bella… Aunque si eso hubiera pasado, a lo mejor estaban en la misma situación que yo y no querían alentar vanas esperanzas.

Pero era muy extraño en Alice, ya que ella estaba pletórica con Bella y el sentimiento se veía que era mutuo, no hubiera dicho nada… Pero bueno, eso tampoco me decía mucho, ya que ella y su hermano, tenían una relación aparte de los demás. Ellos hablaban un idioma distinto al resto de la familia, apoyándose mutuamente y manteniendo sus secretos.

Lo mejor era seguir observando en la distancia; en las sombras como hasta ahora y esperar a ver que iba pasando; ver como respiraban ellos.

Si realmente Edward estaba enamorado de Bella, estos días sin ella se le harían una auténtica tortura, y con su fortísimo carácter, iba a ser más que claro que algo le pasaba… Ya que estaría mal humorado y rabioso, hasta que su amor entrara por la puerta.

Esa sería la clave; entonces, yo volvería a pensar en cómo llevar la situación de la "parejita".

Antes de ir a casa, pase un momento por el hospital, así que cuando regrese, todos ya estaban allí.

Estaban repartidos por el salón, cada cual a lo suyo, pero ninguno hacía nada. Estaban tristes. Echaban de menos a nuestra niña.

- Chicos, os veo ociosos – les dije intentando sonar simpático. Nadie contesto. – Venga, no pongáis esa cara… Bella regresara en tres o cuatro días… y volveremos a tenerla por aquí con nosotros. – eso pareció mitigar el disgusto, ya que unas tímidas sonrisas asomaron en sus rostros.

- Estaba pensando… - habló Esme - Alice, tú sabes las reformas que quería hacer Bella? – nuestra hija asintió entusiasmada. – Pues ya que ahora, la casa ya está vacía… Podíamos comenzar a hacerlas… Así cuando volviera, ya tendría parte de las obras listas.

- Genial mamá… No ha podido ocurrírsete mejor idea – Emmet se levantó entusiasmado.

- Ya… pero debemos ser discretos; no podemos tener todas las reformas hechas en tan solo cuatro días… - dijo Esme con lógica.

- Bueno, podemos empezar… y así cuando venga no le quedará más remedio que estar en casa con nosotros unos cuantos días, hasta que las obras concluyan – ideo Jasper.

Todos asintieron convencidos.

Esme y Emmet, acompañados por Alice y Rose, se pusieron manos a la obra con los bocetos de la reforma en casa de Bella.

En ese momento, un Edward cabizbajo hizo acto de presencia. Venía de cazar, ya que sus ojos estaban más brillantes, pero traía el rostro trastocado.

_Primer síntoma._

- Edward hijo, te veo decaído. Te ocurre algo? – le pregunté de forma natural.

- No… tranquilo papá. Simplemente tengo mucho en la cabeza – cuándo un vampiro tiene mucho en la cabeza? Eso para nosotros es imposible.

- Espero que no sea por Bella – le dije de forma despreocupada. Él se tensó en el acto.

_Segundo síntoma_

- Por Bella? No entiendo… - dijo intentando recobrar la compostura.

- Si; me refiero a que espero que no se te esté haciendo demasiado pesado tenerla por aquí, en casa. – le dije fingiendo pesar. – Cuando vino, dije que solo estaría por aquí durante unos días y que luego ella haría su vida… Y ahora, como supongo te habrás enterado, tu madre y Emmet se van a poner con la reforma de su casa, obligándola a estar aquí durante una temporada…

- Oh, no… Bella es encantadora. No hay problema porque se quede. Al contrario, a mí también me gusta que esté revoloteando por la casa. Todo es mucho más divertido… Aunque tengamos que fingir y ser más cuidadosos… Cómo ya te dije, Bella es excesivamente observadora para convivir con siete vampiros acostumbrados a los humanos. – su sonrisa era genuina. Cuando el nombre de Bella salía por su boca, sus ojos se iluminaban

_Tercer síntoma_

Parecía que Edward se hubiera propuesto en tan solo una liviana conversación, ponérmelo fácil. Pero no quería conjeturar nada todavía. Esos síntomas no delataban un amor eterno… ya que simplemente podía ser que a él le gustara. Muchas veces los vampiros se quedan prendados de las humanas y viceversa… Ya que para ellas, éramos terriblemente atrayentes y seductores.

Debería tranquilizarme y tomármelo con calma. Lo que menos quería es que Edward se diera cuenta de mi plan. Y si no me lo quitaba de la cabeza, acabaría por delatarme yo mismo, ya que él, lo vería en mis pensamientos.

Dimos la conversación por concluida y nos pusimos a hablar del hospital. Eso era lo mejor… Sacar a Bella de la conversación… por lo menos durante un espacio de tiempo.

**_PV EDWARD_**

* * *

><p>Solo hacía unas horas que se había ido y ya notaba un agujero en mi pecho. Un sentimiento desconocido por mí hasta ahora… Dolor. Dolor de amor.<p>

Necesitaba de Bella para seguir viviendo; en estas escasas horas me había dado cuenta. Esto del amor era tan complicado, que estaba actuando como un humano. Con las mismas dudas y miedos que ellos sentían en estos casos, las cuales había oído en sus cabezas durante décadas.

Si no tuviera que disimular por Carlisle, y que aun no estaba completamente seguro de mis sentimientos, me presentaría ahora mismo en New Hampshire y le declararía mi amor por ella, no dejándola marchar jamás. O por lo menos no sin mí.

Cuando Carlisle propuso que yo acompañara a Bella, casi pude sentir como mi corazón volvía a latir. En menos de un segundo, ya nos había imaginado a ella y a mí, los dos solos, juntos en su apartamento, disfrutando del momento.

Pero su rotunda y acalorada negativa, aunque me dolió, no hizo más que acercarme un poquito más a mi deducción de que ella, realmente sentía algo por mí. No solo la atracción que nuestra especie causa en los humanos.

Pero cuando estuvimos en mi habitación… cuando ella me dijo aquello… me encantaría que me mordieras, y entornó el cuello, exponiéndose… entregándose a mí… fue superior a mis fuerzas. Aunque podía controlarme perfectamente con ella… En ese instante, la sed subió posiciones en mi mente, haciéndome mirarla con hambre.

Y ella, con su habitual sentido de observación, se había dado cuenta de mi cambio en la forma de mirarla. Había deseo, sí… Pero ella captó que había más. Que mi mirada era peligrosa; que yo mismo era peligroso para ella en ese instante.

Su cambio de postura, su rigidez, el esconder de forma automática el cuello y el miedo que le asomaba en los ojos, me lo dejó más que claro. Había visto esas mismas reacciones en otros humanos durante décadas.

Y por consiguiente, mi corazón se vio debilitado y hundido por ser lo que soy: Un monstruo. Uno sin alma… aunque con ella a mi lado, hacía que mi teoría de que nosotros los vampiros, carecíamos de una, quedaba echada por tierra. Ya que me hacía, y no solo a mí, sino a toda la familia, sentirnos más cercanos a los rescoldos de humanidad que aun poseíamos.

Y otro recuerdo vino a mi mente… Nosotros, en la piscina. Cuando nuestros sexos se encontraron, pude perfectamente sentirla jadear. Ella estaba sumamente excitada; dispuesta a más.

Aunque no necesitaba confirmación, ya que sus ojos lo decían todo, aparte de otros signos, tales como su olor, su respiración y el bombeo frenético de su corazón, Jasper me lo había confirmado.

Joder hermano… Si supieras los esfuerzos que debe estar haciendo Bella por no lanzarse sobre ti… tiene tanto deseo dentro de ella, que es increíble que no se haya desmayado… No quiero ni imaginar, si alguna vez llegáis a algo más. Saltaran chispas… Ya que tú, estas igual que ella, o peor. Si admites un consejo, espera a calmar ciertas partes de tu anatomía antes de salir del agua, o Emmet tendrá broma contigo por media eternidad

Las palabras de mi hermano, solo consiguieron encenderme aun más. El tener la confirmación de que Bella estaba así por mí, hacían que casi tuviera sofocos. Solo con imaginarme con ella en esa cercanía, en ese momento de intimidad… Necesitaba relajarme un poco o sino acabaría por sufrir una combustión instantánea.

Salí a cazar, que era lo que en estos momentos, conseguiría relajarme aunque solo fuera levemente.

Cuando ya estaba de regreso, cerca de la casa, pude escuchar a mi familia hablando sobre Bella. Sobre las reformas de su casa, llegando a la conclusión de que así, no tendría opción a negarse a quedarse una temporada con nosotros.

Esa idea nos entusiasmaba a todos. Podía oír sus pensamientos sobre ella, y eran a cual más bueno, puro y lleno de cariño.

Era algo increíble como tan solo en un par de días, Bella nos había ganado, metiéndose entre uno de sus puñitos, nuestros siete corazones silenciosos, haciéndolos cobrar vida.

Al llegar a casa fui directo al piano; me apetecía tocar la canción de Bella. La había compuesto para y por ella. Era una nana, e intenté expresar en esa melodía todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos por ella.

Al entrar en el salón, mi padre se había quedado solo, ya que los demás se habían puesto con las reformas de la casa de Bella.

Cuando empezó a hablarme y mencionó que me veía raro… y que esperaba que no fuera por Bella, me quedé atónico.

No era posible que hubiera notado nada, ya que me había mostrado con Bella igual de seco y distante que con el resto de humanas. O tal vez había sido excesivamente frío en mi trato con ella y eso había hecho que Carlisle hubiera notado algo raro?

Mi padre siguió hablando, y sus palabras me relajaron, ya que él suponía que Bella era para mí una molestia.

Le expuse que para nada Bella me molestaba, al contrario, pero volví a recalcarle que debíamos ser cuidados en exceso, ya que ella era demasiado observadora y perspicaz.

Dimos la conversación por concluida y Carlisle se fue a su despacho, mientras yo me quedaba en el salón y tocaba la nana de Bella. Eso me hacía recordarla más… Sobre todo, cuando el día anterior la había tocado, dándole claros indicios de que era para ella.

Por su reacción, intuí que ella había llegado a la conclusión acertada. Que esa dulce melodía era única y exclusivamente para ella. Su rostro mientras me observaba tocar, era algo precioso de contemplar. Sus ojos denotaban admiración, dulzura y fascinación.

Aunque suene algo vanidoso, eso me hizo ensanchar el ego; volviendo a mirarla otra vez, descargando en ella gran parte del poder de seducción del que era capaz de transmitir.

Todos nuestros encuentros estaban marcados por el deseo… pero los sonidos de su corazón, transmitían más… O por lo menos, de eso quería convencerme y a la vez olvidarme.

Si ella no me amaba, y ya no digo de igual manera que yo a ella, por supuesto… pero si no lo hacía, eso sería mi final.

Por ese mismo motivo debía tener cuidado con los pasos que daba con Bella. No podía arriesgarme a asustarla y alejarla de mí.

Y otro caso aparte era mi padre; antes de decidirme a hacer nada con ella, debía estar seguro de sus sentimientos hacía mí, para exponérselos a él. Si los dos estábamos enamorados, Carlisle no se negaría a hablarle de nosotros y llegado el caso, transformarla.

Definitivamente, sería el primer y único vampiro que acabara enloqueciendo.

Los días iban pasando despacio. Cada día por la noche, Bella llamaba. La poníamos en el manos libres y así todos podíamos hablar con ella.

Yo escuchaba la conversación, por supuesto, pero aparte de un hola y un adiós, no me dirigí a ella para nada más.

Mis hermanos y mis padres ya le hacían todo tipo de preguntas, tales como:

- Cuándo vuelves?

- Lo estás pasando bien?

- Ya lo has arreglado todo?

- No tardes en regresar…

Y similares…

Por lo que mi curiosidad quedaba bastante cubierta.

Ella nos había prometido no tardar más de cuatro días en volver, pero hoy era el día 6 y Bella no había llamado y mucho menos, había dado señales de ir a regresar.

Todos en la casa estábamos ansiosos y en cierto modo preocupados.

Por supuesto yo, que debía seguir con mí máscara, no mostré la más mínima preocupación.

- Estará despidiéndose de sus antiguos compañeros… No sé porqué os alteráis tanto, de verdad. – dije resuelto. – Ella estará bien; ya llamará por la noche.

A nadie de mi familia pareció convencerle demasiado mi teoría, ya que me miraban con cierto disgusto. Menos mi hermana Alice, que me miraba meneando discretamente la cabeza.

Hay Edward… En serio, no sé cómo puedes disimular así. Sé que estás tan ansioso porque ese teléfono suene como Carlisle, o incluso más. Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir ocultando tus sentimientos? Solo te estás haciendo daño… y estoy casi segura de que ella siente por ti lo mismo…

Tuve que cortar los pensamientos de mi hermana, ya que sus palabras me estaban taladrando los oídos. Alice tenía razón… Cuánto tiempo más iba a continuar con esta farsa? Y sobre todo… cuánto iba a poder resistirlo sin dar indicios de que había algo más?...

Pero debía atenerme a mi plan… El de ir con cuidado con Bella. Era lo más seguro; lo mejor para todos.

Ese mismo día por la noche, Carlisle no pudo más y la llamó. Pero detrás de la línea, nadie contestó al teléfono.

Eso nos dejó más ansiosos y preocupados de lo que ya estábamos.

- Esto no es normal… Bella lleva sin llamar dos días, y no contesta al teléfono… - decía Carlisle angustiado.

- Deberíamos ir – decidió siempre decidido y osado Emmet.

- Cómo vamos a ir? – exclamó Rose – Porque lleve dos días sin llamar, no podemos presentarnos allí sin más. Eso no es lo más normal entre los humanos y debemos seguir con nuestra fachada.

- Yo apoyo a Rose… Aunque también esté preocupada, debemos mantener la compostura y esperar. – apoyó Esme – Si en unos días, no da señales, entonces si podremos plantearnos el ir; o por lo menos tú, querido – se refirió a Carlisle.

- Alice… estás muy callada. Ves algo? – le preguntó mi padre consternado.

- Lo último que vi de Bella fue de ayer, de que tenía una cena y que salía de fiesta con unos amigos. Así que hoy, debe estar durmiendo… jaja! – rió ella.

Yo no pude más que suspirar aliviado.

Al día siguiente temprano, un camión de reparto paró en frente de nuestra casa.

- Hola… Esta es la residencia Cullen? – le preguntó a Esme que había abierto la puerta.

- Sí, aquí es. – le contestó extrañada.

- Traigo esto de parte de Isabella Swan. – Esme sonrió ampliamente – Bueno… entonces… puedo dejar las cajas aquí?

- Sí, sí, por supuesto… déjelas aquí, en el garaje.

El hombre descargo tres cajas, una de las cuales resultó ser bastante pesada, por lo que Emmet, Jasper y yo lo ayudamos a descargar.

- Gracias chicos – nos dijo el hombre resoplando – No sé que habrá metido esa chica aquí, pero pesa como un demonio… buf…! – se quejó. – Ah… se me olvidaba, también hay esto de su parte. – El hombre nos entregó un sobre cerrado.

Yo fui quien cogió el sobre, dándole la vuelta.

_Familia Cullen_

Nos miramos, y sin más demoras, abrí el sobre. Dentro solo había una nota:

_"Cuando recibáis esto, mi regreso está próximo._

_Un beso. Bella"_

Eso nos animó a todos considerablemente. Cuando Carlisle regresó de su guardia de noche, le contamos las nuevas noticias.

- Eso es fantástico! – Exclamó feliz – Eso es que no tardará en volver – dijo con alivio.

- Querido… - lo llamó Esme entre cerrando los ojos – Que es que tenías dudas de que Bella no volviera? – le preguntó ella con la voz ligeramente tomada.

Carlisle se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, hasta que levantó la cara con gesto contrariado.

- Pues si os soy sincero… Sí. Llegué a creer que lo de ir a recoger sus cosas, no era más que una excusa para desaparecer de aquí y… no volver.

Al oír las palabras de mí padre, un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No me había ni siquiera planteado esa opción.

- Pero… por qué Bella querría desaparecer… otra vez? – preguntó Emmet. – Ahora tiene su casa, te tiene a ti, nos tiene a nosotros aquí para ayudarla… y ella lo sabe.

- Sí… pero ese chico… el Alfa, Jacob… - al oír la sola mención de su nombre, la ira se apoderó de mis sentidos. En ese momento lo hubiera matado sin miramientos – No sé… para lo asumido que dice Bella tener lo que les ocurrió… Hay algo que no me encaja… Es como si les hubiera pasado algo en estos días, aparte de lo del súper con Alice. Pero casi no han tenido ni tiempo, apenas han estado solos… No sé… - decía Carlisle meditabundo.

En ese momento, Jasper me lanzó una discreta mirada de entendimiento… Claro que les había pasado... Estaba prácticamente seguro que entre ellos había habido algún tipo de encuentro de índole sexual.

Esa idea me martilleaba el alma… o lo que nosotros tuviéramos.

- Bueno, pero ella volverá… estoy segura. – dijo Alice con una sonrisa – lo que no sé deciros es cuándo exactamente… Pero volverá y sin tardar demasiado. – concluyó ella con una sonrisa, mirándome de soslayo.

La conversación continúo sobre Bella y su posible regreso… pero yo no podía sacarme las "supuestas" imágenes de Bella con ese lobo asqueroso.

Sabía que ellos, como novios formales, se habrían acostado… y no era tan ingenuo de pensar que en sus tres años de universidad, Bella no hubiera hecho nada con ningún chico.

Pero ahora que sabía que la amaba, que ella era el amor de mi eternidad, esos pensamientos dolían como dagas directas al corazón.

Disimuladamente, salí de la casa y me puse a correr. Necesitaba descargar adrenalina como fuera… Y sobre todo, intentar alejar esas imágenes de mí cabeza… Esas en que mi niña, era manoseada por ese chucho apestoso.

Después de correr durante un buen rato, mis pasos, inconscientemente, me habían llevado al sitio secreto que compartíamos mi hermana y yo. Al árbol tirado al otro lado del río.

No pasaron dos minutos, Alice estaba allí conmigo.

- Edwarddd – dijo de forma cansina – Hermano… Cuándo vas a reaccionar? Cuándo vas a dejar esa fachada? Sé perfectamente que estás loco por ella… Yo que te conozco a la perfección, sé que has encontrado en Bella a tu pareja; a tu amor eterno… Por favor Edward, deja de hacerte daño a ti mismo – me decía casi suplicándome.

- Alice… - mi tono era inerte. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de verdades.

- No Edward… vas a escucharme quieras o no. Esto debe acabar ya! – Dijo con tono molesto – No puedo ver cómo te dañas a ti mismo por esto. Sé que ella siente algo por ti, arriésgate joder! Saca valentía y mójate el culo! – dijo abriendo los ojos y gesticulando con las manos; iba a continuar con su diatriba, pero la corte.

- No estoy loco por ella, Alice… Estoy, completamente loco… por ella. – Alice comenzó a sonreír con dulzura – Estoy enamorado; no puedo negarlo por más tiempo. A las pocas horas de ella no estar aquí, me sentí vacío, inerte, muerto completamente… En ese momento acabé por darme cuenta de lo que tan afanosamente estaba intentando esconderme… De mis propios sentimientos. De mí amor incondicional e irrevocable por ella. – Suspire – Pero no todo es tan fácil, Alice… Y no es por no "mojarme el culo" – le dije con tono de burla – sino en gran parte es por Carlisle. – Ella frunció el ceño – Sí, no me mires así… Suponte esto… yo me arriesgo a declararle mis sentimientos a Bella y no son correspondidos. Cuánto crees que tardaría ella en poner tierra entre nosotros? Yo te responderé… Nada. Sería una reacción automática. Y no solo conmigo, sino con toda la familia. Carlisle se quedaría desolado si ella marcara distancia con nosotros… o llegara a marcharse de Forks. Y vosotros? – Alice agachó la cabeza de forma triste y vencida – entiendes por lo que tengo que ir despacio? Sin prisas, sin agobios… Si ella siente algo por mí, lo irá demostrando poco a poco, y estate tranquila que yo iré aprovechando esas muestras.

- Te entiendo, Edward… Y ahora que veo tu punto de vista, estoy contigo… No volveré a molestarte más, te lo prometo. Bastante debes estar pasando tú ya, sin que yo aproveche la más mínima ocasión para agobiarte… En serio hermanito, perdóname. – Alice se abrazó a mí, mostrándome su apoyo y amor de hermana.

- Tranquila Alice, claro que te perdono… - le dije sonriendo con su sonrisa favorita, la torcida – Pero sí, sí que es duro… Durísimo. El estar cerca de ella, y tener que estar conteniéndome de esta manera... Nunca creí tener tanto autocontrol, en serio Alice... El otro día en la piscina, no sé cómo no la hice mía en ese mismo momento… Todo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a mis estímulos de forma abrasadora… Aun siendo imposible, ella me quemaba. Por un momento creí estallar en llamas. – Le dije mostrando mi propio asombro – pero ella se acobardo de pronto. No sé lo que significó aquello…

- Bueno… pudo darle vergüenza, ten en cuenta que no estabais solos en la piscina… Además, puede creer que ella es una conquista más para ti; nada importante. Ya sabes cómo son las chicas humanas – sonrió Alice meneando la cabeza. – Te apoyaré en tu decisión y te ayudaré en lo que me pidas; ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Alice era la mejor. Toda mi familia eran personales especiales… Pero Alice, tenía un carisma… un aura fuera de lo normal. Había conocido a muchísima gente a lo largo de mí casi siglo de existencia… Tanto humanos como vampiros, pero jamás había encontrado a alguien como Alice.

Hasta ahora, claro. Bella, aunque sacaba más a relucir su genio que mi hermana, era una persona con un carisma parecido. Tenían una personalidad atrayente, dinámica y extrovertida que hacía a la gente fijarse en ellas.

Decimos regresar a casa, llevábamos fuera bastante tiempo y no quería que la familia empezara a hacer preguntas, las cuales no estaba preparado para contestar.

**Hola mis niñasssssss!**

**Siento el retraso... pero he estado convaleciente de una operación y a penas podía moverme. Pero ahora ya estoy bien... y lista para seguir publicando la historia de manera rutinaria.**

**Para compensaros, mañana os subo otro capi, vale? Para que veaís que cumplo y no nos retrasemos tanto.**

**Un besazoooooooo...**

**ps. espero vuestros reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19 La vuelta

**CAPITULO 19 La vuelta**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDWARD PV<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nada más entrar por la puerta que comunicaba al salón, sentimos un coche aproximarse. Todos nos quedamos extrañados.<p>

_Quién será? Nadie se acerca a casa de los Cullen_

Nos quedamos atentos, escuchando. El coche se paró en la entrada y entonces, un olor inconfundible, no solo para mí y Carlisle, sino ahora, para toda la familia, nos llenó de golpe embriagándonos.

Era Bella… Nuestra niña había vuelto a casa.

Justo cuando picaron, Emmet, que era el más cercano a la puerta, salió a abrir a un paso muy poco humano.

Todos, aguantándonos las ganas, fuimos hacía la puerta a un paso más normal. Más humano.

- Bella! – la llamó Emmet haciéndose el sorprendido. – Ya estás aquí, pequeñaja!

Emmet cogió a Bella, abrazándola por la cintura y alzándola dando giros sobre sí mismo, esparciendo el olor de Bella por toda la estancia haciéndonos a todos sonreír.

El resto de la familia fuimos haciendo acto de presencia para recibirla y recoger sus maletas.

- Bella! – Mi padre no le dio casi tiempo a Emmet a posar a Bella en el suelo para cogerla él y abrazarla con fuerza; controlada, por supuesto… Ya que suponía que en esos momentos a Carlisle le hubiera encantado achucharla… pero ella era como un fino cristal de bohemia entre nuestras manos.

Todos fuimos saludando a Bella uno tras otro. Después de la efusiva bienvenida de mi hermana Alice, el único que quedaba por saludarla era yo; pero otra vez miles de dudas me asaltaron…_ Cómo debía recibirla?_ No quería dar una impresión errónea… Ni muy entusiasmado, ni un borde. Debía encontrar el término medio. Sino, por disimular por mi familia, acabaría alejando a Bella… y eso no lo iba a consentir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Los dos nos quedamos parados, mirándonos fija e intensamente a los ojos. El sonido de sus latidos apresurados me llenaban los oídos. Pero… qué significaban realmente? Aun se sentiría nerviosa por lo que pasó en mi habitación el día que se fue? Estaría esperando a que me acercara? Estaba nerviosa por verme?

Dios… voy a volverme loco!

Jasper captó al instante mi estado de ánimo, y me hecho una mano… Más bien, un brazo entero.

- Qué Edward… no saludas a Bella? Eres el que falta… y tú las has echado tanto de menos como el resto… Así que no te hagas el remolón… jajaja! – rió él despreocupado.

Bella lo miró mordiéndose el labio, sonriendo hacía él de forma… agradecida? Podría ser eso?

Los dos dimos un paso vacilante hacía el otro; yo di el siguiente, quedándome muy cerca de ella. Pero necesitaba que Bella diera el siguiente paso. Si se acercaba, me estaba demostrando mucho con ese simple gesto.

Por un momento, pensé que ella no se movería; que no se acercaría. Pero sin más, levantó su sonrojada cara, me sonrió con timidez y acortó la distancia entre nosotros apoyando una de sus manitas en mi pecho impulsándose para darme un tierno y casto beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento, me giré levemente, a penas casi ni un centímetro, pero lo justo para que ella acabara dándome el beso en la comisura de mis labios.

A penas fue un roce… Pero lo sentí como gloria bendita. Por un instante, creí que mi corazón había dado un latido.

Ella se apartó de mí despacio; como si le costará separarse, y me miró con una inocencia que casi me hace perder los papeles… Ya que debajo de esa apariencia inocente e incluso algo infantil, se escondía un brillo pícaro y lascivo en sus ojos.

Sabía que la familia se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba. Que algo ocurría entre nosotros, pero en ese momento me importó muy poco.

Bella estaba en casa, bajo mi protección otra vez, y ella había correspondido aquel simple roce haciéndolo complejo y maravilloso.

Carlisle subió la maleta de Bella a su habitación y esta se aseó dándose una ducha relajante y arreglándose para cenar.

Aunque aún faltaba rato, ella bajó con el pijama ya puesto.

Nos acomodamos en el salón, sentándonos en los sofás quedando las chicas juntas.

- Bella… no me dirás que te vas ya para la cama, eh, oso hibernando? – la bromeó Emmet.

- No, tranquilo Emmet… Pero estoy rota, me apetecía ponerme algo cómodo – contestó ella frunciendo el ceño. Algo escondía detrás de sus palabras.

- A estado mal el viaje? – Le preguntó Jasper – pareces cansada… en exceso – le dijo él con cierta preocupación.

Y era verdad, aunque el amor me cegara, haciéndome ver a Bella la mujer más hermosa de este universo, que lo era… Tenía mala cara. Estaba algo amarillenta y tenía unas marcadas ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos, aparte de estar ligeramente más delgada. Era extraño que tan solo en una semana esos cambios fueran palpables; aunque mis sentidos eran demasiado desarrollados.

- No has dormido bien? – le preguntó Alice siendo pícara – O es que no has tenido tiempo para hacerlo? – la volvió a picar sonriendo divertida.

- Alicee… he sido una niña muy buena… Bueno… dejémoslo en simplemente buena, jeje – rió ella.

- Eh? Tienes que contarnos… Has hecho algo divertido? Algo salvaje? Te has puesto otro pearcing? - la acribilló mi hermana.

- Tranquila Alice… las preguntas de una en una… Ok? – le dijo Bella sonriendo divertida; pero detrás de esa sonrisa, podía verse, ahora que me fijaba con más detenimiento, que no estaba bien del todo. No era ella misma… aunque no quería alarmarme; los humanos, sobre todo las mujeres, tienen cambios constantemente.

- Simplemente he salido un par de veces de fiesta y tengo el cuerpo resentido… Buf… - miró hacia los lados, y se acercó a nosotros agachándose – Que no se entere Carlisle, pero todavía destilo alcohol – dijo susurrando – Si me hicieran una analítica de sangre… No tendría nada… Solo alcohol, jaja! Han sido dos fiestas bestiales y salvajes… - ella rodó los ojos sonriendo con picardía.

- Sííí? – Preguntó Alice riendo – Rose, deberíamos haber acompañado a Bella en su viaje –rió a lo que Rose afirmó.

- Los nuevos alumnos habían llegado y las hermandades estaban dando las fiestas de bienvenida… y por supuesto, yo acudí a la mía – dijo hinchándose de orgullo – la vicepresidenta del último año de la casa Gamma, no podía faltar… - alzó las cejas riendo traviesa – Además, como veterana, tenía que darles la bienvenida a los chicos nuevos, verdad? – les preguntó a las chicas con aire interesante, a lo que ellas asintieron moviendo sus cabezas emocionadas.

En ese momento, la boca se me llenó de ponzoña por la rabia y los celos. Cómo que "mi niña" tenía que darles la bienvenida a los chicos nuevos? Y cómo eran esa clase de bienvenidas?

Miré hacía Jasper con la cara desencajada, mientras él me negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Tranquilo Edward… no había sentimientos sexuales. Bella no ha hecho nada… simplemente habrá coqueteado con ellos. Ten en cuenta que ella tiene tres años más que esos chicos… Les da mil vueltas; se habrá divertido de lo lindo con ellos, jajaja! Rió despreocupado Jasper.

- Chicos nuevos? Guauuu! – exclamó Alice – Y qué… que tal con ellos? – le preguntó picardiosa.

- Eso, eso… cuenta – la instó Rose ansiosa porque Bella les relatara más cosas.

- Pues… - En ese momento, a Bella se le atragantaron las palabras en la boca.

Nuestras miradas hicieron conexión, quedándonos fijos el uno en el otro. Su boca se abrió dejando salir un inaudible suspiro… Aunque no tan inaudible para nosotros, por supuesto. Su rostro se contrajo con una mueca de… dolor al mirarme a los ojos.

Se había dado cuenta que su relato me estaba ofendiendo.

No sabía muy bien si estaba haciendo bien en darle tanta información, pero justo cuando iba a cambiar mi semblante, poniendo uno de indiferencia, ella me dejó perplejo con su reacción.

- Pues… nada. NO – recalcó – sucedió nada. No me parecía bien enrollarme con ninguno de esos chicos... Ese no es mi estilo. Creo que ahora me apetece buscar a mí hombre perfecto – dijo eso mirándome a los ojos; clavando su azulada mirada en la mía, obligándome a hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no jadear.

Sabía que estaba diciéndolo por y para mí. No hacía falta leerle la mente para adivinarlo.

De mí boca salió una discreta sonrisa y mis facciones se relajaron de alivio. Forcé tanto un gesto como otro, dejándoselo tan claro a ella, como ella misma había hecho conmigo.

De vuelta, Bella me sonrió con una dulzura infinita, pero sus ojos no mostraban dulzura alguna. Su mirada irradiaba un deseo incontrolable hacía mí.

Si seguía mirándome así, no podría controlarme por mucho más tiempo. Y como si me hubiera leído la mente, Bella cortó nuestra comunicación visual, cambiando el rumbo de su mirada.

- Vaya… qué bonito – dijo Rose – Eso ha sonado muy romántico – Aunque… dónde piensas empezar a buscar a ese "hombre perfecto"? – y Rose me miró directamente, sin ningún tipo de reparo a los ojos, sonriendo con picardía.

- Si… porqué en Forks no es que haya mucha gran variedad de varones disponibles, o por lo menos que merezcan la pena… jajaja – rió Jasper.

- A ver, a ver… no nos pongamos nerviosos… - intervino Emmet sacando su vena posesiva con Bella – Eres muy joven para pensar en hombres, Bella. Ya tendrás tiempo para eso.

Las tres chicas se le quedaron mirando asombradas, mientras Jasper y yo sonreíamos de forma graciosa.

- Emmet… - lo reprendió Rose – Tú que te piensas que Bella es una niña, o qué? Ella tiene suficiente edad para pensar en lo que quiera… además, creo que has llegado tarde para defender su virginidad, jajaja! – tanto ella como Alice comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Bella las acompañó en sus risas, pero un adorable color rojo intenso se apoderó de sus mejillas.

- Vamos chicas… - las reprendió ella dándoles un manotazo en los brazos – no os riais de mí… esto es bochornoso, y además delante de los chicos…

Su mirada fue hacía la mía directamente, mirándome a través de sus espesas y profundas pestañas. Por supuesto, yo no aparte la vista de ella, transmitiéndole una gran cantidad de sensualidad. Que entendiese que el tema que estaban tocando, era de mi total agrado.

Ella se ruborizo aún más al notarlo, agachando la mirada de forma adorable.

El tema concluyó, después de alguna que otra broma por parte de Emmet, y al poco Esme llamó para cenar.

Nos reunimos todos en la cocina para que Bella cenara, y nosotros fingiéramos que lo hacíamos.

- Cuéntame cielo… Qué tal todo por Dartmoth? – le preguntó Carlisle.

- Pues muy bien… todo sigue igual, la verdad. Creo que esa universidad no ha cambiado en un siglo… - dijo ella rodando los ojos.

- Supongo… la verdad que son algo tradicionales, sobre todo en el tema arquitectónico – sonrió Carlisle.

- Bueno… si… imagino. Cuando conozca a alguien que haya ido allí hace 100 años, te lo contaré – rió ella de su propio chiste.

Todos reímos también; pero Carlisle y yo nos lanzamos una mirada de entendimiento.

Seguiría riendo Bella de ese tipo de bromas cuando supiera la verdad sobre nosotros? Cuando se diera cuenta de que realmente sí que conocía a alguien que había estado allí hace un siglo?

Esas cuestiones me revolvieron las tripas imaginando como se tomaría Bella la verdad sobre sus nuevos amigos.

Bella le comentó sobre su viaje y se disculpó por no haber llamado en dos días, diciéndole que tenía la fiesta de bienvenida en la casa Gamma. Le mandó recuerdos de varios colegas y poco más.

Bella no estaba demasiado habladora. Era como si a cada poco, las fuerzas le fallaran.

Es increíble lo delicados que llegaban a ser los humanos. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que cada vez estaba más ansioso de hablarle a Bella sobre nosotros; de exponerle sobre su posible transformación y que así ella, dejara de ser tan débil y vulnerable.

La sola idea de llegar a perderla en un accidente, o por una enfermedad… Hacía que un dolor se acomodará en mi pecho.

- Mañana tengo que ir a Port Ángeles – comentó Bella cuando la cena estaba concluyendo – El otro día me llamó el abogado de mí padre para comentarme que tenía que ir para firmar unos papeles… la declaración de herederos y esas cosas.

- Ah, claro. Es normal en estos casos; tu eres la única heredera de tu padre – le contestó Carlisle.

- Me preguntaba… - Bella se comenzó a poner colorada de repente – si podríais dejarme un coche para ir… El autobús tarda casi dos horas en llegar, y bueno… aunque si no da igual… - decía atropelladamente. Estaba pasando un momento apurado.

- Claro que no vas a ir en autobús… Faltaría más! – exclamó Carlisle casi molesto – Cómo has ni siquiera pensado que te voy a dejar ir en el autobús hasta allí, teniendo nosotros tantos coches? – lazó la mirada hacía nosotros – Quien no necesita mañana el coche? Si no, te dejo yo el mío, aunque no sé si te gustará conducir uno tan grande… Pero por mí, sabes que no hay problema alguno… Y por favor, no vuelvas a pasar un mal rato por algo así… No quiero volver a repetirte que estamos aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites; y dejarte un coche, entra dentro de esa ayuda, entendido? – la casi, regañó Carlisle.

- Claro… pero no hace falta que te enfades, ok? – le dijo Bella sonriéndolo con dulzura, casi haciendo un puchero. – Realmente me da igual el modelo, sabes que me gusta conducir, y… ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo que no lo hago… Sería interesante sacarle la carbonilla a tu mercedes, jajaja! – rió ella divertida.

Por lógica, Bella pensaría que Carlisle conduciría despacio; viendo su carácter tranquilo y apaciguado. Si ella supiera que nuestros coches jamás han viajado despacio…

- Yo podría acompañarte – se ofreció Alice – Así comemos por allí juntas. Qué te parece?

- Claro, es genial! – asintió Bella feliz.

Alice le hizo un movimiento a Rose y le murmuró.

No te ofrezcas a venir… Y si ella te invita, invéntate una excusa. Ya te contaré

- Rose… te apuntas? – la invitó Bella como supuso Alice – Un día de chicas – alzó las cejas divertida.

- Vaya… si fuera otro día me apuntaría, pero estos días no puedo, ando liadísima con un proyecto que me han encargado para un desfile – Rose puso cara de pena – pero otro día, ok? Saldremos un día de fiesta por ahí las tres – sonrió.

- Bueno, pues problema solucionado – declaró Carlisle. – Mejor que no vayas sola.

- Oh vamos… Carlisle… No me seas paternalista – se quejó Bella – Tengo 21 años, no es que sea una gran adulta, pero creo valerme más o menos sola… Por lo menos para ir a Port Ángeles; he ido millones de veces – le sonrió con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí querido… suelta un poco de correa, - le dijo divertida Esme – Vas a acabar ahogando a Bella, jaja! – Esme miró hacía Bella guiñándole un ojo, a lo que está vocalizo un "gracias" sin sonido.

Después de recoger la mesa entre todos, nos íbamos hacía el salón, cuando Bella anunció que se iba a la cama.

- Quéee? Ya? – se quejó Emmet. – No te vas a quedar ni un ratito?

- Emmet mi niño – esa expresión hizo a Emmet tensarse de puro entusiasmo – otro día, de acuerdo? Hoy estoy muerta, en serio. El viaje se me ha hecho eterno.

- Vamos Emmet, deja a Bella descansar – lo riñó Esme – que recupere fuerzas, ya que mañana las necesitara después de una jornada de compras con Alice, jaja!

Todos reímos ante las palabras de nuestra madre, incluida Bella. Pero su sonrisa estaba apagada.

_Tanto la había agotado el viaje?_

Mi preocupación fue aumentando a medida que la iba observando, notando como parecía que las fuerzas la abandonaran por momentos.

Una vez todos reunidos en el salón, sin Bella, Esme fue la primera en mencionar el estado de salud tan extraño de Bella.

- Carlisle… te has dado cuenta de lo rara que está Bella? Es como si estuviera enferma – mencionó con preocupación.

- Si, por supuesto que me he dado cuenta; pero no he querido comentarle nada… Imaginaba que iba a volver a decir que estaba cansada por el viaje, pero sé que algo esconde. La conozco y no es ella. – decía Carlisle preocupado.

- Si, yo también he notado lo apagada que estaba… y eso que aun así, entraba al trapo con las bromas de Emmet – mencionó Jasper.

- Se le escapa la fuerza – dije yo, ganándome la mirada de toda mi familia – Es como si se apagara por momentos, pero ella tiene tanto brío y tanta vitalidad que vuelve a recuperarla. Es algo rarísimo… - miré a mi familia con el ceño fruncido – Qué? Yo también me he fijado! – exclamé molesto.

- Claro hijo… gracias por tu aportación… Sí, sí que es verdad ahora que lo dices… Es como si hubiera algo que le estuviera robando la fuerza por momentos. – apoyó Carlisle mi versión. – Debería hacerle una analítica… Pero hasta que no le llegue la oferta del hospital y acepte el puesto, por supuesto, no tengo excusas para hacérselas. Pero ella es responsable con los temas de la salud… Bueno, y con todos; sé que si notara algo raro, ella misma vendrá a mí para chequearse. Estoy convencido. – dijo al final tajante.

Dimos la conversación por acabada y cada uno se fue a lo suyo.

Edward… adivina quién va a acompañar a Bella mañana a Port Ángeles… Me dijo en pensamientos Alice. Tú, hermanito… sonreía.

Disimuladamente Alice y yo nos fuimos hasta nuestro rincón secreto y ella me puso al corriente de su plan.

Aunque me encantó la idea de poder pasar un rato a solas con Bella, los nervios empezaron a recorrerme el cuerpo y la mente.

**_PV BELLA_**

* * *

><p>Como supuse, mi plan de darles una sorpresa mandando las cajas para pocas horas después aparecer yo, fue todo un éxito. Toda la familia estaba encantada con mi regreso, dándome una calurosa bienvenida llena de abrazos y besos; incluso Rose y… Edward.<p>

El momento de saludarnos, fue de lo más intenso… Bueno, como todos los momentos con él, por supuesto. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando, haciendo gala de mi valentía me acerqué a él e impulsándome con una mano en su musculoso pecho me alcé para darle un "casto" beso en la mejilla. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, cuando al posar mis labios en su cara, él, de forma deliberada, movió su cara y el beso fue a parar a la comisura de sus labios.

No sé por qué, pero estaba segura de que él había planeado que fuera exactamente ahí. Ni un milímetro más, ni un milímetro menos de donde mis labios se solo rocé levemente sus labios, fue algo indescriptible; maravilloso. Si solo un roce me pareció magnífico… No quería imaginarme como sería tenerlos en todo su esplendor.

Después de ducharme y bajar al salón, las chicas me preguntaron por mi semana en Dartmouth. Yo les relaté de forma divertida y picante las fiestas a las que había asistido; sobre todo la de mi hermandad, dándoles la bienvenida a los chicos nuevos.

La broma se estaba poniendo picante y divertida, viendo las reacciones de las chicas, pero en cuanto vi la cara de Edward, toda diversión desapareció de golpe.

Él tenía el rostro desencajado. Desfigurado por… Dios, casi no me atrevía ni a decirlo en voz alta…! Él parecía… Celoso. Y herido. Como si el hecho de yo haberme liado con alguno de aquellos chicos, lo hiriera en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Así que me apresuré a desmentir cualquier suposición de que hubiera sucedido algo "sexual" con alguno de ellos. En ese momento, vi como las fracciones de Edward se relajaban y me regalaba una sonrisa de alivio.

_Qué significa aquello?_ Por qué él se sentía aliviado de que yo no me hubiera liado con ningún chico? Y sus celos… a qué eran debidos?

Entonces, ya que estábamos jugando, seguí sus propias reglas y le mandé un mensaje escondido, diciéndole que ahora me apetecía encontrar a mi "hombre perfecto". Si él tenía por mí algún sentimiento, recordaría nuestra conversación.

Y así fue. Él me miró dándome a entender que había pillado la indirecta y su mirada por poco me hace hasta jadear. Estaba cargada de sensualidad, de erotismo en estado puro. Casi me estremezco pensando en lo que podría hacerme él ahora mismo, mirándome como lo hacía.

Cenamos mientras Carlisle me preguntaba que tal por allí, y yo le daba los saludos que sus colegas de enseñanza me habían dado para él cuando les comenté que estaba con él y su familia en su nuevo destino.

También les comenté que al día siguiente había quedado con el abogado de mi padre para resolver ciertos asuntos del tema de la herencia…

Alice se ofreció gentilmente a acompañarme al día siguiente a Port Ángeles, echo que me alegró, ya que no tendría que ir sola y así, podríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntas.

Cuando recibí la llamada del abogado me quedé totalmente traspuesta.

_Desde cuando tenía mi padre abogado?_

Además, temas de herencias? Qué herencias? Mi padre solo tenía la casa para dejarme… y bueno, supongo que tendría algo de dinero en su cuenta.

No quise darle más importancia de la que tenía. Además, llevaba varios días sintiéndome de lo más extraña. Era una sensación rarísima… Como si las fuerzas me abandonaran por momentos; como si algo se las llevara. Solo que yo, que soy una persona vital y fuerte, las "encontraba" y volvían a mí… Pero al rato, otra vez esa sensación de cansancio extremo.

Seguramente sería una falta de vitaminas, ya que en cuestión de un par de semanas mi vida se había puesto patas arribas.

Había sido demasiado para cualquiera, por mucha fortaleza que tuviera.

Pero si seguía así durante unos días más, le pediría a Carlisle que me hiciera una analítica, para descartar cualquier cosa más importante que una simple anemia.

Al día siguiente me levante habiendo dormido muy bien. Parecía que había echado de menos "mi cama".

Como era temprano, me duche y me arreglé. Me había levantado con fuerzas renovadas… Así que aproveche antes de que fueran a desaparecer y me molesté en el tema estético. Me apetecía ir bonita a Port Ángeles.

Alice siempre estaba insistiéndome de que usara alguno de los conjuntos que había puesto en mi vestidor para mí, así que cogí uno que desde el principio me había gustado.

Me lo puse y me maquillé ligeramente, resaltando un poco mis ojos con el lápiz negro y marcando un poco mis tirabuzones.

Me miré al espejo y me gusto el reflejo que me devolvió. En ese momento, pensé en Edward. Esperaba que estuviera desayunando para que pudiera verme… Estaba deseando ese momento, para ver con que ojos me miraba.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina, pude oírlos a todos hablar, mientras se servían el desayuno, y él estaba allí.

En ese momento, una sonrisa bobalicona apareció en mi cara, la cual tuve que disimular. No sería muy normal entrar con una sonrisa de tonta así, sin más.

- Buenos días – los saludé alegre.

Estaba encantada de estar con ellos otra vez. Era increíble el cariño que les había cogido a todos en tan solo cuatro días. Y lo que parecía, ellos a mí, también.

- Buenos días cielo – me saludaron Carlisle y Esme. – Estás preciosa.

- Guauuu… vaya! Estás genial! – me aduló Emmet.

- Por fin te has decidido a ponerte algo de lo que te dejé en el vestidor… y realmente estás divina – se acercó Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Aunque me encantaron sus halagos, yo estaba más concentrada en ver la mirada de cierto miembro en especial: Edward.

Y efectivamente… como había imaginado, él se quedó mirándome fijamente, con un brillo especial en sus ojos y una liviana sonrisa en su apetecible boca.

Por un momento, pensé que me comería. Me miraba con tal intensidad, que tuve que apartar la mirada antes de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Cuando me miraba así, me sentía cohibida… Al principio era una sensación parecida al miedo; como si mi subconsciente me quisiera advertir de un peligro que mis ojos no veían. Pero ahora sabía que simplemente era eso… Que me avergonzaba; que me cohibía, el que él me miraba con tanto apetito… Con tantas ansias de mí.

Cosa que me hacía sentirme fenomenal. Me hacía sentirme deseada… Y me encantaba.

Tiempo después, supe qué verdad llevaba mi primera idea, la del miedo. Y la de que él me miraba con hambre… y vaya que sí!

Me acerqué a la cocina para servirme el desayuno; cuando iba a girarme para sentarme con todos en la mesa, sentí un ya conocido cosquilleo en mi espalda: Edward estaba detrás de mí, muy cerca. Casi rozándome.

- Estás mucho más que preciosa… Estás sumamente atractiva… Irresistible – me susurró. – Así, no me facilitas el cumplir mi promesa.

En ese momento giré un poco mi cara, encontrándome de lleno con la mirada lasciva y penetrante de Edward. Por un momento sentí como las rodillas me temblaban, creyendo que caería al suelo, soltando un leve suspiro incontrolable.

Él ante la cara que debía estar poniendo, sonrió de esa forma que me volvía loca; con su sonrisa torcida, devolviéndole yo una tímida, pero mirándolo con picardía.

Al fin salí del embrujo de su mirada, y nos sentamos con el resto a desayunar.

- Bella – me llamó Alice – debo decirte que no podré acompañarte hoy, lo siento. – la miré con la pena reflejada en los ojos – Me ha salido un contratiempo en el hospital y no he podido aplazarlo.

- No te preocupes Alice; lo primero el deber… luego la diversión. Ya haremos la salida otro día, así podrá acompañarnos Rose. – le dije intentando animarla, ya que se le veía la pena a una legua.

- Si, bueno, eso sí. – Dijo animándose – Pero bueno, no irás sola. – Ahora estaba más encendida; feliz, diría yo – Edward te acompañará.

En ese momento, me quedé muda. Noté como mis ojos se abrían ligeramente, y exhalaba todo el aire que contenían mis pulmones de golpe.

- Edward tenía que ir a Port Ángeles a hacer unos recados, y bueno… que mejor día que hoy? Así no iréis solos ninguno de los dos. – asentía ella con su cabeza – Espero que te parezca bien? – dijo poniéndose sería de pronto.

- Claro… por supuesto – toda la familia se había quedado mirándome, esperando mi respuesta.

- Eso está bien – agregó Carlisle sonriente – Edward y tú, sois los que menos trato tenéis… Eso servirá para que os conozcáis un poco más, eh, chicos? – dijo emocionado él con la idea.

- Por supuesto – agregué yo, intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

- Edward, - lo llamó Carlisle – Lleva a Bella a comer a algún sitio bonito. Yo invito – dijo sonriendo y alzando las cejas. Estaba pletórico por que fuéramos juntos.

Edward me miraba algo tenso, como si tuviese miedo a que yo hubiera rechazado la propuesta. Aunque por un lado hubiera sido lo mejor, ya que no sabía cómo acabaría nuestro día de "recados".

Éramos tan iguales, que siempre estábamos chocando. Pero a la vez, teníamos tanta ansia el uno por el otro que una fuerza de atracción inexplicable, nos hacía estar juntos en contra de toda lógica. Y parecía que no solo me afectaba a mí.

Una vez acabamos de desayunar, cada uno de fue a sus quehaceres.

- En cuanto estés lista nos vamos – me dijo Edward acercándose hacía mí, sonriendo con la cara serena. Pero tras esa tranquilidad, sus ojos denotaban un brillo muy sensual.

- Subo a lavarme los dientes, coger mi bolso y estoy – le dije sonriente, transmitiendo normalidad.

Dicho y hecho. Subí, me lavé los diente, acomodé mi pelo con las manos y me di un poco de brillo de labios potenciando ligeramente su color rojo natural. Y de paso, me eché unas gotitas de perfume; uno que me había regalado Alice cuando me fui; tenía un olor embriagador… Una esencia a rosa roja.

Cuando bajé, Edward estaba esperándome en la puerta que comunicaba al garaje.

- Hueles exquisita, lo sabías? Me dejarás el coche perfumado para unos días – me dijo acercándose un poco a mi cuello y absorbiendo mi olor por su nariz, haciéndome estremecer de orgullo y vanidad. – Lo dicho… Exquisita – dijo con deleite, pero era como si su piropo fuera más ayá.

Me abrió la puerta de su volvo, igual que un caballero y salimos rumbo a Port Ángeles.

**Hola chicas...**

**Como os prometí, esta vez he tardado menos en publicar.**

**Este ha sido un capitulo tranquilito... Bella ha vuelto y todos le han demostrado lo contentos que estan de tenerla en casa otra vez; incluido Edward.**

**Pero... esos malestares que tiene Bella? A qué se deberán? Estará enferma? Eso haría adelantar la conversación con Carlisle? Su transformación?**

**Bueno.. en unos capis os enteraréis, ok? Siiiiiiiiii ya se que soy mala, jajaja!**

**Un besazooooooooo!**


	20. Chapter 20 Seattle

**CAPITULO 20 Seattle**

* * *

><p>Llegamos a Port Ángeles en un tiempo record. En esta familia nadie sabía conducir despacio. Menos mal que la velocidad no me daba excesivo miedo; sobre todo viendo con la confianza y tranquilidad que lo hacía él. Parecía que nada se le diera mal. Tenía una seguridad en sí mismo intachable y casi hasta envidiable.<p>

Pasamos prácticamente todo el camino en silencio. Era como si ninguno se atreviera a decir nada, para no romper el momento de paz que había dentro del coche. Nos limitábamos a mirarnos a hurtadillas.

De vez en cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban, haciéndonos cambiar la dirección de nuestras miradas hacia otro lado.

- Aquí es – dijo él una vez que estuvimos enfrente del despacho del abogado. – Mientras tú vas al abogado, yo iré a hacer unas gestiones, de acuerdo? – me dijo sonriente.

- De acuerdo – le devolví el gesto.

- El que primero acabe, que espere al otro tomándose un café en esa cafetería de la esquina. Ponen un café delicioso. – afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza. Yo asentí.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a lo suyo. Yo me quedé mirándolo partir; tenía un caminar que te hacía suspirar. Y otra vez esa seguridad, esa confianza en sí mismo.

Me sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y me dirigí a resolver de una vez el asunto de la herencia.

Me hicieron pasar a un despacho y al cabo de unos minutos, llegó un hombre de unos treinta y muchos ataviado con un traje y bastante apuesto.

- Hola, buenos días. La señorita Swan, supongo – me dijo muy educado con una sonrisa un tanto seductora en su cara.

- Sí, exactamente – este tío era abogado? Claro que era "la señorita Swan"… Su secretaria se lo acabará de decir, no?

- Bueno, pues empecemos.

Aquí, míster abogado, empezó a sacar papeles de una carpeta y comenzó con las palabrerías típicas. El tío, de vez de en cuando me lanzaba miraditas sonriéndome, al principio eran algo tímidas y discretas, para acabar siendo de lo más descaradas.

Al final, tuve que acabar mirándolo… "ligeramente" mal, cortando su royo de seducción barata.

- Bueno, como sabe, la casa es para usted –asentí – más dos mil quinientos dólares de la cuenta corriente que tenía su padre. – volví a asentir.

_Vaya… pues sí que era ahorrador mi padre_…

Jamás hubiera pensado que mi padre era tan mirador por el dinero… Aunque bueno, él llevaba una vida tranquila, sin excesos… En qué iba a gastarlo él? En cañas de pescar y anzuelos?

- No sé si estaría al corriente de esto, pero su padre tenía un seguro de vida, y como única beneficiaria, usted. – Eso me dejó descolocada – Veo que no debía de estar al corriente.

- Pues la verdad es que no – le contesté sincera, aun algo sorprendida.

- El importe del seguro de vida, es de 150.000 $...

Cuando dijo ese importe, ya no pude escuchar más. Había quedado en un estado de shock.

_150.000$?... Dios mío!_

Con ese dinero, podría hacer las reformas en casa, comprar muebles nuevos y un coche… Y sobre todo, que tendría dinero para poder subsistir mientras me salía trabajo; ya que estaba tirando de los ahorros que me habían quedado de la beca, los cuales no eran muchos, la verdad.

Aunque no soy una persona que le de gran importancia al dinero, la verdad es que lo tiene. Necesitas dinero para todo… y el mío, estaba empezando a bajar y eso que Carlisle estaba manteniéndome desde que había llegado a Forks. Pero alguna vez tendría que irme a mi casa, y ahí vendría el problema…

Como no encontrara trabajo pronto, mi vida empezaría a estar en serios problemas…

Pero ahora, y como si mi padre quisiera darme un respiro, allá donde estuviera, el dinero que por su muerte, me iba a ser concedido, me permitiría poder respirar durante una buena temporada… Ya que quería trabajar cerca de Forks; así que con ese dinero caído del cielo, y nunca mejor dicho, podría esperar hasta que ese puesto apareciera de una vez.

Mientras seguía en mis pensamientos, el abogado "seductor" preparaba todo el papeleo que tenía que firmar yo.

Después de dejarme la mano dormida de tanto firmar, por fin pude irme.

- Ha sido un auténtico placer, señorita Swan… O podría llamarla Isabella? – el abogaducho estaba lanzando su último cartucho.

- Bueno… si me disculpa… Me estoy retrasando, y a "él" – recalqué con mala intención – no le gusta demasiado esperar, - sonreí de forma inocente.

- Claro, claro… - se puso de todos los colores; tuve que hacer grandísimos esfuerzos por no reírme. – Si tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en llamarme, de acuerdo? – me dijo él en tono más serio.

- Gracias, es muy amable.

Nos despedimos con un apretón de manos, muy solemne y por fin me pude ir.

Casi corrí los metros que me separaban hasta la cafetería donde había quedado con Edward, deseando que ya hubiera llegado.

Nada más entrar en la cafetería, lo busqué con la mirada y ahí lo vi; saludándome con la mano, haciéndome señas para que fuera hasta donde él estaba sentado.

- Espero que no lleves mucho tiempo esperándome – le dije con cara aprensiva.

- No, no… Tranquila, acabo de llegar. – me respondió él gesticulando con los ojos. – Espera, voy a pedirte un café… Ya te dije que aquí los ponen deliciosos.

Con las mismas fue hasta la barra a pedirme el famoso café, mientras yo me quitaba la chaqueta y me acomodaba en la silla.

Cuando regresó a la mesa, me sorprendió el hecho de que solo trajera un café; el mío.

- Tú no tomas uno? – le pregunté curiosa.

Dudo un segundo en contestar; como si no esperara que me percatara de eso.

- Ya tomé uno mientras te esperaba… y no puedo permitirme dos cafés tan seguidos, ya que me quitan el sueño. – dijo sonriendo; pero su mirada llevaba un trasfondo de misterio.

Mientras tomaba el delicioso café, comencé a relatarle a Edward mi encuentro con el abogado.

- Que se puso seductor? – me dijo mirándome perplejo saliéndole rabia a borbotones por los ojos.

- Si… te parece normal? Vaya poco profesional – dije meneando la cabeza – Y ese tío se tiró 5 años de carrera para intentar seducir a chicas que van a su despacho para asuntos de herencias? Pues la verdad es que es penoso – dije con desdén.

- Sí, sí que es penoso… la verdad. Pero hiciste muy bien en darle a entender que tenías pareja… Me hubiera gustado ver como se le desencajaba la cara por la vergüenza… Maldito cerdo aprovechado – maldecía Edward entre dientes.

- Edward… - él me miró aun con el enfado saliéndole por los ojos – Estás celoso?

No sé ni cómo me atreví a preguntarle eso… Pero la pregunta salió por mi boca sin pasar ningún tipo de filtro antes. Según la pensé, así la pronuncié.

Él se quedó por un segundo desconcertado; sin saber exactamente qué responder. Hasta que una sonrisa traviesa le cruzó el rostro.

- Te gustaría que lo estuviera? – me preguntó acercando su cara a la mía. Yo en respuesta a su cercanía, no pude más que morderme el labio.

Pasó un minuto entero y yo no acaba de decidirme a qué responder.

- Bella? – me apremió. – No me has contestado. – clavó su dorada mirada en mis ojos haciéndome estremecer por completo.

- Sí… sí que me gustaría que lo estuvieras – le dije al fin en un susurro, alzando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

Él en respuesta sonrió de forma traviesa._ Dios… cómo podía gustarme… enloquecerme tantísimo su sonrisa?_

- Pues para tú información, sí, sí que lo estoy… De cualquiera que intente acercarse a ti.

No pudo ser más claro. Podría haberlo gritado a los cuatro vientos, pero aun así, no podría haber sido más claro.

Esa fue la confirmación de que él, sentía algo por mí. Algo a parte del estímulo sexual.

En esos momentos no sabía si aquello era perfectísimo, como creí de primeras, o terriblemente malo… como empecé a imaginarme segundos después.

Eso lo complicaría todo. Absolutamente todo…

Cambié de tema radical…

- Sabes que mi padre tenía un seguro de vida? – él me miró primero algo confundido, para después reírse incluso soltando una liviana carcajada por mi cambio radical de tema. Negó con la cabeza. – Pues lo tenía… me ha dejado 150.000$ - le dije abriendo los ojos.

- Vaya… eso es mucho dinero. Me alegro de que su muerte haya servido para algo bueno. – Dijo con un tono ya más serio – Eso te facilitará la vida.

- Pues la verdad es que sí… Eso me ayudará a sobrevivir hasta que me salga un trabajo… el cual está haciéndose de rogar… Joder… Tanto estudiar, y ahora estoy en el paro… Es algo absurdo – me quejé con fastidio.

- Algo saldrá, tranquila. Ten en cuenta, que en estas fechas, todos los alumnos que han acabado la carrera como tú, están colapsando los hospitales de currículums. Las administraciones deben estar hasta los topes recogiendo y seleccionando los mejores. – Dijo transmitiéndome parte de su habitual confianza – No desesperes, cuando menos te lo esperes, saldrá la oferta que tanto ansias.

Después de un rato hablando de temas hospitalarios, le pregunté algo que sería el principio de un cambio considerable entre nosotros.

- Edward… tú entiendes algo de coches? – Asintió meneando la cabeza – Ayúdame a comprar uno.

Esa fue la pregunta y la petición de ayuda que inició el cambio entre Edward y yo.

Después de un rato dándole vueltas, Edward decidió que el mejor sitio y más cercano, era Seattle.

Sin más, nos pusimos rumbo allí. 

_**PV EDWARD**_

* * *

><p>Aquella sencilla e inofensiva pregunta de Bella, fue lo que inició el cambio entre ella y yo.<p>

Paramos en una cafetería para que Bella comiera algo, y yo tuve que hacer de tripas corazón, tragándome un bocadillo de pechuga de pollo, y encima tuve que hacerlo despacio, ya que Bella no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Parecía que el hecho de que no tomara el café con ella, le había despertado una curiosidad inconsciente para ella misma.

Paré en un kiosco que había en la cafetería y compré un par de revistas de coches, así Bella podría mirar varios modelos. Suponía que no querría recorrerse todos los concesionarios de Seattle buscando, comparando y mirando.

Yo imaginé que a ella le gustaría más un coche pequeño, coqueto… un tipo Mini, Escarabajo… pero no, como solía hacer, volvió a sorprenderme.

- Un todoterreno? – me dejó fuera de juego cuando me dijo que clase de coche quería.

- Sí… qué problema hay? – se quejó, sonriéndome divertida.

- Ninguno, pero supuse que te gustarían otro tipo de coches… Aunque bueno, no sé de qué me impresiono, ya que siempre consigues sorprenderme – le dije mirándola con dulzura. Por mucho que lo quisiera evitar, ella hacia salir mi lado más humano, dejándome fuera de combate con una simple sonrisa suya.

- Y eso… es bueno… o malo? - me preguntó clavándome la mirada desafiante, pero con una sensualidad arrolladora.

Mi mirada dulce cambió radical para pasar a ser una lasciva. Provocadora. Los dos nos acercamos mutuamente; intencionadamente el uno al otro.

- Bueno… muy bueno – le dije muy cerca de su cara, susurrando, haciendo que mi aliento entrara por su nariz. Sabía que le encantaba mi olor.

Con cuidado, casi en extremo, le acaricié la mejilla con el reverso de mi mano. Fue una caricia tan llena de dulzura, de cariño… de… Amor, que ella abrió su boca dejando escapar en un suspiro todo el aire que albergaban sus pulmones.

- Sí, definitivamente estoy convencido que te propones vilmente que no cumpla mi promesa – le dije sonriendo travieso… pero mi voz tuvo un deje de preocupación, el cual, intuí que Bella había captado por la forma que tuvo de mirarme, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados.

El momento estaba poniéndose demasiado íntimo, y Bella comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda; aunque en ningún momento apartó la cara de mí mano. Al contrario, ella había dejado caer parte del peso de su rostro sobre ella, haciendo la caricia algo más profunda, pero ella no sabía qué hacer, por lo que preferí cortar el momento.

Bajé la vista hacía la revista y pasé varias páginas hasta que di con el todoterreno que creí le gustaría a ella.

Era elegante, pero deportivo. Agresivo pero seguro. Con unas curvas perfectas. Y por supuesto en gris plata, como mi volvo.

Le indiqué a Bella con un movimiento de ojos que se fijará y su reacción fue la esperada: Le encantó.

- Síí… Eseeee! – dijo casi a punto de levantarse de la mesa y dar saltos. Por un momento me recordó a Alice. Yo no pude más que sonreírle. Me hacía tremendamente feliz el verla a ella así de radiante.

Nos montamos en el coche y salimos zumbando hacía el concesionario donde vendían ese mismo modelo.

A veces me mataba el no poder leer los pensamientos a Bella, como en este mismo momento. Qué pensaría ella de que yo supiera exactamente dónde se encontraba ese concesionario en concreto? Pensaría que tenía un GPS instalado en el cerebro?

Con lo observadora que era Bella, estaba completamente seguro de que ya habría notado algunas cosas no muy normales en nosotros, pero ella no decía ni hacía nada que indicara tal cosa.

Ni el más mínimo comentario sarcástico o con mala intención había salido por su boca. Simplemente la inocente pregunta sobre el café.

Al llegar, tomé el mando de la situación con el vendedor.

Bella estaba entretenida mirando el modelo expuesto de su futuro coche, por lo que yo podía explayarme a mis anchas exponiéndole al vendedor que modelo exacto de todoterreno queríamos.

El vendedor me explicó que un modelo de esas características, por supuesto el alto de gama con todos los extras habidos y por haber, tardaría unos quince días en venir. Y yo estaba seguro por mi conocimiento "intimo" de los humanos, que cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza lo querían ya.

Entonces sutilmente me lo fui llevando, alejándolo de Bella. Suponía que ella estaba entretenida, pero podía sentir como de vez en cuando me observaba.

- Señor…

- Calvin, puede llamarme Calvin.

- Bien, Calvin… verá, mi novia se ha encaprichado en este coche y yo quiero darle una sorpresa. Ella imagina que tardará algunos días en venir, y sé que está como loca por tenerlo ya. Si hubiera alguna manera de que el coche llegará aquí en menos tiempo… yo estaría tremendamente agradecido con usted, y yo soy una persona que se vuelve muy generosa con el dinero cuando estoy agradecido y veo a mi novia feliz. – lo miré descargando todo el poder de persuasión sobre el pobre vendedor, que se quedó estático.

- Bueno… podríamos acortarlo tal vez a diez días de espera – dijo él casi hasta trabándose.

- Creo que no me ha entendido bien… yo me refería a acortarlo a dos o tres días, como mucho – le hablé con suavidad mirándolo intensamente – Mi agradecimiento podría llegar a… no sé… tal vez… 15.000 $? La mitad del precio del coche.

El hombre se quedó alucinado. La boca se le abrió de golpe y su corazón empezó a latir descompensado.

Sus pensamientos me llegaban altos y claros.

_Con ese dinero pagaría la universidad de Jenny, sin falta de pedir ese maldito crédito que me comería a intereses… y con la comisión de la venta del coche, podíamos ir de vacaciones a ese sitio que tanto tiempo llevamos Mary y yo pensando en ir… Tengo que conseguir traer ese maldito coche de donde sea_

Ante sus pensamientos tuve que aguantar una sonrisa. Ya era mío. Los humanos siempre estaban condicionados al dinero. Aunque desde mi posición sobradamente acomodada, era muy fácil de ver.

Se metió en la oficina y después de estar discutiendo con varios concesionarios de otras ciudades, al fin encontró un modelo de las características solicitadas por mí.

- Señor Cullen, tendré el coche aquí dentro de dos días. –dijo él con entusiasmo.

- Eso es estupendo Calvin – le dije dándole un toque en el hombro.

Dejamos todos los papeles arreglados, y quedamos a la espera que me llamaría dentro de dos días para pasar a recoger el coche.

- Bueno Bella… en dos días tendrás aquí tu todoterreno – le dije sonriéndole. Ella abrió los ojos mostrándome una sonrisa cegadora.

- En serio? Pero… pero como lo has conseguido? Sé que los coches suelen tardar días o incluso semanas en venir. – Ella era muy inteligente y observadora en exceso. No era tan fácil como parecía liarla y engañarla.

- Bueno, le dije que estabas muy encaprichada en el coche y que quería darle una sorpresa a mi novia trayéndole el coche mucho antes de lo que ella pensaba – le di un margen de tiempo para que asimilara la palabra "novia", mezclada sutilmente en la frase.

Ella la pilló a la primera. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante la sorpresa de la mención de esa palabra de una forma tan espontánea y natural, para dejar paso a una reacción que me encandiló: Ella se sonrojó de una manera deliciosa, mirándome de lado a través de sus espesas pestañas negras.

- Espero que no te hay molestado lo de "novia" – le dije con tono inocente.

- Nooo… claro que no – se apresuró a contestar.

Su forma de pestañear nerviosa, fue la reacción que quería ver. Ella contestó demasiado deprisa, demasiado convencida. Eso solo quería decir, que a ella… no le importaría llegar a serlo.

Una vez montados en el coche, en mi mente se elaboró un plan de última hora:

Ya que nos daban el coche en dos días, podíamos quedarnos en Seattle y hacer turismo los dos. Podía enseñarle los sitos más emblemáticos de la ciudad. La llevaría al mejor hotel y comeríamos, o mejor dicho, ella comería en los mejores restaurantes. Sería una escapada maravillosa.

Pero aunque era genial el pensar en pasar estos dos días juntos… una sensación de miedo, similar al escénico invadió mi mente.

_Pero y si ella pensaba lo que no era? Y si creía que era una trampa para convencerla en pasar estas dos noches juntos para acostarme con ella?_

En casa estaba tranquila porque tenía la protección constante de Carlisle, pero aquí, éramos ella y yo solos. Sin nadie más. Sin ningún miembro de la familia por medio.

En ese momento, mi móvil sonó. Un mensaje de texto:

_Saldrá bien. Propónselo… Ella aceptará gustosa. Un besito, Alice_

Mi hermana era sin lugar a dudas, la mejor de todas las hermanas.

Decidido, me salí de la carretera y paré el coche. Me giré ante una sorprendida Bella y le comenté mi plan.

- Bella… había pensado que ya que nos traen el coche en dos días… Tú no trabajas y yo tengo libre… Te gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí y pasáramos estos dos días haciendo turismo?

Ella se quedó boquiabierta por la sorpresa. Pestañeo varias veces mirando hacía el infinito.

- Por el dinero no te preocupes. Me gustaría invitarte… para compensar todas las veces que te "he mirado raro", jajaja! Como pago compensatorio por aguantarme tantas "gilipoyeces", eh? – ella sonrió, aun sorprendida.

- Edward… de verdad que me siento halagada, pero… no me parece bien que corras con todos estos gastos… y de verdad, yo no puedo disponer ahora mismo para poder poner algo… - la corté. No soportaba ver como pasaba el apuro de decirme que estaba sin blanca.

- Bella… por favor… Deja el tema económico. Vivo con mis padres, a penas salgo, no tengo vicios… O sea, que no gasto nada. Para una vez que encuentro con quien poder hacerlo, no me estropees la diversión, eh? – la miré haciéndome el ofendido.

- Bueno… pero cuando cobre ese dinero, me dejarás que yo te invité a ti a algo, de acuerdo?

Levantó su mano, brindándomela para que se la estrechara y así cerrar nuestro trato. Yo más que gustoso se la di.

Y con ese "apretón de manos", salí volando hacía el mejor hotel de la ciudad. Mi reina no podía estar en ningún sito a no ser que fuera el mejor. Iban a ser los dos días más maravillosos de su vida, o por lo menos de los mejores.

Mientras conducía dirección al hotel, varias cuestiones hicieron acto de presencia en mi cabeza:

_Qué pasaría entre nosotros?_

_Llegaría a pasar algo?_

_Nos declararíamos?_

_ O por lo menos llegaríamos a insinuarnos?_

Por mi vista periférica, vi como Bella llevaba la arruguita de su frente fruncida. Aunque su cara reflejaba calma y felicidad, sabía que ella estaba concentrada pensando en algo; y me daba que preguntas muy parecidas a las mías podían estar rondando su linda cabecita.

En ese momento, me decidí. Era ahora o nunca. La seduciría, la encandilaría… la enamoraría. Si ella tenía algún sentimiento hacía mí, tenía dos días para que ella se atreviera a desvelarlo, y yo, iba a ayudarla en esa tarea.

Este era el momento. Sin familia, sin intromisiones, sin oídos altamente desarrollados… Solos. Esa era la palabra mágica: solos, ella y yo.

Iba a ser el todo o el nada.

**Hola mis niñassssss**

**No os quejareis, eh? Otro capi subidito super rapido.**

**Bueno... parece ser que a Bella las cosas empiezan a irle algo mejor, pobrecita... Con ese dinero podra subsistir y esperar ese ansiado puesto de enfermera.**

**Y ahora... dos dias en Seattle solos? Guauuu... qué pasara con la parejita?**

**En unos dias, veremos a ver como les va.**

**Un besazooooooooooo!**


	21. Chapter 21 Solos

**CAPITULO 21 Solos**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PV BELLA<em>**

Cuando Edward me ofreció el pasar esos dos días juntos en Seattle me quedé completamente alucinada. Bueno, alucinada era poco decir.

Dos días para nosotros dos solos? Sin familia, sin intrusiones, sin nadie… Solos, él y yo.

_Pero… Qué pasaría entre nosotros?_

Daríamos algún paso en nuestra inexistente relación?

Avanzaríamos como amigos… o nos arriesgaríamos a algo más?

Yo seguía estando completamente asustada por lo referente a Carlisle, no quería que nada enturbiara el maravilloso vínculo establecido con él y su familia. Él estaba pletórico por haber comprobado lo bien que me habían aceptado todos, conviviendo sin problemas… Al contrario. Todo era genial entre todos.

Edward y yo, parecía que habíamos firmado una tregua tácita de amigos… pero, si nos arriesgábamos a más y no salía bien?

Llegados a este punto, no creía que el interés que mostraba Edward por mí fuera meramente sexual, sino que algún sentimiento romántico había pero… el miedo seguía ahí.

Aunque tal vez… si me dejará llevar un poco… Si él daba alguna muestra de algo más, no sería yo la que se echara para atrás. Si tenía que suceder algo, que sucediera. Después ya veríamos en que quedaba la cosa.

_Pero… cómo me había dejado convencer… ?Muy fácil. Porque estaba loca por él._

Pensando en esto, llegamos a la entrada de un lujoso hotel. Era imponente solo con verlo desde fuera. Le lancé a Edward una mirada de reproche a lo que él me miró sonriendo como un niño travieso.

- Edward… - lo llamé con tono de reproche. – Este hotel debe ser carísimo… No te permito que costees… - no me dejo acabar.

Se acercó a mí veloz y decidido, poniendo un dedo en mis labios callándome. Su olor entraba por mis fosas nasales arremolinándose en mi cerebro no dejándome ni pensar con claridad. Mientras me miraba intensamente, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Déjame mimarte este fin de semana, Bella. Por favor – no pude negarme; la fuerza de su mirada era tal que no encontraba justificación para negarme.

- Esta bien, Edward… Te dejaré hacer lo que quieras… - le contesté en un susurro.

Él pestañeo varias veces, como intentando serenarse, y sin más, se separó de mí sonriendo animado.

- Estupendo! Vamos pues! – exclamó divertido.

Un chico del hotel le abrió la puerta y él vino caminando rápido para abrirme la mía. Me tendió el brazo como un caballero y mirándonos sonrientes, entramos en el magnífico hotel.

Mientras yo miraba el imponente hall, Edward hacía las reservas de las habitaciones.

Una vez en el ascensor, Edward se acercó a mí. Estaba nervioso, ya que se tocaba el pelo en exceso, desordenándolo más aun de lo que ya lo tenía.

- Bella… - su tono irradiaba nerviosismo. Yo fruncí el ceño. – No quiero que pienses lo que no es… pero, he cogido una habitación para los dos. – por un momento no supe que contestar.

La idea era buena y mala…

Buena… por los motivos obvios: Edward y yo, solos en una hermosísima habitación de hotel.

Mala… por el mismo motivo… Solos!

- Bella… espero que no te haya incomodado mi osadía… Pero como sé que no te gustan los sitios extraños… y bueno, no quería dejarte sola; aunque en este hotel no te iba a pasar nada… Pero prefiero tenerte cerca de mí – decía nervioso, y en cierta forma avergonzado.

Me acerqué a él, y le acaricié la cara con ternura, mirándolo con el mismo sentimiento saliéndome a borbotones de los ojos.

- Edward… tranquilo, el estrés, recuerdas? – le dije sonriéndole de forma traviesa – Gracias por tu consideración… Yo tampoco quería dormir sola – lo miré de forma intensa, transmitiéndole varios sentimientos:

Dulzura, agradecimiento, deseo… y creo que Amor.

El me miró serio, clavándome sin piedad su dorada y penetrante mirada. Ambos jadeamos, soltando el aire de golpe.

Una vez en la habitación, los dos nos quedamos mirando hacía la cama. Yo no pude más que mordisquearme el labio ante la incertidumbre de qué pasaría.

- Por qué no te das una ducha? El viaje ha sido largo… Yo mientras voy a bajar a comprar algo de aseo, de acuerdo? – asentí con la cabeza. No sabía que me pasaba, pero de pronto parecía que no tenía sonido en la garganta.

El baño era algo espectacular. Jacuzzi, ducha de hidromasaje, toallas de algodón puro, espejos a gusto, geles perfumados… No le faltaba ningún detalle.

Me di una ducha relajante, dejándome impregnar por el sutil olor de los geles aflorados, mientras los chorritos de agua calmaban la tensión de mis músculos.

Aunque estaba feliz, notaba como las fuerzas me fallaban otra vez. Me sentía cansada, incluso algo adormilada.

Vaya Bella… buen momento para dormirte! Pensé con fastidio.

Salí envuelta en la gigantesca toalla de algodón marrón, pensando que Edward no habría llegado aún, ya que no había oído ningún ruido.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al salir del baño que encontrármelo en la cama tumbado en una posición despreocupada. La cual dejo de inmediato, ya que al verme salir con solo la toalla, se incorporó de un salto en la cama mirándome con los ojos como platos.

- Vaya… lo siento, no te oí entrar… - me disculpé sintiendo como la cara se me debía poner de todos los colores posibles.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada – dijo conteniendo el aliento. – Mira… te he comprado cosas de aseo… y bueno... espero que no te moleste, pero te he comprado ropa interior – estaba sumamente avergonzado, su forma de mirarme lo decía todo, pero lo raro era que no estaba ni lo más mínimo colorado.

- Oh… - fue lo único medianamente lógico que conseguí decir.

- Espero que te guste… y que sea de tu talla… - Edward se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa, mientras a mí se me escapaba una sonrisita cargada de picardía.

Abrí el paquetito, y dentro había un conjunto de ropa interior de una marca carísima. Siempre había querido tener uno de esos conjuntos, pero por supuesto, nunca había podido permitírmelo.

El color… Por supuestísimo, Azul.

- Es precioso Edward, en serio; me encanta. Siempre quise tener uno pero… - lo miré frunciendo la boca, mordiéndome la lengua por no protestar por el altísimo precio que debió pagar por el conjuntito en cuestión.

- Alto ahí, señorita Swan… - me dijo de forma divertida – Qué fue lo que me dijiste en el coche? Que me dabas permiso para mimarte, no? Pues esto, es una forma buenísima de hacerlo. – alzó la cabeza con aires de grandeza, pero riendo. Estaba arrebatadoramente sexy con esa cara llena de seguridad con un ligero trasfondo de travieso.

Yo puse las manos extendidas hacía adelante, haciéndome la inocente, meneando la cabeza picando a Edward, el cual entró al trapo sin dudar, acercándose a mí, y comenzando a hacerme cosquillas.

No podía parar de reír y él tampoco; parecíamos dos niños. Aunque el momento era de diversión, no podía pasar desapercibido la sensación de cosquilleo cada vez que Edward posaba su tacto en mi piel. Hasta que de tanto yo menearme, la toalla se calló al suelo dejándome completamente desnuda ante su mirada, la cual pasó de divertida a lasciva en cuestión de una centésima de segundo.

- Joder… - murmuró él. Después de haberme recorrido el cuerpo de arriba abajo, se dio cuenta de comportarse como un caballero, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Mierda… - gruñí yo agachándome a recoger la toalla y volver a taparme.

Después de unos segundos de un silencio un tanto incómodo, Edward volvió a hablar.

- Dentro de esa bolsa, hay otra cosa… por qué no lo miras? A ver si te gusta – me dijo aun mirando hacia otro lado.

Giré la vista y efectivamente, una bolsa, de esas que ya auguran que lo que contienen es caro, estaba apoyada junto a una de las butacas que había colocadas por la habitación.

La cogí y saqué el contenido: Un pijama de raso, precioso. La parte de arriba era de tirantes, con escote en V con una finísima puntilla; la parte de abajo, un pantaloncito a medio muslo de cadera baja. Elegante, fino y con un toque sensual; no erótico. Se notaba que el que hubiera elegido ese conjunto era poseedor de un gran gusto. El color… cómo no, azul.

Me metí en el baño y me puse el conjunto interior que me había regalado Edward. Después de mirarme por todos lados y comprobar que el conjuntito me quedaba de infarto, me puse el pijama. Aún era temprano, era recién entrada la tarde, pero quería que me viera. No me había visto desnuda? Pues porque me viera en pijama…

Salí del baño, con la melena suelta cayéndome por los hombros, y le hablé; él estaba mirando por la ventana de espaldas a mí.

- Te gusta tú regalo? – le pregunté con un toque sensual en la voz.

Edward se giró despacio, mirándome de una forma que me hizo estremecer. Sus ojos estaban algo más oscuros, aunque seguían estando dorados. Me miró de arriba abajo y viceversa, no dejándose ningún rincón por mirar… o más bien, por devorar… Ya que me observaba con esa mirada que parecía que fuera a saltar encima de mí en cualquier momento.

- Me encanta… - dijo conteniendo el aire, con la voz algo ronca – Pero… preferiría que te taparas… - yo abrí los ojos ante sus palabras, dejando entrever mi disgusto – No… no me malinterpretes… Estás bellísima así, si por mí fuera, no dejaría que volvieras a vestirte más... Pero estando así, no me facilitas el cumplir mi promesa.

Entonces un fogonazo de indignación me recorrió la mente. Estaba hasta las narices de sus indirectas con respecto a cumplir su promesa. Y así se lo hice ver.

- Qué promesa? Qué daño Edward? – le dije enfadada – Tan malo eres para mí? – él bajó la cabeza, pero creí ver un leve asentimiento al hacerlo. – Déjame a mí decidirlo… No crees que eso sería lo más justo? – le dije soltando fuego por los ojos.

- Bella… Tú decisión no sería justa, no sería correcta… Créeme – me dijo sin mirarme.

Me acerqué a él y le levanté la cara con mi mano, quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca.

- Mírame Edward –le exigí. Al hacerlo comprobé que su mirada estaba cargada de dudas. Era la primera vez que no tenía ese aire de confianza absoluta que él siempre desprendía. – Esa decisión es mía… Solo y exclusivamente mía, entendido? – Él asintió con pesadumbre. – Bien… voy a vestirme, será lo mejor, - me separé de él y miré para otro lado – Pasa y dúchate… esos chorritos son geniales – le dije en un intento de calmar el ambiente.

- Vale… decide lo que quieres cenar. En cuanto acabe de ducharme saldremos, de acuerdo? – yo asentí.

En ese momento me sentí triste. Con lo bien que había empezado nuestra escapada, todo se había torcido de una manera absurda.

Edward, que pareció oír mis pensamientos, se acercó a mí y me subió la cara con su dedo índice, acariciándome a su vez con el pulgar.

- Bella… sonríe. Sonríe para mí – yo lo miré e hice lo que me pidió. – Así está mucho mejor; no me gusta verte triste, y mucho menos si es por mi causa. – hice una mueca con la boca y él hizo algo que consiguió sacarme una sonrisa mucho más auténtica, aparte de hacer que mi corazón latiera igual que un tren de mercancías.

Se acercó y me dio un tierno beso en la comisura de mis labios. Tierno… pero que podía prometer ser mucho más que eso.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, mirándonos de una forma mística, mágica. Envueltos en nuestra propia burbuja personal. Edward sonrió levemente justo cuando se separaba de mí.

No le pregunté al respecto, pero tenía la sensación de que él podía oír, de alguna forma que no me explicaba, como mi corazón se encendía ante sus acciones conmigo.

Me saqué la idea de la cabeza, ya que era de lo más absurda… aparte de imposible.

- Anda, vete a ducharte… mientras, yo me visto, ok? – le dije intentando sonar despreocupada y animada cortando así el momento intenso.

Edward se metió en el baño; cuando me disponía a vestirme, otro bajón de fuerzas se apoderó de mí, haciéndome sentarme en la cama.

Estaba tan cansada otra vez, que lo que menos me apetecía era salir a ninguna parte.

Me acomodé en la cama, entre las suaves y confortables sabanas de raso.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida…

**_PV EDWARD_**

- Qué promesa? Qué daño Edward? – preguntó enfadada – Tan malo eres para mí? – Tuve que bajar la cabeza, no sabía cuánta razón llevaba en su simple pregunta; inconscientemente asentí. – Déjame a mí decidirlo… No crees que eso sería lo más justo? – sus ojos soltaban llamas de indignación.

- Bella… Tú decisión no sería justa, no sería correcta… Créeme – le dije sin poder mirarla.

Pero que me pasaba? Ahora que Bella estaba dando cada vez más muestras de su alto interés por mí, me entraban miedos y dudas absurdas… Bueno, no tan absurdas… Ella estaba sintiendo algo por un vampiro…

Era justo que sin ella saber que era yo, la dejara continuar? Aunque eso dependía de Carlisle, poco a poco estaba dándome cuenta de que quisiera o no, esa decisión ya no le pertenecía a él en exclusiva.

Pero no iba a rechazarla más… No podía ni quería. Estaba decidido y esta vez iba a ser irrevocable.

Salí de la ducha más animado. Llevaría a Bella a cenar a un bonito restaurante italiano que había en el puerto.

Cuando entré en la habitación, la imagen que mis ojos procesaron era la más preciosa de mi eterna vida:

Bella se había quedado dormida, acurrucada como un gatito en la cama, con su melena ondulada repartida por la almohada.

Me acerqué a ella despacio y me senté a su lado en la cama, contemplándola. Tenía el rostro en paz, bellísima… Pero sus ojeras estaban otra vez algo marcadas. Esta chica no estaba bien, estaba seguro de eso. Preferí no enturbiar mi imagen de ella con esos pensamientos, así que me acomodé a su lado con cuidado de no despertarla.

Al cabo de algo más de una hora contemplándola y velando su sueño, ella empezó a removerse hasta que acabó despertando.

- Ummm… Edward – me llamó adormilada – Cuánto he dormido? – se estiro en la cama, desperezándose.

- Poco más de una hora – le contesté en tono suave.

- Buf… estaba cansadísima – dijo acabando de estirarse aun perezosa.

- Si quieres, duerme un poco más, aún es temprano – La animé; todavía tenía algo marcadas las ojeras y su rostro no poseía su color rosado, sino uno ligeramente amarillento.

- Ufff… es tentadora la idea… pero, y tú? No es justo que te quedes despierto mirando como yo duermo – Generosa. Siempre posando un ojo en los intereses de los demás.

- No te preocupes, me estaba amorriñando… - me dejé caer en la cama, acomodándome – Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí tranquilos un ratito? – la animé; ella suspiro más que conforme con la idea.

Bella se volvió a enroscar como un gatito, dándome la espalda. Al cabo de unos minutos, su respiración pausada me confirmó que estaba prácticamente dormida otra vez.

Entonces, ella, medio abriendo un ojo girándose hacia mí, me agarró de un brazo y se lo pasó por su cintura, por encima de las sábanas, tirando de mí para que quedara echado a su lado, con mi pecho prácticamente pegado a su espalda.

- Así mejor… ummm… mucho mejor – murmuro.

Si mi corazón estuviera vivo, en ese mismo momento, me hubiera dado un infarto. Aunque con tan solo sentir su tacto en mi mano, esa sensación tan maravillosa de cosquilleo, de calambre… Me invadió el cuerpo entero.

Eran tan maravillosa la sensación de tenerla así, entre mis brazos… Y más aun viendo como ella se abría a mí. Como iba confiando en mí poco a poco, entregándome su amistad, y lo que parecía… algo más que eso.

Me quedé mirando como dormía, plácidamente. Era tan relajante verla, que parecía que mi cuerpo recordaba vagamente lo que se sentía al poder cerrar los ojos y descansar con el sueño.

Bella durmió casi otra hora más. Esta vez despertó más animada, con las fuerzas renovadas.

- Buenas tardes… o más bien, podría decir noches – sonrió ella mirando hacía la ventana, la cual dejaba ver el crepúsculo tempranero. Ya estábamos en noviembre, por lo que oscurecía muy temprano.

- Yo acabo de despertar – le dije bostezando. Fachada. – Te apetece que salgamos a dar un paseo? No parece que haga demasiado frío.

- Umm… me parece perfecto. Me visto y nos vamos, ok? – con las mismas, salió de la cama de un salto y se fue al baño a prepararse.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió lista para nuestro paseo.

Salimos del hotel y nos pusimos a caminar. Yo conocía Seattle a la perfección, ya que había estado allí en varias ocasiones, así que le hice de guía.

Cuando llevábamos unos pocos pasos andados, Bella me miró bajando la intensidad de sus pasos, para posteriormente mirar mi brazo.

- Puedo? – preguntó sonriéndome.

- Claro… por supuesto. Será un placer. – Le extendí mi brazo como un caballero y ella lo aceptó pasando el suyo, agarrando su mano con la otra.

La sensación de tenerla así agarrada a mí, era perfecta. Sublime.

Dimos un placentero paseo por la ciudad, hablando sobre el hospital de Forks. Le hablé de mi trabajo, de que era el responsable de las admisiones de los pacientes, de temas de seguros, y de los contratos del personal, así como de conceder vacaciones, días libres y demás.

Ella me habló de lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo de enfermera. Que había sacado nota de sobra para optar a la carrera de medicina, pero que le gustaba más el trato personal y cercano de las enfermeras.

Así, charlando animadamente, nos dio la hora de cenar.

- Dónde quieres cenar? – le pregunté. Debía de tener hambre, ya que volvía a tener mala cara.

- Pues no sé… pero tengo hambre… - dijo de forma pausada. Otra vez que las fuerzas le fallaban. Tenía que inventarme algo para conseguir que Bella se mirara… No era normal esa bajada y recuperación de fuerza. – Qué te parece si nos vamos al hotel otra vez y pedimos algo al servicio de habitaciones? – dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

- Me parece perfecto! – exclamé. Que más quería que tenerla solo para mí en aquella habitación.

Pedimos un taxi de vuelta ya que nos habíamos alejado del hotel y comprobé perfectamente que un paseo de regreso se le hubiera hecho demasiado pesado.

Una vez en la habitación, le entregué la carta y ella empezó a protestar por los precios.

- Joder Edward… es todo carísimo… - gruñó.

- Por favor Bella… No te pongas pesada con el tema del dinero. – le dije mirándola condescendiente – No me habías dado permiso para mimarte? – le pregunté alzando una ceja.

- Sí, pero… - me acerqué a ella y puse mi dedo índice en su barbilla, aprovechando a acariciarle la cara con el pulgar.

- Pero nada… - le dije para callarla.

Ella separo mi dedo de su boca, pero sin quitarlo de su cara.

- Pero el problema será cuando volvamos… me vas a acostumbrar mal. – dijo sonriendo. Pero había pena en sus palabras.

Cuando volviéramos muchas cosas iban a ir cambiando. Si ella me daba claros indicios de su interés por mí, cosa que ya estaba haciendo, me encargaría de ello. Lo primero sería hablar con Carlisle, por supuesto.

- Bueno… cuando regresemos, ya veremos. Ahora disfruta el momento, de acuerdo? – le dije sonriéndole – Si veo que te has acostumbrado demasiado, tendré que hacer algo al respecto – continué divertido.

Ella me miró alzando una ceja, de forma divertida también.

- A ver… trae – le cogí la carta de las manos – Yo pediré… A ver si acierto con el menú.

Llamé al servicio de habitaciones y pedí varios platos: mexicanos, italianos, griegos, españoles… Seguro que con alguno acertaba.

Mi suerte fue que acerté con todos. Bella estuvo más que encantada con la elección del menú.

- Ummm… estoy llenísima, jaja – rió – Has acertado de pleno en todo. La ensalada griega nunca la había probado, y realmente estaba deliciosa.

- Muchas gracias. Imaginé que te gustaría; Carlisle nos dijo que te gustaba mucho la verdura; que eras una chica muy sana – reí.

- Así es… hay que comer sano – dijo alzando la cabeza con aire triunfal.

- Bella… te gustaría jugar al ajedrez? El otro día jugaste con Jasper… - ella abrió los ojos emocionándose ante la idea. – Podría enseñarte algunos trucos para la próxima vez que juegues contra él. Qué me dices?

- Sííí… claro. Me encantará Edward. – la emoción de su voz, me hizo a mí emocionarme como si jugar al ajedrez fuera lo más maravilloso de este mundo.

Coloqué el tablero y nos pusimos en el suelo, como habían hecho ella y Jasper en mi casa.

Después de varias partidas enseñándole algunos trucos, jugamos en serio, perdiendo ella. La cual se enfadó, en broma, lanzándome un cojín. Yo le seguí el juego, y al final, acabamos revolcándonos en el suelo, jugando a darnos toques.

En una de estas, me situé encima suyo, agarrándole las manos por encima de su cabeza, quedando nuestras caras a escasos centímetros. Su aliento entraba por mi olfato arremolinándose en mi cerebro, teniendo que sacar todo mi autocontrol para no besarla. Pero lo mejor, es que había quedado entre sus piernas. La posición no podía ser más sensual… Aunque decir "sexual", hubiera sido más correcta.

Su respiración estaba agitada y sabía que no era exclusivamente por nuestro juego, y su corazón latía desaforado bajo su pecho.

Abrió la boca y exhaló aire en mi dirección, pasándose la lengua por los labios; era un gesto tan sensual… inhalé absorbiendo todo su aroma. La lengua me picaba por juntarse con la suya.

No podía más… Ya no había autocontrol, había consumido todas mis reservas a lo largo del día de hoy, y esto había agotado esas reservas de un mazazo.

Empecé a acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios despacio. Quería que el momento fuera único. Imborrable, inmejorable.

Cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, su móvil sonó haciéndola dar un brinco debajo de mí. Por supuesto la solté para que fuera a contestar.

- No puedo creerlo… - murmuró molesta al comprobar la identidad del llamante.

Descolgó, hablando con un tono molesto.

- Qué es lo que quieres? – contestó de forma cansina.

_- Me he enterado que no estás en Forks. Llegaste ayer y hoy ya no estás… No hay quien te pille_ – era el lobo. El maldito Alpha.

- Si Jake… Tuve que venir a Seattle y aproveche a hacer unos asuntos. Pasaré la noche aquí. Algo más?

_- Podías haberme dicho que ibas y te hubiera acompañado… Así no estarías sola. _– Aunque el lobo se mostraba preocupado de forma sincera, la finalidad de su pregunta no era otra que averiguar si estaba con alguien de mi familia.

- Jacob, quién te ha dicho que esté sola? - le preguntó con fastidio.

_- Qué quieres decir? Con quien has ido? _– Su tono, era despreocupado. Sabía fingir bien; ya que de esta forma, podía sacarle más información a Bella.

- Con Edward… Con Edward Cullen. – le contestó tajante

_- Quéee? No me jodas Bella… con toda la gente con la que podías haber ido, lo eliges precisamente a él… Ni que lo hubieras hecho apropósito por molestarme – _Protestó enfadándose sobremanera.

Bella se apartó de mí, yéndose al otro extremo de la habitación. Yo me hice el despistado, pero podía oír perfectamente la conversación entre ellos.

- No te incumbe con quien alterne, Jacob. Y por supuestísimo que no lo hecho con la finalidad de molestarte… Ni siquiera había pensado en ti cuando surgió el venir juntos Edward y yo. Mi mundo hace mucho que dejo de moverse en torno a ti… A ver cuando te metes eso en la cabeza de una puta vez – le dijo enfadada. Muy enfadada.

_- Joder Bella… Ya lo sé… Claro que lo sé, pero duele. Duele ver como tú has rehecho tu vida apartándome de un manotazo, mientras yo sigo queriéndote como el mismísimo primer día. _– Eso dejó trastocada a Bella, y siendo sinceros, a mí también. Era increíble el amor que transmitían sus palabras _– Acaso no significó nada para ti lo del otro día? Porqué yo no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza… Todavía tengo tu olor gravado en mi mente… _-Confirmado. Ellos se habían acostado; por eso Jasper captaba esos sentimientos de Bella nada más mencionarlo a él.

Un dolor y estado de celos me recorrió el cuerpo. Si lo tuviera delante ahora mismo, no habría nada que me impidiera matarlo. Aunque me costase esconderme por toda mi eternidad… Pero esa sensación duro poco, ya que la contestación de Bella me dejo perplejo, a la par que feliz:

- Jacob… para… para! – le alzó la voz – No me hagas esto… En qué quedamos el otro día? En que no volveríamos a mencionarlo jamás. Fue un impulso… Un error, un maldito error! – volvió a alzar la voz. – No debió ocurrir nunca. Jamás. Yo ya lo he olvidado y te recomiendo que tú también lo hagas. Ten en cuenta que yo soy una mujer libre, pero tú eres un hombre comprometido con otra chica, por la cual me dejaste tirada como a una maldita y miserable colilla. Se consecuente con tus actos… Y… con esto no quiero decir que te replantes tu compromiso con ella, ni mucho menos, sino todo lo contrario; céntrate en ella… solo en ella. Estás fuera de mi vida; para siempre. Te pediría… No, te ordeno que no vuelvas a llamarme más a no ser para algo estrictamente necesario, y el saber dónde estoy, no lo es. Queda claro? Y te recomendaría que no siguieras indagando con quien ando o con quien no. Estoy muy a gusto con Edward... y si tiene que surgir algo entre nosotros, - ahí bajo más el tono de voz - solo el tiempo y nosotros mismos lo dirá; no tú.

_- Bella… Bella, espera… tranquilízate… Piensa lo que estás diciendo. No sabes nada de esa familia, Bella... Sigamos hablando, Bella... _- le suplicaba él.

- No Jacob, déjame en paz. No sé qué es lo que os pasa con los Cullen, pero para mí son una familia perfecta, maravillosa y la cual me ha ayudado mucho en unos momentos muy delicados, así que déjame fuera de vuestras absurdas disputas. Ya nos veremos a mi vuelta. Adiós. – y sin más, le colgó, apagando su teléfono móvil.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana durante más de un minuto. Imagino que serenándose. Tomo aire y se giró hacía mí con una sonrisa bastante forzada en la cara. Se había quedado completamente lívida.

- Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esta conversación. – me dijo avergonzada.

- Tranquila, he intentado no escuchar – le dije mostrando una sonrisa conciliadora.

- Ok. Voy a ponerme el pijama, estoy cansada… y esta llamada me ha… estresado – sonrió, ahora de forma algo más genuina, al mencionar a propósito nuestra palabra. – Por qué no buscas una película y la vemos acomodados en la cama?

- Claro, por supuesto. – le contesté yendo hacía la televisión y encendiéndola.

Al cabo de un rato, Bella salió con el pijama que le había regalo puesto. Había recobrado algo de color en las mejillas, pero seguía estando más pálida de lo normal.

Yo ya estaba metido en la cama, en un extremo, dejándole el resto para ella.

Una vez se acomodó hacía el medio de esta, me miró alzando una ceja sonriéndome de forma traviesa.

- Puedes acercarte… vas a acabar cayéndote de la cama – acentuó más su sonrisa picardiosa. – No muerdo… - y alzó ambas cejas pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Inhalé aire… soltándolo en forma de suspiro. Aunque intenté que fuera un gesto discreto, intuí que ella lo había notado, ya que una traviesa y débil carcajada salió de su boca. Si supiera que el que muerde soy yo… seguramente no se reiría tanto.

Me acerqué a ella, pero no sabía exactamente como ponerme; ella que intuyó mis dudas, hizo todo el trabajo:

Cogió mi brazo y lo depositó bajo su cuello, usándolo como almohada, dejándolo caer sobre su hombro. Aunque en todo momento tuvo el cuidado de que nuestros cuerpos, debajo de las sábanas, no se llegaran a tocar.

Nos pusimos a ver la película que había elegido, y al cabo de pocos minutos, Bella empezó a acomodarse, buscando mejor posición.

Y cual fue? Apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho, pasando su brazo por mi cintura. No contenta con eso, movió una de sus piernas, apoyándola sobre una de las mías.

La tenía prácticamente encima de mí… Y yo, era el hombre más feliz del universo.

- Me encanta dormir contigo Edward… - murmuró. No supe muy bien si estaba dormida o si estaba despierta… Pero sea como fuere, lo dijo porque lo pensaba.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír… Con una sonrisa de tonto… De tonto enamorado. Y ese sentimiento anuló completamente al deseo sexual. El único deseo que tenía en esos momentos era que el tiempo no corriera; que las agujas del reloj nos dieran una tregua y se detuvieran.

A la mañana siguiente nos vestimos y desayunamos en el hotel. Después salimos a pasear.

La llevé al museo de ciencias naturales. Sabía que ese museo le encantaría, como así fue.

- Guauuu, Edward… esto es genial… En serio, me encanta. – me decía de forma exaltada.

- Supuse que te gustaría – le contesté feliz por mi acierto.

- Gustar? Más que eso… Estoy alucinada – decía mientras tiraba de mí para ver todo lo que allí exponían. No quería perderse nada.

Paramos a comer en una cafetería muy acogedora, y nos quedamos durante un largo rato conversando. Cuanto más sabía de ella, más me fascinaba. Estaba completamente rendido a sus encantos, a su personalidad… a Ella.

Llegamos al hotel y Bella se acostó un rato. Decía encontrarse cansada… otra vez.

Esto empezaba a ser más que alarmante… No eran normales esas subidas y bajadas de fuerza y vitalidad. Bella tenía que tener algo, seguro.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea brillante: Llevaría a Bella a cenar a un restaurante cubano muy conocido en la ciudad. Era un impresionante salón, con una pista de baile y las mesas la rodeaban. Después de las cenas, las parejas salían a la pista a bailar.

Estaba seguro que a Bella le gustaría.

Bajé a la recepción y le compre un vestido para la ocasión. Mientras lo estaba eligiendo, mi móvil sonó… Alice, quien sino…

- Hermanitoooo! Me parece genial tu idea. A Bella le encantará, lo he visto! – exclamó feliz, alabando mi idea. – A parte del vestido, debes comprarle los complementos… zapatos, ropa interior…

Alice me dio una sesión de moda por teléfono. La verdad es que en los zapatos sí que había caído, pero en los "complementos", debía de reconocer que no.

- Pídele vez en la peluquería. Enséñale a la esteticista el vestido y los complementos que hayas elegido eso la ayudara a la hora de maquillarla, ok? Y un masaje le vendría de perlas… Aunque a lo mejor prefieres dárselo tú mismo… jeje! - ya podía imaginar la cara de picardía que estaría poniendo mi duendecillo.

- Gracias Alice… No sé qué haría sin ti. Me harás quedar genial… Gracias. Te compensaré, te lo prometo. – le dije sincero.

- Sí, lo sé. – me contestó risueña. - Por cierto… la noche tiene muy buenas perspectivas de acabar… cómo lo diría…? Calentita… Así que si no has cazado estos días, te recomendaría que lo hicieras a la mayor brevedad. Bella aun dormirá casi una hora más, y sumando lo que tardará en la sesión de peluquería… tienes algo más de tres horas en total.

Hice todo lo que mi hermana me recomendó. Después de elegir el vestido, escogí para Bella los zapatos, ropa interior, medias, bolso y todo lo necesario. A parte, claro está, de pedirle vez en la peluquería… Con masaje incluido. No sabía cómo acabaría la noche, pero si ella necesitaba otro masaje, yo estaría encantado de dárselo.

Entonces las palabras de mí hermana, comenzaron a resonar en mi cabeza… Cómo de "calentita" acabaría la noche? Nos acostaríamos Bella y yo? Haríamos el amor? Y… cómo lo sentiría yo?

En mi vida me había acostado con alguna que otra vampira… pero nunca con una humana. Y menos aún, sintiendo todo lo que sentía por _mi Bella_. Esta sería la primera vez que realmente _haría el amor._

Seguí el consejo que me había dado Alice y salí a cazar. Aunque lo había hecho el día antes de venir, quería estar sobradamente preparado por si acababa sucediendo algo entre nosotros.

No quería correr ni el más mínimo riesgo… Y muchísimo menos con Bella. Si algo le ocurriera por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría. Buscaría mi muerte con todas mis fuerzas, que no eran pocas…

Aunque encontrarla sería fácil… una visita a los Vulturis, montando un poco de "jaleo", bastaría para que mi vida terminara rápidamente.

Me saqué esas ideas de mi cabeza y salí lo más apresurado que pude a cazar. No tenía que alejarme mucho, pero no quería arriesgarme a que Bella tuviera que esperar por mí.

**Yo quiero un hombre asi... Que te invite a un hotelazo, que te compre lencería cara, y que te aprovisione de vestido y complementos para una salida original y romántica... bueno, quiero un hombre así y que tenga una hermana como Alice, jajaja!**

**Pasará algo después de la cena?**

**Lo sabremos en el siguiente capi... PROMETO NO TARDAR EN SUBIRLO... ok?**

**Un BESAZOOOO!**


	22. Chapter 22 La cena

**CAPITULO 22 LA CENA**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PV BELLA<strong>_

Cuando desperté, me encontraba nueva. La siesta me había sentado de fábula. Me giré en la cama, pero Edward no estaba. En ese momento, me fijé que encima de la mesita de noche, había un papel. 

_Bella, _

_Baja al salón de belleza. Tienes cita para las 6:30._

_Voy a llevarte a un sitio muy especial…_

_Por cierto… mira la caja que tienes en la sala._

_No tardo… _

_Besos, Edward._

Hice lo que la nota me ponía: Me dirigí a la sala, y allí descansaba una preciosa caja con un enorme lazo rojo, junto con varias bolsas.

Al abrirlo me quedé de piedra…

Dónde pensaba llevarme Edward?

No sé de dónde, pero de pronto, unas inaguantables ganas de saber nuestro destino se apoderaron de mí y de mí estado de ánimo, acelerándome.

Me metí a toda prisa en la ducha y me unté el cuerpo con las cremas que allí había por gentileza del hotel. Puede comprobar que el perfume que yo usaba, estaba en el baño. Eso me hizo sonreír…

"Gentileza del señor Cullen", pensé.

Bajé al salón de belleza y la esteticien y la peluquera ya me esperaban.

- Su marido nos ha informado que va a darle una sorpresa… y por supuesto nos ha dicho donde piensa llevarla… - sonrieron cómplices – pero no vamos a decírselo, jaja – rieron divertidas. – No se preocupe por nada, señora Cullen… – al llamarme así, un escalofrío de satisfacción me invadió el cuerpo, dándole una sacudida a mi corazón – la dejaremos perfecta para su cita – y volvieron a sonreír.

"O sea que Edward había dicho que éramos matrimonio?"

Bueno, eso era lo lógico; ya que nos alojábamos juntos, en la misma habitación, y me había pedido cita en el salón de belleza… Sí, era lo más lógico. Así evitábamos habladurías y chismorreos.

Pero la idea seguía gustándome; demasiado.

Después de más de dos horas de sesión intensiva de peluquería, maquillaje, manicura y pedicura estaba más que lista para mi "cita misteriosa".

Subí a nuestra habitación y en la gran mesa redonda que daba acceso al salón, había dispuesto un grandísimo, a la par que hermoso, ramo de rosas rojas. Por supuesto, entre las bellísimas flores había una nota de Edward.

_Para la atención de la señorita Swan:_

_Te espero en el recibidor a las 8:00._

_Estoy deseando verte…_

_Atentamente, Edward_

Estoy deseando verte

Esa frase se quedó grabada en mi cerebro de forma automática. Pero exactamente… qué es lo que significaba? Estaba yo dándole más valor del que realmente tenía? O era un mensaje claro y conciso, sin misterios ni ocultaciones? La segunda teoría me gustó mucho más que la primera, sobre todo ateniéndome a que Edward estos días estaba más… comunicativo, agradable y en cierta manera, cariñoso que de costumbre.

Y otra vez las dudas… por un lado estaba encantada con la idea de que Edward pudiera sentir algo más por mí… pero por otro lado… tenía miedo de volver a sufrir, de volver a entregar mi corazón, cosa que ya estaba haciendo pese a mis reparos, y que me lo volvieran a pisotear de aquella forma que había hecho en su día Jacob.

En estos momentos, Carlisle estaba perdiendo posiciones respecto a mis dudas. Por supuesto, él seguía ahí… Pero ahora que estábamos Edward y yo solos… las dudas se hacían presentes entre nosotros; sin factores externos. Sin tener tanta consideración por la opinión de Carlisle. Ya que puestos a pensar, a lo mejor no le parecía tan mala idea que su hijo predilecto y yo estuviésemos juntos…

Me saqué la idea de la cabeza y acabé de vestirme. La verdad es que Edward había pensado en todo:

El vestido, zapatos, bolso, más lencería, hasta un abrigo precioso de lana negro; pero lo que más me sorprendió y me sacó una sonrisa, fue que se acordó hasta de las medias.

Cuando acabé, me miré al espejo y la imagen que me devolvió me encantó. No solía ser vanidosa, pero la verdad es que el trabajo de la peluquera y de la esteticien, había sido perfecto. Y acompañándolo del fabuloso vestido que Edward había elegido, todo en consonancia me hacía parecer muy atractiva. Esperaba que él opinara exactamente lo mismo. Lo deseaba; como jamás había querido parecer deseable para ningún hombre.

Al bajar al recibidor me puse a mirar en todas las direcciones, buscándolo. A los pocos instantes, me sentí observada, me giré y ahí estaba él… Deslumbrante.

Llevaba un pantalón vaquero azul oscuro ajustado al cuerpo, marcando sus increíbles muslos y de paso, lo que no eran los muslos; una camisa negra de rayas azules haciendo juego con mi vestido, y una americana. Estaba irresistible, abrumador, impresionante… pero sobre todo, deseable.

- Vamos? – Me dijo tendiéndome su brazo – un coche nos espera para llevarnos a cenar.

- Claro… - le contesté sonriéndole con ganas, pero con unos nervios que me corroían las venas.

Un coche fabuloso nos esperaba a la puerta del hotel. El chofer se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Edward, el cual me ayudó a subir.

Debía reconocer que me impresionaban esos modales en Edward. Él, que de primeras me había ofrecido una imagen de sí mismo tan brusca y desagradable, se mostraba ahora como un auténtico caballero; de los que ya no quedan… los cuales se habían extinguido en el siglo XX. Me recordaba al Edward de "Sentido y Sensibilidad"; el cual era mi personaje favorito. Para mí, era más encantador que el propio Romeo, de Shespeare.

En ese momento, una sonrisa me atravesó la cara; gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Edward.

- De qué te ríes? – me preguntó curioso.

- De una similitud que acabo de hacer – le contesté escondiendo mi sonrisa juguetona.

Él me miró alzando una ceja y moviendo la cara instándome a decirle la "similitud".

- Esta bien… Tus modales me recuerdan a Edward Ferras… el protagonista de "Sentido y Sensibilidad" – le dije mordiéndome el labio.

Él se quedó por un instante perplejo. Cómo si hubiera dicho algo extraño. Por un momento creí que el símil le había ofendido por algo, ya que su cara reflejaba algo de malestar; aunque realmente no entendía el porqué de que le hubiera molestado.

- Edward? – Lo llamé pasado un minuto – No quería ofenderte… tus modales me parecen algo exquisito. No hay caballeros como tú, están extinguidos – le dije sonriendo algo tímida, haciendo rodar mis ojos.

- Me agrada que te guste que te trate así. La verdad es que ya no hay mujeres que acepten el brazo de un… caballero, o que permitan que les abran las puertas. – dijo pensativo. – Ahora queréis igualdad para todo… no entendiendo el gesto de respeto que implica dejar pasar a alguien mientras tú esperas – me miraba sonriente, pero entonces su mirada cambio por una pícara – Entonces, si yo soy Edward Ferras… tú eres…? – dejó la pregunta en el aire con toda la intención.

- Elinor Dashbooth, por supuestísimo – le dije alzando la cabeza y sonriendo ante la broma.

- Por supuestísimo… - contestó sonriendo. – Sabes que ellos… acaban juntos, verdad? – sus palabras llevaban un toque de broma, pero su cara se quedó seria; mirándome fija e intensamente.

Giré mi cara para mirarlo con una sonrisa en ella, pero al ver su rostro la sonrisa se difuminó para dar paso a un leve jadeo.

Me miraba fijamente, con un brillo especial saliéndole de los ojos el cual parecía que quemaba mis pupilas, pero ante el cual no era capaz de apartar la vista; me tenía… hipnotizada y lo peor de todo es que con mi pleno consentimiento.

- Bella? – me instó a responderle acercándose un poquito hacía mí; haciendo que su aliento golpeara contra mi boca, haciéndome respirar profundo de forma inconsciente para llenar mi paladar de su sabor, el cual se presentaba de lo más apetecible para mi lengua.

- Sí… - susurré – sé que ellos acaban juntos. Es una historia de amor preciosa… una de mis favoritas – seguí susurrando, pero con mis ojos clavados de forma perpetua en sus orbes dorados y brillantes.

Edward se acercó un poco más; sentía como el beso estaba cada vez más próximo; inminente. La lengua me picaba llamando a la suya a gritos silenciosos, pasándomela por los labios para posteriormente mordisqueármelos; gesto que no pasaba desapercibido para Edward, el cual, aunque quería ser discreto, no podía evitar posar su atención en mis labios humedos.

Volvió a acercarse otro poquito; muy despacio… Nuestras narices prácticamente se rozaban. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y mi pulso, y suponía que el de él también, estaba agitado, bombeando mi sangre de manera frenética, pero el momento se estaba alargando en exceso.

Prolongar el momento del beso, sobre todo del primero, es excitante, pero cuando se supera el tiempo normalmente establecido, empieza a aparecer la sensación a angustia y desesperación; así que antes de que eso llegara a ocurrir, y suponiendo que Edward no quería cometer ningún movimiento en falso y por eso se lo estaba pensando tanto, decidí ser yo quien acortara un poquito más la distancia para darle a entender de una forma clara y concisa que sí, que estaba deseando que me besara.

Justo en el momento en que acorté hacia él los dos centímetros escasos que nos separaban, él se echó para atrás. No fue un movimiento del todo brusco, pero si rápido y repentino; y por supuesto, para nada esperado. Se quedó en su posición original mirándome con disculpa en los ojos, pero no solo había ese sentimiento en su rostro. También había temor y… hambre; incluso en la penumbra de la noche pude distinguir, o eso me pareció, que sus ojos se habían oscurecido, pareciendo casi hasta negros.

Los míos mostraban el sabor agrio del rechazo; haciendo que mi cara se mostrara tensa y mi cuerpo estuviera rígido igual que un palo.

- Señores, hemos llegado – anunció el chofer sacándonos del embrujo de miradas al que estábamos mutuamente sometidos.

- Gracias Enrique. Te llamaremos cuando queramos volver de regreso al hotel, de acuerdo? – le respondió Edward con sus, ahora, habituales modales.

El tal Enrique bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta a Edward el cual dio rápidamente la vuelta al coche para ayudarme a bajar a mí.

Lo miré con una sonrisa algo tímida agradeciéndole el gesto. Pero mi cara reflejaba el disgusto por lo que acababa de pasar, o mejor dicho, lo que "no" había llegado a pasar, y Edward lo notó.

Era increíble la facilidad que tenía ese hombre para darse cuenta de hasta el más mínimo cambio en las fracciones faciales; el más leve suspiro, gurguteo, o cambio de sentimientos. Era algo que llevaba fijándome desde que habíamos llegado a Chicago, aunque en ese momento no le di mayor importancia. Llegando a la conclusión de que era un hombre observador… Excesivamente observador.

Acompañando el gesto de abrirme la puerta del coche, extendió su brazo para que me agarrara de él, mirándome simpático y con una sonrisa graciosa en su rostro.

- Señorita Dashbooth? – me preguntó a la vez que estiraba el brazo hacía mí.

- Señor Ferras… - le seguí la broma mientras pasaba mi mano por su musculado brazo.

Echamos a andar y cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos entrando un restaurante cubano. Me quedé boquiabierta; tanto por el sitio escogido por Edward, como por el local en general.

Era algo increíble. Parecía que hubiéramos cambiando no solo de estado, sino de país; ya que la decoración del restaurante era espectacular, haciéndote sentir como si realmente estuvieras en Cuba.

- Te gusta? – me preguntó Edward después de unos minutos; los cuales me dejo para que asimilara.

- Claro! – exclamé mirándolo todo con ojos curiosos. – Es increíble! Cómo se te ha ocurrido traerme a un sitio como este? – le pregunté entre sorprendida y divertida.

- Sé que te gusta bailar… y tenía la esperanza y la casi certeza de que te encantaría.

- Pues sí; así ha sido… Me encanta Edward, en serio. – le dije agarrándolo del brazo haciéndolo girar hasta encararme. – Es genial! Has acertado de pleno, en serio. No lo olvidaré jamás, te lo aseguro. – clavé mi mirada en la suya de forma intensa, notando como se me escapaban de ellos chispazos de emoción y… qué demonios! De deseo por él. Estaba completamente derretida ante él.

Pero por supuesto, no podía dejarme ver así. Aun había muchas trabas para dejarme sentir y percibir las sensaciones del cortejo ante mí. Por lo que bajé la mirada, cambiándola por una simpática y divertida.

- Entramos? O vamos a quedarnos en la puerta? – le piqué sonriendo como una niña traviesa.

Él reaccionó rápido a mi cambio de actitud no dándole importancia al cambio en mi mirada; la cual había pasado en tan solo unos instantes de una devoradora, a una simpática.

- Claro! Estoy deseando que veas el interior del restaurante; - sonrió de forma melosa – me encanta lo expresiva que eres. Sabes controlar las reacciones para que no sean excesivas, pero tienes ese punto de natural, de espontánea que me encanta… Que me atrae… - ahí se cayó. Se forma abrupta, dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.

Yo por mi parte, sonreí mordisqueándome el labio, intentando ser discreta ante su comentario "indiscreto", pero una sensación de vanidad y de satisfacción se recorría la columna vertebral. Sensación que no sabía por qué, intuía que Edward estaba notando por su forma de mirarme; con esa sonrisa que le salía a borbotones de los ojos, y la cual me encantaba.

La distribución de las mesas formaba un semi circulo; en el medio había una enorme pista de baile y coronándola, un atril lleno de instrumentos musicales… O sea, que había una orquesta que tocaba en directo. Ese sitio era una autentica pasada!

Pero una ligera duda inundo mi cabeza:_ Si había música… ¿Bailaríamos?_

Edward hizo que nos atendieran y un metre ataviado con ropa muy acorde al restaurante nos llevó a nuestra mesa.

Estábamos sentados al bode de la pista de baile, la vista no podía ser mejor. Al momento de sentarnos, anunciaron por el micrófono central de la orquesta, que la susodicha comenzaría a tocar en breves, con música relajada para amenizar la cena de los comensales.

Después de revisar una y mil veces la carta, acabamos por pedir la cena en conjunto. Yo no había estado nunca en un restaurante cubano, y por lo tanto, nunca había probado su comida… pero lo que me extraño, y bastante, es que Edward, el cual ya había estado allí, tampoco sabía que pedir; se le veía incluso más perdido que a mí misma.

_"Había estado en ese sitio y no había cenado?" Eso era imposible!_

Intenté despejarme la cabeza de ideas absurdas, y centrarme en lo que estaba y con quien estaba; sobre todo eso último.

La velada fue discurriendo de lo más tranquila, amena y placentera. De vez en cuando nos lanzábamos alguna indirecta que otra, acabando por sacarme los colores…solo a mí, porque Edward, aunque tenía los síntomas de un sonrojo, su piel jamás se tornaba colorada, algún que otro acercamiento… pero nada demasiado importante o significativo. Que había feeling entre nosotros? Si, y mucho!

Entonces mi pregunta sobre si bailaríamos, quedo completamente resuelta.

- No tardarán en comenzar a tocar – comentó Edward mirando hacía la orquesta.

- Cómo que no tardarán en tocar? – repetí yo en forma de pregunta. – Pero si llevan toda la cena tocando!

- Si, para amenizar la cena… Ahora que la gente ya está acabando, toca bajarla… - me miró sonriendo con esa picardía que me hipnotizaba, a lo que yo lo miré de un modo similar, alzando una ceja – bailando! – finalizó, envolviendo la palabra de forma sensual.

- Ahhhh! – no supe más que decir.

Siempre me había encantado bailar, y no la hacía nada mal por lo que no tenía vergüenza. Pero la salsa era un baile muy sensual, y a poco que te "esmeraras" podía volverse sexual en cuestión de segundos.

Esos movimientos de cadera, frotando un cuerpo con el otro, deslizando las manos por el cuerpo del otro, las caras acercándose, los cuerpos calientes, las respiraciones agitadas… Vamos, era un calentamiento sexual en toda regla.

Nos acabamos el postre y la orquesta cambió el ritmo interpretando una salsa; suave, para ir haciendo boca.

Junto con el postre, nos trajeron un chupito digestivo típico de cuba, por supuesto: un Pru, una bebida hecha a base de raíces, el cual ayuda a que los alimentos entren en digestión.

Después, los camareros iban pasando bandejas con bebida, las cuales iban explicando a los clientes.

Uno de los susodichos camareros se acercó a nuestra mesa y nos tentó con los combinados.

- Buenas noches señores, les apetece probar algún coctel? – nos preguntó muy educado y sonriente.

- Bella, te apetece probar alguno? – me preguntó Edward ilusionado.

- Claro… pero no conozco ninguno… - me excusé.

El camarero muy paciente, comenzó a explicarme qué llevaba cada coctel, decantándome por un Saoco, una bebida de ron, agua de coco y hielo.

Al ratito, el mismo camarero volvió a pasar y me decanté por un mojito, ron, limón, azúcar y hierbabuena. Algo más fuerte, y sobre todo, más dulce.

La orquesta ya tocaba canciones más fuertes, más bailables, y a mí los dos cocteles me estaban haciendo entrar en calor. Y viendo que Edward no se decidía a sacarme a bailar, fui dándole pistas:

Comencé a mover la pierna y los dedos de la mano al son la de música, y a dejar el cuerpo balancearse levemente, a ver si así, le quedaba claro que sí que quería bailar.

- Bella… me preguntaba… sí tú… - titubeaba – Te gustaría bailar? – me preguntó mirándome con duda.

- Claro! – le contesté efusiva – Llevo un rato deseando que me lo pidas – y lo miré tentándolo; retándolo más bien, con ese punto juguetón en la mirada que sabía que a él le fascinaba.

- Estupendo… prepárate entonces – me siguió el reto.

Esto iba a ponerse interesante; estaba más que segura de ello.

Salimos a la pista justo cuando empezaba una nueva pieza y yo empecé a mirar hacía todo el mundo a ver cómo bailaban, cómo se movían al son de la música.

Entonces Edward se acercó a mí oído, sigiloso como siempre, y me susurró:

- Tranquila, tú déjate llevar… - su voz era sensual, atrayente. Parecía que su invitación traía algo más que simplemente el referirse al baile. O eso, o que yo oía donde no había nada que escuchar.

Y así hice; me dejé llevar por él. Por su seguridad la cual no le falló en ese momento. Me agarró con suavidad, pero con fuerza y me pegó a su cuerpo; colocó nuestras manos en la posición adecuada y poco a poco comenzamos a danzar al ritmo de la salsa.

Al principio íbamos con cautela; bailando de una forma coreografiada, pero poco a poco comenzamos a relajarnos bailando más sueltos; disfrutando el momento.

Y durante varias piezas, lo único que hicimos fue divertirnos, bailar, reír… pero sin acciones escondidas que te mantuvieran en alerta.

Decidimos sentarnos un ratito y aprovechar a beber algo para refrescarnos, y otra vez ese camarero tan amable se acercó a nosotros a tentarnos con alguna de esas bebidas exóticas.

Está vez me decanté por un Mulata, ron, limonada, crema de cacao y hielo picado… Exquisíta!

La orquesta se tomó un descanso mientras nosotros seguíamos sentados en nuestra mesa, conversando tranquila y agradablemente. Conociéndonos.

Edward me hablaba de sus estudios, de lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo y de sus aficiones, tales como el piano, componer, y el darle "grasa" al coche para despejar de las tensiones. De la familia, que aunque era un poco raro, a todos les encantaba haberse hecho adultos y seguir conviviendo juntos; y que no les costaba nada en absoluto compartir techo… Aunque eso mismo lo había adivinado yo en tres noches que me había quedado a dormir.

Yo le relaté de mi vida con mi madre, y los problemas con Phil, los cuales me llevaron a vivir esos dos años en Forks, los cuales fueron de los más felices de mi vida.

- Me alegro de que te gusten los pueblos pequeños… es raro en la gente joven. Por lo normal suelen apetecerles más ciudades grandes y ruidosas, jaja! – reía y conversaba relajadamente.

- Bueno… a vosotros también os gusta Forks, no? Y sois más o menos de mí misma edad – le refuté.

- Sí, pero nosotros hemos vivido en varios sitios, entre ellos ciudades grandes, siguiendo a Carlisle en sus trabajos, por lo que ahora nos apetecía algo tranquilo para vivir. Eso no significa que en algún tiempo nos gustaría cambiar de zona, probar las exquisiteces de una gran ciudad…

- Claro… es lógico. Además, antes o después, os gustaría probar la vida en solitario, en pareja – dije sin mala intención… pero al acabar de pronunciar esas palabras, me di cuenta de cómo habían sonado: a intención escondida.

Sin poder evitarlo, noté como me salían los colores en la cara.

- Bueno… no siempre hemos vivido juntos… - comenzó a relatar Edward, pero de pronto se calló de forma abrupta. Cómo si se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir algo que no debiera. Como si fuera a revelar un gran secreto.

- Si, lógico… cuando fuisteis a la universidad, no? – pregunté sin más, de forma natural.

Edward asintió con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza, pero su cara seguía compungida; contraída por cierta tensión. Yo no acababa de comprender a que venía su cara. Pero en esos momentos no le di más vueltas, ya que la bebida iba a haciendo su efecto sobre mi capacidad de razonamiento.

- La orquesta ya está tocando otra vez, te apetece que salgamos a bailar? – preguntó después de un par de minutos en silencio.

- Claro, por supuesto! – le contesté animada.

Salimos a la pista de baile, pero esta vez estábamos más desinhibidos, o por lo menos yo. Edward también había bebido, pero parecía como si esos cócteles no le afectaran; Su rostro seguía inmaculadamente pálido, sin un atisbo de sudor y su respiración no estaba agitada del esfuerzo físico del baile como la mía.

Eso me parecía raro, pero la bebida ya estaba llegando a su punto álgido, o sea, que ya había llegado al "puntito", por lo que mi razonamiento lógico de las cosas, estaba algo trastocado y no estaba capacitada para analizar nada en profundidad.

Debido al efecto del alcohol, las vergüenzas pasaron a un segundo plano, por no decir que desaparecieron, y añadiendo que la música había cogido un ritmo un poco más… calentito y sensual, así comencé a bailar yo: sensual… mucho más sensual y para rematar, Edward me seguía más que complacido.

Nos movíamos al ritmo de la música pegados el uno al otro como si fuéramos un solo cuerpo; nuestras manos danzaban al mismo son rozando la piel del otro, y nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban haciéndonos estremecer a ambos.

Cada vez que su mano se perdía por mi costado, notaba una corriente, como un cosquilleo que me alborotaba el estómago y se iba alojando en mi bajo vientre.

Y hablando de sus manos, ellas también habían perdido vergüenza y, sin pasarse en ningún momento, iban conquistando más territorio por mi cuerpo. Acto que me hacía, aparte de estremecer, ansiar más.

Y por primera vez, estaba viendo a Edward "afectado". Su respiración era fuerte, dejándome el rastro de su aliento por mi cuello y mi cara, la cual estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y sus manos se habían templado, aparte, claro está, que de sus ojos salían chispazos de puro deseo… más bien de lascivia pura.

Y ahí fue mi perdición, sus ojos. Cuando me paré a analizar su mirada, no pude más; no fui capaz de encontrar un resquicio de cordura, de sensatez, y como si Edward hubiera leído mi pensamiento, nos lanzamos el uno a por el otro.

Sin contemplaciones, sin miramientos; dejando salir todo el deseo que habíamos estado "intentando" disimular estos días.

Podíamos decir que nos estábamos comiendo literalmente el uno al otro. Jamás me habían besado con tal intensidad, con tanta necesidad y con semejante pasión. Al igual que yo misma nunca había dado un beso así. En ese mismo momento, mientras nos besábamos, me di cuenta de que nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie.

Los besos con Jake, que me parecían los más románticos y pasionales que había dado y recibido, eran castos y puros comparados con este. Pero no solo la pasión y el deseo estaban presentes, otro sentimiento incluso más poderoso que esos iba ganando posiciones: Amor.

Y ese si era casto y puro. Parecía que miles de ángeles habían bajado del cielo y me habían envuelto en un aura celestial, haciéndome flotar, sintiéndome feliz, plena… completa.

Cuando mis pulmones necesitaron recargarse de aire, después de varios minutos de un beso que no quería verse interrumpido, separamos nuestras bocas, pero las frentes quedaron unidas la una con la otra. Nos miramos de forma intensa y suspiramos. Pero no podíamos estar separados, ya no. Nuestros labios querían estar unidos, y no íbamos a ser nosotros quienes los separan ahora que por fin las máscaras se habían quitado y las barreras bajado, por lo que nos dimos una consecución de cariñosos y sensuales besos.

- Sácame de aquí – le suplique a Edward al oído con voz casi inaudible.

- Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo – me contestó sonriendo ligeramente haciendo que su aliento entrara por mi oído haciéndome estremecer. 

**Ufffffffffff... Vaya como se ha puesto el temita...!**

**Por fin, después de esos días aguantando y teniendo bien puestas las máscaras y las corazadas... La pasión los ha podido, y a Bella, el alcohol la ha podido, jaja! Y Edward, sin ser un fresco, ha sabido aprovechar la ocasion.**

**Y ahora... Después de esa sesión de "calentamiento"... Al hotel! Veremos a ver como acaba la velada... Ummmmm!**

**Un besazoooooooooooo!**


	23. Capítulo 23 Salvados o perdidos

**CAPITULO 23 ¿SALVADOS O PERDIDOS?**

* * *

><p>Sin más, Edward pago la cuenta sin soltarme la mano en ningún momento y nos montamos en el coche que ya esperaba a la salida del restaurante.<p>

En el transcurso del regreso al hotel fuimos pegados el uno al otro igual que medusas; entre nuestros cuerpos no corría ni el aire. Estábamos ansiosos por llegar al hotel y parecía que el coche no avanzara, haciendo con la espera que el ansia fuera a más. La forma con la que nos mirábamos, lo decía todo.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, yo que iba delante, me giré hacía Edward mirándolo de forma penetrante y pasional, hablándole en susurros.

- Llevo estos dos días deseando que hagas esto… - le decía sin quitarle los ojos de encima; devorándolo.

- Y yo que me dieras una señal para hacerlo – me respondió mirándome de igual manera.

- Pues creo que estoy siendo más que explicita… - no pude continuar ya que sus labios silenciaron a los míos con violencia; más bien con necesidad.

Ahora que estábamos solos, sin gente a nuestro alrededor, dimos rienda suelta a nuestros impulsos, a nuestra necesidad del uno por el otro.

Nuestras manos memorizaban el cuerpo del otro con urgencia y anhelo. Las bocas no se separaban de alguna parte de piel, ya fuera la boca del otro, el cuello, la cara… incluso los brazos recibían algún beso que se escapaba.

Su chaqueta y mi abrigo dejaron de interrumpir rápidamente, y su camisa y mi vestido lo hicieron a poco más tardar. La ropa molestaba sobremanera, y de la forma casi hasta violenta con la que nos la quitábamos, quedaba claro que esa idea era mutua.

Una vez estuvimos en paños menores, Edward se alagó a si mismo sobre su elección de mi ropa interior.

- Es un conjunto precioso… pero ahora sobre tu cuerpo… Dios… no tengo palabras para describirlo. Eres hermosa, eres una Diosa… mi Diosa! – me decía al oído entre susurros cargados de erotismo.

Sus palabras hinchaban mi ego femenino haciéndome sentir bella, femenina… poderosa; y de paso, caliente… muy caliente.

Sus manos temblaron levemente cuando se acercaron al cierre del sujetador; dudo. Y eso me hizo verlo más humano. Comprobar que dentro de su seguridad envidiable, también había momentos de dudas.

El sujetador calló ante mis pies, dejando mis pechos al descubierto, y la reacción de Edward me puso más a tono, si eso era posible: Nada más posar sus ojos en mis pechos, paso la lengua por sus labios, relamiéndose. Como si fuera comida. Fue un gesto lleno de lascivia pura, haciendo a mis pezones erguirse como mástiles, ansiando que los tocara, que los chupara, que los mordiera… Y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, así lo hizo.

Poso sus manos una en cada pecho y los empezó a rozar con suavidad. Sus caricias me mataban, haciéndome suspirar, y anhelar más. Poco a poco, despacio, las caricias empezaron a adquirir otro calibre; ya no eran tan suaves, tan finas… Con la envergadura de su mano, los envolvio y comenzó a apretarlos.

Mientras iba variando sus acciones sobre mí, estaba atento a mis reacciones; estudiándome, analizando hasta donde llegar. Siendo la primera vez no querría pasarse y hacer un mal movimiento que enturbiase nuestro primer encuentro.

Después de acariciar, apretar y mimar mis pechos, fue bajando con su boca desde mi cuello hasta llegar a ellos; con disimulo. Alargando el momento, y aumentando mi excitación. Hasta que por fin, su boca comenzó a rozar la piel excitada de mis senos.

Su lengua, fría, iba marcando círculos con su saliva haciendo que mi piel se erizara. Era una sensación más que placentera, haciendo salir de mi boca sonoros suspiros; pero lo mejor fue cuando después de jugar por toda la piel de mis pechos, se decidió a meterse un pezón en la boca.

En cuanto noté el tacto de su boca en la punta de mi pezón, un gemido inevitable salió de mi boca haciéndome arquear la espalda hacía atrás.

Él que me tenía sujeta con su brazo por la espalda, intensifico el agarré y eso me dio seguridad para dejarme hacer.

Después de disfrutar de su boca en mis pechos, decidí que iba siendo hora de ponerme manos a la obra con él y su anatomía, la cual llevaba días deseando probar.

Despacio fui enderezando la cabeza, él al notar mi cambio de postura dejó su tarea sobre mis pezones para erguirse.

En ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y decían exactamente lo mismo:

_"Estoy ansioso por ti"_

Comencé mi tarea pasando mis manos por su duro y terso abdomen; memorizando su cuerpo, el cual era más que perfecto. De ahí, fui pasando con intencionada lentitud hacía la espalda para acabar recorriendo de arriba abajo sus musculosos y extraordinariamente bien formados brazos.

Mientras hacía mi recorrido de reconocimiento, nuestras miradas no se apartaron de los ojos del otro, pudiendo observar como la pasión y el calor iban en aumento. Incluso me pareció que se habían oscurecido, aunque no le di mayor importancia, ya que en esos momentos tenía otros objetivos.

Mi lengua, la cual estaba más que revoltosa, fue pidiendo audiencia para tomar protagonismo: Comencé besando sus manos, sus brazos, en los cuales dejé rozar levemente la lengua ante el estremecimiento de Edward, para llegar a su cuello. Le di carnosos besos por toda la largura de su afinado y estirado cuello, siguiendo recorrido por la mandíbula. Pero mis manos no podían estar paradas, ya no. Por lo que iban acariciando suavemente su abdomen, dejando escapar algún dedito revoltoso por la hebilla de su pantalón.

Entonces Edward perdió los papeles, dejando a su pasión salir, arroyando todo a su paso.

- No puedo más… Me tienes completamente loco… - jadeó; o más bien gruñó, haciéndome jadear a mí también.

Mientras me decía esas palabras de forma tan erótica, me agarró por la nuca y con su otra mano me sujetó por la baja espalda estampando de forma casi hasta violenta sus labios contra los míos, fundiéndonos en un beso interminable; húmedo y pasional.

- Hazme tuya… hazme el amor… - le susurraba yo entre jadeos.

- Eso es lo que pienso hacer… - contestó de la misma forma.

Sin más, mis manos bajaron raudas a su pantalón y sin temblarme el pulso lo más mínimo, le quité el cinturón y se los bajé un poco.

Si ya a través de ellos, se notaba que estaba bien equipado, ahora solo cubierto su miembro por el bóxer, dejaba entrever el "arma" que tenía entre las piernas.

Metí la punta de los dedos para tocarlo y… Dios! Solo con ese roce me temblaron las piernas; aunque no solo yo tuve esa reacción.

- Dios Bella…! – Jadeó al tacto de mis dedos.

- Pues eso no es más que el principio – le susurré al oído de forma lasciva.

Atrevida gracias a su reacción, metí la mano entre su ropa interior y… Madre mía de mi vida! Prácticamente no la abarcaba con mi mano. Inconscientemente jadee de forma más que sonora, haciéndolo sonreír. Pero no de forma prepotente, sino con satisfacción… Casi hasta con alivio de lo que allí me encontré fuera de mí agrado.

Edward comenzó a jugar con el borde de mis braguitas, haciendo el momento más especial… alargándolo hasta casi el sufrimiento. No podía más, necesitaba que me tocara, que ese "misil" que tenía entre las piernas estallara en mí interior ya! Y así se lo hice ver.

- Edward… no lo alargues más… No puedo esperar más. – Jadeé más que sofocada. – Necesito que me folles ya! – casi grité.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí… - Sonrió travieso - Porque yo tampoco puedo esperar más a… - dudo si emplear la misma palabra – follarte – ronroneo en mi oído.

Justo cuando metió las manos en mis bragas con la decisión de hacerlas desaparecer, una inoportuna y horrible nausea hizo acto de presencia, obligándome a pararlo.

- Bella que te ocurre? – preguntó alarmado.

- No sé… me ha dado una nausea – le contesté con la mano en la boca.

- Una nausea? Te ha sentado mal la cena?... A lo mejor es que te ha hecho mal la bebida – preguntaba a la vez preocupado y trastocado.

Cuando iba a contestarle, otra nausea, está aún peor que la primera, me revolvió el estómago de una forma atroz, haciéndome salir disparada hacia el baño directa a la taza del wc a vomitar.

Una vez arrojada al wc toda la cena y la bebida, me lave los dientes con ansia y me refresque la cara. Me había quedado amarilla y unas horribles ojeras se asomaban incluso por encima del maquillaje, el cual aproveche a limpiarme ya que del esfuerzo del vómito se me habían escapado algunas lágrimas y el rímel se había corrido, dándole a mi rostro un aspecto horrible y demacrado.

Después de un buen rato, salí del baño. Aunque todas esas tareas me habían llevado unos minutos, he de reconocer que había ralentizado el ritmo a propósito. No tenía ganas de encararme con Edward, ya que ahora, con la cabeza más fresca, comenzaba a ver lo que habíamos estado a punto de hacer…

_Complicarlo todo_.

Pero, cómo huir de los sentimientos que habían florecido y enraizado en mi corazón por él?

Sabía que era imposible escapar de ellos; que iban a estar ahí de forma perpetua. Me había enamorado de él hasta las trancas, pero todo sería mucho mejor así.

Por Carlisle, por su familia, por la gente de la Push… Y de paso, protegerme de este estúpido e inoportuno enamoramiento que no me traería más que sufrimiento.

Lo más fácil sería marcharme, pero sabía que ahora me resultaría imposible distanciarme de él y de su familia.

Cogí aire y sacando todo el temple que pude, salí del baño. Edward que estaba sentado al borde la cama vino veloz hacía mí con la cara completamente trastocada de preocupación.

- Bella… Bella, estás bien? Que ha pasado? – me preguntaba visiblemente nervioso.

- Tranquilo Edward, estoy bien… Ahora – dije rodando los ojos. Él me miro sin acabar de comprender – He vomitado toda la cena… Incluida la bebida, claro. – Intenté sonreír pero me salió una mala mueca – Creo que ya no tengo el cuerpo acostumbrado a tanto alcohol – sonreí algo menos forzado, pero el que no sonreía ni un ápice era Edward, el cual me miraba serio, preocupado. – Vamos Edward! No ha sido nada, ni que fuera la primera vez que vomito… - rodé los ojos con cierto fastidio alzando algo la voz, la cual me salía bastante seca.

- Ya, me imagino, pero llevas unos días… un poco… baja de salud – me miró de soslayo, atento a mi reacción.

- Si, es verdad que no he estado demasiado en forma estos días, pero será debido al estrés… He pasado mucho en muy poco espacio de tiempo, recuerdas? –le dije con tono algo irónico y con la voz del mismo modo, seca.

Frunció el ceño y me miro no demasiado convencido.

- Le pediré a tu padre que me haga un chequeo cuando lleguemos, para que te quedes más tranquilo, de acuerdo? – me comprometí. Eso pareció aliviarlo y su mirada se endulzó levemente.

Y de paso me quedaría más tranquila yo también. Era verdad que llevaba unos días bastante rara. Tenía ligeros mareos y me faltaban las fuerzas sin más, y tenía sueño casi todo el día. Esos síntomas no me encajaban en nada. Seguramente sería el estrés, tal y como le había dicho a Edward. Nervios por todo lo acontecido en estos días.

- Me voy a la cama… Estoy muerta – le dije casi en un susurro y sin mirarlo tan siquiera.

- Claro… acuéstate, te habrás quedado con el cuerpo revuelto después de devolver – contestó con la voz dulce.

Ni siquiera me volteé; ni tan siquiera contesté. Me eché en la cama en el borde; para no rozarnos ni lo más mínimo.

- Prefieres que no me acueste en la cama? – me preguntó ahora con la voz seria y algo dura.

- No, échate aquí. – le contesté, pero sin mirarlo. – Hay sitio más que de sobra para los dos.

No podía… No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Me imaginaba su cara, su mirada. Trastocada, confusa, seria y decepcionada; sin entender mí cambio de actitud, el cual casi no entendía ni yo misma.

Lo quería, y de eso estaba más que segura… A qué venían ahora esas excusas de que era lo mejor? Iba entrarme ahora miedo? Desde cuando me preocupaba a mí lo que pensaran los demás? La opinión de Carlisle tenía un valor especial para mí, por supuesto… Pero tanto como para delimitar mi vida amorosa? Ni pensarlo! Pero entonces? Qué me ocurría?

- Bella… - me llamó Edward al cabo de unos minutos.

- Sí Edward? – contesté intentando sonar normal.

- Te arrepientes de lo que "casi" ha ocurrido? – me preguntó con seguridad y contundencia; pero su voz tenía un trasfondo de cierta angustia.

- No… pero creo que ha sido mejor que no llegara a ocurrir nada más. – contesté contundente.

No volvimos a decirnos nada más. Yo tarde en dormirme, y sabía que para entonces, él seguía despierto.

Al día siguiente, cuando me desperté, Edward no estaba en la habitación, pero había una nota en mi mesita:

_Bella, _

_Llama al servicio de habitaciones, están avisados para que te suban el desayuno. Yo he dio a hacer unas gestiones, estaré ahí a la mayor brevedad y nos pondremos rumo a Forks._

_Edward._

Su nota era fría… Más bien helada. Pero qué podía esperar después de mi comportamiento de la noche pasada?

Me metí en la ducha para que el agua caliente y los chorritos del hidromasaje me ayudaran a desentumecerme y a relajarme un poco. Estaba mal por mi comportamiento con Edward. Él no había hecho nada que yo no quisiera y le diera muestras más que de sobra de que lo hiciera. Yo misma lo estaba deseando, pero no sabía por qué, después de vomitar, me entraron esas dudas, esos pensamientos contradictorios.

Realmente tenía que mirarme, porque esos cambios radicales de humor no eran normales.

Tal y como me había dicho Edward, pedí el desayuno, el cual ya estaba encargado, aprovechando para vestirme mientras lo subían.

Justo cuando acababa de desayunar, Edward entró en la habitación.

- Buenos días – dijo en tono neutral; normal. Aunque una ligera sequedad en su voz lo delataba.

- Buenos días, Edward – le contesté. Mi tono era visiblemente vergonzoso.

- Estás mejor? Por lo menos tú cara está sonrosada como siempre – me contestó un poco menos tenso.

- Si, me encuentro mucho mejor. El desayuno me está sentando de fábula. – Intenté darle a mi voz un poco de entusiasmo, dándole entender que la Bella "Bruja del Oeste" había desaparecido y que volvía a ser yo.

- Me alegro – me contestó casi sin mirarme. – He contratado un conductor para que lleve el coche hasta Forks –eso me dejó trastocada – No creo que estés en condiciones para conducir hasta casa – sentenció con su antiguo tono de voz borde.

No supe que contestar, aunque eso era más que raro en mí. Pero aunque imaginaba que Edward estaría molesto por mi actitud de ayer, no llegue a suponer que estaría tan enfadado… y mucho menos que volviera a ser el borde arrogante que había sido cuando nos conocimos.

Aunque… Qué esperaba?

_**PV EDWARD**_

* * *

><p>Estaba completamente desconcertado… A parte de preocupado, aún más, por el comportamiento de Bella. Que tenía algo, era más que obvio, porque aunque había bebido varios licores, no era como para vomitar de esa forma y darle semejante mareo… pero su reacción al salir del baño… Todo el ardor que hacía tan solo unos minutos la envolvía dándole ese aura de sensualidad y erotismo, se había esfumado dando paso a una Bella fría y hasta calculadora. Podría decir que estaba más fría que yo mismo.<p>

Pero lo más extraño era que aunque había salido del baño mostrando esa frialdad, dando a entender que hasta cierto punto se arrepentía de nuestro "encuentro", sabía que no era así. Que no se arrepentía, y que en el fondo hubiera deseado tanto como yo acabar lo que habíamos empezado. Porque estaba prácticamente seguro de que sentía por mí algo más allá de lo puramente sexual, aunque no fuera tan fuerte como lo que yo sentía por ella, pero me quería.

Esa forma de entregarse, de acariciar, sus miradas… eso no era solo sexo. Pero aunque mi conocimiento del ser humano, con sus reacciones, sus formas, sus gestos…me hacían estar seguro de que ella me quería, un sentimiento de dolor se albergó donde antes moraba mi corazón. Era dolor de amor; una especie de punzada que te atraviesa. Era muy tenue, pero podía sentir la sensación.

Bella, tan solo en unos días, me había hecho revivir sentimientos y sensaciones humanas olvidadas durante décadas.

Ahora no sabía cómo debería tratarla. Cómo reaccionaría ella mañana? Como si no hubiera pasado nada, o intentando fingir que no había sucedido? Debería volver a ser el borde que me acusaba en tiempo de ser, o comportarme como estos días en Seattle?

No tenía ni idea. Era la primera vez desde mi conversión a vampiro que no sabía qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. Estaba perdido… Y todo se lo debía a ella. La única mujer que había conseguido nublar mis sentidos de vampiro.

Esperé a que se durmiera y me fui. No podía estar cerca de ella en ese momento. Tenía miedo de cometer un mal movimiento, no que la fuera a morder ni mucho menos… pero si a que me diera un arrebato de tanto pensar y darle vueltas, la despertara y sin darle tiempo ni opción a nada más, poseerla… y el problema principal de esa idea es que sabía más que de sobra que ella no me iba a rechazar.

Le dejé una nota y me fui a volar por el bosque. Cacé para calmar mi "hambre", o por lo menos una de ellas, e intentar tranquilizarme.

Cuando fue una hora razonable, me presenté en el concesionario para hablar con el responsable y contratar a alguien para que llevara el coche de Bella hasta Forks. Ya que tal y como estaba no iba a permitirle conducir una distancia así; no quería correr el más mínimo riesgo de que pudiera pasarle algo.

Al llegar al hotel ella estaba desayunando y estaba preciosa. Había recuperado su sonroje habitual, pero su mirada estaba cargada de culpa y vergüenza.

Intento mostrarse natural e incluso darle un tono a su voz de cierto entusiasmo, pero con mi agudo sentido auditivo, noté perfectamente que estaba forzándolo.

– He contratado un conductor para que lleve el coche hasta Forks –su cara cambió, abriendo los ojos como platos; no esperaba tal cosa ni por asomo – No creo que estés en condiciones para conducir hasta casa – Sentencie tajante. Ella ni gurguto.

Acabamos de recoger nuestras cosas y nos pusimos camino hacía Forks. Durante algo más de una hora, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Lo único que se sentía era su respiración algo agitada y la música de fondo de la radio.

- El coche llegará a tú casa algo más de media hora después que nosotros. Ya lo he calculado así para que nos diera margen; por si te volvieras a sentir indispuesta y hubiera que parar más de lo normal. – le dije de forma normal; algo seca, pero sin demasiada entonación.

- Ajá… - fue lo único que se limitó a responder, casi sin voltear la cabeza, la cual llevaba girada de forma permanente hacía la ventanilla.

Paramos a comer algo y quitando un par de frases obligadas, no nos dirigimos la palabra para nada.

Volvimos a reanudar el viaje en completo silencio, hasta que poco después de iniciar camino, Bella acabó por dormirse.

Eso relajo el ambiente que se respiraba en el coche, porque la tensión y el nerviosismo podían palparse con la mano.

Poco antes de entrar en Forks, Bella despertó, desperezándose como un gatito.

- Umm… - musito perezosa – Ya estamos casi entrando en Forks… Buf, me he pasado la mitad del viaje durmiendo… - afirmo con la voz pesada de la dormidera.

- En unos minutos alcanzaremos tu casa… Por qué supongo que quieras ir directamente allí, no? – pregunté con duda.

- Sí, la verdad es que creo que es mejor que pare en mi casa, sino Carlisle y Alise no me dejaran marchar… - dudo; no sabía cómo seguir sin ofenderme – y bueno… la verdad es que… - dudaba – me apetece llegar a casa y ponerme cómoda… y… - una bombillita sonó dentro de su cabeza – Además! El coche llegará en un rato, así que debo estar para recibirlo. – Concluyó con una ligera sonrisa.

Había encontrado la excusa perfecta.

- Por supuesto – respondí tranquilamente – yo les diré, tranquila. Ellos te llamarán para preocuparse por ti y sobre todo mi hermana para atronarte a preguntas de cómo lo has pasado, cómo te he tratado… - ahí, una sonrisita se escapó de mis labios, ella bajó la cara sonrojándose al instante.

- No les voy a contar nada de lo ocurrido – dijo con la cara aún baja. – les diré todo, menos "eso". -Puntillo.

Y yo en ese momento me sumí por un segundo en mis cavilaciones, dándome cuenta de que Alice había visto lo ocurrido; pero sabía que mi duendecilla no habría revelado nada. Eso sí, estaría esperándome para acribillarme a preguntas y ya habría hecho un croquis del por qué, de la reacción de Bella.

- Yo tampoco voy a contar nada. – La tranquilicé – Porque realmente… "nada" ha ocurrido – recalqué con algo más de malicia de la que realmente quería emplear.

Bella asintió volviendo a sonrojarse, sumiéndose en un sentimiento de vergüenza.

Al poco llegamos a su casa y la ayudé a bajar su nuevo bolso de viaje, el cual le había comprado en las tiendas del hotel para que guardara la ropa que le había regalado.

Una vez en su casa, no sabía cómo marcharme. Si de manera fría y distante, despidiéndome normal, con un beso en la mejilla… Volvía a crear dudas en mí.

- Bueno… yo me voy ya. Te dejo para que desempaquetes esto y te pongas cómoda – me rasqué la cabeza; seguía sin saber que hacer – Si necesitas cualquier cosa… ya sabes, llama. – iba a girarme para irme, ya que ella estaba dándome media espalda y parecía no ir a abandonar esa posición.

Cuando tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano, ella me llamó haciéndome girar.

- Edward…Ahora volverás a tratarme como antes? De esa manera fría y distante? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Bella… nunca podré volver a tratarte y mirarte como antes… por mucho que me moleste reconocerlo, todo ha cambiado entre nosotros.

Sentí como un suspiro salía de sus labios. No solo como alivio, que también, sino de cierto asombro. Su corazón comenzó a martillear frenético en su pecho y su respiración se agitó. Más indicios de que sí que sentía algo real y profundo por mí.

- Me alegro de que así sea… - volvió a susurrar. – Espero que nos veamos pronto…

- Así será, hasta luego Bella – mi despido llevaba más de cierto de lo que ella misma suponía.

Si pensaba que iba a dejarla pasar las noches sola en esa casa, estaba muy equivocada. Velaría sus sueños todas las noches de la eternidad. En las sombras, claro… hasta que me diera el permiso anhelado para pasarlas junto a ella.

**Bueno mis niñas... Vaya capitulazo, eh?**

**Hace calor? ;) jajaja!**

**Si... Sé que merezco que me matéis, pero... las cosas son así... Bella está malita, y después de beber, ya se sabe lo que pasa... jajajaja!**

**En unos días la continuación...**

**Un besazoooooooooo!**


	24. Chapter 24 Conciencia Tranquila?

**CAPITULO 24 CONCIENCIA… ¿TRANQUILA?**

* * *

><p>Casi no me había dado tiempo de desempaquetar la ropa que me había regalado Edward, un claxon me alertó de que había alguien en la puerta:<p>

_Mi coche nuevo._

Cuando le fui a dar una propina al chofer, él me la rechazó explicándome.

- El señor Cullen fue muy generoso… y me advirtió de que usted seguramente querría darme algo, y me dijo que ni se me ocurriese aceptárselo. Además, ya le digo que él ha sido sumamente generoso, aceptar más dinero sería muy egoísta y desagradecido por mí parte. – Relató él.

Sonreí… Sonreí como una tontita enamorada. El señor se me quedo mirando sonriendo también, pero sin entender realmente el significado de mí gesto.

Nos despedimos y yo me quedé contemplando un rato el coche. Lo miré por dentro y por fuera regocijándome en la satisfacción de tener algo mío por primera vez en mi vida.

Cuando volví a entrar en la casa, me di cuenta de que había ciertos cambios en ella.

La cocina estaba algo distinta… Más grande, el hueco entre el salón y la cocina ahora era distinto, mejor aprovechado. En el hall más de lo mismo… subí al piso de arriba y cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que las cosas de mi habitación ahora estaban en la de mi padre, la cual estaba pintada de forma distinta; y el que era mi cuarto ahora era más grande y tenía un baño completo dentro.

El nombre de un apellido vino a mi cabeza de forma automática:_ Cullen._

Desde que había regresado de Dartmouth no había pasado por casa, por lo que no había podido ver semejante obra.

Pero…_ cómo habían hecho para realizarlo en tan solo 8 días que había estado fuera?_

Me duche y me vestí algo más cómodo. Puse varias lavadoras, tendí, limpié y organicé un poco algunas cosas que había comprado; enseres personales y útiles de cocina que habían quedado en sus bolsas debido al repentino viaje que me había surgido con Edward. Y de paso, acondicionar las reformas de la casa.

Así iba pasando el día. Lento. Tranquilo. Silencioso. Pausado… Terrible!

En el transcurso de mis tareas, el móvil sonó y yo di un brinco esperando y deseando que fuera Edward. Pero al ir a contestar vi que era Alice. No fue una gran decepción, ya que me gustó que me llamara… Pero realmente no esperaba a esa persona.

- Hola Alice. – le contesté intentando sonar animada.

- Hola Bella… - se quedó en silencio unos segundos – Bella… qué ocurre?

Cómo que,_ Qué ocurre? Cómo sabía ella que algo me pasaba?_ Era increíble el tacto y el oído de esta chica.

- Nada… - dije con tono pastoso.

- Nada? Ya, claro! – cambió su tono de forma radical – Ya has estrenado el coche?

- No, por qué? – pregunté extrañada.

- Vale, pues pasa a buscarme a casa; así lo estrenamos y me cuentas.

- Si, bueno… y de paso me explicas unos "ligeros" – ironice – cambios que hay en mi casa…

Al otro lado solo recibí unas risitas.

Iba a protestar, ya que lo que menos necesitaba ahora era estar rodeada por su familia, la cual tenían unos sentidos extraordinarios para darse cuenta de mis cambios de actitud y de ánimo… Eso me dejó pillada unos segundos, recordando ciertas actitudes de Edward que no me habían parecido nada normales… hasta que Alice me devolvió a la realidad.

- Bella… no hay nadie en casa. Unos están trabajando y otros comprando… tranquila. – Parecía que pudiera leerme el pensamiento a través del teléfono. – Sé que algo te pasa, y aunque no nos conozcas de hace demasiado, ahora somos tu familia. Ten confianza en mí, en nosotros. Ahora nos tienes para ayudarte. – sus palabras me parecieron de lo más sinceras.

Y pensándolo bien, ahora no tenía a nadie. A quién iba a llamar? A quién iba a acudir? Con quién podía hablar y sacarme esto que me estaba oprimiendo en el pecho hasta casi ahogarme?

Mis dos amigas más íntimas estaban a cientos de kilómetros… Que iba a llamarlas y relatarles todo lo ocurrido por teléfono?

- Esta bien Alice. En una hora te recojo – contesté decidida.

Puntual como un reloj, mi coche nuevo y yo estábamos parando delante de la casa Cullen a la hora acordada.

Nos saludamos de forma cariñosa y Alice me dio unos minutos para colocar mis ideas.

- Alice… quieres explicarme lo de las reformas? – le exigí, ligeramente molesta.

- Vamos… solo han sido cuatro cosillas… Esme ha puesto a todo su equipo a trabajar en tu casa para que lo tuvieras listo para cuando llegaras. Mis padres… y todos, claro, queremos que estés cómoda en tú nueva casa. Eso nos garantiza que te quedes. – me sonrió de forma dulce.

Seguí quejándome un poco más por las reformas, hasta que Alice me calló diciéndome que ahora ya estaban hechas… Que no había nada que hacerles.

- Bien… te he dejado un tiempo "prudente" para que te serenes… Ahora, empieza a escupir por esa boquita. – Me exigió de forma divertida.

Pillé perfectamente por donde iba… Y la verdad, necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que comencé a escupir…

Le relaté a Alice nuestro viaje, obviando algún que otro detalle. Ella me escuchaba atenta y paciente sin apenas interrumpirme.

Cuando le relaté nuestro encuentro íntimo, también con cierta censura, su rostro dejó asomar una sonrisita cómplice y pícara.

Al acabar de contarle todo, incluido como me sentía, también con ciertos recortes, nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo… Hasta que pasados unos minutos, yo empecé a impacientarme.

- Alice? – la apremié – Por Dios, di algo! – alcé la voz.

- Estás enamorada de él, verdad? – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Lo pensé unos segundos antes de contestar… No podía revelarle esto a Alice. Ella era su hermana, y además, aunque me hubiera dado confianza para abrirme, era demasiado pronto… Le tenía un cariño muy especial, pero no lo suficiente para confesar que estaba enamorada de su hermano.

- No… - intenté sonar lo más segura que pude – Me atrae, muchísimo, no te lo voy a negar. Me gusta, sobre todo ahora que ha dejado de ser tan borde, pero de ahí, a hablar de amor… Hay un mundo! – lo dije con confianza. – Tu hermano es un caballero, y como te conté antes, estos días me ha tratado como una dama… como una princesa de cuento. Los regalos, las atenciones, su dulzura… Cuando se quita la máscara encandilaría a cualquier mujer de este mundo, Alice. – Le relataba intentando que no se me escapara ningún detalle que me descubriese – Y yo, como mujer que soy, me dejo influir por su comportamiento… Es normal que me guste… Pero solo eso – concluí tajante y… segura?

- Ajá – Simplemente me respondió eso. Y no me gustó. Estaba segura de que no se lo había creído.

Alice era una chica tan observadora… Era algo increíble.

Me pasé media tarde dándole argumentos a Alice de que no sentía "eso" que ella decía por su hermano, hasta que pudimos cambiar de tema, hablando de trivialidades.

La dejé en casa prometiéndole que iría pronto a cenar. Y sin más demora, arranqué y salí zumbando de allí. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos, era encontrarme con Edward; o con Carlisle y me obligara a quedarme a cenar, que era sinónimo de quedarme a pasar la noche.

Camino a casa, recordé a Jake y la discusión terrible que habíamos tenido por teléfono. No me gustaba estar así con él, y que se sintiera dolido por no haberlo llevado a él a escoger el coche, así que me dirigí rumbo a un destino que recordaba perfectamente: La Push.

Cuando estaba llegando, un sentimiento de culpa empezó a recorrerme la espalda y el estómago, haciéndome sudar en frio. A parte de que una pregunta se arremolinaba en mi cabeza:

_¿Y si Nessy estaba en la reserva?_

No estaba preparada para conocerla. Los recuerdos estaban demasiado frescos, demasiado recientes para encarar a esa chica y mirarla a los ojos.

Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando me disponía a dar la vuelta, ya había entrado en la zona de las cabañas y algunos de los miembros de la reserva ya me habían visto y saludado.

Fui directa a casa de Jake. No hice más que salir del coche, ya lo tenía a mí lado.

- Vaya…! – Exclamé sobresaltada – Me has asustado – le dije con la mano en el pecho.

- No era mi intención – me dijo frio y distante.

- Vamos Jake… - remoloneé – Vas a seguir enfadado? – él asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Nos echamos a andar, y sin falta de concretar el destino, nuestros pies nos llevaron solos:_ La playa de la Push._

Después de un largo rato en silencio, y viendo que Jake no iba a ser el que rompiera el fuego, decidí hacerlo yo.

- Venga Jake… no te pongas infantil – lo acusé – No entiendes que tú ahora estás prometido a otra chica? – le pregunté perpleja yo misma de la veracidad de mis propias palabras – Si la prometida fuera yo, a mí no me gustaría que acompañaras a otra chica a escoger su coche y pasaras dos noches en un hotel con ella. – gesticulé dándole énfasis a mis palabras.

- Nessy es distinta para eso… No es nada celosa, ella sabe que la amo y que la respeto… - Ahí Jake se calló de golpe tragándose sus propias palabras - … bueno… ya me entiendes…

- Pues no… - le contesté rápidamente.

Él me miró con cierto tono de vergüenza en sus ojos, bufó, miró al frente y volvió a encararme algo más sereno.

- Sí, sí que me entiendes, no me lo pongas más difícil. – Ronroneó – Ella sabe lo especial que eras y eres para mí… - Llegados a ese punto, lo corté.

- Ya… pues por eso mismo. A me podrían los celos y las dudas – volví a gesticular enérgicamente.

- Ella sabe que es la elegida, no tiene por qué tener celos ni dudas. Tiene todo mi amor… no podría amar a nadie igual que la amo a ella… - volvió a callarse de golpe; yo me limité a mirarlo con una ceja alzada, de forma un poco cínica.

- Pero nadie habló de sexo… verdad? – mis palabras estaban entre cínicas y bromistas.

- Bella… yo… - a Jake se le había desfigurado el rostro al comprender como habían sonado sus palabras.

- Vamos a hacer un trato… yo no tengo en cuenta tus palabras si a ti se te pasa el enfado por lo del coche? – alcé una ceja expectante, y el frunció el ceño, pensativo.

- Vale, trato echo! – dijo sonriente. – Pero me molesta enormemente que entre todas las personas de este mundo, lo hayas tenido que escoger a él.

- Jakeeee… - lo reprendí – Si no os lleváis bien, es vuestro problema, no el mío – contesté segura.

- Bella… - me hizo parar de andar y encararlo – Tu eres la causa de que ahora nos llevemos peor. – Su mirada tenía un trasfondo romántico que no me gustaba nada; estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

- Vas a casarte dentro de poco, céntrate en eso y en tu prometida… Ahora ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí; y menos, en decidir con quién me relaciono. – le espeté, aunque de forma tranquila.

- Eres mi amiga… mi mejor amiga. Ese es mi derecho vitalicio. – me espetó él haciéndome callar de golpe.

Ante eso, no supe qué contestarle. Tenía gran parte de razón. _Eramos los mejores amigos_… Eso era un derecho casi tan fuerte, o a veces incluso más, que el de la propia pareja.

Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos hacía la reserva, donde Billy nos esperaba contemplando el coche. Y por fin, Jake se decidió a acercarse y estudiarlo detenidamente.

- Realmente es un coche fantástico! – Lo alabó – Además, un alto de gama… Tiene de todo… Creo que es el coche perfecto para ti. – Concluyó satisfecho con su examen.

Tomamos un poco de té helado que Billy había preparado y estuvimos charlando de las pocas cosas que habían sucedido tanto en la reserva como en el pueblo durante mi ausencia.

Aunque he de reconocer que lo pasé bien, un sentimiento raro estuvo presente durante todo el rato que estuvimos allí los tres.

Era un sentimiento de deja vú; Como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido tres años de golpe… Incluso como si todo estuviera como entonces, como si nada, absolutamente nada, hubiera cambiado. Y mientras más me centraba en esa idea, más me angustiaba yo.

Pero lo que sí que he de reconocer, es que durante todo el tiempo que estuve allí, en compañía de Jake, no me encontré mal ni una sola vez. Incluso podría decir que fue al revés… que me encontraba de fábula.

Después de rechazar la insistente invitación de Billy para que me quedara a cenar, por fin pude despedirme. Tenía ganas de salir de allí… Esa sensación "rara" estaba empezando a oprimirme el pecho.

Lo de Jake estaba superado, lo sabía, pero los recuerdos me golpeaban duramente tanto en la cabeza como en el corazón, dañando a este último duramente.

Todos eran buenos… Incluso el recuerdo del día en que subí y vi a Nessy y a Jake juntos, no era malo, ya que no había ni pizca de maldad en lo acontecido entre ellos… Simplemente era el único realmente doloroso.

- Me alegro de que hayas subido a enseñarme el coche – me dijo Jake mientras me abría la puerta del mismo – Ha sido todo un detalle el hecho que te importara que estuviera molesto por no llevarme a mí a ayudarte a escogerlo.

- Bueno… no quiero que haya malos royos entre nosotros… Si vamos a intentar una convivencia pacífica, debemos tener cuidado con estos detalles – le respondí sincera – Y Jake… gracias por no decir nada para que me quedara a cenar. Por no apoyar a tu padre en su insistencia… Pero es demasiado pronto… Demasiados… - no me dejó concluir la frase, sino que la acabó el mismo.

- Recuerdos… verdad? – clavó su mirada fijamente en la mía.

- Sí. – Respondí en un susurro.

Nos miramos unos instantes y todo quedó dicho sin falta de palabras. Sabíamos que lo que habíamos tenido era algo imborrable; algo que permanecería en nuestro recuerdo por siempre. Y aunque hoy por hoy aún doliera, llegaría a convertirse en algo hermoso que recordar, e incluso que contar el día de mañana a una hija o una nieta.

Mientras iba de camino hacía mi casa iba rememorando la tarde en compañía de Jake y me gustó el resultado. No es que se fueran a repetir con demasiada frecuencia, pero de vez en cuando no me importaría subir y charlar un rato con mi amigo; e incluso recordar cosas del pasado para que, poco a poco, esas nostalgias fueran convirtiéndose en esos recuerdos hermosos.

Llegué a casa tranquila. Muy relajada… Con fuerzas renovadas, así que después de ponerme algo cómodo, decidí acabar de arreglar la casa. Colocar los útiles nuevos que había comprado para la cocina, recolocar los portafotos que había decidido dejar en el salón… incluso comencé a decorar mi habitación nueva. En ello estaba cuando la alerta de mensaje recibido en mi móvil me hizo dar un brinco.

Lo abrí algo atorada ya que eran más de las doce de la noche y a esas horas no podían ser noticias buenas.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que el remitente del misterioso mensaje era de Alice:

_Buenas noches, sé que es algo tarde, pero quería saludarte y decirte que me ha gustado mucho charlar contigo esta tarde. Espero que se repita más a menudo… Y reiterarte lo que te dije antes, ahora no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros para lo que necesites. Un beso._

Me quedé alucinada; no esperaba ese mensaje ni de broma, y menos a esas horas, claro. Aunque había sido todo un detalle por parte de Alice en mandarlo.

Debía de reconocer que a mí también me había encantado pasar un rato conversando con ella, aunque la hubiera mentido al contestarle de que no estaba enamorada de Edward… Pero…_ realmente no lo estaba? La había mentido a ella, o estaba mintiéndome a mí misma?_

Esos dos días en Seattle me habían dado tiempo a conocer un aspecto desconocido de Edward, su dulzura. Su forma de conversar, lo divertido e inesperado que era… a parte de su faceta sensual… y sexual, que era tema a parte. Y sabía, y debía de reconocer que no solo me atraía, como le había dicho a Alice, sino que estaba completamente segura de que sentía algo más profundo y sincero por él.

Pero llegar a llamarlo amor… aunque pudiera ser que mis dudas estuvieran infundadas por el miedo de comenzar una relación seria y volver a sufrir como lo había hecho en su día.

Sin arriesgarse no se consiguen los mejores logros… pero son los que más miedo dan.

Le contesté a Alice, agradeciéndole su mensaje. Realmente había sido todo un detalle, tanto el mensaje en sí, como su preocupación.

Según me fui a levantar después de mandárselo, un mareo terrible me envolvió el cerebro haciéndome tambalear, y por consiguiente haciendo que me encontrara fatal.

Fui al baño a lavarme la cara para refrescarme un poco, y volví a la habitación y me dejé caer en la cama como un tronco seco; puse varias almohadas para tener la cabeza alzada, y poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconsciencia del sueño.

**Hola mis niñasssss**

**De verdad que siento la tardanza... Pero he estado liadísima.**

**Este es un capi, tranquilo, de transición como yo los llamo... Pero a mi entender, bonito.**

**La acción volvera pronto... jejejeje!**

**Un beso... y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**


	25. Chapter 25 Cada cosa en su sitio

**CAPITULO 25. CADA COSA EN SU SITIO**

Al día siguiente me levanté bastante floja. Estos altibajos en mi estado de salud comenzaban a preocuparme, aunque suponía que sería una reacción del cuerpo ante el stress de los últimos acontecimientos. Pero si seguía así, en unos días me haría un chequeo.

Al no encontrarme demasiado bien, pasé prácticamente todo el día en casa, a excepción de un rato en el que me encontraba algo mejor y salí al supermercado a recargar la nevera de víveres y de paso comprar el periódico para saber del mundo fuera de Forks.

A lo largo del día recibí un par de mensajes de Alice preguntándome como estaba. En sí no era una pregunta indiscreta, pero por el contexto del mensaje, era como si supiera que estaba mala. Como si ella, de alguna manera, supiera que no me encontraba bien.

Le contesté solo al primero de los mensajes, ya que no quería arriesgarme a darle pie a nada; no pretendía ser grosera, por supuesto, ya que esa chica me encantaba, pero a lo que menos quería exponerme era a que acabara invitándome a su casa y no encontrara excusa suficientemente coherente y razonable para eludir su invitación.

Al cabo de algo más de una hora recibido el último mensaje, recibí otro de un número que no tenía agregado a mí agenda.

_Soy Jasper, espero que mi mensaje no te moleste, pero Alice está aburriéndome de por qué no le has contestado al último mensaje. De verdad que no quiero incomodarte, pero te pediría que le dijeras algo antes de que acabe matándome por sobredosis de suposiciones, jaja! Espero que te encuentres bien, todos deseamos verte pronto por casa, un saludo!_

Ese mensaje sí que me dejó sorprendida. No me sentí molesta, para nada, pero si gratamente asombrada. Jasper mandándome un mensaje?

Bueno, ya me había hecho una ligera idea de lo cuan pesada e insistente podía volverse Alice, así que casi me compadecí del pobre Jasper.

Pero siendo egoísta, prefería que lo aturullara a él, y no a mí con preguntas sobre mis sentimientos hacía Edward.

Pude zafar una vez, pero no estaba segura de poder soportar otro "ataque" por segunda vez sonando tan convincente… Aunque en el fondo, me dio la sensación de que Alice no había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

Guarde su número en la agenda de mi móvil y les contesté a ambos; uno agradeciendo y tranquilizándolo de que para nada me había importunado, sino todo lo contrario… y otro a Alice diciéndole que de verdad me encontraba bien. Solo un poco cansada y holgazana; que nos veríamos pronto.

Al día siguiente mi conexión a internet llegó, como agua de mayo. Eso me permitía seguir "atrincherada" en casa pero entretenida, ya que la limpieza de la casa estaba más que hecha. Ahora que me había deshecho de tantas cosas y muebles, había que reconocer que se había quedado algo desértica; por lo que tendría que ir a encargar algún mueble.

Le mandé a Alice un sms con mi dirección de correo y el primer mensaje por su parte no se hizo esperar. Por supuesto invitándome a ir a casa a pasar la tarde. Invitación que rechacé en el mismo momento que la leía.

Le puse de excusa que estaba acabando de programar mi portátil y que luego quería mirar ciertas cosas por inet. Parece ser que el pretexto sirvió ya que me devolvió el correo diciéndome que lo pasará bien y que no tardara en pasar por casa.

Así pasó otro día. Segundo día de encarcelamiento voluntario.

Y aunque estaba relativamente tranquila por no verme con Edward, debía de reconocer que estaba como loca por encontrarme con él.

No podía engañarme a mí misma, aunque lo hiciera con el resto del mundo. Estaba completamente loca por él, por mucho que me jorobara y me doliera reconocerlo.

Al tercer día, decidí que era hora de tomar la "condicional" y salir de casa. Había visto varias tiendas de muebles y decoración en Port Ángeles que me habían gustado, por lo que decidí ir hasta allí; así pasaría el día entretenida y de paso, me daría el aire en la cara. Además allí con quién iba a encontrarme?

Me arreglé, ya que después de tres días de encierro me apetecía encoquetarme un poco, revisé el bolso, agarré las llaves de mi flamante coche nuevo y tome rumbo a Port Ángeles.

Después de varias horas de pateada por mueblerías, ya había seleccionado mi habitación nueva y comprado cortinas, edredón y cojines. En un par de días me lo enviarían. También había seleccionado un mueble muy coqueto para el salón, pero decidí dejar los trámites de encargarlo para después de comer. Estaba agotada y las tiendas a punto de cerrar, así que me fui hasta el centro comercial a comer algún menú de comida basura.

Esperando en la cola de la hamburguesería y estando de lo más tranquila ya que allí nadie me conocía y podía estar a mis anchas… Sorpresa! Siento que me pican en el hombro y cuando me voy a girar… A quién descubro sonriéndome como si fuera la imagen más maravillosa que jamás hubiera visto? A Nessy.

- Bella! – me saludó de lo más entusiasta.

- Ohh… Hola Nessy – le dije pestañeando seguido debido a su efusividad.

- Qué casualidad. Qué haces por aquí? Has venido sola? – me preguntó sonriendo de lo más agradable.

- Pues sí, que casualidad… Y si, estoy sola, he venido a mirar muebles para la casa de mi padre. – le contesté intentando sonreír lo más sincera que pude.

- Veo que estás esperando por tu comida, yo también iba a comer algo… - No… por favor… Que no diga de comer juntas… Por favor… noooo! - Podíamos comer juntas, qué te parece? – Y la fatídica y esperada pregunta llegó.

- Claro! – le dije animada. Cuando quería era muy buena actriz. – Como no; así no comemos solas ninguna – le dije para alargar un poco mi respuesta y no quedar de sosa.

Elegimos una mesa y nos sentamos una enfrente de la otra.

- Y tú, que haces por aquí? Has venido sola, por lo que veo – intenté darle conversación, para quedar un poco bien… Pero no por mí, sino por Jake. No quería darle mala impresión a su novia.

- Sí, he venido sola – contestó con su sonrisa permanente. – He cobrado unos extras en la cafetería donde trabajo y vine a comprarme algún trapito de invierno, y de paso algo para Jake, que si no ando detrás de él se vestiría de cualquier forma, jaja! – rió relajada. La que no estaba tan relajada ante la mención de su nombre era yo, que me envaré igual que un gato.

Cambié de tema radicalmente; no quería la mención de ese nombre entre nosotras por nada de este mundo. Pero ella, no percatándose de mi intentona de no mentar ese nombre, no dejaba de nombrarlo constantemente.

Y cuanto más lo mencionaba ella, más duro me golpeaban los remordimientos. Las imágenes de nuestro encuentro en el garaje se hacían más nítidas por momentos, llegando incluso a acalorarme. Verla tan tranquila hablando conmigo, a sabiendas de lo que había hecho… No tenía perdón de Dios. Por un segundo me vi ardiendo en las llamas del infierno. Me sacudí mentalmente la cabeza para sacarme esas imágenes tan "infernales" de mi mente.

Después de un rato, intentando mantener tanto mis remordimientos como mis imágenes a raya, me di cuenta de lo cuan dulce, agradable y buena que parecía. Era idónea para Jake. Aunque parecía que le faltaba algo de picardía, pero era todavía joven. Era lo que él buscaba en una mujer; el carácter perfecto para un pueblo como Forks, y la reserva.

La típica chica de la que todos hablan maravillas, y la quieren con locura. La típica chica que ayuda a cualquier vecino en todo lo que pueda, la que se relaciona con todos con una sonrisa. Una mujer de su casa, de su marido, de sus hijos… de su familia… Hogareña.

Lo dicho, hecha a medida de Jacob.

Nada que ver conmigo.

Poco a poco fue adentrándose en el tema de Jake con más profundidad, hasta que sin perder la sonrisa, pero poniéndose algo más seria, entró en un tema que sabía, la estaba volviendo loca por hablar conmigo, pero el cual, hubiese preferido no tener que tocar jamás con ella.

- Bella… sé que Jake te quiso muchísimo, y que sigue haciéndolo – eso me dejo completamente en shock; no sabía qué decir. – Tranquila no quiero incomodarte, - Pues menos mal, porque yo estaba empezando a sudar en frio - Entre vosotros sigue habiendo una conexión maravillosa, y aunque siga queriéndote, lo hace de una forma distinta… De una muy especial. No debes sentirte incomoda en mi presencia. Sé que él me quiere por encima de todo, no dudo de él y de su amor por nada de este mundo. – Relataba relajada.

- Nessy yo… - la interrumpí, pero no sabía que contestarle.

- Bella… en serio, quiero que lleguemos a ser amigas. No te voy a decir íntimas amigas porque bueno… sé que tú te encuentras algo incomoda conmigo, y por lo que me ha hablado Jake de ti, y ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de charlar contigo durante este rato, veo que somos muy distintas – Distintas? Pues vaya! – Así que no pretendo que seamos hermanas jaja – Rió - pero sí amigas, como te digo. A Jake le haría muchísima ilusión que llegáramos a entendernos. – Sus ojos llameaban por la ilusión de su proposición.

- Claro Nessy… Por supuesto que podemos ser amigas. Me pareces una chica deliciosa… Creo que estás hecha a molde para Jake – le sonreí completamente sincera.

- Oh, vaya… genial! Jake estará más que feliz de saber esto… Y Bella… ya que somos… amigas? – Asentí con la cabeza – Querría pedirte el primer favor de amigas… - volví a asentir con la cabeza dándole ánimos a que continuara. – Si no te importa… me gustaría que te plantearas el hecho de subir algo más por la reserva.

Flipé! Sin más… Eso ya me descolocó de todas, todas.

- Tienes un lugar en el corazón de toda esa gente. No porque Jake y tu rompierais, significa que rompieras con todos los demás – en sus palabras había mucha madurez; más de la que daba mirándole su carita aniñada y angelical. – Además Jacob está más tranquilo cuando sabe de ti. Y su tranquilidad, es mi tranquilidad.

Esas eran las palabras de alguien enamorado.

Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que yo, jamás, pensé algo así con Jake… Pero de pronto, otro nombre me vino a la cabeza… Edward. Sin más, mi actitud de no hacer acto de presencia por la casa, evitándolo, me pareció lo más horrible de este mundo.

- Tranquila Nessy – alargué mi mano y agarré la suya – Subiré más a menudo, no te preocupes. Lo haré por ti, como amiga, y por Jake… - fui sincera. – Y no tienes por qué sentirte insegura conmigo. Entre Jake y yo solo quedan unos bonitos recuerdos, prefiero quedarme con eso que no revivir lo malo… - ella me miró compungida – No, no debes sentirte mal… además, creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por otro chico. – Mis palabras salieron de mi boca sin más… Era la primera vez que "medio" reconocía en alto y de forma pública mis sentimientos. Nessy sonrió ilusionada por mi revelación.

Nos despedimos prometiéndole que para la próxima barbacoa me uniría a ellos. Y ella juró no decir nada de mi "chico misterioso" hasta que yo misma lo anunciara cuando estuviera realmente segura.

Esa chica era un encanto… Adorable. Y cuanto más la veía, más fuerte me golpeaban los remordimientos.

Todavía era pronto, así que decidí dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y copiar a Nessy. Necesitaba renovar mi vestuario; debía equiparme con ropa de abrigo. Sabía de sobra el clima que predominaba en Forks; empezaba a hacer algo más que fresco y ya estaba usando lo más abrigado que tenía.

Miré varias tiendas y me compré lo dicho, ropa de invierno y de paso algún que otro capricho.

Mirando escaparates, se me dio por entrar en una tienda de lencería y sin ser demasiado consciente, elegí unos modelos de pijama tipo picardías. Cuando me los estaba probando mi cabeza empezó a pensar en Edward; en si le gustarían, si me encontraría atractiva con ellos.

Cuando fui recuperando consciencia, me sacudí la cabeza para alejar esas ideas, pero mi corazón tronaba bajo mi pecho igual que si fuera a darme un infarto.

Al final, caí en la tentación y me llevé uno de esos "pijamitas". Por supuesto en azul.

Después del momento de tontería, fui a la tienda de muebles donde había visto ese saloncito tan coqueto; de paso también adquirí un sofá nuevo y alguna cosita para el salón, para acabar de ponerlo bonito. Lo dejé todo arreglado y me fui más contenta que unas castañuelas deseando que lo llevarán lo antes posible.

Antes de tomar dirección a casa, paré para coger comida china, una de mis favoritas y salí zumbando dirección Forks. Al final la noche se me había echado encima y no me gustaba nada conducir de noche. Y menos por esas carreteras que apenas estaban transitadas e iluminadas.

Llegué a casa, me puse un pijama y me acomodé en el sofá con mi cena china y un libro nuevo que había comprado en la librería del centro comercial.

Hoy había sido un día… no podíamos decir que perfecto, pero si bueno. Sabía más que de sobra a quien tendría que haber visto para que el día fuera idóneo.

El haber hablado con Nessy me había dejado algo más tranquila, aunque mi conciencia seguía martilleándome, sensación con la cual estaba empezando a darme cuenta que iba a tener que aprender a convivir.

Y comprar los muebles nuevos, dándole a la casa mi propio estilo, me dio la sensación de… haber dejado cada cosa en su sitio.

_PV Edward_

Tres días… Bella llevaba sin dar a penas señales de vida durante tres interminables y agonizantes días.

Sabía que Alice se comunicaba con ella por mensajes de móvil, incluso Jasper le había mandado uno, pero eso no me servía. Era poco… Necesitaba verla, sentirla… y por supuesto tocarla.

Después de la charla que tuvo con Alice, la cual me dejó ver su conversación a través de su mente, a cualquier humano podría habérsele venido el mundo encima, pero a mí no… Sabía que mentía. Sus expresiones, sus ojos dilatados, el ritmo de su pulso… Mentía.

Eso me daba cierta seguridad de que ella sentía algo por mí. Algo fuerte, poderoso… Y más después de los días que habíamos pasado en Seattle.

- Está escondiéndose – me confirmó Alice el tercer día. – Igual que una rata cobarde – Dijo con fastidio.

Ese comentario me molestó y se lo hice ver a Alice con un leve gruñido, a lo cual ella se disculpó con una mueca. Pero realmente estaba comportándose de forma muy cobarde.

Sabía que no quería dar ningún pie para ser invitada de forma que no pudiera eludir.

Incluso con mi padre había tenido una leve conversación, más que nada para tranquilizarlo de que estaba bien, que no iba por casa porque estaba muy liada colocando en la suya.

Pero antes o después tendría que venir… Y al igual que yo lo sabía, ella también.

- Hoy va a pasar el día en Port Ángeles – me anunció Alice. – Otro día que tiene excusa. – frunció el gesto en un mohín.

- Si… - dije malhumorado – Pero he escuchado antes a Carlisle y a Esme diciendo que la van a invitar a cenar mañana. A ver cómo le dice que no a él – sonreí triunfal, gesto al que me acompañó Alice.

Pero aunque Bella no me hubiera visto a mí, yo a ella sí. Todas las noches esperaba a que se acostara y subía a su cuarto a velar su sueño.

Desde nuestro viaje, se había convertido en una costumbre en mí; algo vital. Observarla dormir era un bálsamo para mí.

Aunque corría riesgos, ya que una de las noches se despertó de sopetón, pillándome con la guardia baja, no dándome tiempo a escabullirme.

Se despertó azorada y de golpe salió zumbando al baño a orinar. Si no se hubiera lanzado así hacía el aseo, me hubiera pillado de pleno… Y a ver qué iba a inventarme de excusa para estar a altas horas de la madrugada en su cuarto, igual que un acechador.

Ese tercer día, Alice y Jasper me pillaron en mi habitación y me invitaron a una partida de caza entre los tres. Sabía que querían decirme algo, por lo que no me negué.

Después de correr lo suficiente como para no ser oídos por el resto de la familia, nos paramos, preparados unos para hablar y otros, o sea yo, para escuchar.

- Venga… soltadlo de una vez – les insté.

- Bella vendrá mañana a cenar – me anunció Alice con una sonrisa. – Lo que me dijiste antes de que Carlisle y Esme estaban hablando de invitarla a cenar, ya es una decisión tomada, he visto la llamada y a ella aceptando; además sin excusarse, sino de lo más contenta. – Decía mi hermana sonriente pero a la vez meditabunda – No me explico este cambio radical en ella. Supuse que intentaría no venir, pero como te digo, ella acepta encantada.

- Bueno, en el momento en que cruce la puerta de casa, yo la captare – intervino Jasper – Y de una que te vea a ti, te haré saber cuáles son sus sentimientos. – Me extrañaba que Jasper entrara en los jueguecitos casamenteros de su esposa. – Edward… veo la cara que estas poniendo y capto tus dudas, pero aparte de que Alice me esté volviendo loco con Bella, te noto a ti. Sé que estás enamorado de ella. – Su sinceridad me gusto. Me gustaba como sonaban esas palabras referidas al nombre de Bella. – Así que voy a ayudaros en todo lo que pueda. Esta situación es absurda… Y creo que Carlisle estará más que encantado con la idea de que Bella sea para ti, por mucho que él diga… - Jasper me mandó una sonrisa enigmática.

- Qué quieres decir con eso? –le pregunté expectante.

- No es que haya captado nada concreto… pero… es como un sentimiento, una intuición, y creo no estar equivocado. – concluyó tajante.

Eso esperaba, porque las decisiones de mi padre eran muy importantes para mí, pero si Bella realmente me amaba, lo sentía por Carlisle, pero no me iba a detener por él.

Esa mujer era para mí… lucharía por ella. Daría todo por ella… y así se lo haría saber.


	26. Chapter 26 ¡No puede ser!

**CAPITULO 26. ¡NO PUEDE SER!**

* * *

><p>Otro día más… y ya iban cuatro sin noticias de Edward.<p>

No sabía si su mutismo era debido a que estaba tan enfadado conmigo que no quería ni verme, cosa que en sí dudaba, ya que cuando nos despedimos los dos estábamos fríos el uno con el otro, pero no me pareció que estuviera enfadado… Molesto, sí; de eso sí que estaba segura.

Y la otra opción era que estuviera dándome tiempo a serenarme; a aclararme las ideas. Pero… cuatro días sin dar noticias? Bueno, a lo mejor él tenía las mismas dudas que yo.

Pero fuera cual fuere la causa, a mí me dolía. Mucho. Esta era la razón por la que no quería que la cosa fuera demasiado lejos… No quería llegar a enamorarme de él de esta forma porque sabía que al final sufriría, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ya.

_Maldito amor… Pero a su vez tan hermoso._

Mientras hacía estas cavilaciones, me iba lavando la cara y arreglándome el pelo un poco. No pensaba tener invitados para desayunar, pero era una costumbre matutina.

Baje a la cocina y me preparé el desayuno con calma. Hoy me había levantado bastante bien, aunque no estaba normal del todo.

Después de estos días me apetecía ver a Carlisle y a toda la familia, y no queriendo engañarme a mí misma, quería verlo sobre todo a él. A Edward. Si, era un comportamiento masoquista…

Ya que hacía días que no me dejaba ver, llamaría a Carlisle para pasarme por su casa más tarde a sabiendas que me invitaría a cenar… y seguramente a pasar la noche.

Con la excusa de verlo le pediría que me diera cita en el hospital para hacerme un chequeo y descartar que tuviera algo físico… Aunque si fuera algo psíquico esperaba que hubiera más que un psicólogo, ya que no me gustaría contarle mis penas a Jasper.

Entre estas, el móvil sonó: Un sms. De Alice.

_Bella, no sigas escondiéndote ni poniendo excusas… Edward está de un humor de perros, peor aún que el habitual! Necesitáis hablar. Besos._

Vale, genial!

Mi suposición del otro día de que no se había tragado ninguna de mis palabras negando un sentimiento más profundo por su hermano, estaban confirmadas.

Alice sabía que sentía algo por Edward… Ahora la pregunta era, hasta donde sabía ella?

Entre todas esas cavilaciones, alcé la vista y me encontré con un almanaque. Inconscientemente mi cerebro se puso a contar los días y… Ta channn! Un retraso de siete días.

En sí no era nada, pero teniendo en cuenta que mi regla era puntual como un reloj de precisión suizo…

El pulso empezó a golpearme la sien con violencia y mi corazón brincaba descontrolado bajo mi pecho, amenazando con salir disparado. Las manos me temblaban sin control alguno y un sudor frio me recorría la espalda mientras recopilaba los síntomas:

Mareos, náuseas, vómitos, sueño, hambre, cambios de humor, hinchazón en el vientre… Los tenía todos!

- No, nooo, nooooo…. Dios mío, no puede ser! – me lamenté casi gritando.

Subí a mi habitación, me vestí y a una velocidad supersónica, salí zumbando rumbo a Port Ángeles.

En Forks solo había una farmacia y la dueña me conocía más que de sobra; sabía que si iba allí a comprar un test de embarazo, en unas horas lo sabría medio pueblo… Y cuánto tardaría en llegar la noticia a oídos de Carlisle o… sobre todo, a la gente de la Push?

Cuanto tardaría Jake en enterarse de mi "nueva adquisición"?

Porque por supuestísimo, era de él. Sin lugar a dudas. A parte del hecho de que llevaba más de cuatro meses sin hacerlo con otro hombre que no fuera él… y que siempre, siempre usaba protección… Menos con él, claro!

Aunque iba a una velocidad que sobrepasaba en gran manera los límites permitidos, el viaje hasta allí se me hizo eterno.

En un momento de desconexión, pensé que hubiera preferido cualquier otra causa para probar la potencia del coche. Me reí de forma irónica para mis adentros por ese pensamiento.

Después de dar mil vueltas y de preguntar a no sé cuántas personas, ya que no era capaz de centrarme y orientarme, por fin llegué a una farmacia. Escogí una alejada… Una donde no volviera a entrar.

Era una farmacia de autoservicio, así que cogí dos. Uno para hoy y otro para mañana; para asegurarme del resultado.

- Vaya, quieres estar segura, eh? – me dijo la farmacéutica sonriente.

- Si… bueno… Así no queda ninguna duda – le dije forzando una sonrisa, la cual se quedó en una mueca macabra.

La farmacéutica se me quedó mirando preocupada. Se veía a un kilómetro que no estaba ilusionada con el resultado, sino totalmente aterrada.

A mi lado había una chica unos años mayor que yo, que me miraba con pena, con circunstancia.

Pague los test y salí de la farmacia.

Cuando no llevaba más de dos pasos andados, la chica que estaba junto a mí en la cola de la farmacia me paró.

- Perdona, no quiero inmiscuirme, pero hay soluciones si el resultado es positivo – me miró alzando las cejas; misteriosa. Yo fruncí el ceño sin entender. – Aborto – susurro. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. – Hay unas pastillas… A partir de la cuarta semana de gestación dicen que no son demasiado seguras, pero mi hermana las ha tomado de cinco semanas y no ha pasado nada. Simplemente que sangró algo más de lo normal, pero se deshizo del entuerto. – me relató.

_Aborto. _Como no había caído en eso?

- Solo que necesitas receta. Si consigues que un médico te la firme… listo! En unas horas el problema está arreglado y aquí no ha pasado nada. – me dijo con cara aliviada.

- Vale… como se toman? – le pregunté.

La chica me explicó la dosis, según las semanas. No era difícil. Unas pocas pastillas, unos dolores algo más fuertes que una regla, una ligera hemorragia… y problema solucionado.

Perfecto! Nadie se enteraría jamás de esto.

La chica insistía en que el problema era conseguir la receta… pero eso para mí era lo más fácil. Yo tenía a Carlisle.

Estuve a punto de hacerme el test en el aseo de cualquier bar, pero al final cambié de opinión y preferí realizar el dichoso test en la intimidad de mi baño; en mi casa… Porque aunque en el fondo sabía el resultado, aún albergada una pequeña ilusión de que fuera negativo… Pero por si acaso, y no sabiendo cómo reaccionaría, prefería estar tranquila y sola.

El viaje de vuelta no se hizo tan eterno como el de ida, ya que veía una solución ante el gravísimo problema que se me venía encima.

Porque si el resultado era positivo, y por lo que fuera, decidía tenerlo no le iba a decir a Jake que era de él. No podía hacerle eso. Vale que él se arriesgó tanto como yo no usando protección de ningún tipo, pero él tenía una vida con Nessy por delante… Cómo explicaría esto? Cómo quedaría yo?

Pero ahora el problema tenía otro tipo de solución… Siendo enfermera, como no se me había ocurrido a mí?

Bueno… con lo embotada que estaba, era lógico, no era capaz de pensar y razonar con claridad.

Llegué a casa y subí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta mi nuevo baño y me hice el test.

Era mejor hacerlo con la primera orina, pero lo dicho, no iba a esperar hasta el día siguiente. Para eso había comprado otro… para asegurarme el resultado.

Lo dejé en la meseta del lavabo y le di la espalda. No era capaz de mirarlo. El pulso me atronaba sin control por todo el organismo. Estaba fuera de mí por los nervios.

El móvil sonó dentro de mi bolso, el cual había tirado en el suelo del baño. Al mirar el identificador de llamada, sorpresa! Era Carlisle.

Respiré un par de veces para intentar serenar el tono de mi voz.

- Hola… - saludé al descolgar.

- Hola Bella… Qué tal hija? – me preguntó con su voz siempre cariñosa.

- Bien… y tú… vosotros? – corregí mi pregunta.

- Bella… estás bien? Te noto la voz sofocada – me preguntó preocupado. Toda esa familia poseía un sentido auditivo excepcional… bueno, realmente poseían sentidos extremadamente desarrollados.

- Si, es que he venido a las carreras a por el móvil, lo tenía en la habitación y estaba abajo, en el salón… - me inventé sobre la marcha.

- Ahh… - no parecía muy convencido.

- Bueno… dime, qué tal todo? – intenté cambiar rápido de tema para distraerlo.

- Bien, bien… te llamaba para invitarte a cenar a casa está noche. Hace mucho que no pasas por aquí y los chicos tienen ganas de verte, al igual que Esme y yo mismo, por supuesto. – respondió más normal.

- Claro! Estaré encantada de ir… hace mucho que no te veo, y a los demás, claro. Tengo ganas de pasar un rato todos juntos. – Respondí contenta – Desde que volví de Seattle he estado liada y no he tenido tiempo ni de pasarme un rato… - le relataba sincera.

- Pues sí, llevas cuatro días desaparecida. – Me contestó fingiendo molestia – No quiero ser agobiante ni mucho menos, pero no me gusta que estés ahí tan sola, teniéndonos a nosotros aquí, deseosos de tu compañía. – Me decía de forma melosa.

Concretamos y nos despedimos hasta dentro de unas horas. Realmente tenía ganas de verlo; lo echaba en falta… y al resto de la familia también… Sobre todo a uno de sus miembros en particular…

_Masoquista!_ Pensé mordaz.

Coloqué el teléfono en la meseta, cogí aire un par de veces de forma profunda y cogí el "cacharrito". La hora había llegado. Habían pasado tres minutos, por lo que el resultado estaba listo.

Dos rayitas rosas… _Positivo._

Lo que ya sabía, me había sido confirmado. Estaba embarazada… De Jake. De mi ex novio, el cual estaba a punto de casarse con otra, y yo enamorada de otro. Perfecto!

¿Qué más podía salir mal en el transcurso de poco más de un mes?

No pude evitarlo y me eché a llorar. Me harté a llorar de forma desconsolada. De mis ojos brotaban lágrimas descontroladas y suspiros infantiles salían de mi pecho con todo el sentimiento.

El mundo se me estaba viniendo encima… Hasta que recordé la "idea" que me había dado aquella chica a la salida de la farmacia. _Pastillas abortivas. _

Salí disparada hacía mi habitación y me puse a revolver en mi maletín de enfermera. Allí estaban: Recetas.

Cogí una e ideé un plan para que Carlisle me la firmara en blanco. Luego ya me encargaría yo de rellenarla.

Sentía engañarlo de esa forma, pero era mi única salida. No podía tener ese bebé.

En un par de meses empezaría a notárseme y comenzarían los rumores. Y cuando Jake se enterará, echaría sus cálculos, llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que podría ser de él…

¿Cómo lo encararía yo entonces? No podría mentirle en algo así… Aunque sería fácil liarlo, de mis entrañas no podría salir una mentira tan atroz.

Que mi barriga fuera creciendo y encontrarme con él, habiéndole dicho que el bebé no era suyo.

Y cuando el bebé naciera…? Cuando llegara el día en que me preguntara por su padre? Tendría que mentirle también, cruzándonos con él por el pueblo, o subiéndolo a la reserva, que se relacionara con su padre, con su abuelo, sus tías… pero todo sería un enorme y asqueroso bulo.

No… Definitivamente y por mucho que me doliera en el alma, ese niño no podía nacer.

Me tomé una pastillita suave para relajarme y conseguir dormir un poco.

Tenía una cara horrible y Carlisle notaría que algo me pasaba, por lo que decidí intentar tranquilizarme un poco y descansar unas horas.

Después de muchas vueltas en la cama, conseguí conciliar el sueño. Dormí unas dos horas, que me vinieron de fábula.

Cuando me desperté, era la hora justa de comenzar a prepararme para la cena.

Aunque no tenía mucha gracia, la idea de volver a ver a Edward me subió un poco el ánimo; lo justo de motivación para ponerme bonita; para él.

Pero por mucha ilusión que me hiciera encontrarnos, hoy no estaba en mi mejor momento. Era más la preocupación que mi anhelo de verlo.

Merendé algo, lo cual acabé vomitando, imagino que por una mezcla de circunstancias, supongo. Entre nervios y mi "nuevo estado"; me duché, me lavé el pelo y me lo arreglé marcando mis tirabuzones. Me maquillé suave, pero que se notara, y me puse un conjunto de ropa coqueto.

Estrené un vestido que me había comprado la tarde anterior en Port Ángeles. Azul, pensando en Edward, _cómo no!_Junto con unos leggins azul oscuro y unas botas planas marrones con un detalle de una hebilla a un lateral. Por encima un poncho azul y marrón de lana.

Estaba guapa… modosita, pero sensual. Justamente lo que quería conseguir. Sabía que ese tipo de look le gustaba a Edward, y eso era lo que quería; deslumbrarlo. Que toda su atención estuviera puesta en mí durante mi estancia en su casa.

Había quedado con Carlisle a las 8 y 30. Eran las 8 en punto; la hora justa para salir.

Cogí mi bolso, que hacía juego en color con las botas nuevas, lo revisé y salí rumbo a la casa Cullen, como la había bautizado para mis adentros.

A las 8 y 20 estaba aparcando en el patio.

No había hecho más que apagar el motor, cuando una Alice sonriente salió a recibirme justo a la vera de mi ventanilla haciéndome dar un brinco en el asiento por la sorpresa.

- Joder Alice… me has dado un susto de muerte… - le dije sujetándome el pecho con la mano.

- Hola Bella… Estábamos esperándote… "Todos" – recalcó alzando las cejas y sonriendo pícara.

- Me alegro – le respondí devolviéndole una sonrisa cómplice.

- Guauuu… Estás guapísima! – me alabó cuando me bajé del coche. Le di las gracias y de paso un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. Esta chica era genial. La hermana que cualquier chica desearía tener.

Debía de reconocer que estaba nerviosa. Tenía a la vez, tantas ganas de ver a Edward como miedo por el mismo motivo. No sabía cuál sería su reacción al verme después de no haber hablado desde que regresamos de Seattle. Esa idea me atronaba la cabeza al igual que mi pulso descontrolado.

Alice casi tuvo que llevarme a rastras por el patio.

- Qué pasa Bella? No quieres entrar? – me preguntó pícara. – O es que tienes algún motivo para no querer hacerlo? – alzó una ceja sonriendo traviesa.

- Que va a pasar? Vaya tonterías que dices Alice… - le dije con desdén.

- Pues entonces camina, que parece que te esté arrastrando hacía casa. – Dicho lo cual me puse a caminar con salero. Dándole a entender que no tenía ni nervios ni miedo por entrar.

Nada más cruzar la puerta de casa, Carlisle salió a recibirme con una gran sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos esperando por mi abrazo, el cual no se hizo esperar. Nos abrazamos como si hiciera un siglo que no nos hubiéramos visto.

- Mi pequeña… No vuelvas a tardar tanto en venir a vernos, eh? Te he echado de menos – me susurro afectuosamente al oído.

- No, no lo volveré a hacer… Yo también te he echado de menos – le respondí apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Me reconfortaba y me daba seguridad estar entre sus brazos, acurrucada como un gatito.

- No monopolices a Bella querido – la dulce voz de Esme se sentía a mis espaldas, por lo que me giré y nos fundimos en un abrazo igual que Carlisle. – Estás preciosa hija – me aduló Esme ante el asentimiento de Carlisle.

Esme tenía unos brazos amorosos y maternales. Con ella me sentía querida y protegida, pero de una forma más sentimental; como con una madre. Una de verdad, genuina.

El resto de la familia fue haciendo acto de presencia y saludándome de forma efusiva.

- Vaya enana… has debido dejar la casa como los chorros del oro, porque después de cuatro días dándole que te pego, jaja! – las bromas de Emmet no se hicieron esperar.

- Hola Bella, - me saludó Jasper sonriente – Me alegro de verte – me dijo muy formal pero a la vez afectivo.

Y por último, y como queriendo hacer una entrada triunfal… Edward. Parecía que él se hubiera propuesto con su indumentaria lo mismo que yo. "_Que no le quitara ojo en toda la velada_". Estaba deslumbrante, atractivo, deseable… más aún de lo normal en él.

Vestía unos jeans azul oscuro, con un polo azul oscuro también, con los cuellos, los bajos y los bordes de la manga en blanco, haciendo juego con un escudo a la altura del corazón.

Estaba peinado como siempre, despeinado; pero con esmero. Y su fragancia, se arremolinó en mi sentido del olfato aún sin haberse acercado.

Mi cerebro hizo saltar la alarma del recuerdo en mi organismo. El recuerdo de haberlo tenido solo para mí, dispuesto a hacerme el amor, semi desnudo, tocando todo mi cuerpo…

_Para, para… tranquila, que acabas de llegar. Si sigo así acabaré combustionando. _Pensé sacudiéndome la cabeza mentalmente.

- Hola Bella… - me saludó acercándose de forma seductora. O eso me pareció a mí.

- Hola Edward – le respondí con una sonrisa inocente, mirándolo de soslayo.

Dio un par de pasos más y los otros dos que nos separaban los acorté yo. Quedamos pegados uno enfrente del otro y nos dimos sendos besos en las mejillas.

Todo normal. Sin tener en cuenta que me temblaban las rodillas y que sentía un calor abrasador en todo mi cuerpo.

Me separé de él ese par de pasos, apartando la vista, enfocando la mirada hacía otro sitio. Cosa que fue fácil ya que los chicos comenzaron a hablar, iniciando así una conversación grupal; pero sentía su mirada fija en mí. Intentando ser lo más discreta posible, lo miraba de reojo y efectivamente él no me quitaba la vista de encima; a parte del hecho de que tampoco se cortaba en quitarla cuando yo miraba.

Después de unos minutos de cháchara, Esme nos invitó al salón, ya que seguíamos de pie en la entrada, donde continuamos con el parloteo.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en distintos sofás, pero no nos quitábamos los ojos de encima mutuamente. Llegando incluso a mantenernos la mirada el uno en el otro durante unos segundos, hasta que yo apartaba la vista.

Al cabo de un rato, Esme llamó para la cena. Fuimos pasando y nos colocamos como siempre, cada uno en su sitio… y yo, enfrente de Edward, por supuesto.

La cena pasó tranquila, llena de momentos simpáticos, anécdotas y parloteo. Todos estaban más que contentos de tenerme allí con ellos; era algo que se palpaba en el ambiente, haciéndome sentir querida y aceptada.

Con Edward… no cruzamos más que unas palabras, más bien de cortesía. Yo no sabía qué decirle y a él parecía pasarle un tanto de lo mismo.

Una vez hecha la sobremesa, cogí a Carlisle en un aparte.

- Podemos hablar en privado? – le pedí. Él accedió encantado, aunque algo extrañado.

Subimos a su despacho, los dos solos, mientras el resto de la familia volvía al salón.

Una vez dentro nos sentamos en unos sillones de cuero, uno al lado del otro.

- Dime, Bella… Te preocupa algo? – entró directamente.

- No, no es que me preocupe nada, pero necesitaría que me firmaras esta receta. – Lo miré de forma totalmente normal, sin titubeos – Es para unas vitaminas… bueno, son medicamentosas, por lo que necesito receta. Vitaminas "X", ya las conoces. – él asintió.

Antes, en mi casa, estuve estudiando el plan a seguir. Sabía que si yo me comportaba normal con él, Carlisle no sospecharía nada y me firmaría la receta sin más, incluso sin apenas preguntas; pero necesitaba decirle algo, por supuesto.

Me acordé de unas vitaminas que se dan como complemento para determinadas enfermedades, bajadas de peso muy radicales, cuadros de stress importantes, incluso para embarazos complicados.

- Pero… para qué necesitas esas vitaminas? – preguntó extrañado. – Son fuertes… Te has hecho algún chequeo sin decírmelo? – su cara se contrajo de preocupación.

- No, no… pero es que me encuentro muy baja, ha sido mucho stress, muchos nervios… He estado buscando por internet y las recomiendan para casos como el mío. Además, antes de pasar lo de papá, he estado muy liada con las prácticas, y tengo el cuerpo reventado, incluso tengo la regla algo revolucionada… Solo te lo pedía a ti por la confianza que tenemos… Pero si no quieres, da igual… - le puse carita.

- No, claro que no me importa firmarte esa receta, por favor! Solo que me gustaría que te hicieras una revisión. Sabes que no llevara mucho y lo haríamos bajo la más absoluta intimidad – me insistía.

- Está bien, te llamaré y haremos ese control, pero antes querría probar a tomar algo de vitaminas, para echarle un cable a mi organismo – le volví a poner carita.

- Por supuesto, eres una mujer responsable y madura… - eso fue un golpe duro; tuve que tragar saliva en seco para no romper mi fachada. – Trae esa receta – me pidió sonriendo confiado.

Me firmó la receta, e incluso le puso el cuño de su nº de colegiado. Me la devolvió sin problemas y una vez comprobado que no tenía nada más que decir, bajamos al salón charlando trivialidades.

Aunque estaba contenta por haber conseguido mi objetivo, en el fondo de mi corazón me sentía mal; había engañado miserablemente a Carlisle; él, que había superado las barreras de su familia para integrarme en ella, que me había cuidado y protegido durante aquellos meses en Dartmouth, y ahora le mentía sin contemplaciones.

Por un momento pensé en rectificar y contarle lo sucedido; me comprendería y me ayudaría… pero… cómo quedaría mi imagen de "chica responsable" que él tenía de mí?

Descarté la idea de inmediato.

Una vez en el salón, Carlisle y yo nos unimos a la charla que mantenía el resto de la familia.

Por supuesto, Edward y yo seguíamos manteniendo las distancias, aunque nuestras miradas continuaban pululando de uno al otro.

- Mañana nos vamos a Washington, Bella – me comentó Emmet – Vamos Esme, Rose y yo, a una conferencia sobre reformas. – Eso me recordó algo.

- Hablando de reformas… - dije con tonito.

- Es verdad! No te habíamos preguntado si te había gustado lo que hicimos? – dijo entusiasmada Esme.

- Esme… me encantó lo que hicisteis, pero en serio… me parece excesivo – protesté; ella se limitó a mover las manos restándole importancia.

- Pues eso no fue nada en comparación con lo que queríamos haber hecho, solo que no nos diste tiempo… jajaja! – rió desenfadado Emmet.

- Esa otra… es increíble que lo hubierais hecho en tan solo ocho días! Es alucinante! – exclamé mostrando mi asomo.

A penas fue un instante, pero noté como si entre todos se hubieran dicho algo; como si se comunicaran de una manera que a mis sentidos humanos se les escapara…

_¿Humanos? Cualquiera que me oyera… Ni que ellos no lo fueran._

Después de un buen rato de conversación y más risas, miré el reloj; era tardísimo… Era hora de marcharse.

- Bueno chicos… me voy a ir despidiendo, es tardísimo… - alcé los ojos exagerando el gesto. – Además, si mañana tenéis que madrugar… - me referí a Emmet, Rose y Esme. – Y los demás trabajaréis… O es que no dormís? Jajá! – Reí de mi propia broma.

Y otra vez esa sensación de que algo se me escapaba; de que ellos se entendían de una forma… _Mística._

- Lo que pasa es que estamos acostumbrados a dormir poco. – Contestó Jasper – Siempre nos acostamos tarde.

- Ya… pero es más de la una de la madrugada… Buff! No sé cómo ha podido pasar el tiempo tan deprisa. – Me quejé.

- Eso es porque lo pasas bien con nosotros, hija – Medio preguntó/afirmó Esme.

- Eso por descontado, Esme – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- No me parece bien que te vayas sola a estas horas, Bella – dejó caer Carlisle; sabía bien por donde iba.

- Carlisle… - lo reprendí mirándolo de reojo.

- Si Bella, deberías quedarte a dormir – sentenció Alice ante el asentimiento de todos. Incluido Edward.

- A estas horas puede salirte un animal salvaje y hacerte tener un accidente – comentó él; yo lo miré con suspicacia – Sí, mismamente lobos.

- Lobos? – Pregunté yo alzando la voz – Por aquí no hay lobos – dije muy convencida.

- A no? – respondió Edward preguntando. – Pues yo te digo a ti que sí.

- He vivido aquí más de dos años y jamás me he encontrado con ningún lobo… - Él inclinó la cabeza dándome a entender que estaba equivocada – Además mi padre jamás comentó que por aquí los hubiera… -le dije meneando la cabeza muy segura.

- Bueno… Si tú dices que no… - dejó caer con tonito, como queriendo decirme que él sabía que los había; que estaba seguro de ello.

Su seguridad me hizo dudar. Pero no. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y no iba a ser capaz de dormir en toda la noche, por lo que acabaría despertando a alguien. Y estaba el tema de Edward… Además, necesitaba estar sola… O no?

Después de mucho insistir y de Carlisle acabar poniéndome entre la espada y la pared, acabé por aceptar el ofrecimiento.

Subí a mi habitación escoltada por Alice.

- Aquí está tu habitación y tus cosas. No sé por qué te pones tan terca para quedarte? – preguntaba con fastidio.

- Alice… no quiero estar dando la gamba… - me cortó.

- Bella, eso es una bobada; ya ves qué contentos estamos todos teniéndote aquí en casa. Incluso a Rose, aunque no lo parezca, le gusta tenerte aquí. – Alzó una ceja poniéndose interesante – O es que hay algún otro motivo?

- No sé a qué motivo te refieres… - le dije dándole la espalda, mostrando indiferencia.

- Edward – respondió tajante.

Me acerqué a ella y le puse la mano en la boca, obligándola a callar.

- Shuuuu… - chisté aún con mi mano en su boca – Tu hermano tiene un oído finísimo – le relaté en susurros. – Me di cuenta cuando estábamos en Seattle. – Alice se limitó a sonreír.

- Tenéis que hablar, Bella. Aclarar vuestros sentimientos. – me dijo ahora de forma seria. Cuando iba a protestar, me cortó. – No me vengas diciendo que no hay nada, porque solo hace falta veros; como os esquiváis, pero no dejáis de miraros a hurtadillas… - me relataba contundente.

No supe qué contestar. Yo misma me había dado cuenta de que estábamos siendo muy obvios. Que cualquiera que se fijara un poco en nosotros se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Noté como mi cara se desfiguraba en una mueca entre contrariedad y disgusto.

- Bueno, no te agobio más… descansa, mañana será otro día – se despidió Alice, dándome un besito cariñoso en la mejilla.

Parecía que hubiera captado mi estado de ánimo, no queriendo acosarme más con el tema de su hermano.

Era increíble la facilidad con que esta familia captaba los sentimientos y los estados anímicos de las personas… No le di mayor importancia.

Me preparé para acostarme… Sí, mañana sería otro día; uno en el que mis problemas se solucionarían de golpe.

**Hola nenas...**

**Vaya, vaya... lo que escondía Bella.**

**EMBARAZADAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Pero parece que hay una solución a sus problemas...**

**Veremos a ver como se las apaña.**

**Nos leemosssssss... BESITOSSSSSSS!**


	27. Chapter 27 Ayúdame

**CAPITULO 27. AYÚDAME**

* * *

><p>Apenas fui capaz a conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Di vueltas y vueltas por la cama igual que una noria. Hasta que a las cuatro de la madrugada decidí levantarme a tomar un vaso de leche a ver si con eso conseguía relajarme un poco.<p>

Salí de la habitación con todo el cuidado del que fui capaz. No quería despertar a nadie… y menos aún toparme por la casa con alguno de sus miembros y tener que dar explicaciones de porque estaba despierta, cuando todos sabían que era un lirón durmiendo.

Bajé a hurtadillas, cual ladrón, hasta la cocina. Cogí un poco de leche de la nevera y así, fresquita, me tomé un vaso del tirón.

Abrí el armario donde Esme me había dicho que estaban las galletas y cogí unas pocas.

Cuando estaba de lo más tranquila saboreando las galletitas de chocolate, la puerta de la cocina se abrió con cuidado.

De allí apareció a quien menos quería ver, pero al que más me apetecía tener cerca. Edward.

- Hola… buenos… días? – saludó sonriendo entre susurros.

- Creo que buenas noches, jaja – Reí bajito. – Son las cuatro, y todavía es de noche, así que… - Sonreí simpática. Aunque por dentro los nervios me comían.

- Te quedaste con hambre en la cena? – preguntó – La verdad es que me pareció que habías cenado poco – relató tranquilamente mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí en la barra – Puedo? – preguntó antes de acabar su acción.

- Claro, por favor… Te apetece una galleta? – le ofrecí.

Él la aceptó, y le dio un mordisquito. Con el resto de la galleta se dedicó a juguetear, pero sin acabar de decidirse a comérsela.

Guardamos silencio durante unos instantes, en los cuales solo se oían el triturar de mis dientes. Ese silencio estaba poniéndome más nerviosa aún.

Nos mirábamos a hurtadillas, viéndose claramente los nervios que pululaban entre ambos.

Entonces, decidí que ahora o nunca… Debíamos hablar y me pareció una oportunidad única. Estábamos solos en la cocina, sin interferencias de nadie. Cuándo volvería a dárseme una oportunidad así?

Y contando que los nervios por mi "asuntillo personal" me tenían el cerebro poseído… Me lance.

- Edward… yo… - pero no fui yo sola a la que le pareció una oportunidad idónea para hablar, ya que él habló a la misma vez que yo.

- Bella, creo que… - se interrumpió.

Ambos sonreímos ante la coincidencia; pero era una mueca forzada. Nerviosa.

- Bella – se decidió Edward, ya que yo me quedé muda. – No podemos seguir así, evitándonos y con esta tensión entre los dos. – Yo solo pude asentir – Y cómo vamos a arreglarlo? – me preguntó nervioso, creo, por mi respuesta.

- Pues no lo sé… La verdad es que por mucho que quiera, ese viaje cambio las cosas entre los dos… - Por un momento a Edward se le iluminó la cara – Me gusta que no halla hostilidad entre nosotros. Me gusta tu compañía… Te empezaba a considerar un amigo, y no quisiera volver sobre nuestros pasos.

A Edward le duró poco la iluminación facial, ya que pronto se dio cuenta de que yo me refería a ser amigos, nada más.

Pero… él quería que hubiera algo más? Algo más sentimental?

- Claro… realmente no llegó a pasar nada entre los dos – respondió con el tono endurecido y el rostro tenso – No hay problema, Bella. No tenemos por qué seguir tensos… Todo ha quedado hablado. – Se bajó de la silla y comenzó a darse la vuelta – Te dejo desayunar tranquila… Hasta la vista Bella – Su tono y su última mirada antes de girarse del todo e irse de la cocina, fue triste… muy triste. O eso me pareció a mí.

Aunque me había despertado con hambre y las pocas galletas que había comido no me habían saciado el apetito, de pronto desaparecieron. Ya no tenía hambre, lo que tenía ahora mismo, era un nudo enorme en el estómago.

Le había mentido… A la cara. Y lo peor, es que me había mentido a mí misma.

Por segundos comencé a arrepentirme de haberle dicho esa sarta de mentiras; ir detrás de él y confesarle que estaba loca por él. Ya que creía estar en la certera seguridad que lo que él quería transmitirme tanto con las palabras, como las acciones de su cuerpo, era exactamente eso, que él también sentía algo por mí.

Me bajé del taburete decidida a ir tras él. Pero un ruido en el piso de arriba me hizo pararme en seco… Aunque nuestras habitaciones estaban en el último, nadie tenía porque enterarse de nuestra conversación.

Sonreí por mi rapidez de reacción, y cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, una nausea horrible me llenó la boca de saliva.

Me llevé la mano a la boca para intentar calmar la sensación; respiré e inspiré profundamente varias veces y al cabo de unos segundos la revoltura se me había pasado, pero como de costumbre, me dejó el cuerpo machacado.

Este bebé era rarísimo. Era como si tuviera una fuerza extraordinaria y se alimentara de la mía para sobrevivir.

Paranoias de premamá… pensé con fastidio. Pero cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba sonriendo ante la veracidad de mis palabras, y sinceramente no me disgustaba como sonaba.

Era una premamá a punto de aniquilar a su bebé… Mi cara empezó a transformarse en una mueca de lagrimeo.

Era cruel deshacerme así de mi bebé, pero no tenía otra salida. Para poder tenerlo tendría que marcharme de Forks; en sí no era algo difícil, pero Carlisle no me dejaría marchar así, sin más. Y que iba a hacer? Desaparecer como una criminal?

Además no tenía trabajo, y el dinero de la herencia de mi padre tenía fondo; no duraría para siempre.

Otra salida era esa… Carlisle. Contarle que estaba embarazada. Sabía que me ayudaría. Simplemente tenía que cambiar un poco las versiones, y a Jake podría liarlo fácilmente con las fechas.

Pero, y si resultaba que el bebé era calcado a él?

Como escondería eso?

Destrozar su vida de un batacazo?

Por qué no sé hasta qué punto Nessy le perdonaría una infidelidad así. No era un simple polvo, sino que había consecuencias de por vida… Y no eran otras que un hijo en común.

No, no… tenía que sacarme esa  
>s ideas de la cabeza pero ya! Era muy joven, tendría tiempo a tener más hijos. Y con un padre que me amase a mi lado. Que yo fuera su elegida por encima de todo.<p>

Me recosté en la cama y poco a poco fui entrando en el sopor del sueño. Aún era muy temprano y mi cuerpo me pedía descansar más. Bueno, no solo mi cuerpo, sino el pequeño garbancito que crecía en mí interior. Y con esa idea acabé durmiéndome.

Cuando volví a despertar eran las 9 de la mañana. Me levanté con fuerzas renovadas, por lo que me duché y me arreglé.

Oía ruidos en la cocina, así que todos estaban levantados ya.

- Buenos días, me saludaron Alice y Jasper al entrar.

- Buenos días chicos – les devolví.

- Que tal has dormido? – me preguntó Jasper – Edward nos ha contado que te encontró en la cocina a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada atracando las galletas, jaja! – rió divertido.

- Si, es que me desperté con un poco de gusa, y me acordé de las galletas de Esme. – le devolví el gesto sonriente. – Por cierto, donde está el resto de la familia?

- Edward se fue hace ya un par de horas al hospital, y el resto están en Washington, recuerdas que te comentaron del congreso ayer? Y yo me voy ya, que hoy tengo un día liadísimo, y encima por la tarde tengo que ir a Port Ángeles… - me contestó con gestos divertidos.

- Ahhh… sí! Se me había pasado por completo – dije llevándome la mano a la cabeza.

Desayuné por segunda vez en la grata compañía de Alice y Jasper hablando de trivialidades, riéndonos por las tonterías que íbamos soltando por turnos. Fue un rato de lo más agradable y divertido.

Cuando me di cuenta eran las 10 y debía ir a por las pastillas a Port Ángeles. No debía demorar más días el aborto. De cuanto más tiempo estuviera, más doloroso sería, aparte de que podría complicarse.

No podía perder más tiempo, ya que la primera dosis quería tomarla a las doce de la mañana, por lo que no podía esperar a que abrieran las farmacias en el turno de la tarde.

Me despedí de ellos y salí zumbando. Aunque tenía la solución a mí problema, debía reconocer que iba nerviosa. Expectante e intranquila.

Por supuesto cambié de farmacia. No me apetecía encontrarme con la misma farmacéutica y que fuera a ponerme algún problema, o soltarme una charla… bueno, lo que fuera. Opté por otra farmacia en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Entré nerviosa; me temblaba todo el cuerpo e incluso notaba la cara sudorosa.

Llegué al mostrador y le entré la receta intentando mostrarme lo más natural posible.

La chica, al leer la receta pestañeo varias veces seguidas y soltó un…

- Ohh… vaya… - dijo mirándome a hurtadillas.

Yo me mantuve en mi sitio, con la cabeza alzada, incluso con gesto algo soberbio. La dependienta se fue a la parte de atrás, y al cabo de un minuto vino con el paquete de pastillas en la mano.

Cuando me estaba cobrando me miró con pena y me habló.

- No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero… estás segura de esto? – preguntó con suavidad y susurrando. Aunque no había nadie en la farmacia.

- Si… No me queda más remedio, créeme. – Le dije mostrándome sincera y ligeramente apenada.

Se inclinó de hombros y me miró con consternación. Al final, por fin, me dio el paquete.

Ya eran mías. La solución estaba en mis manos.

Regresé de inmediato a casa. Eran las 11 pasadas y todavía tenía que llegar y por supuesto leer las indicaciones.

Al llegar, me puse a leer el prospecto con calma. Lo que la chica me había dicho estaba allí explicado. Solo que los efectos secundarios eran algo más complejos de lo que ella me había comentado.

Dolores de cabeza, vómitos, diarrea, uno o dos meses de desarreglos en la regla, manchados esporádicos… Pero el más preocupante era el de hemorragia.

Comentaba que era el menos frecuente, pero el más peligroso. Si estabas embarazada de más de cuatro semanas, el feto ya está más sujeto a la pared del útero y la placenta ya tiene un cierto tamaño, por lo que al arrastrar todo fuera, provocando un parto prematuro, algunos vasos sanguíneos se rompen.

_Bueno… no será para tanto…_Pensé para infundirme valor.

Además, estaba de cinco semanas, solo me pasaba en una.

Las doce llegaron enseguida. Elegí esa hora porque así acabaría todo a las doce de la noche. Me metería en la cama y pasaría los dolores que fueran necesarios; cuando amaneciera, todo habría acabado y lo recordaría como un mal sueño.

Me serví un poco de agua en un vaso y me tragué la primera pastilla. Sin pararme a pensar más, sin darme tiempo a replantearme más las cosas.

Si dudaba… si seguía dándole vueltas, acabaría por acceder a tenerlo… y no podía ser. De ninguna de las maneras.

Fue pasando el tiempo y no noté ninguna molestia extraña. Simplemente unas nauseas a los quince minutos de tomarla, pero nada que no se pudiera controlar con unos ejercicios de respiración.

A las cuatro me tomé la segunda y lo mismo… Nauseas, esta vez más fuertes, dándome incluso arcadas pero puede controlarlas. El estómago se me revolvió a la media hora, aproximadamente, pero lo mismo, controlable. Subí al baño y ya comencé a manchar un poco.

Los síntomas físicos, por ahora, eran aceptables pero no tanto los emocionales. Me sentí sucia, rastrera… como una asesina despiadada. Estaba matando a mi bebé… Pero entonces, entre ligeras lágrimas de culpa, volví a recapitular la situación y darme cuenta de que era un completo error tener este bebé.

A las ocho, la tercera. Ahí ya empezó a cambiar el asunto.

Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a levantárseme un terrible dolor de cabeza, el bajo vientre me dolía muchísimo más que una regla; era como si tuviera metida una mano arrastrándome las entrañas hacía afuera y las arcadas eran casi incontrolables y bastante violentas, pero debía reprimir el vómito, ya que hasta pasada una hora no podía devolver, ya que tendría que volver a tomar otra pastilla.

Volví a subir al baño y lo que antes era una pequeña mancha de sangre, ahora era como una regla abundante.

El tiempo fue pasando y los síntomas fueron en aumento. Me sentía fatal… Llego un momento en que casi desee morir: La cabeza me iba a estallar, el vientre me dolía de una forma inhumana y las nauseas se habían convertido en vómitos descontrolados, dejándome exhausta. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de calambres y temblaba como una hoja. Me tomé la temperatura y tenía 38'9 ºC.

A las diez de la noche el dolor del vientre era agonizante. Me daban unos pinchazos y unos retorcijones inaguantables, y justo después de un calambre terrible el cual me hizo agacharme sobre mi misma, noté un líquido caliente recorrerme las piernas. Me miré y vi como el pantalón del pijama se teñía de rojo a una velocidad más que alarmante.

Subí al baño y me puse una toalla a modo de tapón, pero en cuestión de minutos la toalla también se empapó. Entonces comencé a asustarme… mucho.

Voy a desangrarme Pensé completamente aterrada.

Pero que iba a hacer… Carlisle estaba fuera.

Dios… por qué no esperaría a que estuviera aquí? Pensé con lágrimas recorriéndome las mejillas.

Tengo que pedir ayuda… YA!

Me di cuenta de que tenía el móvil en la cocina y bajé. Fui agarrándome bien a la barandilla ya que notaba que perdía las fuerzas por momentos.

Y cuando no me quedaban más que un par de escaleras, otro pinchazo fortísimo acompañado de un leve desvanecimiento me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer descontrolada escaleras abajo.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente tirada en el suelo, pero cuando volví en mí, estaba rodeada por un charco de sangre.

Intenté levantarme y no podía. No era capaz de sujetar mi cuerpo, así que, arrastrándome fui hasta la cocina y con un gran esfuerzo llegué a la mesa donde estaba mi móvil.

Casi no tenía fuerzas, notaba como la cabeza me daba vueltas y comenzaba a ver borroso, así haciendo un último gran esfuerzo toqué la agenda e intenté buscar el número que quería marcar.

Oí dos tonos y como en un sueño sentí su voz contestar.

- Sí? Bella? – contestó Edward.

Yo intentaba contestar, pero no era capaz de articular palabra. Solo unos débiles gemidos salían de mi garganta.

– Bellaaa? – me llamó con el tono preocupado. – Bella, estás bien? Contesta! – Me apremió nervioso.

- Ayú- dame… - conseguí decir en un susurro.

Y en ese momento, me desmayé.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Parece que el plan de Bella no ha salido tan bien como había supuesto...**

**Ese bebé está peleando por sobrevivir de todas, todas... Claro, teniendo un padre licántropo y encima Alpha, no iba a ser menos.**

**AHÍ TENÉIS LA CONEXIÓN ENTRE JACOB Y BELLA... SU BEBÉ. Ellos, genéticamente, debían llegar a ser padres juntos. La naturaleza licántropa es inteligente y sabía que su mezcla genética era la idónea para seguir la prole de Alphas.**

**Pero ahora Bella ha perdido el bebé... Así qué... DESAPARECERÁ SU CONEXIÓN?**

**UN BESAZOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	28. Capítulo28 Pillada o Salvada

**CAPITULO 28. ¿PILLADA O SALVADA?**

* * *

><p>De pronto me sentí zarandeada y como, con gran pesadez, fui volviendo en mi.<p>

Cuando abrí los ojos, pensé que estaba soñando. Edward estaba delante de mí con la cara desencajada, llamándome y meneándome.

- Bella… Bella… Por Dios bendito! – Exclamaba sobre saltado – Pero que es lo que ha pasado aquí? – me preguntaba.

Yo, aunque ya había abierto los ojos, y me sentía ligeramente orientada, no era capaz de articular palabra. No tenía fuerzas ni para el más mínimo de los movimientos. Los guardaba todos para intentar seguir respirando, y permanecer viva; ya que era consciente, más que de sobra, que estaba al borde de la muerte, pero aun así, pude murmurarle algo.

- Edwa…rd… Me mue…ro – le dije entrecortadamente.

- Bella, cielo… - Esa voz? – Bella… Que ha pasado? Te han atacado? – Esa dulce voz era de Alice. Con gran esfuerzo conseguí hacer un leve movimiento con la cabeza negando.

Nadie me había atacado, a no ser que yo sirviera como atacante y víctima todo en una misma persona.

Edward seguía exclamando, pero los oídos me daban pitidos horribles por lo que no era capaz de entenderlo.

- Hay que llevarla al hospital… Apenas le queda sangre en el organismo – le decía Edward a Alice.

- Si. Podría sufrir un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento. – Le contesto ella.

Noté como todo se movía a mí alrededor, y unos brazos fuertes y fríos me sujetaban con fuerza.

Edward me había cargado y Alice me tapó con una manta. Al segundo siguiente estaba en la puerta del coche y Edward me depositaba en el regazo de Alice, que ya estaba sentada en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Todo iba demasiado rápido, como si no se movieran, si no que flotaran. Todo era un borrón indescriptible… Pero no podía hacerle demasiado caso a mis sentidos encontrándome en el estado en el que estaba.

- Alice, lo llevas bien? – le preguntó Edward a su hermana.

- Si, tranquilo, no te preocupes. Puedo resistirlo… Realmente no le queda demasiada sangre como para que me altere. – Le contestó ella – Además, huele… raro! Su sangre está mezclada con alguna sustancia… - le comentó.

- Sí, a mí también me dio un olor raro nada más entrar en su casa… Bueno, la verdad es que parecía que hubiera habido una matanza – Siguió Edward la conversación – Algo se ha tomado, y fuerte… Muy fuerte – Recalcó.

Su conversación era del todo surrealista.

¿Qué significaba eso de… "Lo llevas bien"? "Puedo resistirlo" "No le queda demasiada sangre como para que me altere"…

Eran frases ilógicas, sin sentido ninguno, pero suponía que la apreciación que tenía yo en esos momentos, no era como para fiarse demasiado.

De pronto, el movimiento ceso. El coche había parado. Una corriente de aire me llenó la cara y otra vez esa sensación de vaivén. Abrí los ojos por unos segundos, y me encontré el rostro de Edward, serio, preocupado… Tenso.

- Edward, por aquí – lo guio Alice – Esta puerta no está controlada, nadie nos verá entrar. Carlisle lo tiene preparado por si alguna vez surgía algo… raro – por su tono, ambos sabían perfectamente a que se refería ella.

- Lo que tenemos que averiguar es lo que le ha pasado para haberse desangrado de esta forma. – Le comentaba Edward a Alice – Eso nos ahorraría tiempo y pruebas innecesarias. Pero lo primero es meterle sangre ya.

El movimiento de vaivén ceso, y me sentí apoyada en algo. Al segundo, otra vez movimiento pero de distinta forma. Estaba en una camilla.

Noté un pinchazo en mi brazo que me hizo apretar los ojos, y un ligero escozor bordeaba la zona donde había sentido ese ligero dolor; cuando notaba como me desvanecía otra vez… de pronto, me sentí… un "poquito" mejor.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso, pero notaba como recobraba la vida poquito a poco. Los sentidos volvían a mí, aunque de forma lenta y perezosa.

- Bella – me llamó Alice. Ahora ya la oía y entendía mucho mejor – Debes decirnos que es lo que te ha pasado, para que podamos atenderte como es debido. – Me pedía con la voz tomada. Yo guarde silencio. – Vamos Bella… no vas a tener confianza en decírmelo? Nadie se enterara de nada… Sea lo que sea. Estamos en un ala vacía del hospital. – Me relataba inundándome confianza – Dímelo Bella… Es por tu propio bien.- casi me suplicaba.

Sabía que había llegado la hora de contarlo. No iba a poder ocultarlo más. Este tema se me había ido de las manos por completo, llegando incluso a casi, acabar con mi vida.

Ya había recobrado algo de fuerza; la suficiente para poder hablar, aunque brevemente.

- Aborto – fue lo único que contesté.

- Aborto? – preguntó ella sobre saltada. – Esto… Es originado por un aborto? – volvió a preguntar asombrada.

- Provocado. – le contesté otra vez escueta.

- Por eso ese olor… - murmuro Edward…

Edward? Edward estaba allí delante? Bueno, reamente que más daba? Iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones. Aunque realmente no estuviera obligada a ello, pero casi por educación, y por agradecimiento de que me salvaran la vida.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por mi rostro marcando un riachuelo hasta mi barbilla, donde caían al vacío. Vacía… Así exactamente me sentía ahora mismo.

- Bella… no llores. – Me consoló Alice – No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Tú estás bien… te hemos pillado por los pelos… – su voz sonó aliviada – pero te recuperaras.

Noté como hurgaban en la vía que me habían puesto en la muñeca, de ahí el pinchazo; y al poco, un sopor extraño volvía a envolverme. Eso me asustó, haciéndome remover inquieta en la camilla.

- Tranquila Bella… no pasa nada – Está vez fue Edward el que hablaba infundiéndome calma – Te he administrado un sedante. Acabo de hacerte una eco y muestra restos del embarazo pegados a la pared de tu útero. – Me explicaba. Yo sentí una vergüenza horrible, pero no hice ningún ademán de hablar, por lo que él continuo – Voy a hacerte un legrado para limpiar la zona. Nada más que el sedante haga efecto, te pincharé anestesia local para que no sientas nada.

No podía ser verdad! Edward iba a practicarme un legrado, después de haber abortado a hurtadillas como una adolescente, y haberme encontrado en casa tirada en medio de un charco de sangre…

Y tenía que ser con él! No podía haber llamado a otra persona, no! Si no a él.

Pero de que me lamentaba, si fui yo… o en este caso mi instinto de supervivencia y protección el que me habían hecho marcar directamente su número de móvil.

¿Qué más podía pedir? ¿Qué más podía pasarme con él?

O sí, claro… Las múltiples explicaciones que iba a tener que dar. Y esta vez no me iba a servir la excusa de que es un hombre, o que entre los dos había cierta tirantez… Esta vez iba a tener que tragarme mi orgullo y sobre todo, mi vergüenza y relatarles a todos lo ocurrido.

Entonces, otro nombre vino a mi mente: Carlisle.

Di gracias al cielo porque el sedante comenzó su labor y me llevo a un submundo de oscuridad y paz.

- De quien crees que será el bebé? – oí en el último momento preguntarle Alice a Edward.

Volví a agradecer el estado de inconsciencia al que me estaba llevando esa droga.

_**PV EDWARD**_

* * *

><p>- Edwardddd! – sentí a Alice gritarme desde el piso de abajo – Coge tu móvil, rápido! – me apuró de forma nerviosa. – Es…<p>

A mi hermana no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, ya que mi móvil, el cual tenía en ese momento ya en la mano, sonó.

Cuando vi el nombre del número entrante me quedé sorprendido. Asustado por los nervios de Alice.

- Bella? – Un jadeo lento se sentía al otro lado de la línea – Bella estás bien? Contesta! – le exigí.

- Ayu… dame… - suplico con la voz agonizante. Y la comunicación se corto de forma abrupta.

Alice que estaba conmigo en mi dormitorio me miró consternada. No muy allá sería mi cara.

Entonces Alice abrió su mente para mí:

_Bella tirada en el suelo de la cocina bañada en sangre… Muriendo._

Sin mediar palabra cogimos el Volvo y salimos zumbando hacía su casa.

- Estás preparado para lo que vamos a encontrarnos? – me preguntó Alice; su voz intentaba sonar tranquila, pero el fondo estaba cargada de nervios y miedo.

- Llegaremos a tiempo? – no le respondí la pregunta. Sabía que sería más fuerte el instinto de protección por Bella, que el del olor de su sangre.

- Si… por los pelos, pero si. – Me confirmo tajante.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta de la casa, el olor a sangre era bestial. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme dar un paso atrás. Alice me miró con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.

- Puedes hacerlo… lo he visto. Tú eres el que le salvas la vida… - me infundió valor. – Aunque yo puedo entrar, y aguantar mejor el olor, no tengo ni idea de lo que hay que hacer… - me miró y me dejó ver el cambio en la visión.

_Bella muerta. Metida en un ataúd. Carlisle destrozado, el resto de la familia rota… Y yo, deambulando como un alma en pena._

No necesité ver más. Separé la cara de la procedencia del olor, inhale todo el aire que mis pulmones podían albergar y entré.

La escena era incluso peor que en la visión de mi hermana. Bella estaba inconsciente, tirada como un trapo en el suelo, y a su alrededor un charco de sangre.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Señales de violencia no había… que clase de accidente pudo ocurrir para que estuviera desangrándose de esa forma. Y a tal velocidad?

- Alice… qué es lo que ha pasado? No ves nada? – le pregunté extrañado.

- No… Llevo todo el día teniendo pequeños fogonazos de Bella pululando por casa, podría decirte que algo nerviosa, pero es una conjetura. – Me respondía confusa por sus propias visiones – Al no ver nada llamativo, cerré la comunicación. Estoy tan en sintonía con ella que aunque no este buscando nada, me salen visiones de ella sin más… Hasta que de pronto la vi así… la visión que te enseñé antes. Eso es lo que vi justo cuando te sonó el móvil. – Alice suspiro apesadumbrada – Por eso las visiones intentaban entrarme… Porque sabían que algo iba a pasar. Si no las hubiera cortado… - Se lamentaba.

- Pero… espera! – me di cuenta de un detalle que a ella ahora se le escapaba – Si las visiones de ella en casa te atosigaron durante todo el día, eso es que había una decisión tomada… no? – le pregunté mirándola con intención; para que se diera cuenta de que se le había escapado ese detalle.

- Siiii clarooo! – exclamó sobresaltada por haber llegado a la conclusión. – Espera, entonces… qué es lo que ha pasado? Crees que ha intentado suicidarse? Que se ha hecho esto a si misma? – preguntó con el ceño lleno de arruguitas.

- No me pega con el carácter de Bella – le respondí sincero – Pero algo se nos escapa. Además, no hueles algo raro? A parte de la sangre, claro – gesticulé rodando los ojos.

- Si, ya me vino un olor fortísimo nada más entrar… Como a medicamento.

Así era; bajo el primer olor de la sangre, había otra sustancia. Algo que contaminaba la estancia. No era el olor puro y limpio que debiera. Incluso el color de la sangre no era del rojo vívido que debía. Pero estaba repartida por toda la casa; en las escaleras, el salón, el hall… pero donde más había era en el comienzo de las escaleras y en la cocina.

Me incliné sobre ella e intenté reanimarla. Debía permanecer despierta; no podía relajar sus funciones vitales. Eso ayudaría a la muerte a llevársela y yo no iba a permitírselo. Jamás.

Despertó, con gran pesar, ya que estaba al mismísimo borde de la muerte, pero era una mujer valiente y fuerte. Nos miró con el agradecimiento reflejado en sus ojos moribundos, pero no nos dio explicaciones de que había pasado. Se limitaba a respirar; a intentar seguir con vida.

Nos la llevamos al hospital, a una sala deshabitada que Carlisle tenía preparada por si pasaba algo "raro". O sea, que alguno de nosotros cometiésemos algún fallo y hubiera que arreglarlo de alguna manera. Hacía décadas que ninguno tenía un error así, pero nunca estaba de más ser previsor. Y Carlisle lo era más que de sobra.

Debíamos saber qué era exactamente lo que le había pasado para no perder tiempo en pruebas inútiles. Pero Bella no hablaba. De su boca no salía ni una sola palabra; solo se sentía el débil jadeo de su respiración; el cual era audible para mí, no para un humano.

Le pusimos una vía e inmediatamente le suministramos sangre. A los pocos minutos sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir ligeramente color.

Después de insistirle, Bella confeso que trataba de un aborto provocado.

Tanto Alice como yo nos quedamos de piedra.

¿Un aborto provocado?

- Por eso el olor – llegó Alice a la conclusión a la misma vez que yo mismo. Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

Bella comenzó a llorar en silencio. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y giró la cara. No hacía falta que se sonrojara para saber que estaba avergonzada.

Se había tomado pastillas abortivas. Pero era raro que hubiera tenido una hemorragia tan atroz. O estaba de más semanas de las que pensaba… o… o… no se me ocurría otra cosa que lo explicara.

Ella era enfermera, de las mejores por lo que nos había contado Carlisle, así que se habría informado bien de como debía tomarlas. No, no le encontraba explicación lógica para tal carnicería.

Con mucha delicadeza le expliqué a Bella lo que le iba a hacer, ya que aunque había sangrado de esa forma, debía asegurarme de que no quedaran restos del embarazo pegadas a su útero.

Le administré un sedante y al cabo de un par de minutos Bella cayó inconsciente en la camilla. Era hora de realizar mis funciones de médico.

Aunque un raspado uterino era algo muy sencillo, debía reconocer que estaba nervioso.

- ¿De quien crees que será el bebé?- me preguntó Alice.

La verdad que con todos los acontecimientos no me había parado a pensarlo, pero ahora con Bella fuera de peligro y sabiendo exactamente lo que debía hacer, esa pregunta me retumbaba los oídos.

- No lo sé… - le respondí sincero. – Pero ahora les encuentro sentido a los síntomas tan raros que tenía. – Alice asintió en silencio.

Le administré un poco de anestesia local, ya que no quería correr ni el más mínimo riesgo de que pudiera sentir cualquier clase de dolor o molestia, y comencé manos a la obra.

Cuando empecé a limpiarla me sorprendí de lo difícil que me estaba resultando raspar los restos del embrión. Y lo más increíble era que no se hubiera ido todo al sangrar. Es como si ese "bebé" fuera más fuerte de lo normal. Como si estuviera pegado a ella de una forma poco natural… Quería vivir, llegar a nacer, de eso no había duda…

- ¿Qué será lo que la ha llevado a hacer algo así? – me preguntó Alice mientras seguía con mi labor. – Por que esto es algo que ha planeado ella sola, no se lo ha comentado ni a Carlisle. Por qué lo ha escondido de esta forma? – se preguntaba meditabunda.

Entonces un "clic" se oyó dentro de mi cabeza.

- Tengo la respuesta a todas las preguntas – dije serio – Jacob Black. El bebé es de él.

Alice se quedó de piedra.

- Claro! Por supuesto! Por eso en las visiones no salía nada de esto, solo Bella dando vueltas por casa. Porque el hijo tendrá el mismo gen que el padre: bloquear mis visiones. – Añadió con rabia.

- Maldito bastardo hijo de pta! – masculle con odio.

- Edward, sabes que no congenio con los chuchos, pero estaba vez casi me da pena… - la voz de mi hermana era segura, pero con un deje de cuidado por mi reacción.

Alcé la cabeza y le eché una mirada envenenada a mi hermana.

- Edward, él no sabía nada. No sabe absolutamente nada del embarazo y mucho menos del aborto. – aclaró Alice. – Sabiendo como es de responsable, él hubiera dado la cara. Habría reconocido a su hijo y no lo ocultaría. Teniendo en cuenta que sería su descendiente directo, ya que el gen de licántropo se pasa al primer hijo, rara vez sucede con los siguientes, y lo muchísimo que quiere a Bella… - A mi hermana fueron aclarándosele las dudas de "que le llevaría a hacer algo así"

- Creo que está claro, no? – le pregunté con cierta sorna.

- Lo ha hecho por él. Por defender el honor de Jacob – dijo entre orgullosa y rabiosa.

Entre tanto, yo acabé de limpiar a Bella. Comprobé varias veces que todo estuviera correcto, no quería sustos después. Ella debía sentirse como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Mientras yo aseaba a Bella y le limpiaba los restos de la sangre, mi hermana fue a por ropa a casa. A los pocos minutos llegó con un camisón y una bata; lo que le había encargado. Eso facilitaría las curas.

La vestimos, la abrigamos bien, la metimos de nuevo en el coche y tomamos dirección a casa.

Quería hacerlo todo lo más rápido posible para que cuando despertara estuviera ya acostada y acomodada en la cama.

En los pocos minutos que nos llevó llegar a casa, fui pensando en la deducción a la que habíamos llegado Alice y yo sobre la paternidad del bebé de Bella. Claro que ese bebé quería nacer. La naturaleza es siempre lista, pero en el caso de un licántropo lo es aún más. Ese feto era más fuerte de lo normal porque llevaba el gen de los lobos; sería el primogénito, el que sería el Alpha algún día.

Entonces comprendí perfectamente la carnicera que nos habíamos encontrado en casa de Bella. El bebé se negaba a morir, aun en peligro de acabar con la madre.

Una vez lista, Alice y yo nos quedamos contemplándola embelesados. Su cara había adquirido prácticamente su color natural, pero rostro estaba demacrado. No quería ni imaginarme lo que habría sufrido.

Mi pobre y valiente Bella. Había pasado un infierno solo por salvarle el pellejo al chucho.

Mientras la contemplaba, una duda deambulaba por mi cabeza, y Alice, como si me hubiese leído la mente, la pronunció en voz alta.

- Tú crees que le dirá algo al perro? – Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de Bella.

- No lo sé. De mano te diría que no. – Le respondí sincero. – Ya que lo ha planeado todo sin decirle nada… para que confesar ahora? Pero sabedor de su genio… - Ese rasgo de su carácter, el cual me enloquecía en todos los sentidos, me hacía dudar que algún día no llegara a revelárselo.

Poco después, Jasper llegó a casa. Cuando entre Alice y yo acabamos de contarle lo ocurrido, no se sorprendió tanto como supusimos.

- No es de extrañar la actuación de Bella – dijo convencido. – El que ella siguiera adelante con ese embarazo no traía nada bueno… Para ninguna de las partes. – Alice y yo nos quedamos mirando para Jasper con el ceño fruncido. – No me miréis así… Decirme solo una cosa buena que le hubiera aportado a Bella? – Preguntó mirándonos de forma penetrante.

- El simple hecho de ser madre. – Contesté yo automáticamente.

- Con 21 años, sin pareja, sin trabajo y toda la vida por delante? – me contestó igual de rápido que lo había hecho yo.

Jasper explicó su teoría, y realmente, una vez escuchada, no era tan descabellada como yo había visto de un principio. Era cierto, a nadie le hubiera traído nada bueno el nacimiento de ese bebé. Y aunque a simple vista, el más perjudicado era el chucho… para Bella, en este momento de su vida, no le aportaba absolutamente nada… A parte, claro está, del hecho de ser mamá.

- Esa idea es muy bonita… La maternidad! – Exclamó Jasper con cierta sorna, a lo que yo fruncí el ceño. – No pongas esa cara… Edward, para nosotros el echo de la maternidad tiene más valía por nuestra imposibilidad de concebir, pero Bella es una jovencita empezando la vida… Debe desarrollar su carrera, enamorarse, casarse, si quiere, y cuando llegue la hora, ser madre. – Explicaba con el rostro dulce por sus propias palabras – Pero cuando no sea una vergüenza serlo y el padre de su hijo, este enamorado y comprometido con la causa. No con otra mujer – Concluyó tajante.

Al final, le di la razón a Jasper; porque realmente la tenía toda. Alice se acercó a su marido y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- Si querido… Tienes toda la razón. Ella sopesaría los pros y los contras, no es una persona irreflexiva y alocada. – Meditaba en voz alta – Debió ser una decisión muy difícil de tomar, no quisiera verme en su lugar.

- Yo donde no querría verme, es cuando le tenga que dar explicaciones a Carlisle. – Comenté notando mi propio temor reflejándoseme en la cara. – Montará en cólera por no haberle pedido directamente ayuda. – Ambos asintieron. – Lo único que la salvará es el amor incondicional que nuestro padre siente hacía esa chica. – Y volvieron a asentir con una sonrisa dulce en sus rostros.

Hola chicas...

Siento el retraso, pero he estado algo liadiya.

Bueno... El capi no tiene desperdicio, eh?

Espero que os haya gustado...

Un besitooooooooo!


	29. Chapter 29 Explicaciones

**CAPITULO 29. EXPLICACIONES**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PV EDWARD<strong>_

* * *

><p>Una vez finalizada la conversación con mis hermanos, subí al dormitorio de Bella. La sentía removerse en la cama y emitir bajos gemidos, imagino que debido a las molestias. Por mucho que intentara evitarle dolor, no podía medicarla ni anestesiarla más.<p>

Entré sigiloso en su cuarto. Sabía que no despertaría fácilmente, pero tampoco quería arriesgarme.

Al moverse se había destapado y ahora estaba enroscada como un gatito. La arropé y le di un suave beso en la frente. Me quedé contemplándola durante un rato, largo. Ahora estaba más tranquila, y verla dormir así de plácida me relajaba; era como si consiguiera evocarme el recuerdo de cuando yo podía cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Salí de su cuarto y me fui directo al mío. Llegaba la hora de hacer la tan temida llamada. Carlisle.

- Si? Edward? – me contestó mi padre al segundo tono.

- Papá… Debo contarte algo… - Al otro lado de la línea, se hizo el silencio.

Le relaté lo ocurrido con Bella. Había pensado darle un resumen, pero debí suponer que tratándose de Bella no le bastaría algo tan conciso.

Casi no me dejó acabar de contarle, cuando intervino. Aunque se mantuvo en el más estricto de los silencios mientras yo hablaba.

- Cómo que un aborto? Pastillas abortivas? Desangrándose? – Carlisle hacía esas preguntas, creo que más bien al aire que a mí mismo – Pero esa chica en que demonios estaba pensando?! – Exclamó alzando la voz, acto raro donde los haya en Carlisle. Durante unos minutos se hizo el silencio al otro lado. – Edward… - Me llamó con el tono de voz más tranquilo. – Ella, está bien? – Preguntó suavemente.

- Sí, podríamos decir que perfectamente, dentro de lo ocurrido, por supuesto. – Le contesté con voz tranquilizadora.

Le expliqué todo lo que había hecho, con ayuda de Alice. Él emitía de vez en cuando un _– Ajá –_ y algún _– Muy bien –_

Me felicitó por mi trabajo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta mi "problema" con la sangre femenina. Tema que había sido mi impedimento para poder ejercer como médico.

Pero con Bella era distinto. No podría dejarla morir por un problema de sangre. Me atrajera más o menos. Que me atraía, y mucho, pero era mayor el instinto de protección por su vida.

- Mañana a la tarde estaré ahí – Informó Carlisle – Seguramente Bella comente algo sobre mí, te pido por favor que la tranquilices diciéndole que nadie está enfadado con ella. – Decidió al fin, acto que ya sabía yo más que de sobra, sobretodo tratándose de Bella – Si ha hecho algo así, es que tenía unos motivos de peso. Bella no es una persona impulsiva e irracional, y con un tema tan delicado como ese… - Medito unos segundos antes de continuar – Ella debía tenerlo todo controlado, pero lo que no supuso es que fuera a complicarse en una hemorragia semejante.

Carlisle y yo hablamos sobre el tema unos minutos más, me dio unas recomendaciones para la siguiente cura y nos despedimos.

Al final, la llamada no había sido tan terrorífica como había esperado. Sonreí para mí mismo pensando en que él se había refrenado por tratarse de ella; de su niña.

Más tranquilo ya, volví al dormitorio de Bella y velé su sueño sin apartar los ojos de ella. Cuanto más la miraba, más me encandilaba su belleza.

_**Bella PV**_

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté me sentía morir. Me dolía el cuerpo entero, pero notaba un dolor más agudizado en el bajo vientre. Era igual que si me hubiesen dado una paliza; pero a parte de eso me sentía débil, frágil y ligeramente ida.<p>

Poco a poco mi cabeza fue serenándose y orientándose en el espacio tiempo. Entonces el dolor no fue nada en comparación a los recuerdos.

En mi mente fue entrando uno a uno los acontecimientos pasados. Las pastillas, los primeros síntomas, los dolores… Como éstos fueron en aumento hasta llegar a ser inhumanos, la sangre… Y uno muy, muy nítido: Edward mirándome desencajado.

Aunque no es que me pudiera mover mucho, permanecí completamente inmóvil. No quería que nadie supiera que había despertado, ya que ahora que estaba orientada, sabía perfectamente que estaba en el que había sido adjudicado como mi dormitorio en la casa de Carlisle.

"_Carlisle"_

Su nombre retumbaba en mis oídos quemándolos… Abrasándolos.

"_Qué opinión le quedaría ahora de mí?"_

De su chica responsable, madura, de confianza… Sabía perfectamente la respuesta… NINGUNO.

Esa palabra me taladraba el cerebro sin contemplaciones y de forma automática, unas enormes y sinceras lágrimas cayeron rodando por mis mejillas.

El dar explicaciones era lo que menos me preocupaba ahora mismo… Si no el haberlo defraudado, el no contar con él para un problema de tal envergadura, cuando siempre me había dicho que estaba ahí para lo que fuera… Que me dio la confianza que en su día, incluso llegué a reclamarle, abriéndome las puertas de su familia, la cual tan celosamente cuidaba y protegía.

No era digna ni merecedora de su admiración y respeto… Era… Era… No encontraba palabra lo suficientemente mala para describirme.

Incluso el hecho en si de lo que había hecho con el bebé no me parecía tan horrible ahora… Lo único en que podía pensar era en eso, en que había defraudado a Carlisle y que no sabía como hacerle entender porque lo hice sola; porque no confié en él para que me ayudase…

Pensando en eso… o más bien, torturándome en esa idea, unos golpecitos suaves me sacaron de mi infierno personal.

- Soy Alice, puedo pasar? – pregunto en susurros.

- Claro Alice… pasa. - Había llegado la hora, pero estaba agradecida de que la primera con la que tuviera que dar la cara fuera ella… La que se había convertido en mi gran amiga tan solo en unos días.

Traía una bandeja en sus manos, y en su cara una sonrisa amistosa. Muy Alice.

- Te traigo algo para que piques. Llevas entre inconsciente y dormida unas catorce horas… - sonrió – Creo que Edward se pasó con la dosis de sedación – Ahora su sonrisa se convirtió en una discreta risa – Tanto afán tenía en que dejaras de sufrir… que te anestesió demasiado – Me sonrió melancólica.

- Ohhh… - abrí los ojos gesticulando. Realmente no sabía que más decir.

Colocó la bandeja en la mesita de noche a mi lado y se giró hacía la puerta. Yo automáticamente imité su gesto.

- Te traigo a tu médico personal – Añadió natural, mirándome otra vez. Yo le puse gesto de extrañada. – Si… Edward está en la puerta, va a hacerte la cura. – Intentó sonar natural, pero había algo en sus gestos que delataban sus nervios. Imagino que por la reacción que yo pudiera tener.

- Claro… - susurré completamente avergonzada.

Entonces Edward hizo acto de presencia. Él también traía una bandeja, pero el contenido era muy distinto al de la de Alice… Gasas, yodo, pinzas, guantes…

- Hola Bella, que tal te encuentras? – Me preguntó de forma muy profesional. Yo tardé casi un minuto en contestar. Él ante mi tardanza, alzó una ceja mirándome fijamente.

- Bueno… yo… - Cogí forzosamente aire – Me encuentro a morir. Es como si me hubieran dado una paliza – Arrugué el ceño – Además, me siento muy débil.

- Son síntomas normales, no te preocupes, en dos o tres días, te empezaras a encontrar mejor. – Me contestó con una sonrisa liviana – Te informo de que el aborto está hecho – Agregó con cuidado, sin mirarme a la cara – Y te he limpiado perfectamente la zona, para asegurarme de que no quedaran restos.

- Ajá… - dije conteniendo las lágrimas que de repente se agolparon en mis ojos.

- No quiero que te disgustes. Aquí nadie te está juzgando. Tú sabrás tus motivos y conociéndote, imaginamos que han debido ser de peso – Está vez si me miró a los ojos, y en ellos vi sinceridad. – Lo único que nos extraña, es que llegara a descontrolarse así… Me refiero a la hemorragia. – Gesticulo incrédulo – Para estar del tiempo de gestación que estabas, es increíble que el feto estuviera tan agarrado a ti, como para ocasionarte un sangrado tan masivo.

- Si, yo cuando empezó a complicarse el tema, también me extrañe muchísimo. Había leído el prospecto mil veces, había buscado información por internet… Todo estaba correcto, pero esa manera de sangrar… No fue normal – Le expliqué intentando imaginarme que hablaba con un médico y no con Edward.

- Gracias a Dios que todavía te dio tiempo a reaccionar y llamar a Edward… Si no ahora mismo estarías… -Alice dudó, arrugó el ceño y lo soltó en un susurro – Muerta. – Al decirlo, miró hacía Edward y este, arrugó el ceño, cerrando por unos segundos los ojos fuertemente.

"_Tanto le afectaría el que yo muriera?"_

- Edward… - lo llamé mientras se ponía los guantes – Antes, hablabas en plural…

- Si, me refería a mí y a Carlisle. – Me tensé sin poder remediarlo.

- Ya te he dicho que nadie te juzga… Ni él está enfadado. Le molestó que no acudieras a él, pero entiende que era algo muy personal y que te daría pudor contárselo. – Se levantó de la cama y me destapo, abriéndome con cuidado las piernas. – Voy a comenzar la cura, estate tranquila, apenas sentirás una ligera molestia del frio del yodo.

- Así que no está enfadado? – Volví a la carga.

- No Bella… - contestó Alice – Ya te ha dicho Edward que entiende que era algo muy íntimo y bueno… Tú eres una gran profesional, sabías lo que hacías. Si no se hubiera complicado así, nadie se hubiera enterado jamás de esto.

- Esa era la idea, créeme. – Contesté casi susurrando.

Edward manipulo entre mis piernas unos minutos, hasta que sacó la cabeza de ahí abajo, con buen gesto de cara.

En ese momento pensé, inconscientemente, que hubiese preferido que Edward tuviera su linda cabeza ahí dentro para otros menesteres. Sacudí mentalmente la cabeza por tener semejante pensamiento en esos momentos.

- Todo está muy bien. No hay infección, y aunque está muy tierno, ya que han pasado muy pocas horas, parece que cicatriza favorablemente. – Comentó orgulloso de si mismo.

- Ya te dije que habías hecho un gran trabajo – Le dijo Alice con voz algo condescendiente, a lo que Edward la miró rodando los ojos.

Yo los miré con una ligera sonrisa en los labios; dándoles a entender mi gratitud.

_Qué habría pasado mientras Edward me atendía? _Casi prefería no saberlo.

- Todavía es pronto para que te levantes. – Me indicó – Tuve que suturarte, ya que debido a la hemorragia que padeciste, sufriste un pequeño desgarro – Explicó, a lo que yo asentí sintiéndome algo avergonzada – Así que es mejor no forzar la situación, de acuerdo? – Forcé una sonrisa, y agache la cara.

Aunque Edward y Alice se estaban portando de una manera totalmente natural y despreocupada, yo me sentía sumamente avergonzada por lo ocurrido. Por la forma tan atroz de sucederse los acontecimientos.

- Bueno chicas… os dejo un ratito a solas, de acuerdo? – Se disculpó Edward mientras acababa de recoger el material. Parecía como si hubiese sentido mi vergüenza y que necesitaba que saliera de la habitación.

Con él allí, tan cerca, parecía que me faltara el oxigeno.

Una vez salido y cerrado la puerta, Alice se colocó en el sitio de Edward; sentada a mi lado en la cama.

- Antes de nada, quiero repetirte que nadie te juzga. Tus motivos habrás tenido… Y no sé hasta que punto son privados, o no quieres explicarlos… Pero, he de preguntarte. – Alice me miró fijamente a los ojos y se acercó levemente a mí – Por qué te tomaste esas pastillas? – Me preguntó entristeciéndosele los ojos.

- Alice… Ese bebé no podía nacer… No pienses que fue una decisión a la ligera – Le expliqué – Lo pensé y le di mil vueltas, pero… No podía, no debía nacer. Por el bien de ninguno… - Mi respiración se agito e inhalé una gran bocanada de aire.

- Ya… bueno, eso quedó claro. – Me contestó simulando un intento de sonrisa. Yo le devolví el mismo gesto.

- Supongo que imaginas de quien es, no? – La miré con una mezcla entre suspicacia y vergüenza. – Alice me miró sin saber qué contestar. Así que no quise ponerla en un apuro y lo hice yo por ella.

– De Jacob, de Jacob Black… De mí ex novio… Del chico que me rompió el corazón hace tres años, dejándome por otra chica de un día para otro. Desmembrando mi vida en cuestión de unos minutos… - Cogí aire, y pestañeé seguido para controlar las lágrimas – Y que hago nada más volver? Acostarme con él en el garaje de su casa, y sin usar ningún tipo de protección… Para qué?! – Exclamé más que pregunté con ironía, escapándoseme un par de lágrimas traicioneras.

Alice me miró compungida, para posteriormente mirar por la ventana a la nada.

- Alice… no dices nada? Tu silencio me está matando – Le exigí. Volvió su mirada hacía mí. Seria.

- Y estuvo bien? – Abrí los ojos como platos quedándome en shock.

- Quée? – no podía haber entendido la pregunta bien.

- Que si el encuentro en el garaje, estuvo bien? Si lo disfrutaste? – Me volvió a preguntar tan tranquila.

- Alice… - la llamé sorprendida.

Ella se limitó a mirarme esperando una respuesta. Con sus ojos "inocentes" clavados en los míos, y giró levemente la cabeza hacía un lado cual niña pequeña que te pregunta algo de lo más obvio para ella.

Al final, tuve que acabar riéndome. Las carcajadas salieron por mi boca de forma completamente descontroladas, hasta que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por serenarme ya que comenzaba a dolerme donde Edward me había suturado.

- Alice… Eres la mejor, en serio – La felicité. Había conseguido sacarme de ese estado de vergüenza, compungimiento, y pesar con solo una pregunta bien hecha. – Y sí… la verdad que el encuentro fue glorioso, espectacular! Se porto… Vaya que si se porto. En demasía, diría yo… - Y me toqué el vientre alzando una ceja.

- Pues me alegro… Como se suele decir… Qué te quiten lo bailado! – Sonrió divertida. – Y bueno, ya tendrás tiempo más adelante a tener hijos. Edward ha hecho un gran trabajo – El orgullo por su hermano le salió a borbotones de los ojos.

- Si te digo la verdad, los hijos para mí nunca han sido algo prioritario, como otras mujeres que lo consideran su sueño a realizar. – Alice escuchaba atentamente mis palabras –Es verdad que… - Cogí aire y apreté los ojos durante un segundo – Cuando las cosas entre Jake y yo iban tan en serio me lo había planteado seriamente, y ahora que he acabado la carrera, él y yo estaríamos organizando nuestra boda... - Suspiré - Y a no tardar, tendríamos a nuestro primer hijo.

- Bonitos planes - Comentó ella.

- Si... "eran" - Recalqué - Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no. Que no son planes para mí. Quién sabe si dentro de... - Giré los ojos, pensando - Diez años, con el hombre adecuado si me lo plantease. Pero ahora quiero desarrollar mi carrera, disfrutar de ella. Han sido tres años de esfuerzos y sacrificios... Espero que hayan servido para algo. - Dije poniendo cara tristona.

- Tranquila... Ya verás cómo te llaman cuando menos te lo esperes. - Me animó - Y también aparecerá ese hombre que te haga feliz, plena... Y con el que vuelvas a plantearte tener hijos. - Sonrió; pero su sonrisa tenía un trasfondo como de tristeza.

- Alice, en serio que lo de los hijos no es algo primordial para mí. - Le rebatí - Lo que quiero es encontrar alguien con el que pasar mi vida. Que nos amemos, nos cuidemos y nos hagamos compañía, compartiendo intereses en común, me encantaría que formase parte de mi mundo laboral... Alguien inteligente con el que hablar y poder contar siempre. - Callé de forma abrupta, y noté como de pronto, el pulso se me disparaba en las venas.

Estaba describiendo a... _Edward._

- Bella... pasa algo? - Me preguntó Alice preocupada. Notaba como debía haberme quedado hasta pálida.

- No... tranquila. Me siento algo fatigada, eso es todo - Me excusé.

- Bueno... pues te dejó para que descanses, de acuerdo? El medicamento que te ha puesto Edward en el suero no tardará en hacerte efecto. - Me dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Una vez a solas, pude pensar detenidamente en mis palabras... y efectivamente, Edward encajaba perfectamente en lo que yo quería como pareja. Sería el momento de dejar los miedos atrás? De echarle valor y luchar por algo que sabía de antemano que merecía la pena?

Con esos pensamientos, fui entrando en el sopor del sueño, producidos por el fuerte analgésico que Edward me había inyectado en el vial.

_**PV ALICE**_

* * *

><p>Una vez dejé a Bella en su dormitorio, bajé al salón donde Edward estaba esperándome.<p>

- Confirmado! Bueno, has oído toda la conversación - Entré al tema sin preámbulos. Edward asintió en silencio - El bebé era del chucho. - Reiteré.

- Eso confirma el porqué de semejante hemorragia, ese feto era el primogénito del Alpha. Fuerte como su padre y con su misma genética de licántropo. - Contestó Edward con tono molesto.

- Sí... Quería nacer, de eso no hay duda. El pobrecito lucho como pudo hasta el final... Aunque con ello casi se lleva a su madre también. - Dije yo con una nota de pena.

- Pobrecito? - Contestó Edward sulfurándose. - Aliceee... Casi mata a Bella! - Los ojos de mi hermano se oscurecieron de golpe.

- Lo sé... no hace falta que te alteres, yo también estuve allí, recuerdas? - Le contesté mirándolo seria. - Pero ten en cuenta que quería nacer. Estaba defendiéndose... Por cierto, cambiando de tema... - Lo miré con picardía - Escuchaste el final de conversación? Cuando a Bella se le desencajo la cara y se le alteró el pulso? - Mi voz llevaba claras notas de maldad. - Mi hermano se quedó callado de golpe, cambiando el gesto de su cara; incluso los ojos se le aclararon.

- Alice... Prometiste no torturarme más con el tema de Bella. - Casi había súplica en sus ojos. Yo sonreí dándole a entender rendición por mi parte.

Seguimos hablando de Bella y el aborto, hasta que al cabo de un rato el resto de la familia hizo acto de presencia.

Todos venían con prisa. Se veía en sus rostros las ganas de llegar que tenían.

- Y Bella? - Carlisle entró el primero, casi hasta sofocado. Su preocupación era más que patente ya que no se acordó ni de saludarnos.

- Arriba... - Le contestó Edward - Hace una hora que le practiqué la cura, tal y como tú me indicaste. - Le especificó.

- Pero... Ella está sola arriba? - La segunda en aparecer por la puerta fue Esme, que tampoco saludó, siendo sus primeras palabras para Bella.

- Después de hacerle Edward la cura, estuve un rato con ella y la dejé a solas para que descansara. Hace como media hora que se durmió. - Especifiqué yo - Hemos estado pendientes de ella... Y no necesitamos subir para saber cómo está; desde aquí la escuchamos perfectamente - Miré a mi madre con ojos de... "Somos vampiros, oímos a grandes distancias". Ella cogió mi mirada al vuelo.

- Joder... nos vamos dos días y la que se lía...! - Emmet entró con sus bromas, pero se veía a un kilómetro que también estaba preocupado.

Carlisle subió a la habitación de Bella sin preguntar nada más. Todos sabíamos que necesitaba verla; saberla viva y sana. Protegida bajo su techo.

La única que no hizo mención sobre Bella fue mi hermana Rose. Estaba seria, callada y podríamos decir que disgustada. Aunque algo me decía que no era solo por el susto que Bella nos había dado. Su rostro estaba excesivamente tenso; y notaba cierta tirantez con Esme.

Eso solo quería decir una cosa, que durante el viaje de vuelta, había habido discrepancias en el asunto "aborto".

**Bueno nenas...**

**Esta vez no he tardado tanto, para no dejaros con la intriga, eh?**

**Además un capi completito, nada más que tres PV's!**

**Espero que os guste...**

**Mil besosssssssss**


	30. Chapter 30 Acercamientos

**CAPITULO 30. ACERCAMIENTOS**

* * *

><p>Desperté, Dios sabe cuántas horas después. Seguía notando el cuerpo completamente machacado; intenté estirarme y me dolían todos los músculos. Me quedé acurrucada en la cama, mirando a la nada, ya que aunque estaba girada hacía la cristalera solo veía la negrura de la noche.<p>

Hasta que sentí esa sensación de estar siendo observada, de no estar sola en la habitación. Me giré un poco y Carlisle estaba sentado en el butacón, mirándome.

Mi respiración se agito en cuestión de un microsegundo, un nudo se apropió de mi sentido del habla, y unas lágrimas se adueñaron de mis ojos, resbalando por mis mejillas hasta la comisura de los labios.

- Tranquila mi niña… - Carlisle se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama. Yo me alcé, y él me ayudo a incorporarme.

- Lo siento… Lo siento muchísimo… Yo, debí… yo… - Hipaba sin poder dar sentido a las palabras.

- Shuuu… - Me mandó callar él, mientras acariciaba mi pelo con sus manos. Mi cara estaba hundida en su hombro. Allí, me sentía segura, a salvo. - Intento imaginar lo mal que debiste sentirte por hacer esto sola… y no voy a empezar a reprocharte el que no me lo hubieras dicho - Hablaba suavemente - Era algo muy íntimo, y entiendo que te diera apuro comentarlo conmigo… Pero nena - Me alzó la cara para que lo mirara - Para otra vez, no hay nada tan íntimo que no puedas hablar conmigo, de acuerdo? - Me preguntó dulcemente.

- Ajá… No volverá a suceder nada así. Tendré confianza para hablar contigo - Le prometí. – Siento, muchísimo el haberte engañado con la receta… Lo siento y mil veces lo siento… Pero es que, no sabía cómo decírtelo – Me excusé sinceramente.

- Bueno, sí. Estuvo feo por tu parte… - Sonrió travieso – Pero he de reconocer que urdiste tu plan perfectamente. Una actuación de óscar… Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Alice, jajaja! – Rió sin pizca de enfado; al contrario.

Tanto miedo que había tenido a este momento, y al final, Carlisle había comprendido, mucho más de lo esperado, el que no le pidiera ayuda. Su comprensión, me hacía llorar con más desesperación aun a pesar de sus risas.

- Oh mi pequeña… - Esa dulce voz era la de Esme, que venía gimoteando. - No llores, ya pasó todo. Estás a salvo en casa, con nosotros. - Esme se sentó a mi lado, y también me acarició el pelo y se abrazó a mí. – Imagino por lo que debiste pasar… Y tú sola… Oh mi niña, por favor, para otra vez que te pase algo malo, has de tener confianza en nosotros. Ahora somos tu familia, y tu la nuestra – De los ojos de Esme salía la sinceridad reflejada a borbotones.

Al final, Carlisle tuvo que consolarnos a ambas, ya que no sé cuál de las dos lloraba más. Aunque algo que me llamó la atención, aunque en esos momentos no le di mayor importancia, era que después de haber estado gimoteando de esa manera, cuando al cabo de un rato levanté la cara y los miré, Esme no tenía los típicos rollitos por las mejillas de las lágrimas ni la cara sonrojada. Ambos la tenían contraída y como se suele decir, desencajada, pero nada más.

_Su perfección era tal, que no se "despeinaban" ni para llorar?_

Me preguntaron como estaba, y si necesitaba algo y sin darme tiempo a contestar, Esme bajó a la cocina y me subió algo dulce para picar. Carlisle se puso en papel de médico.

- Aunque me fió de Edward, quiero echar un vistazo yo mismo… Si no, no me quedaré tranquilo. - Sentenció. Yo le di permiso, por supuesto.

Después de mirar y remirar ahí abajo, y yo, volver a pasar la vergüenza aunque no tanta como con Edward, dio su visto bueno al trabajo realizado por su hijo. A parte, me tomo el pulso, me miró las constantes y comprobó el suero y el medicamento de la vía.

Mientras cenaba lo que Esme me había subido, un tímido Emmet asomó su cabeza discretamente por mi puerta.

- Pasa Emmet… - Lo invité.

- No sabía si querrías visita? - Comentó mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a los pies de la cama. - Cómo estás? - Preguntó tímidamente.

- Aprovecho a bajar la bandeja… Te dejo en buena compañía - Esme me dio un beso y al pasar al lado de Emmet, le acaricio con gran ternura la cara. Fue un gesto precioso y cómplice entre madre e hijo.

- Pues… Contestando a tu pregunta… - Giré los ojos al cielo en una mueca divertida - Cómo si me hubiese pasado una apisonadora por encima… Te haces una idea? - Le bromeé. Él se echo a reír.

- Bueno, por lo menos no has perdido el buen humor… - Sonrió más relajado.

- Eso nunca… - Alcé los ojos y le sonreí ampliamente.

Emmet se quedó allí un rato conmigo, hablándome de trivialidades; entreteniéndome. Y la verdad es que lo agradecí enormemente.

Hasta que Carlisle entró con una enorme jeringa y una bolsa tapada. Emmet se levantó de la cama como si lo hubiesen pinchado y los ojos se le agrandaron, sin apartar la mirada de la bolsa.

- Carlisle… Eso es…? – Su pregunta quedó en el aire, pronunciándola con la voz entrecortada.

Carlisle se le quedó mirando de forma muy extraña, hasta que se percató de que yo estaba atenta a la escena, y su cara cambio a una sonriente.

- Emmet, ya sabes que no te agradan las agujas, así que por qué no bajas con los demás mientras le pongo esto a Bella. - Le sugirió. Pero su tono escondía algo, estaba segura de ello.

- Emmet, no me digas que le tienes repelús a la sangre? - Lo piqué yo, ya que sabía perfectamente el contenido de la bolsa - Un chico tan grandote y le tiene miedo a la sangre… jajaja! - Me reí y él también, pero sabía que algo pasaba y yo no lo estaba captando.

Efectivamente, antes de que Carlisle sacara de la bolsa la sangre, Emmet ya había desaparecido de la habitación.

Carlisle, mirándome a hurtadillas, se estaba dando cuenta de que yo no me había quedado muy conforme con la explicación.

Se acercó a mí, y me susurró.

- A Emmet estas cosas de hospital, lo ponen enfermo. Solo que le da vergüenza admitirlo… Es superior a él. - En sí, la aclaración de Carlisle era del todo posible y muy convincente, pero… había algo, sabía que se me escapaba algo. Como si escondieran un secreto del cual no querían que yo me enterase.

Con esa idea, caí rendida en los brazos no de Morfeo, sino del medicamento que Carlisle me había administrado.

Al día siguiente desperté prácticamente igual. El cuerpo seguía doliéndome y me encontraba cansada. Lo único bueno, es que no tenía esa sensación de debilidad absoluta, la ingesta de sangre ya había hecho su trabajo devolviéndome a la vida, literalmente.

El primero en subir, por supuesto, fue Carlisle.

- Qué tal te encuentras hoy? - Me preguntó entrando en mi habitación con una bandeja igual a la que había traído Edward el día anterior.

- Sigo dolorida, pero la sensación de vitalidad ya la he recuperado. - Le expliqué contenta.

- Me alegro… Eso es porque hemos devuelto a tu organismo la sangre perdida. - Me explicó, pero yo ya lo sabía.

Me volvió a revisar los puntos y me hizo otra cura. Ya apenas pasaba vergüenza, estaba acostumbrándome a estas revisiones; siempre y cuando fuera Carlisle quien las hiciera, por supuesto.

- Dónde están el resto? - Pregunté despreocupadamente. Pero estaba muerta porque me diera información sobre Edward. Desde que vino a hacerme la cura, la primera vez que desperté, no había vuelto a saber de él.

Carlisle se me quedó mirando un momento, y de pronto, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa pícara. Yo fruncí el ceño, pero con una liviana sonrisa en mis labios.

- Quéee? - Le pregunté después de un rato mirándome así.

- Bella, si quieres preguntar por alguien en concreto, hazlo - Me habló de forma paternal. Yo me quedé literalmente muerta. Llegué incluso a creer que necesitaría otro litro de sangre.

- Cómo dices? - Aunque él no notará lo descompensado de mi pulso, si había otras muestras en mí que daban a entender que me había pillado. Los pestañeos rápidos, mordisquearme el labio, no aguantarle la mirada fija…

- Edward está en el trabajo. - Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y mi pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético. No me atreví a decir nada, agaché la cabeza cual avestruz.

Carlisle se sentó al borde de mi cama y sonriendo tiernamente, me habló.

- Bella, qué hay entre Edward y tú? - Su pregunta fue dicha con delicadeza, pero directa, sin preámbulos ni rodeos.

- Carlisle, no sé de donde sacas… - Su cara de "ahora vale engañar?" me hizo callar de golpe. Y yo cada vez estaba poniéndome más y más nerviosa.

- No te voy a forzar a decir nada que no quieras… Pero que algo hay entre vosotros… Vamos! - Exclamó divertido - Sois de lo más obvios jaja! - Rió. Yo estaba en "stanby" - Cuánto más queréis disimular, más se nota que algo pasa… o que algo está surgiendo entre los dos. - Sus palabras me dejaron completamente pasmada. - Lo dicho… no quiero forzarte a nada, pero sería maravilloso si entre vosotros surgiera algo. Algo serio, me refiero. No te haces una idea, de lo felices que seríamos Esme y yo.

Dicho lo cual, se levantó, recogió el material de curas y dándome un beso en la cabeza se marchó sonriendo de la habitación. Yo seguía sin poder hablar, no era capaz de articular palabra.

Tanto pensar en que sería un error el que Edward y yo tuviéramos algo, pensando en que a Carlisle no le gustaría… y mira! Feliz si su hijo y yo acabáramos juntos.

Si es que la vida es irónica la mires por donde las mires.

Durante el día todos fueron pasando por mi habitación. Menos Edward que estaba liado en el trabajo, según me informó muy oportunamente Alice, y Rosalie; De la cual me extrañó muchísimo su ausencia. No habíamos congeniado tan bien como Alice y yo, pero parecía que nos entendíamos mejor de lo previsto; por lo que desde la noche pasada que habían llegado, y ya eran más de las seis de la tarde, que no se hubiese acercado a saludarme me parecía de lo más raro.

Esme me subió gentilmente todas las comidas del día, parándose conmigo dándome buenas raciones de atenciones y mimos por doquier.

Alice me subía tentempiés a deshora y me entretenía con revistas y hablándome de mil cosas.

Jasper también subió animándome y hablándome un poco como psicólogo.

- No veo que necesites ningún tipo de terapia, la verdad – Me había dicho después de un rato conversando – Lo estás llevando muy bien. Estás convencida de lo hecho, y aunque te sientes un poco avergonzada, más bien por lo que podamos pensar nosotros. – Me miró condescendiente - Y en serio Bella, es tú vida y ha sido tu decisión. Tus motivos tendrías. Nadie te juzga… No has sido la primera mujer que ha usado el recurso del aborto… y no serás la última.

- Lo sé… Y estoy completamente convencida de lo que he hecho. – Le contesté – Me siento mal por haber matado una vida. Una que crecía en mi interior… - Suspiré – Pero vuelvo a repetir que ha sido lo mejor.

Me alegré del resultado de la "discreta" terapia de Jasper. Aunque sabía que no necesitaba la ayuda de ningún psicólogo, ya que el sentimiento de culpa o remordimientos no me agobiaba. Lo dicho, me sentía mal porque no dejaba de haber aniquilado a mi propio hijo, pero ese bebé no tendría un hogar normal, y no era justo. No quería que pasara por lo mismo que yo, y ni siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de haberlo intentado con su padre.

Mil parejas se divorcian y se separan teniendo hijos, pero eso, de una u otra forma lo intentan. No es un hogar roto ya incluso antes de nacer.

Lo que si me pareció de lo más extraño, es que durante la estancia de Jasper en mi cuarto, me encontré de lo más relajada. Calmada, tranquila. Sensación que duró unos minutos más después de él marcharse.

Fue como si Jasper consiguiera calmar la desazón que aún sentía con todo lo ocurrido. Como si pudiese de algún modo, sosegar mi estado sensitivo.

No pude darle muchas vueltas al tema ya que Emmet subió poco después de marcharse Jasper. Me entretuvo durante algo más de una hora contándome las nuevas tecnologías para las reformas que les habían expuesto en el congreso al que habían asistido.

Y así fue pasando el primer día.

Hacía las nueve, Esme me subió la cena y nada más acabar, Carlisle que acababa de llegar del hospital vino a hacerme la cura de la noche. Desvelándome que todo iba perfectamente.

Me administro por la vía el medicamento correspondiente y estuvo conmigo durante unos instantes.

- No voy a administrarte más sangre. Si te voy a poner una bolsa pequeña de plaquetas, para ayudar a la cicatrización. – Me explicó.

- Cuándo vas a dejar de inyectarme este medicamento? – Pregunté; sabía que era muy bueno, para evitar infecciones y ayudar a que todo, ahí dentro, fuera recuperándose. Pero me causaba una tremenda somnolencia y era una sensación bastante pesada.

- Mañana te bajaré la dosis, - me respondió. – Te dará algo de sueño, pero mucho menos. Además, te viene bien descansar. – Me miró de forma paternal más que médica.

Efectivamente, a los pocos minutos de entrar en contacto con mi riego sanguíneo, comencé a notar la sensación de dormidera.

Mi último pensamiento fue dedicado a Edward.

_Otro día que pasa sin vernos…_

A la mañana siguiente, nada más entrar Carlisle a mi dormitorio para la cura y la administración del medicamento, ya le puse ojitos. Llevaba un rato despierta y pensando en mi petición.

- Y esa carita? – Me preguntó sonriendo, sabiendo que algo iba a pedirle.

- Ya sé que es pronto, pero me gustaría asearme… lavarme el pelo. Me siento sucia. – Le insinué, sabía que era algo pronto para levantarme, pero necesitaba contacto con agua y jabón.

- Pues sí, es algo pronto… pero bueno, con ayuda no hay demasiada distancia al baño – Caviló.

- Entre Esme y yo la ayudaremos – Intervino Alice haciendo acto de presencia en el dormitorio. Todos eran de lo más sigilosos.

Aunque me había sobresaltado su aparición, no dije nada, ya que lo que quería era que me ayudara a convencer a Carlisle.

- Vale, está bien. – Cedió – Pero con mucho cuidado… Sabes que si se te suelta un punto, no puedo volver a suturarte ahora que la herida está cosida – Me dijo mirándome con prevención.

- Lo sé… - Tendremos muchísimo cuidado, en serio – Le dije poniéndole ojitos.

- Edward todavía no se ha ido al trabajo… - Miré de forma tensa para Alice - Está deseando verte… despierta – añadió Alice susurrando, y alzando las cejas. Yo en respuesta arrugue el ceño.

- Despierta? – No entendía eso, pero ella ya salía por la puerta llamando a Esme para subir a lavarme.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Alice y Esme hacían acto de presencia en mi cuarto. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que no venían solas. Edward las acompañaba.

- Buenos días dormilona – Me saludo con una sonrisa preciosa. Sus ojos brillaban, igual que cuando ves a alguien añorado por tiempo.

- Hola… Si, por fin me pillas despierta – Le devolví la sonrisa. Su sola presencia me hacía estar pletórica y tener ganas de sonreír… Incluso de reír.

_Dios, estaba pillada hasta las trancas!_

Se pusieron a hablar un segundo entre ellos, y en ese espacio de tiempo, me di cuenta de mis propias palabras: _- Por fin me pillas despierta – _

Significaba eso que había estado velando mi sueño? Eso sería una declaración de amor, tácita. Pero de todas formas, una muestra de amor.

Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Se acercó a mi cama con paso decidido, como siempre.

- Vamos a ver… Quien necesita un billete hacía el baño? – Me preguntó simpático. A mi se me heló la sangre en las venas.

- Qué me vas a ayudar a bañarme, tú? – Le pregunté a media voz, mirándolo fijamente, con la sorpresa, un tanto desagradable, pintada en mis ojos.

Él me lanzó una mirada… que podría haber revivido a un muerto. Mi corazón dio una sacudida que casi hasta dolió.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos no más de cuatro o cinco segundos, pero fue de una intensidad bestial, destilando sensualidad, erotismo y ardor por doquier.

- No, Edward solo va a cargarte en brazos hasta el cuarto de baño – Me explico Alice acercándose y haciéndonos salir, o por lo menos a mí, de ese estado de burbuja privada que entre Edward y yo solía formarse. – Esme está preparando el baño.

Dicho y hecho. Edward me cargo en brazos con el mismo cuidado que si transportara una pieza delicada hasta el extremo y única en su género.

Edward era un hombre de complexión delgada, definido ligeramente. Pero ahora, viendo como me llevaba entre sus brazos, pude comprobar que poseía una fuerza extraordinaria, ya que ni se inmuto de mi peso.

Me sentó en un taburete que Esme había puesto dentro de la ducha. Una vez allí, se despidió con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa, la cual a mí me hizo mirarlo con el ceño fruncido pero con un toque también de picardía.

Las chicas me quitaron el camisón, y acercaron la puerta de la mampara, sin llegar a cerrarla. Me estaban dando un momento de intimidad.

Después de que el agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo arrastrando el sudor y el olor a medicamento, Alice se metió conmigo en la ducha ataviada con un bañador.

- Vamos a lavar ese pelo, de acuerdo? – Me informó con una sonrisa de lo más tierna.

Esme se quedó a mi lado, dándome la mano para ayudarme a no desequilibrarme mientras Alice realizaba la tarea dicha.

Me ayudaron incluso a secarme tanto el cuerpo como el pelo, sin dejarme hacer ninguna clase de movimiento. Me pusieron ropa interior y un bonito camisón.

- Volvéis a necesitar la ayuda de un hombre? – Emmet asomó su cara traviesa por la puerta del baño, riéndose por su propia broma.

- Claro Emmet… Qué haríamos sin hombres en nuestra vida? – Le seguí la jugada con tono totalmente irónico.

Me cargó en brazos con el mismo cuidado que Edward, aunque claro, Emmet era muchísimo más fuerte que su hermano, con solo ver el cuerpo cuadrado que tenía ya se intuía.

Me depositó en la cama, dejándome ligeramente tumbada, y acto seguido, Esme me subía la bandeja del desayuno.

- Hoy tienes mucho mejor aspecto, aunque estás tristona – Me habló con delicadeza el osote, a lo que yo le sonreí de forma tierna – Ya tengo ganas de que estés recuperada y puedas bajar al salón.

- Y yo, Emmet, y yo… - Le contesté con tono apagado – Estoy súper aburrida… No tristona - Le puse pucheros.

- Pero… ya puedes moverte? – Preguntó curioso.

- Si… lo que no puedo es levantarme o hacer movimientos bruscos… Pero bueno, no sé a que tipos de movimientos te refieres – Le contesté intrigada.

- Vale… Espera! – Acto seguido, Emmet salió de estampida de mi dormitorio. Esme que contemplaba la escena en silencio, meneo la cabeza negando con una sonrisa maternal en sus labios.

- Pero… Esme, - La llamé – Que le ha pasado a Emmet? – Le pregunté curiosa.

- Ya lo verás… Aún no conoces la capacidad de adaptación de mis hijos, jaja! – Rió, pero como si sus palabras tuvieran un significado oculto.

Al cabo de un rato, Emmet acompañado por Jasper, hacían acto de presencia en mi cuarto cargando con la video consola y una montaña de juegos.

- Si Mahoma no puede ir a la montaña… - Comenzó Emmet.

- La montaña va a Mahoma – Concluyo el dicho Jasper.

La enchufaron a la televisión, y mientras, yo ojeaba los juegos que tenían.

Alice también se unió a la partida, y entre todos, seleccionamos unos cuantos.

La mañana voló, ya que lo que parecían unos minutos se habían convertido en horas y Esme llegó con la bandeja de mi comida.

- Y vosotros? - Les pregunté – No, no… no voy a ser una privilegiada por estar convaleciente. – Me quejé – Bastante es que me suban todas las comidas aquí, como para que vosotros no comáis cuando yo.

- Bella, cielo… Me vas a hacer subirles la comida a todos aquí? – Esme me puso carita, y no pude más que ceder. Sería desconsiderado por mi parte triplicarle el trabajo de forma innecesaria.

- Bajamos, comemos y subimos en un plis. No te habrás dado cuenta de que nos hemos ido. – Prometió Emmet.

- Si Bella, nosotros comemos muy deprisa – Apoyó Jasper.

Dicho y hecho. Justo acabé yo de comer, los tres subieron para seguir la tarde de juegos.

Y otra vez las horas volaron. La noche cayó sobre nosotros sin apenas enterarnos y Carlisle regresó a casa. Lo primero, subir a verme y hacerme la cura de la noche.

- Pero que es este guirigay? – Se quejó. – Señorita – Eso iba por mi – No se supone que deberías descansar? – Me preguntó de forma algo irónica.

- Oh vamos Carlisle, estoy… Rectifico – Le guiñé un ojo a Emmet – Estaba súper aburrida y los chicos han instalado la consola aquí para jugar conmigo y así yo no estar sola y aburrida. – Le puse unos pucherazos que me superaban a mi misma. Tuve que hasta aguantar la risa.

- Estás bien? – Me preguntó ya de forma tierna.

- Ahora si – Le contesté tajante.

- Está bien, voy a cambiarme y hacemos esa cura, de acuerdo? – Eso fue una indirecta para que los chicos fueran desalojando mi habitación. Pero allí no se movió ni el aire.

- Aceptáis un nuevo jugador? – Esa voz la reconocería a mil kilómetros. Edward.

- Claro! – Le contesté algo demasiado efusiva. Los tres, Emmet, Jasper y Alice se me quedaron mirando pero yo me hice la desentendida.

Edward me sonrió, con una sonrisa capaz de detener el mundo. De sus ojos salían gestos tiernos, brillándole como nunca.

Parece ser que mi efusividad le había gustado. Encantado, diría yo.

Nos pusimos a jugar los cinco por turnos, como hasta ese momento. Pero yo ya no prestaba atención al juego. Todos y cada uno de mis sentidos estaban pendientes de él.

- Bella… Bella! – Me llamó Alice alzando la voz. Yo me giré hacía ella sobresaltada. – Te toca – Me dijo alzando las cejas, pero con una sonrisa por lo bajini.

Jasper ni se inmuto, pero Emmet me miraba saliéndole la sonrisa, casi burlona, hasta por los ojos.

_Joder, me habían pillado "comiéndome" a Edward con los ojos. Viva la discreción, Bella! _

A Edward no me atreví ni a mirarlo. Pero sabía que sus ojos estaban puestos en mí. Lo notaba.

Con lo bien que había jugado toda la tarde, ahora iba a quedar fatal ya que estaba segura de que no iba a dar ni una. Todos lo notarían y Emmet comenzaría con sus burlas, las cuales, ya estaban tardando en hacer acto de presencia.

- Chicos… fuera – Los echo muy oportunamente Carlisle – Voy a hacerle la cura a Bella, y después debe descansar. – Los informó – Además ya me ha dicho vuestra madre que lleváis todo el día aquí, y aunque es muy loable por vuestra parte, Bella no está recuperada y tanto meneo no es bueno. – Su voz no daba pie a protestas.

Todos fueron desfilando fuera de mi dormitorio, dándome las buenas noches. Se notaba que entre Emmet y yo había más complicidad y confianza, ya que al marcharse me dio un beso en la frente igual que Alice. Con Jasper iba el tema más despacio, pero también avanzábamos, despidiéndose acariciándome la cara con mucha dulzura.

- Carlisle… En serio, tienes que seguir administrándome ese medicamento? – Proteste mientras hacía la cura.

- Si, Bella… Sabes que sí. Evita infecciones y ayuda a la cicatrización del útero. – Me informó de lo que yo ya sabía. – Siento mucho que de sueño, pero es un efecto calculado. Mientras duermes descansas y el cuerpo se recupera antes. – Salió de entre mis piernas y me miró dulcemente – En tres o cuatro días podrás levantarte… - Se calló como pensando – Bueno, yo creo que en un par de días podemos probar, con ayuda, a que camines un poco. Te vendrá bien… y para tu estado de ánimo, también. – Sonrió, sobre todo al verme la cara de felicidad.

Como me había dicho por la mañana me inyecto menos medicamento, acto que comprobé en seguida ya que no me daba ese sueño pesado al instante.

Llevaba cosa de 15 minutos en la cama, pasando canales en la televisión, cuando una visita del todo inesperada acabó de alegrarme el día.

- Hola… Molesto? – Preguntó Edward quedándose en la puerta.

- Nooo… Claro que no, pasa – Lo invité claramente agradecida por su visita.

- Subía para la cama y bueno… sentí como pasabas los canales de la tele – Sonrió torcido y yo por poco infarto. – Y pensé en subir a hacerte una visita de buenas noches antes de que derritieras el mando, jaja! – Rió de su broma, yo no pude más que acompañarlo. Era verdad, estaba dándole con tanta ansia al mando que acabaría por estropearlo.

Edward se acercó un poco más a mí cama y entonces me fije que traía algo en la mano. Un libro.

Yo me quedé mirándolo y él se percato.

- Te he subido este libro… Te gusta que te lean? – Me preguntó no muy convencido.

- Pues la verdad es que nunca nadie me había leído… Pero supongo que si que me gustara – Le sonreí – Pero si empiezas el libro… Debes prometer que subirás cada noche a leerme hasta que lo acabemos. – Casi le impuse, aunque en broma.

- Esa era la idea. – Su habitual confianza volvió a él al ver mi cara de satisfacción con su idea.

Realmente no sabía si me gustaba o no que me leyeran, pero siendo él quien lo hiciera estaba más que segura de que me encantaría. Poder escuchar su aterciopelada y delicada voz… Ummm… Los oídos comenzaron a pitarme por la urgencia de que comenzara ya con la lectura.

- Cumbres borrascosas – Espero que te guste.

- Me encanta…! Es uno de mis libros favoritos. - Le respondí exaltada por su elección. Me encantaba ese libro, y solo de pensar que él, que Edward iba a leérmelo, notaba como el corazón me saltaba bajo las costillas.

- Había pensado en Los Miserables, de Víctor Hugo… Pero no sabía si te gustaría – Confesó algo tímido.

- Es otro libro que me chifla! – Volví a emocionarme por su otra elección. Una novela única. – Que te parece si cuando acabemos Cumbres, me lees ese? – Le pregunté sonriéndole como una niña.

- Por supuesto – Me contestó con una sonrisa melosa – Esos y los que tu quieras, cuando tú quieras. – Su mirada era intensa y estaba clavada en mis ojos. Sabía que sus palabras querían decir más que lo que a simple vista indicaban… Y esa idea me satisfacció sobre manera.

Después de unos segundos… O vete tu a saber cuanto tiempo, rompió el embrujo de su mirada sobre la mía. Era como si supiera que por mi misma no iba a ser capaz de romper la unión de nuestras miradas.

Una vez "espabilada", golpeé el colchón con mi mano para que se sentara a mi lado. Yo me removí en la cama para dejarle sitio, pero él apresuradamente dejó el libro en la mesilla de noche y me ayudó gentilmente a desplazarme en la cama.

Lo miré con el agradecimiento pintado en los ojos, y él me devolvió el gesto, por supuesto, pero en sus ojos había reproche por moverme de forma inadecuada; llegando incluso a alzar una ceja.

Se sentó a mi lado, apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama. Abrió el libro y con su armoniosa voz, comenzó a leer…

_Capitulo primero,_

_He vuelto hace unos instantes de visitar a mi casero y…_

El corazón me latía tan fuerte de oírlo leer, leerme a mí, tumbado despreocupadamente en mí cama, a mí lado… Que por un momento llegué a pensar que podía oír el estruendo que producía al chocar contra mis costillas. No había sitio en el mundo en el que quisiera estar más que allí… Bueno, sí, había otro… Entre sus brazos…

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, con una sonrisa de felicidad en mi cara, comprobé que el libro descansaba en la mesilla junto a una nota.

_Buenos días, dormilona._

_Esta noche, capitulo tercero… Aunque habrá que recordar el segundo, ya que a la mitad te dormiste._

_Espero que pases un buen día._

_Un beso, Edward_

Si ya me había despertado dichosa… Esa nota elevaba mi estado de ánimo a lo imposible, teniendo en cuenta mi situación actual.

Solo que eso solo haría que me pasase todo el día en un completo estado de ansiedad porque la noche llegara, trayéndome a Edward.

- Hoy nos hemos despertado de muy buen humor – Entró Esme con mi desayuno y la cara alegre en reflejo a la mía.

- Sí, la verdad que hoy me siento muchísimo mejor. – Le respondí con la sonrisa tatuada en mi rostro – Ya no me duele el cuerpo y me siento fuerte… Bufff, qué bien! – Me felicité a mí misma, ante la amplía sonrisa de Esme.

Al poco rato, Emmet apareció por mi habitación dispuesto a otra sesión de video juegos.

- Buenos días! – Entró con su habitual buen humor.

- Quieres que volvamos a enfadarnos como ayer? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa traviesa.

El día anterior por la tarde, Emmet y yo, que parecía éramos igual de competitivos, empezamos a discutir por una partida. Al principio el tema iba en broma, al final mis voces debían oírse por toda la casa.

Jasper y Alice tuvieron que inmiscuirse en la discusión para hacer de mediadores… Y la sangre no llegó al rio.

- Jajajaja! – Rió Emmet por mi medio broma. – Joder Bella… Tienes un genio endemoniado. Vaya gritos que pegaste… Guauuu!

- No me gusta que me vacilen, Emmet… Y menos si es por ser chica. No me gusta sentirme débil – Le explique ahora ya más en serio.

Emmet asintió, pero su cara reflejaba algún sentimiento que no supe descifrar. Algo en mis palabras lo había hecho poner una cara peculiar; como si algo le atormentara los pensamientos.

Alice y Jasper trabajaban, así que la sesión de juegos, fue sola de Emmet y mía, el cual me enseñó algunos buenos trucos.

Esme llegó con la comida, y se quedó un rato allí conmigo charlando mientras Emmet bajaba a comer a la cocina.

La tarde llegó rápida, ya que Alice y Jasper regresaron pronto del trabajo y se unieron a nuestros juegos. Haciéndose mi desesperación para que diera la hora de regresar Edward más llevadera.

La hora de la cena llegó y los chicos bajaron a cenar mientras yo esperaba la mía en la cama. Carlisle subió a hacerme la cura mientras Esme me dejaba la bandeja en la mesilla.

- Esto está cada vez mejor – Se alegró – Mañana te daré solo el medicamento de noche, de acuerdo? – Esa noticia me alegro, pero un pensamiento me envolvió.

_Por la noche… Cuando Edward me lee._

- Y no me lo puedes dar por la mañana? – Rebatí con los ojos expectantes.

- Pero por la noche así dormirás mejor… - Claro, debí suponer que respondería eso. Asentí cabizbaja.

- O hay algún otro motivo por el que quieras permanecer despierta de noche? – Me preguntó con picardía. Capté en seguida por donde iban los tiros.

- Noooo – Le respondí acelerada. Él se mantuvo entero, pero Esme sonreía por lo bajo.

- Ya… Las sesiones de lectura no tienen nada que ver para que quieras permanecer despierta, verdad? – Alzó las cejas y me miró fijamente. De sus ojos y labios salía una traviesa sonrisa. Yo no pude más que ponerme de todos los colores y bajar la cara. – Está bien – Se acercó y me subió la cara con su dedo índice – Haremos una cosa… - Lo miré esperanzada – Te pondré el medicamento más tarde, así podrás permanecer más tiempo despierta para tu lector – Esme no pudo evitarlo y una leve carcajada salió de su boca, tapándola con la mano. Carlisle intentaba ocultarla.

- Perdón… - Se disculpó aun riéndose. – Por cierto… Edward ya ha llegado, y está dándose más prisa que de costumbre en cenar y ducharse… Por qué será? – Me guiñó un ojo a lo que yo me mordí el labio ocultando mi sonrisa complaciente.

Cené y Esme me recogió la bandeja y junto a Carlisle salieron de mi habitación para darme un poco de intimidad. La cual necesitaba, ya que volvía a sentirme nerviosa, al igual que ayer por la visita de "mi lector".

Entre estas, Emmet pasó a darme las buenas noches acción que ya empezaba a ser una costumbre.

- Buenas noches genio pulga, jaja! – Rió acercándose a mí cama para darme el beso de rigor en la cabeza.

- Genio pulga? Tú, que eres un tramposo – Le respondí, mientras posicionaba la cabeza para recibir su "mimo".

Cuando ya iba a salir, después de unos minutos de disputa por uno de los videojuegos a los que habíamos practicado esa tarde, lo llamé. Tenía que salir de dudas y él me pareció la persona más oportuna y correcta.

**Bueno, chicas...**

**No os quejareis, eh? Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar.**

**Al final no ha sido para tanto el "miedo" de Bella respecto a Carlisle.**

**Y todos la están tratando como a una reina... y como bien se titula el capitulo, entre ella y Edward se va dando un **

**pequeño acercamiento.**

**Veremos a ver como va la cosa, y si no pasa nada más...**

**Un besazoooo**


	31. Chapter 31 Acercamientos 2ªParte

CAPITULO 31.ACERCAMIENTOS. 2ª PARTE

Era algo que llevaba rondándome desde que desperté el primer día. Todos los Cullen habían pasado a saludarme y se estaban desviviendo porque me recuperase y por entretenerme para hacer mi reposo más llevadero. Todos menos una persona: Rose.

- Por cierto Emmet – él que estaba casi en la puerta se giro. – Le pasa algo a Rose? – Emmet se quedó tenso de inmediato, aunque intentó recomponer el gesto. – Lo digo porque como aún no ha pasado por aquí a saludarme… Me parece raro – Le comenté con la voz nerviosa.

- Bueno Bella… Verás… - Dudaba – Es que… No quiero que te disgustes, sabes que no soy la persona más delicada de este mundo, así que no quiero que mal interpretes mis palabras.

Su contestación me hizo fruncir el ceño y noté como el pulso empezaba a disparárseme.

- Rosalie es una persona con unos ideales muy firmes en determinadas cosas, y le cuesta entender ciertas aptitudes que las personas hacemos a veces… - La voz de Emmet era dulce y conciliadora, pero debajo de eso, se apreciaba que estaba tan nervioso como yo.

Pero mientras él hablaba y casi hasta tartamudeaba intentando encontrar las palabras "adecuadas", sus pistas me llevaron a hacerme una idea de por donde iban los tiros.

Rosalie estaba absolutamente en contra del aborto. Estaba segura de ello.

- Emmet, ya, ya sé por donde vas… - Lo corté para no hacerlo sufrir más – Ella está en contra de lo que yo he hecho, verdad? – Aunque sonó a pregunta, era una afirmación en toda regla.

- Sí, efectivamente – Me contestó sincero. – Ella no puede tener hijos, y que tú, de forma voluntaria hayas matado al tuyo… La ofende de manera personal. Aunque en sí, no es que tenga nada contra ti, sino por lo que has hecho. – Asentí en silencio. – No te preocupes… Antes o después se le pasará. – Su sonrisa intentó ser sincera como antes sus palabras y sus ojos, pero esa vez no lo fue.

Volvió a darme otro beso, y salió de mi habitación compungido por mi cara; la cual era todo un poema.

Ya sabía que no todo podía ser tan bueno. Tanta comprensión y bondad.

No es que juzgara a Rose por sus ideales y por su determinación de no venir a verme. Estaba dolida porque se lo tomaba como algo personal, lo entendía. Pero no me había dado ni siquiera la oportunidad de explicarme.

En cuanto pudiera levantarme de esa cama, lo primero que haría sería hablar con ella. Darle mis razones y entonces si podría ser objetiva y consecuente; no ahora, que por su imposibilidad de concebir, no razonaba ni pensaba con claridad.

Deje ese pensamiento a un lado, hoy había pasado un día muy bueno y notaba como las fuerzas estaban otra vez en mi organismo. Así que imaginaba que al día siguiente podría levantarme aunque fuera con ayuda.

Miré la hora, Edward estaría a punto de subir. Hoy no me había lavado nada, y aunque no estaba sudada, el olor a cama estaba por toda mi piel.

Entonces se me ocurrió la brillante idea de levantarme hasta el baño. No eran más que diez pasos, y tendría cuidado.

Quería lavarme los dientes, pasarme agua por la cara y los brazos y perfumarme un poco. Quería estar presentable para él.

Me bajé de la cama con sumo cuidado. Cuando me erguí sobre mis dos pies, noté una pequeña punzada ahí abajo, pero no fue nada insoportable. Después de casi tres días echada, era normal que se resintiera por mi peso.

Di el primer paso con extremo cuidado, con la mano rozando la cama por si me tenía que sostener. Después de dar cinco pasos, noté como esas fuerzas que yo creía recuperadas, comenzaban a esfumarse. Pero estaba a la mitad… Tan cerca de mi objetivo… Mi terquedad y orgullo salió rápidamente a relucir y seguí caminando.

Cuando estaba ya en la puerta del baño, un mareo repentino que me nubló hasta la vista, me hizo perder el equilibrio. Intenté sujetarme al marco de la puerta, pero no tenía fuerzas para sostenerme en pie, por lo que caí en picado hacía el suelo.

Cuando estaba a punto de chocar, unos brazos fríos que reconocí en seguida, me sujetaron impidiendo que cayera.

- Bellaaa! – Me llamó Edward sobresaltado – Pero… Cómo te levantas de la cama tu sola? – Me recriminó, y con razón. – Si querías ir al baño, nos hubieras avisado…

- Creí que podría llegar yo sola… Me encontraba tan bien, con tantas fuerzas… - Le expliqué abrumada por lo ocurrido, y algo mareada aún.

- Claro que te encontrabas bien, en la cama. Echada y sin mover el cuerpo. – De sus ojos salía la más pura de las preocupaciones. – Bella cielo… Qué querías hacer en el baño? Necesitabas ir? – Me preguntó todavía preocupado.

- Bueno, yo… - Dudaba en que contestarle. Él me instó a hacerlo con un movimiento de ojos y cabeza – Sabía que ibas a subir a leerme… y yo quería lavarme la cara… pasarme un poco de agua, perfumarme… Quitarme este olor a convaleciente… - Mis ojos se aguaron; no por confesar, si no por lo angustiante de la situación.

Edward sonrió. Con una ternura que jamás había contemplado en nadie. Su cara me hizo jadear.

- Lo hiciste por estar bonita para… mí? – Preguntó dudando, pero la sonrisa se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios.

- Si… - Le contesté sincera, pero mirando hacía abajo. – Llevo esperándote todo el día… - fue un susurro, pero salió de mi boca. Y él, lo escuchó.

- Vaya… - Contestó después de casi un minuto mirándonos en silencio – Me siento totalmente halagado – Contestó sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

Por un momento, la tensión romántica, igual a la de aquella noche en el hotel, revoloteó entre los dos. Era más íntima que la de aquella vez, ya que entonces la pasión era el sentimiento principal… Pero esta vez no.

Es increíble como un sentimiento tan sensible como el "romántico" puede llegar a mover mundos. Es más potente y devastador que la pasión.

Mi respiración se fue volviendo errática poco a poco, y los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban bajo mi pecho. Entre abrí los labios en un gesto inconsciente, dándome cuenta de él por el rápido movimiento de ojos de Edward hacía esa zona de mi cara.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en los míos y… Despacio, terriblemente despacio, fue acercando su cara a la mía. Yo no podía moverme por la postura en la que me encontraba en sus brazos, pero le di a entender en mi mirada, que estaba deseando que lo hiciera. Que me besara. Necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios, su sabor en mi boca.

Justo cuando parecía que el beso iba a ser inminente, Edward se separó abruptamente de mí, dejándome descolocada.

Al segundo, Carlisle entraba en mi habitación.

- Bellaaa… - Me llamó sobresaltado. – Pero… Qué ha pasado? – Se acercó rápidamente a nuestra posición.

- Bella quería ir al baño, y por no molestar… y creyendo que ya se encontraba con fuerzas suficientes, decidió ir por si sola. – Respondió Edward por mí.

En ese momento, estaba distraída… Confusa.

Justo dos segundos antes de que Carlisle entrara en la habitación, Edward se separó de mí manteniendo la compostura, y él entró prácticamente ya preguntando que había pasado.

_¿Casualidad?_

Algo me decía que no.

- Pero Bella… Habiendo estudiado enfermería… No sabes que después de una intervención en las circunstancias especiales que has padecido, no puedes levantarte aún de la cama? – Me preguntó retóricamente. Yo asentí en silencio – Para eso estás aquí… Para que te ayudemos. – Me regaño levemente.

Después de una pequeña bronca, Edward me tumbó en la cama con sumo cuidado, retirándose a un rincón de la habitación con gran disimulo, mientras Carlisle "echaba una ojeada" en mis zonas íntimas para comprobar que todo estuviera en su sitio.

Cuando Carlisle terminó y dio por bueno el reconocimiento ginecológico, Edward se acercó a la cama sonriendo de forma relajada.

- Me vas a dejar sitio… O leo desde el suelo? – Me preguntó sarcástico pero divertido. – Si es así, pásame un cojín, anda… Se benevolente con tu esclavo leedor de libros – Puso unos morritos encantadores, los cuales hicieron que el pulso se me alterará por unos segundos.

Después de reírme un rato de Edward y sus pucheros, me recompuse, pero con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

- Anda… Ven aquí. No soy tan mala como para dejarte leer en el suelo… - Lo miré alzando una ceja pícara – Bueno, la verdad es que no quiero compartir los cojines… Jajaja! – Volví a echarme a reír sin poder evitarlo. Edward, primero puso morritos de ofendido, para acabar uniéndose a mis carcajadas.

- Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Emmet – Suspiró y meneo teatralmente la cabeza.

Abrió el libro y retrocedió un par de hojas desde donde estaba puesto el marcador.

Edward leía y yo lo contemplaba. Intentaba ser lo más discreta posible, ya que no quería que él viera de una forma tan obvia el cuelgue que tenía por él.

De vez en cuando detenía su lectura y nos mirábamos por algún párrafo que nos hacía gracia a ambos. Pero aunque nuestros ojos reflejaban la diversión de lo descrito en el libro, en el fondo nuestras miradas tenían un trasfondo más íntimo… Más intenso.

Al cabo de lo que pudieron ser escasos minutos, Carlisle llegó con la medicación. Yo me mordí el labio y puse carita.

- No señorita… no me pongas ojitos – Me dijo Carlisle divertido – Te he dado hora y media…

_¿Hora y media?_ Todo ese tiempo había estado Edward leyendo? Lo dicho, a mí me habían parecido minutos…

- Mañana volveré a leerte… - Me susurró Edward acercándose a mí oído de forma seductora – No te vayas a ir a ningún lado… Yo también me paso el día esperando que llegue este momento – Separó su cara de mi oído para mirarme de frente y después de unos segundos hechizándome con sus orbes dorados, me guiño un ojo.

Así que él, _pasaba su día esperando para estar conmigo y leerme? _

- Para haber tenido semejante susto… Te veo de un humor espléndido! – Exclamó Carlisle sonriendo pillo. Me mordí el labio en respuesta.

Carlisle no hizo más mención… Sobraban las palabras entre los dos. Yo sabía de dónde venía mi buen humor tanto como él mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté de un humor igual de bueno que con el que me acosté y como bien había dicho Carlisle incluso habiendo tenido "semejante susto". Recordando sus palabras, una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios. Sonrisa que duro bastante poco…

Cuando me estaba incorporando en la cama, con mucho cuidado, esperando que me subieran el desayuno y así tener mi primera visita del día.

Así fue, pero la persona que me trajo el desayuno ese día no la hubiese esperado por nada de este mundo.

- Se puede? – Preguntó Rose desde la puerta con la bandeja de mi desayuno.

Yo la miré y al ver que era ella, los ojos se me abrieron como platos; incluso la boca debió descolgárseme levemente.

- Claro, pasa… - Le contesté medio tartamudeando.

- Espero que no te importe que te haya subido yo el desayuno hoy… Pero me han dicho que has preguntado por mí. – Sonrió de medio lado. Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Se sentó en la butaca de las visitas, como yo misma la había bautizado. Esperó pacientemente a que tomara el desayuno, para posteriormente retirarme la bandeja y volver a su posición.

La vi como inhaló aire y apretó los ojos.

La conversación iba a comenzar. Mientras, yo fui intentando poner mis ideas en orden para poder explicarme lo mejor posible y que Rosalie comprendiera mi punto de vista y el porqué de mi decisión.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, y viendo que ninguna se decidía a comenzar, opté por lanzarme yo.

- Rose, verás… - Volví a hinchar los pulmones de aire, mientras ella me miraba esperando paciente. – Emmet me ha comentado vuestra imposibilidad de tener hijos – Ella frunció el ceño mostrando el dolor de ese echo – Y de veras que lo siento… Aún más sabiendo que el convertirte en madre es un sueño para ti, y… si yo pudiera regalarte mi maternidad lo haría sin dudar, pero no puedo y créeme que lo haría encantada – Rose sonrió más sinceramente ante mis palabras, eso me gustó, ya que fue el gesto que confirmó que creía mis palabras. – Pero debes creer también que ese bebé no podía nacer, no debía… Cómo iba a criarlo? – Rose iba a interrumpirme pero no la dejé – Y no por el echo de hacerlo sola, eso es lo que menos me importaba… Pero soy muy joven, no tengo trabajo y aunque mi padre me ha dejado ese dinero, pero sin una fuente de recarga… ¡Qué haría cuando ese dinero se acabará? ¿Y entonces, qué? – Por mucho que tenía mis ideas en orden, el volver a tocar el tema, y además habiéndome comprometido conmigo misma de ser lo más sincera posible con Rose, me estaba sobrepasando y acalorando.

- Bella… entiendo tus motivos, pero si fueras más mayor, con la pareja de tus sueños y lo tuvieras todo… Todo menos lo más importante para ti… Que la naturaleza te haya imposibilitado para concebir y que de ninguna de las maneras habidas y por haber pudieras dar a luz a tu bebé, a lo que sería tu todo… No crees que pensarías las cosas de otra forma? Que verías una aberración lo que tú has hecho? – Enfatizó.

La miré con los ojos aguados. Su voz, siempre tan dulce y sensual… Hoy no tenía nada de eso, estaba amargada y cargada de dolor. Y errando en lo que había creído primeramente, en su tono no había ninguna clase de reproche. Simplemente estaba sincerándose conmigo; hablando con una amiga liberándose un poco de la carga de su dolor.

- Rose… Esos no son los únicos motivos… - La voz se me apago; la miré fijamente inspirando sonoramente.

- Si no quieres hablar… - Rose me miró con cierta preocupación.

- Tranquila, quiero darte los motivos reales… Aunque supongo que los imaginas. – Respiré para aclararme un poco - Ese bebé era de Jacob Black, de mi ex prometido. – Rose intentó mostrar sorpresa, pero sabía que fingía por no ofenderme. – Rose, no hace falta que disimules – La sonreí pícara, aunque triste – Sé más que de sobra que sabías quien era el padre.

- Bueno, la verdad es que lo suponíamos… Además cuando llegamos y Alice nos contó lo que había ocurrido, Carlisle se lo preguntó… Más bien se lo afirmó y ella asintió. – Se mordió el labio en señal de disculpa.

- Ok, no pasa nada… Tampoco era un secreto, por lo menos aquí, en casa. – Especifique. – Jake no tiene ni idea de todo esto, y así debe seguir. – Me puse tensa, respirando un par de veces para volver a la calma. – El día que llegue, después de pasar por el hospital y ver a mi padre y al tuyo subí con la gente de la Push a la reserva. Allí estaba esperándome Jacob. Al vernos… después de más de tres años… No sé lo que pasó, pero la chispa salto de pronto entre nosotros. Yo ya no soy la nenita inocente que se fue de aquí con el corazón roto; He tenido contacto con otros chicos y eso me ha dado una experiencia y picardías que antes no tenía ni por asomo – Sonreí mordiéndome el labio y meneando la cabeza ante mi inocencia de antaño. Rose me devolvió el gesto con cara picardiosa. – Bueno… después de comer y de que Billy se durmiera, ya tuvimos un leve acercamiento en su cuarto y yo salí corriendo hacía el garaje y él vino detrás de mi. Entonces ya no eran solo chispas… Sino una descarga eléctrica de cien mil voltios. – Reí – Sin pensar ni él ni yo, nos lanzamos desesperados el uno por el otro y por supuesto, acabamos acostándonos – La risa se desvaneció de golpe – Y como puedes suponer, nadie se acordó de los preservativos… Y joder! Para una vez, solo una vez que no tuvimos cuidado… Zas! Dio de pleno en la diana – Rose agacho la cara consternada y yo me di cuenta de mis palabras. – Joder…! Rose, lo siento… No quería ser insensible… De veras, perdóname! – Le supliqué.

Rose levantó la cara entristecida, pero una sonrisa apagada asomaba de sus labios.

- Tranquila… Debes alegrarte de ser tan fértil. – Frunció los labios en una mueca casi divertida. – Cuando encuentres al hombre de tu vida, te alegraras de serlo, créeme. Continúa tu historia… He de reconocer que está de lo más interesante… Aunque haya acabado algo mal – Volvió a fruncir los labios haciéndome casi hasta reír.

- El final ya lo sabes… pero ahí está el quit de la cuestión. Fue un impulso descontrolado, hormonal… Debido a los recuerdos, al anhelo… Yo qué sé! – Exclamé alzando los brazos - Pero él está comprometido con otra mujer. Porqué como bien me ha dicho, aunque jamás me olvidará y me querrá por el fin de sus días, a ella la quiere más. Sin ella no sería capaz de seguir viviendo… Pero sin mí, si que ha sido capaz estos años. – Mi tono era frío, pero no había rencor. Más bien comprensión hacía los sentimientos de Jacob. – Y sé, porque lo conozco bien, que él reconocería públicamente a ese bebé… Pero, por muy comprensiva que sea su prometida… ¿Cómo se tomaría esa clase de noticia? – Rose asintió con leve movimiento de su cabeza.

Eso era una noticia que ninguna persona comprendería y aceptaría… Y muy pocas perdonarían.

- Tú crees que lo reconocería? – Preguntó Rose dubitativa.

- Si – Le contesté tajante y sin duda alguna. – Le arruinaría la vida… A punto de casarse con otra mujer y siendo el padre del bebé de otra… Esa no es la clase de vida que le quiero dar a mis hijos. Quiero a una pareja para la cual yo sea su todo, su elegida… Que no pueda vivir sin mí… Ni yo sin él. Y entonces plantearme formar una familia juntos. Soy hija de padres separados, y aunque no puedo quejarme del todo de mi vida… El que los padres no estén juntos… Y encima ya separados desde el principio… No. No lo quería para mi hijo. Además el tema hijos para mí no es algo imprescindible, en serio. – Suspiré ante la mala cara que Rose empezaba a poner de nuevo – Si el aborto no se hubiese complicado de esa forma, nadie se habría enterado jamás, que era el plan. Pero aun no entiendo como se descontroló tanto la situación… Si no llega a ser por la rápida intervención de tus hermanos, ahora mismo estaría muerta. Gracias a Dios que tu hermano supo que hacer y como ayudarme… - Miré hacía la ventana… A la nada, recordando el grandísimo trabajo de Edward.

Ambas guardamos silencio, sumidas en nuestras propias cavilaciones.

Después de unos minutos, Rose volvió a hablar.

- Te entiendo Bella, de veras… Aunque yo esté en contra del aborto, tus razones son válidas… Pero si lo hiciste, apechugaras con tus actos. – Me sermoneó.

- Bien… yo apechugo, pero que iba a ser de mi hijo? Desde que tuviera sentido iba a conocer a su padre casado con otra mujer y su madre, una chiquilla de 21 años, responsabilizándose de él sola para siempre… o compartiendo vida con un hombre que no es su padre… Un planazo genial! – Alcé la voz un poco. – Rose, en serio que siento tu problema, pero no puedes ser tan intolerante. Sé que hice las cosas a lo loco acostándome con él sin protección, pero esto no es algo que se pueda hacer a la ligera… Fui irresponsable y ahora voy a compensar cumpliendo con lo esperado que es apechugar… No! Estamos hablando de la vida de una personita, de alguien que dependerá de mi durante 18 años… y luego, aunque de forma más independiente… también. – La miré fijamente a los ojos – Vuelvo a repetirte que siento tu problema, pero has de entender mis motivos. Por un calentón no iba a joderme la vida a mí ni a Jake… Y lo que es peor, traer a este mundo a un bebé con un hogar roto de ante mano. Lo he pensado mucho… muchísimo antes de hacerlo y créeme cuando te digo que estuve a punto de tenerlo, pero no… NO podía ser y punto. – Concluí tajante. – Si pudiera, hubiera tenido ese bebé para ti… - Le sonreía triste pero sincera y ella me devolvió el mismo gesto. – Pero sé que eso no te vale… Que no es lo que tu quieres. – Ella asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

La conversación se dio por finalizada. No volvimos a tocar más ese tema. Rose me preguntó como iba llevando mi recuperación y se fue de mi cuarto cabizbaja. Sabía que iba analizando mis palabras, al igual que yo meditaba su problema. Entendía que viera como un asesinato lo que yo le había echo a mi bebé… Pero mis motivos eran sobradamente justificados.

Así pasaron unos días más y mi recuperación fue avanzando satisfactoriamente. Rose entró alguna que otra vez a saludarme con la excusa de traerme o recogerme la comida, e intercambiábamos cuatro palabras. No estaba enfadada, pero seguía disgustada conmigo. Era cuestión de tiempo que fuera relajándose.

Hoy era el gran día en que Carlisle iba a dejarme levantarme de la cama.

- Con cuidado… Con mucho cuidado – Recalcaba él – Ya no se te soltarán los puntos, pero puedes hacerte daño igualmente.

Esme y Alice que también estaban en la habitación para ayudarme a levantar, lo miramos condescendiente.

- Tranquilo querido, - Lo calmó Esme – Bella lleva una semana recluida en la cama y ya está muy recuperada… Además estamos tres personas con ella para ayudarla. – Alice asintió a las palabras de su madre, mientras yo sonreía mirando hacía los tres.

Con Esme a un lado y Carlisle a otro, me levanté y di mis primeros pasos. En mis partes nobles apenas tenía ya unas ligeras molestias, pero el problema ahora es que tenía las piernas adormiladas de tanta cama.

- Bueno, ya te has movido un poco, deberías sentarte – Sugirió Carlisle ante mi cara de desacuerdo – Ahora ya puedes moverte… Desayuna sentada, y luego te vuelves a levantar otro rato… Poco a poco – Me miró de forma paternal.

- Oh, vamos… No quiero sentarme – Me quejé poniendo pucheros – Podía bajar a desayunar a la cocina – Sugerí con cuidado; imaginaba la negativa de Carlisle.

Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a negarse, Emmet hizo acto de presencia en el dormitorio, echándome una mano… Más bien un brazo entero.

- Yo la bajaré… Con mucho cuidado – Se ofreció. – Es normal que este harta de estar aquí sola… Que baje a la cocina con todos. En vez de sentarse en el taburete de la barra, que lo haga en la silla. Está acolchada y cómoda – Carlisle se quedó sin argumentos en cuestión de segundos.

- Es una gran idea! – Apoyó Alice a su hermano.

- Sí…! – Esme también estuvo encantada con la idea. – Vamos Emmet, coge a Bella en brazos y que baje a desayunar con todos.

Miré a Carlisle con ojitos tiernos, y él me devolvió la mirada al instante. Había perdido, pero viendo la ilusión que me había echo la idea, dejo a un lado su pequeño enfado para alegrarse por mí.

En la cocina estaban Jasper y Edward, los cuales se alegraron de que me encontrara bien para bajar.

- Vaya Bella… me alegro de que te hayan quitado el castigo y te dejen bajar… jaja! – Rió él refiriéndose a Carlisle. – Ya estaba empezando a estar cansado de tener que subir a tu cuarto para verte y pasar un rato juntos. – Rió con guasa.

- Pues si tu estabas cansado… - Le seguí la broma irónica.

- Ven, siéntate – Edward se levantó del taburete y movió una de las sillas para que me sentara. Sentándose él a mí lado – Te parece que me siente aquí y desayunemos juntos? – Me preguntó de forma risueña.

- Claro…! – Le contesté de forma un tanto efusiva. Gesto que no paso desapercibido para nadie, ya que unas risitas se oyeron de fondo, haciéndome salir los colores.

Con ayuda de Emmet, que me hizo de "taxi", me pude ir moviendo por la casa. Volvimos a bajar la consola al salón y allí pasamos la tarde. Me rodearon de cojines como si fuera un jarrón de cristal y así Carlisle no puso ninguna objeción a que estuviera allí con ellos.

A media tarde me dormí, por mucho que dijera, aún estaba algo floja y hoy había sido un día movido.

Cuando desperté, estaba acurrucada y tapada en el sofá del gran salón, el cual estaba levemente iluminado por una lamparita. Me desperecé, y cuando giré la cabeza… Sorpresa! Edward estaba en la butaca mirándome y yo ante la impresión de no contar con nadie, solté un pequeño jadeo.

- Estás bien? – Edward se levantó del sillón y vino rápidamente a la vera del sofá. Había malinterpretado mi "gritito" pensando que me había echo daño.

- Si, si… Es que me ha sorprendido verte ahí sentado; tan callado… Parecías una estatua ahí parado – Sonreí.

- Perdona… No quería asustarte… - Se disculpó. Su mirada, aun en la penumbra de la habitación, brillaba, resplandeciente.

- Ya no me asustas… Recuerdas que ya no eres un completo gilipoyas? – Le recordé sonriendo pícara.

Suspiré, inhalando y soltando el aire suavemente. Gesto que no paso desapercibido para Edward.

- Qué te ocurre? – Frunció el gesto mostrando su preocupación.

- Estoy algo cansada… Hoy ha sido un día largo… Aunque no le quiera dar la razón a Carlisle, aún estoy algo floja – Sonreí en una mueca cansada.

Edward me miró, no… Me contempló y yo lo miré bailando mis ojos en la mirada fija de él.

No podía ser momento más íntimo, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, ningún sonido… Incluso sin más gestos que nuestras miradas enlazadas en la del otro.

En ese mismo instante, ambos, en silencio, nos reconocimos a nosotros mismos que estábamos locos el uno por el otro. Que nuestros corazones latían por y para la persona que teníamos enfrente.

_Ese momento, jamás se fue de nuestra memoria, ya que fue el principio de todo…_


	32. Chapter 32 Despedidas

**CAPI 32. DESPEDIDAS**

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando rapidísimos, casi sin darme cuenta llevaba en la casa Cullen unos 20 días. Aunque me encontraba fenomenal con ellos, mi lado racional me decía que era hora de volver, o mejor dicho, iniciar mi vida en mi propia casa.<p>

Esme y Emmet me decían que los retoques que le habían echo estos días a la casa aun no estaban terminados. Que lo que yo había visto era el principio y que había que rematarlo, ya que no les había dado tiempo a todo cuando fui a por mis cosas a New Hampshire.

Eso les valió unos días, pero la excusa se les acabó. Y mi abuso de hospitalidad, también.

Esa mañana, al bajar a desayunar, les informé de que ese sería el último día. Ya estaba completamente recuperada y debía regresar a casa.

- Vamos Bella… Por qué tanta prisa? – Me preguntaba poniendo pucheros Emmet.

- Emmet, llevo más de 20 días aquí… He de empezar a vivir sola. – Le contesté regañándolo como a un niño.

- No estás cómoda con nosotros? – Se dio por ofendido Carlisle.

- Oh, vamos Carlisle, sabes que si… Que no es eso en absoluto. – Sus palabras me hacían sentirme mal, pero algún día debía regresar a mi casa. – Pero de verdad, ya es sobrarse demasiado. No me siento cómoda alargando esto más tiempo, en serio… Mi educación no me permite abusar así de vuestra hospitalidad… - Iba a interrumpirme pero no le deje – Sé que para ti es un placer tenerme aquí, pero sabes que no es lo correcto, que alguien con modales no abusaría así. Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.

- Te entendemos Bella… - Comenzó Jasper, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

- No, no la entendemos… - Añadió él con unos enormes pucheros, igual que un niño pequeño.

- Emmet… - Lo reprendió Esme.

- Continuo, si Emmet me lo permite – Jasper miró hacía su hermano con reproche. – Entendemos tus motivos, pero enserio créeme que no molestas ni abusas. Ya estamos tan hechos a que estés en casa, que realmente vamos a sentir tu partida. Pero vuelvo a decirte que es lógico que quieras irte a tu casa. – En ese momento Jasper me pareció un hombre muy sabio, no solo por darme la razón, si no por sus palabras y la forma de decirlas.

- Me dejaras ir a verte? – Me preguntó Alice con carita de pena.

- Por supuesto Alice… Cómo lo preguntas tan siquiera? – Le dije sonriéndole. Me acerque a ella y la abrace con ternura.

La conversación se fue alargando, hasta que Carlisle comprendió y aceptó que debía irme a mi casa, no sin antes prometerle que pasaría muuuuyyy a menudo por su casa y que lo llamaría. Inclusive me hizo prometer, aunque eso no me molestó ni lo más mínimo, que me acercara al hospital.

- Oler un poco del ambiente hospitalario te vendrá bien para no desligarte – Comentó sonriente, viendo mi cara de satisfacción ante su propuesta.

- Si… Porque llevo demasiado tiempo sin ese olor característico. Lo hecho de menos… - Mi cara se entristeció. – Espero que no tarde mucho más tiempo en salirme alguna oferta. – Me lamenté a media voz.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, yo no podía apartar del todo la mirada, de reojo por su puesto, de Edward.

Quería observar su reacción al comentarle a la familia que esa iba a ser mi última noche de invitada.

De primeras, cuando comenté mi intención de irme, su cara se mostró tensa; con cierto toque de desilusión. Aunque apenas duró unos instantes, para pasar a un rostro neutral. Pero durante mi alojamiento en su casa, nos habíamos visto mucho y ya conocía sus caras y que siempre intentaba ocultar cualquier reacción excesivamente espontanea, por lo menos delante de mí.

Necesitaba comprobar si a él también le molestaba que me marchara, aunque durante los días siguientes a mi primer día fuera de la cama, cuando me dormí en el sofá y él me despertó, fue dándome muestras de que él, estaba tan encantado de tenerme en su casa como el resto.

Después de aquel día, de aquel contacto tan íntimo sin llegar a pasar nada, los acercamientos entre ambos se fueron sucediendo día a día. Ya que por lo menos de mi parte, tuve que reconocerme a mí misma que realmente sentía algo especial por Edward… Y algo me daba, que al igual que yo, a él le había pasado otro tanto de lo mismo, ya que con la intensidad con la que me miró ese día, no lo había echo jamás, pero ese gesto se fue repitiendo a lo largo de esos días.

Todas las noches antes de dormir, Edward subía a leerme "Cumbres Borrascosas". Las primeras sesiones de lectura no duraban más de hora y media, ya que Carlisle subía con la dichosa medicación que me hacía dormirme por más que yo intentara evitarlo.

Después de diez días, acabé el tratamiento y por fin las noches pudieron alargarse más. Durante unos días, Edward no pasaba de leer esa hora y media, ya que decía que tenía que descansar, y a mi me mataba; sobretodo viendo que a él le apetecía tan poco como a mí el despedirnos.

Como cada día recobraba más energía, iba moviéndome más y haciendo cosas un poquito más complicadas.

Entonces Edward fue alargando nuestras veladas ya que veía que estaba recuperándome satisfactoriamente.

Era nuestro tiempo. Ambos nos pasábamos el día esperando a que llegara la noche para poder compartir nuestro momento a solas. Ya que no solo él leía y yo escuchaba sino que antes de leer hablábamos de que habíamos echo durante el día, y nos relatábamos vivencias pasadas.

Nos estábamos conociendo.

Una tarde, Alice y yo estábamos charlando animadamente en mi vestidor, mientras ordenaba la colada que Esme me había subido, y le comenté lo bien que me llevaba encontrando los últimos días.

- Llevo dos o tres días que me encuentro genial – Le comentaba a Alice animadamente – Sin dolores ni molestia alguna. – Alice sonreía complacida de mis palabras – Esta mañana he ido a hacerme una eco con tu padre al hospital y a chequearme, y me ha dicho que todo está perfecto, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Me alegro muchísimo, de verdad – Me contestó ella feliz.

- Me ha dicho que ya puedo hacer vida completamente normal – En mis palabras se escondía cierta pillería que Alice entendió a la primera.

- A qué vida completamente normal te refieres? – Me preguntó sin disimular ni un ápice su propia picardía.

- A sexo! – Le contesté yo alzando las cejas. – Carlisle me ha dicho que ya puedo tener relaciones íntimas.

- Y ya tienes candidato? – Preguntó ella escapándosele la sonrisa.

- Ummm… - Simplemente contesté eso. Alice estaba llevándome a su propio terreno y yo no veía escapatoria alguna.

Aunque me había reconocido a mi misma que estaba loquita por Edward, todavía no veía claro el decirlo en voz alta, en reconocerlo públicamente. Y aunque me fastidiaba no contárselo a Alice, ya que nos habíamos hecho muy amigas y teníamos bastante confianza, no dejaba de ser su hermano y me daba bastante apuro hablar de eso con ella.

- Ese ummm… - Comentó ella – No se referirá a cierto lector de libros, verdad? – Dijo casi hasta riéndose. Yo me puse de todos los colores habidos y por haber.

- Aliceeee… - La reprendí, pero a mí también se me escapaba la sonrisa.

En esas, Rose apareció en el vestidor sonriendo. Con la que ya había mejorado nuestra antigua relación; aún le quedaba un poquito para ser como antes, pero iba por muy buen camino.

- Hola chicas, de que habláis? – Preguntó sonriendo.

- De sexo… - Respondió Alice, yo meneé la cabeza negando ante la claridad en su respuesta y Rose abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Ahhh… eso explica la cara de Edward – Comentó tan natural.

- Como que eso explica la cara de Edward? – Pregunté yo tensándome en el acto.

- Estaba en la puerta de tu dormitorio con la cara tensa, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Estaba tan concentrado en algo, que no me oyó ni tan siquiera acercarme… Raro en Edward. – Comentó extrañada – Pero ahora entiendo su reacción. – Sonrió traviesa – Cuando me acerqué, me dijo que iba a entrar a comentarte algo sobre no sé que de un libro, pero que estabas hablando con Alice y que bueno… Ahí empezó a balbucear y con las mismas se fue ha su cuarto… Jajaja! – Acabo por reírse Rose. – Qué estabais diciendo alguna cosa "pecaminosa"? – Resaltó ella encomillando en el aire.

- Nooo, para nada – Se apresuró a contestar Alice. – Simplemente Bella me comentaba que ha estado con Carlisle esta mañana en revisión, y que le ha dicho que ya puede mantener relaciones sexuales. Eso es todo.

Aunque ahí acabo la frase, supe que entre ellas se habían dicho algo más. Algo que yo no pude oír, ni captar. Pero por sus caras, sabía que se habían comunicado.

Ese hecho, ya lo había captado en otras ocasiones entre distintos miembros de la familia. Acababan una frase en alto, pero de algún modo, se decían algo más sin que yo lo escuchara. Era algo rarísimo, y seguramente una persona menos observadora que yo no se hubiese percatado. Pero yo sí.

Las primeras veces no le di importancia, pero cuando observé que esa acción se repetía con cierta asiduidad, me fui fijando más y estaba segura de que eso ocurría, que se comunicaban de alguna manera, pero lo que no fui nunca de descubrir era cómo lo hacían.

Volviendo a la conversación con las chicas, después de que Alice le dijera eso a Rose, yo hice la conexión y entendí lo que había pasado:

Edward había escuchado lo que Alice y yo hablábamos y por eso se quedo así de parado.

_¿Pero… le sentaría bien o mal que el elegido para "estrenarme" fuese él?_ Porque eso había quedado más que claro. No hacía falta verme la cara, solo con el deje de mi voz cualquiera podría haber intuido que sí, que por supuesto que el escogido para tal acción era él mismo.

Esa misma noche saldría de dudas, como así fue.

A las doce de la noche, puntual como un reloj, Edward apareció en mi cuarto con el libro entre sus manos. Por supuesto que Cumbres Borrascosas ya lo habíamos acabado; ahora estábamos con Orgullo y Prejuicio, después de haber liquidado Los Miserables.

- Hola… Buenas noches – Le dije al oírlo picar en la puerta, la cual permanecía abierta, pero para él se había convertido en una costumbre, ya que yo me quejaba de que era muy sigiloso. – Me pillas aún fuera de la cama – Le sonreí abiertamente, aunque mi corazón ya estaba tronando bajo mi pecho.

- Pues yo no me he adelantado… Ha sido usted la que se ha retrasado, señorita. – Contestó él sonriendo.

Ambos parecíamos muy normales, pero bajo esa fachada estábamos nerviosos. Lo sabía porque Edward traía la cara tensa. La forma de su mandíbula se ensanchaba debido a la presión a la que la sometía. Era un gesto muy de él cuando algo no andaba bien.

- No es que me haya retrasado a voluntad propia, es que Emmet me ha retenido en contra de mi voluntad, jaja! – Reí mi propia gracia.

- Ahhh! – Se sonrió, pero su mandíbula seguía tensa.

Justo cuando me iba a meter en la cama y Edward estaba detrás de mí esperando a que me acostara para acomodarse él, me di cuenta de que llevaba los pendientes puestos, unos que me había regalado Alice con una bola de perla ya que según ella estaban muy "in" esta temporada, y me giré de manera imprevista para dejarlos en la cómoda.

Sabía que Edward estaba detrás de mí, pero no tan cerca y él no contó con mi repentino cambio de rumbo hacía atrás, por lo que chocamos el uno contra el otro de forma totalmente torpe.

Él alzó sus brazos para sostenerme, los cuales acabaron detrás de mi espalda a modo de abrazo y los míos que los había colocado por delante de mi cuerpo a modo de protección acabaron enroscados en su cintura, a la par que mi cabeza quedaba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward, casi a la altura de su cuello…

_Dios, que exquisitamente bien olía. Sobretodo ahí, en el cuello… Era una auténtica tentación._

Por el escaso tiempo de un minuto, estuvimos ahí parados en la misma posición. Ninguno tenía prisa por moverse ya que a ninguno nos apetecía ni lo más mínimo alejarnos del otro.

- Edward – Lo llamé hablándole a su cuello.

- Dime. – Contestó en un susurro.

- Oíste lo que hablamos antes tu hermana y yo, verdad? – Le pregunté más bien como una afirmación.

Tardó en contestar, pero lo hizo mediante un asentimiento de su cabeza.

Pero en ese momento, una sensación de disgusto, incluso formándoseme un nudo en la garganta, invadió todo mi organismo, debido a que noté como Edward se tensaba en demasía y se apartaba de mi lado muy discretamente; imagino que para no ofenderme.

- Bella… verás… - Comenzó él, pero lo pare. Sus dos palabras me sonaron a disculpa, a rechazo y no quería oír nada más.

- Edward, estábamos en broma… ya sabes como es Alice con ese tema. Siempre anda picándome – Me incliné de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, intentando sonreír divertida. Pero sé que lo único que conseguí fue un gesto de lo más falso.

Coloqué los pendientes en la cómoda y me acosté, mientras Edward esperaba a que me acomodara.

Esa noche no me arrimé a él como las anteriores, sino que dejé un espacio entre nosotros. Él pillo rápido ese gesto ya que una vez acomodada y él acostado, se me quedó mirando un momento esperando a que me acercara a él mientras yo me hacía la desinteresada. Entonces abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

No llevaba ni una hora leyendo, yo fingí que me había dormido. La tensión que esa noche emanaba de nuestros cuerpos era demasiado y estaba acabando con mi paciencia y con mi pobre autodominio.

Estaba segura de que él sabía perfectamente que estaba haciéndome la dormida, porque antes de salir de mi dormitorio, lo sentí volverse hacía la cama y quedarse un momento de pie mirándome para a continuación, soltar un bajo bufido.

Al día siguiente toda la familia nos fuimos a pasar el día a Port Ángeles, el cual fue de lo más divertido. Eso ayudo a que entre Edward y yo se aliviaran un poco las cosas, y que esa noche cuando vino a leer ambos estuviéramos más normales, más relajados el uno con el otro.

Por supuesto, ninguno hizo más mención a lo que Edward nos había oído hablar a Alice y a mí esa tarde en mi vestidor.

La siguiente noche, Edward volvió a leerme a las doce en punto, como era costumbre. Aunque la tempestad original había amainado, aún quedaban nubes en el cielo… O sea, que todavía estábamos algo tirantes el uno con el otro.

Esa noche, tampoco me acerque a él como hacía antes de la maldita conversación con Alice.

A la mañana siguiente, fue cuando di la noticia de que me iba a mi casa.

El día pasó tranquilo, con alguna cara larga de por medio, pero al final no resultó demasiado trágico. Intenté pasar tiempo de ocio con todos los miembros de la familia.

Cocine con Esme, charle con Alice y Rose, jugué a la consola con Emmet y al ajedrez con Jasper, Carlisle y yo tuvimos una de nuestras charlas sobre medicina y después de cenar juntos y hacer sobremesa, Edward y yo nos quedamos solos en nuestra propia burbuja cuando subió a leerme.

Nos colocamos en la cama de forma habitual, y aunque seguía sin acercarme a él, no sé porque, sería porque esa noche era la última, me arrime un poquito más rozándonos levemente.

Al cabo de poco más de media hora, Edward acabó de leer.

- Bueno, nos ha dado tiempo a terminar el libro – Dijo reflexivo – Si no, tendrías que haberte quedado hasta finalizarlo. – Agregó risueño, escondiendo una sonrisita.

- Por eso no me hubiese importado retrasar mi mudanza – Le contesté sincera; casi en exceso, ya que las palabras salieron por mi boca sin pasar filtro alguno.

Edward se quedó quieto, mirando hacía delante. Y yo me puse nerviosa de forma automática.

- No debí decir eso… Lo siento, no quería incomod… - No me dejó acabar la frase.

- Bella… estás segura que la conversación del otro día con mi hermana era en broma? – Me preguntó mirándome fijamente, abrasándome con sus ojos dorados.

- Yo… bueno… - Yo miraba para todos lados, menos a su cara; sabía que si posaba tan solo un segundo mis ojos en los suyos estaba perdida. Y él lo sabía.

- Bella – Me llamó serio, con tono en cierto modo autoritario. – Mírame, a los ojos. – Ordenó.

Yo no pude más que obedecer. Lentamente fui girando mi cabeza y mis ojos hacía los suyos, los cuales brillaban. Y ahí me quedé; lo sabía, sabía que si lo miraba estaba perdida… como así fue.

- Era en broma? – Volvió a preguntar.

- No – Le respondí escueta pero sincera.

- Eso es lo único que quería saber. – Su respuesta fue también breve, pero intensa.

No hubo más palabras. Sin más se lanzó sobre mí, tumbándome en la cama bajo él. Mi reacción no se hizo de rogar. Enrosqué las piernas en su cintura y mis brazos sobre su nuca, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacía mí.

Pero aunque su gesto fue pasional, no fue brusco para nada. Lo hizo rápido, pero suave… Una manera de seducir perfecta.

Nos besamos con fervor, con ansias… Con anhelo. El recuerdo de aquel día en el hotel se posicionó en mi mente y supongo que en la de él también. Hoy parecía que era el día en que íbamos a terminar lo que aquel día no pudimos.

Sabía que había echado de menos el estar en esa cercanía con él, pero hasta ese momento no imaginaba hasta que punto.

Su olor entraba por mi nariz, su tacto electrocutaba mi piel y sus caricias parecían llevarme hasta a otra galaxia… Y todo ello se juntaba en el centro de mi sexo, haciéndolo palpitar; excitándome hasta el punto de sentir como me humedecía y como de mi boca salían ahogados gemidos.

Cuando la cosa se suponía que tendría que haber ido a mayores, Edward, muy caballerosamente se fue apartando de mí. Yo al principio pensé que lo que estaba haciendo era erguirse para desnudarse o desnudarme a mí… Pero no.

¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? El ver como se separaba del todo, apoyándose sobre el cabecero de la cama, con la respiración entrecortada, la cara desencajada por la subida de lívido y los ojos oscurecidos.

- Pero… - Protesté sin saber cómo continuar la frase. Si me dejaba ir empezaría a retafilar una diatriba verbal de la cual me arrepentiría al cabo de unos minutos.

- Espera… No quiero que te enfades, ni que te disgustes… - Comenzó a disculparse. – Aquí no, Bella. Esta casa tiene oídos – Comentó él en un susurro.

- Que tiene, ¿qué? – Pregunté con los ojos abiertos como platos y el reflejo del tremendo enfado en la cara. – Venga Edward, no me fastidies… - Mi respiración ahora si que estaba agitada y no por el motivo que hubiese querido. - ¿Oídos? Si no querías que nos acostáramos, para que empiezas nada… - Le recriminé.

- No es eso… Claro que quiero que nos acostemos… Todavía no te has dado cuenta de lo muchísimo que me atraes? – Preguntó casi hasta sorprendido. Yo agregué un bufido – Solo que aquí, no. No me siento cómodo. Siento muchísimo haberte atacado de esa forma. Imaginaba que no me rechazarías, pero no que me acogerías entre tus brazos con tanta pasión.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso de mi paciencia. No lo había dicho en tono despectivo ni altanero, para nada… pero me hizo sentirme mal. Casi como una cualquiera. Y ahora mismo en ese tema me encontraba algo delicada; muy sensible debido a lo que había pasado con el aborto.

No quería que ni él ni nadie, llegaran a pensar que era una cualquiera que iba acostándome con un chico así sin más. Que era una come hombres, una buscona...

- Tú con quien te crees que estás hablando? – Le increpé alzando la voz. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido por mi reacción. – No, no me mires así… No pienses que soy una cualquiera que va acostándose con el primer tío que le atrae. Para llegar a este punto, el sentimiento tiene que ser mucho más fuerte que un mero calentón. – Cogí aire - Lo que pasó con Jacob, sigo sin entenderlo aun a día de hoy, pero tú… Contigo es diferente… – Aunque estaba enfadada, y mucho, recriminándole, Edward tenía una liviana sonrisa en la cara. La cual no entendí, ya que estaba tan ofuscada que no veía más allá de mis narices, y no prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

En ese momento, ya que no era capaz a razonar como una persona cuerda, no entendí lo que significaba su gesto; aquella sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque no burlona. Si no que desemboco en aumentar mi enfado.

- Fuera – Lo eche con voz seca. – Sal de mi habitación… ya! – Su sonrisa desapareció por arte de magia.

- Bella… Te estás confundiendo… - Intentó él explicarse, pero por supuesto, yo no le di ni la menor opción.

- Te estoy diciendo que te vayas, Edward Cullen – Sabía que cuando lo llamaba por su nombre y apellidos, es que mi enfado era de los buenos.

- Esta bien… Ahora mismo no escuchas, ni razonas… Hablaremos cuando estés más calmada – Me dijo en un tono entre enfadado y borde. Le había molestado que no le hubiese dado la oportunidad de explicarse.

Salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta. Yo me acurruqué en la cama, me agarre a un cojín y lloré.

No sabía exactamente el motivo concreto de mis lágrimas; era una mezcla de todo.

Entre pensar que él pudiera creerse que yo era una cualquiera, su forma de pararme diciéndome que en su propia casa no se sentía cómodo y ahora esa manera de irse. Mirándome con esa frialdad y con esa voz de casi hasta asco.

Era mi última noche allí y la había cagado con Edward de la mejor de las maneras.

Al final el berrinche hizo que acabara por dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, mi mente se encontraba más fresca. Debido a la llantina de la pasada noche, parecía que mis neuronas estaban más limpias y pensaban a una velocidad de vértigo.

La deducción a la sonrisa de Edward me llego con tanta fuerza que tuve que incorporarme en la cama quedándome sentada.

Él sonreía por lo que había dicho. Estaba tan molesta, tan enfadada por su rechazo que no me percaté de lo que había dicho:

…_No pienses que soy una cualquiera que va acostándose con el primer tío que le atrae. Para llegar a este punto, el sentimiento tiene que ser mucho más fuerte que un mero calentón. pero tú… Contigo es diferente…_

Le había dicho y sin tan siquiera darme cuenta de que sentía algo por él; que no era simplemente atracción física.

Él entendió mis palabras a la primera, pero yo estaba tan ofuscada que ni me había dado cuenta.

Me duché a una velocidad ultrasónica, me vestí y me acicalé un poco, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente. Destino: La cocina.

Rezaba porque aun no se hubiera ido a trabajar, y en un momento de despiste, disculparme con él. Imaginaba que estaría esperando el momento para que lo dejara explicarse o más bien que lo hiciera yo, ante mi comportamiento de la pasada noche.

Pero cual fue mi desagradable sorpresa al bajar, que allí estaban todos menos él.

- Buenos días – Me saludó Carlisle con un tierno beso en la frente.

- Vaya como has madrugado hoy… Tantas ganas tienes de abandonarnos? –Preguntó Emmet poniendo unos divertidos y a la par, tiernos pucheritos.

- No, no es que tenga ganas de dejaros, pero quería desayunar con todos – Le respondí mirándolo con cariño.

- Bueno… No atosiguéis a Bella – Salió en mi defensa Esme – Encima que ha madrugado tanto por desayunar con nosotros… - Y me lanzó una mirada cómplice.

- Y… Ahora que te vas sola para tu casa… - Alice no sabía como entrarme, pero yo adiviné su proposición.

- Alice, que quiera iniciar mi vida, no significa que me vuelva una huraña… - Le respondí alzando las cejas – Puedes venir cuando quieras… No necesitas avisar, ni concretar un día. Vas y punto – su sonrisa iluminó la cocina entera.

- Vaya… pues genial! – Respondió cantarina.

- Y esa invitación está abierta para todos, no solo para Alice – Agregué, a lo que el resto sonrió complacido.

Después de un rato más de cháchara, nos fuimos despidiendo ya que Alice, Carlisle y Jasper tenían que irse al hospital y Esme, Emmet y Rose a sus respectivas obligaciones.

Nos abrazamos y nos besamos. Casi parecía que en vez de cambiar de barrio, fuese a cambiar de estado.

- Venga, no nos pongamos tan melancólicos, Bella solo se va a 15 minutos de distancia. Nos veremos muy a menudo – Jasper consiguió que todos nos relajáramos con sus palabras y a mí, parecía que me hubiese leído la mente, ya que el momento se estaba poniendo de lo más emotivo causándome una gran tristeza.

- Gracias Jasper, me has echado no una mano… Si no un brazo entero – Le susurré acercándome discretamente a él, para posteriormente guiñarle un ojo. Gesto que él me devolvió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Decidí no llevarme nada de lo que tenía en mi dormitorio de la casa Cullen, ya que preveía el pasar alguna noche allí.

Subí a mi aseo para lavarme los dientes antes de marcharme y al salir, todos se había ido, o eso creía yo.

Según salía por la puerta, los ojos se me fueron solos al cuarto de Edward. Y como si mis pies tuvieran vida propia, se encaminaron directos allí.

Entré y nada más atravesar el umbral, su olor me pegó de lleno en el olfato. Olía tan exquisitamente bien… Solo con percibir su aroma, todo él se presentaba ante mí.

Con la tranquilidad de saberme sola, me permití mirar su cuarto con tranquilidad. No llevaba más que unos minutos observando sus cosas, pero sin tocar nada, cuando un cuaderno llamó mi atención. No tenía nada especial, pero parecía usado con gran frecuencia.

Era de cuero negro y las tapas estaban muy gastadas, como si tuviera cien años. Lo tomé entre mis manos y me mordisqueé el labio ante la incertidumbre de qué hacer.

Hasta que mi curiosidad ganó por goleada a mi educación y lo abrí; en una página al azar.

Era una especie de diario, pero no como el que hacíamos las chicas, que lo escribíamos todo; eran notas muy concretas.

En la página donde lo abrí, escribía sobre la guerra civil española, concretamente Madrid y sobre Federico García Lorca y como preparaba su exilio.

Arrugué el ceño mientras leía esas notas, ya que lo asombroso de su relato no era la historia en sí, ya que lo que contaba en ellas eran datos históricos, sino la realidad y presencia en sus palabras. Como si él mismo estuviera allí con el poeta, en aquel Madrid de 1936.

_Por Dios… Eso es totalmente imposible…_ Pensé sacudiéndome la cabeza.

Pero entonces la curiosidad aumentó. Pasé unas hojas al azar y leí; otro hecho histórico. La primera retransmisión de televisión pública en el Coliseum de Londres a mano de John Baird, su inventor, del Derby… Año, 1931.

Antes de empezar a flipar, cosa que ya estaba empezando a hacer, preferí darle un razonamiento lógico. A lo mejor yo estaba entiendo sus notas en primera persona, pero seguramente Edward las escribiría así por algún motivo. Una narración para el instituto, la universidad…

Pasé más páginas, esta vez casi hasta el final de donde el cuaderno estaba escrito. Era un pentagrama escrito, lleno de notas musicales. Cuando estaba a punto de pasarla por alto, cuatro palabras al fondo de la hoja llamaron mi atención:

_La nana de Bella_

_Eso era lo que estaba tocando aquel día… Entonces entendí perfectamente su mirada, por supuesto que estaba dedicándomela. Yo misma se la había inspirado_

Me di cuenta entonces, que tenía la boca abierta igual que un pasmarote, y que de ella se asomaba una sonrisa bobalicona.

Coloqué con sumo cuidado el cuaderno en su sito para que él no notase que lo había tocado y salí disparada hacía mi habitación.

Tiempo después supe que Edward se había dado cuenta de que había estado hurgando en aquel cuaderno, ya que como él me dijo, sabía que había estado en la habitación incluso antes de entrar en ella. Mi olor rezumaba por todo el cuarto, y el cuaderno se había quedado impregnado de mi fragancia.

De mi escritorio cogí un papel y le escribí una nota, disculpándome por mi actitud de la pasada noche e invitándolo a mi casa para su inauguración.

_Para Edward,_

_De veras que siento mi comportamiento de la pasada noche, siendo la última no quería que hubiésemos peleado. Aunque en mis planes tampoco estaba el haber llegado a ese punto. ;)_

_Solo que después de lo que pasó con el aborto, estoy un poco sensible con ese tema, y no quiero que pienses de mí que soy una fresca, una comehombres…_

_Reitero mis palabras… Para llegar a eso con un hombre, debo sentir más por él que el simple estímulo sexual._

_Para hacer las paces, te invito a que te pases por mi casa y así veas como ha quedado. _

_Espero tu visita._

_Un beso, Bella_

La dejé en su escritorio, encima de una montañita de CD's, bien a la vista.

Salí con una melancólica sonrisa de su dormitorio, la cual se esfumo en menos de un segundo. Alice estaba en el hall de la planta, o sea entre mi habitación y la de Edward, apoyada contra la pared mirándome con una ceja levantada.

- Cómo no te has podido despedir de él en persona, lo haces en su dormitorio? Para llevarte el recuerdo de su olor hasta que os volváis a ver? – En ese momento Alice me dio miedo, figurado, claro.

- Alice… - Me acerqué a ella casi corriendo hablándole en susurros. – Por favor… por favor, no le digas nada… Yo solo entré para dejarle una nota – Me excusé. – Ya que como bien dices, no nos hemos visto en el desayuno.

- Por eso te levantaste tan temprano hoy, para poder verlo… Y hablar sobre lo sucedido ayer de noche en tu cuarto – Según Alice iba hablando, a mi se me agrandaban los ojos al son de sus palabras. –Edward estuvo muy acertado ayer con su comentario de "esta casa tiene oídos" – Alzó ambas cejas para matizar sus palabras. Yo en respuesta me quedé muda. – Todos somos de oído muy fino, y esta planta se añadió más tarde, no es original de la casa, y los tabiques son de un material parecido a la escayola, o sea, muy finos – Sonrió pícara. – Por eso ayer se paró. – Explicaba mientras yo iba recuperando el color en la cara – Sé que su actitud devorándote y luego parándose de golpe no estuvo muy acertada – Rodó los ojos – Pero aunque te haya molestado, ya que su explicación sonó a mala disculpa, no ves que él aun sabiendas que aquí no podía hacer nada contigo ya que os sentiríamos todos, no tuvo fuerza de voluntad para estarse quieto? – Su pregunta fue más bien una afirmación.

Alice me dio un par de minutos para que procesara la nueva información.

Y… Joder! Tenía razón.

- Sí, vale… Ahora, con lo que tú me has contado, lo veo todo mucho más claro. Ya por la mañana un ramalazo de razonamiento me llegó nada más despertar. Por eso bajé tan temprano a desayunar… Para verlo y poderme disculpar con él. – Sentí como mi cara mostraba una gran tristeza de golpe, la cual Alice descifro a la primera.

- Ya… ya sé que se fue sin darte tiempo a bajar. Él no acostumbra a irse tan temprano al hospital… - Alice volvió a rodar los ojos. – Porque bueno, tú perdiste un poco los papeles, pero tampoco fue como para que se ofendiera así. – Yo gesticulé afirmando su deducción – Pero Edward es así… Estaba reconociendo su error habiéndote echo sentir mal, y tu no le dejaste… Supongo que él… Bueno, que Edward es así. – Sabia que Alice había callado algo que estuvo a punto de escapársele y que yo no debía saber, por lo menos por ahora. – En un par de días se le pasara – Y sin más sonrió despreocupada.

Yo me mordí el labio en respuesta, imaginando como iba a pasar yo ese "par de días"… Mal.

Hablamos de otras cosas mientras me acompañaba al coche, sitio donde volvimos a despedirnos y aprovecho a tranquilizarme sobre lo de Edward una vez más. Para acabar diciéndome las ganas que tenía de ir a ver como dejaba mi "nueva" casa.

- Bueno, dame dos o tres días para que la acondicione, ok? Así estará mucho más presentable y me sentiré más orgullosa de enseñártela. Cuando todo esté bien ordenado, os invitaré a todos a que vengáis a verla, de acuerdo? – Le pregunté más bien afirmándolo yo misma. – Y tú, algún día si te apetece, podías venirte y quedarte a dormir conmigo, si a Jasper no le molesta… Estaría bien hacer una pijamada y Rose también, por supuesto. – A Alice la idea le pareció perfecta.

Me monté en el coche, después de un gran abrazo, y salí rumbo a mi nueva casa… A mi nueva vida.

**Holaaaaaaaa mis chicas... Veis que prontito he publicado?**

**Bueno, este capi ha estado cargadito, eh?**

**Hay esta Bella... jajajaja! Y este Edward... son tal para cual.**

**Espero que lo hayais disfrutado,**

**Un besazoooooo**


	33. Chapter 33 Nueva Vida

**CAPITULO 33. NUEVA VIDA**

* * *

><p>Llegué a casa después de 25 minutos conduciendo. Nunca me había llevado tanto el viaje entre la casa Cullen y la mía. Debía de reconocer que me daba pereza venirme a casa, pero a parte de sentir que ya estaba abusando aunque no me lo dieran en ningún momento a demostrar, si no todo lo contrario, sentía que cada día me encontraba más cómoda con ellos; que cada vez estaba haciéndoseme más costoso el poner una fecha para empezar a vivir sola.<p>

Una vez dentro de la casa, me quedé estática. Aquella casa no podía ser la mía. Las reformas que habían echo Esme y Emmet con su empresa cuando me fui aquellos días a la universidad, ahora estaban distintas; rematadas, como diría Emmet.

La distribución de la cocina estaba distinta, más aprovechada y los muebles eran nuevos, al igual que los electrodomésticos. Cortinas, mantel y paños colocados con sumo gusto, haciendo juego entre ellos.

Miré dentro de los muebles y todos estaban repletos de comida y de cacharros de cocina.

La habían equipado enterita.

Me fui por lo que antes era un pasillo y ahora era un hall que comunicaba cocina, salón y escaleras, dándole privacidad a la entrada de la casa.

Estaba prácticamente igual a la anterior reforma, solo que ahora tenía algunos objetos decorativos.

El salón… El mueble que había comprado en Port Ángeles estaba ya montado, y como supuse cuando lo vi en la mueblería, quedaba perfecto. El sofá, grande y majestuoso, repleto de cojines, que hacían sintonía con cortinas y demás decoración.

Subí a mi nueva habitación la cual había sufrido un ligero cambio también. Todo estaba decorado; edredón, cortinas, cojines… Al igual que en el salón, el mueble que había comprado también estaba colocado y quedaba de cine. El baño ídem de lo mismo; La ducha, la cual era de dimensiones enormes, ahora estaba cerrada elegantemente, y el baño estaba amueblado y conjuntado; como el resto de la casa.

Una sonrisa tonta se escapó de mi cara mientras meneaba la cabeza en señal de… disgusto no es que fuera, pero… sabía que todo esto les habría costado un dineral y también sabía que no iban a dejarme pagarles absolutamente nada de todo eso.

Alguna forma habría de devolvérselo… Empezaría por dar señales de vida de forma constante, como me había echo prometer Carlisle, pero eso era un favor mutuo.

Me di una relajante ducha de chorritos y al salir me envolví en mi nuevo albornoz de terciopelo y algodón.

Me acicalé con la multitud de cremas con las que me habían abarrotado los armarios, imaginaba que entre Rose y Alice, y alguna intervención de Esme y una vez finalizado mi sesión de belleza, fui a prepararme algo de cenar.

Cuando llegué a la cocina y miré el calendario un nombre vino a mi mente de forma automática: Jacob.

Durante mi estancia en la casa Cullen lo había llamado, ya que Alice me avisó de que en mi móvil tenía varias llamadas de él. Pero que al no tener mi permiso no contestaron a ninguna.

A los pocos días, una vez más recuperada, lo llamé y le di una explicación previamente estudiada y practicada de lo que me había pasado.

- Tranquilo, no ha sido nada grave… Simplemente que en una revisión rutinaria me vieron algo raro y tirando un poco del hilo, me descubrieron un bultito en la matriz – Jake se sobresaltó, pudiendo oír su jadeo incluso a través del teléfono – Y bueno, como tengo enchufe con Carlisle, para que no estuviese más días ingresada, me llevó a su casa donde iba a estar medicamente atendida igual, o incluso mejor. Era más cómodo para todos. Yo porque iba a encontrarme más a gusto y ellos porque me tenían en su propia casa para cuidarme. – Le expliqué coherentemente del porqué estaba allí.

- Bueno, si… He de reconocer que tiene sentido – Admitió, imagino pese a su voluntad. – En este caso no voy a decirte que estarías mejor aquí con nosotros… Allí tienes varios médicos a tu disposición.

- Pues eso – Le contesté para no alargarme en demasía.

Pero cuando daba la conversación por finalizada, después de hablar un rato más, Jake me hizo una pregunta que me resultó del todo extraña.

- Bella… - Me llamó – Durante estos días de seguido con ellos en su casa… Tú… - Qué sería lo que quería preguntar para dudar tanto? Jacob no era de los que se anda con rodeos. – No has notado nada raro en ellos? – Se lanzó por fin.

- Raro? Pues no sé muy bien a lo que tú llamas raro… Pero, no. La verdad que me parecen de lo más normal. Muy cariñosos y muy atentos, eso sí; pero nada más. – Le contesté.

Nos despedimos sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Pero imaginaba que Jake no dejaría el tema en paz ya que sabía que lo lógico en mí era que yo hubiese indagado en su pregunta, cosa que no hice porque no me interesaba, por supuesto, y eso solo quería decir que entendía más de lo que yo mostraba por su misteriosa preguntita.

Después de ese día, Jake no me llamó más. Me dejaba todos los días un mensaje al móvil, al cual yo le respondía. Esa fue nuestra comunicación durante mi estancia en la casa de Carlisle.

Su pregunta me hizo darle vueltas al tema. Sabía que los Quileuttes y los Cullen no se llevaban bien, aunque no entendía el porqué, pero el preguntarme si había notado algo "raro", me había descolocado. Sobre todo porque si que había percibido algunos detalles que no eran del todo normales en su actitud.

Su esmero en que me encontrara cómoda entre ellos desde el principio; lo muchísimo que valoraban mis muestras de afecto demostrando que eran muy cariñosos, pero entre ellos a penas se hacían cariños; la extraña actitud de Emmet el día en que Carlisle entró con la bolsa de sangre, esa forma de comunicarse… Y luego pequeños detalles como lo del café de aquel día con Edward; a penas los había visto comer, siempre que yo aparecía, ellos ya habían acabado, se acostaban tarde y se levantaban muy temprano.

Y para rematar, el día que me iba, descubro el diario de Edward, en el cual parecía como si hubiese estado en aquellos acontecimientos históricos…

Pero lo que más me extrañaba eran sus sentidos sobre desarrollados; Y entre ellos, el que supieran como me sentía solo con mirarme o tenerme cerca. Era increíble.

Eran pequeñas cosas, pero sumándolas hacían una ligera montañita. No quise darle más vueltas al asunto, ya que los Cullen para mí eran grandísimas personas y porque tuvieran ciertas rarezas no iba a señalarlos con el dedo. Todo el mundo tiene manías… _¿O no?_

Y volviendo al momento del calendario, me levanté y marqué un número que después de tantos años, no se había borrado de mi mente.

- Jake…? – Pregunte – Soy Bella, era para decirte que ya estoy en mi casa. Me he instalado hoy mismo.

- Ah, genial. Eso es que ya estás recuperada – Se alegró. – Pues ya me dirás cuando puedo hacerte una visita y ver los cambios que has hecho… O te han hecho, porque me han llegado rumores de que has tenido gente trabajando a destajo – Comentó con cierta guasa.

- Si, la verdad que Esme ha puesto a sus obreros a trabajar para que yo tuviera la reforma hecha para cuando pudiera venirme. – Le contesté con un tono de voz normal. Aunque me había molestado su ligera burla.

Hablamos un rato más y nos despedimos, de que me diera unos días para hacerme a la "nueva casa" y que podía pasar cuando quisiera.

Me puse a cocinar y tuve que reconocer que Esme y Emmet habían echo un trabajo excelente en la nueva distribución. Ahora esta cocina tenía un servicio jamás imaginado, y si añadimos que esa era una de las estancias donde más me gustaba estar… Pues perfecto!

En estas primeras horas, me encontré cómoda; reconfortada allí. Ahuyentando mis miedos iniciales a sentirme angustiada por los recuerdos.

Al estar la casa tan cambiada, parecía nueva. Era mía… _Era mi nuevo hogar._

Después de cenar, llamé a Carlisle para darle informes de que seguía viva y bien. Por supuesto hablé con Esme y le di mil millones de veces las gracias y a Emmet también. Al final acabaron por ponerme en manos libres y estuvimos hablando un largo rato todos juntos.

Aunque estuvo bien hablar con ellos, y nos reímos un montón, la conversación no estuvo completa. Faltaba algo… más bien alguien: Edward; él fue el único que no se puso al teléfono.

Ese hecho me dejó mal sabor de boca; haciéndome sentir enfadada y triste al mismo tiempo.

Tampoco me costó mucho dormirme. La cama era nueva, como todo, y el colchón era comodísimo. Así que Morfeo se apoderó de mí rápidamente.

Los dos días siguientes fueron algo extraños. Me aburrí bastante, ya que contaba con tener que salir a comprar y colocar un montón de cosas, pero ya estaba todo listo. Así que yo me quedé sin entretenimiento. Lo único que me dejaron por hacer fue el colocar mis libros y algún objeto personal que traía de Dartmouth.

Pero para compensar, tuve varias visitas.

La primera, por supuesto, fue Alice. Que en ningún momento mencionó a Edward, y sé que en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de nombrármelo, pero en el último momento se arrepentía y cambiaba de tema. Imagino que no querría entrometerse.

También vinieron Rose, Emmet y Jasper. Todos por separado, como intentando tenerme entretenida de esa forma más horas del día.

A los tres días, sabía que Carlisle tenía el día libre así que los invité a él y a Esme a casa. Después de enseñársela, aunque Esme ya la había visto por supuesto, nos sentamos a comer los tres de forma muy agradable.

Conversamos durante toda la comida, y después hicimos sobremesa en el salón. Yo estaba encantada con tenerlos allí y así devolverles aunque en dosis muy pequeñas, la hospitalidad que ellos habían tenido conmigo.

Al final, Carlisle y yo acabamos sumergidos en una entretenida conversación hospitalaria, de la cual yo empecé a quejarme de que no llegaba ninguna solicitud.

- Tranquila Bella, ya verás como dentro de poco te surge alguna oferta… No desesperes. – Me intentaba tranquilizar.

Aunque sus palabras eran de lo más normal, parecía como si él estuviera completamente seguro. Como si supiera algo que yo no. Como resulto ser.

Al cuarto día, y después de estar dando vueltas como una tonta por casa, decidí darme una vuelta por los alrededores y coger algún madero para encender la chimenea y de paso la caldera. Estábamos a últimos de noviembre y ya hacía frío por el día, y los pocos leños que quedaban en casa los había gastado la pasada noche al encender la chimenea.

Fui al garaje a por el cesto de la leña y me dirigí al caminito que se adentraba en el bosque.

Según me estaba internando, siguiendo el ya a penas marcado camino, recordé lo que me había sucedido aquella vez. La historia que le había relatado a Alice.

Fui recogiendo un montón de leños, y cuando la cesta estaba casi llena y yo no podía apenas con ella, me di cuenta de que estaba a la orilla del rio. De aquel famoso riachuelo donde me había asustado tantísimo por aquel entonces.

Posé la cesta en el suelo y caminé los pocos pasos que me faltaban para llegar a la orilla. Metí la mano y juguetee un poco con el agua helada, sonriendo, recordando en un minuto mi adolescente vida allí.

Cuando me giré, recogí la cesta y alcé la vista para dar la vuelta hacía la casa, de pronto me quedé estática; allí parada notando como mi corazón se agitaba sin sentido.

La mismísima sensación de ser observada que había percibido aquella vez, se instauró en mi alma, en mi corazón como una losa, haciéndolo palpitar desenfrenado. Y la misma sensación de miedo de antaño me invadió abrazándome con sus brazos de sentimientos engañosos y locura ilógica.

- Hay… hay alguien ahí? – Tartamudeé en un susurro.

Silencio. Esa fue mi respuesta.

Miré hacía todos lados. Otee cual águila intentando ver algo; algo significativo. Algo con lo que justificar ese brote de miedo. De angustia, más bien. Esa sensación abrumadora de ser observado y no poder distinguir a quien te mira.

Intenté ser lógica, poniendo mi cerebro en marcha y eso me dio la suficiente cordura como para poner mis pies a caminar. Apuré un poco la máquina y en seguida mi cuerpo se puso en completo funcionamiento haciendo a mis extremidades inferiores andar más deprisa.

La cesta pesaba, demasiado, y era un bulto muy molesto, así que me deshice de ella dejándola caer y eche a correr hacía casa.

Entré y cerré con todos los pasadores de seguridad que Esme y Emmet habían puesto en mi nueva puerta acorazada.

Comprobé que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas con sus pasadores y volví a bajar. Me dejé sentar en el último peldaño de la escalera y me agarré la cabeza con las manos.

Al cabo de un tiempo indefinido, aunque podría asegurar que no mucho, mi móvil sonó en la mesita del salón haciéndome levantar de un salto de mi "nuevo" asiento.

- Bella? – Me preguntó Alice al otro lado de la línea; su voz parecía algo agitada, aunque podría ser un eco de mi propia respiración.

- Sí… claro, quien si no? – Intenté hacer una broma, la cual no me salió demasiado bien.

- Te llamaba porque papá va a hacer un pedido de gasoil para la caldera y nos hemos acordado de ti y de que eres una friolera, jaja – Rió, ahora su voz parecía más normal. – Te lo comento para que no vayas a encargar tú también, ya que hemos pedido para las dos casas, mañana estará ahí el camión del reparto hacía el media día. – Me informó.

- Ajá… Muchas gracias por acordaros, la verdad es que no tenía a penas. Ayer ya tuve que encenderla para calentar la casa – Le contesté más tranquila, aunque mi voz seguía teniendo un deje de desaliento.

- Bella… Estás bien? – Me preguntó cambiando su tono a uno de preocupación. – Te noto… rara, preocupada, o incluso asustada. Estás bien ahí? Si tienes miedo de estar sola puedes venirte a dormir aquí, ya lo sabes. No debes sentir vergüenza en admitirlo. – Me soltó casi sin respirar.

- Gracias Alice, en serio… No pasa nada, solo que… Hay cosas del pasado que por mucho que las evites, siempre vuelven, y en el momento que menos lo esperas – Le contesté meditabunda.

- Bueno… tú sabrás a lo que te refieres, pero mi propuesta queda echa. – Respondió sin darle importancia a mis palabras.

Pero sabía que no era así. Después de tantos días seguidos conviviendo con ella, ya le había ido pillando sus distintos tonos, y estaba completamente segura, de que debajo de esa inocencia de no entender mis palabras, ella sabía o por lo menos se aproximaba bastante, a lo que me podía suceder.

La que no sabía cómo, era yo misma. Pero Alice tenía un sexto, o incluso séptimo sentido para adivinar cosas.

Nos despedimos cariñosas como siempre, después de hablar un rato más, prometiéndonos que nos veríamos al día siguiente y haríamos algo juntas.

En nuestra conversación, Alice me dio ideas para entretenerme, de forma inconsciente… O no tan inconscientemente. Lo dicho, es como si supiera que dándome esa idea de en que emplear mi tiempo, yo estaría más tranquila.

La idea en si, era descargarme un juego, Los Sim's. Mis dotes de informática no eran como para licenciarme, pero no se me daba mal a nivel usuario, así que me puse manos a la obra.

Entre que lo descargué, encontré los permisos que me requerían y demás, se fue pasando el medio día; hasta que al final pude ponerme a jugar; y he de reconocer que el juego en sí, estaba la mar de entretenido.

Tanto me había pillado con el juego, que cuando me di cuenta era ya de noche. La oscuridad había invadido por completo toda la estancia, pero al tener la lamparita del escritorio encendida no me percaté.

De lo que si me di cuenta, era que hacía frío. Giré mi mirada hacía la chimenea y… ¡Sorpresa! La cesta con la leña se había quedado tirada detrás de la casa, por un ilógico ataque de miedo.

Me puse la sudadera, cogí una linterna y ni corta ni perezosa salí dispuesta a recuperar lo que haría entrar en calor el salón y de paso a mí misma. Así de paso dejaría descansar el ordenador que llevaba horas a todo gas y estaba que echaba humo.

Ya que aunque encendiera la caldera, el combustible que quedaba en el deposito solo daría para pocas horas y prefería esperar a que entrara más la noche, ya que no eran ni las siete de la tarde.

Decidida, salí a la oscuridad "tenebrosa" con mi linterna y unas agallas que iban disminuyendo a cada paso que daba. No llevaba ni 20 pasos andados, me detuve. Miré hacía atrás, a la seguridad de mi hogar, y volví la vista hacía adelante, hacía el lugar donde descansaba la cesta que me proporcionaría el calor.

Y realmente no me apetecía pasar frío, ya que la casa no se había caldeado por encender la calefacción un par de noches, y quería seguir jugando al jueguito que me había recomendado Alice, muy sutilmente, pero envuelta en el calor que desprende el fuego de la leña seca.

Así de paso, las paredes se secarían más después de estar reforzándolas y pintándolas, tal y como me había comentado Emmet.

_Vamos Bella, no seas paranoica. No pasó nada aquella vez hace años, no va a pasar ahora. No hay nada ahí fuera._

Pensé enfundándome valor a mí misma.

Giré la linterna varias veces y efectivamente, allí no había nada de nada. Así que continúe. La cesta no podía estar mucho más lejos, por lo que recordaba.

Después de unos diez pasos más, efectivamente, la cesta repleta de leña estaba allí, esperando ser rescatada.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, la cogí y casi me apetecía hasta besarla.

No había sido para tanto, solo un poquito de "cague" en un momento dado, pero lo había conseguido. Debería comentar en la comisaria que me había mudado, que ahora estaba sola en la casa y así que la patrulla se pasara de vez en cuando por allí; más que nada, para ahuyentar a posibles cacos, o simplemente algún gamberrete con ganas de fastidiar.

Llegué a la seguridad de mi hogar, y aunque no había pasado nada, cerré con todos los pasadores… Solo por si acaso.

Preparé la chimenea y en seguida el calor de la leña empezó a hacer el efecto deseado.

_En un ratito esto estará de lujo_

Pensé complacida de mi coraje al haber salido a por la cesta.

Me fui a la cocina y me preparé algo rápido de cenar. Esme no solo había llenado los armarios, si no que el nuevo congelador/frigorífico de dos puertas, gigantesco, estaba repleto de comida.

Después de revolver un poco, me decidí por un variado de comida china.

Un poco de arroz, unos rollitos, alitas y unas empanadillas rellenas de picadillo. Exquisito.

Cené viendo la televisión al calor del fuego, viendo las noticias. Me preparé un chocolate calentito y me puse manos a la obra con el juego otra vez.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, era casi la una de la madrugada. Encendí la calefacción, la programé con el nuevo aparato que me habían instalado y me preparé para irme a la cama.

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté o más bien, me despertó el móvil, eran las once de la mañana, había dormido como una piedra. Reaccioné, me aclaré la voz y contesté.

- Buenos días, la señorita Isabella Swan? – Preguntaron al otro lado.

- Si, buenos días, soy yo. Quién es? – Respondí.

- La llamo del Clallam County Hospital de Forks – El pulso se me disparó haciéndome despertar de golpe. _Qué habría pasado?_ - Tenemos su solicitud para un puesto de enfermera, y era para saber si sigue usted disponible.

Me quedé en blanco; por unos segundos mi cerebro no asimiló lo que me decían.

Un puesto de enfermera. Para trabajar en Forks. No tendría que mudarme. Por fin iba a desempeñar mi carrera…

- Señorita, sigue usted ahí? – Me preguntó la chica.

- Si, si… perdone. Y contestándole, sí sigo libre.

Me citó para ese mismo día un par de horas después.

Colgué y me quedé sentada en la cama sonriendo como una tonta, y sin saber qué hacer.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui directa a la ducha. Al acabar, me miré en el espejo con ánimo de ponerme sumamente guapa. Pero para esta entrevista no iban a mirar mi apariencia, sino mi curriculum.

Desayuné y al final, acabé acicalándome más de lo primeramente decidido.

Me unté crema en el cuerpo y en la cara, me maquille suavemente y al final opté por alisarme el pelo.

Hacía mucho que no me lo ponía así, y este, me pareció un buen momento.

Me puse un vestido corto azul . Y una chaqueta de lana, acompañado con unos botines de tacón.

Llegué con más de media hora de adelanto, pero fue intencionada. Antes de acudir a la entrevista quería hablar con Carlisle para informarle de la susodicha.

_Carlisle…_ Pensé.

_No sé por qué, pero me parece que él, tiene algo que ver en esto._

Llegué a su despacho y Alice estaba allí, en su mesa.

- Bella! – Me llamó gratamente sorprendida. – Qué haces por aquí? Y… guauuu… estás divina!

- Gracias Alice, vengo a ver a tu padre. Está dentro?

- Sí, claro, pasa… Se alegrará de verte. – Respondió risueña.

Entré y efectivamente, Carlisle se alegró enormemente de la visita.

- Vaya… si que has aceptado rápido mi invitación para pasarte por aquí? – Me preguntó sonriente.

- Bueno… No vengo exactamente a que me enseñes urgencias, la verdad – Le contesté de forma un tanto misteriosa.

- Entonces? – Había que reconocer que fingía sumamente bien. Por un momento me hizo hasta dudar de que él supiese algo de mi entrevista.

- Carlisleeee… - Lo llamé condescendiente. – Sabes perfectamente a lo que he venido. – Lo miré girando mi cara y alzando una ceja. – Tu no sabrás nada de una llamada que he recibido hace un par de horas, verdad? Porque procedía de este hospital.

Él se medio sorprendió, pero una sonrisa muy suya lo delataba.

- Antes de que empieces a soltar por esa boquita… - Rió – Hace como cosa de un mes, se rumoreó de que sin tardar quedaría libre un puesto de enfermera interina, y por supuesto yo me acordé de ti. – Iba a contestarle, pero no me dejó – Aunque si quieres reñir a alguien, por el motivo que sea el cual yo no encuentro, por cierto… Te estás equivocando de despacho, señorita. – Eso me dejó completamente descolocada. Por lo que mi ceño se llenó de arruguitas.

- Te oriento… - Sonrió - Debes coger el ascensor y subir a la planta 5ª, donde están los despachos. Según sales del ascensor te encontraras un mostrador con una chica un tanto desagradable, si me permites decírtelo, aunque sé que ya tienes el gusto de conocerla – Según iba hablando, mi sentido de la orientación me llevó a un despacho concreto y mi pulso empezó a acelerarse. – Y le preguntas por el despacho del Dr. Cullen… de Edward Cullen. – Recalcó mirándome de forma pilla.

Según mencionó su nombre, que llenó de gloria mis oídos, el corazón y el estómago me dieron un vuelco, y noté como de mi boca salía un bajo suspiro.

- Él fue el que envió tu solicitud en tu nombre. Yo había oído el rumor, y cuando fui a hablar con personal, Edward me dijo que ya la había mandado él. – La sonrisa de Carlisle era una mezcla entre divertida y pícara. Mi cara un poema – Sí, no te quedes con esa cara, aunque he de reconocer que yo también me quedé algo… sorprendido, cuando me lo comunicó. – Ahora su sonrisa se hizo más patente, llegando casi a una carcajada. – Debes gustarle más de lo que parece… Ya te tiene merodeando su entorno familiar, y ahora quiere tenerte bajo su custodia en el ámbito profesional, jajaja! – Rió abiertamente ante mi cara de pasmo.

Después de que me recompusiera, y Carlisle me diera toda clase de suerte y ánimo, salí para dirigirme a mi entrevista. No sin antes pasar por Alice.

- Ay… Bella… - Alice vino danzando a abrazarse a mí. – Ahora vamos a ser compañeras! – Reía feliz.

- Bueno Alice, no cantemos victoria, el puesto todavía no es mío. Solo vengo a la entrevista – Le contesté muy humilde.

Alice enarcó una ceja a la par que ponía cara de póker. Al final tuve que acabar riéndome.

- Bella… Siendo Edward el jefe de personal y Carlisle el jefe de urgencias… Tú de verdad todavía albergas dudas de que el puesto no sea para ti? – Preguntó con sorna.

- Ya… y no quiero parecer desagradecida, pero no me gustan los enchufes. Quiero conseguir esa plaza por méritos propios – Le respondí sincera.

- Si no tuvieras un curriculum de llamar la atención, Edward no se hubiese molestado en rellenar la solicitud por ti, eso te lo aseguro. Además, estás plazas de interino en hospitales pequeños se suelen ocupar así. A dedo, como se suele decir… Ya deberías saberlo. – Me explicó muy coherente Alice.

He de reconocer que tenía razón. A no ser que saliera una plaza fija, que entonces si salía a convocatoria o en bolsa, estas de interino en este tipo de hospitales, solía ser porque algún médico conocía a alguien o tenía algún familiar enfermero/a y se rellenaba la vacante así. A dedo.

Cuando ya me había despedido y alejado unos pasos de Alice, asomó la cabeza y me dijo algo que hizo que me pusiese nerviosísima. Bastante más que por la entrevista en sí.

- Cuando te den el puesto, acuérdate de girar a la derecha antes de coger el ascensor… Edward está en su despacho. – Y volvió a esconder la cabeza, pero una risita juguetona se oyó de fondo.

Por supuesto… como no iba a pasarme para darle las gracias; pero… aunque tenía excusa más que de sobra para pasar por su despacho a verlo, eso no restaba a que un nudo y unos nervios tremendos se apoderaran de mi estómago.

Como bien me había dicho Alice, el puesto era mío. Lo de la entrevista era una mera formalidad. Estaban encantados con mi curriculum y mis calificaciones en la universidad.

Ya estaba todo hablado. En cinco días empezaba a trabajar.

Me volvió a citar para el día siguiente, ya que necesitaba mi título universitario y mi cuenta del banco. Para entonces ya tendría preparados mis uniformes y mi horario del resto del mes.

Pero antes de acabar, me dio un par de sorpresitas más.

- De mano, la interinidad es para cuatro meses. La enfermera a la que sustituyes ha sido mamá, por lo que es una baja de maternidad… Pero corren rumores de que va a dejarlo – La chica que me atendía alzó las cejas como diciéndome: "la pillas?" – Es el tercer bebé que tiene y parece ser que a su marido le han ofrecido un ascenso en Seattle, así que es posible que la plaza quede vacante… - Sonrió con picardía. – Pero siendo recomendada por sendos Dr. Cullen… por Edward – Y otra vez al oír la mención de su nombre, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral – y Carlisle, no creo que tengas problemas; esa plaza ya tiene tu nombre y apellidos – Rió.

La verdad que ni en su tono, sus palabras o su risa había maldad, pero me disgustó que pensará que únicamente tenía méritos para conseguir esa plaza por ser amistad de quien era. Aunque realmente, por méritos propios, ahora mismo, no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Nadie, sin enchufe, recién salido de la universidad aspiraba a adquirir una plaza fija.

Los había muy afortunados y en muy poco tiempo conseguían una, pero primero había que pasar por interino. Siempre.

He de reconocer que salí contenta, pero algo disgustada también. Odiaba esos enchufazos a dos mil voltios. Una ayudita, siempre viene bien, pero de eso a que me dijera que la plaza fija era mía… Había un mundo.

Cuando llegué al hall del ascensor, donde el mostrador de la "chica amable", otro tipo de nervios empezaron a recorrerme el cuerpo.

Había llegado la hora de ver a Edward.

Debía reconocer que la excusa era perfecta, ya que llevaba cuatro días buscando una para verlo, pero él tampoco había echo nada por ponerse en contacto conmigo… Ya me había disculpado con la nota, pero él no había devuelto ningún gesto.

Me sacudí la cabeza para no empezar con los clásicos _– Yo hice, tu hiciste… -_

Respiré profundo y me dirigí al mostrador. "La simpática", no me dio tiempo ni de preguntar.

- Está dentro… y te está esperando… - Me dejó pasmada.

_Que me está esperando?_

Todavía algo atontada, me acerqué a su puerta y piqué.

- Pase – Respondió con su dulce voz.

Abrí y asomé solo la cabeza, mordisqueándome el labio. Sabía que ese gesto le encantaba.

- Se puede, Dr. Cullen… - Lo piqué. Él se levantó de la silla, haciéndome gestos con la mano para que pasara.

- Claro, Srta. Swan – Me siguió la broma. – Que le trae a usted por aquí? – Entré y me acerqué con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Venga Edward… déjate de bobadas… - Le solté, divertida. – Sabes perfectamente que hoy estaba citada para una entrevista, de la cual tu tenías, cosa extraña, conocimiento antes que yo misma – Le dije con tono sarcástico, pero simpático. – Así que… soy toda oídos. – Dicho lo cual, me senté cómodamente en una de las sillas frente a su mesa.

- Por favor, siéntate – Me ofreció con ironía, pero de su boca salía una clara sonrisa… Y que sonrisa!

- Qué quieres que te explique…? Ya te lo ha dicho todo Alice, así que a mí ya no me queda nada que contar – Por supuesto, la duendecilla y chivata de Alice.

- Bueno, a lo mejor es que quiero oírlo de tus labios. – Mi tono ahí se me fue de las manos, sonando un poco demasiado seductor. Él me miró alzando una ceja pícaro.

- Yo solo quiero la recompensa de haberte hecho el favor… que no llega a la definición de favor. Simplemente por mi puesto, yo me entero de estas cosas, y antes de que se beneficie otra persona, quería que te beneficiaras tú. Sin más. – Respondió sin darle más importancia a mi comentario.

- Recompensa? – Pregunté extrañada – Qué recompensa?

- Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma… - Ahora el que usó, y con total intención, un tono seductor fue él. Yo sonreí de forma sensual en respuesta.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio los dos. Estábamos en un punto… raro. Era el momento de dejar claro que "las paces" estaban echas, de dar un paso. Pero ninguno se acababa de decidir.

El silencio, al cabo de un minuto empezó a volverse algo incómodo.

Se notaba claramente por ambos lados que los dos estábamos deseosos de decir algo, o incluso de hacerlo, pero eso… Que ninguno se decidía.

Entonces mi móvil sonó, haciéndome salir de mis cavilaciones.

- Es Alice – Le comuniqué a Edward. Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Dime Alice… - Respondí.

Hablamos un momento y colgué.

- Era para invitarme a comer – Le comenté a Edward. – Para celebrar lo de mí nuevo trabajo. Quedé con ella ahora, donde el despacho de Carlisle – Sonreí sensitiva – Que según Alice, tu padre quiere darme un abrazo enorme – Mi sonrisa se agrando hasta el extremo. La de Edward, se volvió tierna.

En ese momento, sin saber muy bien porqué, me noté triste y sabía que mi cara lo estaba reflejando. Triste porque me hubiese encantado que la invitación a comer la hubiera propuesto él. Los dos solos celebrándolo. Edward me miró frunciendo por un segundo el ceño. Había notado mi cambio de humor; eso me trastoco.

- Pasa algo? – Me preguntó precavido.

- No… no, para nada… - Me levanté de la silla algo acelerada – Tengo que irme, quedé ahora con tu hermana, y tu padre me monopolizará durante tiempo indefinido, y el viaje hasta Port Ángeles nos llevará un rato… Bueno… ya nos veremos… y ya pensaré eso de "recompensarte" – Le expliqué de forma algo atropellada forzando una sonrisa.

Cogí el bolso y la chaqueta que había colocado en la otra silla y me dispuse a irme, pero Edward me detuvo sosteniéndome de un brazo.

- Espera… – Agachó la cabeza y la sacudió en un movimiento casi imperceptible; parecía estar luchando contra su yo interno. – Tú nota… - Abrí los ojos mostrando un cierto temor a sus palabras, no había pensado que fuera a mencionar nada – Me encantó, en serio… - Y me miró, con un brillo muy especial en los ojos.

Ya me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a que me mirase de esa forma, la cual me encantaba, por supuesto.

- Siento haber entrado en tu dormitorio sin permiso… Pero era la única forma de dejarte la nota… - Me disculpé; en sí era verdad, simplemente omití el cotilleo previo a su cuaderno.

Edward puso su dedo índice en mi boca, callándome; y de pasó, abrasándome con su ardiente mirada, la cual estaba fija en mis ojos.

- Shuuu… - me calló. - No me pareció mal para nada. Yo también siento mucho el haber reaccionado así. Debí entender que estés sensible con ese tema… Y quiero decirte que para nada pienso que seas nada de eso que has puesto en la nota. Me pareces alguien muy especial, y con una gran capacidad de amar. – Sus palabras, suaves, aterciopeladas y su forma tan abrumadora de mirarme estaban derritiéndome.

A día de hoy, sigo sin comprender como pude ser capaz de resistirme y no lanzarme a por él y comérmelo allí mismo.

- Iré a tu casa cuando me invites personalmente… Cuando pongas una fecha… - Suspiro y sonrió de esa forma que me mataba; con su sonrisa torcida – Cuando sea algo parecido a una… cita. – Lo dijo sin apartar ni un instante sus ojos de los míos.

- Te llamaré… - Susurré, sin apartar la mirada. Realmente no podía, me tenía hipnotizada.

Y otra vez, estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal e intima, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

Para complementar el momento, Edward me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos; suave, muy suave.

- Va a encantarme tenerte pululando por aquí – Susurro, que era el tono adquirido por ambos desde hacía varios minutos. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa tímida pero sincera, de la que llegan a los ojos. – Te quiero en todos los planos de mí vida – En ese momento todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones me salió de golpe, emitiendo un bajo suspiro. Él se acercó a mi oído y me susurró aun más bajo – Estaré esperando impaciente esa invitación – Su aliento rozó en el lóbulo de mi oreja erizándome el bello, y haciendo que un estremecimiento se instaurara en mi bajo vientre.

Y como si entendiera que por mi misma no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos dorados e hipnotizantes, él fue el que con una sonrisa pícara, desvió la dirección de sus orbes.


	34. Chapter 34 Cullen

**CAPITULO 34. LOS CULLEN – 3ªpersona**

* * *

><p>En la casa de los Cullen el silencio desde que se había ido Bella era insoportable. Se habían acostumbrado a tenerla entre ellos, sobretodo los últimos días en los que la chica ya estaba recuperada y se movía por la casa como antes.<p>

Solo llevaba en su nuevo hogar unos pocos días y todos andaban como almas en pena. Una noche, estando todos juntos en la cocina, ritual que seguían haciendo aun no estando Bella, se pusieron a conversar; más bien a lamentarse de la ausencia de "su niña".

- Creo que no debimos hacerle esas reformas – Refunfuñó Emmet – Ahora estará cómoda en su casa y no aparecerá por aquí para nada. – Rose se acercó a su esposo y le dio una tierna caricia a modo de consuelo.

- Vamos Emmet, no digas eso… Aquella casa necesitaba esa reforma como un humano el respirar – Le contradijo Esme – Además ella necesita hacer su vida, encontrarse a sí misma.

- Comparto las dos opiniones – Añadió Jasper – Y aunque aquí ella se encontraba más que cómoda, empezar su nueva vida en una casa con siete vampiros… No es lo más conveniente.

- Bueno, pero ella no sabe que somos vampiros… - Contratacó Emmet.

Los siete, se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral. Se mencionó "el tema" de la discordia el cual había estado semanas apartado de sus cabezas y por consiguiente de dialogo.

Todos miraron hacía la misma persona: Carlisle.

- No empecéis con lo mismo… Solo hace unas semanas que lo hemos hablado y sigue sin ser oportuno revelarle nada a Bella. – Se defendió él – No es el momento, debemos darle tiempo a que vaya superando todo lo acontecido en su vida en estas semanas… Ella confía en nosotros y no podemos darle este mazazo ahora. Se hundiría inevitablemente. – Carlisle les habló de forma sincera; sus palabras revelaban lo que realmente sentía.

- Ya Carlisle, pero cuanto más tiempo pase, más confiará ella en nosotros… Y entonces llegara un día en que nunca vas a encontrar el momento. – Le contestó Jasper – Y créeme que algún día, será necesario decírselo.

- En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo con Jasper – Se sumó a la conversación Rose, ante el asentimiento de Emmet – Cuando el aborto, tanto Edward como Alice, se plantearon que si no eran capaces a detenerle la hemorragia, la morderían y la convertirían. – Relató ella – Si eso hubiese pasado… ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Bella cuando despertara convertida en una vampira?

Carlisle arrugó el ceño y bajó la mirada. Se sentía perdido, confuso.

- Chicos, aunque no lo creáis estoy deseando decírselo… Puede que al principio a Bella le costará asumirlo, pero no quiero seguir engañándola por más tiempo; no me gusta traicionar su confianza en mí… Pero por otro lado, ha sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo… Y ahora que parece que levanta cabeza, que vuelve a sonreír…

- Bueno, no es necesario tomar una decisión ahora mismo… - Esme se acercó a su marido y le acarició la cara para reconfortarlo.

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Cada uno hacía sus cávalas sobre el tema. Hasta que Alice se pronunció.

- A ver… - Todos los presentes fijaron sus miradas en ella. – Ahora mismo no tengo visiones claras de ella. Está en un momento de su vida de transición, está haciéndose adulta y sus decisiones son bastante variables. – Explicaba – Comparto con Carlisle el que ahora mismo no es buen momento, pero no debemos retrasarlo en demasía. – Dijo con tono intencionado.

- Alice – La llamó Edward interviniendo al fin en la conversación. – Cuando tu dices eso, es que algo as atisbado, verdad? – Le preguntó clavándole la mirada con total intención.

- Si, he visto algo… Y la verdad espero que mis visiones cambien al cambiar el rumbo de sus decisiones. Aunque la visión no es muy clara, porque no sé muy bien el por qué, pero los lobos tienen cierto protagonismo y su gen licántropo sabéis que anula mis visiones… - Alice se había convertido en el centro de atención de todos sus oyentes. –Por lo poco que puedo deducir, es como si Bella se enterase ella sola, de alguna forma. Y eso, creo, que será mucho peor. Porque lo que si veo claro, es un distanciamiento con todos – Al decir todos, miró de reojo hacía Edward, el cual arrugó el ceño de preocupación ante las palabras de su hermana. – Creo que lo conveniente es esperar un tiempo a que se centre, que empiece a trabajar, ya que en un par de días la citaran para la entrevista y cuando pasen las navidades, decírselo. No podemos alargarlo más – Miró directamente hacía su padre, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

La decisión estaba tomada, en cuanto pasaran los festejos navideños, el secreto de los Cullen se le sería revelado.

Durante los primeros días del emancipamiento de Bella, los miembros de la familia fueron pasando por su casa. Por separado para tenerla entretenida y que se fuera adaptando a su nueva vida, pero sin sacarlos a ellos de la suya.

El único que no pasó por su casa fue Edward, y de ese detalle se dieron cuenta todos. Incluido Carlisle.

Un día, después de llegar de trabajar, Carlisle subió al dormitorio de Edward y lo invitó a ir de caza juntos; hacía tiempo que no salían solos y a ambos les pareció una estupenda idea.

Después de jugar y divertirse con la caza, Carlisle y Edward se sentaron plácidamente a contemplar el cielo estrellado y reposar "la cena".

- Edward, quería aprovechar a comentarte algo – Comenzó Carlisle con cautela.

- Sabía que querías que hablásemos de algo en privado… Intentaste esconder el motivo de tu invitación de caza, pero tu mente lo gritaba descontroladamente, jaja – Rió Edward divertido – Lo único que si supiste esconder fue el motivo de la charla.

- Bella – Respondió contundente Carlisle. Edward se tensó en el acto.

Carlisle le dio unos instantes para que reaccionara. Por un momento, al ver la cara de su hijo, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no echarse a reír, ya que el rostro de Edward era un completo poema.

Había sabido esconder perfectamente el motivo de su invitación de caza, tal y como le dijo él, por lo que lo pilló completamente de sorpresa, como era la intención de Carlisle.

- Desde que Bella apareció en nuestras vidas, tienes un comportamiento extraño… Y no digo con nosotros, si no con ella. – Comenzó poco a poco a entrar en tema; Edward miraba hacía el infinito, no se atrevía a mirar a su padre directamente. – No quiero que pienses que te he estado observando, - se excusó Carlisle – Simplemente que los primeros días de estar ella entre nosotros, me dediqué a ver como reaccionabais todos con ella. Si os caía bien, si os encontrabais agobiados con ella pululando por la casa… Esas cosas…

- Y cuando llegó la hora de fijarse en mí, notaste ese comportamiento… raro! – Lo interrumpió Edward.

- Efectivamente. Tú eras el que parecía, peor llevabas la intrusión de Bella y me apenaba por ello. Pero tu comportamiento se contradecía. Eras arisco con ella, pero querías estar al tanto de todo lo que aconteciese en su vida. – Carlisle intentaba esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba por asomar. – Entonces mi conjetura de que no soportabas a Bella comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, sobre todo cuando se fue aquellos días a New Hampshire, y pequeños detalles que hubiesen pasado desapercibidos, si no fuera que entonces si estaba observándote. Te delataste tú solo… Jajaja! – Carlisle acabó por reírse abiertamente.

Edward lo miraba desconcertado. No pensaba que él, después de lo que dijo sobre lo que quería para el futuro de Bella, admitiese tan bien que él, siendo vampiro, se hubiese enamorado de "su niña".

- Pero… - Edward no sabía exactamente que decir. La mente de su padre iba a tal velocidad que no era capaz de captar nada.

- Pero… ¿Qué? – Le preguntó aun con la risa en la garganta. – Te extraña que me alegre de que forméis pareja? – Ahora el asombrado era él mismo. – Edward… no podría ser más feliz de que hayas encontrado el amor, llevas desde tu conversión, hace casi un siglo, solo. A Esme le preocupa desde hace décadas que no tengas pareja… Y después de tantísimos años, te has enamorado de Bella… De mi niña. Mis dos tesoros más valiosos juntos! – Exclamaba emocionado.

- Espera… Espera… Que me parece que te estás adelantando – Carlisle frunció el ceño no entendiendo a su hijo. – Conmigo has acertado de pleno - Sonrió – Pero… has hablado con Bella de esto? – Le preguntó.

- En serio, no. – Edward lo miró saliéndosele los ojos de las órbitas. – Cuando estuvo en casa estos días convaleciente, le he dejado caer en un par de ocasiones pequeños comentarios. Más bien para ver su reacción… y las suposiciones que hacía tiempo llevaba haciendo, ella con sus reacciones, me las confirmó. – Sonrió con ternura – Está loca por ti. – Sentencio tajante.

Carlisle le dio unos instantes a Edward para que recapitulase con calma la conversación y cuando estuviese preparado para proseguir, lo haría él mismo; como así fue.

- Pero, entonces… Aquello que dijiste sobre que querías que Bella encontrase un buen hombre, que la amase, la protegiese, le proporcionase un buen hogar… y le diese hijos? – Preguntó sin acabar de encajarle el puzle. Carlisle sonrió dulcemente.

- Y lo sigo diciendo… - Le contestó ante la mirada perdida de su hijo – Edward… tú, cumples sobradamente esos requisitos. – Edward abrió los ojos perplejo. – No encuentro hombre más perfecto para ella que tú mismo. – Sentenció tajante.

- Carlisle… Papá… Creo que estás alucinando, como dice Bella… - Ambos sonrieron ante el comentario – De veras crees que puedo darle "todas" tus exigencias? No crees que para una de ellas estoy algo… Cómo decirlo? Incapacitado? – Preguntó con sorna.

- A ver… No te pongas sarcástico… - Le respondió meneando la cabeza – Sé que no puedes darle hijos, no seas tonto, pero hay muchas maneras de que pudierais tenerlos… - Edward arrugó el ceño – El problema es cuando ella se convierta, mientras siga siendo humana, hay muchas técnicas de reproducción, y parece ser que ella es bastante fértil. – Arrugó la boca en un mohín de disgusto.

No porque Bella fuera fértil, por supuesto que no, sino por quien era el padre "irresponsable" del bebé.

- Bueno, si… - murmuró Edward meditabundo – De eso es de lo que se lamenta siempre Rose, de no haber podido permanecer humana el tiempo suficiente como para haber podido engendrar un hijo biológico – Carlisle asintió al comentario de su hijo.

Siguieron cavilando durante largo rato. Y en varias ocasiones Carlisle tuvo que repetirle a su hijo que estaba más que encantado con la idea de que ellos formasen pareja. Y que siendo así, la idea de convertir a Bella en uno de ellos, no le parecía tan aberrante como semanas atrás había dicho.

Ahora quedaba por confirmar si Bella realmente estaba enamorada de Edward. Aunque ambos estaban casi seguros de que la respuesta a esa incógnita era que si.

Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, si no el hecho de cómo se tomaría Bella de que fueran vampiros; de que estuviera enamorada de uno sin saberlo… Y ya puestos a seguir elucubrando, qué opinaría ella de convertirse en una de ellos.

Esas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de ambos vampiros, pero no tenían nada en claro. Bella era una persona algo escéptica, eso lo sabía Carlisle de sus charlas cuando fueran compañeros en Dartmouth y ese rasgo de su carácter empeoraba notoriamente el que ella se tomara bien la noticia.

- Carlisle, no quiero presionarte con el tema… pero… - Edward aspiró profundamente – No quiero seguir manteniendo a Bella engañada por más tiempo. – Edward miró con ojos casi hasta suplicantes a su padre - Cuanto más tiempo pase, será peor. De eso estoy completamente seguro – Afirmó seguro.

- Sí, sé que tienes toda la razón… pero es la primera vez que voy a revelarle a un humano lo que somos, y si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea de cómo decírselo. – Confesó Carlisle preocupado. –

- Entre todos encontraremos la manera de contárselo… Ahora que ella está integrada con toda la familia, no tiene por qué ser responsabilidad únicamente tuya. – Intentó reconfortarlo Edward.

Decidieron que sería mejor guardar su conversación en secreto todo el tiempo que les fuera posible, ya que Bella podría verse influenciada o molesta por pequeños detalles o comentarios que sin querer ser mal intencionados, se les pudiera escapar a la familia si se enteraban de esta noticia.

Una vez concluida la conversación con su padre, Edward se fue a su "nuevo hobby", velar los sueños de su amada.

Desde la primera noche que Bella pasó sola en su casa, Edward protegía su sueño. Había un par de árboles muy bien situados, para el beneficio de él, desde donde la podía contemplar, tanto estuviese en el salón como cuando se iba al dormitorio.

Casi siempre llegaba antes de que ella estuviese en la cama, y le encantaba ver como era en su intimidad. Como se organizaba, acomodaba su casa y se preparaba para irse a dormir.

Las primeras noches no, pero pasados unos días, Edward llegó a aventurarse a entrar en su casa. Tenía que hacerlo con sumo cuidado de no hacer ni el menor ruido, ya que ella antes de irse a dormir comprobaba que todas las ventanas estuviesen bien cerradas.

Pero una vez le hubo cogido el truco, no le resultaba para nada complicado colarse y velar su sueño mientras la contemplaba completamente embelesado.

Una de esas primeras noches, y ante la impaciencia de verla y la curiosidad de observarla durante más tiempo despierta, Edward se adelantó bastante de la hora acostumbrada en su visita.

Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo poner en práctica sus dotes y agilidades de vampiro. Fuera de todo lo esperado, Bella salió de casa; abrigada hasta las trancas y con una cesta.

No estaba disgustada ni salía forzada; ella estaba normal, aunque había algo que debía perturbarla de alguna manera, ya que su cara no estaba como siempre.

Se adentró en el bosque y Edward tuvo que andar saltando de árbol en árbol como un mono, para poder seguirla sin ser visto, por supuesto.

Todo iba bien, Bella recogía leños para, lo que rápidamente supuso, encender la chimenea. Ella tarareaba una canción y estaba entretenida con su tarea. Edward estaba completamente absorto observándola. Pero estaba lejos… demasiado lejos para su gusto. Quería verla desde más cerca, solo un poco más y podría hasta olerla.

Sin hacer ruido a sus oídos humanos, Edward se acercó; algo más de lo que había calculado en un primer momento. Calculó mal el salto y fue a posarse en el árbol que estaba junto a ella, aunque unos cuatro metros sobre su cabeza, como mínimo.

Pero lo que sorprendió a Edward fue la reacción de Bella:

Ella no había percibido ningún ruido y no lo había visto, ya que no mostró señal alguna de distracción, pero de una que él se asentó en la rama, escondido, Bella se petrificó y su pulso cardíaco se elevó en cuestión de dos segundos. Sin más.

Pero no era miedo. Aunque ella pudiera definirlo como tal, esa no era la sensación correcta para lo que estaba percibiendo.

- Hay… hay alguien ahí? – Tartamudeo mirando hacía todos lados.

El que se quedó petrificado entonces fue Edward. Estaba sintiéndolo a él. Al peligro. Al depredador acechando a su víctima, y su subconsciente le estaba advirtiendo de que ella, era la presa.

Edward, para corroborar su idea, se alejó un poco de ella. Ahora estaría como a unos 10 metros, entonces, puso atención y el corazón de Bella comenzó a danzar más tranquilo y ella salió de ese estado de "miedo" en el que había quedado sumida.

Intentó ser valiente, pero esa sensación "errónea" de miedo, la hizo echar a correr dejando la cesta caer. Y metiéndose en casa pasando todos los cerrojos y comprobando una a una, todas las ventanas de la casa.

_¿Cómo podía ser posible que ella lo hubiese sentido? _

Edward se fue a casa, pero Carlisle no estaba. En cuanto tuviesen ocasión, tendrían que hablar sobre eso. Podría darse el caso de que Bella tuviese algún tipo de don.

Cuando volvió a casa de Bella, ella estaba totalmente abstraída con un juego. Uno que a él le sonaba mucho, ya que era el preferido de su hermana Alice.

_Seguro que fue ella quien se lo recomendó_

Pensó Edward dejando ver una sonrisa tierna a la par que simpática.

Pero después de un rato, Bella volvió a sorprenderlo, saliendo de la casa con una linterna para ir en busca de la famosa cesta.

Ella tendría frío y la leña para encender la chimenea estaba fuera. Así que decidida y echándole valor, se fue a recogerla internándose en la oscuridad del bosque.

En dos minutos, ella apareció a la luz de las farolas de su calle, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción personal por haberse tragado el miedo, ilógico, suponía que habría pensado ella, para recoger el material con el que poder calentar el frío salón de su casa.

El resto de la noche pasó sin mayores movimientos. Pero el simple hecho de verla, de conocerla en su intimidad y soledad, para Edward eran las horas más intensas y especiales del día.

Aunque moría por no acercarse a ella, ir a visitarla y conocer su nueva casa, ya que a esas alturas él era el único que aún no había hecho acto de presencia.

Pero sabía que su impaciencia pronto quedaría pagada, ya que Bella sería llamada para la entrevista que le abriría, por fin, uno de los aspectos más importantes para ella. El mundo laboral.

Edward, a escondidas de toda la familia, había movido Rusia con Catapusia para conseguirle a Bella ese puesto.

La mujer que lo ocupaba, era una enfermera veterana y muy bien calificada y reconocida entre compañeros y jefes, y para rematar ella iba a tener su tercer bebé, y por lo que Edward averiguo, su marido no ganaba un sueldo como para vivir desahogados, así que ella estaría aferrada a su puesto con uñas y dientes.

Unos días antes de que Bella abortase y se mudase de forma provisional a la casa Cullen, los siete vampiros en una de sus frecuentes reuniones familiares para ponerse al día sobre los quehaceres de la familia, habían estado hablando del tema laboral de Bella.

- Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por conseguirle un puesto… Pero es difícil. Este es un hospital pequeño y no hay incorporaciones. No hay excusas para solicitar otra enfermera. – Explicaba Carlisle a la familia, la cual, a excepción de Esme, lo increpaban acusándole de no haber "enchufado" ya a Bella. – Y lo que no puedo hacer es despedir a ninguna por puro capricho… Eso no es justo. Son mujeres que llevaban en sus puestos años y que no pueden prescindir de su sueldo por el bien de su economía familiar. – Se defendía Carlisle de las acusaciones de sus hijos.

- Ya, Carlisle lo entendemos… Pero y si la llaman de otro sitio? – Preguntaba exaltada Alice. – Ella se irá… - Se lamentaba.

- Bella quiere quedarse aquí, Carlisle le tira muchísimo y ahora que nos conoce, se siente a gusto y protegida entre nosotros. Pudiera ser que le costase decidirse, pero podría apostar, por los sentimientos que capto de ella, que al final rehusaría una oferta de trabajo lejos de aquí. – Agregó Jasper seguro de sus palabras.

- Además ella ahora tiene el dinero que le dejó su padre – Intervino Edward. – No está necesitada de fondos económicos para sobrevivir. Y aunque tiene que ser cuidadosa en cómo lo gasta, es una suma importante, la cual le garantiza poder vivir desahogada durante tiempo.

- Si… pero imaginaros que le saliera una oferta en Seattle – Puntillo Emmet – Creéis que se hará casi dos horas de coche todos los días para ir y venir de trabajar? – Preguntó retóricamente – No. Ella se mudaría allí, como sería lo lógico. Y haría su vida allí… y en cuatro días perderíamos contacto con ella. – Se lamentó.

- Lo único que os puedo asegurar, es que por ahora, no la van a llamar de ningún hospital. Eso si que he podido hacerlo. – Les recordó Carlisle. – Y en estos meses, cuento que pueda mover algunos hilos como para hacerle un hueco si no es en el hospital de Forks, en el más próximo. – Intentó calmarlos. – Además mi enfermera personal, está embarazada, así que podré meter a Bella en plantilla por lo menos las 16 semanas de baja maternal. – Les relató animado.

- Y después de esas 16 semanas? – Preguntó sarcástica Alice. Carlisle suspiró agobiado.

Edward escuchaba la conversación; las quejas y disculpas entre sus hermanos y su padre sin apenas intervenir, meramente lo justo. Pero él sabía que Bella acabaría trabajando en Forks y asegurándose de esta forma que ella no volvería a irse. O por lo menos no sin ellos.

Edward investigo todo sobre la vida de esa enfermera, incluyendo su marido. Movió hilos y sobornó a quien le molestaba, pero consiguió que a su marido le ofrecieran un ascenso en la capital, con un salario superior al que ganaban entre él y su mujer juntos y con un contrato fijo.

Pocos días después, le llegó a su despacho la notificación de la baja maternal de la mujer y su carta de renuncia a su puesto de "enfermera asistente principal".

En una semana, Bella sería la enfermera personal de Carlisle.

Y después de esperar, el gran día de la entrevista de Bella llegó.

Como bien había supuesto Edward, y no se equivocó, Bella pasó primero por el despacho de su padre; en cierta forma para recriminarle de que la hubiesen llamado. Pero ella estaba completamente equivocada respecto a la persona original que había movido los hilos necesarios para que esa oferta de trabajo viera la luz.

Entre Carlisle y Alice le explicaron que todo, había sido cosa de él. Y por supuesto, ella se quedó sorprendida, pero satisfecha. Le había gustado que el protagonista de la "trama", fuese él.

Todo esto lo supo en el transcurso de Bella subir y acudir a su entrevista, por mediación de una esperada llamada telefónica de Alice.

- Se quedó con una cara de boba… de tonta enamorada – Dijo con retintín su hermana – Cuando le dije que había sido cosa tuya… Vamos, para haberle sacado una foto, jajaja! – Rió ella feliz – No supo ni qué contestar. Se quedó muda y dos divertidos coloretes le empezaron a brillar en las mejillas.

Todos estaban encantados con que Bella y Edward se hubiesen enamorado. Tantas dudas y miedos que tuvo hacía tan solo unas pocas semanas… Y todo había sido muchísimo más fácil de lo esperado.

Ya que con sus hermanos varones también tuvo "la charla". Y aunque Emmet llevó la conversación un par de veces al lado divertido y pícaro, o sea al campo sexual, la conversación fue de adultos. Tanto él como Jasper estuvieron encantados con que se hubiera enamorado de Bella hasta el tuétano y por lo que parecía, ella de él también.

Incluso Rose, con la que no solía tener ningún tema transcendental, lo felicitó y dejó ver su propia felicidad por la noticia.

- En serio Edward… No te imaginas lo feliz que me siento por ti. Bella es una chica estupenda y creo que hacéis una pareja encantadora. – Era raro, pero Rose no usaba nada más que palabras bonitas y bien sonantes. Realmente estaba feliz con la noticia – Y de verdad hermano, no tengas miedo de que ella no te corresponda, porque se ve a una legua que está loquita por ti. – Sentenció tajante con una enorme sonrisa, para acabar dándome un gran abrazo fraternal.

Y caso a parte fue cuando Carlisle le reveló a Esme que Edward se había enamorado de "su niña". Aquel día, nada más entrar por la puerta, Esme se echó a los brazos de su "primogénito" y empezó a gimotear de felicidad.

Eso pasó el día antes de la entrevista de Bella.

Y volviendo a ese día, Alice lo avisó de que le había sugerido a ella que debería pasar por su despacho al acabar su entrevista para darle las gracias, y que Bella asintió, pero que se había puesto nerviosísima por tal acción.

Supongo que ella estaría más que intranquila por su ausencia en esos días. Pero aunque el enfado se le había pasado rápido, tan rápido que cuando aquella noche salió de su habitación nada más atravesar el umbral de su puerta ya se le había disipado, debía hacerse el ofendido; sobre todo para ver por donde respiraba ella. Y cuando al día siguiente al llegar a casa, vio su nota en su habitación pensó que levitaba de felicidad.

Si no le importara lo suficiente, no se hubiese arriesgado a entrar en la habitación corriendo el riesgo de que alguien la viera, y sus palabras denotaban una gran sinceridad y arrepentimiento.

A parte de dejar la nota, Edward notó que ella estuvo cotilleando su cuaderno, las páginas que había tocado estaban impregnadas de su fragancia. En sí no le molestó, más bien le preocupó, ya que con lo avispada que era ella, seguro que se había dado cuenta de que estaba escrito en 1ª persona; o sea que eran vivencias propias… Pero… _Que pensaría leyendo acontecimientos de principios del siglo XX escritos de su puño y letra?_

Eso es lo que le preocupaba.

Pero volviendo al día de la entrevista… Por fin después de estos días, iba a poder verla… Vamos, que se iban a ver, ya que Edward a ella la veía todas las noches velando sus sueños.

Sintió el ascensor abrirse y como la administrativa de la planta le decía que pasase, que la estaba esperando. Con toda su atención puesta en ella, pudo sentir como el corazón le dio un golpeteo en el pecho.

Entró haciéndose la simpática y le siguió la broma, pero ella estaba ansiosa por pedirle explicaciones las cuales Edward zafó respondiéndole que Alice ya se lo había contado todo.

Ella estaba nerviosa, lo sabía por su pulso algo acelerado y por la transpiración de su piel; aunque ella disimulaba lo mejor que podía, y era bastante buena actriz.

Debía de reconocer que él estaba también bastante atacado, pero su naturaleza los dejaba fingir y esconder cualquier clase de sentimiento.

Alice la llamó para invitarla a comer y decirle que Carlisle estaba esperándola para felicitarla con un gran abrazo. Ella sonrió feliz relatándole sus planes, pero de pronto su sonrisa se esfumo, dejándole un semblante triste.

_Y esa tristeza repentina?_ Por qué se había disgustado así?... Edward odiaba no poder leerle la mente.

_Podría ser porque no quisiera dejarle aun? Porque esperaba de él algún acto de acercamiento?_

Le echó valor, como le había sugerido Jasper en la conversación de la pasada noche y cuando ella se disponía a irse, se acercó a ella de forma seductora, mencionándole su nota. Ella se puso nerviosa y comenzó a disculparse por haber entrado en su dormitorio sin permiso; estaba encantadora cuando se alteraba así y sus mejillas se sonrosaban de esa forma tan inocente.

La forma seductora de acercarse y hablarle, hicieron su efecto… Y confirmaron sus sospechas de que ella tenía tantas ganas de alejarse de él como él de ella. Ninguna.

Sus últimas palabras fueron… - Te llamaré – Ante la insinuación de que tendría que recompensarle por su "favor" y que iría a su casa cuando le invitase formalmente.

Sabía que lo haría. Edward sabía que intentaría organizar algo bonito… al igual que sabía que iba a tener que comer, ya que en los humanos, es gesto de buen gusto y educación el hacer una buena cena a sus invitados.

Sus miradas estaban enlazadas, en su burbuja personal. Edward sabía su capacidad de "hipnotismo" cuando intensificaba su mirada, por lo que era perfectamente conocedor que Bella no sería capaz de apartar la mirada por si sola.

Así que aprovechando que la tenía "atrapada", le echó un poco más de valor y dejó hablar a su corazón.

- Va a encantarme tenerte pululando por aquí – Susurro, que era el tono adquirido por ambos desde hacía varios minutos. Bella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida pero sincera, de la que llegan a los ojos. – Te quiero en todos los planos de mí vida – En ese momento todo el aire que la chica tenía en los pulmones le salió de golpe, emitiendo un bajo suspiro. Él se acercó a su oído, para que su aliento rozara su oreja y le susurró aun más bajo – Estaré esperando impaciente esa invitación. – Pudo percibir el estremecimiento que causó en ella, y su ego masculino y su corazón, brincaron al unísono.

Con esa última insinuación, apartó la mirada de Bella, liberándola del hechizo, y así que pudiese reaccionar normalmente. Por su puesto, Bella se quedó en shock, pestañeando seguido hasta que su cerebro se aclaró lo suficiente como para despedirse, no antes de lanzarse una mirada cargada de lujuria y una sonrisa angelical; ese contraste entre "demonio y ángel" que tanto le encandilaba y ponía.

Esa cita, sería el momento crucial para aclarar las cosas entre ellos, ya que él había dado muestras más que de sobra de su alto interés por ella, y ella en respuesta, con su reacción corporal, le había mandado señales claras de lo mismo.

**Ummmm... Una cita! Por fin!**

**Veremos a ver como les va...**

**Espero que os haya gustado, por lo menos, el capi fue largo.**

**Besosssssssss**


	35. Chapter 35 Visitas Inesperadas

**CAPITULO 35. VISITAS INESPERADAS**

* * *

><p>Estaba pletórica. Esa sería una muy buena palabra para definir mi estado de ánimo en esos momentos.<p>

Parecía que poco a poco en mi vida, la buena suerte iba haciendo acto de presencia.

Y para que pudiera usar la palabra "perfecta", solo quedaba aclarar la situación con Edward; que ahora mismo, refiriéndome a mi estado de ánimo, podría describir como nervios a flor de piel.

Sabía que en esa "cita" iba a ser el todo por el todo. Y aunque Edward con sus palabras me había dado una gran pista de por donde iban sus intenciones, los nervios y la incertidumbre no abandonaban mi cuerpo y mi mente.

Ese día, como había acordado y después de recibir las mil y una felicitaciones por parte de Carlisle, Alice y yo nos fuimos a comer.

En un par de ocasiones salió el tema de Edward y yo lo esquive lo mejor que pude. Aunque al final tuve que acabar confesándole a la diablilla de Alice que en esa cita, entre su hermano y yo iba a quedar aclarado todo.

- Y tienes alguna duda de por donde va ir la conversación? – Me preguntó entre sorprendida y pícara. – No pude hacer más que encogerme de hombros. – Bellaaa! – Me llamó alzando un poco la voz – Por Dios! Cómo se nota que aun no conoces a Edward… pero yo que si que lo conozco muy bien y sé que está loquito por ti. Al igual que tu por él, por supuesto! –Sentenció sonriendo feliz.

Alice fue gentil conmigo y no le dio más bombo al tema; simplemente tuve que aguantar su sonrisa bobalicona durante el resto del día; el cual pasamos mirando escaparates y comprándonos algún trapito.

- Te dejo en tu casa, o vienes hasta la mía? – Me preguntó cuando estábamos casi entrando en el pueblo. – Luego te traeré… tranquila… - Se auto contestó ella misma con tono cansino.

- Bufff Alice, hoy han sido muchas emociones… - Comencé a negarme, pero cuando giré la cara hacía ella y la miré, pude ver la desilusión reflejada en su cara. – Esta biennn… Iré, pero solo me quedaré un ratito. – Alice sonrió triunfal y puso rumbo a su casa.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, Esme salió no sé muy bien de donde y se me abrazó dándome la enhorabuena.

- Oh Bella… No te haces una idea de lo contentos que estamos por ti – Me felicitaba – Ves como poco a poco la vida siempre vuelve a su cauce, igual que un rio cuando se desborda… Eso es lo que te pasó a ti. Que tu rio se desbordó – Me sonrió maternalmente.

- Buena metáfora Esme… Muy acertada – Afirmé con un levantamiento de cejas divertido.

- Enanaaaa… Así que la pobre gente de Forks va a ponerse en tus manos? – Entró bromeando Emmet – Me compadezco de ellos… jajaja! – Acto seguido estaba danzando en el aire entre sus enormes brazos.

- Antes o después, te harás una herida… y entonces tú, serás el que estés en mis manos… - Alcé las cejas misteriosa – Te llenaré de agujas… jajaja! – Reí. Emmet sonrió ante mi broma, pero otra vez vino a mí esa sensación de que me perdía algo.

Era un tema que estaba empezando a molestarme. Aun no teníamos la confianza para yo poder exigir que sus cosas se hablaran abiertamente delante de mi, pero podían disimular un poco; como al principio, que simplemente era una leve sensación.

Jasper y Rose también salieron a recibirme y felicitarme con besos y abrazos. Incluso Jasper, que era el más despegado, por así decir, de la familia, me abrazo y zarandeo un poco.

- Bueno enfermera Swan – Me dijo haciéndome sonreír – Así que trabajemos codo con codo, eh? – Me pico.

- Parece ser que sí… Vas a tenerme dando el coñazo por todas partes… En casa, en el trabajo… Vamos, vas a quedar de mi hasta el moño – Le seguí el pique ante la risa de todos los presentes.

Nos sumimos en una conversación, sobre todo preguntas tales como:

- Cuándo empiezas?

- Cuándo te dan el uniforme?

Cuando de pronto, apareció él. Edward. Y yo, dejé de escuchar y sentir a mí alrededor.

- Si ha venido la nueva enfermera principal de urgenciasl! – Exclamó divertido – No pensé que hoy te dejarías engatusar por mi hermana para venir. – Eso me dejó trastocada, y él debió ver el desconcierto en mí cara porque rápidamente aclaró su comentario – Me refiero a porque creí que te dejaría exhausta de tiendas, quería decir. – Su tono y su mirada de volvieron dulces.

- Dudas de mis dotes de persuasión, hermanito? – Lo picó ella acercándose a él y dando con el codo en su brazo.

- No… y no te haces una idea de lo encantado que estoy de que tengas semejantes dotes, si con ellas traes a casa a nuestra nueva enfermera – Lo dijo tan tranquilo, mirándome sin contemplaciones, delante de toda la familia.

Yo no pude más que abrir los ojos como platos y morderme el labio de forma un tanto nerviosa. No me atrevía a mirar a nadie, porque sentía varios pares de ojos fijos en mi cara, la cual a esas alturas, ya estaba roja como un tomate.

- Bueno, pero pasemos al salón… - Interrumpió el momento muy oportunamente Esme – Que clase de anfitriones somos dejando a Bella en el hall? – Decía casi hasta ofendida.

- Mamá, con Bella a estas alturas ya no somos anfitriones – Comentó Rose – Ella ya es como de la familia, no necesita ser invitada para acomodarse en casa – Eso, proviniendo de Rose, y después de nuestra desavenencia por el tema "aborto", fue algo sorprendente; gratamente sorprendente.

Pasamos al salón y nos acomodamos en los sofás. Esme, tan gentil como siempre, me trajo un chocolate y unos bollos.

- Edward, porque no tocas algo? – Propuso Alice – Hace días que no te oímos. Además a Bella le gusta escucharte tocar. – Se giró muy discreta y me guiño un ojo cómplice. Edward asintió a la petición de su hermana y se levantó dirección al gran piano.

Entonces, una bombilla hizo "clik" en mi cabecita. Edward se había "mojado el culo" haciendo antes ese comentario delante de toda la familia. Ahora era mi turno de devolverle el gesto… y así ir limando el camino que iba a tomar nuestra cita. Para que no quedaron demasiadas dudas al respecto de lo que ambos queríamos.

- Si Edward… Porqué no tocas la que interpretaste aquel día… Era realmente preciosa. – Lo miré sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Directa e intensamente. – Además, creo que es una obra tuya, no? Eso la hace aun más especial. – Le sonreí angelical.

La sala que sumió en el silencio; pero no era uno incómodo. Era expectante más bien. Todos contenían la respiración ante nuestras indirectas… O más bien, directas.

- Pues si, es una creación mía. Pero no recuerdo haber comentado eso… - Edward miró a la nada como intentando recordar. – Bueno… mientras te guste, el resto da igual. – Dicho eso, y mandándome una sonrisa que pararía el mundo, se puso a interpretar mi nana.

Yo por un momento me quedé helada. Realmente él no lo había mencionado nunca, yo lo sabía porque había visto las notas en su diario.

_Vaya fallo Isabella…! _ Me reñí mentalmente.

Cuando Edward no llevaba ni medio minuto interpretando "mi nana", Alice me habló bajo al oído.

- Ve… - Indicó con la cabeza en dirección a su hermano – Sé que está deseando que te sientes a su lado en la banqueta. No seas tímida. – Sonrió y meneó la cabeza – Nadie va a decir nada al respecto – Me miró abriendo los ojos; dándole sinceridad y veracidad a sus palabras.

Yo me mordí el labio y ella me empujó con su cuerpo fuera del sofá. El resto de la familia se sumió en una conversación tribal, por supuesto en susurros, apartando su atención visual de Edward y de mí. Creo que fue un gesto bastante intencionado, pero una vez Alice consiguió sacarme del sofá, y me quedé de pie como una tonta, Edward desvió su atención de las teclas, pero sin dejar de tocar, y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que me acercara.

Y así lo hice, ya que estaba muerta por sentarme a su lado. Mordisqueándome el labio y con el pulso a mil por hora, me arrimé y él se deslizó por la banqueta dejándome espacio para que me sentará junto a él.

Nos dedicamos sendas sonrisas cariñosas y Edward volvió su vista a las teclas, mientras yo no perdía ojo de como sus manos se movían por ellas con soltura, dejándome invadir por la dulzura de la composición. De mí, composición.

Después de esa, Edward toco dos melodías más, mientras a mi casi llegaron a secárseme los ojos de no pestañear contemplándolo.

- Alice, se está haciendo tarde… - bostecé. – El recital de Edward había acabado y después de un rato, a mí se me caían los ojos de sueño.

- Cómo? – protestó Carlisle; ya sabía con lo que me iba a salir – Te vas a ir ahora? Si son casi las doce de la noche! – Exclamó ofendido – No voy a dejarte marchar a estas horas a tu casa. – Sentenció.

- Carlisle, siempre estamos con lo mismo… Conseguirás que dependiendo de la hora, no venga por tu casa. – Contrataqué.

- Oh… Bella… Pero porque te molesta tanto quedarte? Si nos encanta tenerte en casa… Realmente, si por nosotros fuera, no te hubieses ido a la tuya… Aunque entendemos que quieras tu espacio – Aclaró rápidamente Esme, en medio de sus pucheros.

- No es que me moleste quedarme… Para nada! Pero no sé… - Me encogí de hombros.

- Es todo porque tiene miedo a molestar, a abusar de nuestra hospitalidad – Añadió Jasper mis palabras mudas.

- Por favor Bella… no sigas con eso hija! – Protestó molesto Carlisle. Y molesto de veras. – Cariño, ya te lo ha dicho Esme, si por nosotros fuera, vivirías aquí entre la familia. – Me miró dulce, pero seguía estando molesto.

- Si, la verdad que estando tu por la casa, todo es mucho más divertido – Agregó Emmet ante el asentimiento de todos.

- Vale, vale… Al final acabareis haciéndome sentir mal… - Me defendí. – No protestaré más por quedarme a dormir, vale? – Me acerqué a Carlisle y le acaricié la cara dulcemente – Pero tú, cambia esa carita ahora mismo, ok? – Le dije poniendo unos simpáticos pucheros.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Alice. – Finalizó con ese comentario antes de estrecharme entre sus brazos. – Chicos, mamá y yo nos vamos a la cama, de acuerdo? Divertíos – Dicho lo cual, me soltó de entre sus brazos y me dio un sonoro beso en la coronilla.

Acción que repitió Esme una vez su marido me hubo liberado.

Nos quedamos en el salón un poquito más hablando de cosas de chicos, de cosas triviales. Hasta que sin querer me quedé sopa entre los cojines del comodísimo sofá.

Me sentí zarandeada, y abrí un ojo… Cual fue mi grandísima sorpresa cuando me vi en brazos de Edward. Una sonrisa traviesa surcó mis labios.

- Y esa sonrisa de niña revoltosa? – Me preguntó entre curioso y divertido.

- Estoy pensando que esto está convirtiéndose en una costumbre… - Sonreí más abiertamente – El que me cargues en tus brazos. – Aclaré.

- Y te disgusta? – Preguntó.

- Para nada… - Contesté meneando la cabeza – Al contrario… Cada día me gusta más. Y eso no se si es bueno o malo… - El frunció levemente el ceño – Claro! Cuando no estás, lo echo de menos… - Le dije con voz romántica. En el acto me di cuenta de mis palabras y de como habían sonado – Bueno… yo… quería decir… que… - No sabía como escaquearme; como excusarme de mis propias palabras. Habían salido directamente de mi corazón sin pasar ningún tipo de filtro.

- Shuu – Me acalló – Lo que querías decir era exactamente eso. No te sientas cohibida… Me ha encantado tu confesión – Su mirada se tornó traviesa – Será un secreto entre tu y yo. – Me guiño un ojo que por poco me hace necesitar reanimación médica.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estábamos en la puerta de mi dormitorio. Edward la empujo con el pie y entró dentro aun conmigo en brazos.

Se paró al borde de la cama, y con una sonrisa traviesa me dejó caer en el colchón. Pero no sé por qué, intuí lo que iba a hacer, así que cuando él me soltó, yo me agarré fuertemente a su cuello haciéndolo caer a él también en la cama encima de mí.

Yo comencé a reírme estrepitosamente, mientras Edward me acompañaba con su fantástica risa, la cual había oído poquísimas veces, quedando en una posición un tanto aparatosa, ya que él quedó encima de mí, a medias; las piernas liadas unas con otras y mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, con sus antebrazos apoyados sobre mis codos.

- Eres un diablillo, lo sabes? – Me afirmó, más que preguntó, alzando la cabeza para quedar enfrente de mí.

- Ajá – Le contesté acalorada por el sofoco de la risa.

Pero mis risas duraron muy poco, y mis sofocos cambiaron ligeramente, ya que Edward se puso serio y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

Entendí perfectamente lo que su silencio y la intensidad de su mirada me querían dar a entender.

Nada más que mi cara se relajó, él acercó su boca a la mía. Despacio, pero no tanto como otras veces; ya no había miedo al rechazo, ya no había intriga por lo que pasaría después.

Sabía perfectamente que sería bien recibido, muy bien recibido por mí.

El beso fue suave, lento, pero intenso. Los primeros segundos no pasó de ser un roce de labios; "piquitos" carnosos y cargados de sensualidad. Pero nuestras bocas pedían más. Y les concedimos el deseo.

Los labios ya no se despegaron más, se movían rítmicos los unos con los otros. Hasta que nuestras lenguas también pidieron protagonismo, como por supuesto, obtuvieron.

Mis piernas se enroscaron a la cintura de Edward y él se movió para quedar completamente encima de mí. Cuando la posición fue la idónea, ambos, al unísono, comenzamos a movernos… A restregarnos como gatos el uno en el otro. El sexo de uno, buscaba el sexo del otro.

Y cuando por fin se encontraron, fue algo glorioso!

De la garganta de Edward salió un bajo gruñido, y de la mía un gemido.

Al escucharnos, nos quedamos parados. Rompimos el beso y nos miramos durante unos segundos. Hasta que de pronto, ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

- Oídos? – Le pregunté aun riéndome, alzando las cejas.

- Exacto – Me contestó divertido.

Se levantó de la cama y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a incorporarme.

- Te dejaré dormir… - Me sonrió mirándome con picardía. Yo asentí con un movimiento divertido de ojos. – Y Bella… - Se acercó a mi oído y susurro – No sabes lo impaciente que estoy de que llegue esa invitación – Movió la cabeza para quedar enfrente de mí; alzó las cejas y me dio un liviano piquito en los labios. – Nos vemos por la mañana – Le despedí con la mano y me quedé allí plantada hasta que cerró la puerta de mi cuarto.

Me dejé caer en la cama. Feliz. Extremadamente feliz. Mi sonrisa era tan grande, que se salía de los bordes de mi rostro.

Era increíble, como en el transcurso de unas horas, toda tu vida puede dar un giro de 360 º tanto para malo, como para bueno.

Me preparé para irme a la cama, y una vez calentita entre las mantas, comencé a repasar mi vida en estos últimos meses.

_Si cuando dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga…_

Si no hubiese sido por el accidente de mi padre, seguramente yo no hubiese pisado Forks en… Buff… Quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Entonces no habría conocido a la familia de Carlisle. No habría hecho las paces con Jacob. No habría abortado. Pero sin aborto, no pasaría tanto tiempo seguido conviviendo con ellos, y la confianza no se habría adquirido tan rápido. Y entre Edward y yo, vete a saber cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado hasta que se diera otro acercamiento…

Todo era tan… perfecto! Pero en medio de la inconsciencia previa al sueño, tuve un mal presagio.

_Es todo demasiado bueno… yo no suelo tener tanta buena suerte de golpe. Pero… Qué puede ir mal ahora? _

No tardaría demasiado en comprobarlo. El tiempo justo y necesario de despertarme a la mañana siguiente.

Abrí los ojos, me desperecé y sonreí al recordar todas las cosas buenas del pasado día. Aunque he de reconocer que la mejor de mis sonrisas se las llevó el recuerdo de lo acontecido con Edward hacía tan solo unas horas.

Eso me dio ánimos para acabar de despertar y ganas de levantarme.

Me lavé la cara, hice mis cosas, y me acicalé el pelo. Mis costumbres matutinas.

Llevaba un pijama bastante normal, así que sin más atavió que ese, bajé a desayunar. Eran las 9 y 30 y sabía que hoy, Edward y Alice no trabajaban, ya que era sábado.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, una idea vino a mi mente. Ese día me había levantado bastante espabilada.

Hoy era sábado y Edward no trabajaba los fines de semana… Así que uniendo los cabos… Hoy sería el día idóneo de llevar a cabo esa cita.

Era temprano, así que me daría tiempo a organizar una buena cena y preparar bien mi casa para su visitante.

Unas velitas, música de ambiente… y sobre todo, acondicionar mi cama para un nuevo ocupante.

Con esa idea, la cual me hacía llevar en la cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entré en la cocina, de donde provenían más voces de las esperadas.

Según entré, lo primero que vi fue la cara de dos chicas despampanantes. Rubias y súper arregladas. Dos top models sacadas de la mismísima pasarela de Milán.

Me quedé pasmada. Esa era la palabra exacta. Agarrada a la puerta de la cocina, pestañeando varias veces, asimilando que hacían esos monumentos en la cocina de los Cullen.

Pero lo más impactante es que sentí una necesidad imperiosa de irme de allí. Tenía una sensación similar al miedo; con ese efecto paralizante.

- Bella, cielo – La voz de Carlisle me devolvió a la tierra de los vivos.

Giré la cara en dirección a su voz, y pude ver, de una pasada, que a parte de estar todos los miembros de la familia, y esas dos rubias, había más gente.

Un chico y una chica morenos, y lo que me impactó de lleno, haciendo que un estremecimiento, similar al pánico, recorriera todo mi organismo:

Otra chica, rubia y casi aun más guapa, por imposible que parezca, pegada a Edward con su bracito de modelo anoréxica, enroscado al de él.

No lo pude evitar, y mis ojos se quedaron congelados en esa dirección.

En mí campo de visión, vi como el cuerpo de Edward se removía incómodo; pero yo era incapaz de despegar los ojos de sus brazos enlazados.

- Bella… Bella cariño… - Carlisle tuvo que llamarme dos veces para sacarme de mi ensoñación.

- Sí? – Pregunté agitada.

- Tenemos visita, como has comprobado – Sonrió. Pero su sonrisa transmitía algo. Como miedo, tensión.

- Si… ya la veo – Contesté algo seca.

- Ya está el desayuno listo – Se acercó Esme abrazándome. – Ven, toma asiento – Me llevó medio arrastras hasta la barra americana.

Lo mejor de todo, véase la ironía, es que tenía al lado al zorrón rubio que estaba monopolizando a mi Edward… Bueno… en esos momentos lo de mí, empezaba a ponerlo en duda.

_Sería su novia? Una ex? Un rollo? _

_Nos juntaríamos en la misma cocina dos de sus rollos a la vez?_

Esas cuestiones empezaron a arremolinarse en mi cerebro haciéndome casi tener hasta arcadas de repulsa. Y mientras tanto, mi organismo seguía diciéndome: _Vete. Peligro._

- Estos son nuestros parientes de Denali – Me informó Carlisle – Creo recordar haberte hablado alguna vez de ellos. – Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras tomaba el café que Esme me había servido. – Te los presentare…

- Querido, deja a Bella acabar de desayunar, no? – Lo miró Esme, y por vez primera, vi en sus ojos un sentimiento muy distante de ser dulce. Reprobatorio, molesto, tenso…

- Tranquila Esme… No pasa nada – Le contesté con una sonrisa.

Mientras esto sucedía, de reojo, pude comprobar como el resto de la familia me miraban a hurtadillas también tensos. Expectantes. Al que no pude mirar a la cara, fue a Edward.

Apuré el café, y me levanté de un salto del taburete. La verdad es que era la excusa perfecta para no comer nada más. Tenía el estómago completamente revuelto.

- Mira, estos son Eleazar y Carmen – Los nombrados se acercaron a mi posición, al lado de Carlisle.

Vi, por sus movimientos, que iban a darme sendos besos como saludo, pero mi cerebro me decía que no.

_No dejes que se te arrimen. No dejes que te toquen. Vete._

Y cuanta más cerca lo tenía, más subían mis contantes, haciendo a mi pulso retumbar en mis venas.

Así que cuando lo tenía a dos pasos, y antes de que se inclinase, estiré el brazo y le entregué la mano.

- Encantada, soy Isabella Swan – Me presenté muy educada, pero fría y distante.

_Educación_. Eso es lo que me hacía no salir de allí corriendo como una loca.

Ambos se presentaron muy educadamente, sin cambiar ni arrugar el gesto por mi forma de saludarlos.

- Estas son nuestras primas… En común con los Cullen – Me informó Eleazar. – Kate, Irina y Tania. – Las dos primeras se acercaron con sendas sonrisas sinceras y dulces, Tania, la que estaba encaramada a Edward se soltó de mala gana y se acercó con aires de suficiencia.

- Hola… Hemos ido hablar mucho de ti – Rompió el hielo Kate.

- Si, ya teníamos ganas de conocerte… - Sonrió Irina – Eres el ojito derecho de Carlisle… - Miró hacía el nombrado, el cual asintió con la cabeza sonriente – Bueno… eres la niña de todos – Su sonrisa se hizo más notoria, y miró de reojo a la última hermana, a Tania, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

- Hola… Pues si, la verdad que ya teníamos curiosidad por conocerte… - Dijo con tono de petulancia.

A ellas también les di las manos, educada y formalmente. Y aprovechando una ocasión idónea para girarme levemente, miré hacía donde estaba Edward, el cual había abandonado su posición para… Escudarse? Entre sus hermanas.

- Bueno… pues no sé a que viene tanta curiosidad, la verdad… Soy del todo normal. – Me incliné de hombros.

Ya no estaba tan tensa, pero la voz de alarma de mi inconsciente seguía advirtiéndome de algo. De algo… peligroso.

- Bueno… tan normal… no. – Añadió Eleazar a mi comentario. Haciéndome pestañear seguido.

Dicho lo cual, volvió a acercárseme con gesto cariñoso con intenciones de tocarme. Lo vi venir a un millón de metros, así que muy educadamente, lo esquivé cambiando de sitio. Intenté ser lo más discreta posible, pero mi gesto no pasó desapercibido ante nadie; aunque todos poseían educación y nadie abrió la boca.

- Bueno… - Comencé a disculparme, dando pequeños pasos hacía atrás. Dirección la puerta – Voy a subir a vestirme y marcharme… - dije sin mirar a nadie en concreto girándome para salir por mi vía de escape.

- Cómo a marcharte? – Protestó automáticamente Carlisle. – Porque tengamos visitas tú no tienes por qué irte.

- Claro! – Se acercó Alice a su padre – Justo cuando llegaste, estábamos hablando de organizar algo para hacer todos juntos. – Me miró abriendo los ojos; convenciéndome.

Pero esta vez a Alice no le iban a servir sus truquitos de convicción. Estaba deseando irme de allí. Era la primera vez que me sentía incómoda en la casa Cullen.

- Si Bella, sube a arreglarte y mientras iremos proponiendo actividades. – Agregó Jasper – Luego, entre todos, escogeremos las que más nos gusten. – Al acercarse un poco a mí, noté como me relajaba levemente. El efecto sedante que desprendía ese chico era de todo menos normal. O por lo menos, el efecto que ejercía sobre mí.

Todos me animaban a quedarme. Todos menos la persona que más quería yo que hubiese insistido: Edward.

El cual permanecía escondido entre sus hermanos con la cabeza orientada hacía el suelo, sin articular ningún movimiento ni palabra. Eso acabo por enfurecerme.

- No – dije tajante. Con los ojos entornados. – Luego paso a despedirme. Que países buen día.

Noté como toda la familia Cullen se quedaban helados ante mi negativa cortante e intransigible.

Justo cuando cogía la puerta para salir, la persona que menos pensé que fuese a intervenir, habló.

- Lo pasaremos bien – Dijo con voz dulce y falsa Tania; por lo que me giré y la miré directamente.

- De eso, no me cabe ni la menor duda. – Le clavé los ojos mostrándole toda la falsedad que fui capaz de transmitir.

Justo antes de volver a girarme para salir, mi mirada se cruzo con la de Edward que me miraba sorprendido. Pero pude ver de refilón, como de sus ojos salía una discreta pero a la par, divertida sonrisa.

Subí las escaleras con tanto ahínco, que llegué a pensar que rompería alguno de los escalones. Llegué a mi cuarto y tanta era la rabia y las sensaciones extrañas que había notado en la cocina, que se me fue el genio a la mano y cerré la puerta con un más que sonoro portazo.

Me metí en la ducha, para intentar sacarme el mal humor con el agua caliente y los geles perfumados.

_LOS CULLEN - 3ª Persona_

_De madrugada.-_

- Bonita despedida – Intercepto Alice a su hermano en las escaleras. – Siento informarte de que todos, hemos oído la manera tan… cómo decirlo… Fogosa, de daros las buenas noches – Sonrió pícara la vampira.

- Ohhh… Diosss! – Se lamentó Edward llevándose las manos a la cara; pero no pretendía esconder la vergüenza, si no su enorme sonrisa. – Tenemos que solucionar esto cuanto antes. – Habló apartando sus manos del rostro. – Cualquier día se quedara a dormir aquí, y tendré que echaros de casa sin remedio, jaja!

- Es que te has buscado una mujer muy fogosa, Edward… Así que ahora toca dar la talla. – Lo picó Emmet que había ido al encuentro de sus hermanos, ya que no quería perderse esa conversación – No dejes el pabellón Cullen mal, eh? – Le dio unos codazos fraternales, alzando las cejas chistoso.

- No te preocupes hermanito… Eso no pasará. – Le contestó sonriendo.

- Con las ganas que se tienen… - Agregó Rose entrando a la conversación – Espero que tengas previsto comprarle otra cama a Bella, jaja! – Rió, haciendo a sus hermanos acompañarla en las risas.

- Mañana sería un día propicio para esa invitación – Comentó Edward. – Espero que Bella se dé cuenta de ello y que tenga tantas ganas de que se de lugar esa cita como yo – Medito en voz alta.

- Y todavía lo dudas…? – Preguntó divertida Rose – No sé como esta noche no ha estallado en llamas, jaja! – Volvió a reír la rubia vampira.

- Cómo lo ves tú cariño – Entró también en el grupo Jasper preguntándole que veía.

Alice se quedó pensativa, intentando ver el futuro próximo. Pero de pronto, su rostro sonriente y feliz, se torno serio. Abrió los ojos como platos y miró para Edward.

- Oh Dios…! – Gimió ante las caras de tensión de sus hermanos, sobre todo de Edward.

- Qué pasa Alice? Qué has visto? – Le preguntó él angustiado.

- Mañana recibiremos visita… Una visita inesperada. – En su voz se veía el lamento y en cierto modo el desagrado ante esa visita. – Los Denali vienen desde Alaska a pasar unos días.

El resto del grupo se quedó pensativo; con los ceños fruncidos por el desconcierto. No entendían el lamento y la irritabilidad de su hermana.

- Bella no va a llevar bien su visita. – Escupió después de unos segundos de silencio. – Y no entiendo por qué… Va a sentirse mal. Agobiada por ellos… Es como si… - Alice buscaba las palabras apropiadas para describir su visión – Como si Bella notase en ellos algo raro y la hiciese estar a la defensiva. Y ya sabéis como es ella de tajante. – Alice meneó la cabeza – Antes de correr el riesgo de no ser lo suficientemente educada y correcta, optará por irse y desaparecer los días que ellos estén aquí.

En aquel momento, Edward no se percató del hecho ocurrido con Bella en el bosque. Acto que comentó al día siguiente con Carlisle llegando ambos a la conclusión de que ella, tras su transformación tendría algún tipo de don.

- Bueno, pues tendremos que estar pendientes de que eso no pase. – Señaló Emmet – No porque ellos vengan, vamos a dejar tirada a Bella… Ni mucho menos – Todos asintieron.

- Yo me encargaré de relajar el ambiente… Aunque he de ser discreto, porque me he fijado de que Bella se ha dado cuenta de que cuando yo ando cerca ella se siente mucho mejor. – Frunció el ceño de preocupación – Ya os comenté que ella me llegó a dar las gracias en una ocasión por ayudarla a relajarse. Bella es muy perspicaz – Señaló de forma seria.

- Pero Alice… algo más as tenido que ver para haber exclamado _Oh, Dios! _- Recordó Edward. El cual no podía leerle la mente a su hermana, ya que la tenía bloqueada para que no indagase.

- Hay dos problemas… Uno, ella va a sentirse excluida, como si no encajara de pronto entre nosotros. Aunque es una mujer muy segura de si misma, el vernos a todos juntos… y sobre todo a las imponentes hermanas Denali, la van a hacer sentirse inferior. Y dos… - Ahora Alice miró directamente hacia Edward – Tú. – El nombrado pestañeó varias veces sorprendido. – Si… tú y Tania.

El resto de los hermanos miraron hacía Edward con el ceño fruncido.

- No me dirás que vas a acostarte con Tania? – Le recriminó Emmet – No le harás semejante putada a Bella! – Exclamó casi hasta enfadado.

- No… no voy a acostarme con Tania… Ni mucho menos. – Se defendió Edward. - Aquello pasó hace casi una década, y se lo dejé muy claro a ella. Era un rollo de cama, nada más. Ella lo aceptó encantada, pero el problema fue cuando después de unos meses no vio ningún progreso entre nosotros. – Explicaba Edward molesto – Ya sabéis la historia… Ella creía que sería capaz de enamorarme y que formalizaríamos la relación como pareja formal; pero no fue así.

- Si… recuerdo que estuvo muy enfadada durante años… Y no solo contigo, a mi no me podía ni ver – Agregó Rose frunciendo la boca – No le gustó nada que saliese a tu defensa, y que le dijera que te dejara en paz… Que no siguiera poniéndose en evidencia como una cualquiera. – Rose meneo su preciosa cabellera en señal de fastidio al recordar aquel hecho.

- Yo solo te digo – Volvió a intervenir Alice dirigiéndose a Edward – Que tengas cuidado. Algo con Tania no le va a gustar nada a Bella. Algún gesto, alguna palabra… Algo va a ver ella entre tú y esa rubita que la va a hacer encresparse como una gata. – Rodó los ojos dándole intensidad a sus palabras.

- Pero igualmente debes tener cuidado con Tania, que no se sienta ofendida y vuelva a pasar lo que aquella vez. – Agregó.

- Sí bueno… a Carlisle no le pareció bien mi actitud para con ella. – Suspiró cansinamente.

- Yo sigo diciendo que el comportamiento de Tania, involucrando a la familia y haciéndonos enfadar entre todos fue infantil. Y mucha culpa la tuvo Carlisle al recriminarte a ti tu comportamiento, cuando tú le dejaste muy claro que solo sería un asunto de cama. – Jasper apoyaba totalmente a su hermano; él había captado de forma sensitiva todo aquel embrollo – Di que te lo advertí, Edward, que captaba de ella sentimientos más románticos de lo que mostraba en realidad.

- Si, lo sé… Y desde entonces he sido mucho más cuidadoso en mis temas de amoríos. – Rodó los ojos fastidiado.

- Bueno, pero en que tiene que tener cuidado Edward? – Preguntó Emmet, ya que el tema había quedado en el aire.

- Tania viene muy zalamera… muy cariñosa. No sé si es que busca volver a enrollarte, o es que va a usar su último cartucho. Un todo por el todo. – Explicaba Alice – Lo que sí sé, es que si te libras de ella, y lo haces bien, te dejará en paz para siempre; eso si te lo puedo decir. Pero para actuar bien con ella, te vas a tener que dejar hacer… - Edward abrió los ojos asustado – Haber… me explico… Ser un poco considerado, dejarte coger por el brazo, hablarle suavemente, ser… agradable con ella, hasta que puedas explicarle a solas que tu corazón está ocupado.

- Bufff… No quisiera estar en tu pellejo – Se burló Emmet. – Veremos a ver como se toma esa arpía el que le des calabazas y encima le digas que te has enamorado de una humana… - Abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas en señal de meditación extrema.

- Si Edward actúa suave con ella, la veo tomándoselo bien. Los Denali saben de Bella por Carlisle, y sé que Eleazar ha comentado a nuestro padre su curiosidad por ella. Así que uniendo cabos, supongo que por eso Tania venga a eso, a usar su último cartucho. En cuanto vea el feeling ente vosotros – Se dirigió a su hermano – Ella se dará cuenta sola, por eso se tomará tan bien las calabazas.

Los hermanos se desperdigaron por la casa, mientras Alice y Jasper anunciaban a sus padres la visita de la mañana.

Si tan solo llegaran unas horas más tarde, Bella no se encontraría de sopetón con ellos, sino que sería de otra forma. Ella iría invitada a conocer a los parientes de los Cullen y se sentiría honrada; especial por ser una comensal de honor.

Pero no, las cosas tenían que complicarse hasta el último extremo. Sobre todo con Edward y Bella, entre los cuales, parecía que ya estaba todo listo. Pero ahora estaba la presencia de Tania de por medio, y después de lo que había sufrido Bella en su momento por Jacob, y posteriormente con el aborto…

En las mentes de los hermanos Cullen, pululaban esas ideas torturándolos y tensándolos hasta el extremo.

Pero no tendrían que esperar mucho, ya que en unas horas, el pastel saldría del horno.


	36. Chapter 36 Reacciones

**CAPITULO 36. REACCIONES**

* * *

><p>La táctica de la ducha no consiguió relajarme ni suavizar mi enfado. Y casi lo peor, mis dudas respecto a lo que pasaría entre esa rubia despampanante y Edward crecían por momentos.<p>

Que sabía que él no era un mojigato… Ya lo tenía asumido. Tampoco yo era una santa; pero había algo raro en la cercanía entre ellos.

Ella estaba agarrada a su brazo como si le fuera la vida en ello, pero sin embargo él se estaba dejando hacer. Las últimas veces que lo había mirado, estaba como escondido entre sus hermanos; usándolos de protección frente a algo… o alguien.

Salí de la ducha con un dolor de cabeza terrible de tanto darle vueltas a las cosas. Porque aunque lo que más me dolía y molestaba era lo acontecido con Edward y esa Tania, los sentimientos que percibí en la cocina me dejaron trastocada.

Era muy similar a lo que sentí en las dos ocasiones en el bosque. Esa sensación de peligro, de ser acechada, de ser una presa frente a un depredador escondido en la maleza.

Pero ni en el bosque había pasado nada fuera de lugar, y mucho menos en la cocina de Carlisle, ya que sus familiares fueron de lo más agradables.

Deseché la idea de volver a ponerme la misma ropa de ayer, así que entré en el vestidor y me puse a revolver. Ellas serían unas rubias de escándalo, pero yo era una morena de armas tomar.

Recordé un maxi jersey que había visto no hacía mucho y que me había encantado, pero no me lo había puesto porque era de una firma carísima y me daba pena estrenarlo. Me pareció la ocasión idónea para hacerle los honores al carísimo y flamante jersey.

Lo acompañé con unas medias marrones tupidas, unos botines bajos estilo camperos y un abrigo beige oscuro de pura lana, precioso.

Cuando sacaba el abrigo de su percha, por supuesto también de firma, me encontré una estantería en la cual no me había percatado nunca. Un estante lleno de bolsos. Por supuesto de varias firmas, a cual más cara.

Seis maxi bolsos de distintos colores y formas, cinco de mano y tres estilo maletín.

Opté por uno de Carolina Herrera, precioso. Era lo más caro que había llevado en toda mí vida.

Me até el pelo en un moño estilo bailarina, pero despeinado, me di un ligero toque de maquillaje, unas gotas de perfume, cogí mi precioso abrigo y mi flamante bolso… Y así, hecha un pincel, me armé de todo mi coraje y mi dignidad y bajé a la cocina; de donde, al acercarme, pude volver a notar el bullicio de gente hablando.

Cogí aire un par de veces, y con una sonrisa muy natural… Entré.

Nada más aparecer a la vista de los allí presentes, todos enmudecieron y se me quedaron mirando.

La primera que vi en cuanto mi vista se centro fue a Alice, la cual me sonreía orgullosa y radiante.

El segundo, Edward, que estaba a su lado y se me quedó mirando embobado; reacción que quería desatar en él y que hizo que mi ego se alzara a las alturas.

_Estoy guapa, eh? Pues quédate con tu resplandeciente rubia. _ Pensé con rabia.

- Cariño, estás guapísima… - Se me acercó Carlisle, el cual deposito un tierno beso en mi coronilla. – El pelo así recogido te queda precioso. Así se puede contemplar mejor tu bello rostro. – Me dedico con orgullo en la voz.

- Por fin… eh? Si no hay mejor cosa que una motivación, verdad? – Me picó Alice acercándoseme para abrazarme de forma cómplice.

Bueno, era normal que se notara. En parte eso era lo que quería. Así que ahora no valía cortarse, por lo que seguí con la cabeza muy erguida.

- Pues te has vestido idónea – Comentó Jasper. Yo alcé las cejas sorprendida por su comentario.

- Si, vaya… ni que lo hubieses adivinado – Sonrió Rose. Yo miré para Carlisle, el cual seguía sonriéndome con orgullo saliéndole a borbotones de los ojos.

- Vamos a ir a comer a Seattle. A un sitio precioso, seguro que te encantará… He pensado en él por ti… - Lo interrumpí.

- Lo siento… de verás – Fingí, y además de Oscar; porque me salió una voz y una carita de pena de lo más reales – Pero tengo unos recados que hacer y después he quedado en subir a la Push, y me quedaré a comer con Billy y Jake; hace tiempo que prometí subir y lo he ido posponiendo. – El golpe de gracia. Miré de soslayo a Edward y se le había desencajado la cara de golpe.

Sabía que le había molestado porque se pasó nerviosamente la mano por el pelo y su mandíbula estaba apretada y tensa.

Eso era lo beneficioso de habernos hecho tantas veces de rabiar; que sabías las reacciones del otro cuando algo le molestaba.

- A la Push? – Me preguntó con notoria molestia Emmet.

- Sí, a la Push. – Respondí sin dar más explicaciones.

- Pero no puedes subir más tarde… U otro día? – Me peguntó suavemente Esme.

- Es que después de comer, Jake bajará para ver como ha quedado la casa. Sé que tiene ganas de verla, así que lo he invitado – Recalqué con toda mi mala fe esa palabra en cuestión. – a pasarse y tomar un café.

Efectivamente, esa palabra dio los frutos esperados. Edward abrió los ojos y me taladro con la mirada, pero yo fui muy hábil y solo lo miré de pasada; pero lo justo y necesario para ver su reacción.

_¿Con que te molesta, eh? A mí también me molesta tu oxigenada amiguita._ _1 a 1, Señor Cullen. _ Pensé sonriendo en mi yo interior.

- Bueno… pues no os entretengo más, hay un paseo hasta Seattle. – Dije con total naturalidad.

- Bella, me da pena que no vengas… Lo íbamos a pasar genial – Se arrimó a mí Emmet como un gatito zalamero. Yo le acaricié la cara y arrimé la mía a su hombro.

- Lo sé osote… otro día, ¿ok? – Le alcé las cejas divertida. Por un momento sentí que mi determinación se venía abajo.

- ¿Pero hoy no se celebraba lo de tu trabajo? – Me preguntó Carmen – Espero que no hayas cambiado tus planes por nosotros… - Dijo con congoja – La verdad es que debimos haber avisado… pero fue todo improvisado, sobre la marcha. – Dijo acercándose un poco.

Inconscientemente, yo me arrimé a Carlisle, el cual frunció el ceño ante mi gesto. Pero no puso mala cara por yo acercarme, si no por algo que yo no veía. Algo que le rondaba la cabeza, como estudiando el ambiente.

- No te preocupes – Dije al fin – Yo ya tenía estos planes de antemano… Vosotros no habéis cambiado nada. Es bonito que la familia se visite – Sonreí con melancolía. Sin darme cuenta, agaché la cabeza con gesto triste.

- Cariño… Ahora, nosotros somos tu familia, no lo olvides. – Me susurró Carlisle levantándome la cara con un dedo.

Al fin conseguí despedirme, pero cuando iba a marcharme con toda mi dignidad intacta, un detalle que se me había pasado por completo, Alice me lo recordó muy oportunamente.

- Bella… Creo que no tardaremos más de dos minutos en volver a verte – Yo me giré, ya que estaba abriendo la puerta de la cocina para irme – Si… lo justo en salir a la calle y darte cuenta de que no tienes coche para volver – Hizo esfuerzos por aguantar la risa – El minuto y medio restante te lo doy para la sarta de maldiciones que van a pasar por tu cabecita. – Sonrió traviesa.

_¡Mierda! El coche._

Apreté los ojos en un gesto de molestia absoluta.

- Vale… - Sonreí, pese a mi voluntad – Llévame a casa anda – Le dije fastidiada, pero divertida.

- Yo no puedo, porque voy a vestirme – La miré con los ojos entornados – Que te lleve alguno de los chicos, que ellos ya están listos. – Me recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, porque veía venir a donde quería llegar.

- Edward... – Lo sabía – Lleva tu a Bella.

El mencionado se movió de forma instantánea. En el fondo, por mucho que me molestase reconocerlo, se veía a un kilómetro que él estaba tan a disgusto en aquella cocina como yo y que cualquier excusa para salir de allí le valdría.

Pasó a mi lado y con cierta timidez me miró y habló.

- ¿Vamos? Ya tengo las llaves aquí. – Me explicó.

Sujetó la puerta para dejarme pasar y nos encaminamos al garaje por la puerta interior.

Bajamos y nos montamos en el coche sin articular ni una sola palabra.

En cuanto estuvimos alejados de la casa, él fue quien rompió el hielo.

- Bella… yo quería comentarte una cosa… - Se le veía nervioso, apretaba el volante con tensión y no quitaba los ojos de la carretera.

- Claro, dime… - Le contesté con un deje de cinismo en la voz. El cual él pasó por alto.

- De mano quería decirte que hoy estas preciosa – Me miró de lado y me dedicó una tímida sonrisa torcida, la que sabía me encantaba.

- Gracias… - le contesté también con el mismo gesto tímido.

- Lo que quería comentarte… Cuando antes entraste en la cocina…

- Ajá…

- Vi que te habías fijado en que Tania tenía su brazo junto al mío…

- La palabra exacta sería enroscado. Atado, ligado, enlazado… esas también valen. Pero "junto", no es el término correcto, Edward – volví a hablarle en el mismo tono cínico de antes.

- Bien… enroscado. – Suspiró pesadamente – Entre ella y yo, hace tiempo hubo un tonteo… Un royo, como se dice hoy en día.

_¿Hoy en día? ¿Y es que tu no eres de hoy en día? Si solo tienes cuatro años más que yo…_ Pensé extrañada.

Para cuando Edward empezó su explicación, ya había aparcado en frente de mi casa, por lo que paró el motor, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró para encararme.

- Bueno… lo dicho, un lio. Solo fue algo… - Me miró con disculpa en los ojos – Sexual. Entre ella y yo llevaba tiempo habiendo una ligera tensión por ese tema, pero yo nunca tuve miras románticas con ella. En su día, siendo más joven e inexperto, me deje encaramelar por su dulzura, aparente – recalcó – y su sensualidad. – Me observó unos segundos, tanteándome – Yo le deje claro desde el principio lo que había, y que no llegaríamos a nada más. Tenía y tengo clarísimo que nunca he sentido por ella un sentimiento que no fuera algo puramente hormonal. – Sonrió como recordando – Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes 18 años y las hormonas piensan por ti. - Yo hice un amago de sonrisa, pero estaba seria y sobre todo tensa. – No voy a entrar ahora en detalles, pero bueno, eso fue el verano antes de ir a la universidad… Ellos y nosotros pasamos dos meses en una propiedad que tienen los Denali para las vacaciones, y cuando el día de despedirnos llegaba, ella… bueno, se empeñó en pensar que había algo más; que lo nuestro no se acababa ahí. Y el problema vino cuando yo le recordé lo que habíamos hablado al principio del verano. Solo un rollo, sin nada más.

Yo escuchaba atentamente; todo mi organismo estaba atenta a cada palabra y a cada gesto de Edward, el cual cuanto más se adentraba en la historia, más tranquilo se le veía. Pero exteriormente, intentaba mostrar un punto de indiferencia. No darle a entender que con su relato se me iba la vida. Sobre todo esperando impaciente el final.

- Ella se lo tomo muy mal. Involucro a la familia, la cual sospechaba que algo había, pero no sabían el qué; alegando que yo la había engañado. Que solo quise pasármelo bien y que la use como entretenimiento estival. – Edward meneo la cabeza con fastidio – No sabes la que se lio… Carlisle se tomo aquello muy mal y estuvo enfadado conmigo bastante tiempo, ya que me culpaba de lo ocurrido. Mis hermanos que sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba se pusieron de mi parte, incluso Rose y Tania llegaron a tener cuatro palabras sonaditas, sus hermanas salieron a defensa de ella… Bueno, que se lio buena! Por culpa de aquello, nuestras familias estuvieron mucho tiempo sin tratarse.

- Y Carlisle te perdono… ¿Así sin más? – Pregunté curiosa.

- Después de tiempo, Carlisle se enteró de como había sido realmente la cosa, y Eleazar y Carmen también, ambas familias nos volvimos a juntar y aquello quedó hablado y esclarecido, confesando Tania que ella había exagerado lo ocurrido… - Suspiro – Pensaba que sería capaz de enamorarme…

- ¿Y no lo hizo? – Pregunté mirándolo con una ceja alzada, arrogante.

- No… Su presunción y coquetería extrema no van conmigo para nada – Contestó seguro de si mismo.

- Bueno… su carácter no te gustará… Pero debe ser muy buena en la cama – Lo solté sin pensar; mi cerebro no atendía a razones. – Porque viendo como se te pegaba, y que tú no hacías nada por apartarla… - Notaba como de mis ojos salían llamaradas de pura rabia y celos.

Debía de reconocer que incluso cuando hace tres años, aquella tarde en la Push, había visto como delante de mis propios ojos, aquella chica se había llevado el amor de mi prometido, no me había dolido y enfurecido tanto como ver a Tania pegada al que yo ya consideraba mi chico.

Y eso me llevó a una rápida deducción: Estaba más enamorada de Edward de lo que creía. Estaba completamente loca por él.

Ese pensamiento, que inundó toda capacidad de raciocinio, me hizo inhalar una fortísima bocana de aire y ponerme nerviosa al extremo.

Edward se quedó completamente parado; abrió los ojos y pestañeó seguido varias veces mirándome fijamente; hasta que acabo dejando entre ver una tímida sonrisa.

- No compensa para nada lo buena que llegue a ser en la cama, lo estúpida e insulsa que es – Me contestó con total tranquilidad sonriéndome – Tengo en perspectiva a otra chica… Bastante más guapa y con un cerebro muy bien amueblado. – Si ya tenía el pulso disparado, en ese momento me quedé al borde del infarto. – Tenía grandes expectativas para esta noche… y la verdad que la visita de mi familia me las ha fastidiado. – Yo abrí los ojos como platos, y el pecho me subía y bajaba erráticamente.

Edward me miró con el rostro relajado. Mostrando esa seguridad que lo caracteriza, y que a mi me vuelve loca.

Pero yo en aquel momento, lo dicho, mi cerebro no razonaba de forma normal. No entendí su mensaje, el cual estaba bastante claro. Y encima de no ver que lo estaba diciendo por mí, yo lo entendí por otro lado, pensando que hablaba de otra persona. De otra mujer.

- ¿No dices nada? – Preguntó Edward después de un par de minutos donde solo se escuchaba mi respiración asmática.

- Que siento mucho que te hayan jodido los planes para echar un polvo esta noche. – Le contesté con rabia y rencor. Mirándolo casi hasta con asco y los ojos aguados.

Él abrió los ojos y su cara se descompuso en una mueca de desconcierto. Pero no le di ni un segundo a contestar, ya que me giré y abrí la puerta del coche con genio.

- Bella… - Me llamó sujetándome de un brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! – Casi le grité, girándome y echándole una mirada envenenada.

Edward me soltó en el acto.

- Me has entendido mal… - Intentó excusarse.

- Lo he entendido perfectamente. – Salí del coche airada y me dirigí a casa con paso ágil.

Puede escuchar como él salía del coche y venía detrás de mí también a paso apresurado.

Me intercepto abriendo la puerta de casa.

- Espera – Volvió a sujetarme del brazo haciéndome girar.

- ¡Qué no me toques! – Volví a casi gritar.

- No te soltaré hasta que no me escuches… Me has entendido mal… Pensé que había sido claro, tú eres una mujer lista y que pilla bien las indirectas – Me dijo meneando la cabeza turbado.

- Ya te he dicho que lo he entendido perfectamente… Y te repito que me sueltes. – Meneé el brazo intentando liberarme. – Vete con tu nueva "adquisición"… - Le solté con rabia.

Edward se quedó parado. Frunció el ceño y un amago de sonrisa cruzó por su cara, pero solo fue un microsegundo, ya que se mostró serio nuevamente, acompañando a su frente arrugada.

- Ahora mismo estás embotada y no entiendes a razones… Cuando te calmes, ya hablaremos… - Se acercó a mi, cortándome la respiración. – Y te aseguro que me vas a escuchar; que no te quepa la menor duda. – Sus palabras y su mirada penetrante no dejaban dudas al respecto.

Me soltó y se fue; dejándome allí plantada como una lechuga. Hasta que reaccioné y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando embobada para él y mi dignidad salió a relucir, así que alzando una ceja y levantando la cabeza entre en casa.

Como había dicho, subí a la Push; pero fui de improvisto. Lo de la invitación era un embuste solo con ánimo de molestar a Edward.

Pero aunque no había avisado, todos se alegraron de mi visita.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa, que en casa de Billy también estaba su futura nuera.

Me quedé de piedra cuando al bajarme del coche, salió Jake a recibirme y justo detrás de él, salió ella. Nessy.

- Holaaa… Bellaaa… - Me saludó muy efusiva y cariñosa. Llegando a mi posición, adelantando a su prometido y tirándose a mis brazos – Qué bien que hayas subido.

- Hola Nessy… - Devolví el saludo y el abrazo.

Jacob que contemplaba la escena, sonreía complacido; pero en el trasfondo de su mirada podía ver una ligera tensión.

- ¿Qué tal? Te veo muy recuperada… - Me saludó él con sendos besos. Yo la verdad esperé a su reacción antes de dar ningún paso.

- Pues si, ya estoy perfectamente. Solo ha sido un susto. – Le sonreí.

Mientras, Nessy nos observaba intrigada. Ella no sabía nada de lo que le había contado a Jake; él había guardado en secreto lo de mi "enfermedad".

- He estado malita… - Sonreí divertida, dirigiéndome a ella – Me detectaron un bulto en la matriz y me lo han quitado. – Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – Tranquila, solo ha sido un susto; al final tampoco era tan malo como parecía de principio. – Le expliqué, suavizando así su gesto.

- Bufff… Menos mal… Y vaya susto, ¿verdad? – Decía conmocionada. – Cómo no nos dijiste nada, hubiésemos ido a verte al hospital. ¿Has estado sola todo el tiempo? – Preguntó con el rostro desencajado.

- No… no he estado en el hospital. – Ella parpadeo seguido sorprendida – He pasado la convalecencia en casa del Dr. Cullen – Abrió los ojos como platos; miró de reojo a Jacob para acabar mirando hacía el suelo.

Yo fruncí el ceño sorprendida por su reacción. Hasta ella tenía algo en contra de los Cullen.

Carlisle me había dicho el día del funeral de mi padre que eran trifulcas arraigadas, temas hormonales de los chicos. Pero con veintitantos años y viendo que el problema abarcaba a la familia y a quien todavía no lo era, no me parecía que fuera una riña de chicos.

Esto traía cola, y tenía que descubrir lo que pasaba entre ambas familias.

Después de comer, el resto de los chicos se acercaron a saludarme. Pasamos un rato todos juntos de lo más agradable y divertido, contándonos anécdotas de estos tres años de distanciamiento.

He de reconocer que aun estando Nessy allí, me sentí bastante bien. De vez en cuando me venía algún pensamiento inoportuno a la mente, sobre todo del aborto, pero pude mantenerlos perfectamente a raya.

Ya se hacía de noche, así que comencé a despedirme.

- Espero que bajéis un día hasta casa y así veías como quedaron las reformas, ¿ok? – Los invité. Me acerqué un poco a Nessy, sonriente. – Y tú también estás invitada… Por si tenías alguna duda, ¿de acuerdo? – Ella me devolvió una sonrisa que podría iluminar un país entero.

- No sé que prisas tienes… Aunque es de noche todavía no son ni las siete de la tarde. – Se quejó Quil

- Ya lo sé… - Sonreí – Pero mira… – Alcé la cabeza al cielo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron varios de los chicos a la vez mirando al infinito. - Está la noche totalmente despejada.

- Si… pero hay luna llena – Sonreí traviesa – Hoy salen los hombres lobo… ¡Uhhhh! – Gesticulé con sorna. – A ver si me voy a topar con uno… Porque dicen que te embrujan para seducirte y luego morderte… jajaja! – Reí de mi propia broma.

- Eso son los vampiros… No los hombres lobo – Contestó Jacob muy serio.

- Bueno… pues también, que los vampiros salen de noche. – Contesté airada, siguiendo la nota bromista.

- No todos salen de noche… - Contestó Seth, ante la mirada de reproche de Jacob.

Aquí se me estaba escapando algo. Jake no miraba así sin motivo. Era una mirada muy particular de él.

Lo dicho, tendría que indagar porque la curiosidad estaba empezando a matarme.

Al fin nos despedimos y yo me fui cavilando como una niña curiosa y traviesa cual sería el motivo de la enemistad entre ambas familias, y porqué el comportamiento extraño de Jacob en determinados momentos.

Llegué a casa y la calefacción ya había arrancado gracias al temporizador. Estos avances eléctricos eran increíbles. Ya estaba empezando a saborear el ponerme cómoda, en el calor de la casa, con mi cenita devorándome el ordenador jugando a ese juego que me había recomendado Alice hacía unos días.

Cuando subía las escaleras dispuesta a ponerme el pijama, alguien picó en mi puerta sobresaltándome.

- Bella… Abre, soy Alice – Anunció desde la calle.

- Qué haces… - Tuve que cambiar el tiempo verbal ya que no estaba sola. Allí estaban también Rose, Emmet, Jasper y las primas de ellos, Irina y Kate. Tania no, por supuesto. Y Edward tampoco – Hacéis aquí? – Pregunté.

Todos pasaron dentro de casa. Era una noche cálida, pero no los iba a dejar fuera, básicamente por educación.

- Pues venimos a proponerte una cosa… - Comenzó Alice con cara de ratón. Yo alcé una ceja en respuesta – Y como sabía que por teléfono iba a costarme un riñón convencerte… Pues dije que venía… Y al final se han apuntado todos para hacer más presión. – Sonrió divertida.

- Bufff Alice… - Empecé a quejarme.

- Buff nada! – Me cortó Emmet. – Ya verás como el plan te mola un montón. – Decía animado.

- Verás… Cenamos en casa, hacemos una buena sesión de chapa y pintura y después nos vamos a bailar a un pub nuevo que hay en Port Ángeles. Nos lo vamos a pasar geniallll! – Exclamó divertida, ante la cara sonriente de todos.

- No te negarás, ¿verdad? ¿No nos dejaras plantados como hoy al medio día? – Preguntó Emmet con una cara de angelito que rompería el corazón de una estatua.

Todos comenzaron a decir lo bien que lo íbamos a pasar, que nos divertiríamos muchísimo y que nos prepararíamos las chicas juntas…

La verdad es que el plan sonaba genial. Así que no pude ni quise negarme.

- Está bien… iré. – Dije sonriente.

Dicho y hecho. Alice no me dio tiempo más que a coger el bolso. Ni siquiera me dejó llevar el coche, ya que ellos habían venido en dos y había sitio más que de sobra.

Y justo cuando Jasper arrancó en dirección a la casa Cullen, el corazón me palpito haciéndome sentir que esa sería una gran noche.

**No hay mayor motivación que los celos, ¿verdad?**

**Y al final han convencido a Bella para una noche de fiesta... **

**En el próximo capi, veremos a ver que ocurre con esa noche "loca".**

**Besosssssss y gracias por los rewies**


	37. Chapter 37 Mi perspectiva eres tu

**CAPITULO 37. TU ERES MI ESPECTATIVA**

Legamos a la casa Cullen y Carlisle y Esme salieron a recibirme entusiasmados con que no me hubiese negado.

- Ya verás como lo pasáis todos genial – Me dijo Esme abrazándome por los hombros – Y pasa de Tania, no le prestes demasiada atención… - Me susurró – Tiene un egocentrismo bastante alto – Me guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Al llegar, Tania estaba en la cocina ayudando con la cena a Esme y a Carmen, mientras Carlisle y Eleazar estaban en el despacho del primero.

Edward debía estar en su habitación. Echo que comprobé en seguida.

- Chicos, voy a subir a ponerme unas zapatillas y algo más cómodo. Si sigo de tacones, luego me reventaran los pies – Les informé.

- Claro… te esperamos en el salón, ya que Esme y Carmen no nos quieren en la cocina. – Sonrió Rose.

Hice lo dicho y subí a mi dormitorio para ponerme más cómoda. Aun faltaba tiempo para cenar y empezar a prepararnos, así que opté por eso, por ponerme ropa y calzado más ligero.

Nada más entrar en el hall de mi cuarto, la fragancia de Edward me llegó de golpe. Eso confirmaba mi suposición de que estaba en su dormitorio.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, noté como la suya se movía. Pero haciéndome completamente la loca, entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Me fui al vestidor y me quité la ropa que llevaba y me puse un chándal y unas zapatillas de andar por casa.

Salí, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible con la puerta; lo que menos me apetecía era encontrarme con Edward, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaríamos ninguno de los dos.

Lo dicho, salí escopetada para abajo a reunirme con el resto de los chicos, y cual fue mi sorpresa que él, Edward, ya estaba allí con los demás.

- ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? – Propuso Emmet – Todavía falta bastante para la cena.

Todos asentimos. Así que después de debatir un rato, optamos por jugar a las películas. Era uno de mis juegos favoritos.

Hicimos dos grupos, donde por supuesto Tania, escogió el grupo de Edward; yo, muy digna, escogí el contrario.

Durante más de una hora, estuvimos jugando pasándolo en grande; quitando alguna leve tensión entre Tania y yo, porque le adiviné todas las películas que ella representaba.

Esme y Carmen nos llamaron a cenar y todos muy obedientes, nos fuimos al comedor. Hoy éramos más y había invitados, así que por primera vez para mí, estrenamos el gran comedor que había junto al salón.

Rose lo había decorado con varios centros de flores y unas velas, dejando la mesa preciosa.

- Vaya Rose… Has decorado la mesa preciosa. Como en una revista de decoración – La felicité.

- Ese es mi trabajo, Bella. Decorar – Sonrió agradecida por el cumplido.

Cenamos en una gran armonía. Debía de reconocer que me encontraba bastante más cómoda entre la familia Denali que esta mañana. Menos con Tania, por supuesto, pero con ella había otros motivos muy distintos.

Ya no tenía esa sensación de peligro, de miedo… No estaba igual de placentera que con los Cullen, pero supuse que sería a consecuencia del cariño que a estas alturas ya les tenía, y que a los Denali no los conocía nada más que de unas horas.

Pero igualmente, nunca había sido una persona que destacara por tímida y retraída, por lo que me extrañaba mi comportamiento y mis sensaciones con ellos.

- Venga chicos… O mejor dicho, chicas, hay que ir preparándose. – Anunció Alice – Era bueno llegar antes de las doce, así podremos encontrar sitio para poder sentarnos.

Dicho y hecho. Las chicas nos levantamos y nos fuimos hacía el dormitorio de Alice, la cual había despejado su tocador para que entráramos todas.

Yo miraba para todos lados y me encontraba algo desubicada. Las demás cogieron sus neceseres y buscaron un huequito de espejo para poder maquillarse. Y yo me quedé plantada como una hortaliza sin saber como hacer.

- Ven Bella… tu y yo nos iremos a tu habitación – Rose me agarró de una mano y tiró de mí – Allí estaremos más cómodas. Te dejaré espectacular, ya verás. – Me sonrió – Esa… Tania – escupió con rabia – No te hará de menos… - Frunció la boca en un gesto de completa molestia

Primero nos metimos en mi vestidor. Lógicamente antes de maquillarte, es bueno saber que atuendo vas a llevar.

- Rose… no quiero ir de zorrón – La avisé – Si ella lo es, es su problema… Yo quiero ir bonita, sexy… pero siendo yo misma. – Rose me miró y sin previo aviso me dio un abrazo; yo me quedé sorprendidísima por su reacción, pero en el fondo, complacida.

- Por eso me encantas… Porque eres natural. Porque no te dejas influir por nada ni nadie. Para ser tan joven, a veces parece que tengas una vida muy larga vivida – Meditó.

- Es que tengo mucho vivido, Rose – Le contesté frunciendo la boca en un gesto triste.

Nos pusimos a buscar entre las perchas hasta que di con el modelo escogido. Era perfecto.

. /_I_

Un vestido a tres capas, plisado en un tono oro viejo muy oscuro, haciendo unos discretos visos negros. Lo justo de escotado, lo justo de corto. Tenía un movimiento perfecto y el tacto de la tela era como se esperaba al verlo, un suave y fino raso. Por su puesto, de firma y carísimo.

- Te doy la enhorabuena – Me felicitó Rose – Nunca te he visto salir de fiesta, pero no sé… creo que serás muy tú. El cambio en su justa medida que hacemos las mujeres cuando nos "preparamos en serio" – Asintió a sus palabras meneando su rubio pelo. Orgullosa de mi elección.

- Y ya tengo los zapatos – Le dije mostrándole mi elección.

- Perfectossss! Esos peet toes de Jimmy Choo, son preciosos. – Volvió a alabarme.

La verdad que los zapatos eran divinos. Dorados, un poquito más claros que el vestido, con un tacón de 9 cm y una plataforma de dos.

Y para rematar, una cartera de mano cuadrada, en negro. Para resaltar el conjunto.

- Dúchate y lávate el cabello con este champú – Me señaló un bote en concreto – No te des mascarilla ni nada, de acuerdo? – Yo voy a ir preparándome. Aplícate cremas y esas cosas… Así me darás a mí tiempo – Sonrió; y guiñándome un ojo salió por la puerta a todo correr.

Hice lo que me mandó, y la verdad que la ducha me sentó de fábula. El champú que me indicó olía exquisito, muy parecido a mi perfume, solo que un poco más floral; lo justo para el olor del cabello.

Me apliqué crema en la cara y en el cuerpo. Y una que tenía especial para los pies, que los ayudaba a estar descansados y relajados.

Justo cuando ya me estaba poniendo la ropa interior, Rose apareció en mi habitación otra vez.

- Guauuuu Roseeee! – La alabé – Estás espectacular, viéndote a ti… Quien va a fijarse en nadie más! – Exclamé orgullosa de mi Rose.

Llevaba un vestido corto, cortísimo, en encaje negro, haciendo un efecto de gris. El escote era en forma de corazón y no demasiado pronunciado. Y con hilo grueso negro, hacía sugerentes formas a lo largo del escaso vestido.

- Gracias… Eres muy amable – Sonrió casi con timidez – Pero hoy la que vas a destacar cuando acabemos entre las dos, vas a ser tu. – Me aseguró.

Nos miramos cómplices unos segundos y nos sonreímos compinches.

- Bien, ya estás duchadita y encremada, - Sonrió – Y ya tenemos el conjunto, así que sé perfectamente como maquillarte – Anunció Rose llevándome al baño. Oriento las luces del espejo del tocador y se puso manos a la obra. – No voy a darte mucho color… Solo un toque muy suave de dorado y lo que haré será remarcar tus preciosos ojos en negro ahumado. Estarás sensacional. – Me explicó emocionada.

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSfbA0jC6sjY7eVDlU4il5GMgXuAi2rUHq_WcVeOQ zKx6Ri88c26w

La verdad es que hay que reconocer que fue rapidísima. No me tuvo mil horas allí sentada muriéndome. En cuestión de una hora, me tenía maquillada y peinada.

- El peinado así… con la melena tan preciosa que tienes, debes lucirla de mil formas distintas. Hoy liso… que se vea lo largo y sedoso que lo tienes, pero con un toque de rizos abiertos en las puntas… para darle ese toque despeinado. – Me explicó. – Te dará un toque de dulzura que contrastará con lo felino del maquillaje. – Iba relatándome mientras me alisaba el pelo con gran soltura.

No me dejó verme hasta que estuve completamente lista. Con el vestido y los zapatos puestos.

Cuando vi el reflejo que me devolvía el espejo, me quedé estupefactada. Ya había salido muy puesta en otras ocasiones, con mis amigas de la universidad, pero tan exquisita como hoy, nunca.

A parte, claro está, que jamás había salido con una indumentaria de firma y tan cara.

- Estás preciosa, en serio – Me aduló Rose con el rostro lleno de ternura. – Y no porque yo te haya ayudado… Si el material base no es bueno… Por mucha chapa y pintura que le hagas… - Sonrió divertida.

- Gracias Rose, eres genial, en serio! – Y sin pensarlo, la abracé con un cariño infinito.

- Vaya… ¿momento abrazo y no me llamáis? – Esa era sin duda nuestra Alice.

Me giré para mirarla y se quedó completamente pasmada; con una grandísima sonrisa en los labios que le cruzaba su hermosa cara.

Ella vestía un vestido de flecos, en rosa palo, que ataba con un fino tirante al cuello, dejando su esbelta espalda al aire. Estaba encantadora, a la par que sexy.

- Estas guapísima Alice… - Le dije mirándola entusiasmada.

- La que está preciosísima eres tú… - Sonrió de forma traviesa mientras seguía sin apartar la mirada de mí – Sé de uno que va a quedarse muerto cuando te vea. – Alzó las cejas cómplice, mientras yo hice un mohín mostrando mi total desinterés. Gesto que ella acompañó meneando la cabeza.

Oímos a los chicos llamarnos desde abajo, diciéndonos que éramos unas tardonas, eso nos hizo reaccionar a la vez que echar unas risas cómplices.

- Venga, vamos… Están todos abajo esperándonos. – Rose me tendió un abrigo negro.

- ¿Pensabas ir sin esto? – Rió divertida ante mi cara rara. No había caído en el abrigo, todo sea dicho. – Antes miré en tu armario y no vi ningún abrigo que me pareciera oportuno para salir tan vestida, así que te dejo uno mio.

Doblé el abrigo en el antebrazo y las tres, listas para comernos el mundo salimos rumbo a pasar una velada que prometía de lo más entretenida.

Bajamos las escaleras, y justo, en la última tanda antes de llegar al hall, todos los presentes se giraron para mirarnos.

_No te pongas nerviosa. Haz como si nadie te estuviera mirando. No te inmutes por su forma de mirarte. Saborea este momento. _ Pensé enfundándome ánimos a mí misma.

Y lo dicho, bajé las escaleras como una estrella de cine. Pude ver las miradas aprobatorias y llenas de orgullo de los Cullen incluso de los Denali, a excepción de una persona, la cual me miraba con soberbia… y ver como por un segundo, a Edward se le caía la baba.

Pues esa noche iba a sufrir… Ese era mi objetivo primordial.

- Guauuuu… hoy no te puedo llamar enana, porque sería estropear el momento – Me dijo Emmet ayudándome a bajar el último escalón. – Estás… preciosa – Y me miró con mucho cariño.

- Si Bella, Emmet no ha podido escoger un adjetivo más apropiado. Preciosa… Radiante – Me alabó dándome un beso en el dorso de la mano como un caballero, ante mi mirada sonriente y complacida.

- A mi se me ocurre otro… - Agregó Carlisle – Bella… Tu nombre lo dice todo – Carlisle siempre con las palabras apropiadas. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente. – Pasarlo bien… y cuidar de nuestra Bella. – Yo lo miré y menee la cabeza.

Los Denali también me echaron unos cuantos piropos, menos Tania, que yo les devolví gustosa. Cada vez me sentía más tranquila entre ellos. Ya que parecían tan agradables y cariñosos como los Cullen.

- Bueno, ¿llevamos dos coches o tres? – Preguntó Emmet. Antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar a nadie, Edward se adelantó.

- Tres… Así iremos más holgados. – Se explicó, algo tajante.

Nadie objetó nada al respecto.

Bajamos al garaje; Edward se acercó a su Volvo, Jasper cogió el mercedes y Emmet el Bmw. Por supuesto, yo esperé a ver donde iba Tania, aunque lo suponía más que de sobra, para ir en otro coche distinto al de ella.

Era una actitud algo infantil, pero los celos me podían. Y eso que Edward me había explicado que no le interesaba para nada… Que tenía otra chica en perspectiva. No le di más vueltas al tema para no avinagrarme la cara.

Antes de que llegara a dar ningún paso hacía ningún coche, Edward me habló; más bien me impuso.

- Bella… Tú conmigo – Ordenó.

Cuando iba a quejarme, me di cuenta de que los otros dos coches ya estaban arrancando. Esto había sido una estratagema de las chicas; al llegar, las mataría. Porque no solo iba a compartir coche con Edward, si no también con Tania.

_Estupendo, los tres encerrados en un coche durante media hora… Empezamos bien la noche. _Pensé fastidiada.

Y el gran dilema… Quien iba delante con Edward?

Sencilla solución: Yo.

Pasé al lado de Tania, la cual estaba llegando a la puerta del copiloto, la miré y con mi cara más angelical, le expliqué.

- Yo voy delante. Lo siento, pero atrás me mareo, y más por la noche. – Ella iba a rebatirme, pero no la deje – Imagino que no querrás ir oliendo a vómito todo el camino, porque eso es lo que me pasa… Que siempre acabo vomitando, y encima sin darme tiempo a avisar… - Dejé la frase en el aire. Ella frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás dejándome pasar a mí.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto con cara de satisfacción, la cual Edward me vio de lleno. Yo giré la cara hacía él, y sin cortarme lo más mínimo, le alcé una ceja de una forma muy cómplice a la par que le echaba la primera miradita de la noche.

Él me sonrió y me miró diciéndome claramente_: Entro al juego. _

Arrancamos y el silencio predominaba el ambiente, y según pasaban los segundos iba poco a poco cargándose de tensión. Se notaba que ninguno de los tres sabía de decir; que a nadie se le ocurría nada para romper un poco el ambiente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, viendo que nadie se decidía a decir nada, subí el volumen al equipo de música. Edward llevaba una música lenta y tranquila. Eso es lo que menos me apetecía escuchar ahora mismo.

- Edward… - lo llamé – ¿No tienes otra música? No vamos de funeral, vamos a bailar – Le dije mirándolo sonriente, con una "miradita" ladeada.

- Claro, dale a ese botón y vete pasando las carpetas. Es un equipo de memoria interna, no de CD's – Me explicó.

Sin cortarme, me puse a darle como una loca a todas las carpetas buscando alguna que tuviera música fiestera.

En mi búsqueda me encontré con una carpeta que me llamó la atención sobre las demás. La tenía identificada como "Bella".

Me quedé con el dedo clavado en el botón y mi corazón dio un brinco haciéndome casi hasta contraerme.

Sabía que Edward estaba mirándome, pero yo no tuve valor para girarme hacía él.

Pinché sobre "mi" carpeta y la abrí para ver que música tenía allí guardada.

La primera canción que sonó, fue mi nana. Tuve que apretar los ojos un segundo y controlar la respiración para no ahogarme.

Seguí pasando y allí tenía guardadas muchas de mis canciones favoritas. Canciones que yo había puesto en el equipo de música de mi dormitorio cuando estaba convaleciente por el aborto. Y otras muchas que había mencionado en algunas ocasiones.

Al final me giré, pero hacía la ventanilla y respiré profundamente. Estaba impactada y maravillada, a la par que sorprendida. No entendía que quería decir con eso. Si tenía otra chica en perspectiva, para que tiene una carpeta con mi música favorita…

Y como un jarro de agua fría… la respuesta llegó clara a mi mente.

_Yo era su expectativa de esa noche _

Como pude ser tan absolutamente obtusa de no darme cuenta… Sin poder contenerme, me giré en su dirección y con los ojos como platos, lo miré. Me lo comí, lo devoré, lo amé… todo con la intensidad de mis ojos.

Él, sin mirarme, sonrió. Torcido. Mi sonrisa por excelencia. Y me la estaba dedicando exclusivamente a mí.

- Vas a poner alguna… - Intervino Tania – O vas a seguir pasándolas? Porque a este paso llegaremos a Port Ángeles sin escuchar nada – Su tono tenía un cierto fastidio, pero he de reconocer que no lo dijo de malas formas.

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire y le di al botón una vez más. La que saliese se quedaría.

Y cual fue?... Everything I do, de Bryan Adams.

En cuanto la letra comenzó, no lo pude evitar y acompañé la música haciendo un dueto cantando muy bajito.

Al poco, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando Edward me acompañó haciendo un trio. Una cosa más para enamorar a una mujer: Un hombre que se sabe la letra de una de las canciones más románticas de la historia.

Justo en la ultima frase, donde el cantante la recita con tanto sentimiento, ambos la cantamos de la misma forma, pero mirándonos.

Nuestros ojos se volvieron cristalinos y sensuales. Sin importarnos el hecho de que estábamos acompañados.

Al acabar la letra, yo no pude seguir aguantándole la mirada y tuve que bajar la cabeza. Los sentimientos que en ese momento se invadieron eran poderosos; capaces de mover mundos. Si hubiésemos ido solos en el coche, hubiera obligado a Edward a parar en el arcén y le hubiese dado un beso tan cargado de amor y sensualidad que lo habría echo estallar en llamas.

Pero no… No íbamos, desgraciadamente, solos en el coche.

Mientras pensaba eso, me pareció ver a Edward hacer un movimiento con la cabeza, como si asintiera a algo. Pero allí nadie había dicho nada. Que yo oyera, claro.

La siguiente canción era más movida, más acorde al momento y a la situación. Eso hizo que pudiera respirar tranquila y relajarme.

- Esta también os la sabéis o tendremos otro dueto? – Preguntó Tania… ¿sonriendo?

- Bueno, saber me la sé… Pero no estropearé la canción poniéndome a canturrear – Le contesté con voz divertida.

- Bueno mujer… no es que la hayas estropeado… La verdad es que tienes una voz muy dulce. Cántala si quieres, no me importa.

Iba con la vista puesta hacía delante, así que sabía que no me veía, por lo que pude gesticular mi sorpresa ante su piropo a gusto.

¿Tania regalándome un piropo? ¿Que había pasado que yo me había perdido?

Escuchamos otra canción más y cuando me quise dar cuenta, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

- Bajaros aquí – Pidió Edward – Voy a aparcar. – Y como un caballero nos dejó en la puerta del pub.

Allí nos encontramos con el resto de las chicas, a las cuales sus chóferes también las habían dejado en la puerta mientras ellos aparcaban.

En unos minutos, nos reunimos todos y entramos. La entrada al local, de todos, corrió por parte de Edward, que nos invitó sin dar opción a quejas.

El local era una pasada. Moderno, con varias barras, dos pistas, luz tenue, menos en las pistas que las luces brillan en movimiento y algo que me gustaba es que tenían aire acondicionado. Era enorme.

- ¡Es una pasada! – Le comenté a Alice – Me encanta.

- Si, la verdad es que está genial. Los anteriores dueños lo tenían algo distinto, menos aprovechado y moderno… Pero ahora, con la reforma que le han hecho ha quedado estupendo. – Comentó ella satisfecha.

Dejamos los abrigos y los bolsos en el guarda ropa y escogimos una mesa muy cerca de la pista; elegimos una amplia con sillones para todos. Ya que no eran sillas, sino una especie de butacones en cuero, unos blancos y otros negros. Todo muy coqueto y compasado.

Los chicos fueron a pedir y nos pusimos a charlar animadamente durante un rato. Poco a poco el local fue llenándose y la música animándose; y de paso animándonos a nosotros.

- Bueno, qué… pensáis quedaros ahí plantados, ¿o vamos a salir a mover el body? – Picó Emmet.

- Ya ves… La edad que no perdona… Jaja - Contesté yo riéndome.

- Pues tu, por hablar… Vas a estrenar la pista conmigo – Emmet tiró de mis manos levantándome de un golpe – Veamos la juventud de ese bonito cuerpo. – No me hice de rogar demasiado, ya que estaba muerta por salir a bailar y lucir el conjunto que me había puesto.

Justo cuando estábamos entrando en la pista, cambió la música; salsa. La primera, "Suavemente". Perfecta para bailar.

- Bueno enana… Veamos como te mueves – Emmet me guiñó un ojo y nos colocamos en posición.

Empezamos suave, como la canción, acompasándonos. Tanteándonos mutuamente, hasta que Emmet ya me cogió el ritmo y comenzamos a movernos con soltura.

Parecía que hubiésemos bailado juntos desde siempre. Nos complementábamos a la perfección. Los giros, los pasos… Todo. Y lo increíble era la fuerza y la soltura con la que él me cogía, infundiéndome valor en los giros. En poco tiempo, la gente se abrió para hacernos un círculo.

En uno de los giros, pude ver como los miembros de nuestro grupo, también estaban en la pista mirándonos y vitoreándonos.

Emmet y yo bailamos un par de piezas más, hasta que necesité un respiro y beber algo. Fuimos juntos a la mesa mientras el grupo seguía bailando, riéndonos y picándonos. Tenía tanta sed, que me bebí lo que me quedaba de copa de un trago. De la segunda copa que llevaba ya.

Comenzó a sonar una súper actual de Jennifer López y Alice me hizo gestos de que fuera con ellos. Habían echo un coro y bailaban suelto. Yo me puse entre Alice y Rose; justo enfrente de mí: Edward que no me quitaba ojo.

Como hacía tanto tiempo que no bebía nada, el haberme metido la mitad de la segunda copa de un trago comenzaba a hacerse notar. Me encontré desinhibida, coqueta y sexy. Y más, teniendo los ojos de Edward clavados en todo mi cuerpo.

¿Quería ver mi cuerpo? Pues empezaría por ver como me movía. Iba a calentarlo como una olla exprés.

Junto con Alice y Rose comenzamos a movernos súper sexis, pero sin pasarnos. Riéndonos y bailando a nuestro compás. Estábamos pasándolo genial.

Y para mi agrado extremo, comienza a sonar una de David Guetta, del cual me chiflaban todas sus canciones. Y esta, en particular, me parecía de lo más sexy.

Todas las chicas nos pusimos a contornearnos ante las miradas de los chicos; los nuestros y los que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Que empezaron a babear como caracoles.

Justo cuando uno de esos chicos se me acercaba con intenciones de cogerme para bailar, más bien, refrotarnos, ya que esa canción era muy propicia para ello, Emmet se interpuso y me cogió por atrás haciéndome bailar con él. Pero ralentice el ritmo, ya que me daba apuro siendo él.

- Que no te de corte… Somos como hermanos… Menea ese culo como antes – Me susurró al oído, ante mi sonrisa traviesa – Se de uno que se le estaban saliendo los ojos, jajaja! – Rió de su propia gracia.

Miré hacía Rose mordiéndome el labio, dudando. Y ella me dio su autorización para que me restregara contra su marido, sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo cómplice.

Así que así hicimos. Comenzamos a movernos de forma sensual… tentadora y hasta lasciva. Seguía manteniéndome de espaldas a él, así que la forma de bailar no podía ser más morbosa.

De pronto, me dio la vuelta y me dejó caer de espaldas, alzándome una pierna, acariciándome el muslo que quedó completamente a la vista.

Aunque eran movimientos casi hasta íntimos… Los dos estamos pasándolo en grande, riéndonos a carcajadas.

Paramos un momento para tomar otra copa, la cual yo me bebí de tres tragos. El ejercicio físico me estaba haciendo acalorarme y tener una sed horrible.

- Guauuu Bella… como achicas – Me picó Jasper – Pero cuidadito… - Me advirtió alzando las cejas divertido. – Luego se hacen tonterías – Me picó carcajeándose.

Las chicas hicimos un descanso para ir al baño y retocarnos, menos Tania, que había ido a pedir junto con los chicos. Cuando las mire en la luz del baño, ellas estaban impolutas mientras yo tenía las mejillas coloradas y la raya negra se me había movido hacía las ojeras. ¿Cómo podía ser?

- Ven, que te voy a retocar un poco – Rose sacó un pequeño neceser de su bolso de mano y en cuatro pasadas me dejo prácticamente como cuando salimos de casa.

Volvimos a la pista donde nos esperaban los chicos haciendo el tonto. Ya eran más de las tres de la madrugada y el local estaba en su punto álgido.

Justo al llegar, sonó una de mis canciones favoritas… Preciosa, dulce, romántica y con un toque sensual. "Yo te esperaré"

No sé por qué, pero me quedé completamente parada; inmóvil como si me hubiesen pegado los pies al suelo.

Entonces, unos brazos que reconocí al instante, me rodeador la cintura por detrás.

- Me concederás esta, ¿verdad? – Me susurró Edward al oído – Creo que es idónea. – Noté su sonrisa en mi oreja. Su aliento me hizo estremecer. – Sé que te encanta… y a mí, también.

Sus manos, primeramente puestas en mi cintura, fueron deslizándose por mi cuerpo hasta mis caderas; las pegó a las suyas y comenzó a mecernos.

Fue bajándolas, acariciándome en su recorrido, por mis muslos, cadera, cintura, y costillas. Cuando conseguí reaccionar, yo eché las mías hacía atrás, y también le recorrí las caderas y los muslos.

Mientras, metía su cara entre mi cuello y clavícula, exhalando su aliento frío sobre mi piel caliente, haciéndome estremecer.

Justo cuando llegó el estribillo me dio la vuelta con un giro estudiado, y me rodeo la espalda con sus brazos, posando las manos donde la susodicha pierde su nombre. Yo fui subiendo las mías por su torso, por su pecho, ascendiendo hasta enroscarlas en su cuello, pegando mi cuerpo lo máximo humanamente posible al suyo, el cual se movió para que encajásemos perfectamente.

Nos mecimos al ritmo de la deliciosa canción, entrando en nuestra propia burbuja. Edward escondió su cara en mi cuello inhalando mi perfume, apretándome aun más contra él, mientras yo apoyaba mi cara en su pecho.

Justo cuando la canción estaba acabando, Edward movió la cara y me regaló un tierno beso en la frente, mirándome con una ternura infinita.

- Ya pillaste lo que te dije en el coche cuando te deje en casa, ¿eh? – Me susurró.

Yo alcé la cabeza y lo miré saliéndome el romanticismo por los ojos, meneando levemente la cabeza, afirmando.

Nuestra canción acabó y comenzó otra que me encantaba, en plan salsa. Iba a soltarme de Edward, ya que no lo veía bailando este tipo de música, cuando me sujetó y me atrajo hacía él otra vez.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Me dijo divertido – ¿O piensas que yo no sé bailar esto? – Preguntó fingiendo molestia. Yo me encogí de hombros, picándolo.

Y con más soltura y cierta delicadeza que Emmet, sobre todo porque entre nosotros había una complicidad distinta, Edward me puso a danzar por la pista. Si con Emmet había sido genial, con Edward fue inigualable. Esta, estaba siendo una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Y no me había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba una noche de diversión así.

La noche pasaba, eran más de las cuatro y yo ya empezaba a estar rota. No habíamos parado prácticamente nada desde que habíamos llegado.

Las chicas salimos un momento a tomar el aire, y no se muy bien como, Tania y yo nos quedamos separadas de las demás. Aunque creo que fue sobradamente premeditado.

- Bella – Me llamó sobresaltándome – Quisiera hablar una cosa contigo, si me permites. – Venía de lo más mansa. Por un momento pensé que estaba borracha; pero no… Como el resto del grupo ni se había inmutado de la bebida, del calor, del esfuerzo físico… De nada.

- Claro, dime. – Le contesté cordial.

- Quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento contigo cuando nos presentaron en la cocina. – Me quedé pasmada – Sé que Edward te ha contado lo que pasó entre nosotros aquel verano – Me miró esperando mi afirmación – Y como él supuso, vine a gastar mi último cartucho. Eleazar nos habló de ti por mediación de Carlisle… y en la última conversación que tuvieron, al colgar, mi tío conjeturó que entre vosotros podría surgir algo. Él soltero y tú joven, preciosa e inteligente… Y encima, la niña de los ojos de Carlisle. – Sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto – Eso me hizo saltar la alarma… tenía que veros con mis propios ojos. Por eso el viaje fue tan de improvisto. – Hizo una pausa para darme tiempo a asimilar toda la información. Después de un minuto, continuo su relato – Edward fue muy educado y cortés conmigo… Mucho más de lo que realmente merecía, la verdad. Dejó que me acercará a él y lo tanteara, pero cuando tú entraste en la cocina, fue como si lo que lo mantuviese en equilibrio en la tierra hubiese aparecido – Yo me quedé sin palabras, y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios – Y la prisa que se dio por ser él quien te acompañara a casa… Y antes en el coche, pude comprobar la complicidad que tenéis… Bueno, que vi perfectamente que yo no tenía nada que hacer… Y solo conseguiría ponerme en evidencia, otra vez. Su corazón ya tenía dueña… Tú! – Ahí mi sonrisa se disparó – Tienes motivos para sonreír, te llevas a un gran hombre… Al mejor hombre que he conocido en toda mi vida. Cuídalo… Y amarlo no hace falta que te lo diga, porque se ve a un kilómetro que estás loca por él.

- Gracias – Le contesté sincera – No sabes lo mucho que agradezco tus palabras.

- Se ve que eres una gran chica. Seréis muy felices juntos… Y Bella, permíteme un consejo… Cuando descubras algún defecto en Edward, por muy terrible que te parezca, no dejes que afecte a lo que sientes por él. Recuerda siempre lo mucho que lo amas – Me miró seria, y yo, sin entender muy bien sus palabras, asentí.

Tiempo después descubrí a que "defecto" se refería.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo de amigas. Habíamos firmado la paz y estaba pletórica por ello.

Cuando nos giramos todo el grupo estaba en la calle, charlando entre ellos animadamente.

- Bueno chicos, volvemos a entrar a cerrar el chiringo – Animó Alice, ante el asentimiento del resto.

_¿No se cansaban nunca?_ Yo estaba agotada.

- Bella – Me llamó Edward – ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – Me miró con ternura, entendiendo que lo que menos quería yo era volver a entrar.

- ¿No te importa? – Le pregunté con cara de angelito. Él rió por mi cara.

- No… la verdad que a mi también me apetece irme ya. – Yo asentí encantada.

Nos despedimos y mientras yo hablaba con las chicas, él fue a recoger nuestros abrigos y posteriormente el coche.

- Bueno Bellita… - Me dijo Alice llevándome a un aparte – Espero que mañana tengáis algo "bueno" que contarnos. – Yo fruncí el ceño sin entenderla del todo. – ¿No pensarás dejar marchar a Edward? – Me preguntó casi ofendida – Supongo que hoy no dormirá en casa… Bueno, ni en la suya ni en la tuya… jajaja! – Rió de su propio comentario.

Y yo, de pronto me sentí asustada. Asustada de la veracidad de sus palabras. Hoy, al final, se celebraría la cita. Un poco transformada, pero hoy sería el gran día. Sería el momento de descubrir de una vez si íbamos a comenzar algo juntos, o no.

Entre esas, Edward llegó y me monté en el coche. La adrenalina del momento, me habían echo despejar de los efectos de alcohol, y ahora me sentía cohibida. Maldije a Alice.

No necesitaba que me dijera nada; en el transcurso del viaje de vuelta, yo solita habría caído en el detalle de invitarlo a entrar. Pero sus palabras ahora retumbaban en mí mente haciendo a mi pulso atronar en mis venas.

- Vas muy callada… ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Sí, claro… Estoy disfrutando de lo bien que suena la música en tu coche. – Le dije apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. En ese momento sonaba una melodía lenta – ¿Así que una carpeta con mi nombre? – Le pregunté girando la cabeza hacía él. En respuesta, me sonrió.

- Ajá… fui recopilando las canciones que más te gustaban. Fue fácil porque tus favoritas, siempre eran de las primeras que ponías y repetías todos los días.

- Me gusta lo observador que eres… No se te pasa nada por alto. – Le adulé.

- Bueno… alguna cosa sí. Mira que error cometiste hoy cuando te dije que tenía a alguien en perspectiva… - Me mordí el labio por mi forma de actuar. – No fui fino mezclándote la historia de Tania con ese comentario… Te enfadaste muchísimo. Y bueno… realmente no te culpo, por eso, porque no fui cuidadoso a la hora de decírtelo. Tampoco mis maneras fueron las adecuadas – Se disculpo.

- Bueno… yo también saqué las cosas de contesto… Y como siempre, no te doy tiempo a que te expliques… Debo corregir eso – Le prometí.

- Por cierto… Que hablabais Tania y tú antes… Si puedes contármelo, claro – Me pidió muy cortes.

Le comenté lo que Tania me había dicho… Por supuesto no todo. No iba a ponerme en evidencia justamente en ese momento. Más adelante, si las cosas salían bien… Que eran como debían salir, le contaría la conversación entera.

Justo al acabar de contarle, llegamos a mi casa. Entonces, el brote de nervios y timidez de hacía un rato, volvió a embargarme.

_No seas cobarde. Es el momento y lo sabes. _ Pensé enfundándome valor.

- Te apetece… entrar – Dije intentando esconder los nervios de mi voz. – Por si tienes alguna duda, te estoy invitando… - Le guiñe un ojo.

- Por supuesto… Las cinco de la madrugada me parece una hora estupenda para hacer una visita – Me contestó divertido.

Se bajó y me ayudo a salir del coche, como un caballero. Yo iba delante, muerta de nervios. Justo cuando llegamos a la puerta y saqué la llave, no era capaz de atinarla en la cerradura.

- Trae… tienes las manos entumecidas del frio – Me ayudó gentilmente. Pero algo me decía que él sabía que no solo era por el frio mi temblor.

- Ummm… que calor… - Ronronee como un gatito, entrando ambos en casa – Pero… qué raro que el temporizador no se haya apagado… Lo tengo programado para que se apague a la una – Pensé frunciendo el ceño.

Sacudí la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, me quite el abrigo, y Edward me tendió el suyo. Los colgué juntos en la percha de la entrada y lo encaré.

- Bueno, ¿empezamos el recorrido? – Le sonreí. Parecía que los nervios iban bajando posiciones en mi organismo. Pero me sentía a la expectativa; no sabía muy bien que hacer… Esto realmente era nuevo para mí.

Edward se me acercó suavemente, sensualmente; puso sus manos una a cada lado de mi rostro y acercó el suyo al mio, besándome lento. Muy lento e intenso.

El beso fue adquiriendo intensidad por segundos, pero seguía con la misma connotación lenta y suave. Yo posé mis manos en sus brazos de igual modo. Acariciándolos.

- Parece que mis expectativas, van cumpliéndose – Me susurró en el oído, dejando que su aliento rozara el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer. – Porque… tú eres mi expectativa… pero no para hoy, no solo para esta noche… Empecemos con un para siempre… - Yo, incapaz de articular palabra, asentí con la cabeza, pero sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Sus palabras entraron en mis oídos como la más hermosa de las melodías.

Nos miramos con ojos enamorados. La parte más difícil estaba dicha y afirmada…

Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse para firmar y sellar ese… _"Empecemos con un para siempre…"_


	38. Chapter 38 Juntos

**CAPITULO 38. JUNTOS**

Continuamos el beso hasta que yo necesité oxigeno. Separamos nuestros labios, pero seguimos pegados, con las frentes apoyadas.

Edward, en un giro rápido y estudiado, me alzó en cuello y ante mis risas, me subió escaleras arriba.

- Tu risa es como canto de ángeles para mis oídos – Me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo creí explotar de felicidad.

- ¿Pues sabes? Cuando tú ríes, me alegras el día. – Le contesté sincera. Él sonrió complacido.

- No te haces una idea de cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote – Me susurro con la mirada puesta en mí, pero perdida.

Sus palabras no tenían mucho sentido, ya que tenía 26 años… Así que tampoco había tenido que esperar tantos años… Pero el tono con el que me lo dijo me impactó de lleno en el corazón. Sus palabras denotaban tanto sentimiento y a la vez sufrimiento, que me enternecieron produciéndome cierta congoja.

En respuesta, le acaricié la cara con mucho sentimiento, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, los cuales habían quedado hipnotizados, como siempre me pasaba cuando me clavaba la mirada de esa forma.

Al notar mi contacto, tan tierno, sobre su rostro, cerró los ojos saboreándolo, disfrutándolo. Y sin previo aviso y aun conmigo entre sus brazos, me besó. Con urgencia, con anhelo.

Y sin despegar nuestros labios, llegamos a mi dormitorio.

La luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana dándonos cierta claridad, distinguiendo poco más que las formas. Parecía que asta el astro lunar quería favorecernos el momento íntimo.

El beso adquirió otra temperatura, otra connotación, llenándose de pasión. Me bajó de sus brazos y sin apenas separarnos, comenzamos a desvestirnos. Aunque los dos teníamos prisa, fuimos despojándonos mutuamente de la ropa con cierta calma. Saboreando el momento.

- ¿Sabes que hoy estás espectacular? – Me afirmó más que me preguntó. – Sé que te has puesto así solo con intención de volverme loco… Más loco aun por ti – Sus palabras estaban cargadas de erotismo.

- Te lo reconozco… - Le confesé mordiéndome el labio – Mientras me preparaba solo tú estabas en mi mente… Quería impresionarte. Que no pudieses quitarme los ojos de encima en toda la noche.

- Bella – Separó su cara de la mí para mirarme – Cuando tú estás cerca, ya no tengo ojos, percepción ni sentidos más que para ti. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? – Se acercó un poco, rozó las puntas de nuestras narices y volvió a separarse – Estoy locamente enamorado de ti… - Pestañeé seguido ante la inmensidad y sinceridad de sus palabras – Desde el primer día… Desde que entraste por error en mi despacho preguntando por Carlisle. En aquel momento, te adueñaste de mi corazón y de mi alma.

- Te amo… Edward – Sencillo, sincero y directo. Tampoco mis cuerdas vocales daban para decir mucho más.

Volvimos a besarnos. Nuestras manos se volvieron avariciosas por el cuerpo del otro. Nos liberamos de la ropa con mucha sensualidad, dejándola caer a nuestros pies con suavidad. Rozándonos la piel cada vez que nos despojábamos de una prenda.

Lo más insufrible fue cuando me quito las medias.

Yo de pie frente a él, se arrodillo y me cogió un pie alzándome la pierna; y con sus dos manos fue subiéndolas hasta llegar al muslo y con mucha pericia, metió los dedos por la puntilla de la liga y fue deslizando las medias con un erotismo matador; haciendo que a mi bajo vientre le llegaran oleadas de descargas eléctricas. El mismo recorrido hizo con la otra media, volviéndome loca.

Ya no había vestido, solo la lencería. Por su parte, solo los pantalones. Me acerqué a él de forma sexy y después de regodearme tocándole el torso, bajé por su vientre hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón. Metí los dedos traviesa, haciéndolo jadear. El sonido de su voz, excitada, me dio una descarga eléctrica directamente al cerebro y de allí bajó directamente a mi clítoris, estallando como una bomba.

Le desabroché los pantalones y de un golpe se los bajé, llevándome, intencionadamente, los boxes en el camino. Dejando su portentosa erección al descubierto. Al verlo, abrí la boca y me pasé la lengua por los labios.

- Espero que lo que ves sea de tu agrado – Me susurró al oído.

- Ummm… - Le contesté cerrando los ojos, mostrándole un gesto de placer. – Ahora habrá que ver como lo usas. Le lancé una mirada insinuante, caliente, morbosa…

No me dio tiempo a más… Me agarró y con un movimiento certero se deshizo de mi sujetador, me dio la vuelta, dejándome de espaldas y con esa sensualidad que lo caracteriza, me bajó el culote de encaje.

- Es precioso… pero lo es mucho más lo que hay debajo – Susurró, besándome y lamiéndome las piernas y las nalgas.

Me acarició la espalda, los brazos, el vientre… y con mucha delicadeza, sus manos iniciaron el ascenso. Notaba como mis pechos reclamaban sus manos… Llegaban casi a dolerme pidiendo que me los acariciase.

Y poco a poco, haciendo el momento glorioso… Por fin llegó a ellos. Primeramente los acarició con la yema de los dedos, haciendo a mis pezones erguirse. Hasta que por fin, los abarco con toda la amplitud de su estilizada y suave mano, haciéndome doblar la espalda hacía atrás, apoyándome en su pecho, y soltar un gemido de puro placer.

Mientras seguía regalándome caricias en mis pechos avariciosos, me besaba la clavícula, el cuello… Sobre todo por encima de la yugular… Punto erógeno por excelencia. Haciéndome emitir bajos gemidos.

- Dios… hueles tan exquisitamente bien… - Me dijo completamente extasiado.

Por fin, me dio la vuelta y después de seguir explorándonos el cuerpo, calentándonos hasta lo imposible, me tumbó en la cama. Quedándonos de lado.

Sus manos comenzaron otro recorrido torturador desde mi cara, pasando por mis pechos, el vientre, y poco a poco, preparándome fue bajando por zona íntima, acariciándome el clítoris. Primeramente muy despacio, haciendo que la zona se humedeciera; que se preparara. Era una tortura lenta y deliciosa.

Yo me giré un poco ya que mis manos me picaban por tocarle. Al igual que él, también hicieron un recorrido lento, para devolverle el dulce tormento. Hasta que mis manos encontraron su bajo vientre, musculado y perfectamente delineado. Este hombre era una escultura griega, modelada al detalle.

Extendí mis manos, hasta que los dedos se encontraron con enorme erección. Erguida, firme, dura… Esperándome.

La agarré con todo el contorno de mis manos, los cuales casi no llegaban a abarcarla y lentamente, comencé a masajearla bajándola un poco; rozándole la punta entre mis dedos índice y pulgar.

Él se estremecía y gemía al igual que yo misma por su contacto en punto del placer.

Moví la mano un poco más, bajándola casi hasta el final y él emitió un sonido gutural, casi un gruñido. Eso me volvió loca, así que comencé a masturbarlo de forma continua, modificando el ritmo para su mayor goce.

Él, animado por mis movimientos, también se aventuró a progresar en sus caricias, deslizando un dedo entre mis labios mojados e introduciéndolo de golpe en mi interior.

Debido a la sensación de placer, yo le apreté el miembro haciéndolo gemir más alto. Dejé la mano quieta de golpe.

- Dios… lo siento. – Me disculpé acongojada – ¿Te he hecho daño? – Le pregunté temerosa de haberlo lastimado.

- Bella… si paras ahora, soy capaz de morderte – Me susurró de forma casi tenebrosa, pero erótica al extremo.

Sonreí pícara, gesto que él me devolvió y seguimos en nuestro peculiar masaje. El cual acompañamos enroscando las piernas y besándonos allí donde nuestras bocas llegaban.

La temperatura del ambiente iba subiendo cada vez más… Los movimientos habían dejado de ser tan suaves y cuidadosos para ser frenéticos. Mi piel comenzaba a sudar y me sentía sumamente acalorada. Sabía que el clímax, si Edward seguía a este ritmo no estaba lejos.

- Edward… - Lo llamé jadeante – Si sigues… yo… voy a… voy a… - Los gemidos que mi garganta me obligaba a soltar, me imposibilitaban el hablar con normalidad, a parte de que no sabía muy bien que término utilizar.

- ¿Vas a que…? – Me preguntó también jadeante. – ¿A correrte? – Esa palabra, en su boca, con su voz aterciopelada, me pareció lo más erótico que jamás me habían dicho.

- Siii… - Jadeé.

- Pues correrte, quiero que acabes para mí… Que me impregnes los dedos de tu esencia, de tu almíbar. – No podía más, mis oídos y mi sexo no podían resistir más.

- No… - Gimoteé – Quiero que nos corramos juntos… Pero te quiero dentro de mí. – Le susurré lasciva; muerta por el deseo. – Quiero sentirte, necesito sentirte… - Le murmuré al oído.

Suavemente, fue sacando los dos dedos que ya tenía en mi interior, y con mucho tacto y sutileza, para que no fuera algo cortante, poco a poco, entre besos y caricias, se posicionó encima de mí, comenzando a besarme por la cara, los labios, el cuello… y poco a poco, dejando un reguero de tiernos y carnosos besos, llegó hasta mis pechos. Yo no pude más que arquear la espalda y gemir ante su aliento frío sobre mis pezones erectos.

Se los metió en la boca, degustándolos, chupándolos y hasta mordisqueándolos. Era lo más delicioso que me habían echo en esa zona jamás.

En su recorrido descendiente por mi cuerpo, no dejó de mirarme a los ojos ni un solo momento. Y aunque en ellos había fuego y hambre… Su mirada denotaba un amor inmenso. No estábamos follando, sino que habíamos el amor. La forma más antigua y carnal de demostrar amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

Y siguiendo ese contexto, fue introduciéndose lenta y tortuosamente dentro de mí. Y yo lo recibí húmeda y preparada. Una vez todo su miembro en mi interior, se quedó quieto y vi como disfrutaba de ese momento.

- Dios Bella… eres tan caliente, tan suave… me vuelves loco en todos los aspectos que existen – Susurró en éxtasis.

El movimiento, al fin, llegó. Y debía de reconocer que se movía extraordinariamente bien. No abusaba de ningún movimiento, sino que los iba cambiando. Imagino que para ir tanteándome; conociéndome… y buscando ese punto que tanto les gusta a los hombres encontrarnos a las mujeres, y que nosotras rezamos porque encuentren.

Lo rozó, varias veces, en distintos movimientos y posiciones, ya que no estaba tampoco quieto. Me alzó las piernas, de frente, de lado, dobladas, estiradas. Y cada vez que su pene, rozaba mi punto interno, yo chillaba contorsionándome, mientras él sonreía orgulloso de su hallazgo.

Y una posición que me encantó y él podía perfectamente realizar, ya que el tamaño de su pene se lo permitía, era la posición de lado. Mientras me penetraba, con su pulgar me estimulaba, más aun, el clítoris haciéndome llegar hasta chillar, y con la otra mano, apretaba mis pechos.

Después de sabe Dios cuanto tiempo, volvió a posicionarse encima de mí. Me sujetó las manos por encima de mi cabeza, inmovilizándome y me penetro bruscamente; esta vez, sus movimientos fueron letales. Ya sabía donde "pillarme" y fue directo ahí.

La sacaba y la metía profundamente, moviéndose, restregando su cuerpo contra el mío mientras empujaba hasta llegar al fondo; hasta encontrar ese punto que me hacía perder hasta el sentido.

En pocos movimientos, el clímax empezó a invadirme y dejándome llevar, exploté.

- Dios Edward… yaaa… Yaaaa cariño… Diosssss! – Grité como poseída.

- Oh Bella… Joder… Nena… ohhhh… - Y él se derramó en mí con dos embestidas brutales.

Se dejó caer sobre mí, sofocado y exhausto. Y yo me quedé tumbada, con los brazos en cruz sobre mi cabeza, intentando recobrar el sentido.

Había sido la experiencia sexual más de lo más de toda mi vida. Después de esto, cualquier otra cosa ya no me valdría.

Al cabo de un momento, Edward se tumbó a mí lado, jadeante aun, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nos acariciamos dulcemente el uno al otro, dejando pasar unos minutos para recobrar aliento.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó al ver que no decía nada. Noté como su voz tenía un ligero timbre de preocupación.

- ¿Qué si estoy bien? – Me giré y lo encaré alzando una ceja. – Mucho mejor que bien, cielo…

- Ahh… Estaba empezando a pensar que no te había gustado – Me dijo de forma tímida.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para recuperarte? – Le pregunté sonriendo lujuriosa. Él me devolvió el gesto.

- Nada – Contestó con los ojos en llamas otra vez.

Miré de reojo, y efectivamente, su miembro estaba empezando a levantarse otra vez. Increíble.

Sin darle tiempo a nada más, di un salto y me puse encima de él, a horcajadas. Esta vez era mi turno.

Me froté un poco, de forma sensual, mirándolo con deseo para ayudarlo a ponerse a tono. No tuve que rozar mucho, ya que enseguida noté entre mis labios como su erección era más que palpable.

Y así, volvimos a unirnos en otra experiencia maravillosa y casi aun más increíble que la anterior.

Pero un sentimiento iba cambiando entre nosotros a medida que nuestra intimidad crecía a la luz de la luna llena… Y era la sensación de estar _juntos._

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, me encontraba pletórica de felicidad, pero exhausta. Nuestra primera vez y la segunda, nos había llevado casi tres horas de frenesí y placer sin apenas interrupción.

Me estiré y me encontré sola en la cama. Eso me hizo fruncir el ceño. Gesto que me duró poco, ya que una voz de terciopelo me hizo girar y poner una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

- Buenos días nena – Me saludó Edward cargando una bandeja con el desayuno.

- Ummm… Edward… Qué bien, el desayuno en la cama – Me alcé decidida y cuando me quedé sentada me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda.

Me tapé con la sábana y noté como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

- ¿Va a entrarte vergüenza ahora? – Me preguntó pícaro.

- Bueno… no… - Le dije mordiéndome el labio.

Posó la bandeja en la mesita, y se acercó a mí, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

- No creo que necesites que te recuerde todo lo que he hecho con ellos esta noche, verdad? – Alzó una ceja – Aunque a lo mejor es lo que pasa… que ya se te ha olvidado – Sonrió divertido ante mi cara de sorpresa. – Toma, desayuna… Necesitas recuperar fuerzas – Deposito la bandeja sobre mi regazo.

- Y tú… ¿no desayunas? – Le pregunté.

- Por las mañanas solo tomo un café… Siempre me levanto con el estómago cerrado. Pero te acompañaré, por supuesto. – Rodeó la cama y se tumbó a mi lado mientras yo devoraba el exquisito desayuno que me había preparado.

Después de un rato, excesivamente largo, de silencio y mi desayuno casi devorado por completo, Edward se decidió a romperlo.

- Bella… Espero suponer bien, en que no te arrepientes de nada de lo ocurrido esta noche, ¿verdad? – Preguntó cauteloso. Yo por poco me atraganto con un trozo de fruta.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamé, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

- Eso pensaba… Solo que hoy te veo… No sé, como tímida, cohibida.

- Bueno… eso sí. La verdad es que no sé muy a que atenerme… A que nos vamos a atener de ahora en adelante. – Suspiré ante su mirada agachada – Nos dijimos cosas… Importantes pero… - No sabía como continuar la frase. Me estaba sintiendo acongojada.

Me retiró la bandeja del regazo y la colocó en la mesita de su lado; se inclinó sobre mí, quedando de lado y me envolvió la cara entre sus manos.

- Bella… Efectivamente que nos dijimos cosas importantes. Y yo sentía cada una de ellas. No es que lo dijera por la efusividad del momento… Llevaba mucho tiempo con ganas de poder decírtelas. Y consideré que haciendo el amor por primera vez, era oportuno. – Explicaba sin perder de vista mis ojos. – Te amo… ya te lo dije ayer, y te lo repetiré todos los días de mí vida… - Mientras seguía mordisqueándome el labio, una sonrisa se escapaba de mi boca. – Quieres cumplir conmigo ese… ¿Empecemos con un para siempre…? – Me preguntó con un brillo deslumbrante en los ojos.

- Si… quiero empezar contigo un para siempre… - Le dije mirándolo fijamente. – Yo también te amo… más de lo que pensé llegar a amar a nadie.

Estaba hecho. Estábamos _juntos. _Y nos amábamos.

Después de afirmar nuestra relación, nos fundimos en un beso romántico hasta lo infinito, que dio paso a acabar haciendo el amor para dejar bien asentados nuestros sentimientos mutuos.

Esta vez, todo fue mucho más despacio. Más sensual. Muchas caricias, roces y besos. Disfrutando el momento; el uno del otro. Sintiéndonos.

Una experiencia extracorpórea en toda regla. Las sensaciones eran tan maravillosas como estar en el paraíso… O eso me pareció a mí.

A media tarde, después de que Edward me dejara dormir otro rato, me desperté nueva. Notaba el cuerpo cansado, lógicamente, pero mi estado de ánimo era tan sumamente bueno que envolvía cualquier otra sensación que pudiera estropear ese momento glorioso.

Me levanté y por supuesto, estaba desnuda. Vi la camisa de Edward en el suelo y la recogí para colocarla en el galán, y no pude evitar olerla. Y el aroma que emanaba de esa prenda era tan sumamente exquisita, que hizo despertar brincando a todos mis sentidos.

Así que en vez de estirarla en el galán, me la puse sobre mi piel desnuda. Y así, ataviada únicamente con su camisa, me fui en busca de "mi chico".

Nada más salir del cuarto, ya escuche sonidos abajo. Edward debía estar hablando por teléfono.

Por un momento me quedé parada, para darle privacidad, pero…

_¿No éramos pareja? No debía haber secretos entre nosotros._

Fui haciendo ruido a propósito mientras bajaba las escaleras, para avisarlo de que andaba por la casa, y él, no defraudándome, no dejó de hablar. Si no que se giró y me miró, quedando gratamente sorprendido por mi atuendo.

- Es Alice… - Me susurro, tapando el micrófono del teléfono con la mano. – Esta poniéndose pesada. – Rodó los ojos. Yo sonreí. – Quiere que vayamos a casa para celebrar… bueno, ya sabes… Que estemos juntos – Ahora su sonrisa si fue auténtica.

Era increíble lo mucho que le gustaba la idea de que fuésemos pareja, siendo él un chico. Por regla, solemos ser las chicas las que nos ilusionamos más con esas cosas. Fuera como fuere, yo estaba pletórica, por mi misma y por su propia felicidad.

- Trae, anda… - Le pedí el teléfono rodando los ojos y sonriendo divertida.

- Bonito atuendo – Me susurró al pasar a su lado. Yo le miré provocativa alzando una ceja.

- Dime Alice… - Escuche pacientemente como Alice me daba sus argumentos para que fuéramos a casa. Convenciéndome.

Mientras tanto, Edward empleaba su tiempo en otros menesteres mientras me dejaba a mí batallar con su hermana; y cuales eran…? Estar toqueteándome, introduciendo sus suaves manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciándome la piel desnuda.

- Verás Alice… si yo entiendo todo lo que me dices, y estoy agradecida de que queráis compartir este momento con nosotros… Pero va a haber muchos días y muchas celebraciones… - Le contesté – Pero hoy, tu hermano está secuestrado en mi casa, y no creo que nos vayamos a mover de aquí en todo el día. Fuera hace un día de perros y aquí se está muyyyy calentito, jajaja! – Reí; pero no solo estábamos calientes por la calefacción, sino por como me estaba poniendo Edward con sus caricias. – Aliceeee… Lo siento, pero hoy no te van a servir ninguno de tus truquitos para embaucarme… Mañana nos pasamos por allí a comer, de acuerdo? Y ahora te dejo… Un beso para todos… y de Edward también. Chaoooo – Me despedí casi dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

- Guauuu… Eres fantástica – Me aduló Edward – Te has desecho de mi hermana con una facilidad pasmosa… jajaja – Rió divertido él, metiendo su adorable boca en mi cuello.

- Hoy eres mío… solo mío… Llevamos meses de retraso… - Alcé una ceja de forma provocativa; lasciva – Y quiero recuperarlo todo… Así, a partir de mañana ya podemos empezar normalmente… Si no, - Puse carita de angelito – Siempre llevaremos ese retraso a cuestas… No crees?

- Y que es lo que quieres poner al día? – Me preguntó de esa misma forma, lasciva, provocadora.

- A ti… en mí cama… - Le contesté casi jadeando.

Dicho y hecho. Me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó casi en volandas al dormitorio, de donde no salimos en otras dos horas largas.

Cada vez nuestra compenetración e intimidad iba en aumento. Y solo llevábamos unas horas como pareja. Disfrutando de nuestro 4º encuentro íntimo, ese pensamiento llegó a mi mente, inundándome de felicidad y satisfacción.

En ese momento comprendí que seríamos muy felices juntos; que nada se interpondría entre nosotros.

Aunque teníamos caracteres fuertes y agresivos, nos entenderíamos a la perfección. Habría momentos malos, pero estaba segura de que los solventaríamos juntos. No habría nada que pudiera llegar a ser más fuerte que nuestro amor.

Y así, pasó nuestro primer día. Entre arrumacos, comidas a deshoras, caricias, confesiones de cama, y mucho amor.

Ese día, hicimos el amor seis veces, y a cual mejor de todas ellas.


	39. Chapter 39 ¡Soy feliz!

**CAPITULO 39. SOY FELIZ**

* * *

><p>El día siguiente llegó. Y volvía a sentir la misma sensación de felicidad absoluta. Se percibía tan bien, el despertarse y sentirse feliz… sin preocupaciones. Tenía trabajo, una casa, una familia que me adoraba y cuidaba, y ahora… Lo tenía a él. Al hombre más maravilloso del mundo.<p>

Abrí un ojo, adormilada y vi a Edward vistiéndose. Traía una toalla anudada a la cintura y el pelo mojado.

- Ummm… Te has duchado – Murmuré con voz pastosa – Podría reconocer tu olor a mil kilómetros – Sonreí.

- Al igual que yo el tuyo, mi amor – Mi sonrisa se hizo grande como un mundo. – Voy a pasar por casa a cambiarme para ir al trabajo. Hoy acabaré pronto, de acuerdo? Y nos iremos a comer por ahí tu y yo solitos… - La idea era genial, pero teníamos compromisos.

- Edward… Quedamos en ir a comer a tu casa, recuerdas? – Abrí los ojos, sabía que se había acercado y que lo tenía a un palmo de mi cara.

Estiré los brazos y me aferré a su cuello. Él tiro de mí y me alzó dejándome de rodillas en la cama, enfrente a él. Pasó sus frías manos por mi espalda desnuda, haciéndome estremecer, pero no de frio precisamente.

- Bueno… me alegra comprobar que ya no te da pudor estar desnuda delante de mí – alzó una ceja pícaro. – Realmente me parecía una tontería… Te he visto, tocado, y saboreado por todo el cuerpo… - Calló de sopetón – Bueno… hay un sitio donde aun no te he probado… - Su mirada estalló en llamas – Y te prometo, que de hoy no pasa para que saboreé toda tu esencia en mi boca mientras te corres.

Sus palabras fueron como una lanza directa a mi entrepierna. Muy sutilmente, con un dedo revoltoso, le solté el nudo de la toalla, dejándola caer al suelo, y así tenerlo completamente desnudo ante mis ojos ansiosos.

Su miembro estaba empezando a ponerse juguetón.

- Nenaaa – Me llamó advirtiéndome.

- Es pronto… - Le insinué. Él meneo la cabeza diciéndome que no, pero sus ojos y su erección decían otra cosa.

Con una valentía desconocida por mí, me separé de él, me dejé caer suavemente de espaldas a la cama, y mirándolo fijamente, me metí un dedo en la boca, sacándomelo, degustándolo como si fuera un manjar, y comencé un viaje descendente entre mis pechos, mi vientre, y cuando llegué a mi zona púbica, abrí las piernas, ofreciéndome ante él.

Su erección era enorme. Yo creo que incluso mayor que la de la pasada noche.

- Dios… Bella… - Jadeó.

Sin darme tiempo a contestarle, se abalanzó sobre mí y me penetro sin más juegos. Directamente. Hasta el fondo. Hasta ese punto que sabía me volvía loca. Por supuesto, yo estaba más que preparada para recibirlo; podía sentir mi propia humedad.

Me agarró las manos por encima de la cabeza y comenzó a empujar casi con violencia, pero yo le pedía más. Gritaba de placer, y mi cuerpo se perló de sudor en cuestión de segundos.

Este hombre era un adonis del sexo. Con solo dos embestidas certeras, me hacía jadear, sudar y chillar lo que otros no habían conseguido con mucho más esfuerzo.

Fue un polvo rápido. Pero lo justo para empezar bien el día. Un polvo de buenos días, como lo bauticé entonces.

- Si, tienes razón que uno se va a trabajar de mucho mejor humor – Comentó mientras acababa de vestirse. Mientras, yo me quedé estirada en la cama, desnuda. Recuperando la capacidad de raciocinio. – Y más, con estas maravillosas vistas – Alzó las cejas, refiriéndose a mi posición en la cama, desnuda.

Holgazaneé un poco y dormí sobre una hora más. Me desperté descansada y con ganas de hacer cosas.

Así que me puse mi pijama, y comencé recogiendo la habitación. Cambié las sabanas, para que hoy cuando Edward viniera las notara frescas y limpias.

Cambié las toallas del baño, dejando alguna para mí propia ducha. Puse la lavadora. Y poco más tenía que hacer.

Así que me dedique a mi misma un poco. Me duche, me eché crema, me arreglé el pelo y me maquillé ligeramente.

Dejé la ropa escogida para cuando Edward me avisara de que venía a recogerme, solo tuviera que ponérmela.

Me puse un café del que Edward había preparado por la mañana, e inicié una de mis partidas interminables al juego del PC que Alice me había recomendado.

Debía aprovechar estos días, ya que cuando comenzase a trabajar ya no tendría tanto tiempo.

Las horas volaron. Y cuando quise darme cuenta, Edward estaba llamándome para avisarme de que salía ya del hospital.

Aunque fue su única llamada, si hubo varios wasaps a lo largo del día, que conseguían sacarme una sonrisa boba.

En menos de quince minutos, ya lo tenía en la puerta, tocando el claxon avisándome de su llegada. Yo ya estaba vestida, así que no le hice esperar nada. Porque yo misma no quería retrasar más el momento de verlo.

Salí y estaba esperándome como un caballero a la puerta de casa.

Nada más verle, sus ojos brillaron como si estuviese contemplando lo más hermoso de este mundo… aunque supongo, que los míos mostrarían algo parecido.

- Vamos, princesa? – Me dijo. Me encantaba cuando usaba esos nombres mimosos y cariñosos. Y él lo sabía. – Preparada para la avalancha que nos viene encima? – Hizo un gesto divertido con los ojos y yo fruncí el ceño.

- No será para tanto… No voy a conocer a tu familia de nueva, recuerdas? – Le contesté.

- Eso es verdad… Pero… - Me miró de forma muy dulce. – Lo que es nuevo, es que yo presente a alguien como mi pareja. – Contestó serio.

- Bueno, eso es todo un honor – Le devolví el gesto, acariciándole la cara con ternura.

Puso el coche en marcha y la verdad que según recorríamos metros, cada vez me sentía más feliz. Dichosa por entrar en aquella casa como parte de la familia de forma oficial… O casi, ya que no éramos matrimonio, pero yo tenía más implicación con "mi familia política" que muchos matrimonios.

- Bella… Quería comentarte un cosa – Me llamó la atención su tono de voz, cauteloso.

Me revolví en el asiento para quedar de frente a él.

- Seguramente tú no te has percatado del detalle que te voy a comentar, pero… - Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Estaba nervioso. En respuesta, yo fruncí el ceño comenzando a preocuparme – Has pensado como le vas a decir a Jacob Black que estamos juntos? – Su pregunta me pillo completamente por sorpresa.

Tuve que pestañear seguido varias veces para que mi cerebro asimilase la pregunta de Edward.

- Qué? – Le pregunté al cabo de casi un minuto de silencio.

- Qué cómo vas… - No lo deje terminar de repetir su pregunta.

- Te oí perfectamente… - Le contesté cortándolo – Me refiero que a que viene esa pregunta? – Le recriminé más que le pregunté.

- Bueno… te lo comentaba porque eres conocedora del poco afecto que nos tenemos – Suspiro – Y sé, que no se lo va a tomar a bien. Te lo digo solo para que estés prevenida ante su reacción. – En su tono había advertencia.

- Edward… Si se lo toma bien o mal, es problema de él. No nuestro. – Estaba empezando a sulfurarme. - Jake no tiene ningún derecho a opinar sobre a quien escojo yo de pareja. No me gustaría tener que recordarle a que fue debida nuestra ruptura… - Le dije abriendo los ojos, molesta. – Y yo, nunca he gurgutado al respecto. Nunca se lo eché en cara… Por muy mal que lo pasara entonces, por mucho que me llegara a doler, siempre entendí que le llegó el amor verdadero con ella. Ahora es mi turno de enamorarme… De estar con el hombre de mi vida – Miré a Edward el cual se había girado y me contemplaba embelesado.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que ahora si tenía superado todo aquello.

Desde los primeros días de mi regreso, no había vuelto a pensar en eso, pero ahora, diciéndolo en voz alta, la sensación de malestar que hasta hacía pocas semanas aun me perseguía, se había evaporado como por arte de magia.

Eso, hizo que de mi boca asomase una gran sonrisa.

- Y esa sonrisa? – Me preguntó Edward curioso.

- Me he dado cuenta de que ya no duele, ni siquiera me molesta el hablarlo… - Le dije casi hasta perpleja de la revelación. – Antes, cuando regresé, es como si tuviésemos un vínculo, una conexión entre ambos, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que desde hace semanas me siento completamente liberada. – Le explicaba. Su mirada estaba fija en la carretera; concentrado en algo. En algo que él sabía y no quería decirme.

Edward aparcó el coche en el patio de entrada de su casa; el viaje se había echo extremadamente corto. Justo cuando iba a salir, lo agarré del brazo para que se girase y me encarase.

- Pero aunque este tema no me preocupe, usted, señor Cullen, un día de estos va a explicarme de donde viene originada su rivalidad. – Edward se puso tenso, si bien intentaba disimularlo. – Porque aunque me he dado cuenta de que esta "guerra" – apuntillé en el aire – abarca a toda la familia, entre tú y él, hay una tirantez extrema. Y quiero saber el motivo – Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo.

- Te lo explicaré – Contestó – Te lo prometo. – Su mirada cambió y se volvió otra vez dulce.

- Está bien… cuando estés preparado para hablar, yo lo estaré para escuchar. Pero… - No me dejó terminar la frase.

- No tardaré en contártelo, no te preocupes – Sonrió meneando la cabeza – Sé que eres curiosa e impaciente. – Me guiño un ojo, y con eso, dimos por concluida esa conversación. Por ahora…

Nos bajamos del coche, y antes de llegar a la puerta, una explosiva Alice salió a recibirnos brincando con su carita exuberante de felicidad.

- Ya está aquí la parejitaaaa! – Gritó corriendo hacía nosotros.

- Tranquila Alice – La reprendió Edward.

Cosa que a ella no le importó para nada, ya que vino y se me abrazó transmitiéndome un gran cariño en su gesto.

- Ahora si que somos hermanas… - Murmuró en mí oído llena de dicha. – Lo sabía, sabía que acabaríais juntos… – Estaba segura de que la frase no acababa ahí, pero Alice calló.

No mucho tiempo después, descubrí por la propia Alice como acababa aquella frase…

"… _Incluso antes de que aparecieras_"

Nada más entrar todos nos esperaban el hall para darnos la enhorabuena. Carlisle y Esme estaban pletóricos de alegría.

- Ohhh… Hijos…! – Nos saludó Esme abrazándonos a ambos a la vez. – No sabéis lo felices que nos hacéis – gimoteaba.

- Bella… Esto es un milagro… Mi hijo y mi niña, juntos y enamorados. Creo que no se puede pedir más a la vida – Sonreía Carlisle visiblemente emocionado.

- Bueno, ahora no empezarás a pedir nietos y esas cosas, verdad? – Pregunté yo a modo de broma.

Todos sonrieron, si. Pero parecía que el comentario no había echo demasiada gracia. Por un segundo, o tal vez dos, el ambiente se cargo de una tensión un tanto rara.

- Bueno, ahora lo que tenéis es que disfrutar la vida – Interrumpió el ambiente raruno Eleazar, ante el asentimiento de todos.

- Mi enhorabuena a ambos – Nos felicito Tania sincera. – Por fin ha llegado la mujer que enamore sinceramente al esquivo Edward Cullen, jajaja! – Rió, y todos la acompañamos.

Pero era tan extraño… Edward solo tenía 26 años, era muy joven para que toda la familia estuviera tan preocupada por su soltería. Si tuviera 20 años más lo entendería, pero con esa edad… Podría decirse que casi no había vivido la vida.

Alejé esos pensamientos turbios de mi mente, ese era un día de celebraciones, y así fue. Pasamos la tarde todos juntos en familia. Y fue de lo más divertido.

Pero Después de varias horas, Edward y yo queríamos volver a nuestro nidito de amor a disfrutar de la tan reciente estrenada intimidad entre nosotros.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – Anuncio Edward.

Emmet nos miró con cara traviesa, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Solo una sonrisita pilla, que todos los presentes también pusieron, haciéndome sacar los colores.

- Bella, hoy no te voy a coaccionar para que te quedes – Me guiñó un ojo Alice. – Debéis estar juntos y solos. - Le sonreí agradecida.

- Pasaros cuando queráis hijos, no hace falta que os estemos invitando – Añadió Esme ante el asentimiento de Carlisle.

- Pues si me dais vuestro permiso, me voy a disfrutar de vuestro hijo… - Según lo dije en voz alta me di cuenta de como había sonado – Joder… Yo… Quería decir… - Aunque era a eso a lo que me refería, lo que quería realmente decir es que me lo llevaba a mi casa para estar solos… No dejar tan claro a qué.

- Tranquila hija… - Sonrió Carlisle de forma pícara – Te hemos entendido perfectamente – Al final, acabó por echarse a reír sin poder evitarlo al verme la cara completamente abochornada.

Al fin nos despedimos de todos, y nos fuimos a mi casa. A estar juntos, a conocernos, a intimar… a ser pareja.

- Que te apetece cenar? – Le pregunté a Edward una vez nos pusimos cómodos en casa, y él encendía la chimenea.

- Pues la verdad que no tengo a penas hambre. Piqué unos pastelitos de los que había hecho Carmen y me han quitado el apetito. – Me contestó, pero me sonó un poco a disculpa.

- Sabes? O tú comes muy poco, o yo soy muy tragona – Le contesté divertida.

- Puede que un poco de ambas… - Contestó tendiéndome la mano desde el suelo enfrente a la chimenea. – No me digas que no se está agustito aquí, al lado del fuego? – Me colocó de espaldas a él, entre sus piernas.

- Ummm… Sí… La verdad es que da gusto. Que calorcito manda… y entre tus brazos, dónde puedo estar mejor? - Ronroneé ante el calor de las llamas.

Edward comenzó a darme sensuales besos por el cuello, apartándome el pelo rozando mi nuca con sus dedos, haciéndome estremecer.

La parte de arriba de nuestras prendas pronto estorbaron y fueron eliminadas, por lo que él continúo su recorrido de besos por mi espalda.

Se puso de rodillas detrás de mí y pronto sus dedos se deshicieron del sujetador, para pasarlos por mis pechos desnudos.

En un movimiento ágil y rápido, me puso mirando hacía él.

- Eres tan hermosa… - Me susurró – No me canso de contemplarte… y más sabiendo que eres mía, para siempre. – Musitó con su voz cargada de erotismo.

- Si, tuya… para siempre… - Repetí con la voz tomada por el deseo.

Después de una larga y sensual tortura de besos, caricias y palabras susurradas al oído, Edward me tumbó sobre la alfombra y con gran delicadeza, hizo lo que había prometido esa mañana.

Después de besarme, lamerme e incluso mordisquearme todo el cuerpo, su lengua encontró un rinconcito entre mis muslos donde le encantó anidar y juguetear: Mi clítoris.

La sensación fue inigualable. A los pocos segundos de comenzar su "jueguito" yo ya tenía la espalda arqueada y mi respiración era igual que un tren de mercancías, haciéndome gemir como una posesa.

- Estate quieta nena… - Susurraba. Sus palabras autoritarias me encendían aun más. – Voy a saborearte… Quiero que te corras en mi boca. – Su mensaje fue claro y directo; directo a mi centro que comenzó a estallar en llamas.

Esa noche, hicimos el amor de mil maneras distintas. Descubriéndonos el cuerpo el uno al otro. Sintiendo y dando placer. Fue una velada de lo más sensual, erótica y romántica.

Noches como esa, fueron sucediéndose a lo largo de los días. Era nuestro momento íntimo, de estar el uno para el otro exclusivamente.

Ya que por el día, había obligaciones que nos reclamaban.

Y así, fueron pasando los días… las semanas… Y todo era felicidad en extremo.

**Mil perdones por la tardanza... **

**Espero que os este gustando estos capis melosos y calmados... **

**Aunque dicen que despues de la calma, viene la tempestad...**

**Y no digo nada más...**

**Espero publicar mas seguido, ok?**

**Mil besosssssssssss**


	40. Felicidad, real

**CAPITULO 40. FELICIDAD, ¿REAL?**

* * *

><p><em>¿Existirá un medidor de felicidad?<em>

Con esa pregunta me despertaba muchas mañanas, pensando en que si hubiese uno, mi nivel reventaría el artefacto medidor.

Entre Edward y yo, no podía ir mejor. Nos habíamos complementado de forma excepcional. Era una persona tan sensitiva, tan atenta y entregada… Que resultaba imposible no enamorarse perdidamente de él, una vez lo conocías y por supuesto, se quitaba esa máscara de borde empedernido.

Llevábamos prácticamente dos meses juntos y parecía que llevásemos años. A parte de habernos entendido como pareja, nos entendíamos a la perfección como personas. Siendo el culmen de nuestro éxito el haber echo una buena base de confianza y amistad. Sobradamente queda mencionar, el amor incondicional que nos profesábamos.

Los fines de semana que yo libraba, que eran bastantes, nos íbamos a sitios distintos. Edward me llevaba a conocer mundo. Él había viajado mucho debido al trabajo de su padre y decía estar ansioso por enseñarme muchos de los sitios donde había estado.

- Oh nena… El mundo es nuestro – Me decía emocionado – Elige un sitio y te llevare donde tu quieras. – Y su promesa, estaba cargada de sinceridad.

Conocimos ciudades del estado de Washington, haciendo en cada una lo propio del turismo.

En unas, era hacer visita a algún museo concreto; en otras dar un paseo en barca; otras hacernos una foto en un punto concreto; comer en un restaurante determinado.

Incluso en una de ellas, montamos en globo. La experiencia fue brutal.

- Dios Edward… Esto es increíble! – Exclamé alucinada con las vistas en cuanto el globo comenzó a acoger altura. – Eres el mejor, cariño. Jamás podré olvidar esto – Estaba completamente emocionada.

- Cielo, esto no es nada con lo que te mereces… Para demostrarte lo feliz que me haces día a día – Me contestó estrechándome fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Incluso me llevo a Salem. Sabía que tenía muchas ganas de conocer el sitio de las famosas historias de terror, evocadas en las afamadas brujas, así que Edward programó una visita guiada por el pueblo, donde nos enseñaron los sitios más emblemáticos.

El hotel fue uno de los más encantadores donde nos habíamos hospedado en nuestros viajes. Chimenea frente a la cama, bañera grande y una cama enorme, y todo envuelto en un aura rustica.

- ¿No sabía que creyeses en brujas? – Me preguntó mofándose; a lo que se ganó un toque en el brazo por mi parte.

- No creo en brujas… Ni en personajes de terror, pero las historias me chiflan – Le contesté como una niña de cinco años. Él me miraba atento, como si el tema le interesase más de lo normal.

Cuando volvimos de Salem, que fue nuestro último viaje hasta las Navidades, Edward y yo nos sentamos a hablar de nosotros, ya en casa. Tranquilos.

- Creo que bueno… - comencé yo algo tímida – Sé que llevamos muy poco juntos, pero pasas más tiempo aquí que en tu casa… Así que había pensando, que… bueno… - No sabía cómo proponerle que viviera conmigo.

- Qué me está proponiendo, señorita Swan? – Me preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Algo completamente inmoral, señor Cullen – Le respondí en el mismo tono divertido.

Nos miramos y nos pusimos más serios. Me acomodé en el sofá, encarándolo. Le cogí una mano, acariciándosela. Acto que había descubierto que me tranquilizaba.

- Quiero que te mudes aquí, conmigo. – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Estaba impaciente porque me lo pidieses – Me respondió. Y su mirada se volvió tierna, enamorada.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para después de Navidades? – Le propuse – Dejemos que pase todo el barullo de las fiestas y nada más que pasen… - Mi mirada se volvió más carnal – Será todo mio, señor Cullen.

A él le pareció genial la idea, y concluimos nuestro acuerdo tácito en una gloriosa sesión de sexo en el sofá.

Mientras Edward y yo avanzábamos a pasos agigantados en nuestra relación, había comenzado a trabajar mano a mano con Carlisle, otra vez, y eso ayudaba notoriamente que el medidor de felicidad se pasase del máximo.

El primer día estaba algo perdida y bastante nerviosa. Ahora ya no estaba de prácticas, sino que los pacientes realmente estaban a mi cargo y cuidado. Pero sabía que lo tenía a él apoyándome; él directamente ya que era mi jefe más inmediato, pero también sabía que tanto Edward como Jasper estaban al tanto de mi.

- Lo harás genial, Bella. – Me animó Carlisle el primer día – Tu profesionalidad y tacto se harán valer. No te preocupes… Además, con tu dulzura innata te ganaras a todo el mundo, tanto compañeros como pacientes. – Me abrazó para infundirme valor.

Los primeros días, él estaba muy al tanto de mí. Explicándomelo todo y haciendo varias rondas conmigo. Me sentía algo mal ya que le duplicaba su propio trabajo, pero sabía que era necesario para volver a adquirir las formas y costumbres del hospital.

A parte, claro está, de recordar lo aprendido a lo largo de los tres años de carrera.

Después de unas pocas semanas, ya estaba integrada en mi puesto. Ya había comenzado a realizar las rondas yo sola y a organizarme tanto a mí, como a mi equipo de tres enfermeras y cuatro auxiliares.

Era increíble que recién salida de la facultad ya tuviese mi propio equipo.

Y he de reconocer que no era mala jefa.

Carlisle me dio unos cuantos consejos siendo uno de ellos el de entrevistarme con mi equipo, como así hice.

Primero por separado y después en grupo.

Había alguna tirantez por ser tan joven, y ser "familia" de Carlisle; ya que mi relación con Edward saltó rápidamente a la luz. Aunque tampoco lo escondimos, ya que era una tontería y al final, daría más que hablar.

Los primeros días lo disimulamos, yendo y viniendo por separado, pero después de esas dos semanas, cuando ya me había echo a mi puesto, comenzamos a ir juntos a trabajar.

Dentro del hospital guardábamos las formas. Nos dábamos un beso para entrar y otro para salir, deseándonos buen día, pero dentro, él no bajaba nunca a urgencias.

- A parte de que yo casi nunca bajo, ahora es mejor que no me deje ver, ya que les daremos pie a más chismorreos. – Me había comentado Edward un día que le había preguntado de porque no bajaba nunca por allí.

- Si… creo que tienes razón – Le contesté pensativa – Si antes ya no bajabas… Ahora quedaría raro.

Dimos la conversación por finalizada, ya que a mi me parecía de lo más lógico y hasta respetuoso, y él no volvió a mencionarlo. Aunque en el fondo me hubiese gustado que el primer día, hubiese bajado a saludarme… pero no era algo a tener en cuenta ni mucho menos.

Con Jasper me veía bastante a menudo, ya que él era el psicólogo del equipo de Carlisle, al que yo pertenecía. Pocas veces trabajábamos mano a mano en algún caso, ya que él atendía a pacientes en consulta y en Forks no había demasiados casos urgentes para tratar por un psicólogo.

Pero para la hora del café o en algún descanso esporádico, Alice, Jasper y yo, nos juntábamos en la sala de relax dispuesta para el personal médico y nos poníamos al día con cotilleos, casos médicos y asuntos privados nuestros de familia.

A Edward subía a veces de escaqueo a verlo al despacho. Me llevaba allí un café y lo tomaba con él. Las primeras veces, subía café también para él, pero casi nunca lo tomaba, así que opté por no llevárselo y que me lo pidiera cuando quisiera. Cosa que no hizo nunca.

- Nena… siento mucho que te tomes el café sola… Pero sabes que tomo uno por la mañana cuando me levanto y ya no tomo más. Luego me sienta mal al estómago – Se había disculpado.

Disculpa. Eso es a lo que me sonó a mí. Este hombre era rarísimo con la comida. Casi no comía, no bebía… Era como si subsistiera del aire. Y esa "rareza" empezaba a darme ciertos quebraderos de cabeza.

En seguida me había echo con los pacientes, como me había dicho Carlisle por mi dulzura y buen tacto con ellos, yendo incluso a visitar a planta a los que quedaban hospitalizados.

En poco tiempo, se corrió la voz en el pueblo que había una nueva jefa de enfermeras que era una delicia.

Y del pueblo, pronto llegó a la reserva, de donde recibí una llamada de mi nuevo "ex prometido" y "nuevo amigo", Jacob.

La cual, fue el origen de la primera discusión fuerte y en serio entre Edward y yo.

- Hola preciosaaa! – Me saludó Jake simpático como siempre.

- Hola Jakeee – Le devolví el saludo con tono sonriente.

Desde aquella visita que le hice, cuando coincidí con Nessy, nuestra relación tuvo un golpe de aire, forjándose como amistad y una antigua complicidad perdida.

Nos llamábamos a menudo, y yo subía de tanto en tanto, cuando el turno con Edward no me coincidía. Ya que aunque no me prohibía para nada el subir a la reserva, sabía más que de sobra que no le haría nada de gracia saber de mis escapadas.

Por lo que Jacob estaba al tanto de mi nueva incorporación en las filas del hospital de Forks.

- Han llegado rumores de que hay una enfermera nueva que maltrata a sus pacientes, les habla mal y que no mira nada por ellos… - Me dijo con burla – ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto? – Me preguntó divertido.

- Algo he oído, pero la verdad es que aun no he averiguado quien es – Le seguí el juego.

- Mi total enhorabuena Bella – Cambió su tono por uno más serio – Siempre supe que serías una gran profesional – Me alabó. Y no sé porque, me encantó su elogio.

Mientras seguía mi conversación con Jacob, totalmente abstraída, riéndonos de nuestras chorradas, Edward llegó a casa sin percatarme de su presencia.

Una vez colgado con Jake, y aun sofocada de reírme de su última ocurrencia, me giré y ahí estaba Edward; plantado detrás de mí como una estatua, mirándome de malas formas.

- Joder Edwardddd! – Me llevé la mano al pecho y abrí los ojos como platos; realmente me había asustado.

- Hola – Me saludo seco.

- Hola cielo… - Cuando fui a acercarme para darle un beso, él me esquivo usando de excusa quitarse la chaqueta. Eso me dejó algo trastocada. – ¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunté con cierto temor.

- No lo sé… Dímelo tú, que estabas tan entretenida hablando por teléfono con tu ex. – Me soltó dejándome parada.

- Edwarddd… - Lo llamé sonriéndole con dulzura – ¿No me dirás que estás celoso? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa tierna.

- ¿Debería estarlo? – Negué con la cabeza – ¿Cómo te sentaría a ti si yo me hablara con Tania? – Me soltó mordaz. Su tono de voz estaba envenenado – ¿Y cuándo piensas decirle que estamos juntos? Ya han pasado semanas y sigues sin encontrar momento para decírselo… - Me miró desafiante.

- No creo que por teléfono sea lo más adecuado, no estaría bien. En cuanto suba a la reserva, se lo diré. – Le contesté casi en un susurro. Su comentario sobre Tania me había dolido, y mucho.

- ¿Y por que no se lo dijiste la última vez que subiste? O sea, ¿hace que… Cinco, seis días? – Eso me dejó completamente desarmada.

_¿Cómo sabía Edward eso?_

- Sí, sé que has subido varias veces. Cuando tenemos el turno cambiado – ¡Joderrrr! – ¿No dices nada? – Su mirada de prepotencia estaba matándome.

- Bueno… ¿y qué que haya subido? No solo subo a verlo a él, perdona que te diga. Allí tengo muchos amigos y me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos. – Le contesté enfadada. – Además… ¿Qué te dedicas a espiarme? ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? – Exigí.

- Eso no es lo que nos incumbe – Contestó zafándose de la pregunta.

- Sí… Sí es lo que nos incumbe, señor Cullen – Le contesté mordaz. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido por mi forma de dirigirme a él. – No creo que tenga que pedirte permiso para ir a ningún sitio. No estoy haciendo nada malo… Son amigos de la familia, y con Jacob las cosas están más que aclaradas, no hay nada romántico entre nosotros. – Le dije firme.

- Ya… también cuando llegaste decías tenerlo superado y lo primero que hiciste fue acostarte con él y quedarte embarazada… - Imagino que debió darse cuenta de cómo sonaron sus palabras y calló abruptamente. Yo en consecuencia sentí como la cara se me desencajaba de golpe. – Bella… cariño… Lo siento… Lo siento – Hizo ademán de acercarse a mí, pero yo me separé alzando mi mano a modo de protección.

- No te acerques, no me toques… - Le dije consternada – Imaginaba que antes o después me lo echarías en cara. Lo sabía. – Susurré.

- No mi vida… No quería que sonara así… Pero, pero, no entiendo porque estás retrasando el momento de decírselo. – Suspiro – ¿No estás segura de nosotros? – Me preguntó de forma preocupada.

Su cambio de actitud me hizo ablandarme un poco y él captó mi debilidad abrazándose a mí rápidamente y colmándome de besos y caricias.

- Jamás volveré a decirte algo así… De verdad que lo siento… Pero me pueden los celos – Confesó.

- Lo sé… por eso no te digo nunca cuando voy. – Yo también fui sincera. – Pero de ahora en adelante cada vez que vaya te lo comentaré. Y en cuanto vuelva a verlo, le contaré que estamos juntos. – Le prometí.

Esa fue nuestra primera gran bronca. Ahí comprobamos la potencia de nuestro carácter, aprendiendo a controlarlo para no herir al otro.

Nos amábamos demasiado como para ofendernos de forma tan vil y gratuita.

Y aunque nos habíamos reconciliado, esa noche no hicimos el amor. Edward se quedó como todas las noches a dormir y me colmó de besos y caricias, pero no había ninguna intención carnal bajo sus mimos, ya que sabía que yo aun no estaba de "humor".

Y esa, era otra gran "rareza", la forma tan certera de caparme; de percibir mis sentimientos. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan sensitivo. Era algo increíble.

Pero como todas las demás cosas "raritas" de Edward, las pasaba por alto por lo bien que estábamos; éramos felices y eso era lo único que importaba.

El tiempo fue pasando, veloz y ligero. Y cada día, era más feliz.

Nunca podría haber supuesto que en el mismo sitio donde vi desmoronarse mi vida en cuestión de unos segundos, me estaría esperando tanta felicidad y estabilidad en todos los aspectos.

Había encontrado a Edward, que era el mayor de los regalos, me rencontré con Carlisle y su familia me había admitido como un miembro más desde el primer día. Pero el anuncio de la relación entre Edward y yo, había echo que la confianza y amor entre nosotros se viese notoriamente aumentado.

Y para completar, había conseguido el trabajo de mis sueños.

Todo era perfecto y seguro. Nada podría ir mal. Para completar el cuadro, las Navidades se acercaban y eran las primeras que iba a pasar realmente en familia, lo cual me hacía estar pletórica.

Poco antes de las navidades subí a la reserva a hacerles una visita. Desde que Edward y yo habíamos protagonizado aquella pelea, distancié más mis visitas. Sabía que a él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que subiera y aunque a mi me encantaba pasar allí tiempo en compañía de los Quileuttes, entendía que le molestara.

Los celos son un sentimiento poderoso y muy traicionero.

Ese día concreto, Edward y yo teníamos el turno cambiado, así que subí a su despacho y le comuniqué mi intención de hacerles una visita a la gente de la reserva.

- Bueno… - Suspiró – Hace tiempo que no subes y sé que pasas ganas de ir más a menudo… y que estás haciendo este esfuerzo por mí – Me sonrió – No me importa que vayas, pero sabes cual fue nuestro acuerdo – Me recordó.

- Sí, lo sé – Le contesté mordiéndome el labio – Sabes que la última vez que fui, Jake no estaba… Por eso no lo sabe aun. – Él asintió.

Les había comprado una flor de pascua, al igual que a mi suegra, Esme, así que antes de que se echaran más encima las fiestas, y ya que teníamos el turno cambiado, opté por subir ese día.

- Bellaaaa! – Me saludó Seth efusivo como siempre – Nos tienes abandonos últimamente – Se quejó entre risas.

- Lo siento Seth… Sé que hace algo de tiempo que no subo, pero estoy súper liada – Me excusé.

Ese día faltaban muchos de los chicos, así que fui directamente a casa de Billy. Jacob tampoco estaba, se había quedado en el taller acabando de arreglar un coche.

- Hola hija! – Me saludó cariñoso como siempre Billy. – Qué tal? Hace tiempo que no te vemos por aquí… - Sonrió pícaro – A parte del trabajo… Hay algo más que te robe el tiempo? – Rió.

Ese era el momento… Me lo había dejado en bandeja de oro. Aunque era una actitud bastante cobarde por mi parte, el poner de intermediario a Billy y así que fuera él quien se lo comunicara a Jacob.

- Bueno… pues la verdad es que sí, hay alguien que me roba el tiempo – Sonreí colorada. Él se sorprendió gratamente.

- ¡Oh Bella! Me alegro muchísimo hija! ¿Y quien es el afortunado, dime? – Preguntó interesado y feliz.

- Edward… Edward Cullen, el hijo del Dr. Carlisle Cullen – Nada más mencionarlos, a Billy se le desencajó la cara, oscureciéndosele el semblante por completo, y en consecuencia dejándome a mí bastante cortada.

De pronto, se hizo el silencio entre nosotros. Uno que resultó incomodo desde el principio y que iba en progresivo aumento.

- No sé que os pasa con los Cullen, en serio. – Rompí el hielo – Ni te lo estoy preguntando, pero me parece absurdo que vosotros que sois gente tan buena y honrada, tengáis esa hostilidad hacía esa familia. Son gente de lo mejor, me han dado cobijo, me han cuidado cuando me operé, y me han incluido en su familia como una más… Y ahora, que Edward y yo somos pareja, nuestra conexión y cariño se ha visto aun más reforzado. – Después del sermón, cogí aire y espere a la respuesta de Billy. Lo conocía y sabía que algo tendría que añadir; como así fue.

- Claro que te están cuidando… ¡Cómo no! Y ahora siendo pareja del único soltero, más. – Contestó con tono mordaz. – Están protegiendo a su próxima incorporación. – Su mirada era helada y llena de ira y decepción. Yo fruncí el ceño sin entender ni una sola de sus palabras. – ¡Vayaaa, lo que suponía! – Exclamó con sorna – No sabes absolutamente nada – Recalcó cada una de las palabras. – Abre bien los ojos y los oídos antes de llegar a más… Aunque, viendo como los defiendes, estas completamente integrada, aun sin saber donde te has metido. Te deseo mucha suerte Isabella.

Con esas palabras, se giró con su silla de ruedas dándome la espalda y dejándome pasmada.

- Adiós Billy, espero que tengáis unas felices fiestas. – Con esas palabras me despedí. Me monté en el coche y salí zumbando de allí.

Estaba completamente abrumada por la reacción de Billy. Sabía de su poca tolerancia a los Cullen, pero hasta tal punto de atacarme y hablarme de esa forma? Ni en sueños.

De camino a casa, fui meditando sus palabras. Hablaba igual que si los Cullen estuvieran metidos en una secta, o algo similar. Esa idea, de mano descabellada, fue cogiendo cierta forma.

Debía reconocer que tenían ciertos comportamientos no muy normales, y aunque yo quería pasarlos por alto, estaban llegando a ser en cierta forma, preocupantes.

Y sin querer, pero tampoco evitándolo, fui recopilándolos:

- No comían ni bebían casi nada.

- Dormían muy poco.

- Sus modales eran exquisitos.

- Controlaban las demostraciones afectivas.

- A penas se trataban con la gente del pueblo.

Y cosa a parte, eran sus "rarezas" físicas:

- Tenían un oído muy fino.

- Todos eran fríos y pálidos.

- Extremadamente hermosos y atractivos.

- Tenían una fuerza asombrosa, todos; incluidas las chicas.

- Y en los momentos íntimos, parecían no cansarse nunca.

Esto último lo había cotejado con Alice y Rose en una de nuestras salidas de "cuñadas", donde al final habíamos acabado hablando de sexo, ¡cómo no!

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba entrando en casa, donde Edward ya me esperaba viniendo a recibirme muy cariñoso.

- Hola mi vida, ¿qué tal tu visita? – Me preguntó. Nada más posar sus ojos sobre mí, ya notó que algo no había ido del todo bien. – ¿Qué ha pasado? – Su tono se volvió oscuro. Yo alcé la mirada hacía él y lo observé durante unos instantes.

- Edward, ¿por qué hay veces que tienes los ojos más oscuros? – Le pregunté; el asombro y un cierto temor, le cruzó la mirada.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Se separó de mí un poco y me miró receloso. – ¿Qué ha pasado en la reserva? – Su voz ahora sonó a miedo.

- Jacob no estaba, pero Billy sí… Y bueno, la verdad es que me puso en bandeja el que le contara que estaba saliendo con alguien. Pero en cuanto te nombré, su sonrisa inicial se borró y su gesto fue de repulsa total. – Cogí aire – Edward, ya te dije que cuando estuvieras preparado, me contaras lo que pasaba entre vosotros… Hace prácticamente dos meses que estamos juntos y todavía no me has dicho nada… Y me gustaría que fueras pensando en decírmelo. – Le dije algo fría.

- Lo sé nena… Pero para contártelo, necesitamos estar preparados los dos. – Su respuesta me dejó completamente descolocada. – Los ojos se me oscurecen alguna vez porque tengo un cierto problema en la retina. Cuando me bajan las reservas de ciertas sustancias tales como el potasio, el hierro… bueno, me hacen reacción y por eso se me oscurecen. – Me daba rabia reconocerlo, pero su respuesta era completamente válida.

En ese momento, mi móvil sonó, Alice. La cual me tuvo al teléfono bastante tiempo, hablándome de la preparación de la fiesta de Noche Buena.

Esa noche transcurrió sin problemas. Le resumí lo que había pasado con Billy, y por supuesto Edward esquivó el tema de forma muy sutil, con ayuda, creo que premeditada, por parte de sus hermanas, las cuales me llamaron varias veces en la noche, para preguntarme sobre detalles para las cenas de Navidades.

Esa noche, fue la primera en esos dos meses que llevábamos juntos, en que me acosté molesta; rayando el enfado. Y por supuesto, Edward lo captó en seguida.

Cualquier otro hombre en su lugar, hubiese tardado más tiempo en darse cuenta de mi "ligero enfado", pero él no. Creo que incluso antes de que saliese del baño y me metiera en la cama, Edward ya sabía mi estado de ánimo.

Anduve un par de días algo esquiva con Edward, y él intentaba mostrarse lo más natural posible en consecuencia; intentando poner normalidad entre nosotros, supongo.

Pero empezaba a dudar qué era normal y qué no.

**Espero les haya gustado... **

**Lo que empezó como un capi tierno... rozando lo pastelero, ha terminado en una Bella algo molesta.**

**Aunque está feliz y enamoradisima... Ya empieza a ir percatándose de detalles "sospechosos".**

**Bueno nenas... En unos días el siguiente, ok?**

**A ver que más va "pillando" Bella.**

**Besosssssssssssssssss!**


	41. Capítulo 41 Problemas

**CAPITULO 41 PROBLEMAS**

Unos dos o tres días después de mi último viaje a la Push, tuve una visita sorpresa, aunque en el fondo esperada: Jacob.

- ¡Quiero que me expliques una noticia que me acaba de dar mi padre! – Me avasallo nada más abrirle la puerta. Por unos instantes me quedé sin reacción. – Bellaaa! – Me apremió.

- Creo que no te debo ninguna explicación sobre mi vida privada, Jacob. – Le respondí bastante serena, aunque por dentro los nervios me carcomían.

- ¿¡Qué no?! – Exclamó furioso – Con un Cullen, Bella! No podías haber escogido a otro, no. Y mira que el día del funeral de tu padre me lo supuse, solo por como te miraba, como te protegió… Pero viendo que pasaba el tiempo y no me llegaban noticias, pensé que no tenías interés por él… Craso error, por puesto. – Cogió aire, para continuar – Pero has caído en su embrujo – Casi gruñó.

- Para, para… y coge aire antes de que te de un ictus cerebral, Jacob Black. – Le alcé la voz. – ¿Te recuerdo el motivo de nuestra ruptura? – Le dije mordaz, clavándole sin compasión una mirada envenenada.

- Eso fue distinto. – Murmuró mirando hacía abajo.

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué ibas a decir? Claro que fue distinto, porque me partiste el corazón, porque me tenías a mí… Y me cambiaste por otra - Grité – Pero yo no le hago daño a nadie, somos dos personas adultas, sin pareja y sin ánimo de meter el dedo en la yaga te diré, que nos amamos muchísimo. – Le confesé.

- ¿Amar? – Exclamó extrañado – ¿Qué saben ellos de amar? Eso es un sentimiento humano y ellos… - Y ahí se calló abruptamente.

- ¿Y ellos qué? – Le insté.

- Bella… no sabes nada de ellos. – Me dijo acalorado. – Debes alejarte de ellos. ¡Yaaa! – Me ordenó casi gritando. – Te harán daño… daño físico, no te haces ni una idea de lo que son… Te lo digo porque te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti… - Suavizó el tono – Bella, cielo… por favor, aléjate de ellos. – Me rogaba.

Jacob estaba dejándome completamente desconcertada. No sabía qué decir, qué pensar… Qué nada!

Pero la intervención de alguien me hizo reaccionar, aunque de mano, me quedé aun más paralizada y casi aterrorizada.

- ¡Jacob! – La voz de Edward sonó a nuestro lado alta, mordaz y helada. – Aléjate de ella. - Su frase llevaba una amenaza implícita.

_Pero… De dónde había salido? Cómo no lo había oído acercarse?_

- Hombre… Imaginaba que vendrías – Le dijo en tono de mofa – Protegiendo lo tuyo, verdad Cullen? – Jacob se giró para encararlo, mirándolo con ojos envenenados, pero ardientes.

Frio y Calor. El uno contra el otro.

- Sepárate… estás temblando - ¿Temblando? Efectivamente, Jake tiritaba de pies a cabeza. – Quieres herirla? – Las palabras de Edward eran como dagas de puro hielo.

- Tú si que le harás daño, ¿verdad? ¿Ya tenéis fecha? ¿Se lo has contado? – Le preguntaba Jacob ante la mirada de puro odio de Edward.

- Cállate… no tienes derecho a decir nada ya que tú estás en la misma tesitura. Eres bastante cínico e hipócrita.

_Pero… De qué coño hablaban?_

Yo era la protagonista de esa reyerta y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué iba todo aquello. Y eso me molestaba tremendamente.

Sus amenazas tácitas fueron en aumento, acercándose el uno al otro de forma peligrosa, muy peligrosa. Y yo cada vez esta más desconcertada, enfadada y sobre todo asustada.

Eran como dos titanes; no era la típica discusión de dos chicos por una chica; aquí había algo más, algo muy tenebroso. En ese momento, viéndolos juntos, discutir, me di cuenta de ello.

Cada vez estaban más cerca y el momento en que llegaran a las manos, también, así que en un arrebato de nervios, o de sentido común, según se mire, intervine.

- BASTAAAA! – Grité cual loca – ¡Separaos, vamos! – Obedecieron y yo me metí en el medio de ambos – No quiero más escenas. Fueraaa… Los dos. – Por fin sus miradas se separaron el uno del otro, para posarlas sobre mi persona; atónitos. – Os he dicho que fuera. Quiero que os vayáis. – Les grité con las lágrimas escapándoseme por los ojos, traicioneras.

- Bella… - Gimieron al unísono.

- Fueraaa… No quiero veros… No sé que coño pasa aquí, pero no os quiero cerca… - Aun no sé como conseguí articular palabra, ya que tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta que casi no me dejaba ni respirar.

Viendo que ya no podría decir nada más, me di la vuelta y me metí en casa. Subí las escaleras llorando desconsolada y me encerré en la habitación, la cual daba para atrás, así si se peleaban no los vería.

Al cabo de un rato, mi móvil comenzó a sonar y pitar enloquecido. Llamadas, mensajes…

De ambos.

Y a ninguno contesté.

Después de un rato, volvió a sonar. Esta vez era Alice, a la cual ignoré al igual que a ellos.

Después de llorar hasta hartarme, consiguiendo que mi nariz estuviese igual que un tomate, mis mejillas encendidas y un tremendo dolor de cabeza no me diera descanso de tanto pensar, acabé durmiéndome abrazada a un cojín.

Cuando desperté, estaba algo aturdida. Me incorporé en la cama con cuidado ya que me sentía algo mareada y esperé a que el riego me llegara al cerebro. Al cabo de un par de minutos fui reaccionando y me percaté de un detalle: Alguien me había tapado con el edredón.

_Edward ha estado en casa… _

Pensé. Y en ese momento no sabía si estar contenta, triste o enfadada.

De que me amaba no tenía ni la menor duda. Lo había estado demostrando desde hacía dos meses. Con cada gesto, con cada palabra, con cada mirada… Pero que estuviese escondiéndome un secreto, y por lo que parecía, tan importante, no me gustaba. Para nada.

Y encima Jacob sabía de qué se trataba; y era algo que tanto a él, como a los suyos les molestaba tremendamente.

Ese día comenzaba mi turno por la tarde. Así que tenía toda la mañana por delante para serenarme sin la presencia de Edward ni de nadie de su familia.

_Error._

No había acabado de pensarlo, cuando mi móvil sonó. Alice.

- Dime, Alice… - Le contesté perezosa.

- Bella… Por Dios bendito, menos mal que me contestas. – Respondió alterada – Te he llamado cientos de veces, y te he dejado un millón de mensajes… Y no digamos Edward. – La sola mención de su nombre hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espina dorsal. – Ayer llegó a casa completamente destrozado. Nos contó lo que había ocurrido con Jacob y bueno… nos puso al tanto de que llevas un par de días algo distante con él… - La voz se le fue bajando hasta callar. Sabía el motivo de porque yo estaba fría.

- Si, es cierto. – Le contesté algo tajante.

- Bella… No dejes que eso te malmeta en contra nuestra, y mucho menos en lo que tenéis Edward y tu – Me hablo preocupada.

- Y no quiero que eso ocurra… Pero, que es "eso" – Recalqué. – No puede ser algo tan malo o tan grave para que yo no pueda afrontarlo, para que no lo pueda asimilar. – Suspiré – ¿No somos una familia? – Le pregunté. Ella asintió en un susurró. – ¿Pues entonces, qué es lo que pasa, Alice? – Le dije exasperada.

- Bella, no es algo para contar por teléfono – Me contestó. – Pero tienes toda la razón. Qué te parece si esperamos a que pasen las navidades? Luego lo hablaremos en familia. No es algo que deba decirte Edward solo. – Sus palabras eran serias, tono raro en Alice.

- Está bien. No voy a estropearnos las fiestas. Pero cuando pasen, quiero que hablemos. – Le dije usando su mismo tono.

- Por favor Bella… no seas dura con Edward, está hundido. – Casi me suplicó. – No sabes hasta que punto te ama. Jamás había estado así… Su carácter se ha suavizado desde que tú has entrado en su vida, es otro. Tú no aprecias el cambio, pero nosotros sí, y te digo sinceramente que es sorprendente. – La oí suspirar - Si te perdiera, no sé que locura podría llegar a hacer. – Estaba compungida.

- Tranquila Alice, la sangre no llegara al rio… Pero… Después de navidades. – Le recordé.

La conversación con Alice me había subido el ánimo. Y después de procesar sus palabras y calmarme un poco, decidí no torturarme más con ese secreto inconfesable y que como había dicho mi cuñada, no consiguiera interferir entre Edward y yo.

Cuando llegué al trabajo y me dieron el planning del día, vi que tenía que subir hasta administración para arreglar el ingreso de un paciente de urgencias.

Esto era un hospital pequeño, y aunque estaba informatizado, para muchas cosas aun había que ir en persona y hacer las cosas "a mano".

Y más cuando era un ingreso que tuviese alguna particularidad, como una operación de urgencia, hospitalización larga y cosas similares.

En esta ocasión, Jasper tuvo que acompañarme, ya que era un trasplante de urgencia. Aunque pertenecía al otro turno, a mis compañeras no les había dado tiempo a dejarlo todo zanjado y a mi me toco el papeleo.

- Hola cuñada – Me saludó Jasper sonriente; aunque había un trasfondo de precaución.

- Hola cuñado – Esta era nuestra nueva forma de saludarnos. – ¿Listo para el papeleo? – Le pregunté alegre, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada.

Pero como siempre me pasaba en compañía de Jasper, una oleada de tranquilidad se apoderó de mi organismo. Sabía que había personas que te transmitían serenidad… Pero algo tan exagerado como lo de mi cuñado, no. Era… increíble. Podríamos decir que hasta mágico.

- Listo… por supuesto. – Contestó más sereno. – Y más siendo contigo. – Me sonrió – Manejas estas cosas espléndidamente – Me alabó. – ¿Y tu… tranquila?

Me apetecía alzarle una ceja y ponerle los ojos en blanco en plan:

_¿Y eres tu quien me lo preguntas, cuando tu mismo eres quien me lo transmites?_

Pero a parte de que él me tranquilizase, no estaba nerviosa para nada por subir a los despachos, ya que Edward había acabado el turno hacía casi media hora. Y por las tardes solo estaba la auxiliar administrativa de turno, que era la que preparaba el papeleo para la secretaria y para Edward al día siguiente, que eran los responsables.

Nada más abrirse el ascensor, ya comprobé que la secretaria de recursos, la "simpática", no estaba; su lugar lo ocupaba la auxiliar.

- Buenas tardes, Dr. Hale, enfermera Swan – Nos saludó muy profesional. Asentimos con la cabeza. – Pasen al despacho, el Dr. Cullen los está esperando. – Directa e instantáneamente infarté.

Incluso Jasper tuvo que darme un ligero empujón para que caminase porque me había quedado paralizada en el sitio.

Jasper al ver que no acababa de reaccionar, picó a la puerta y la abrió, cediéndome el paso. Yo lo miré aterrorizada. No estaba preparada para verlo aun. Y estuve toda la mañana tranquila porque había supuesto que no nos veríamos hasta la noche. Pero ahora… de golpe y porrazo íbamos a encontrarnos cara a cara.

Según atravesé el umbral de su puerta, noté como los nervios me carcomían las entrañas y un calor abrasador se instauraba en mi rostro.

- Hola Edward – Lo saludó Jasper de forma familiar – Al final se lió el tema del ingreso, pero bueno, no creo que te robemos mucho más tiempo

Nada más poner el primer pie dentro del despacho, Edward alzó la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Aunque sabía que estaba oyendo a Jasper, también sabía que no lo estaba escuchando; su total y entera atención era para mí.

- Hola… No te preocupes – Le contestó sin apartar sus brillantes ojos de los míos. Y yo no pude más que acabar bajando la mirada; no podía aguantar su intensidad.

- Sentaos – Nos ofreció. – Hola Bella – me saludó. Me latía el corazón tan fuerte que pensé que me subiría a la boca.

- Hola Edward – Le contesté casi susurrando. No era capaz de articular mucho más, la verdad.

Jasper y él comenzaron con el papeleo propio del ingreso y a comentarlo. Yo me limitaba a escucharlos, y a intervenir con un simple: _-Aja - _Cuando se me preguntaba.

Firmamos los tres y la reunión se dio por finalizada treinta intensos minutos después. Jasper se adelantó a salir con una velocidad de vértigo y yo ralentice mi ritmo deliberadamente. Estaba deseando quedarme a solas con Edward.

- Bella – Me llamó cuando, lentamente, le di la espalda para irme – Espera… No te vayas aun.

Edward salió de detrás de su mesa y se posicionó a mi espalda, pero sin atreverse a tocarme.

- Cariño… Esta ha sido la peor noche de mi vida… - Confesó susurrante. – No quiero que nos peleemos… Lo siento, mil veces lo siento. Sé que has hablado con Alice, en cuanto pasen las Navidades hablaremos, no quiero que "eso" sea un motivo de distanciamiento entre nosotros. Te amo demasiado… He andado un larguísimo camino para encontrarte y ahora no puedo, ni quiero dejarte ir. Eres lo más importante en mi vida y no puedo imaginarme seguir viviendo sin ti – Su tono era desgarrador y sincero.

Me giré, lo miré con ojos brillantes debido a la emoción, y sin pensarlo me lancé a sus brazos, los cuales me recibieron sin dudar.

Permanecimos abrazados durante un tiempo indefinido. Yo me aferré a su cuello y él me acariciaba la espalda con necesidad.

- Yo también te amo, Edward. Y tampoco sería capaz de vivir sin ti… Ya no. Lo eres todo para mí. – Yo también fui sincera, era el momento de serlo.

Esos días anduve algo tocada, pero entre el trabajo, la casa, reuniones con los compañeros por las fiestas, la preparación de estas y la familia, anduve liadísima. Por lo que el tema fue olvidándoseme.

Por supuesto, Edward tuvo mucho que ver en ello, colmándome de atenciones y de sesiones de cama de lo más placenteras, pasionales y románticas.

Sabía que estaba esforzándose por que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad cuanto antes. Pero volverían cuando me revelaran "eso".

Y aunque era preocupante e inquietante, con el trajín navideño, se me pasó por completo.

Días de compras, tanto para los regalos como para los vestidos de los días señalados;Tarea que resultó de lo más divertida, ya que fuimos a Seattle la familia al completo, y luego tuvimos que estar jugando al gato y al ratón para comprar los regalos de unos y de otros.

Fue una tarde llena de risas y momentos entrañables. Algo que necesitábamos después de la tensión de los últimos días debido a la bronca entre Edward y yo, la cual afecto a toda la familia, por supuesto.

Ya que Carlisle me cogió en un aparte y habló también conmigo, como era de esperar.

- Bella… No lo pagues con Edward, por favor… - Me rogó – Es algo que debí revelarte ya hace tiempo, pero…Entre lo de tu padre, lo del aborto… No quería desestabilizarte más. – Su rostro mostraba su agonía. – Si hay un culpable, ese soy yo, que fui quien te conocí primero y quien te presentó a mi familia. – No pude más que abrazarlo e intentar reconfortarlo entre mis brazos.

El carácter desinteresado, noble y gentil de Carlisle era algo indescriptible. Era el ser más bueno que nadie pudiese conocer jamás.

Por lo que sus palabras fueron un bálsamo para mi. Intenté no darle más vueltas, como les prometí a todos, ya que cada cual a su manera me habían dedicado algunas palabras para amansar un poco mi mal talante de esos últimos días.

Confiaba en ellos. Sin duda alguna. Nada podría ser tan malo como para que no pudiese con ello. Eran mi familia y así seguirían siéndolo, eran las mejores personas que jamás hubiese conocido, e incluso cada día que pasaba, más quería parecerme a ellos. Así que… Nada, absolutamente nada, podría separarnos.

Con esa idea me quedé. Después de haber estado dándole vueltas durante días, decidí que aunque quería saberlo, por supuesto, no dejaría que interfiriese entre la familia.

La familia de Denali vino a pasar las fiestas con nosotros y todos nos alojamos en la casa Cullen para disfrutar de estos días familiares juntos.

Entre Esme y Carmen, con alguna intervención de Carlisle, que era un gran cocinero, prepararon el banquete de Noche Buena y Navidad.

A los jóvenes, no nos dejaron entrar en la cocina, por lo que las chicas decoramos la mesa con alguna intervención de los chicos; chinchándonos más que ayudando.

La casa estaba deliciosamente adornada; Esme nos asesoró, aunque Alice y Rose tenían un gusto exquisito para la decoración.

Pusimos un árbol gigante en el salón y adorno preciosos y muy caros, por toda la casa.

El ambiente navideño se respiraba transmitiéndonos paz, amor y alegría.

Tanto la cena de Noche Buena como la comida de Navidad transcurrió entre risas, villancicos y demostraciones afectivas entre toda la familia.

Fue algo completamente estimulante y alentador. Alentador, al pensar que había encontrado mi sitio. Allí es donde quería estar; con esa gente, en ese ambiente. Y que nunca había celebrado de ese modo las Navidades.

Nos entregamos los regalos los unos a los otros. Ropa, un casett nuevo para el coche, productos de belleza, un libro de medicina, una de las primeras ediciones y un viaje con todo pagado a París para Edward y para mí.

- Carlisle, Esme… Esto ha sido excesivo, en serio – Me quejé; poco a poco un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta debido a la emoción.

- Bella… No sigas protestando porque vas a acabar llorando – Me advirtió simpático Jasper.

- No te lo voy a negar… - Le contesté mordiéndome el labio.

- Pues lo que tienes que hacer es disfrutarlo… los dos – Carlisle se acercó a mí y me abrazó con amor incondicional. – Eres mi niña… mi niña linda. – Murmuró a mi oído. Eso me hizo estremecer.

- Es poco para todo lo que te mereces… - Esme también vino a abrazarse una vez vio que Carlisle ya había tenido su dosis de mimos por mi parte.

Pero quedaba uno. El de Edward. Y ese, fue algo que no esperaba ni por asomo.

.

- Dios mio Edwarddd! – Exclamé. El corazón comenzó a tronarme bajo el pecho cual tren de mercancías.

Había visto ese anillo en Google hacía unas semanas. Llevaba tiempo con ganas de comprarme un anillo así para el uso diario. Algo elegante, fino pero juvenil; un caprichito. Y enlazando páginas había llegado a esa joya en concreto, pero era de Chopard y costaba una barbaridad, por lo que se pasaba en demasía como "caprichito", a parte de que llevando los corazones, no quedaba demasiado bien que me lo regalase a mi misma.

- Te gusta? – me susurró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Que si me gusta? Me encanta… pero es… dema… - No me dejó acabar la frase.

- No, no es demasiado… Le copio la frase a mi madre… Es poco para todo lo que te mereces. Pero tenemos toda la vida para que te pueda compensar. – Su brillo ocular aumento considerablemente.

- Edward… pero… cómo? – Lo miré incrédula.

- Un día, hace unas dos semanas, te dejaste el Google abierto, y cuando fui a cerrarlo vi una pestaña enlazada. - Su gesto se volvió vergonzoso – Y aunque mi intención no era ser cotilla, la curiosidad me pudo; cuando lo vi, sabía que ese anillo era para ti. Mi regalo perfecto para nuestras primeras navidades juntos. – Su sonrisa era tan espectacular, que podría haber paralizado un mundo entero.

- Es precioso Bella – Lo alabaron las chicas acercándose a contemplar el anillo. – Te queda perfecto. – Yo solo podía asentir completamente emocionada.

Una vez recuperé la habilidad del habla, se me ocurrió una idea para también sorprender yo a Edward. Fui a mi bolso y escondí el pequeño paquetito entre mis manos.

- ¿Otro regalo? – Preguntó sorprendido – El diario de composiciones era más que suficiente… Es precioso, nena. Me ha encantado – Volvió a elogiar la elección de mi regalo.

Le había comprado un cuaderno en piel noble; una parte eran partituras y la otra, hojas en blanco. Perfecta para componer y anotar ideas… o lo que fuera. La portada estaba compuesta por una foto nuestra. La verdad es que era un cuaderno precioso.

- Bueno… - Dije misteriosa – Ya que tu a mi me has sorprendido, yo voy a hacer contigo lo propio. – Le alcé una ceja. Edward comenzó a sonreír travieso. – Iba a dártelo en privado… pero yo también quiero sacarte los colores, jajaja! – Reí de mi propia broma.

Abrí mis manos, dejando a la vista el pequeño paquete envuelto. Edward me miró agachando los ojos, y lo cogió.

Cuando lo abrió se quedó completamente pasmado.

- Pero… y esto? – Preguntó extrañado; aunque sabía perfectamente lo que era, y lo que representaba.

- Es un llavero para compartir, unas esposas jaja!… Y unido al llavero, va la llave de mi casa. – Le contesté muy solemne, pero muy emocionada.

- Bella… - Jadeó. – Esto es lo que creo que significa? – Quieres que yo… me mude a tu casa? – Preguntó fascinado.

- Si. – Le contesté conteniendo el aliento. – Sé que habíamos dicho que concretaríamos después de navidades. Pero… quiero que veas mi fe incondicional por ti; por nosotros. – Le hablé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. La sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral; todos contenían el aliento, emocionados.

- Claro que me iré a vivir contigo, cariño. – Anunció exaltado – Estaba deseando que me lo propusieras.

Con esas palabras, me alzó en brazos y bailó conmigo en volandas ante el aplauso de todos los presentes.

Carlisle y Esme vinieron en seguida a darnos la enhorabuena por nuestro progreso. Estaban exultantes de alegría.

En un momento durante la velada, Carlisle me pilló en un aparte y me susurró:

- Gracias, Bella. Gracias por tu fe ciega por nosotros. – su mirada estaba cargada de agradecimiento

Para la celebración de Año Nuevo, nosotros nos trasladaríamos a Alaska y pasaríamos las fiestas con nuestros primos en su casa.

Estaba completamente excitadísima con la idea.

Ir a celebrar la entrada de año a casa de unos familiares; algo completamente nuevo para mí.

- Me alegra que estés tan ilusionada con la idea, hija – Me había comentado Esme llena de júbilo – El que al final hayáis hecho tan buenas migas tú y nuestros primos, nos colma de felicidad.

- Bueno… ya se sabía que Bella y los Denali iban a llevarse bien – Intervino Emmet – Quien no se lleva bien con Bella? – Me dijo abrazándome por los hombros.

- Solo fueron unos ligeros celos, verdad, cuñada? – Agregó Jasper guiándome un ojo.

Lógicamente, ninguno de nosotros tuvo problemas para pedir unos días en el trabajo. Pero para que nadie pudiese decir nada, doblamos turnos los días previos como cosacos.

Yo, personalmente, llegaba todos los días a casa literalmente reventada.

Pero ahí intervenía Edward. Demostrando una vez más que era la pareja perfecta. Cuando llegaba, tenía el baño esperándome, lleno de burbujas, la casa calentita y la cena lista.

Perfección absoluta!

Los días de vacaciones con nuestros primos, fueron divertidísimos. Lo pasamos en grande todos juntos. Y su casa… guauuu! Era algo espectacular.

Nos atendieron como Jeques árabes. Todas las atenciones les parecían pocas.

Incluso uno de los días, nos fuimos a montar a caballo, afición que hacía tiempo que no practicaba. Aunque solo Tania, Alice, Edward y yo fuimos; Al resto no les seduzco mucho la idea.

La fiesta de Fin de Año fue preciosa. Los Denali tenían la casa adornada igual de exquisita que la de los Cullen, pero para esa noche concreta, la adornaron más. Luces, adornos, todo en consonancia con esa noche tan especial.

Los cuatro días que pasamos allí, volaron; y pronto llegó el momento de despedirnos, quedando en vernos en cuanto pudiésemos volver a juntar unos días todos juntos.


	42. Chapter 42 Tiempo

**CAPITULO 42. TIEMPO**

La mudanza de Edward fue algo rápido y menos traumático de lo que esperaba. Se trajo una bolsa grande con su ropa y algunas cosas personales, ya que los artículos de aseo ya los había ido trayendo poco a poco en el transcurso del tiempo que llevábamos juntos.

El tener a Edward en casa me reconfortaba y me daba sensación de seguridad.

Estaba encantada.

Todo el mundo siempre dice que la convivencia es lo más difícil. Para nosotros fue todo lo contrario.

Incluso llegó un punto en que se me había ido por completo ese secreto que tenían que desvelarme después de navidades; Ya que pensándolo después, parecía que Edward ya no tenía tantas cosas raras que me llamaran la atención; aunque también pudiese haber sido que yo misma ya estuviera echa a esas "rarezas".

Porque de lo que sí era consciente, es que todos tenemos "cosas". Nadie es completamente perfecto. Y al igual que yo tendría cosas que a él no le gustasen, él tenía las suyas.

Qué me importaba a mí si tomaba más cafés o menos.

Si parecía tener una energía inagotable.

Su aguante heroico en la cama.

Su sensibilidad y empatía…

Eran detalles de su carácter que no tendrían porqué molestarme, sino todo lo contrario. Eran cosas que me beneficiaban.

_¿No se quejan todas las mujeres de que su hombre no está atento a los detalles? ¿O que nada más acabar en la cama se duermen? Yo tenía el sueño femenino hecho hombre._

Con esa idea me quedé en Navidades y la verdad es que después, entre los festejos, la mudanza de Edward, el trabajo, los compromisos familiares y de pareja… el tiempo fue pasando deprisa; muy deprisa.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, llegó Febrero. El mes de los enamorados, según los centros comerciales. Y Edward, muy estratégicamente, nos hizo un hueco en nuestra agenda laboral de cuatro días para disfrutar de nuestro viaje a Paris. El regalo de Esme y Carlisle de navidades; el cual habíamos guardado para cuando tuviésemos unos días libres.

- Te encantará París, Bella. – Edward me había repetido esa mantra durante mes y medio. – Pero en estas fechas, justo en el día de San Valentín, estará espectacular. Será algo inolvidable para ambos. – Relataba entusiasmado.

El viaje fue largo… Larguísimo. Pero mereció sobradamente la pena. París era una ciudad preciosa, mágica. Y como había dicho Edward, en esos días, decorada con motivos románticos, era algo imposible de olvidar.

Fueron cuatro días llenos de amor, pasión, complicidad y compañerismo entre nosotros. Nos sirvieron para conocernos otro poquito más. De hablarnos de pequeños detalles personales mutuamente; revelarnos sueños, creencias, planes de futuro… Y en esos planes, nos incluíamos a ambos.

Dimos paseos cogidos de la mano, como dos enamorados que éramos, por los sitios más emblemáticos de la ciudad. La torre Eiffel, el museo del Louvre, el museo de cera de Madame Tussauds… Incluso seguimos las rosas de Liz pintadas en el suelo que llevan al pico de la cúpula del museo del Louvre, donde el protagonista de "El código Da Vinci" descubre donde está la tumba de María Magdalena.

Eso fue de lo que más me entusiasmo, emocionada como una niña, iba siguiendo una a una cada flor endosada a la acera.

Era una gran fan de esos libros y de Robert Langdon, el protagonista.

- Buff… Qué pereza me da regresar – Protesté apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, una vez hubo despegado el avión. – No me importaría haberme quedado más días.

- Volveremos, cielo. No te preocupes. Nos queda mucha vida por delante… - Sus palabras perdieron fuerza, pero sabía que había una promesa tácita en ella.

Y el tiempo… siguió pasando. Veloz, casi a contracorriente. Los días se iban sucediendo sin ser casi vistos.

De eso, tenía mucho que ver el hospital. El cual, aunque me encantaba, había veces que me saturaba en demasía.

Y Edward me regañaba dulcemente al verme tan agotada y agobiada.

- Cariño… Te implicas demasiado – Me sermoneaba delicadamente Edward cuando nos acostábamos y caía destrozada entre sus brazos. – Por muchos masajes que te dé… Solo te alivian temporalmente. Acabaras enfermando. – Alzó la cabeza para mirarme de frente – ¿Has visto lo que has adelgazado últimamente? – Me preguntó retóricamente, preocupado.

- Sé que tienes razón… y tú padre me ha dicho lo mismo hace un par de días. Pero veo el agradecimiento en la mirada de la gente cuando la ayudas… y eso me puede. – Le contesté sincera. – Mucha gente mayor de aquí, está sola. Sus hijos o nietos han emigrado de Forks y no tienen a nadie que los asesore o esté pendiente de su salud.

- Lo sé cariño… Pero aunque es muy loable por tu parte, no puedes estar al tanto de urgencias y de las plantas donde deriven a tus pacientes. – Su tono se puso más serio – Cielo, tienes que aprender a desvincularte. Este es un hospital pequeño y todos nos conocemos, aunque sea de vista. Cuando esa gente mayor sube a planta, son atendidos con más cariño que en un hospital de ciudad. Y lo sabes.

Edward tenía razón. Toda. No podía estar pendiente de hacer mi trabajo en urgencias perfecto, acto que era agotador de por si. Y pretender llevar en cuenta cada uno de los ancianitos que ingresaban. Ya que había días en que salía del hospital dos e incluso tres horas después de acabar mi propio turno.

- Cielo, esta semana, no nos hemos visto prácticamente nada. – Se quejó, otra vez con razón. – Sales a las 10 de la noche de tu turno de tardes, y te das una vuelta para comprobar planta por planta como van tus ingresos, con lo cual, cuando quieres llegar a casa son más de las doce. – Agaché la cabeza – Te metes en la cama sin cenar y agotada. – Nuestras miradas se encontraron y la suya era dulce – Sabes que hace una semana que no hacemos el amor? – Lo miré extrañada.

- Tanto? – Le pregunte azotada. – No pensé que hacía tanto tiempo… Cariño… lo siento. Te tengo dejado de lado por completo. – Susurré angustiada.

- Nena, para mi el sexo no es lo más importante contigo, y lo sabes – Asentí – Lo que quiero es tu compañía. Llevo toda mi vida sin ti.

- Edward, solo tienes 26 años… - Puse los ojos en blanco ante su exageración.

- Sí, pero parece que llevara un siglo esperándote. – Aunque estaba agotada, como casi siempre, su declaración hizo reaccionar a todas mis terminaciones nerviosas y me lancé a por él enloquecida.

Esa noche hicimos el amor como hacía tiempo que no nos amábamos. Y durante nuestro encuentro amoroso, me prometí a mí misma que dejaría algunas de mis responsabilidades no obligadas en el hospital, y pasaría más tiempo con Edward.

De Jake, apenas tuve más noticias. Después de la bronca que protagonizaron él y Edward, me llamó para disculparse y poco más.

Recibí alguna llamada muy de tanto en cuando, y nada más.

Yo, desde las navidades, no había vuelto a subir a la reserva. Sabía de la animadversión de toda la gente de la Push por los Cullen, y no quería encontrarme con la mirada y las palabras recriminatorias de Billy.

La conexión con la familia de Edward, con mi familia, cada día era mejor. La complicidad, conexión y familiaridad adquirida con ellos, día a día, se palpaba solo con vernos interactuar.

Desde las navidades, las chicas, incluida varias veces Esme, habíamos salido de compras y a comer en contadas ocasiones. Estrechando así nuestro vinculo femenino.

Lo pasábamos estupendamente juntas. Cotorreando de nuestras cosas, quejándonos de los chicos y riéndonos al relatarnos alguna intimidad de cama.

Edward estaba encantado; maravillado con lo bien que conectaba con todos.

- No sabes lo feliz que soy cada vez que vienes contándome que has estado con la familia, Bella. – Me decía – No te haces una idea de lo feliz que me hace verte así con ellos – Sus ojos brillaban felices, y de algún modo me transmitía esa felicidad a mí misma.

- Cariño, yo soy la que está agradecida de cómo me habéis acogido… - Sonreí melancólica y Edward me miró frunciendo el ceño. – Estoy recordando los primeros días, cuando nos conocimos… Cómo tú y Rose os manteníais alejados de mí porque era una extraña.

- Y ahora no podríamos vivir sin ti, ni ella ni yo… ni ninguno – Enfacitó.

Sonreí feliz. El saberme tan querida por él y su familia me hacían sentir una sensación de bienestar absoluto; era la primera vez en mi vida que notaba que encajaba en algún sitio. Que realmente y por primera vez, era parte de una familia… Que tenía físicamente una.

Y así, el tiempo fue pasando. Rápido… muy rápido.

- Bella, Edward – nos llamó Carlisle – Habíamos pensado en ir a pasar unos días al refugio que tenemos en Vancouver – Nos ofreció. – Yo alcé rápidamente la cabeza y lo miré con emoción en los ojos.

- Queríamos esperar a Semana Santa, pero este año la nieve parece que va a desaparecer antes de lo habitual… Y yendo ahora, podremos esquiar – Añadió Alice.

- Me parece genial! – Exclamé – Yo nunca he visto la nieve… Bueno, a parte de la de aquí.

- No? – Me preguntó sorprendido Edward. Negué con la cabeza. – Y como no me lo habías comentado? – Preguntó casi molesto – Si hubiese sabido eso, te habría llevado hace tiempo.

- Bueno, pues entonces es la ocasión perfecta para ir todos – Ofreció Esme ilusionada con la idea. – A no ser que queráis ir solos – Añadió prudente.

- Nooo… Iremos todos, en familia… - Me apresuré a contestar. – Así será mucho más divertido.

En ese momento, hubo un momento de silencio. Una milésima de segundo, pero volví a notar esa sensación extraña de que se estaban comunicando de una manera extracorpórea… A "su" manera.

Y de pronto, recordé aquel asunto que teníamos pendiente de esclarecer. La confesión de ese secreto que los Cullen guardaban con tanto recelo.

Y que había deducido, se debía la animadversión que los Quilleutes sentían hacía ellos.

En aquel momento no quise mencionar nada. Preferí ser prudente y esperar. Algo me decía que ese viaje a Vancouver sería el momento en que mi familia se decidiera a revelármelo. Un ambiente fuera del habitual, un sitio más intermedio; con la excusa de la tranquilidad de un fin de semana de vacaciones.

El viaje quedó programado para dos fines de semanas después.

Por supuesto, Edward desde su puesto en el hospital, lo arreglaría para que todos tuviésemos esos días de descanso.

Y por mi parte, por mucho que lo intenté, durante esos días y en más o menos intensidad, anduve un poquito crispada.

Edward no preguntó nada, se limitaba a hacer oídos sordos a mis protestas absurdas debidas al mal humor que me causaba la incertidumbre. Pero sabía perfectamente que él era conocedor de lo que estaba originando mi humor gruñón de esos días.

Además, entre nosotros sabíamos que algo no iba bien, cuando no hacíamos ni el más mínimo amago de acercamiento sexual.

Casualmente, un día que Edward tuvo que quedarse hasta más tarde por un asunto interno del hospital, llegó a casa una visita totalmente inesperada.

Jacob

- Hola – Me saludó cuando le abrí la puerta.

- Jake?! – Exclamé sorprendida.

- Si… soy yo – Sonrió de esa forma divertida que solo él sabía.

- Vaya… qué sorpresa! Pasa, pasa… no te quedes en la puerta – Lo invité.

- No quiero ponerte en un compromiso con tu chico – Me miró con advertencia en los ojos.

- Tranquilo, Edward acaba de llamarme de que se va a retrasar, así que tenemos un ratito para poder charlar - Le comuniqué infundiéndole valor.

Estaba preparando algo de comer para mí, así que añadí algo más al menú e invité a Jake a comer conmigo.

Sabía que a Edward no le gustaría nada llegar a casa y encontrarse esa escenita: Jake y yo, comiendo juntos, charlando y riendo animadamente como dos amigos.

Pero claro… No éramos dos simples amigos. Él había sido mi gran amor de adolescencia, y del hombre del que me había quedado embarazada y el cual casi me cuesta mi propia vida.

Le conté de mi próximo viaje a Vancouver, de que íbamos a esquiar y que por fin iba a haber nieve de verdad.

- Me alegro mucho, se te ve emocionada – Sabía que intentaba ser políticamente correcto, pero notaba como un ligero temblor se apoderaba de sus manos.

- Gracias Jake, eres muy amable por hacer el esfuerzo de ser agradable con este tema.

- Qué remedio… Veo en tus ojos lo enamorada que estás de ese chico. Y agradezco que no lo menciones en demasía – Suspiro.

Le puse mi típica carita de angelito, y él rió meneando la cabeza resignado.

Después de un momento de silencio, cambiamos de tema y volvimos a una conversación más natural y animada; Al cabo de un rato y como si Edward pudiera saber que había una visita indeseada, para él, en casa, cuando ya salía del hospital me llamó para decírmelo. Avisarme sería un término más exacto.

- Nena, ya acabé… Siento mucho que la reunión se haya alargado tanto. – Oí un ligero suspiro al otro lado de la línea – En diez minutos estaré en casa, de acuerdo? - Conocía sus tonos de voz, y en ese sencillo e inocente mensaje, había un matiz de advertencia.

_Pero… ¿Cómo sabía Edward que debía avisarme?_

- Jake, Edward esta viniendo, yo… tu… debes… - No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle que tenía que marcharse sin parecer que lo estuviese echando.

- Tranquila… - Me sonrió con dulzura – Me voy ya… No quiero protagonizar otra escenita como la de aquel día. – Mi rostro se destensó de inmediato, mostrando alivio.

Nos despedimos amigablemente, esperando poder repetir nuestra "cita" otro día.

Según la moto de Jake desapareció de la calle, el coche de Edward hizo acto de presencia al otro lado.

Era como si lo tuviese cronometrado. Era casualidad, si… Pero tan extraña. Tan medido al milímetro.

Yo me quedé en la puerta, donde me había quedado despidiendo a Jacob. A la distancia en que se encontraba el Volvo de Edward, era imposible que me hubiese visto, pero sin saber como explicarlo… Sabía que él ya me había vislumbrado allí parada. Además, no quería mentiras entre él y yo.

- Hola – Lo saludé animadamente acercándome al coche.

- Hola nena… ¿Qué haces ahí parada? – Me preguntó divertido.

- Verás… Jake ha estado aquí, en casa, conmigo… Un rato. – Edward quería parecer natural, pero sus fracciones faciales, tensas, lo delataban sin piedad. – Espero que no te moleste. – Lo miré cual gatito desvalido.

Él pasó a mi lado y me acarició la cara con dulzura, para posteriormente besarme los labios.

- No nena… No me molesta porque no me has mentido… Y podrías haberlo echo perfectamente – Me contestó reflexivo.

- No quiero mentiras entre nosotros, cariño – Lo miré transmitiéndole un mensaje claro:

Yo no miento… Tú sí.

Y lo entendió, vamos que si lo entendió. Su cara se desfiguró por un segundo en una mueca de dolor.

Sabía que le había dado un golpe certero… Pero su dolor, me confirmó que no me mentía por gusto, sino por algo serio.

Eso era lo que me hacía tener fe en él. Amarlo sin censura ni restricciones… Darle mi vida con sumo gusto.

- Este fin de semana… - Murmuró mirándome de reojo – Habrá cambios… - Alzó la cabeza y me miró directo a los ojos – Solo espero que puedas entenderlo.

Su rostro ahora no mostraba simple dolor… Sino tortura, agonía.


	43. Chapter 43 Aléjate de mi

CAPITULO 43. ALEJATE DE MÍ

Por fin era jueves. El día en que nos íbamos a Vancouver. Edward había podido gestionar para irnos un día antes, ya que era muy apresurado el marchar el viernes y volver el domingo.

Mi chico era un auténtico crack.

Los Cullen volvieron a alquilar el monovolumen y así ir todos juntos en un coche, ya que yendo en dos, había problemas para dividirnos.

- Sois como niños, en serio – nos regañó Esme a Alice, a Emmet y a mi. – Lo mejor que hacíamos era comprarnos el monovolumen y así estas discusiones absurdas se acababan. – Refunfuñó mientras nosotros tres aguantábamos la risa.

Cargamos el coche, y en menos de dos horas ya estábamos en el refugio de montaña de los Cullen. Una cabaña de tamaño XL, que cortaba la respiración solo de verla por fuera.

Y para no hacer deshonor, el interior te dejaba estupefactada.

Dos pisos, cinco habitaciones, seis cuartos de baño, una cocina enorme y un salón de medidas desorbitadas. Por su puesto, todo decorado en un estilo muy invernal y rural, pero de lujo y lleno de confort.

- Guauuu…! – Con eso basto para sacarles una sonrisa a toda la familia. – Es… increíble, en serio – Abrí los ojos deslumbrada.- Es un sitio mágico; espero que vengamos más a menudo.

- Vendremos siempre que quieras… - Me musitó Edward al oído – Otro fin de semana, vendremos tu y yo solos. – Asentí emocionadísima con la cabeza; y nuestras miradas se volvieron pícaras y atrevidas.

Ambos estábamos pensando lo mismo, respecto al porqué de venir solos.

Nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para deshacer el equipaje, refrescarnos del viaje y ponernos ropa de más abrigo, ya que íbamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo para aprovechar el poco tiempo que teníamos.

- ¿Sabes? – Preguntó Edward – Es la primera vez que, por fin, voy a compartir esta habitación… Y la idea me encanta – Sonrió. – El saber que he encontrado a la persona con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi vida… Compartirlo todo y ser feliz con ello. – Se acercó a mí y me acarició la cara con el dorso de su mano. Yo incliné la cara para recibir su fría mano.

_**3ª PERSONA**_

Al cabo de media hora, toda la familia se reúne en el hall de entrada y se van dando un paseo hasta el pueblo, ya que la casa se encuentra a las afueras, pero es un paseo agradable y corto.

Y así van hablando entre todos y Bella puede disfrutar de la vista invernal.

Encargan comida en un restaurante del pueblo y mientras llega el repartidor, aprovechan para ponerse cómodos.

Todos están exultantes de alegría. Esta última temporada, Bella ha estado mucho más tranquila y no solo eso, sino que incluso más integrada, si cabe, en la familia.

Pero también son conocedores de que hay que revelarle a Bella su secreto. Su relación con todos es de intimidad total y con Edward… Bueno, viven juntos. Son una pareja estable y asentada. Así que ella debe ser conocedora de lo que son.

Explicarle lo que conlleva ser un vampiro y que tiene tiempo para escoger. Tanto si quiere seguir siendo humana como en convertirse. Que es lo que todos esperan que Bella elija.

Eso si ella les perdona el haberla tenido tanto tiempo engañada, claro.

Aunque están más que preparados para cualquier objeción que ella les proponga.

- Bueno, habrá que pensar en que hacer mañana, no chicos? – preguntó Carlisle. – Podemos hacer algo en grupo o cada cual a su aire.

- Yo he visto aquí al lado un establo para montar a caballo… - Comentó Bella – La verdad es que me gustaría, hace tiempo que no monto – Musitó ella.

- Edward! Cómo es eso de que Bella hace tiempo que no monta? – Preguntó exclamando exageradamente Emmet, haciendo una gracia del comentario de "su niñita".

- Emmetttt! – Lo regañó ofendida Esme.

- Siempre estás igual, Emmet… De verdad…Ya ni te escucho – Le contestó Bella con indiferencia.

- Pues para ignorarme, estás roja como un tomate. – Le contestó risueño con cara de niño travieso.

Ante el comentario de Emmet, todos, incluida la propia Bella, no pudieron hacer más que acabar riéndose.

- Bueno… Nosotros no somos muy dados a los caballos – Le contestó Edward. – Pero puedo acompañarte, si quieres. – Se ofreció gentil como siempre.

- Yo quiero hacer snob… Quién se apunta? – Propuso Emmet.

Ante el plan de Emmet se apuntaron Jasper y Alice.

- Por qué no vas con ellos? – Le ofreció Bella – El establo está aquí al lado, así yo montaré – Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Emmet – más tranquila, sin saber que me estás esperando aburriéndote.

- No te importa en serio? – A Edward le brillaban los ojos de emoción ante el plan de Emmet.

- Tranquilo Edward, yo voy a quedarme en casa – Agregó Rose – Quiero hacer unos planos para una pequeña reforma de la cabaña – Calmó a su hermano – Así que ante cualquier cosa, estaré cerca.

- Bueno… pues entonces nosotros podemos ir a esquiar. – Le sugirió Esme a Carlisle, ante el asentimiento de este.

Después de cenar, decidieron hacer la sobre mesa ante la chimenea, en el salón. Esme y Carlisle se retiraron pronto, alegando estar algo cansados.

Aunque el motivo real era el ir de caza. Así mañana podían ir el resto de los chicos.

Los "jóvenes" se quedaron en el salón, bajaron la intensidad de las luces y se pusieron a contar historias de terror. Aunque había sido algo propuesto de casualidad, la jugada les vino de perlas para ir tanteando a Bella sobre el tema.

El cual iba a hablarse al día siguiente después de cenar.

- Que buena, Emmet! – Alabó Bella a su "hermano oso", una vez finalizó su relato sobre un monstruo en un bosque. – Bufff… se me ha subido la adrenalina oyéndote… Pero porque eres genial narrando, no por la historia, que ha estado bien, por supuesto. – Rodo los ojos.

- No crees en monstruos, fantasmas y demás…? – Le preguntó Rose.

- Nooo… para nada. Eso son todo chorradas – Escupió con desdén. – Eso son cuentos para asustar a los niños. Tu crees de verdad, que en las profundidades de un bosque habita un monstruo? O que en el fondo de un lago hay otro con forma de dinosaurio?Jajaja! – Rió ella despreocupada.

- Pero… en ningún tipo de ser? – Recalcó la pregunta Alice. Bella se inclinó de hombros.

- Cómo cuales? – Preguntó curiosa. – Ahora fue Alice la que se inclinó de hombros.

- Vampiros, hombres lobo… Ese tipo de seres. – Remató la pregunta Jasper.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, hasta que acabó echándose a reír.

- Vamosss! – Exclamó sorprendida. – No me dirás que tú si que crees en ellos? – Lo miró por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Jasper hablaba en serio y recuperó una postura más sobria. – A ver… Tú crees que realmente existen seres… vamos a centrarnos ahora en los vampiros… Que son inmortales, con poderes sobre naturales, y que beben sangre humana? – Bella rodó los ojos – Y para rematar… ¿qué saltan por los tejados, ocultándose en las sombras, duermen de día en ataúdes y atacan a bellas damas desvalidas? Venga… Por favor! Te creía mucho más serio e inteligente como para creer en estos cuentos. – Protestó con un desdén divertido.

- Bueno… suponte que existieran – Bella miró hacía Emmet con una ceja alzada - ¿Qué harías si te encontrarás con uno? – Toda la sala se sumió en un silencio absoluto.

Bella también se calló procesando la pregunta que Emmet le había hecho.

- ¿Intentar no cortarme? – Contestó chistosa, aguantando la risa.

- Muy buena… jajaja! – Le rió la gracia Rose.

- Si… que tonta eres! – La regañó Emmet, y Bella le bufó en respuesta.

- A ver… no te mosquees osote. ¿Pues qué haría? Veamos… Correr sería una estupidez, porque parece ser que son muy rápidos y de fuerza ilimitada, intentar esconderme… tampoco, porque tienen los sentidos súper desarrollados; suplicar por mi vida… no sé hasta qué punto se apiadarían de mí, porque los describen como seres sin sentimientos… Joder! Las posibilidades se me acaban, jaja! – Rió. Inhaló aire y continuo – Pues le rogaría que no me hiciese demasiado daño, que acabara rápido. – Todos se quedaron pasmados ante la respuesta, seria, de Bella.

- ¿En serio le dirías eso? – Le preguntó Edward

- No tengo posibilidades… Morir o morir… - Se encogió ella.

- Bueno, podría convertirte en uno de ellos – Dejó caer Jasper. – Eso estaría bien, ¿no?

- Si, en plan como "Entrevista con un vampiro", ¿no? Te daré la opción de elegir que yo no tuve – Recitó ella la famosa frase de la película. – Y luego no te lo quitas de encima por el resto de la eternidad… Eso es demasiado tiempo para soportar a alguien… jajajaja! – Edward se quedó estático - Os imagináis vivir para siempre? Además… ¿cómo mueren los vampiros? ¿Con una estaca en el corazón? – Todos se quedaron callados - ¿Veis? Eso no tiene lógica… si un vampiro no está realmente vivo, su corazón no puede latir… pero… ellos no tendrán sangre, aunque si se alimentan de ella… - Bella empezaba a hacer cavilaciones ella sola ante el asomo del resto. Si la dejaban seguir, acabaría dando ella solita con su secreto. - ¿O era quemándolos? Pero… ¿cómo quemas a un vampiro? Aunque la pregunta es… ¿Cómo consigues detenerlo? Me refiero, si tienen tanta fuerza y son tan rápidos… Bueno, poniéndoles una trampa – Musitó alzando la cabeza orgullosa de su deducción.

- ¿Una trampa? – Preguntó Emmet curioso. Edward le lanzó una mirada fulminante; no era bueno que le diera alas a su imaginación.

- Si… te haces un pequeño corte y esperas que el olor de la sangre fresca le llegue… de una arteria, que es sangre pura y limpia, seguro que esa huele mejor para ellos. – Bella relataba su plan emocionada, los demás la escuchaban estufepactados – y cuando lo tengas encima… ¡Zasss! Le clavas la estaca y luego con una antorcha, le prendes fuego. ¡Listo, soy un crack! – Se alabó ella dando saltitos en el sofá. De pronto se levantó la manga del jersey y se dio un golpe justo en la hendidura del codo, de donde te sacan sangre para las analíticas – Aquí. Este es el sitio perfecto para hacerte un corte; ¿veis cómo se hinchan las arterias? – Inconscientemente, a todos se le fueron los ojos; Bella tenía las venas abultadas y palpitantes –No te desangraras y en cuanto hagas un poco de presión, el corte cicatrizara solo. Pero bueno… seguramente me quedaría paralizada por el miedo – hizo un mohín gracioso con la boca y puso carita de pena.

- Bueno… y los hombres lobo… tampoco crees en ellos – Preguntó Alice, para cambiar de tema y que Bella no siguiera dándole vueltas al asunto.

- Aliceee… vamos a ver, eso es casi, si cabe, más fantástico todavía. Un hombre que cuando la luna está llena se convierte en un lobo y se pone a aullar… y reza por no encontrártelo, porque te comerá… Joder, qué triste es la existencia humana. Estamos expuestos a toda clase de peligros, ¿verdad? – Se mofó ella.

- Vamos, que eres una incrédula en estas cosas, ¿no? – Preguntó Jasper.

- Si… lo siento, pero no creo en nada de esto. – Se encogió de hombros, casi disculpándose. – Pero bueno… Edward sí que tiene algo de vampiro, ¿verdad nene? – El nombrado se quedó pasmado. Bella se acercó a su cara y le cogió la barbilla con una mano – Te encanta morderme en el cuello. Lo único bueno es que no me chupas la sangre – Le alzó las cejas pícara y él respiro.

Al día siguiente, toda la familia fue a montar en el teleférico. Desde la altura se podía ver todo el pueblo y los alrededores; Bella estaba extasiada con las vistas disfrutando como una niña, sacándole fotos a todo. Los Cullen están maravillados contemplando la felicidad de "su niña".

Y por la mente de todos, simultáneamente, cruzo un pensamiento común:

A lo mejor este, es nuestro último viaje juntos

Como aún era pronto para comer, decidieron darle a Bella una clase de esquí, en la pista de principiantes. Después de caerse varias veces, consiguió deslizarse con cierta gracia; pero en sitios llanos.

- Bueno, para ser la primera vez, no está nada mal – La felicitó Carlisle. – Eres un portento para las actividades – No podía evitar que le saliera el orgullo a borbotones por "su niña".

- Carlisle, ¿necesitas un babero cariño? – lo pinchó Esme.

Bella sonreía complacida por las palabras de Carlisle. Jamás se había sentido tan querida, arropada y venerada. Aunque no tenían lazos sanguíneos, se portaban con ella como si fuera realmente de la familia. Ellos eran su familia ahora.

Y de pronto, una idea que jamás creyó le llegaría, le pasó por la cabeza:

Cuando Edward y yo tengamos hijos, sí que seremos familia de verdad

Ese pensamiento la dejó por un momento pasmada; nunca había tenido deseos de tener niños… Pero claro, tampoco había conocido al hombre de su vida. A su amor verdadero.

Después del shock inicial, una sonrisa surco sus labios.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa tan preciosa? – Le preguntó Edward abrazándola por un costado.

- Una idea que me acaba de venir… - Él la miró instándola a que se la contara. – Ya te la diré más adelante… ¿ok? – Edward alzó las cejas sorprendido, pero le sonrió dando por válida la contestación.

Decidieron comer en la estación de esquí, ya que supusieron que a Bella le haría ilusión rodearse del ambiente del local. A ella le gustaba hacer cosas rodeada de gente y así de paso, ellos podían disimular mucho mejor para esconder la comida.

Después de hacer un poco de shoping por las tiendas de la estación, era hora de ir cada uno a la actividad escogida la noche antes.

Rose acompañó a Bella a la cuadra, que estaba muy cerca de la estación, ya que el resto se quedaban allí.

- Te echaré de menos, preciosa – Se despidió Edward. – Pero no montes mucho, ¿eh? – La picó con una mirada lujuriosa.

- Cariño… yo solo te monto y montaré por el resto de mis días a ti. – Le declaró muy romántica ante una emotiva sonrisa de Edward – Y también te echaré de menos.

Se dieron un tierno beso en los labios y así se despidieron hasta dentro de un par de horas, cuando él la recogiera en las cuadras.

- Es increíble lo enamorados que estáis… Sois tan románticos, tan tiernos… pero a la vez muy independientes. – Alababa Rose, mientras caminaban hasta las cuadras – Para lo joven que eres, estas llevando la relación de forma muy adulta. – Bella se agarró del brazo de su hermana y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro a modo de cariño.

- Gracias Rose… la verdad es que estoy completamente loca por tu hermano. No sería capaz de seguir viviendo sin él. – Rose la miró mostrándole una gran sonrisa. Y rezando para su yo interno que Bella no cambiara de parecer después de la conversación que le esperaba al llegar a casa.

- Te puedo asegurar que él moriría sin ti. – Le giró la cara y la miró seria, pero con ternura en los ojos – Te lo digo completamente en serio… La vida de Edward gira única y exclusivamente en torno a ti. Si le faltas, no sé lo que sería de él. – Bella pestañeo seguido ante la declaración de Rose – Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de tener la capacidad de amar como te ama a ti.

- Nada, Rose… No existe ningún motivo en este mundo para que yo deje de amar a Edward.

Y así, entre confesiones sinceras, llegaron a las cuadras. Rose se despidió de Bella en la entrada, ya que no quería alterar a los caballos, le dio sendos besos y le comunicó que estaría en casa.

- Ante cualquier problema, me llamas y vengo, ¿ok? Aunque imagino de un chico muy guapo, hermano mío, que hoy se ha ido a hacer snob con el móvil, jajaja! – Rieron ambas chicas.

Como antes de irse a la estación, Bella ya había pasado por la cuadra, ya tenían un precioso caballo preparado para ella. Completamente negro, brillante y con las crines grisáceas y largas. Una autentica hermosura.

- Es una yegua y se llama Isobel – Le comentó el cuidador. – Es muy mansa, y muy inteligente. No tendrás problema con ella. La yegua le dio un empujón a Bella en el hombro con su cabeza. - ¡Vaya!, le gustas… - Exclamó el cuidador satisfecho. – Os llevaréis bien.

- Si, yo también lo creo. Siempre me he llevado bien con los animales – Le explicó.

- Si no le marcas itinerario, te hará una ruta ella sola. Se la sabe de memoria, además le gusta ir por allí. – Bella gesticuló sorprendida – Es dentro del bosque, por el norte; se interna un poco, hacía una charca donde van a beber muchos animales, pero no te asustes, ya te digo que se sabe el camino de ida y vuelta. Es un sitio… mágico. Precioso. Además hoy que está despejado, podrás admirar la vista, y seguramente en la charca te encuentres con ciervos y conejos que van allí a beber. A ella le encanta refrescarse en esa charca. – Le informó el hombre.

- Pues genial… Dejaré que Isobel me haga de guía - sonrió complacida.

Después de darle algunos consejos y refrescar su mente sobre cómo montar, Bella, con la ayuda del hombre, se subió a lomos de su hermosa yegua. Habló un poco con ella, para que se hiciera a su voz, y poco a poco salieron de las cuadras.

La formidable yegua, al no marcarle ninguna dirección cogió rumbo a su ruta acostumbrada; en dirección a la charca.

Mientras, en la estación de esquí, y después de despedirse de Esme y Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Emmet y Jasper decidían que ruta tomar para la caza.

- ¿Vamos al sitio de siempre? – Propuso Jasper.

- Bella acabará en un par de horas de su clase de equitación, y quiero estar aquí con tiempo de sobra – Contradijo Edward. Jasper meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Podíamos ir a la charca. – Opinó Emmet. – Aunque solo hay ciervos, está cerca… así nos dará tiempo a practicar de verdad snob. Porque no sé si mañana se podrá. – Miró con circunstancia a Edward, el cual contrajo la cara.

- Si… yo apoyo la idea de Emmet. – Añadió Alice – Bueno, no nos preocupemos por la conversación de esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? La tenemos preparada, estamos listos para cualquier objeción que tenga Bella. Además Carlisle es el que va a empezar, ya que es el que mejor temple tiene con Bella. – Miró hacía los chicos mostrando entereza y cariño.

Jasper se encargó de mandar una oleada de calma, ya que captaba los nervios de todos los presentes; incluso los suyos propios.

- Pues venga, decidido. A la charca pues.

En unos diez minutos estaban allí, acechando, esperando a que sus víctimas se confiaran. Había varios ciervos bebiendo en la charca, pero habían olido piezas mayores y prefirieron esperar un poco, ya que las que estaban ahora refrescándose eran todavía crías algo pequeñas.

Realmente tampoco tenían una prisa excesiva y el resultado final sería mucho más satisfactorio.

A su vez, Bella iba tranquilamente a un trote ligero con su nueva amiga. Estaba encantada de la vida.

_No puede ser posible ser tan feliz_ Pensaba despreocupada y eso, feliz.

Ya llevaban un buen rato de ruta, así que Bella imaginaba que la famosa charca no tardaría en aparecer.

Justo estaba pensando eso, un claro en mitad del bosque se abrió ante sus ojos. Era un espectáculo maravilloso para los ojos. Arbustos, árboles caídos, troncos, flores de invierno… y haciendo una circunferencia alrededor, unos preciosos y altísimos álamos se erguían hacían las nubes, haciendo un pequeño pasillo en forma de vaguada que llevaba a la famosa charca, la cual estaba bordeada por varios tipos de árboles, como si fuera una piscina privada en mitad del bosque.

- Normal que te guste venir aquí… Tienes un gran gusto – Le susurró Bella a su yegua, la cual hizo un bajo relincho, como agradecimiento a sus palabras; o eso creyó Bella.

Los cuatro vampiros estaban agazapados como depredadores que eran, totalmente concentrados en su caza. Los ciervos grandes ya comenzaban a cercarse al agua; era cuestión de unos minutos.

- ¿No habéis sentido relinchar un caballo? – Preguntó Emmet en un murmullo.

- Será algún caballo que se ha despistado de la manada y vendrá a beber. Concéntrate Emmet. – Lo regañó Jasper.

- Bueno, pues si viene un caballo… A lo mejor podríamos esperar – Volvió a susurrar Emmet animado. – Mejor que un ciervo… – Añadió con cierta repugnancia.

- Ya tenemos juego – Propuso Edward – Después de cazar los ciervos, si el caballo se acerca, a ver quién es el que se lleva el premio. – Alzó las cejas emocionado por el posible reto.

Los cuatro vampiros se concentraron otra vez, poniendo todos sus sentidos en los ciervos que ya estaban a ras de la orilla. Era cuestión de unos segundos lanzarse a por ellos; sus sentidos de cazadores estaban completamente alerta, atentos a esos pobres animales. En esos momentos, no sentían nada más que el corazón bombeando de esos ciervos.

La yegua de Bella volvió a iniciar la marcha en dirección a la charca, para aprovechar el viaje y beber. Bella la dejó seguir el camino que el animal marcaba sin problemas, además tenía curiosidad de acercarse por si podía ver algún ciervo desde tan cerca.

Pero cuando estaban empezando a salir del circulo de álamos encaminándose hacía el pasillo que llevaba a la charca, la yegua comenzó a hacer movimientos con la cabeza; nerviosa. Algo la había sobresaltado.

- Tranquila pequeña… ¿Qué pasa? – La intentaba calmar Bella con voz dulce.

Bella le dio a las riendas e Isobel anduvo unos pasos más, ya se podía apreciar el agua desde esa distancia, pero la yegua volvió a menearse inquieta, negándose a continuar en esa dirección.

- ¿No quieres ir a beber? Bueno, pues bajaré yo sola. – Refunfuño fastidiada.

Justo cuando Bella iba a descabalgar la yegua hizo un giro brusco, relinchando asustada, corriendo hacía la charca.

- Sooo… Quieta, Isobel, paraaaa – Le pedía Bella. Intentaba mantener un tono suave, bajo, para no asustar más a la yegua.

Se giró para intentar ver lo que la había asustado y de refilón le pareció ver un pelaje rojizo; como de un lobo, saltando tras unos setos a unos metros de distancia.

- Joder… ¿lobos? – Exclamó empezando a asustarse ella.

Justo cuando encaminaban la vaguada que llevaba a la charca, la yegua se agitó aún más, como si hubiese algo extremadamente peligroso allí abajo, se gira y se alza sobre las patas traseras completamente enloquecida, tirando así a Bella al suelo; la cual cae rodando, deslizándose hasta el final de la cuesta, a pocos pasos del agua.

Cuando Bella gira la cara hacía la orilla del agua, se encuentra, a unos tres o cuatro metros, la escena más desagradable e inesperada de toda su vida:

Edward, Jasper, Alice y Emmet, están encima de cuatro ciervos, con su boca manchada de sangre y los cuerpos inertes de esos cuatro animales en sus regazos.


	44. Chapter 44 Una peli de terror

CAPITULO 44. UNA PELI DE TERROR

La impresión es tal, que no le sale de la boca ni el más mínimo de los sonidos. Se ha quedado completamente en shock. Dos lágrimas traicioneras escapan de sus ojos sin darse ni ella misma cuenta.

- ¡Joder… Bella! – Exclama Edward aterrorizado; tanto por la fortísima caída de Bella como por lo que acaba de presenciar. Aunque sobre todo por lo segundo.

Bella intenta levantarse pataleando entre la nieve, hasta que de pronto se para, se lleva la mano a la boca y se gira súbitamente hacía el lado contrario a donde están los cuatro chicos.

Va a vomitar.

Una vez vaciado el estómago, revuelto por los nervios y la impresión, se vuelve a girar y tiene a Edward al lado, y a los otros tres un paso por detrás del primero.

Bella lo mira horrorizada; intenta volver a levantarse y Edward alarga la mano para ayudarla, pero ella patalea hacía atrás para como si tuviese al mismísimo demonio a su lado.

- Aléjate de mí. – Le dice casi en un susurro; aún tiene la voz tomada por la impresión.

- Bella, cielo, soy yo, Edward. – Le dice él en tono conciliador.

- Noooo… Tú, tu… Tú… - Bella aprieta fuertemente los ojos intentando poner su mente en claro – No sé lo que eres… No quiero decirlo en voz alta… Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo.

Bella vuelve a retozar en la nieve intentando levantarse, Edward se acerca y la toma del brazo para ayudarla, pero ella se deshace de su agarre con un tirón.

- No me toques… No vuelvas a posar tus frías e inertes manos sobre mí… ¡Jamás! – Le grita; ahora ya empieza a reaccionar y la adrenalina fluye enloquecida por sus venas.

- Cariño, por favor… No me rechaces – Le suplica él.

- No me llames cariño… - Le escupe como veneno.

Bella consigue levantarse gracias al pequeño agarre de Edward y lo encara. No tiene sensación de miedo por ellos, es una mezcla entre desengaño, repulsa y desconcierto.

- Me habéis tenido todos estos meses engañada… - Y entonces una bombillita se enciende en su cabeza, mirando hacía Edward con odio – ¡Este era vuestro secreto! – Le grita – Los Quileuttes lo saben y por eso las rencillas – Cavila enlazándolo todo con una claridad pasmosa.

- Dejemos a los Quileuttes a un lado… Ellos deberían hablar contigo también, Bella – Añade Jasper. Bella lo mira con el ceño más fruncido aún.

Comienza a retroceder de espaldas, no tiene miedo, pero ahora se siente insegura. Sabe que en el momento en que le dé la espalda a Edward, él intentará agarrarla y ahora no se siente con moral para soportar su contacto.

- Bella… por favor… No te vayas, espera… - En el tono de voz de Edward no había más que suplica.

- Esta noche íbamos a contártelo, Bella – Le dice Alice poniéndose a la altura de su hermano.

- ¡Vaya casualidad! – Le espeta sarcástica.

- ¿Por qué crees que ayer sacamos ese tema por la noche? Para ir tanteándote a ver que pensabas sobre… nosotros – Añade Emmet también acercándose un poco.

- Claro, y lo que hicisteis fue reíros a mí costa – Bella bufaba como león enjaulado.

- No, no nos reímos para nada, al contrario. Vimos que iba a ser sumamente difícil hablarte de lo que somos. – Le aclara Jasper – Hoy, después de cenar, Carlisle iba a sacártelo y entre todos explicártelo.

- Cariño… Siento, sentimos haber tardado tanto tiempo en decírtelo, pero realmente nunca encontramos el momento… Y bueno, en estas semanas sí que es verdad que lo hemos ido dejando pasar de manera innecesaria. – Explicaba Edward – Pero… ¿Cómo exponerte semejante tema?

- No me vale… - Negaba mientras seguía su retroceso – He convivido con siete… - Pero ahí se calla abruptamente, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y cerrando la boca apretando los labios; no es capaz a pronunciar la palabra.

- Vampiros, Bella; somos vampiros – Jasper concluye la frase por ella, haciéndola casi hasta gemir.

- Pero… No lo entiendo… - Bella cambia la cara, mostrando desconcierto.

- Pregunta lo que quieras… Todo – Le insta Edward.

- Tu… Vosotros… - señala hacia él y Alice – Me atendisteis cuando pasó lo del aborto… Y… estaba bañada en sangre – Menea la cabeza incrédula. – No entiendo como…

- Bella, nosotros concretamente, somos vampiros vegetarianos – Bella abre otra vez los ojos, pasmada ante la explicación de Alice– Nos alimentamos de sangre de animales… como has comprobado – La vampira la mira con culpa en los ojos – y aunque el olor de la sangre humana nos tienta mucho… Nos puede más el amor que te tenemos, el cuidarte y el protegerte que tu sangre.

- ¡Para, paraaaa…! – Le grita Bella cubriéndose los oídos con las manos. – No quiero saber nada más… Sois… eso – dice con repulsa – No sois reales, no estáis vivos… Yo no… Yo no puedo con esto; pasa los límites de mi capacidad de razonar.

- Bella por favor… mis sentimientos son exactamente los mismos que hace diez minutos. Vamos a casa y te lo explicaremos todo – Vuelve a suplicar Edward.

- No, no, no… Déjame en paz… Apártate de mí. ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás! – Edward se lleva las manos al pelo en un gesto muy suyo de nerviosismo; está desolado ante la repulsa de Bella.

Bella comprueba que la yegua está a tan solo unos pasos de ella, esperándola. Así que echa a correr para alcanzar al animal y así huir, pero en su carrera desesperada se tropieza contra una raíz enredada en la tierra y cae estrepitosamente otra vez contra la nieve, raspándose las manos y por consiguiente, comenzando a sangrar.

Se mira las manos y al alzar la cabeza se encuentra a los cuatro vampiros a tan solo cuatro pasos de ella. Baja la cabeza a sus manos otra vez y mira hacía su sangre, por primera vez en su vida con horror y asco.

- No… - Gimotea. Ahora sí, una oleada de miedo le recorre la columna vertebral.

- No es la primera vez que sangras en nuestra presencia, no vamos a hacerte nada. – Expone Jasper apenado por la conducta de la chica – Te repito lo que ha dicho antes Alice, nos puede más lo infinitamente que te adoramos, Bella.

- Bella, déjame ver tu mano – Le pide Edward.

- Nooo… no te acerques… No me toques… - Le dice ahogada de angustia, ante la cara de sufrimiento de Edward.

Se levanta tambaleándose, y justo cuando se va a girar para ir a por la yegua, algo a la espalda de los vampiros la hace quedarse parada, estática y conteniendo el aliento:

El animal de pelaje rojizo que vio antes y supuso como un lobo, ahora se exponía ante ella. Pero aunque ahora podía asegurar que realmente era un lobo, era excesivamente grande, enorme; y fijándose detenidamente en su cara, más concretamente en sus ojos, parecía que tuviese comprensión humana, más que animal.

Detrás de él, otros tres enormes lobos se colocaban a modo defensivo a sus flancos.

- Joder… - Murmura; de ellos si siente miedo de forma instantánea.

- No te harán nada, estate tranquila – La calma Edward con el rostro contraído; sus ojos lanzan llamas de odio.

El lobo rojizo, seguido de los otros tres, se acerca con paso lento hacía la posición de Bella, la cual comienza a retroceder de espaldas, terminando otra vez en el suelo.

Los lobos gruñen de forma aterradora al pasar al lado de los cuatro vampiros y Bella se lleva las manos a la cara, ya que piensa que se van a atacar entre ellos. Cuando separa las manos de sus ojos, al no oír ningún sonido extraño, tiene al lobo a menos de un metro mirándola fijamente a la cara.

- ¡Diosss! – Exclama aterrorizada. Inconscientemente eleva su mirada hacía Edward, a modo de auxilio.

- No te va a atacar, no tengas miedo – Vuelve a decirle Edward. – Él te conoce, ¿verdad? – La expresión facial de Bella vuelve a cambiar, para mostrar un desconcierto total. – ¿Por qué no te muestras? Tanto que nos criticabas a nosotros, ahora ella ya sabe nuestro secreto – Le habla al lobo.

- Edward, ¡Por Dios bendito! ¿Le estás hablando a un lobo? – Le pregunta completamente alucinada.

- No Edward, es mejor mantener engañada a Bella… Pero… ¿No era eso por lo que siempre estaba en polémicas con nosotros? ¡Vaya! ¿Ahora entonces quien es el que oculta? – Pincha Jasper con tono sarcástico.

De pronto, el lobo rojizo da un salto hacía un lado, haciendo a Bella engurruñarse a modo de protección, pero el animal ni la roza. Se dirige a unos setos a escasos metros de allí, donde queda tapado a medias.

- Bella, creo que deberías mirar hacia donde está el lobo, hazme caso. – Le aconseja Alice – Vas a ver algo la mar de educativo – Añade con sorna, ante un bajo silbido de los otros tres lobos.

Y tal como le sugiere Alice, Bella se gira hacía el seto donde está el lobo medio escondido; pero el animal comienza a sacudirse, como si le estuviera dando un ataque, y de pronto, el animal ya no está; en su lugar se ve la espalda de un hombre. Cuando se gira, Bella siente otra vez nauseas.

Jacob está en frente de ella.

- No… puede… ser… - Tartamudea, sin poder apartar la mirada de su ex.

- Bella… - Jake se acerca con paso firme y decidido hasta su posición; aunque su fachada denota seguridad, por dentro está muerto de miedo por la reacción de ella.

- No se te ocurra acercarte, Jacob Black. – Le escupe con rencor.

- Vamos Bella… soy yo, no me vengas con que no quieres que me acerque, o te toque… No seas infantil. – Jake está usando un buen ataque como defensa, intentando desbancar a Bella.

- ¿Infantil? – Pregunta, más bien exclamando. – Si sigues acercándote gritare, gritare hasta quedarme afónica. – Lo amenaza.

- Puedes ir empezando, no vas a intimidarme porque grites. – Le dice en tono despreocupado y simpaticón, mientras continua su avance hacía ella.

Cuando está a poco más de un metro de ella, Bella se gira para escapar de él, pero Jake prevé la acción de ella y de una zancada larga la alcanza, y la abraza por la espalda, sujetándola fuertemente contra él.

Ella empieza a sacudirse y patalear para soltarse, pero él es muy fuerte y en seguida se da por vencida.

- Suéltame Jake, por favor… No quiero que me toques… No puedo soportarlo – Le dice casi en un susurro ronco, con el único propósito de molestarlo y herirlo.

- Bella, ya te has acostado conmigo siendo lo que soy, así que ahora no me vengas con remilgos, nena – Le contesta molesto, también con la intención de ofenderla.

Bella deja de patalear y entonces él afloja el agarre permitiéndole que se gire y lo encare.

Sin previo aviso, Bella le estampa una torta en la cara; pero lo único que consigue es hacerse daño ella misma.

- Uauuu… Joder… - Se queja agarrándose la mano y mirando de forma envenenada al chico.

- Siendo un licántropo, ¿piensas que una torta puede hacerme algún daño? – Se mofa. Intenta la táctica de ser gracioso para ir quitándole hierro al asunto y que así Bella se tranquilice.

- Quiero que me quites tus zarpas de encima… no me toques, eres un mentiroso… Era tu novia, prácticamente tu prometida y me tenías engañada… No sé por qué tantos problemas con ellos – señala hacía los vampiros que están observando en silencio la escena – Porque tú, has hecho exactamente lo mismo. Me has engañado. Traidor. – Eso ofende a Jake en lo más profundo de su alma.

- No me compares con ellos… Te lo pido por favor. Yo estoy vivo, mi corazón bombea, ¿no lo notas latir? – Le agarra, a la fuerza, la mano y se la pone en pecho, a la altura del corazón - ¿Lo notas? ¿Alguna vez has notado el corazón de él latir? – Se refiere por supuesto a Edward.

- Eso me es indiferente… Eres un monstruo al igual que ellos… - Todos, incluso los lobos, gimen ante sus palabras de rechazo.

Se pronto se forma un silencio sepulcral en el claro. Hasta que Bella vuelve a hablar; su mente va a diez mil revoluciones por segundo, rememorando su vida con Jake y con Edward, pensando en su convivencia y de pronto le viene a la mente algo que la deja helada: sexo.

- ¡Dios…! Me he acostado con un vampiro y con un hombre lobo… No puede ser… ¡Joder…! Lo mío no tiene precio… - Se lamenta. – Por eso… - Alza la mirada hacía Jake – Por eso lo del bebé resulto así… he llevado un bebé lobo en mis entrañas – Suelta sin pensar. Jacob abre los ojos aterrorizado.

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – Le pregunta sujetándola por los brazos, incluso zarandeándola ligeramente.

- Nada… - Bella se da cuenta de lo que acaba de soltar, sin pensar.

- Se va a montar gorda, estoy viéndola venir – Susurra Alice, ante el asentimiento del resto. Edward no le quita los ojos de encima a Jacob, ante un mal movimiento no va a pensarse el saltar encima de él para proteger a Bella.

- ¡Nada no! – Grita él fuera de si – Estabas embaraza… ¿de mí? Bella… ¿íbamos a ser padres? – Le pregunta ahora más que enfadado, apenado.

- Esa es la palabra clave… íbamos. – Le dice mirándolo con una gran prepotencia. Los ojos de él muestran una gran tristeza, a la par que un tremendo enfado. – Ya me encargue yo de que ese "íbamos", no llegara a un "somos".

- ¿Te provocaste un aborto?¿Perdiste a propósito a mi hijo? – Le pregunta horrorizado.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué lo tuviese? ¿Qué le ibas a decir a tu prometida? Era jodernos la vida a ambos… Ese bebé iba a nacer en un hogar previamente roto, y eso no lo quería para mi hijo. La decisión era mía, solo mía. – Le responde con un nudo en la garganta. Jamás pensó que el momento de hablar este tema con Jake llegara a sucederse.

- ¡Era mi hijo! Deberías habérmelo contado… Era mi primogénito… Por eso tú y yo seguíamos ligados, por eso aquella atracción irracional aquel día… Era lo que el anciano me había relatado hace tiempo. Tú eras la predestinada a tener a mi primogénito. – Murmura, más para él que para ella.

- No me cuentes historias Jacob, no iba a cargarme con un hijo de una infidelidad… Cuando su padre está enamorado de otra y yo de Edw… - Se calla de golpe, mira de reojo para Edward, el cual no le quita los ojos de encima, con mirada tierna. Ella cierra los suyos apretándolos fuertemente.

Estaba enamorada de un vampiro… Su mente, en esos momentos no puede asimilarlo.

Jacob la suelta, está desolado por lo que Bella acaba de revelarle.

Hoy era el día de las confesiones.

Bella se da cuenta de que es su ocasión de escapar; así que muy sigilosamente, se va alejando de Jacob y acercándose a la yegua, que fielmente la ha estado esperando.

- Bella… - La llama Edward. – No te vayas, espera… Hablemos, ahora que estamos todos. No creo que esta situación vuelva a repetirse.

- Me da igual vuestras rencillas de monstruos – Le dice mirándolo con repulsa – Os lo aviso, a ambos. A todos… - puntualiza – No quiero saber nada de vosotros, jamás. Seguiré con mi vida como si no existierais, porque realmente no existís. No podéis ser de verdad… - Menea la cabeza incrédula.

- Nena… Sé que estás enfadada, lo entiendo – Intenta conciliar Jasper – Pero solo te pido que rememores lo bien que te sentías con nosotros hasta hace una hora. Lo mucho que nos querías… ¿Es que eso no importa nada? – Le pregunta atormentado.

- No… Ahora ya no. – Le contesta ella sin dudar.

De un salto se sube a la yegua y dándole un fuerte toque con la correa sale al trote, que pronto se convierte en galope, dejándolos atrás; y allí parados se quedan los cuatro vampiros y los cuatro licántropos, sumidos en sus cavilaciones de lo que acaba de pasar.

Solo se oyen débiles gimoteos; es Alice llorando.

Hasta que Jacob, acercándose hasta los vampiros, le dirige la palabra concretamente a Edward.

- ¿Por eso estuvo en vuestra casa todas esas semanas, verdad? – Le pregunta. Ahora es un hombre, preguntándole, o incluso rindiéndose, a otro.

- Si, así es. – Le responde – Se tomó unas pastillas abortivas; en un embarazo normal no hubiese pasado nada, pero al ser hijo tuyo, el bebé era fuerte, muy fuerte y se resistía a… morir – pronuncia con cuidado esa palabra, en estos momentos quiere tener tacto, ya que es un tema muy delicado. – Y lo que hizo fue rasgarle una arteria uterina a Bella, provocándole una fortísima hemorragia. – Jake alza la mirada hacía Edward horrorizado por lo que le cuenta – Ella al darse cuenta de que algo iba mal, consiguió marcar mi número y Alice y yo fuimos lo más deprisa que pudimos. Al llegar, la encontramos casi muerta tirada en el hall de su casa. Pero pudimos salvarla, por los pelos.

- Si no hubieses llegado a tiempo… ¿La habrías convertido? – Le pregunta de forma tranquila.

- Sí, sin dudar – Así es como Edward le responde, sin la más mínima duda. – La amo, Jacob, más que a nada en este mundo. Ya ves que ha convivido con nosotros, que ella y yo, llevamos siendo pareja unos meses… Y nada ha pasado. Hemos tenido muchísimo cuidado; además todos somos muy antiguos, el tema de la sangre lo tenemos muy controlado. – Jake asiente a las palabras de Edward

- A parte, el amor que todos, no solo Edward, le tenemos a Bella, nos ayuda a llevar ese tema mucho mejor y a tenerlo más controlado. – Añade Emmet. – Es nuestra niña – Dice con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

- Entiendo que ahora esté enfadada y no quiera vernos… Pero si no me perdona, si esto es el fin entre ella y yo, prefiero más morir, que vivir sin ella. – Le confiesa sincero.

- Joder… mira que yo la he llegado a querer muchísimo… Pero solo oyéndote, tú no la quieres, no la amas… La veneras. – Le dice sorprendido el chico lobo. – Aunque seáis nuestros enemigos naturales, y no dejareis de serlo… He de reconocer que estaba equivocado con vosotros. – Le confiesa con una sonrisa tímida asomándose.

Lo único bueno de esta situación ha sido el buen entendimiento al que han llegado lobos y vampiros. Algo positivo tenía que salir de semejante catástrofe.

- Debeís ir en su búsqueda – Sugiere Jake – Tiene un genio demoledor y ahora está enfadada y dolida… Puede hacer cualquier bobada.

- Lo sabemos – Contesta Edward rodando los ojos. – Daré aviso en casa para que esten preparados. Ella pasara por allí, no tiene dinero ni documentación. Es una mujer lógica, y eso hará, actuar con lógica. – El lobo asiente a las palabras de Edward.

Jacob vuelve a entrar en fase y con el resto de su manada, salen corriendo bosque a través, dejando a los cuatro vampiros en el claro.

Edward llama a Carlisle y a Rose para avisarlos de lo que ha sucedido en el bosque. Y ellos, después de despedirse de una forma bastante amigable con los licántropos, salen disparados en dirección al refugio. Posiblemente llegarán antes que Bella, ya que tiene que pasar por la cuadra a dejar a la yegua.


	45. Vampiros

CAPITULO 45. VAMPIROS

Cuando los cuatro vampiros llegan a la casa, Carlisle, Esme y Rose los están esperando ansiosos.

- Explícame detalladamente qué es lo que ha pasado, Edward – Le exige Carlisle al borde de una crisis de ansiedad.

Edward le relata todo lo ocurrido, como Bella, apareciendo de la nada, los vio alimentándose; la conversación con los lobos… todo.

- ¡Por Dios Bendito! – Exclama angustiada Esme – Pobrecita, ha debido de ser un shock – Se lamenta ante el asentimiento de Carlisle.

- Debí revelarle el secreto hace mucho… - Se reprocha – Teníais razón, el esperar no iba a traer nada bueno, como así ha sido. – Alza la cabeza hacía Alice – Debí hacerte caso, cuando me avisaste de que oteabas un mal desenlace, pero… al no ser una visión clara, no la tuve en cuenta. Lo siento muchísimo hija. – Se disculpa.

- No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, papá. – Alice se queda sumida por unos segundos en uno de sus ya conocidos trances: Está teniendo una visión. – Bella llegará en cuestión de unos diez minutos. – Anuncia; todos reflejan alivio, pero su cara no muestra ningún rasgo de felicidad.

- ¿Alice? – Edward conoce perfectamente a su hermana, sabe que lo que ha visto no es algo bueno.

- Viene, sí… Pero porque se ha dado cuenta de que va sin dinero e indocumentada. Así que no le ha quedado otra opción que venir a casa, pero no lo ha hecho por voluntad propia. – Comenta con pesadumbre – Va a escucharnos; nos dejará explicarnos… pero al final se irá, no os emocionéis. – Los avisa. Sobre todo a Edward – Y es lo mejor… creedme. – Mira directamente hacía su hermano. – Intentar retenerla no hará más sino que complicarlo todo.

- Haremos como tú dices Alice. – Apoya Carlisle. – No volveré a dudar de ti. – La abraza.

Durante los minutos previos a la llegada de Bella, intentan calmarse y Jasper hace horas extras con su don, para que el ambiente de la casa esté lo más relajado posible para cuando la chica llegue.

Entre todos, deciden como va a ser el plan a seguir en cuanto Bella cruce por la puerta: Todos se quedaran en el salón y será Carlisle el que la recibirá. A él lo quiere y respeta como a un padre, y saliendo solo uno, la asustaran menos.

A los diez minutos exactos, ya sienten como Bella está aproximándose al refugio. Viene a pie desde la cuadra, que no está demasiado alejada; eso le ha dado tiempo para aclararse un poco.

Pero la única conclusión a la que llega es a que la han engañado vilmente y que son unos seres en lo que ella jamás había creído. Son personajes de películas de terror… Y ella, ha convivido con ellos. Incluso es pareja de uno, haciendo vida en común, acostándose… Hasta esa misma mañana había pasado por su mente el plantearse tener hijos con él; con un vampiro.

Todas esas ideas no hacen más que enojarla más y más por momentos. Llegando al punto de que el veneno que destila su cerebro no la deja razonar con lógica o lo que sería mejor, con sentimiento.

- Edward – Lo llama Alice – No intentes retenerla. Sé que será duro separarte de ella, lo será para todos. Pero hazme caso, a largo plazo es lo mejor. Necesita añorarnos, darse cuenta de que no le importa lo que somos… Además, algo está por pasar que hará a Bella doblegar sobre su repulsa por nosotros. – Le explica.

- Sabía que habías visto algo más y te lo habías callado – Le dice con la primera sonrisa de la tarde. Las palabras de su hermana lo alientan ante la desazón que siente ahora mismo.

- Con eso no quiero decir que cambie de idea sobre vosotros, Edward – Alice lo mira fijamente – Lo que más grima le da es haber mantenido sexo con un vampiro… y ahora mismo no veo un cambio de idea por su parte. Lo siento muchísimo, en serio – Lamenta sinceramente Alice.

- Preparaos, está a punto de entrar. – Anuncia.

Llega a la puerta y después de coger aire varias veces, se pone derecha y entra con paso firme. Pero su corazón le está dando sacudidas como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, atravesando sus costillas.

Entra y se queda unos segundos parada en el hall. En la casa reina un silencio sepulcral.

¿No habrán regresado? ¿Van a dejarme marchar en paz, sin entrometerse? Piensa casi hasta sorprendida.

Ella había imaginado que se encontraría a toda la familia y que intentarían convencerla para que se quedara, para que los escuchara; acción muy lejana a la realidad por su parte.

Cuando va a subir el primer peldaño de las escaleras, un poquito más tranquila, ya que supone la casa vacía, un ruido a sus espaldas la hace girar de golpe:

Carlisle está justo detrás de ella. Ha aparecido de la nada, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Eso hace a Bella soltar un gemido de sorpresa, llevándose la mano a la boca.

- ¡Joder…! – Exclama por la sorpresa.

- Siento haberte asustado… Pero ahora ya no hace falta que nos escondamos – Le dice en un tono dulce.

- ¿Esconderos? – La pregunta sale de su boca sin tan si quiera pensarla – Bueno… da igual – Dice mientras menea la cabeza negando.

Ella ha decidido que no quiere escucharlos, que no tiene nada que saber de ellos.

- Bella, no da igual pequeña… - Le responde Carlisle con el peso de la culpa tanto en la voz como en la mirada – Siento mucho… muchísimo no haberte dicho nada. La culpa de todo ha sido mía. Como patriarca, o como se dice en nuestro mundo, jefe del aquelarre, debería haberte desvelado nuestro secreto hace muchísimo.

Aunque Bella había tomado la decisión de no escuchar ni una sola palabra, en el fondo sabe que Carlisle es superior a ella. Lo adora tanto como a un padre biológico, ya que él ha hecho de padre en estos meses, más que el suyo propio en toda su vida.

Y ese sentimiento, que aunque ahora no ve, si está enraizado en lo más profundo de su corazón, por lo que la hace quedarse quieta; escuchándolo.

Carlisle se da cuenta de que el amor que le tiene Bella la supera, y eso le da un poco de ánimos; porque ella habrá cerrado la puerta, pero no la ventana a escucharle. Así que aprovecha esa ventaja, ya que supone que no tendrá otra oportunidad así con ella para poder explicarse.

- He de comenzar diciéndote que nosotros también nos regimos por unas leyes; más bien, por una que lo alberga todo: No podemos revelar nuestro secreto a los humanos. Esa fue de mano la primera causa para no decirte nada… Además, aunque yo deseaba que después de pasar lo de tú padre te quedaras en Forks, le tenías tanta repulsa a ese pueblo que llegue a pensar que no te quedarías… Pero pronto vi que el amor que yo sentía por ti, era más que recíproco – Le sonríe – Y con el resto de la familia habías encajado mucho mejor de lo esperado. Incluso con Edward y Rose, - solo con la mención de ese nombre, Bella necesita llenar sus pulmones - que son el hueso duro de roer, se notaba desde el principio que también teníais feeling, simplemente ellos necesitaban algo más de tiempo para hacerse a ti y a tu presencia por la casa… Bueno, eso en el caso de Rose. En el caso de Edward, es que estaba intentando disimular que se había enamorado de ti desde el principio. - Su sonrisa ahora es más notoria, y el gesto de Bella, en respuesta, es de dolor – Disimular por si tu no sentías lo mismo, y sobre todo por miedo a mi reacción, ya que todos en casa sabían cuan protegida te tenía… y te tengo.

- Bella hija… - Esme aparece con el rostro tomado por la desolación y se sitúa al lado de su esposo – Sentimos muchísimo no habértelo contado… pero es que cada vez que Carlisle se replanteaba el hablar contigo de nosotros, pasaba algo que nos hacía decidir esperar.

- Cuando sucedió lo del aborto – Agrega Jasper uniéndose a la conversación – Ya teníamos pensado decírtelo; solo era cuestión de unos días. Pero estuviste tan delicada, tanto física como psicológicamente, que no nos pareció buen momento.

- Y después pasó lo de Edward… Después de esos meses disimulando mutuamente, o por lo menos intentándolo – Sonrió pícara Alice – Os decidisteis y bueno… Ahí la familia discrepó en si era el momento de decírtelo o no.

Rose y Emmet también aparecieron, colocándose al lado de los ya presentes, formando un semicírculo en frente de Bella. Había una separación de unos tres metros. No querían agobiar a Bella, por lo que ninguno hizo además de acercarse más.

Sabían que para ella ya era un logro estar escuchándolos sin interrumpirlos, y lo que era más importante, por su cara y posición corporal, estaba asimilando realmente lo que le estaban relatando.

- Y ahí, vuelvo a echarme la culpa – Esme acaricia el brazo de Carlisle reconfortándolo – Todos me presionaban para que te lo contara… Incluso Edward, cuando ya llevabais unas semanas juntos, me amenazó con revelártelo él mismo. Sufría y se sentía muy culpable por engañarte siendo pareja, y más aún cuando le propusiste que se fuera a vivir contigo. – Bella aprieta fuertemente los ojos. Le duele lo que le está diciendo; sobre todo la parte de Edward.

- ¿Por qué? – Se decide a intervenir Bella - ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo así durante tanto tiempo? No encuentro motivo que justifique tal engaño – Bella hablaba en susurros, ya que el nudo de su garganta no la dejaba alzar más la voz sin acabar llorando.

- Por miedo. – Le contesta Carlisle – Miedo a tu rechazo… a tu repulsa, a que huyeras de nosotros… Todos te queremos tantísimo… has completado nuestras vidas Bella – Todos asienten en silencio – Y después, tú y Edward, mis niños predilectos, os enamoráis. Era la perfección personificada. Y eso, me daba más miedo aún. Sobre todo porque ya creíamos que Edward no encontraría a nadie después de 90 años solo. – Bella abre la boca asombrada.

- Cielo, perdona a Carlisle… - Lo excusa Esme – No quería abrumarte.

- Todos somos muy antiguos, Bella. El más joven es Emmet – el nombrado sonríe tímido.

- Yo tengo 70 años de vampiro, más 20 como humano. – Le aclara él mismo.

- La siguiente soy yo, - Interviene Rose por primera vez – 75 de vampira, más 18 de humana.

- Aunque sea la matriarca, no soy de las mayores – Esme mira con dulzura a Bella – 80 años de vampira y 24 de humana.

- Luego yo… - Edward aparece posicionándose al lado de Alice, y esta le coge la mano con cariño – 90 de vampiro más 17 de humano. – Edward mira a Bella, con los ojos cristalinos. Es la primera vez que ella le ve los ojos así, casi aguados.

- Después yo– Dice Alice con tono cantarín – 100 de vampira y 19 de humana. – Bella abre los ojos asombrada.

- 205 años de vampiro más 23 de humano – Jasper usa un tono cauteloso, ya que sabe que su edad impresionará a Bella, como así es.

- Y yo, que soy el mayor con 300 años largos de vampiro, y 25 de humano. – Bella casi no puede respirar de la impresión –Menos a Jasper y a Alice, al resto los transformé yo. – Bella frunce el ceño, mientras intenta compasar la respiración y así evitar un colapso respiratorio.

Todos permanecen en el más estricto de los silencios; saben que deben darle a Bella un par de minutos de asimilación; su cara es un completo poema.

- Todos, fueron convertidos cuando estaban al borde de la muerte… No eran personas sanas y vitales como tú. – Le aclara Carlisle. Bella vuelve a fruncir el ceño, pero ahora en un gesto de curiosidad.

- Eso no significa que no puedas convertirte… No necesitas estar al borde la muerte para ser como nosotros – Le aclara Emmet. – Eso hace a Bella retroceder y subir un escalón, con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.

- ¡Emmet! – Lo reprende Rose – No le digas eso… No la asustes. Bella, no tengas miedo… Jamás te haríamos nada. Carlisle nunca te transformaría sin tu consentimiento. Ni él, ni ninguno de nosotros.

- A no ser que tu vida corriera un peligro de muerte… Entonces, siento decirte que lo haríamos. Cualquiera de nosotros; sin dudar. – Alice la mira seria, pero sus ojos están mandándole un mensaje subliminal, el cual Bella capta en seguida.

- Me quieres decir, que el día del aborto… - Alice asiente con un movimiento lento de cabeza.

- Iba a hacerlo yo – La informa Edward. Ambos cruzan la mirada, pero Bella baja la cabeza rápidamente. – Justo cuando iba a morderte, Alice te notó el pulso y entonces no hizo falta. Tú propio cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y de forma convencional pudimos salvarte. – Edward también la está mirando serio; le está transmitiendo sinceridad. Pero por muy formal que se intentara mostrar, el amor que siente por la chica lo delata a través de los ojos, aunque Bella sigue con la mirada baja.

Está completamente alucinada con lo que le están contando. Demasiada información y muy poco tiempo de asimilación. A parte, claro está, que la historia que le están relatando pasa de largo lo fantástico.

Ellos para no asustarla, cambian de tema, ya que ven que esa particularidad asusta a Bella notoriamente y le hablan sobre sus potenciales físicos y sensitivos.

Lo rápido que pueden correr, lo lejos que pueden ver y oír, que no duermen…

Se están abriendo completamente para que ella los conozca; saben que es mucho para asimilar de golpe y que ella, aunque los está escuchando con bastante temple, sigue muy enfadada y dolida, a parte, claro está, de completamente asombrada por lo que acaba de descubrir.

Alice sabe que a corto plazo todo lo que le están contando no servirá de nada, ya que Bella no tardará en interrumpirlos, no queriendo escuchar más y que se irá. Que los sacará de su vida de un plumazo, pero también ve, y es lo que la alienta, que Bella va a pasarlo tremendamente mal sin ellos por ese distanciamiento.

Y gracias a ese sufrimiento, y a todo lo que le están contando ahora, mostrándose ante ella con naturalidad, la hace ver pequeños y lejanos atisbos de una reconciliación.

De lo que sí que está segura, es que sin tardar, volverán a encontrarse.

Pero ahora Bella está demasiado embotada, así que deben dejarla marchar. Que se aclare, que se airé y que el tiempo calme las cosas. Deben darle tiempo y espacio para que los sentimientos puros y verdaderos que ella siente por ellos, vuelvan a surgir y que su enfado, su decepción y su repulsa vayan desapareciendo de su corazón.

- ¡Ya está, basta! – Bella gesticula con las manos, alzando la voz - ¿Os estáis escuchando? – Les pregunta enfadada - ¿Cómo queréis que os crea? Esto es una auténtica locura… No puedo creer todo esto que me habéis contado – Bella respira jadeante; el enfado y el terror por todo lo que "su familia" le ha contado se está apoderando de ella sin piedad.

- ¿Crees que nos hemos inventado todo esto? – Le pregunta Jasper sorprendido por las preguntas sin sentido de la chica. – ¿Quieres más pruebas?

- Jasper… no – Le suplica Edward.

De pronto, Jasper prácticamente desaparece de la vista de Bella, la cual nota una brisa a su lado, cierra los ojos, y cuando los vuelve a abrir, Jasper vuelve a estar en su posición original.

Ella abre ojos y boca al mismo tiempo, dejando salir gimoteos de entre sus labios.

- Tómate el pulso – Le pide Jasper.

Bella obedece sin decir una sola palabra.

- 142 pulsaciones. ¿Me equivoco? – Le responde. Bella asiente con un solo movimiento de cabeza, y de sus ojos comienzan a brotar lágrimas descontroladas.

- Llora Bella… Desahógate – Le recomienda dulcemente Rose – Es normal que llores, lo que acabas de descubrir haría llorar a cualquiera.

- ¿Y tú…? – Rose la mira sin entender - ¿Tú puedes llorar Rose? ¿De tus ojos brotan lágrimas? – Le pregunta gimoteando consternada. La vampira niega con cara apenada. - ¿Puedes sonrojarte? – Vuelve a negar – Y ahora va la mejor… ¿Si te pinchas, puedes sangrar? ¿Puedes morir, Rose? – Le pregunta alterándose en la última cuestión. – Mientras la nombrada no deja de negar con la cabeza, visiblemente afectada.

-Bella, hija – La llama Carlisle – Sé que tienes muchísimas dudas, curiosidades, mitos por desmentir… Quédate y te las solventaremos entre todos… - Bella negaba con la cabeza.

- No… no pienso quedarme ni un minuto más, y os agradecería que me dejarais marchar – Pidió casi como una súplica.

- Bella, ¡Por favor! – Exclamó Esme alterada – No eres una prisionera, claro que puedes marcharte cuando quieras, solo te estamos pidiendo que te quedes y acabes de escucharnos. – La miró con cierto reproche.

- Ya os he escuchado… y bastante más de lo que tenía pensado. ¡Pero ya! Me voy y punto. – Sentencio.

- Cámbiate de ropa, cielo. O cogerás una pulmonía. – le aconsejó Esme.

Bella se giró con genio y subió dos escalones, pero de pronto se paró y se volvió. Y por vez primera desde lo acontecido en el bosque, miró directamente a Edward a los ojos.

- Si no duermes… ¿Qué hacías mientras dormía yo? – Le preguntó entre curiosa y molesta.

- Verte dormir a ti – Le contestó con voz dulce. – Otras veces salía a cazar – Bella puso cara de asco y Edward calló. – Me encanta verte dormir, no sabes lo que me relaja.

- Por eso aquella vez dijiste que tú casa tenía oídos… - Murmuró más para sí misma que para el resto. Edward le sonrió tímidamente en respuesta.

- ¿Ves cómo tienes muchas dudas? – La pico Emmet – Quédate y te las solventaremos encantados.

Por vez primera desde hacía ya horas, a Bella se le dulcificó ligeramente la mirada al contemplar la cara triste de Emmet, pero no podía. Todo esto la superaba con mucho.

Sabía que si se quedaba, no estaría tranquila; al más mínimo gesto que tuvieran, ella se echaría a temblar y por la noche no tendría escapatoria, ya que no habría medio de transporte hasta la mañana.

Subió rápida las escaleras y se metió en su cuarto; el cuarto de Edward, dando un sonoro portazo.

Mientras sacaba la maleta para empaquetar sus cosas, las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas sin control. Intentaba no emitir ningún sonido ya que, ahora, sabía que la escuchaban.

En menos de 15 minutos, ya lo tenía todo listo, y se había cambiado de ropa. Salió de la habitación rodando la maleta, pero el problema vino cuando se encontró con las escaleras.

De la nada, Edward apareció y le cogió la maleta gentilmente. Pero sin mediar ni una sola palabra.

Bella se sobresaltó levemente ante la presencia inesperada de Edward y dio un paso atrás. Él no hizo ninguna mención ante su movimiento.

Pero en esos momentos, Bella no podía dejar de pensar en que había compartido cama con un vampiro. Con alguien "muerto". Y aunque amaba a Edward desesperadamente, no podía evitar sentir cierto asco por haberse entregado a alguien como él; alguien salido de una película de terror.

Edward le cargó la maleta hasta la calle. Bella al darse cuenta de que él también salía, por un momento creyó que la iba a llevar en coche hasta la parada del autobús; y cuando iba a protestar, se fijó que aparcado justo en frente del refugio había un taxi esperándola.

Cargó el equipaje en el maletero y le abrió la puerta de atrás a Bella; justo cuando pasó por su lado, aparte de inhalar su olor y cerrar fuertemente los ojos, memorizándola, no pudo evitar hablarle.

- Si tienes cualquier problema… Por favor, llámanos – Le rogó. Bella se paró unos segundos e hizo un amago de girarse, pero al final desistió y sin decir ni una sola palabra, se metió en el taxi.


	46. Chapter 46 Reajustes

CAPITULO 46. REAJUSTES

* * *

><p>Después de un viaje agotador, tanto física como mentalmente, por fin llegué a mi casa. Al que creía mi refugio seguro; pero nada más entrar, el olor de Edward invadió todos mis sentidos, golpeándome y causándome un fortísimo dolor en el pecho, el cual me obligo a llevarme la mano a donde latía mi abatido y roto corazón.<p>

Durante las cuatro horas que duró el viaje, a excepción de un par de lágrimas traicioneras, aguante las ganas de llorar, porque sabía que en cuanto comenzara no sería capaz de parar.

Y ahora, solo iluminada por la tenue luz de la lamparita del recibidor, me deje caer completamente abatida en el suelo y di libertad a mis lágrimas a salir. Porque realmente, no podía más.

Desperté, allí enroscada en el suelo, cuando la luz del sol me dio de lleno en los ojos. Eran poco más de las siete de la mañana y aunque realmente no había mucho sol, como era habitual en Forks, la luminosidad del día me molestaba en los ojos; los tenía doloridos de tanto llorar hasta que el agotamiento pudo conmigo y me sumió en el sueño.

La idea de que era domingo y no tenía que ir al hospital me levantó levemente el ánimo. Solo con pensar en la idea de tener que encontrármelos allí, y verme obligada a mantener el tipo y las apariencias me resultaba casi hasta repulsiva.

Me di un baño relajante, me atavié con ropa cómoda y baje a desayunar. Me tomé unas grajeas de valeriana para que me ayudaran a estar algo más tranquila, ya que notaba mis pulsaciones bastante alteradas, pero no quería tomarme medicamentos y andar grogui todo el día.

Cuando todo comenzó a hacer efecto en mi organismo, y me sentía mejor, cogí mi móvil. Borré todos los mensajes y notificaciones de llamadas perdidas sin mirarlos, y abrí la opción de los sms.

_Destinatario: Jake_

_Nuestra amistad ha acabado, rotundamente. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti. Me has engañado sin miramientos, y esto no te lo perdonaré jamás. No intentes contactar conmigo de ninguna forma._

_Destinatario: Edward_

_Lo nuestro ha terminado, irrevocablemente. Has convivido conmigo, siendo mi pareja, ocultándome un secreto semejante y no puedo perdonártelo. Otro tema es lo que eres, que supera cualquier forma de coherencia. Por ambos motivos, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti. No me llames, no me visites… No te acerques a mí de ningún modo._

_Destinatario: Alice_

_Te consideraba mi amiga íntima; mi hermana, mi confidente. Yo abrí mi corazón y mis secretos para ti, y ¿cómo me lo has devuelto? No quiero que intentes convencerme de nada, no quiero saber nada de vosotros. Así que no me visites, no me llames… Nada!_

Aunque estaba enfadada, y mucho, y ese sentimiento dominaba por completo cualquier otro, debía reconocer que me dolió mandar esos tres mensajes. Estaba sacando a todo el mundo que significaba algo de mi vida. Pero… Ellos ya lo habían hecho previamente no revelándome sus secretos.

Cogí un par de bolsas grandes y metí todas las cosas de Edward en ellas. No me pare a pensarlo, solo actué. Pero el sentimiento de engaño era tan poderoso que me dio fuerzas para acabar la tarea sin titubear ni un segundo.

Cogí las bolsas y las llevé al garaje. Ya tenía mi plan bien elaborado para que Edward y yo no tuviésemos que vernos a la hora de devolverle sus pertenencias.

Cogí el móvil y volví a mandarle otro sms.

_Destinatario: Edward_

_Tus cosas están en el garaje. Como imagino que no tienes problema para moverte en la oscuridad, si no te importa, pasa a por ellas por la noche. Así evitaremos el tener que vernos._

Al cabo de un minuto, tuve respuesta.

_Remitente: Edward_

_Otra vez siento muchísimo haberte echo tanto daño… Pero no te preocupes, no te incomodaré de ninguna forma. Hoy cuando se ponga el sol, pasaré a por mis cosas. No olvides que mi amor siempre fue sincero._

_¡Venga! ¿Sincero? Como tiene tanta cara de usar esa palabra… ¡Será cabrón! _ Pensé fastidiada.

Lo siguiente que hice fue buscar por internet algún resquicio legar que me permitiera poder ausentarme del trabajo, o incluso despedirme.

Edward había diseñado un contrato tan bien blindado para que nada pudiera causarme un despido, que ahora me era imposible deshacerme de ese puesto.

Busqué en todos los estatutos a los que pudiera acogerme, pero ninguno me daba buenas noticias. En todos ponía lo mismo:

Si dejaba mi trabajo antes de los cuatro meses que duraba la baja maternal que estaba sustituyendo, se me pondría una falta grave que quedaría reconocida en mi curriculum de por vida. A parte de que el hospital podía demandarme por incumplimiento de contrato.

Lo de la demanda no me preocupaba tanto, pero lo de la falta grave sí; y bastante. En el momento de solicitar otro puesto en cualquier hospital de EEUU, esa falta saltaría a la luz y ningún centro médico querría contratarme, imposibilitándome el desempeñar mi carrera. Y aunque consiguiera volver a ejercer, podía ir olvidándome de ascender en cualquier sentido.

_Estoy jodida…_

Lo único alentador que conseguí sacar, es que podía solicitar la baja médica. Durante dos semanas podía estar en estado de baja laboral sin que se tomara ninguna clase de medida o explicación.

Saqué un formulario de parte de baja y lo rellené, alegando una contusión en el cuello y recomendando una baja de 14 días.

Lo daté con fecha del día siguiente y lo autoricé con el número de colegiado y firma de Carlisle.

Volví a coger mi móvil y le mande un sms a él, informándole de mis planes.

_Destinatario: Carlisle_

_Voy a darme de baja durante dos semanas. He rellenado el parte yo misma, con tu núm. de colegiado y firma. Sé que está mal, pero creo que me debes eso. Dejaré el parte en tu mesa mañana a las 10 de la mañana. A esa hora estás haciendo la ronda, así que no tenemos que encontrarnos… Y te pido por favor que no intentes ninguna maniobra en el hospital._

Me quedé con el móvil en la mano porque sabía que sonaría con su contestación, como así fue:

_Remitente: Carlisle_

_Si, te debo eso y mil disculpas más de las que te di ayer… Pero entiendo que necesites alejarte y que no quieras encontrarte con ninguno de nosotros para que te firmara el parte en persona. Mañana no habrá ningún problema en el hospital, estate tranquila._

Aunque dijo que no pasaría nada, tenía la sensación de que mentía… Estaba segura de que haría porque nos encontráramos; aunque solo fuera saludarme. Y la verdad es que no me sentía con demasiadas fuerzas, pero era la única forma de poder desaparecer durante esos 14 días.

Durante lo restante del día, me dedique a poner lavadoras para las sábanas y toallas. El olor de Edward estaba repartida por toda la casa, por lo que tuve las ventanas abiertas, pero donde era más fuerte era en la cama. Para más recochineo del asunto.

Cuando recogí las sábanas de la cama, los recuerdos de nuestros encuentros íntimos, de todo el amor que allí se había mostrado, me golpearon fuertemente, haciéndome caer de rodillas. Y allí, postrada ante la cama, los sentimientos me invadieron sin permiso, al igual que las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas descontroladas.

Cuando me serené un poco, la cabeza fue recopilando todos los detalles, todas las cosas "raras" que había ido notando.

- No comían

- No dormían

- Nunca estaban cansados

- La capacidad sensitiva…

Todos los datos llevaban a ellos; pero ¿quién iba a pensar que pudieran ser vampiros?

Era algo surrealista lo miraras por donde lo miraras; era imposible llegar a una deducción así; y mucho menos no creyendo en ese tipo de personajes, por supuesto.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, la noche empezaba a oscurecerlo todo. Y un miedo extraño me invadió el alma.

_Edward_

Él no tardaría en venir a por sus cosas. Y con un brote un tanto psicótico, me dediqué a cerrar todas las ventanas como si estuviese medio loca.

En el fondo sabía que no lo temía, pero no quería que tuviese ni la más mínima opción a poder colarse en mi casa.

Aunque me daba que si él quisiese entrar, por mucho que yo cerrara las ventanas, entraría de todos modos.

Cuando la noche ya estaba completamente cerrada, yo tenía todas las luces de la casa encendidas; incluso las del piso superior. Eso me daba una sensación de protección; pero mis nervios estaban a flor de piel desde que fuera había oscurecido totalmente.

Y no dejaba de dar tumbos por la casa intentando tranquilizarme, pero me era del todo imposible, sobre todo con las ganas que amenazaban por ganarme a la curiosidad de asomarme a la ventana para comprobar si Edward había venido o no.

Al final, acabé por asomarme. Mi curiosidad innata ganó por goleada a la razón de hacerme la desinteresada.

Pero desde la ventana no veía nada, así que ya puestos a ser curiosas, serlo a lo grande. Abrí la puerta y me encaminé por el caminito que llevaba al garaje.

Cuando llevaba poco más de unos pasos recorridos, me di cuenta de que la bolsa seguía allí; en el mismo sitio donde la había puesto yo.

Al verla, retrocedí un paso inconscientemente.

No sé cómo, la sensación extraña de miedo escénico volvió a invadirme, como las dos veces en el bosque. Los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron y un nudo agarrotó mi estómago.

Giré la cabeza, y Edward estaba a mi lado, como a unos cinco pasos.

- Hola – Susurró. Imagino que para no asustarme.

- Edward… - jadee; aún estaba impresionada por tenerlo delante de mí. – Yo… quería comprobar que hubieses recogido tus cosas – hablé en susurros, al igual que él.

- No quiero que te enfades, pero llevo esperando a que salieras un buen rato – Distinguí un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara, la cual estaba levemente iluminada por la luna.

- Vamos, que llevas espiándome un buen rato – Ataqué. Él calló y agachó la cabeza.

Edward giró la cabeza, mirando algo detrás de mí. Imité su gesto volteándome, y allí también a unos cinco pasos por mi espalda, Jacob apareció de entre las sombras de la noche.

- ¡Jacob! – Exclamé asombrada - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que fui lo bastante clara en mi mensaje, ¿no?

- Imagino que Edward y yo pensamos lo mismo… - Le hizo un saludo con la cabeza – En venir a ver como estabas.

- Pues estoy bien… Así que aquí sobráis. No quiero personajes mitológicos sacados de películas de terror delante de mi casa. – Les escupí como veneno.

- Vamos, Bels… - Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Jake no me llamaba así, y un brote de dolor me hizo contener la respiración. – No hagas un drama de todo esto. Eres demasiado lista, has tenido que notar actitudes extrañas tanto en ellos, como en mí. – Dijo casi hasta ofendido.

- ¡Claro que noté cosas raras! Pero quien iba a suponer algo así… ¡Es imposible de asimilar! – Meneé la cabeza desconcertada – Quiero que os vayáis… Ya habéis comprobado que estoy bien, así que… largo.

- Carlisle ha comentado que has solicitado la baja laboral… Imagino que te irás fuera… - Comentó Edward – Si necesitas cualquier cosa… Solo tienes que pedirla. – Lo corté notando como ya estaba empezando a perder los estribos.

- ¿Cómo qué? – Escupí la pregunta sin pensar. Enfadada.

- Un coche, dinero, que te llevemos… No sé… Cualquier cosa… - Recitaba con su dulce voz.

- ¿Y tú piensas que me voy a meter en un coche contigo? ¡Debes estar de broma! – le contesté fuera de mis casillas.

- Bella, eso es una bobada… No puedes tenerme miedo, ni asco… Hemos estado en más estrecha cercanía que en un simple coche. – me contestó molesto. Mi cara se descompuso de la rabia.

- No me lo recuerdes, hazme el favor… - Le contesté con desdén y con el ceño repleto de arruguitas debidas al tremendo enfado. – Gracias pero no necesito nada… Y mucho menos que me llevéis a ningún sitio, lo que menos quiero es que sepáis donde voy a estar. Y esto va para los dos – Me giré para verlos a ambos a un tiempo – No os quiero deambulando alrededor de mi casa, ¿entendido? – Aunque sonaba a pregunta, era una afirmación.

Ambos asintieron con sendos movimientos de cabeza; afligidos. Pero no me importaba; aquí la ofendida era yo y solo yo.

- Pues lo dicho… Tú – señale a Edward – Recoge tu bolsa y los dos… fuera de aquí ya. – Les ordené con tono autoritario.

Con las mismas, me giré y me metí en casa. Cerré con todos los pasadores y me fui a mi dormitorio. Necesitaba dormir, desconectar y dejar a mi mente y a mi cuerpo descansar un poco.

Como era más que consciente que no sería capaz a conciliar el sueño por mí misma, hice algo que no me gustaba nada:

Me tomé una pastilla para dormir. Así me aseguraría de descansar durante al menos ocho horas de sueño sin interrupción.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con el cuerpo fresco. Había descansado y se notaba. Aunque la mente no estaba tan despejada como hubiese querido.

Y lo poco tranquila que me había despertado, se vio turbado al recordar que tenía que ir al hospital a entregar la baja, y que por supuesto me encontraría allí con Carlisle y con Alice. Ellos como mínimo, ya que Jasper y Edward tenían las mismas posibilidades de andar por urgencias a la espera de encontrarse conmigo.

De pronto en mi mente se encendió una bombillita: Edward no bajaba nunca a urgencias y era algo que me extrañaba; ahora entendía perfectamente el por qué: Sangre.

Pero lo raro es que Carlisle, Alice y Jasper si estaban rodeados de ella; de su olor y de su vista, y jamás vi un movimiento extraño ante esa sustancia roja y espesa.

_¿Sería que Edward llevaba peor que sus familiares el tema de la sangre?_

Pudiera ser, pero cuando me encontró en casa el día del aborto, yo estaba completamente bañada en mi sangre, y no pasó nada. Y estos meses conviviendo, cuando tenía la regla él estaba como siempre conmigo. Dormíamos juntos, él seguía abrazándome para dormir igualmente… Incluso recuerdo alguna vez que todavía manchaba e hicimos el amor…

Bloqueé rápidamente esos recuerdos, porque aunque estaba enfadada y rabiosa, debía de reconocer que pensar en esos momentos "felices" me dolía, llegando a ser dolor físico.

Y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era sentirme débil por los recuerdos y la añoranza.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una chaqueta. Me puse un pañuelo de lana fina al cuello y me dirigí al hospital.

Lo del pañuelo no era por taparme el cuello… Sino para dar más credibilidad a mi contractura muscular. Ya que a estas alturas un gesto así, sí que me parecería una completa y total estupidez por mi parte.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando, nunca me había dado tanta pereza y desagrado el ir al hospital.

Llegué a las diez menos diez. Incluso enfadada no podía dejar de ser puntual. Me bajé del coche y las piernas me temblaban, un nudo agarrotaba mi estómago y unas punzadas golpeaban mi corazón… Todo ello a la vez y sin ningún miramiento. Lo que realmente tenía era nervios, ni más ni menos.

Entré en urgencias y después de saludar a algún compañero, me dirigí al despacho de Carlisle. No había rastro de Alice en su mesa, cosa que me extrañó, por lo que piqué en la puerta; esperé y no hubo respuesta. Con el corazón a mil revoluciones, giré la manilla y entré.

El despacho estaba vacío. Eso volvió a extrañarme. Y por unos segundos, una ligera punzada de decepción me invadió.

Saqué el parte de baja de mi bolso, y lo dejé en la mesa, bien a la vista.

Eché un rápido vistazo a su despacho y sin más miramientos salí. Parecía que iba a tener suerte y no encontrarme con nadie, así que no quería tentar a la mala suerte haciendo tiempo.

Además, debía reconocer que un sentimiento de dolor punzante y abrasador me golpeaba el pecho al estar allí. Muchos momentos buenísimos los había vivido allí con Carlisle durante los dos meses que llevaba trabajando.

Nada más doblar la esquina, me encontré de sopetón con Carlisle, que venía con paso ágil hacía su despacho.

- Hola Bella – Me saludó con voz y sonrisa tímidas.

- Vaya… hola – Dije jadeante por la sorpresa. – Creo recordar que dijiste que no nos encontraríamos… - Comenté con sarcasmo.

- Vamos a hacer una radiografía, acompáñame. – Fue a posarme la mano en el hombro y de forma inconsciente, me aparte. – Disculpa, no quería incomodarte. – Agachó la cabeza con pesar.

- Carlisle, no tengo ninguna contractura… - Explique en un susurro.

- Lo sé, pero hay que hacer la baja creíble, ¿no? – Y me guiño un ojo, pero con el semblante triste.

Hicimos la radiografía, y la añadió a un informe para acompañarlo con la baja.

- Has puesto en el parte dos semanas, ¿verdad? – Me preguntó. Yo asentí. – No te voy a preguntar nada, de qué vas a hacer ni a dónde vas a ir, no quiero atosigarte. – Me dijo con el tono serio, pero el semblante abatido. – Solo te pido que si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarnos… Y esta petición la hago en nombre de toda la familia. – Explicó. Yo volví a asentir.

Me acompañó hasta la salida del hospital, y allí sin florituras nos despedimos.

- Bueno, me voy ya… - Alcé levemente la mirada hacía su cara, la cual debía reconocer que estaba rota de dolor. – Nos vemos en dos semanas… Me he leído de arriba abajo el contrato y no puedo escapar de él. Pero son solo dos meses… Y luego estaré libre. – Retahilé casi sin respirar. – Pero te voy avisando, - levanté la vista y lo miré directamente – Cuando vuelva de la baja, mantendremos las distancias en todo lo posible. Nada de contactos, nada de colegueo, nada de nada, ¿me he explicado bien? – Le pregunté con un leve sarcasmo.

- Por supuesto – Me contestó afligido y muy serio – No te incomodaremos en nada, puedes volver tranquila. Pero sintiéndolo mucho, tendrás que seguir trabajando con nosotros; así que un trato sí que habremos de mantener – Yo asentí rodando los ojos – Pero entiendo a lo que refieres, y repito, no se te molestará en nada fuera de lo necesario relacionado con el hospital. – Su semblante cambió a uno de temor – Solo te pido que mantengas a salvo nuestro secreto. Por nuestra seguridad y la tuya propia.

- Carlisle… ¿A quién se supone que le voy a contar algo así? ¡Me encerrarían por loca! – Exclamé casi con simpatía. – Vuestro secreto está más que a salvo, no te preocupes. Por muy enfadada que esté con vosotros, una cosa no quita la otra… Y sigo siendo una persona leal.

- Eso no lo he puesto nunca en duda, hija – Me miró con la dulzura de siempre; con la que me miraba hasta hacía tan solo un par de días.

- Ahora ya me voy. Hasta dentro de dos semanas – Moví la mano para despedirme y me fui con paso ágil.

- Hasta tú vuelta, ten cuidado – Me devolvió el gesto.

Me metí como una exhalación en el coche. Notaba la nostalgia de su tacto, de su afectividad. Y sabía que al final, él acabaría viendo mi debilidad y se aprovecharía de ella; si es que no la había captado ya.

Me fui directa a casa, sin más paradas. Sentía como las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta volvían a hacerse lugar preferente en mi organismo y realmente lo que más me apetecía era eso… Llegar a casa y llorar; llorar hasta volver a caer rendida.

Al día siguiente tenía un viaje largo y duro por delante; ya que después de mucho pensar, ya había decidido mi destino para esas dos semanas:

Iría a visitar a mi madre y a su nueva familia.

**Bueno... así están las cosas... Aunque era de imaginar que Bella querría poner distancia.**

**Imagino que no debe ser fácil de enterarte de algo así, ¿no?**

**Intentaré no tardar en subir el próximo, ok?**

**Mil gracias a todas las que comentaís y a las que no... pues también :-)**

**Me alegra ver que poco a poco cada vez más seguidoras me agregan a sus favoritos... Eso es todo un honor!**

**Y os adelanto que_ en unas semanas, empezaré a subir una nueva historia_. Os dejaré en este fic el enlace para que os paséis**

**Un besazoooooooo y buen finde a todas!**


	47. Soledad

CAPITULO 47. SOLEDAD

Al día siguiente, cogí un avión con destino Jacksonville, Florida. Hice escala en Seattle y después de cuatro horas, por fin llegue a mi destino.

Mi madre, sola, estaba esperándome en el aeropuerto con una gran sonrisa y cara de nervios en estado puro. Ella era igual que un libro abierto; sus emociones eran tan palpables, que no podía esconder ningún sentimiento por mucho que lo intentara.

- Hola mamá – La saludé fundiéndonos en un abrazo.

- Hola hija…Qué guapísima estás… Menudo cambio ¡Te he echado tanto de menos…! – Exclamó gimoteando. – Han pasado… ¿Qué... Tres años? – Preguntó compungida.

- Sí, mamá… Algo más de tres años – Respondí con pena

- En este tiempo, he meditado mucho las cosas, y he llegado a la conclusión que por crear y mantener una nueva familia, no debía renunciar a la que ya tenía – Respondió muy seria. – Fui muy egoísta en dejarte ir, sola, a Forks por yo comenzar una nueva vida.

- Bueno, eso ya pasó. Realmente no debería haber sido así, pero lo hecho, hecho está. No hay que darle más vueltas. No te atormentes… Aquel tiempo en Forks fue de los mejores de mi vida, y así tuve tiempo de conocer a papá, ya que su vida ha sido tan corta. – Esa confesión me hizo entristecer.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! Quien iba a decir que tu padre moriría tan joven… - Sollozó. – Lo nuestro fue un amor imposible, pero nunca dejé de quererlo, y sé que él de mi seguía profundamente enamorado. Pero yo no podía seguir allí encerrada y él no quería abandonar aquel dichoso pueblo… - Rememoraba.

- Una tragedia digna de ser escrita por Shakespeare, mamá – Bromeé para quitarle hierro al asunto. Lo que menos me apetecía en esos momentos era que mi madre se me pusiese melancólica.

En aquel momento, cuando se casó y quedó más que clara que la convivencia entre su nuevo marido y yo, iba a resultar del todo imposible, sí que es verdad que me sentí algo desplazada; como si mi madre no me quisiese lo suficiente. Pero después del enfado inicial, comprendí que ella no dejaba de quererme como una madre, ya que no lo había hecho en toda mi vida.

Ella siempre me quiso como una amiga, como una compañera de vida. El instinto materno de mi madre no le había salido conmigo. Ella era muy joven, inexperta y alocada, y yo llegué en un mal momento.

Realmente no era excusa, pero mi madre era así.

No me había dado una mala vida, ni mala crianza… Simplemente que no me había criado como a una hija. Y cuando llegó el momento de iniciar una nueva vida, formando una nueva familia… La "amiga" tenía que abandonar el nido para darle intimidad a la recién estrenada pareja.

Era algo que tenía más que superado, y no le guardaba ningún rencor. La vida que llevé una vez instalada en Forks fue más que genial; y aunque pasó lo de Jacob, eso no tiene por qué variar mi opinión general de los tres años vividos allí con mi padre.

Una vez en el coche, mi madre comenzó a preguntarme sobre mi vida durante estos tres años. Ella sabía de mí por carta, por fotos y por teléfono. Pero quería oírme, verme mientras se lo relataba.

- La verdad, y sin ánimo de volver a ponernos tristes, ahora me alegro de que estuvieras esos tres años con tu padre – Recargo sobre el tema – Así pudiste conocerlo un poco más, empaparte de recuerdos de él…

Se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que cambio de tema.

- Bueno, ¿así que has conseguido trabajo en Forks? – Me preguntó más animada. – La verdad que pensé que no volverías allí. Cuando rompiste con Jacob estabas tan disgustada… - Me miró a hurtadillas.

- Siéndote sincera no pensé en volver, la verdad. Prefería optar por ciudades más grandes, más céntricas, pero como ya te expliqué, el que fuera mi tutor en Dartmouth estaba allí, y pudo echarme una mano para conseguir una plaza. Además su familia me ayudó mucho cuando lo de papá, y bueno… son buena gente. – Intenté parecer lo más normal posible a la hora de hablar de ellos, pero estaba costándome horrores.

Mientras llegábamos a casa, fui contándole a mi madre cosas sueltas sobre mi nuevo tiempo vivido en Forks y ella escuchaba atenta y gustosa.

Por supuesto omití los detalles tales como mi aborto, mi relación con Edward, y la verdad sobre los Cullen y los Quileuttes.

Mi madre sí que era una persona creyente en todas esas cosas de personajes terroríficos y demás. Incluso creía en la existencia del monstruo del lago Ness, y estaba completamente convencida de que había vida en otros planetas.

- Tengo ganas de ver a mi hermanito… - Comenté sonriendo. Lo conocía por fotos, pero la última vez que lo había visto era un bebé de un par de meses.

- Está hecho un pirata – Sonrió mamá orgullosa. – Le hablo a menudo de ti, así que no se sorprenderá de verte. Además, le he dicho que venías a pasar unos días con nosotros.

- Espero que por eso no hayas tenido problemas con Phil – Sugerí tímidamente.

- No, para nada. Él está contento de que su hijo tenga una hermana mayor. – Me confesó. – Ha cambiado mucho, la paternidad le ha hecho ver aspectos de la vida que antes no entendía.

- Me alegro… Se te ve genial, mamá. Mucho más centrada, más madura… Una autentica madre – La alabe.

Después de un rato en silencio, mi madre se decidió a hacer la gran pregunta; la cual yo esperaba. Aunque siendo sinceras, no tan pronto.

- Bella, me parece estupendo que después de graduarte y antes de comenzar tu vida a tu ritmo hayas querido pasar un tiempo conmigo y conocer a tu hermano, pero… Sé que no has venido solo por eso. – Me miró a hurtadillas – Cuando quieras, puedes contármelo, ¿de acuerdo? – Yo agache la cabeza y asentí en silencio.

Llegamos a casa y el pequeño David estaba con su padre, esperándonos. Nada más abrir la puerta, ya sentí sus pasitos venir corriendo y gritando:

- ¡Mamá! ¿Has traído a mi hermana? – Gritaba mientras se acercaba.

- Sí David, tu hermana Bella está aquí. – Le contestó meneando la cabeza simpática.

El pequeño llegó a nuestra posición y se me quedó mirando algo tímido, mientras se agarraba a la pierna de nuestra madre.

- Hola David, soy tu hermana Bella – Le dije con voz suave mientras me agachaba para quedar a su altura.

- Ho la – Tartamudeo. Poco a poco se soltó de la pierna de mamá y se fue acercando, mientras yo le abría los brazos.

- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte… La última vez que te vi eras un bebé chiquitín. – Le dije sonriendo.

- Yo… te conozco por las fotos – Ya se había posicionado a mi lado y jugueteaba con un mechón de mi pelo.

- Y yo a ti también. Pero, ¿sabes? Eres mucho más guapo en persona. – Le guiñé un ojo y él se echó a reír.

- Mamá dice que nos parecemos

- Sí, creo que tiene razón. – le sonreí.

Y sin más, se me abrazó y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Y yo le devolví el gesto más que gustosa.

Era genial tener un hermanito pequeño.

- Hola Bella – Me saludó Phil. Yo alcé la cabeza y dejé a David en el suelo. – Estás muy cambiada… Echa toda una mujer.

- Hola Phil, gracias. Han pasado tres años… algún cambio debía haber – Le contesté intentando ser simpática.

- Pues ha sido para mejor, créeme – Y rodó los ojos de una manera muy poco paternal.

No quise darle más bombo al tema, ya que Phil era un poco peculiar.

Subí a la que iba a ser mi habitación durante esos días, para deshacer la maleta y ponerme cómoda.

Aunque era la habitación de invitados, mi madre había dejado algunos recuerdos míos repartidos por la estancia.

Unas fotos de mi niñez, unas copas de mis premios, un par de diplomas.

Aunque no eran gran cosa, ya que el resto descansaba en alguna caja Dios sabe dónde, me hizo ilusión que mi madre me hubiese dejado un rinconcito dentro de su nueva vida.

Cuando desempaqueté la maleta, me tiré encima de la cama, encendí el portátil y con los cascos puestos, escuche un poco de música.

Cerré los ojos y me relajé. Allí nada me recordaba a Edward, así que me era más fácil poder encontrar algo de paz.

Pero la sensación duró más bien poco, ya que en cuanto parecía que la morriña del sueño iba entrando en mi mente, los recuerdos empezaron a invadir mis pensamientos como latigazos.

Eran escenas de apenas unos segundos, y todas con Edward. Momentos felices. Momentos íntimos. Momentos cargados de amor y pasión.

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé en la cama, jadeante. Pensar en todo eso me fatigaba igual que si me pusiera a correr descontrolada, como si escapase de un agresor.

Incluso la sensación de ardor en los pulmones era casi hasta real.

Cuando comenzaba a recuperar el aliento, mamá llamó a cenar, sacándome así muy oportunamente de mi trance.

Los siguientes días, fueron de asimilación y distracción.

Mi madre trabajaba por las mañanas en la guardería del colegio donde estudiaba David, y Phil entrenaba en el equipo de béisbol de la ciudad. Aunque mamá había pedido la semana libre, con la excusa de que yo venía y así pasar algo más de tiempo juntas y solas.

Pero aunque mi madre no me dejaba un momento para el aburrimiento, una sensación extraña me embargaba durante todo el día.

_Soledad. _

Me sentía sola; incompleta. Como si me faltase algo… o alguien. Pero en los primeros días estaba aun muy enfadada y dolida y no quería ver ni comprender el porqué de esa sensación de soledad.

Un par de tardes a la semana, Phil tenía reuniones con el equipo, así que aprovechamos a hacer turismo y poder pasar algo de tiempo entre los tres; mi madre, David y yo.

Mi madre había cambiado favorablemente. Estaba juvenil como siempre, pero se veía a kilómetros que había asentado la cabeza; que era más responsable… Se había convertido, al fin, en una adulta.

Y el conocer a mi hermano había sido algo fascinante. Él sabía muchas cosas sobre mí, y hablaba de su hermana mayor con gran orgullo. Acto que me hacía estallar de júbilo.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que él supiera tanto sobre mí. Había llegado a la conclusión de que sobre mi persona no se hablaba en esa casa.

- Bella, ya te dije que Phil había cambiado mucho. Aquellos celos que te tenía tan absurdos, fueron mitigándose poco a poco después de tu marcha. – Sonrió – Y nada más nacer David, sus ideas cambiaron.

- Mamá, no hace falta que lo justifiques, en serio – La excusé – Sabes que entre él y yo nunca hubo buena conexión.

- Sí, lo sé… - Mi madre agacho la cabeza apesadumbrada.

Me acerqué y la abracé; sabía que lo necesitaba.

- Mamá, en serio… No te echo nada en cara. Llevabas toda la vida dando zumbazos y parecía que esta vez, cuando Phil apareció, tu mundo empezó a encajar. – Cogí aire – y años después, tengo la confirmación de que aquella decisión fue la mejor.

- Ya, pero dejar que te fueras a Forks, tu sola… Solo porque yo no supe ponerme en mi sitio… - Gimoteaba. – Te eché mucho de menos, muchísimo… Pero a los pocos meses noté lo a gusto que estabas en Forks con tu padre y me di cuenta de que estabas mejor allí, que aquí conmigo. Incluso habías echo amigos de verdad, y hasta un novio – Sonrió tierna.

- Bueno, antes o después yo me iba a ir… y aunque la postura de Phil fue un poco infantil, realmente yo tampoco lo tragaba… jajajaja! – Mi madre me acompañó en mis risas. – Y sí; allí me encontraba muy cómoda. Después de 16 años, había encontrado mi sitio. Y también te eché de menos, mamá… pero realmente me vino bien poder portarme como una chica de mi edad.

- Sí, a esa conclusión llegué yo también. Y gracias a eso pude rehacer mi vida de una vez. No sabes lo culpable que me sentía. – Se lamentó.

Nos fundimos en un gran abrazo y por fin, años después, el tema quedaba zanjado. Mi madre liberaba su conciencia y yo la ayudaba a ello.

Y en aquel momento, comprendí mejor que nunca su decisión. Ahora si podía comprenderla, ya que también había conocido el amor.

La primera semana pasó rápida, ya que mamá estaba conmigo a todas horas, y al medio día llegaban David y Phil, el cual había cambiado también favorablemente.

- Bella, tú madre y yo habíamos pensado en que si quieres, podías intentar conseguir plaza aquí, en Jacksonville y vivir con nosotros – Su propuesta me dejó fuera de juego. – Convivir como una familia, que es lo que somos. – Me miró con ojos paternales.

- ¡Vaya…! Me has dejado sin palabras, la verdad – Le contesté jadeante.

- Bueno, nuestras rencillas del pasado… Espero que eso, que se queden en el pasado. Yo era algo joven y egocéntrico y bueno, no entendía lo que era ser padre… pero ahora que lo sé y que veo que David bebe los vientos por ti… - volvió a sonreír – Me gustaría que mi hijo creciera siguiendo los pasos de su hermana mayor.

- Tengo que acabar el contrato que tengo en Forks, pero una vez acabado, me pensaré muy enserio tu propuesta. – Le dije emocionada.

Eso abría un nuevo y esperanzador camino a mi vida. Sería la solución perfecta para perder de vista a los Cullen, ya que ellos no vendrían a un lugar tan soleado.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que el venir a pasar unos días aquí, pudieran llegar a ser tan fructíferos.

Ya que las dudas sobre qué iba a hacer una vez terminado mi compromiso laboral en Forks, estaban agobiándome de una forma asfixiante.

Allí tenía mi casa, y el dinero de papá… Incluso podría seguir trabajando ya que el puesto que ocupaba iba a ser mío de forma fija una vez acabado el contrato de baja que estaba realizando en esos momentos.

Venirme aquí sería la solución a todos mis problemas.

_Pero… ¿Realmente quería perder de vista para siempre a los Cullen? ¿A Edward?_

La siguiente semana pasó mucho más rápida que la primera. Ya me había aclimatado al lugar y me movía con más independencia.

Intenté pasar tiempo con mi madre y con mi hermano, ya que no sabía cuándo volvería a verlos.

Porque aunque Phil se había mostrado de lo más agradable proponiéndome el venirme con ellos y buscar trabajo aquí, sabía que la convivencia entre nosotros sería imposible. Por mucho que hubiésemos cambiando los dos, seguíamos chocando demasiado.

Pero si me viniese, vivir bajo el mismo techo sería cuestión del tiempo de encontrar trabajo. Ya que una vez solventado ese problema, me alquilaría un apartamento y viviría sola.

Así podría ver a mi madre, a mi hermano y alejarme de los Cullen.

Incluso ya había mirado alguna clínica privada, dejando mi currículum. Y habían tenido buena aceptación.

Pero… Volvíamos a la pregunta original… _¿Realmente quería alejarme de una manera tan radical de ellos?_

Aunque había estado muy entretenida, fuera de manera casual o intencionada, me había encontrado sumamente sola. Muy triste y abatida. Y eso que el pequeño David me había entretenido de lo lindo durante mi estancia.

Debía de reconocer que en estos meses desde mi regreso a Forks me había hecho a los Cullen. Tanto por su parte como por la mía propia, nos habíamos convertido entre todos en una gran familia. Sobre todo desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos convertido en pareja.

_Pareja… _

Había tenido muchos momentos para poder pensar. Una vez pasado el enfado inicial, bueno inicial que me duró varios días, comencé a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Realmente era un secreto sumamente difícil de revelar, además Carlisle había dicho algo sobre una ley: "No podían contar su secreto a los humanos".

_¿Cómo sacar el tema? ¿Cómo decir que eran vampiros?_

Durante esas dos semanas le había estado dando vueltas al asunto y realmente era imposible llegar a un punto donde el tema saliera a colación. Además ya había dejado claro en alguna ocasión mi incredulidad sobre ese tipo de seres, para mi ficticios.

Me había intentado poner en su situación y la verdad que lo habían tenido difícil. Primero lo de mi padre, mi indecisión sobre quedarme en Forks, el aborto, mi amago de pulmonía… Y para concluir, después de semanas, por fin Edward y yo nos decidimos a "mojarse el trasero" declarándonos mutuamente para al cabo de poco más de un mes, comenzar a vivir juntos.

El único tiempo que pudieron tener de paz para contármelo fue cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntos; pero pensándolo con la mente fría, tampoco era el mejor de los momentos.

Él llevaba toda la vida solo, llegando a pensar que no encontraría nunca el amor… Y ahora que por fin lo tenía y lo estaba disfrutando, revelar tal secreto era joderla; con todas las palabras.

Entendía todo eso, y me hacía estar menos enfadada. Mucho menos… Pero… Eran vampiros.

Nunca, ni siendo una niña pequeña había creído en monstruos, fantasmas, hombres lobos… en ninguno de esos personajes, y ahora resultaba que formaba parte de una familia de vampiros.

Y aunque estaba menos enfadada por el hecho de que me hubiesen ocultado el secreto, sentía que la repulsa seguía ahí. Me era superior a mís fuerzas.

Yo era una mujer de ciencias, como se suele decir de quien opta por la rama de la medicina, mi cerebro no podía comprender y asimilar que alguien "muerto" estuviese "vivo".

Ese era el gran problema que veía. Que no era capaz de asimilar; que no era capaz de comprender, de evitar la repulsa.

Simplemente con pensar en que la volvieran a tocar, le hacía literalmente, ponérsele la carne de gallina.

Y ahora estaba a tan solo unas horas de estar de vuelta en casa. A tan solo unos pocos kilómetros de distancia de ellos.

Y al día siguiente, volver a encontrárselos en el trabajo.

_¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando los viera mañana en el hospital?_

Pero… Si no era capaz de evitar el sentimiento de repulsa… ¿Por qué me había sentido tan sola y apenada estos días?

Porqué sabía, en el fondo de mi corazón, que los echaba de menos.

Mi vida estaba completamente vacía sin los Cullen. Ellos eran mí familia, mí apoyo… y ÉL era mi todo. Jamás, por mucha tierra que intentara poner de por medio, sería capaz a olvidarlos. A sacarlos de mi pensamiento y de mí corazón.

Y lo que tenía aun más claro, es que nunca… Por muchos años que pudiera llegar a vivir, encontraría un amor semejante al de Edward.

Él era el gran amor de mi vida. Nadie podría reemplazarlo. NUNCA.

- Bella… ya sé que hemos tenido varios momentos de estar a solas… - murmuró su madre sin mirarla a la cara – y he estado esperando a que me contaras algo por ti misma… Pero ahora, sentadas esperando a que llamen para tu vuelo…

- No le des tantas vueltas, mamá… - Rodé los ojos. Veía la intención de mi madre por preguntarme desde que salimos de casa.

- El día que llegaste te dije que agradecía que quisieras pasar unos días aquí, y aprovechar a conocer a tu hermano… Pero sabía que había algo más. Y creo que viniste a Jacksonville para esconderte de algo… o de alguien – Giró la cara y me miró directa a los ojos.

- No te voy a mentir… Si que vine en parte por esconderme… - Mi madre se giró completamente en mi dirección, mostrándome toda su atención. – Resumiendo mucho… Conocí a un chico en Forks… no voy a ser frívola ni digna ahora, nos enamoramos perdidamente desde el primer instante en que nos miramos – Mi madre ya suspiraba emocionada – Pero guardaba un secreto, que ahora no viene al caso, que para mí es bastante difícil de sobrellevar.

- Ese secreto… ¿dificulta vuestra vida en pareja? Desde que lo sabes, ¿algo ha cambiado entre vosotros? – Las preguntas de mi madre me dejaron fuera de juego.

- La verdad… no.

- Sigues amándolo… Y no es una pregunta – Me sonrió tiernamente. Asentí. – ¿Pues entonces? Si encuentras un amor tan fuerte, tan poderoso como para hacerte estar tan apenada… y que tus ojos brillen de esa forma tan solo con pensar en él… ¿Qué te importa que él tenga una parte en la que no encajéis al 100 %? Si hasta ahora estabais bien… simplemente es poner unos límites. Que eso que no te gusta, lo lleve al mayor margen de ti que pueda como hasta ahora.

Lo dicho, mi madre había cambiado. Siempre fue buena dando consejos, eso es verdad, pero ahora eran pensados, meditados, maduros… No a lo loco como antes; que siempre miraba el plano romántico.

- Si ves que después de un tiempo no puedes sobrellevarlo, o él no puede mantenerte al margen… Entonces sopesa. Sopesar los dos que solución le veis. Porque si él te ama tanto como tú a él… Debe estar pasándolo muy mal. – Suspiró – No te des por vencida sin daros otra oportunidad, sino… podrías llegar a arrepentirte durante toda tu vida, créeme. – Y miró sin mirar al infinito. Imagino que se referiría a ella y a papá.

Debía de reconocer que estas palabras de mi madre me habían hecho darle un sentido distinto al tema. Pero…

_¿Sería capaz de sobrellevar el hecho de que ellos fueran… lo que son?_

Pero me resultaba tan difícil de digerir.

_**LOS CULLEN. 3ª persona**_

Esas dos semanas sin Bella habían pasado lentas y agónicas para la familia Cullen.

El tiempo es totalmente irrelevante para los de su especie, pero ahora comprendían cuando los humanos se quejaban con expresiones tales como:

_Parece que el tiempo no pasa… Las agujas del reloj no se mueven_… Y similares.

Todos estaban deprimidos, tristes y malhumorados. Se sentían solos sin su "niña".

Los primeros días optaron por evitarse entre ellos; no tenían moral de hablar, ni de verse los unos con los otros. Cada cual hacía las cosas obligadas a su manera y por su cuenta.

Y después de esos días iníciales, su actitud cambió para comenzar una guerra entre ellos echándose el tema "Bella" en cara.

Y claro, los vampiros no son como los humanos, que pueden perder los papeles pero necesitan que los hostiguen de forma continua. Ellos a la mínima que perdieran la compostura, el resultado podía ser letal.

- Si se le hubiese contado cuando mejoró de lo del aborto, nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo esto – Gruñía Emmet – ¡Ahora ella no quiere ni mirarnos…! – Era el tercer mueble en menos de cinco minutos que había destrozado bajo sus manos.

- Sí, yo apoyo a Emmet… Bella no es de cristal. De mano no lo entendería, le costaría aceptarlo, pero hubiese sido mucho mejor – Respaldaba Rose, enfadadísima.

- Bueno, Rose, tu tampoco tenías mucha prisa por decírselo, así que ahora no te pongas paternalista – Contestó fastidiado Jasper.

- Carlisle no quiso hacerme caso… porque pensaba que su niñita se iba a romper como un jarrón. ¿Cuándo me he equivocado en una premonición? – Recalcaba Alice con malos humos.

- Chicos… ya me he disculpado una y mil veces. Con ella y con vosotros… Obré mal, lo sé y vuelvo, otra vez, a pedir disculpas – Se excusa Carlisle asolado.

- Ya Carlisle, pero eso no sirve ahora de nada. – Contraatacaba Jasper.

- Hijos… todos estamos disgustados, pero atacarnos entre nosotros no solucionará nada. Yo también estoy rota por haber perdido a Bella. – Gimoteaba compungida Esme.

- Todos os estáis quejando, gritando y pataleando… Pero aquí el que realmente ha perdido algo, he sido yo… Solo yo. – Gritaba Edward encolerizado.

- Bueno Edward, eso no es así… - Respondió Carlisle molesto – Se ha perdido una pareja, una hija, una hermana…

- ¡Todo eso me da igual! – Bramaba – Es el amor de mi vida… Y lo he perdido, para siempre… - Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desolado, después de lanzar por los aires otro jarrón.

Y durante días, la escena se repetía en la casa Cullen. Todos gritaban, todos se echaban en cara… Todo eran disputas y malos humos.

Hasta que cuando se cumplía el día 13 en la baja de Bella, el día de su regreso… Alice grita alertando a toda la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – Jasper la sujeta del codo, como siempre que tiene una visión; así la relaja y puede ver más claramente su propia visión.

- Alice… Es, ¿sobre Bella? – Pregunta Edward con la cara desencajada, posicionándose a su lado.

El resto de la familia llega a su posición en un microsegundo; todos saben lo cuan pendiente está Alice de Bella. Así que deducen, por el enorme grito de la vampira, que su visión tiene que estar ligado a la chica.

- La he visto… Sigue en ese sitio con sol, pero está en un aeropuerto… De regreso a Forks. – Va recitando con la mirada ida – Ha habido un cambio en su decisión inicial. – Alza la cabeza y mira directamente hacía su hermano – Ha cambiado… el rumbo de sus pensamientos ha cambiado. Está abierta a un acercamiento. – Sonríe – Se ha dado cuenta de que no puede sacarnos de su vida, que está demasiado ligada a nosotros… Y que nos quiere demasiado… Pero… El hecho de que seamos vampiros sigue siendo un gran inconveniente. Sigue sintiendo repulsa por nuestra naturaleza, pero está dispuesta a intentarlo.

-¡Eso son grandes noticias! – Exclama Carlisle emocionado – Sabía que no podría sacarnos de su vida sin más. Estaba seguro de que el amor que demostraba era puro y leal.

- Sabía que esto era cuestión de tiempo… y no ha pasado mucho. Nuestra niña no podía defraudarnos – Sonríe complacida Esme. – ¡Ya es toda una Cullen! – Exclama enorgullecida.

- ¿Algo más…? – Edward deja la frase en el aire, conoce bien a su hermana predilecta y sabe que algo se está guardando. – Alice, no es momento de callarse nada. – Y la mira directo a los ojos.

- Ella es consciente de parte de esto. De que nos quiere y que no podrá olvidarnos nunca… Pero el tema de intentar aceptarnos, es algo que está por pasar. La idea de intentar un acercamiento está pululando por su mente, pero no lo tiene aun claro, pero está ahí. Le ha dado vueltas al asunto, muchas… Y reconoce que mientras no lo sabía no pasaba nada; si que notaba cosas algo extrañas, pero ni mucho menos imaginaba algo así. Pero ahora que lo sabe, el tema cambia.

- Claro que cambia, es entendible – Jasper defiende la postura de su "cuñada", ante la mirada de reproche de varios de sus familiares.

- Alice… - La llama Carlisle - ¿Qué plan a seguir nos recomiendas ahora? – Le pregunta, por primera vez en trescientos años se siente perdido y sin respuestas. – No quiero volver a equivocarme.

- Hacerle caso pero sin atosigarla. Nosotros que trabajamos juntos en el hospital, tenemos fácil acceso a ella. Debemos comportarnos como si no hubiese pasado nada, con un poco menos de familiaridad, guardando un poco las composturas para que no se sienta presionada ni agobiada, pero el trato debe ser relajado y de colegueo profesional. – Carlisle y Jasper asienten.

- ¿Y yo…? ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar yo con ella? – Pregunta abatido Edward.

- Cortéjala – Le espeta Alice dejándolo extrañado. – Reconquístala otra vez… pero ahora ya no tienes que guardar las formas humanas; que vea los privilegios de tener un novio vampiro… No los inconvenientes. – Le sonríe pícara. – Pero ya os digo… Algo está por pasar para que ella acceda a un acercamiento; con todos – Recalca mirando hacía Edward. – Aunque aun no veo nada.

Después de confeccionar el plan a seguir, los Cullen se quedaron más tranquilos. Los malos humos entre ellos habían desaparecido tan rápido como habían llegado.

Ahora tenían que estar juntos y bien avenidos como siempre para demostrarle a Bella que no era tan malo ser un vampiro… O en su caso, pertenecer a una familia de ellos.


	48. Chapter 48 Regreso

CAPITULO 48. REGRESO

Llegué a Port Ángeles al medio día, después de cuatro horas de avión más otra de autobús desde Seattle. Cinco horas cargadas de nervios y tensión.

A cada kilómetro que me acercaba a Forks, una presión en el pecho me hacía sentirme más y más ahogada.

Una vez en Port Ángeles, como llevaba una maleta ligera y estaba hambrienta, decidí parar a comer algo en un burguer cercano a la estación.

Cuando estaba dejando mi bandeja en la basura, dispuesta a coger un taxi, ya mucho más relajada con el estómago lleno, noté como alguien me ponía la mano en el hombro.

Seth Clearwater.

Me quedé en estado de shock por unos instantes, hasta que la sonrisa amistosa y despreocupada del chico, me hizo volver a la realidad.

- Hola Bella… Veo que ya has vuelto – Comentó tan natural.

- Ajá… Acabó de bajarme ahora del autobús y… paré a comer algo. Aun me quedan 40 minutos hasta Forks – Le sonreí algo forzada.

- Yo he venido a hacer unos recados para mi madre, y me iba de regreso. Solo que me pareciste tú al pasar. – Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos – Podemos volver juntos… Así no tienes que pagar un taxi hasta casa y yo no voy solo. – Sonrió con ese aire inocente que caracterizaba a Seth.

- Bueno… yo… - La verdad que no tenía excusa, pero no me apetecía compartir con él el coche durante más de media hora. – No me importa ir en taxi, en serio… Así no te tienes que desviar…

- Bella, sabes que desde tú casa, también hay ruta directa hacía la Push… No pongas excusas estúpidas. – Me respondió; y entonces vi la madurez que empezaba a tener. Ya no era el niño que dejé cuando me fui a estudiar. – Además, - añadió acercándose un poco a mi oído – No te voy a morder, ni me voy a poner a aullar… Ni nada – Meneó la cabeza despreocupado con una sonrisa pilla.

Yo me quedé mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos. No creía que me hubiese dicho eso.

Pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue ver, que la única que parecía darle una importancia relevante, era yo.

El resto le quitaba hierro al asunto, viéndolo como algo de lo más natural.

Al final no me quedó más remedio que aceptar su propuesta. Seth siempre había tenido un sitio especial en mi corazón, y ahora se me hacía raro hacerle un desplante de esa forma.

Una vez en el coche, pasó lo que me imaginaba iba a suceder: Toco charlita.

- Bella, veras… yo... Ya sé que me ves como un niño, pero ya no lo soy. – Cogió aire – Yo era uno de los lobos que estaba aquel día, el que descubriste ambos secretos. – Me miró para tantear la situación. Yo me mantuve entera, por lo que prosiguió – Sé que no fue la mejor de las maneras, pero en nuestro caso no podíamos revelártelo. Es un secreto que solo los miembros directos de la tribu pueden conocer… Solo Jacob puede dar el consentimiento para poder contarlo.

- ¿Solo Jacob? – Pregunté extrañada.

- Sí, él es macho Alpha… el jefe, para que me entiendas. – Sonrió, casi llegando a reírse.

- Pero, entonces… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo en su momento? Yo era prácticamente su prometida… - Murmuré esto último, acongojada.

- Él te conocía, o te conoce, mejor de lo que crees. Y en aquel momento creía que no era el más propicio para contártelo. Sabía de tu falta de creencia por "seres mitológicos", como nos llamaste el otro día – Rió – Aunque en su defensa diré que lo pasó realmente mal. No sabía cómo enfocarte el tema… y luego pasó lo de Nesy. – Arrugué el ceño, sin entender; ya que sabía que ese comentario llevaba algo más. – Bueno, es algo complicado… mucho. Son cosas de lobos. – Alcé las cejas, casi simpática – Pero Jake jamás dejó de quererte, lo de Nesy es algo… mitológico, pero él siempre vela por ti.

Ahí si me vi obligada a bajar la cabeza. Escuchar como ese chico de veinte años me estaba dando una lección de saber estar, de educación y de palabras sabias y coherentes, me estaba afectando. Cosa aparte era el tema que había comenzado a tocar.

Yo también era consciente de que Jake no había dejado de quererme. Sus gestos, sus palabras, su forma de obrar respecto a mí, eran señales inequívocas de que seguía sintiendo algo por mí.

Pero ya no era amor romántico, ni mucho menos. Era un cariño muy profundo y mutuo.

- Seth, por favor… no sigas… - Imploré. – Sé que estás haciendo esto con buena intención, y aunque no lo creas, entiendo lo que me estás explicando. Pero es superior a mi capacidad de razonar. – Le confesé mostrándome de lo más sincera. – No puedo entender que seáis hombres y de golpe y porrazo os convirtáis en lobos. – Abrí los ojos gesticulando, incrédula. – Es algo que mi cerebro no asimila.

Se volvió a hacer un silencio, y cuando volvimos a hablar cambiamos radicalmente de tema. Le conté que había estado visitando a mi madre y a mi hermano.

Información que sabía más que de sobra iba a llegar a oídos de Jake nada más aparcar en la Push.

- En serio nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto. Jacob andaba estos días de un humor de perros… - Cayó de golpe al darse cuenta de su propia broma. Ambos nos miramos, y al final, acabamos estallando en carcajadas.

- Muy buena, Seth… y muy acertada – Respondí cuando la risa me dio tregua para poder hablar.

Debía reconocer, pese a que me jorobaba, que el viaje con Seth había estado bien, divertido. Como antaño. Y que el último rato en coche no me había acordado en ningún momento que él no era un simple chico, si no un licántropo.

Entré en casa más despreocupada, las risas con Seth me habían ayudado a mitigar los nervios, pero la sensación de diversión duró más bien poco, ya que nada más entrar por la puerta y pese a que había ventilado toda la casa, que había puesto varias lavadoras y que llevaba dos semanas fuera, el olor de Edward seguía impregnado en aquellas paredes.

Olor que me golpeó en el olfato nada más poner un pie dentro de casa, haciéndome hasta retroceder por la impresión.

Era igual que si hubiese estado él allí durante mi ausencia… Esa idea, hizo que una bombillita se iluminara dentro de mi cabeza.

- ¡Por supuesto que ha estado aquí! – Exclamé en voz alta.

Eso me hizo tener dos reacciones:

Una mala, porque me sentí ultrajada, invadida y agobiada.

Otra buena, porque hizo sentirme halagada.

Cerré la puerta e intenté mantener mi genio controlado. Porque la tentación de coger mi móvil y mandar un mensaje a cierto vampiro entrometido me tentaba en demasía.

Pero usé mi cabecita y sabía que él estaría esperando a que yo hiciera eso, y así darle la confirmación de que había llegado a Forks.

_Bueno… Eso si no lo sabe ya_

No estaba segura del alcance de sus "dones" de vampiro, en ese momento me di de cabezazos mentalmente por no haber escuchado más el día del descubrimiento cuando toda la familia intentaba exponerse, y aunque no sabía explicar cómo, tenía la sospecha de que ellos estaban al tanto de mis movimientos.

Aunque había venido entretenida con Seth en el coche, desde que habíamos traspasado el cartel de:

"Bienvenidos a Forks"

Una sensación extraña de sentirme observada no me había abandonado mientras cruzábamos el pueblo.

Me distraje poniendo la ropa del viaje a lavar, saqué comida del congelador para la cena y para el día siguiente, me di una ducha relajante con chorritos y me acicalé con cremas y demás potingues.

Encendí la chimenea para que calentara el salón, ya que la casa estaba algo fría, encendí el ordenador… No sabía qué hacer para mantenerme entretenida y ocupada.

_La chimenea… _

El cesto de la leña estaba lleno de troncos y ramas, y yo no había recogido leña desde hacía mucho tiempo. Siempre era Edward el que iba al bosque a por ella. Y recordaba perfectamente que cuando me fui a Jacksonville el cesto estaba prácticamente vacío.

Estaba segura porque la noche antes de mi viaje, tuve que encender la calefacción porque no había suficiente leña para la chimenea y no me apeteció salir a recoger más por si Edward o Jacob seguían rondando por allí.

_Lo sabía… Sabía que había estado en casa. _

Entonces, una sensación extraña me recorrió la columna vertebral, y sin saber muy bien porque, me dirigí enloquecida hacía mi dormitorio.

Ya había entrado en él y no me había llamado la atención nada en concreto, pero tenía la sensación de que se me pasaba algo por alto.

En cuanto atravesé la puerta… ¡Bingo! Encima de la cama había una rosa roja de tallo largo; mis favoritas.

Pero lo extraño es que tenía la sensación de que la flor, cuando salí de la ducha y me puse el pijama, no estaba allí.

Me quedé con el ceño fruncido intentando recordar, pensando… Cuando de pronto, una brisa me rozó el pelo.

Giré la mirada y la ventana del dormitorio estaba abierta. Y recordaba perfectamente que la había cerrado, ya que cuando llegué abrí las ventanas, pero después de salir de la ducha las cerré porque comenzaba a entrar frío.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Edward entraba y salía a su antojo de mi casa sin darme ni la más mínima cuenta. Ya que cuando él deposito la rosa en la cama, fue después de vestirme y bajar al salón. Vamos, estando yo dentro de la casa.

No tenía miedo, ni mucho menos, pero quitando ese sentimiento, no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto.

Enfadada, era el primero de ellos, pero había muchos más detrás de ese:

Agobio, angustia, impotencia, fastidio… Y tras todos esos… Halago.

Debía de reconocer que aunque me molestaba, y mucho, en el fondo una sensación de vanidad me llenaba por completo.

Cerré la ventana mientras meneaba la cabeza fastidiada. Tenía que idear algo que pudiera detenerlo… que la próxima vez que quisiera entrar, no pudiese; o por lo menos, que le costara.

Con esa idea bajé de nuevo al salón a encender la chimenea, que con motivo del descubrimiento había dejado todo allí tirado: la leña, el cesto, el encendedor… Mientras bajaba las escaleras ya me estaba dando pereza el ponerme manos a la obra, ya que había veces que tardaba en encender y me hacía perder la paciencia…

Esa, era otra de las tareas de las que se encargaba Edward…

Suspiré, melancólica.

Al llegar al pie de la chimenea, lo que vi me hizo casi hasta infartar.

_Estaba encendida._

Mis ojos, abiertos como platos, se giraron instintivamente hacía la ventana: Abierta.

- ¡Maldita sea… Edward! – Bramé enloquecida. – Deja de hacer estas bobadas, no seas infantil. – Le grité a la ventana.

La cerré con un fuerte golpe que hizo vibrar todos los cristales.

Esto se estaba pasando ya como broma; estaba empezando a molestarme muy enserio. Aunque lo que más me molestaba es que realmente no tenía pruebas de que fuera él, ya que no lo veía, pero siendo completamente sincera, la sensación interior de halago e incluso divertida, pero solo un poquito, era lo que más me incordiaba.

Me dirigí, como si estuviese poseída, hacía todas las ventanas de la casa, bajé las persianas y me aseguré de que los pasadores estuvieran echados.

No sabía muy bien si eso serviría para frenarlo si quisiera entrar, pero a mí me daba sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad.

Y sobre todo, de que si volvía a entrar, no le resultaría tan sumamente fácil como antes.

Este "juego" me mantuvo entretenida y cuando me quise dar cuenta se me había hecho tarde para cenar. Así que me apuré y una vez lista, me planté delante del ordenador y me puse con mi juego; con el que me había recomendado Alice.

Desde que Edward se había mudado, a penas lo había tocado; por lo que aproveche a jugar hasta que me dolieron los ojos. O sea, hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Cuando me eché en la cama, estaba realmente agotada.

Yo que había creído que iba a tener que hacer uso de las pastillitas milagrosas del sueño… Al final, gracias al juego de Edward y el del Pc de Alice, no me hicieron falta, ya que una vez toqué el colchón, caí drogui.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando sonó el despertador creí morir; literalmente. Me dolían hasta los ojos. Tener que levantarte a las 6:30 y acostarse a las 2… No es buena sintonía.

Intenté arreglarme un poco para estar presentable mi primer día después de la baja; tampoco era cuestión de llegar de cualquier manera, y menos, con las ojeras que se me habían puesto debajo de los ojos.

_Bonito día para trasnochar, Isabella _ Pensé fastidiada.

Y… ¿para qué engañarnos? Quería estar presentable para él… Pero eso fue una ligera idea que cruzó mi mente cuando acabé de maquillarme y vi que el resultado no era del todo malo.

Idea que descarté rápidamente antes de que llegara a afectarme y se me acumularan más nervios aun en el estómago.

Cuando me metí en el coche… _¡Sorpresa!_ En mi asiento, había una taza de café para llevar. Del que Edward siempre me hacía para ir tomándomelo mientras íbamos hacía el trabajo.

Lo cogí y lo primero que hice fue darme la vuelta y mirar en todas las direcciones, pero nada. No había rastro de él.

Mi primera intención fue ir y tirarlo al contenedor que tenía enfrente de casa, incluso llegué a dar un paso en esa dirección, pero en el último minuto lo volví a pensar y caí en la conclusión de que esa, seguramente sería la reacción que él esperaría por mi parte.

Le di un sorbo y me regocijé del sabor en mi paladar. Exageré el gesto, porque suponía que Edward no andaría lejos para ver mi reacción al encontrarme con su regalo.

- Ummm… ¡Qué rico! – dije en voz alta mientras me montaba en mi coche.

Arranqué tan normal y aguanté el tipo mientras me alejaba. Cuando llevaba recorridos unos metros prudenciales, solté todo el aire que llevaba retenido en mis pulmones, y apreté los ojos para enjugarme las lágrimas que amenazaban con caerme.

Y por segunda vez, el trayecto hasta el hospital se me hizo eterno. Largo, pesado, y cargado de ansiedad.

Llegué y mi plaza de aparcamiento estaba libre. Como era de esperar; pero estaba tan sumamente nerviosa, que dudaba de cualquier cosa.

Nada más entrar, los compañeros de urgencias del turno de noche vinieron a saludarme e interesarse por mi salud.

- ¿Qué tal Bella? ¿Estás mejor?

- Se te ha echado de menos estos días.

- Si, hay poca caña últimamente, ¡jajaja!

- ¡Bienvenida!

Respondí a todos, y nos besamos afectuosamente; como si hiciese meses que no nos viésemos.

En Forks todo era así, en un plano familiar, afectuoso y cálido.

Me fui directa a la sala de enfermeras a cambiarme, para pasar por la cafetería de los empleados a tomarme el segundo café de la mañana.

Una vez allí, me fui encontrando con mis compañeros de turno, y con el grupo del que era responsable.

- ¡Hola! ¡Qué bien que hayas vuelto!

- Sí, el Dr. Cullen nos comentó ayer que te incorporabas hoy… Menos mal, porque esto estaba convirtiéndose en un caos.

- Sí, ya puedes venir con las pilas cargadas, porque hay unos cuantos casos de esos que te gustan a ti, de embrollos y papeleos.

- Estamos contentísimos con tu vuelta, Bella.

Todo eran palabras de afecto, de bienvenida, de acogida… Y eso me hacía sentirme bien. Integrada. Que estaba donde debía estar. Estaba en casa.

_¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a desprenderme de esto, porque no sería capaz a mantener las apariencias con los Cullen? ¿Por el simple hecho de que no acepto lo que ellos son?_

Esas preguntas comenzaron a remover, otra vez, los nervios en mi estómago


	49. Chapter 49 Reencuentros

CAPITULO 49. REENCUENTROS

* * *

><p>Entre risas, abrazos y bienvenidas, la hora de comenzar el turno llegaba. Y sabía lo que llegaría con ella… Carlisle.<p>

- Buenos días chicos… - Saludó – Buenos días Bella, bienvenida. – Intentó mostrarse natural, pero un brillo especial en sus ojos lo delataban sin piedad. Estaba más que contento con verme allí, otra vez.

- Buenos días Dr. Cullen – lo saludé muy formal – Gracias.

Nuestro equipo de urgencias, con los que trabajábamos codo con codo, se nos quedó mirando un tanto sorprendidos.

Ellos estaban acostumbrados a otro tipo de trato entre nosotros; uno más familiar, mucho más.

- ¿Dr. Cullen? Bella… ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas así entre nosotros, sin haber pacientes delante? Joder, si es tu suegro… jajaja! – Rió despreocupadamente uno de los auxiliarles.

El pulso me latía a dos mil revoluciones por minuto, y más observando cómo los compañeros estaban esperando otro tipo de bienvenida.

- Bella… - Me increpó una enfermera. – ¿Quieres saludar ya al doctor para que empecemos de una vez? – Rodó los ojos con pesadez.

Tragué saliva y me acerqué a Carlisle, y sin apenas rozarlo, le di un liviano beso en la mejilla.

- Ya está, ¿vale así? – Pregunté mirando hacía mi equipo con cierto fastidio. – Él ha sabido de mi durante todos estos días… - Dije resuelta.

- Ya lo sabemos… Has estado en su casa – Respondió otra de las auxiliares – Con cuidados extra de varios médicos… Sobre todo de uno, ¿eh? – Me picó dándome un codazo. Yo alcé la mirada hacía Carlisle que se mostraba de lo más natural y sonriente. Mientras a mi, se me salía el corazón por la boca.

La intervención de Carlisle me salvó de quedar en cierta evidencia, echándome una mano.

- Venga chicos… La enfermera Swan ha vuelto y el ritmo lentito de estos días se acabó – Se mostró serio, pero guiñó un ojo para dar a entender que estaba bromeando. – Y viene con las pilas cargadas, así que ya sabéis. – Sonrió - ¿Enfermera Swan?

- Dr. Cullen… – Era nuestro forma de costumbre para indicar que el turno había empezado.

Por un momento me dejé llevar y sonreí. Era algo nuestro, una seña, una gracia. Una forma de decirnos: ¡Al tajo!

Él me devolvió gustoso la sonrisa, y nos aguantamos durante unos segundos la mirada… Pero de pronto, una imagen me vino a la mente:

_Él sobre un ciervo tendido en el suelo, con su boca metida en el cuello del animal, y posteriormente levantando la cabeza con sus labios bañados en sangre…_

Eso me hizo poner un gesto de terror, obligándome a bajar la cabeza. Él me miró aturdido, frunciendo el ceño sin entender el cambio en mi mirada.

Salí delante de él, y me dirigí como siempre al mostrador de urgencias para recoger los historiales.

El resto del equipo se fue a recoger el carrito y comprobar que estuviera equipado para las curas, las medicaciones y comprobaciones pertinentes.

Carlisle también vino y se puso a firmar documentos pendientes, mientras yo leía los mencionados historiales.

Seguíamos la rutina. Simplemente que sin volver a mirarnos para nada. Y como había prometido, no me increpó ni me agobio.

- Algo que comentar, ¿Enfermera Swan? – Me preguntó formal y tranquilo.

- No, todo normal. No hay nada destacable. Podemos comenzar – Respondí algo tímida.

Comenzamos la ronda sin ningún percance.

No había ningún paciente destacable o grave en consideración, así que concluimos la ronda de primera hora enseguida.

Cuando regresamos al mostrador, la administrativa vino con el primer inconveniente del día.

- Bella, hay un problema con un paciente de la noche – Me informó. – Ya lo han subido a psiquiatría. Viene trasladado desde Port Ángeles… Ya sabes, rutinario.

Desde que Jasper había llegado a Forks, el ala de psiquiatría se había hecho conocida, y había mejorado considerablemente, por lo que varios hospitales de la zona trasladaban sus pacientes de esa especialidad allí.

- El Dr. Hall tiene el historial. – Aguanté el aire en los pulmones. – Acaba de llamar hace un rato, está esperándote en su despacho para que hagáis las gestiones oportunas… Repito… rutina – Sonrió rodando los ojos.

- Ok, la ronda ha sido tranquila, así que puedo subir ya. Si hay algún problema, ya sabes… Me mandas un busca – Nos despedimos y me dirigí, aun con el aire retenido en los pulmones, hacía el ascensor.

Mientras subía, iba concentrándome en respirar, pero el estar a solas en un despacho con Jasper me incomodaba sobremanera. No por ser él en concreto, sino por la privacidad que nos brindaba la sala.

Cuando estaba en la puerta de su despacho, inhalé aire un par de veces y justo cuando iba a llamar, Jasper me dio acceso desde el interior.

- Pasa Bella – Invitó.

_Joder… ¿Pero cómo sabe…?_

Entré mordiéndome el labio, mirándolo de soslayo. Me acerqué hasta la silla enfrente de su mesa y él me invitó a sentarme con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Vengo por lo del paciente de esta noche, del ingreso desde Port Ángeles – le informé. Intentando mantener mis nervios a raya. Él me miró pensativo. Volví a morderme el labio esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

- Bueno… habrá que buscarnos otro "sobrenombre" – Dijo de pronto, sin más. Lo miré extrañada. – Si, por que imagino que lo de "cuñada", ya no te hará mucha gracia escucharlo, ¿verdad? – Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y solté todo el aire de mis pulmones de golpe. Pude vislumbrar una leve sonrisa en su cara. – Ya lo pensaremos, ¿eh? – Y ahora su sonrisa se hizo algo más notoria.

Nos pusimos a mirar el historial del paciente, y no era nada raro. Un caso de lo más normal. Por lo que nos llevó poco tiempo.

Y cuando creía que ya habíamos acabado, dijo la frase que más temía.

- La verdad que no sé para que nos mandan este tipo de casos aquí. – Refunfuñó – No tiene nada de particular, es una depresión con brote de ansiedad. – Gesticuló fastidiado - Hay que subir los papeles del ingreso para que lo autorice Edward, - el corazón se me paró de golpe, y Jasper me miró de reojo, como si hubiese sentido el cambio en mi pulso, pero siguió hablando como si nada - ya que realmente el ingreso no era necesario… Pero ahora no hay otra opción que quedarnos con él, lo dejaremos en planta dos días. Subiré a hablar con él luego, para descartar que tenga algún tipo de brote suicida, que lo dudo. – Jasper hablaba de lo más normal, como si no pasará nada. La única diferencia era que no nos tocábamos, ni tan siquiera nos acercamos, y el trato familiar también había desaparecido. Tal y como yo les exigí.

- Es que en Port Ángeles se están acostumbrando a deshacerse de este tipo de casos muy rápidamente… Pero eso, ahora que está aquí… ¿no lo vamos a echar? – Apoyé su versión, intentando mostrar un tono de voz lo más normal posible.

- Bueno… tal y como están las cosas, subiré a acompañarte, no te haré la mala jugada de que subas tu sola… No te vaya a comer – Alzó las cejas y rió, aguantando la carcajada. Yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño y poniéndole mala cara.

Me levanté ligera de la silla; vamos… con malos humos y acercándome un poco a la mesa lo encaré.

- No os tengo miedo… No equivoques los términos – Lo miré directa a los ojos.

- No, es verdad… Nos tienes asco – Me contestó mirándome de igual forma.

Su respuesta me dejó helada; sin palabras. Pero… _¿realmente llegaba a ser "asco"?_

En respuesta mi cara se torno en un gesto de disgusto, ya que sus palabras me habían herido en lo más profundo; pero eso di yo a entender aquel día. Asco por ellos, por su naturaleza.

Simplemente sentía una repulsa, y sobre todo por el hecho de haberme acostado con uno de ellos… Me parecía surrealista total. Mi cerebro no alcanzaba a comprender.

- ¿Vamos? – Me preguntó mientras me abría la puerta del despacho para dejarme pasar. Asentí con la cabeza.

Entramos en el ascensor y subimos hasta la 5ª planta en el más de los estrictos silencios. Solo se oía el motor de la máquina mientras ascendíamos, y mi corazón, que retumbaba como un tren de mercancías.

Las puertas se abrieron, y como siempre, la "agradable" de la administrativa nos saludó. Aunque desde hacía un tiempo, su humor había mejorado. No en demasía, pero si lo suficiente para que se notara.

- Buenos días, Dr. Hale, enfermera Swan – Incluso su tono era un poquito más melodioso.

- Buenos días – Le devolvimos el saludo. – El Dr. Edward Cullen nos espera – La informó Jasper. Ella asintió y siguió con sus cosas.

- ¿Preparada? – Me preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa traviesa. Yo rodé los ojos con fastidio y con gran dignidad y cierta soberbia, pasé delante de él.

Aunque imaginaba que Jasper era conocedor de los nervios que me abrasaban las entrañas. Después de dos semanas, por fin íbamos a vernos cara a cara. Aunque lo único bueno, si se podía definir como bueno, era que no tenía que enfrentarme a Edward sola.

Justo cuando iba a picar, Jasper me sujeto muy ligeramente del brazo. Yo me sorprendí ante su contacto, ya que no lo esperaba, y abrí desmesuradamente los ojos. Él me soltó de inmediato.

- Quería decirte… ¿Quieres que te ayude a templar los nervios ahí dentro? – Su sugerencia me dejó trastocada – Te lo digo porque tu corazón se oye tronar desde la planta baja. – Sonrió dulcemente.

- Yo… no… - Retrocedí un paso, temerosa de cómo él podría relajarme.

- No te asustes… Sé que habías notado que estando a mi lado te sentías siempre mucho más relajada… ¿verdad? – Me alzó una ceja, yo pestañee – Y creo recordar que jamás te toqué o te hice algo que realmente te resultara extraño, ¿no? – Negué con la cabeza.

Pasó delante de mí, y picó a la puerta del despacho. Edward nos dio acceso en menos de un segundo.

Jasper abrió la puerta y caballeroso como siempre, me dio acceso a mi primero.

Entré con la cabeza agachada cual avestruz.

Con la simple idea de que nuestros ojos se encontrasen, parecía que me faltaba el aire en los pulmones.

- Buenos días Edward – Lo saludó Jasper. – Venimos por el ingreso del paciente de la 302, el de la depresión.

- Sí… El que Port Ángeles nos ha enjaretado de mala manera. – Refunfuñó. Hizo una leve pausa y sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero continué con la cabeza baja. - Esto hay que gestionarlo de otra forma, Jasper. Los superiores ya se han quejado y con razón. Temas de presupuestos sanitarios, ya sabes.

- Bella – Me llamó Jasper – Bueno… en privado no hace falta que te llame formalmente… ¿no, enfermera Swan? – su tono era burlón.

- No – Alcé la voz y al fin levanté la vista mirándolo desafiante – Dr. Hale.

- Bueno, al fin has sacado la cabeza de la tierra… Pensé que iba a tener que bajar a la 4ª planta para poder hablar contigo – Se mofó.

- Hoy te noto con un sentido del humor de lo más agudo, Jasper. – Le contesté sarcástica.

- Vaya… ahora soy Jasper… ¡jajaja!

- Jasper, deja a Bella anda… ya está bastante nerviosa como para que la irrites más. – Intervino Edward.

Y por fin… Después de dos semanas, nos miramos. Y en ese preciso instante, maldije con todas mis fuerzas su naturaleza.

Que era el inconveniente de que no pudiésemos estar juntos. Que no pudiera saltar a sus brazos, tocarnos, besarnos… Como ambos deseábamos hacer en ese preciso instante.

Acto seguido, un nudo abrasador se me formó en la garganta y los ojos comenzaron a picarme. Tenía ganas de llorar… De gritar.

Observé como Edward desvió un microsegundo la mirada hacía Jasper. Pero ahora, que estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento, si lo vi. No pasó desapercibido como lo haría hasta hace algo más de 15 días.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté mirándolos a los dos.

- ¡Vaya! Ahora no se te escapa nada, ¿eh? – Preguntó burlón Jasper. – Ambos hemos notado el cambio en tus latidos – Abrí los ojos como platos – Va a salírsete el corazón del pecho – Su sonrisa volvió a mostrarse dulce.

Miré de reojo a Edward y él me miraba apenado. Imaginaba lo que estaría pensando…

En otro momento, con que él se me hubiese acercado y abrazado, cualquier malestar se habría evaporado como el humo.

Nuestro amor era tan mágico, tan intenso… _Amor… Era…_

Noté una sacudida en el pecho, un dolor punzante que me obligó a cerrar un segundo los ojos.

Mi corazón se quejaba de la lejanía con Edward.

Él no contemplaba diferencias de naturalezas… Simplemente amaba. La única que las veía era mi linda cabecita.

Al momento, comencé a sentir una agradable sensación de confort. Me encontraba relajada, cómoda… pero unos segundos después, la sensación cambio y una leve somnolencia comenzó a invadirme.

- Jasper… ¡ya! Vas a acabar durmiéndola. – Oí decir a Edward, mientras notaba como me pesaban más y más los párpados.

Me giré encarando a Jasper, pestañeando pesado, intentando hacer frente a ese sopor extraño.

- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me siento adormilada? – Le pregunté en un susurro, pero con tono imperativo.

- Tengo el don de sentir los estados de ánimo y de poder influir en ellos. – Me explicó. – Y ahora, te estoy relajando… pero al ser una humana, eres más débil que yo, así que aplicando un poco más de fuerza de la normal, el efecto es mayor.

- Déja… me… - tartamudee… y no recuerdo más.

Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, estaba en los brazos de Edward, medio tumbada.

- Joder Jasper, la has dormido… Verás ahora cuando despierte. Se pondrá echa una furia – Fue lo primero que oí justo antes de abrir los ojos.

Cuando la comprensión llegó a mi cerebro, me removí enloquecida entre sus brazos, intentando deshacerme de su contacto. Edward me puso de pie y se alejó rápidamente de mí; muy, muy rápidamente.

Gesto que me sobresaltó.

- Lo siento… - Se disculpó bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – Acorté la distancia que me separaba de Jasper y lo toqué en el hombro, desafiante. Él se quedó sorprendido, pero simpático.

- ¡Vaya! Me tocas… Ten cuidado no vaya a ser que seamos contagiosos… ¡jajaja! Ya te lo he dicho… Tengo la virtud, o don, de interferir en los estados de ánimo… Te he relajado hasta el punto de que perdieras la consciencia. Solo has estado así unos segundos. – Me informó hablándome más natural.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso… ¡Jamás! – Bramé. – De ahora en adelante, le diré a Carlisle que suba él estos dichosos informes… No quiero volver a estar a solas con vosotros… - Retahilé con la respiración agitada.

- Vamos Bella, cálmate… Era una broma, solo que se le ha ido un poquito de las manos… - Lo disculpó Edward también nervioso.

- Bella, - me llamó Jasper – Solo quería que vieras algo más de nuestra naturaleza. Que vieras que no pasa nada. Antes las veías a todas horas, solo que no observabas con atención – Sonrió – Las cosas no han cambiado, en todo caso a mejor porque ahora ya sabes nuestro secreto y podríamos estar más tranquilos. Pero… - suspiro.

- Te lo has tomado mucho peor de lo suponíamos – Agregó Edward compungido.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté alucinada - ¿Y cómo se supone que debería habérmelo tomado, según tú? – Estaba tan enfadada que no esta vez no tuve ningún reparo en mirar a Edward directamente a los ojos.

- Chicos… - Una dulce y femenina voz, que reconocí al momento, hizo acto de presencia, cortando así la discusión que comenzaba a iniciarse – Mantengamos la calma, ¿de acuerdo? – Me giré y el pulso se me paró de golpe. Fue una sensación parecidísima a la de ver a Edward.

Alice para mí, había sido siempre sumamente especial. Habíamos encajado desde el principio, con una confianza y una conexión impactantes.

Más tratándose de mí, que solía ser bastante cerrada e introvertida con la gente.

- Hola Bella – Me saludó pasando entre los chicos, con su dulce y cálida voz. En aquel momento necesitaba que me abrazara como hasta hacía un par de semanas; sentirme segura en el refugio de sus brazos. Pero ella… Ella era igual que ellos. – No le hagas caso a Jasper, simplemente se siente agobiado por lo que ha pasado contigo, - sonrió a su chico con ternura, y un cierto deje de reproche – e intenta demostrarte como somos, y que así éramos antes, solo que no te percatabas de nada – Sonrió. Y mientras tanto, siguió avanzando en mi dirección, con claras intenciones de venir a abrazarme; y aunque lo estaba deseando, aunque lo necesitaba tanto o más que el respirar… No podía.

- No te acerques más, Alice… Veo por dónde vas. Distingo tus intenciones a una legua. – Le repliqué alzando una mano a modo de detenerla.

- No iba a tocarte, Bella… Pero como ha dicho antes Jasper, no somos contagiosos – Me contestó con tono ofendido. Yo no pude más que agachar la cabeza, compungida.

- Me voy… - Rellené los pulmones de aire, intentando buscar un poco de sosiego – Esto está empezando a superarme… Además, tengo trabajo abajo en urgencias. – Me disculpé pasando entre ellos en dirección a la puerta.

- Bella – Me llamó Jasper – Siento haberte dormido, en serio… - Me giré y vi la disculpa sincera en sus ojos. – No volverá a pasar, en serio.

- Eso me parece genial… Solo espero que lo cumplas. – Le advertí.

- Ten por seguro que si estuvieses en algún peligro, cualquiera de nosotros haría lo que fuera por ayudarte… De la forma que sea – Me dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos; acción que solo aguante unos segundos.

Por muy enfadada que estuviese con él, la intensidad de su mirada seguía afectándome enloquecidamente; jamás podría llegar a ser inmune a su efecto. Ni por enfadada, decepcionada, molesta… O por mucho tiempo que pasase. Él siempre sería… Él.

Asentí a sus palabras con un movimiento de la cabeza, pero no dije nada. Realmente no sabía que decir. Mi imaginación se puso a funcionar a mil revoluciones por segundo, y rápidamente comprendí por donde iban sus palabras; cual era el mensaje escondido en ellas:

Sabía que llegado el caso, no dudarían en llegar a "mayores" para salvar mi vida. O sea, convertirme en su igual.

- Puedo suponer por donde vas, ¿no? – Pregunté mirándolo de reojo.

- Si, supones bien – contestó él de forma seria.

Inhalé sonoramente aire, me giré y me dirigí apesadumbrada hacía la puerta sin mirarles. Fui cual zombi al ascensor y repitiéndome mentalmente cual mantra : "No voy a llorar... Voy a ser fuerte" , piqué a la planta 3ª para llevar la autorización de ingreso para el paciente.

Una vez allí, me distraje con las compañeras, saludándonos y poniéndome al día en algún cotilleo. Todas se alegraron sinceramente de mi regreso.

Y eso me hizo plantearme otra vez, si simplemente el hecho de que mi ex familia fueran vampiros, sería suficiente excusa para dejar atrás todo esto. Este era mi sitio, mi mundo, mi vida... Pero tener que relacionarme con ellos, manteniendo las distancias...

_¿Sería capaz de aguantarlo?_

Cuando volví a bajar a urgencias, habían pasado más de dos horas, pero las cosas seguían tranquilas.

Me tope con Carlisle y le expliqué que lo del ingreso estaba solucionado.

- Ya me han contado lo que ha pasado con Jasper – comento compungido – Espero que no nos lo tengas en cuenta.

- Tranquilo, una cosa más o menos... Ya no importa – Contesté con un desdén desmedido, del cual me arrepentí en el acto al ver la cara de disgusto de Carlisle. – Lo siento... yo... no pretendía ser grosera – Le dije sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

- Da igual... supongo que tienes motivos más que de sobra... – Contestó serio. Pero sabía que estaba tremendamente disgustado.

- Carlisle, entiéndeme... – le supliqué.

- Quiero entenderte, de verdad... Y sé que ha sido un shock para tí; pero ni tan siquiera te has molestado en dejar que nos expliquemos. – Suspiré vencida– Solo una hora. En casa... o donde tu quieras.

- Dame tiempo, por favor... acabo de llegar y me siento perdida, angustiada... Por favor... – Y mi mirada cambió. Ya no salía rabia de ellos, si no la más sincera de las súplicas. Él asintió ante mi petición.

El primer día pasó sin ningún tipo de altercado, de ningún tipo. No volví a tropezarme con ninguno de ellos; aunque sabía que estaban haciendo lo posible por evitarme y así no hacerme sentir atosigada.

Cuando la jornada acabó, salí fuera del hospital y respire. Era una sensación igual a como si hubiese aguantado el aire en los pulmones durante las 8 horas que duraba mi turno y ahora pudiese respirar.

Me metí en el coche y desee estar ya al refugio de mi casa con un único objetivo: Llorar.

Llorar y soltar toda la adrenalina aguantada durante la interminable mañana.

Y al llegar a casa, me encontré con una agradable, muy a mi pesar, sorpresa:

La chimenea estaba encendida y la cena lista y servida en la mesa del salón. Y en mí cama, otra rosa roja de tallo largo y por supuesto, la ventana abierta.


	50. Acercamientos

CAPITULO 50. ACERCAMIENTOS

* * *

><p><strong>Chicassssssss... MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA!<strong>

**Pero he estado suuuuuper liada, y con el ordenador algo "pachucho" :-P**

**Aunque la buena noticia es que tengo un par de capis listos... Así que podréis seguir **

**el enfado de Bella, con una mayor continuidad.**

**Bueno... os dejo para que leais, que este capi viene con sorpresita.**

**Besosssssssssssss!**

Estaba desayunando, o sea tomando un café con leche, leyendo el periódico cuando una sensación rara me recorrió la nuca. Alguno de los Cullen estaba cerca.

Alcé la cara y me encontré con Alice.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Pidió suavemente. Asentí. – Hacía días que no coincidíamos – Sonrió tímidamente – Yo… quería comentarte… - Titubeaba.

- Venga Alice, tú nunca has destacado por darle vueltas a las cosas. Suéltalo. – La anime con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

- Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti; por tu delgadez.

- Sí, he perdido algo de peso, pero bueno, aun sigo bastante disgustada – Le dije haciendo un mohín con la cara. Ella frunció el ceño y asintió.

- Solo quiero decirte, que como no hemos tenido ocasión de explicarte detalladamente nuestra naturaleza, - soltó con cierta sorna – nuestros ojos ven más allá de una capa de maquillaje o un buen antiojeras. – Abrí los ojos como platos y noté como el color inundaba mis mejillas. – Cuídate Bella, acabarás enfermando, en serio.

Acto seguido se levantó de la silla a mi lado y se fue. No me molestó con una charla larga y transcendental. Fue directa, como siempre había sido.

Según llegué a mi puesto después de la visita de Alice, un hombre entraba con un chico en brazos por las puertas de urgencias, completamente bañado en sangre.

- ¡Ayuda, por favor... Ayuda! – Gritaba desesperado – Le ha atacado un oso... Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Por favor... Mi hijo se muere... – Gritaba de forma desgarradora.

Carlisle y yo nos dirigimos una mirada de entendimiento. Dejando a un lado nuestras diferencias, la conexión como equipo, como compañeros, volvió. Ambos, trabajando juntos éramos los mejores.

Solo nos basto aguantarnos la mirada un par de segundos para reaccionar. Cada uno sabía a la perfección lo que debía hacer.

Carlisle corrió a socorrerlo de inmediato y yo lo acompañé empezando a dar las órdenes precisas en esos casos a nuestro equipo que se había congregado allí rápidamente al escuchar la llamada de auxilio.

El oso le había ocasionado unas heridas tremendas al chico; pero la mortalmente peligrosa era una que le había rasgado una de las arterias principales, que era por donde perdía de forma alarmante gran cantidad de sangre.

- Al perder a sangre - gimiendo alarmados por Carlisle - ponemos Tanta lectura, por lo que pierde ...

- Hay que llevarlo a quirófano y coser esa arteria, aparte, claro está, de suturar el resto de heridas.

Sin parar, y a contrarreloj como marcan estos casos, nos metimos en quirófano para intentar salvarle la vida al pobre muchacho.

Después de más de una hora en el box de urgencias, y casi tres de quirófano, al fin conseguimos cortarle la hemorragia, pero una vez allí nos encontramos con lesiones en órganos que hacían de su recuperación un caso milagroso.

La vida de ese chico estaba ahora en manos de Dios, ya que medicamente era imposible hacer más por él.

- Bella, ¿me acompañas a hablar con el padre? – Me cedió Carlisle.

- No, si no te importa ir tu solo... – Me miró con preocupación, ya que por norma, solía acompañarlo a hablar con los familiares. – No me encuentro demasiado bien, la verdad.

- Por supuesto... No te preocupes – Dicho lo cual se giró para acabar de asearse antes de salir a la sala de espera.

Yo hice lo mismo; me asee, me quité la bata completamente bañada en sangre y una vez adecentada salí de la sala de limpieza.

Tuve que sostenerme contra la pared ya que me encontraba muy mareada. La dejadez de salud de estas semanas me estaba pasando factura ahora de golpe y porrazo.

Fui arrastrándome pegada a la pared cual reptil, hasta que el cuerpo entro en colapso y no pude avanzar más, ya que las piernas no daban más de sí.

Justo cuando me dejé caer, apoyando la espalda en la pared, unos brazos fuertes se alzaron antes de que llegar a tocar el suelo.

- ¡Por Dios bendito, Bella! – Los ojos me pesaban tremendamente y no era capaz de abrirlos, pero el oído si que me seguía funcionando, por lo que pude reconocer rápidamente esa voz: Alice.

La escuche murmurar algo muy rápido, para a continuación sentir sus frías manos sobre mi cara.

- Estás helada... Y pálida. ¿Qué te estás haciendo mi niña? – Me murmuraba dulcemente.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que estoy helada? Tú tienes las manos aun más frías que mi cara... – Le contesté protestando.

- Lo sé porque siempre estabas cálida y sonrojada... Y ahora pareces un cadáver. – Me devolvió con el mismo tono molesto.

- Tou ché - murmure.

Me metió en una sala de curas y me tumbó en la camilla.

- Bella... – Era Jasper – Voy a ponerte un suero glucosado, para que te suba el azúcar en sangre – Me iba explicando mientras me preparaba el brazo. – Notarás un leve pinchazo, pero en unos minutos comenzaras a encontrarte mejor. – Su dulce voz me calmaba; bueno, eso y seguramente su extraño don, el cual estaría aplicando sobre mí.

Efectivamente, al cabo de unos minutos noté como el control sobre mi cuerpo volvía a mí.

- Bella, has de cuidarte más... ¿Has visto lo delgada y pálida que estás? – Me preguntó Jasper. – Seguro que llevas días sin meter nada en el estómago. – Me limité a no contestar.

- Sí Edward te ve así, se volverá loco... – No la dejé acabar.

- ¿Es la frase del día? ¿Y qué si me ve así...? – No pude acabar la pregunta, ya que el susodicho entró como un vendaval en la sala.

Se me quedó mirando atónito, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su mirada, en un principio enfadada, se dulcificó en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron.

- Bella... – Susurró – Pero... mi vida, por Dios... – El lamento y preocupación en su voz me desgarraban el alma sin piedad, por lo que giré la cabeza hacía el lado contrario. – Da igual que te gires... Puedo verte, créeme cuando te digo que te veo con bastante más claridad de la que tú misma te ves.

- Pues lo tienes bien fácil... No me mires. – Le solté déspota.

- Lo siento, pero eso me es imposible. – Respondió.

- Solo con verte, se ve a una legua que estás pasándolo horriblemente mal... Cielo, esto es mucho más fácil de lo que crees – Intervino Alice. – Si tan solo nos dieras la oportunidad de explicarnos... – La corté.

- ¿Por qué debería daros esa oportunidad? ¿Me distéis a mí la oportunidad de elegir en un principio si quería relacionarme con vosotros? ¿Si podría aceptaros? No... – Alargué la negativa, exagerándola – Me lo dijisteis cuando ya se me haría imposible sacaros de mi vida, cuando llevaba más de dos meses conviviendo con Edward... Y realmente no me lo dijisteis, sino que la casualidad hizo que os viera... Comiendo – Dije con repugnancia. Los tres agacharon la cabeza.

- Si, estás diciendo verdades como puños, y no te lo discutimos. Pero ponte por un segundo en nuestro lugar... ¿Cómo querías que te dijéramos algo así? Sobre todo cuando ya habías dejado claro varias veces que tú no creías en nada de esto. Que eran cuentos de terror para niños, guiones de películas para asustar a las chicas en los cines... – Fruncí el ceño dolida, Edward estaba usando las mismas palabras que yo había usado hacía tiempo– Sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero para lo tanto que dices que nos querías, nos estas dando de lado sin miramientos.

- En eso Edward tiene toda la razón. Cuando se quiere a alguien, al nivel que tu presumías de querernos, se le da un voto de confianza; por lo menos lo justo para poder explicarse... y tú no nos lo has dado. – Apoyó Alice a su hermano.

- Pero lo peor de todo es que sé que sigues queriéndonos, pero lo que no quieres es dar el brazo a torcer... Estás siendo muy necia. Nos adoras, como nosotros a ti. Me sigues amando al igual que yo a ti. Por eso estás así. No comes, no duermes; solo lloras, gimes y gritas... Y al final acabas exhausta y eso es lo que te hace poder dormir. – Relató Edward. Sus palabras eran tan reales como que estaba echada en aquella camilla. Pero lo que más me encolerizó no fue simplemente que tuviese más razón que un santo, sino el hecho de que había estado espiándome.

- Lo sabía; sabía que merodeabas por mi casa en la noche. – Lo acusé sentándome en la camilla – Te sentía, te notaba cerca... Era una sensación extraña y pensé que eran paranoias mías, pero no. Me vigilabas. – Alcé la mano acusatoriamente. – Que entraras dejándome cosas repartidas por la casa, valía porque dejabas la ventana como muestra de tu presencia… Pero estaba convencida de que por la noche entrabas mientras dormía.

- No te vigilaba, te cuidaba; velaba tu escaso sueño. – Se defendió. – Si supieras los esfuerzos que he tenido que hacer por no abrazarte, aunque fuera por la fuerza... No te haces ni la menor idea – Cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente, en un gesto desgarrador. – Te veía, aquí y en casa, pero creí que comías y que lo poco que dormías te servía… Siempre estabas activa. Pero porque el trabajo era relajado. En el momento en que tuviste que realizar un esfuerzo como el de hoy… las pocas fuerzas que tenías, desaparecieron.

Volví a girar la cara la cual se descompuso en un gesto muy parecido al de Edward. Sabía que en el fondo tenía razón.

Cuando se quiere a alguien se le da el beneficio de la duda... pero su engaño se pasaba de cualquier límite tolerable.

- Bella cariño... – Susurró.

De pronto, noté su fría y a la par, cálida mano acariciándome suavemente la cara. Cerré los ojos y por un instante lo disfruté. Añoraba tanto su contacto...

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, girando la cara para apartar su mano de mi mejilla.

- No me toques... – Gemí – No vuelvas a hacerlo... – Respiraba entrecortadamente. Edward quitó la mano, pero se acercó sutilmente a mí. – No... No...

- Bella, por favor... mi vida... – Suplicaba.

Con las lágrimas pugnando en mis ojos por salir, el pulso descontrolado y la respiración errática, tuve un arrebato de genio enloquecido y de un manotazo me quité la vía, y de un brinco salté de la camilla.

De mi brazo comenzó a brotar sangre que me arrollaba empapándome el pijama sanitario.

- ¡Bella! – Gritaron los tres al unísono.

No gritaron no solo por haberme quitado el vial, que también, sino porque al bajar de la camilla un mareo inoportuno me hizo desequilibrarme cayendo en picado hacía el suelo.

Por suerte sus reflejos eran milagrosos, y milagroso fue el hecho de que no acabara de morros contra el suelo.

Edward me atrapo entre sus brazos, evitando mi caída. Y la conclusión del suceso fue que acabamos completamente abrazados, contemplándonos ensimismados.

Él devoraba mi boca y yo la suya con los ojos, el momento era el idóneo y lo deseaba; ansiaba sus labios sobre los míos. Los necesitaba como el respirar... Pero no. Si cedía ahora, no tendría argumentos con los que seguir defendiendo mi postura de aléjalos de mi. Además, no sabía cómo podría sentirme al besarnos.

- No... No puedo... – Susurré bajando la mirada al suelo.

En el paseo de mis ojos hacía el suelo, vi algo que me dejó completamente trastocada:

Edward estaba cortándome la hemorragia con su propia mano. Alcé mi mirada desorbitada hacía su cara, a sus ojos, y de ellos salía preocupación, bondad y amor. Sobre todo, amor.

- Bella… - Me llamó con cariño y cierto toque temeroso. – No quiero que esto te impresione. – Me miró tanteándome para continuar; yo ni pestañee. – Si no supieras nuestro secreto, no te habría causado ningún tipo de impacto esta escena.

- Pero lo sé – Susurré muy bajito – Y eso lo cambia todo. Absolutamente todo. – Dije deshaciendo el lio de brazos que habíamos hecho debido a mi caída.

Me levanté, pero Edward siguió con la mano apoyada en mi vena, evitando así que siguiera desbordándome sangre del brazo.

Jasper llegó con un kit de curas, y entre él y Edward detuvieron la hemorragia haciéndome un torniquete.

- ¿Y en que lo cambia? – Me preguntó una vez atendido mi brazo. – ¿Cambia tus sentimientos hacía mí… Hacía alguno de nosotros? La respuesta es no. Te repito que no te haces ni una idea de la claridad con la que yo, nosotros, vemos. Y es más que obvio, cuando dejas caer esa fachada absurda, que sigues mirándonos con devoción.

- Sí, pero eso no es suficiente… Ya no solo es el hecho de que me mantuvierais engañada todos estos meses, si no el hecho de lo que sois. – Inhalé aire – Ya he dicho en repetidas ocasiones que jamás he creído en cuentos de miedo… - Meneé la cabeza – No creo que por mucho que os quiera, pueda superar esto.

- Pero… has sangrado ahora mismo, y has visto que no ha pasado nada… - Intervino Jasper con la voz agitada – Incluso Edward ha puesto su propia mano, sintiendo como tu sangre le tocaba la piel… Oliéndola, teniéndola en su tacto. – Miró hacía su hermano con una sonrisa orgullosa – Te llama la atención porque tienes el roll típico de los vampiros, pero nosotros no somos como el estereotipo que el cine vende.

Alice le puso a su esposo una mano en el pecho, a lo que él calló, adelantándose un paso hacia mí.

- Bella… Te echo de menos… - Me miró con ojos tristes – Todos te echamos de menos. Nuestra vida no es la misma sin ti. – Parecía que fuese a echarse a llorar; pero no podía… Y eso me enfurecía, me hacía arder de rabia por dentro.

_¿Por qué no podían ser humanos normales, como yo? ¿Por qué nada podía ser como antes?_

Una lágrima traicionera se escapo rodando por mi mejilla, haciéndome jadear.

- Yo también os echo de menos… Y por supuesto que mi vida no es la misma sin vosotros… pero, de verdad. No puedo. – Apreté los ojos con fuerza – Es superior a mí. –Agaché la cabeza, notando como la tristeza me consumía. – Lo siento… muchísimo. Me voy, no puedo más.

Al pasar al lado de Edward lo miré, desbordando tristeza por los ojos.

- Dile a tu padre lo que ha pasado, y que tengo que irme. De verdad que no puedo más… - Susurré.

Edward me agarró por un brazo obligándome a girar otra vez en su dirección.

- Debes conocerme muy poco para pensar que te voy a dejar coger el coche en tu estado. – Lo miré frunciendo el ceño. – Estás pálida, sudorosa y temblando como una hoja. En cualquier momento volverás a desplomarte. – Me miró con una dulzura infinita – Te llevaré en coche a tu casa. Estate tranquila, te dejo allí y luego ya me vuelvo. – Sonrió con un deje travieso en la cara.

- No tengo ni fuerzas para protestar… - Su sonrisa se hizo más notoria. – Pero dejarme en casa y te vas… ¿ok? - Lo miré alzando una ceja. Él respondió a mi gesto levantando las manos.

- No te preocupes por tu coche… Alguno de nosotros te lo dejaremos en la puerta de tu casa – Me informó Alice. – Y si mañana no puedes venir, sabes que no hay ningún problema – Me sonrió cómplice.

En cuanto entré en el coche de Edward, una oleada de recuerdos me inundó la mente. Solo con respirar la fragancia que emanaba del coche, era una sensación desgarradora y maravillosa en compartida medida.

Fuimos todo el camino en silencio. Edward puso el climatizador para que estuviera fresca y una suave melodía en el reproductor.

Su semblante era sereno. Estaba cómodo, o por lo menos eso reflejaba su rostro.

La mitad del camino lo hicimos en silencio. No era del todo incómodo; Edward tenía el semblante sereno, pero estaba segura de que no era así. Por mucho que fingiera, lo conocía, y por dentro debía estar nerviosísimo; al igual que yo.

- Bella… Habla – inició conversación – Llevas desde que salimos revolviéndote en el asiento; estás poniéndome nervioso.

- Pues quién lo diría – Protesté – Tu semblante parece tranquilo.

_No como yo_ Pensé mordaz conmigo misma.

- Por dentro estoy hecho un matojo de nervios, créeme… pero estoy tan feliz de verte ahí sentada otra vez. A mí lado… - Detuvo sus palabras con un suspiro. Y yo me sonreí a mi misma por dentro; eso me daba la confirmación de que realmente sí lo conocía.

- Por favor Edward… No me lo pongas más difícil. – Le supliqué. Él volvió a suspirar.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres, Bella… - Preguntó con tono molesto. – Te pido disculpas una y mil veces por haberte tenido engañada durante estos meses – Suspiró – Pero siento recordarte que te has relacionado con nosotros sin problemas; jamás ha pasado nada, ni el más mínimo percance – Iba a contestar, pero no me dio opción – Sí, sé que me vas a decir que notabas actitudes extrañas, aunque no llegases a relacionar nuestra enemistad con la tribu Quilletue con nuestra naturaleza. Pero… - Edward se giró hacia mí, y yo recule un poco hacía atrás; acabábamos de llegar a mi casa – Tu y yo nos hemos acostado, hemos compartido momentos de intimidad tan al extremo, que me parece imposible que ahora me tengas semejante repulsa. No puede ser posible. – Ante sus palabras, no pude más que cerrar los ojos y tragar saliva. No tenía argumento medianamente válido para contrarrestar sus palabras.

- Edward yo… - Lo dicho, no sabía qué decir. Me había dejado literalmente sin palabras.

- O es que todo lo que decías y sentías mientras hacíamos el amor… ¿Era mentira? – Me miró con el ceño repleto de arruguitas y los ojos cargados de dolor.

Agaché la cabeza y negué levemente. Me estaba sintiendo hundida, pequeña, acorralada… y muy mal conmigo misma.

Realmente no se puede dejar de amar a alguien, desde el nivel en que amaba yo a Edward, de un día para otro. No se puede echar a alguien así de tu vida, de tu lado…

- No Edward… No mentía, y lo sabes perfectamente – Levanté la cara hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. – Y siéndote sincera, aunque sigo tremendamente dolida y decepcionada porque me hayáis mentido… El enfado va poco a poco desapareciendo –Le sonreí tímidamente. – Pero no puedo cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de lo que sois. – Ahora fueron sus ojos los que se cerraron con fuerza. – Lo siento… No diferencio a nadie por raza, religión, nivel social… ¡Por nada! Pero… ¿Dónde os ubico a vosotros?

- Quitando los primeros años en mi nueva vida, hasta que me hice a mi naturaleza, he pasado casi 8 décadas sintiéndome cómodo y a gusto con mi condición… Hasta ahora. En este momento, daría todo lo que poseo por poder ser humano como tú y darte esa parte humana que tanto anhelas en mí. En este preciso momento aborrezco ser lo que soy. – Giró la cara hacía la ventanilla, pasándose la mano por el pelo, atormentado. Y otra vez, en menos de dos minutos, había vuelto a dejarme sin palabras.

- Edward… Yo no quiero eso, no quiero que te aborrezcas. Pero aunque ahora hiciese la vista gorda, me conozco. Sé que ante la más mínima situación yo me pondría en alerta; a la defensiva, y pensaría cosas tales como… "Claro, es que son vampiros… Si fueran humanos… No puedo tener ninguna clase de privacidad con ellos…" Y sé que llegaría a agobiarme. – Esperé unos segundos pero Edward seguía sin girarse. – Al final nuestra relación acabaría saliendo dañada. Seguro. – Suspiré. Parecía que estuviese hablando sola.

Lo miré, me mordí el labio, estiré los dedos de mi mano, volvía morderme el labio, cogí aire y al final, temerosa, alargué mi mano hasta tocar su brazo; el cual tenía doblado descansando la mano en su regazo.

- Te ha costado decidirte, ¿eh? – Se giró y me miró con una liviana sonrisa torcida, pero sus ojos estaban tristes. – ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Te he mordido, te he contagiado algo, te ha salido urticaria? – Escupió como veneno. – No. La respuesta es no. – Sus ojos ardían, y yo me sentía cada vez peor conmigo misma.

Se me quedó mirando unos segundos en silencio mientras yo permanecía con la mirada agachada. Realmente no sabía que contestarle. No tenía argumentos… Solo eso. Solo la sensación de que me daba "grima" saber lo que eran.

Y justo cuando alcé la cabeza y lo miré, cosa que estaba esperando, se acercó a mí en un movimiento más rápido del humanamente normal, me agarró la cara con ambas manos y me besó.

Sin más.

Estampó sus labios contra los míos con urgencia; con necesidad; con vehemencia. Pero envuelto en una suavidad indescriptible.

He de confesar que le devolví el beso. Fueron solo tres segundos, cuatro a lo sumo. Pero mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi mente lo necesitaban.

A parte de que el ambiente del coche nos estaba llamando y tentando a ambos.

Después de esos breves segundos, me removí intentando apartarlo. Él como un caballero que es, no me presionó y se apartó en seguida.

Me miró con ojos hambrientos. Con la pupila brillante y dilatada. Estaba excitado, y mucho.

- Edward… - Jadee. El beso había durado nada, pero la sensación aun recorría mi cuerpo calentando mi sangre.

- Lo siento Bella… No podía más. Tenía que besarte. Lo necesitaba… y tú también. – Afirmó.

- Edward… quiero preguntarte una cosa – Le dije mordiéndome el labio.

- Pregunta lo que quieras. No se te ocultara nada más. – Dijo con el rostro súbitamente encendido por la emoción de que me decidiera a indagar.

Edward sabía que yo soy una persona que necesito saber y comprender. Una vez mi cerebro asimilé todos los datos, mi alma descansa y tolera.

- Cuando vivíamos juntos… - volví a morderme el labio.

- Pregunta… Deja a tu curiosidad salir. Te lo contestaré todo. Por muy morboso o desagradable que te parezca. Todo es más sencillo de lo que crees. – Me alentó.

- Cuando ibas a cazar… ¿Alguna vez hemos hecho el amor nada más venir tú de caza? – Solté la pregunta del tirón, para no seguir titubeando.

Edward parpadeó perplejo por mi pregunta. Supongo que esperaría algo más fuerte, más morboso, como él había dicho.

- Sí. Mientras tú dormías, era cuando yo aprovechaba a ir a cazar. Y alguna vez que te has despertado pronto, o los días que descansábamos… Sí, varias veces ha coincidido. – Arrugó el ceño, perdido de a donde yo quería llegar con mi pregunta.

Hasta que yo misma le di la respuesta con un simple e inconsciente gesto. Me pase la lengua por los labios.

- Siempre que llegaba de cazar, me aclaraba los dientes con enjuague bucal. – Me sonrió – Tu nunca has saboreado sangre de mi boca. – Aparté la mirada de él, ya que noté como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Y… ¿Cuándo tenía la regla? – Le pregunta sin poder alzar los ojos. Edward dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

- Empezaré diciendo que no he probado nada mejor que hacer el amor contigo siempre… pero hay dos momentos en el mes en el que me vuelves loco. – Alcé la mirada de reojo; él me miraba con cierto nerviosismo. Estoy segura que de poder, estaría colorado. – Cuando estas ovulando, porque tu esencia huele distinta. Es más llamativa. Solo con olerte te deseo. Y cuando estamos haciéndolo y te excitas, es una fragancia que me vuelve loco. Necesito poner más autocontrol en esos días contigo para no dejarme ir y hacerte daño. Y con la regla es un tanto de lo mismo. Pero no me excita oler tu sangre, si no el olor de tu cuerpo. – Pestañeé sorprendida con su respuesta; y algo cortada también. – No es un olor que un humano note; solo nosotros lo olemos. Es muy sutil, pero nuestro olfato tiene mucho alcance. – Sonrió - Aunque te quiero aclarar que no me pone nervioso tu sangre, por querer beberla, ni mucho menos. Esa sangre no nos atrae. Perdona por la expresión, pero es sangre sucia; residual. Y no huele rica en el plano alimenticio… Si no en el sexual. – Aclaró él poniéndose un poco más serio.

Mantuvimos un silencio cómodo durante unos instantes; Edward sabía que necesitaba unos momentos de asimilación.

- ¿Ves como preguntando todo es más sencillo? – Sonrió dulcemente. – Sigue… no pares ahora. – Me animó.

- Si, todo parece muy sencillo; pero… yo usaría eso en tu contra ahora que se la explicación. – Le expliqué.

- No tiene porque ser en contra. Puedes usarlo a forma simpática, seductora… - Contraatacó.

- Puede… pero me conozco. – Rebatí. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome de pronto muy cansada.

- Bella… - Me llamó acercándose a mí - ¿Estás bien, cariño? – Yo, de manera inconsciente, me aparté un poco. Él sonrió en respuesta quitándole hierro a mi reacción.

- Sí, solo que me siento agotada. Quiero irme a casa.

- ¿No quieres preguntar nada más? Ahora que te habías animado…

- Cada pregunta resuelta me lleva a darle más vueltas a todo. – Lo miré compungida – Pensamientos absurdos que no tienen sentido. Y tengo que obligarme a vérselo porque eres un vampi…- Callé de golpe. Aun no estaba preparada para decir esa palabra tan a la ligera.

- Bueno… es un progreso. Por lo menos dices en voz alta la mitad de la palabra. – Sonrió. Pero no le llegó a los ojos, y eso me mataba.

Le sonreí con tristeza, me giré y bajé del coche. Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta recordé algo simpático. Y en serio que necesitaba reírme de algo.

- Hoy no hay cena ni rosa… No te he dado tiempo – Le dije alzando las cejas de forma triunfal.

- ¿Me estás poniendo a prueba, nena? – Sus ojos brillaron de emoción; por fin esos orbes indescriptiblemente hermosos, volvían a lucir así: Hermosos.

- Hasta mañana, Edward… - Me despedí con una sonrisa, meneando la cabeza.

Él desapareció justo cuando abría la puerta. Dejé el abrigo y el bolso en el perchero, y me asomé al salón. La chimenea estaba apagada. Me reí en mi yo interno.

_Por supuesto que no le podía haber dado tiempo._

Subí a la habitación y… ¡Sorpresa! Encima de la cama… Mi rosa roja de tallo largo. Pestañee varias veces sacudiendo la cabeza.

Debía de reconocer que gratamente sorprendida.

Era increíble lo rápido y sigiloso que era. Espeluznante y mágico.


	51. Chapter 51 Todo sigue

CAPITULO 51. TODO SIGUE

* * *

><p>Cada día, al llegar a casa, siempre era lo mismo. Chimenea encendida, comida o cena (según el turno) servida y una rosa roja de tallo largo descansaba encima de mi cama.<p>

Y así los días iban sucediéndose: En el hospital manteníamos las distancias lo máximo posible, pero era un centro relativamente pequeño y por una razón u otra, teníamos que tener algún contacto profesional. Lo malo de eso, es que los compañeros ya se estaban dando cuenta más que de sobra de que algo pasaba entre los Cullen y yo.

El distanciamiento era sobradamente notorio y no tardarían en preguntarme directamente que era lo que sucedía.

Y en casa, era rutinario, así que me dedicaba a intentar pillar a Edward en algún renuncio; el poder verlo y gritarle:

_- ¡Te pille! _

Pero me resultaba imposible. Aunque lo notaba; era algo muy difícil de explicar, pero lo sentía. Cuando estaba en casa, lo percibía. Una sensación extraña me recorría el cuerpo y los pelos de la nuca se me erizaban.

Incluso alguna vez tengo salido antes para intentar pillarlo, pero de alguna manera, él siempre se adelantaba a mis movimientos.

Uno de esos días que llegué antes, sabía que estaba en casa. Lo sentía.

Eso era lo más cerca de "pillarlo in fragantti" que había estado: Llegar y que él estubiese en casa aun.

Subí directamente a mi habitación, como si no supiera que él estaba en casa. Me apresuré a ponerme el pijama intentando hacer el mínimo ruido. Abrí el grifo de la bañera, para darle a entender que me iba a dar un baño y salí con sumo cuidado a las escaleras.

Al bajar al piso inferior, sentí un chasquido proveniente del salón: La chimenea acababa de encenderse. Mordisqueándome el labio, salí disparada hacía la cocina.

La cena estaba en el microondas, calentándose.

Gesticule con los ojos, completamente alucinada.

Y de pronto, una brisa me hizo poner los pelos de la nuca de punta. Me giré sobresaltada y pude comprobar que Edward acababa de irse en cuestión de unos segundos, ya que la cortina de la ventana aun se estaba moviendo, y la ventana estaba abierta.

- ¡Grrrr‼! – Gruñí frustrada.

Y una sonrisa boba se instaló en mi cara. Me sacudí la cabeza al oír pitar el microondas y borré el gesto de mi cara.

_¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?_

El tiempo fue pasando, las jornadas en el hospital se sucedieron sin complicaciones; lentas, tediosas, agónicas. Estaba en alerta constante, por si me encontraba con alguno de mis ex familiares. A excepción de Carlisle, con el que me veía todos los días, ya que era mi superior directo.

Pero aun teniendo que trabajar codo con codo, él hacía lo posible por vernos lo estrictamente necesario.

A Alice la veía de pasada y a penas cruzábamos un brevísimo: "Buenos días". Y de Jasper y Edward no tuve noticia alguna, ya que no había motivos laborales para encontrarnos.

Ellos estaban cumpliendo a raja tabla mi exigencia de distanciamiento, y lo agradecía. Aunque si dejaba a mis sentimientos hablar, en el fondo me dolía el no tener alguna excusa para poder pasar un rato juntos. Pero esos sentimientos los sacaba de mi mente rápidamente de un manotazo.

Ya que mi fachada estaba bien armada en el trabajo, en casa me dejaba ir, llorando e incluso gritando más de una vez de pura frustración; pero en el hospital mi semblante se mostraba sereno y calmado.

Nunca hasta ahora iba maquillada a trabajar, simplemente la crema hidratante de la mañana. Pero esos días, me aplicaba una leve capa de maquillaje acompañada con un buen antiojeras, para así esconder los resultados de dormirme llorando.

No podía arriesgarme a que ellos viesen que no llevaba bien la separación, ya que era mostrarles una grieta por donde podrían atacarme; y sabía que en el fondo era débil. Frágil ante su cercanía.

Después de nuestra charla de hacía unos días en el coche, pensé que Edward intentaría acercarse más a mí; ya que él notó más que de sobra que ya no estaba tan cabreada y distante. Que ya era un poquito más accesible.

Pero no. Él respeto mi petición de distancia, y no se dejó llevar por el ímpetu de cogerme el brazo al haberle dado yo un poco de confianza en el coche.

Caso aparte era los lastimeros aullidos que oía de madrugada no muy lejos de mi ventana. Jacob también andaba cerca velándome.

Del cual recibía algún que otro mensaje vía móvil, a los que por supuesto, no respondía. Pero tampoco se dejaba ver en persona. Respetando así mi petición. También echaba de menos a mi amigo… Pero no quería verlo ni reconocerlo.

Paré a desayunar, sola. Ese día había salido más tarde que de costumbre, así que mis compañeros ya habían hecho su descanso.

Estaba leyendo una noticia en la revista de medicina, cuando sentí a alguien a mi lado, sensación que me hizo girarme. Carlisle estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Puedo sentarme un minuto? – Me pidió. Asentí y tomo asiento. – Bella, no he querido agobiarte respecto a lo que te sucedió el otro día. – Me miró con intención, y yo me mordí el labio – Pero no he notado ninguna mejoría en estos días. Acabarás enfermando en serio; entraras en anemia, en una descompensación de glucosa, alteraciones en la tensión… O incluso principios de anorexia – Comenzó a enumerar. – Rodé los ojos mostrando lo exagerado de su diatriba.

- Intentaré comer algo más... – Contesté cansina - Aunque creo haber dejado de ser una preocupación para ti. – Le contesté algo a la defensiva.

- Tú siempre serás una preocupación para mí por muy lejos que estés. Siempre estarás en mi pensamiento, de forma incondicional. Por mucho distanciamiento que trates de imponer entre nosotros, sé que tampoco te somos indiferentes. – Sus palabras me dejaron muda. – Edward está que trina – Su tono era de advertencia.

- Edward ya me ha visto así, viene todos los días a mi casa. – Fruncí la boca en un claro gesto de molestia – Se cuela por la ventana de mi habitación… - Protesté haciendo pucheros.

Me sonrió y se levantó de la silla. Se inclinó un poco y me susurró cerca de la oreja:

- Lo sé… Pero quería verte la cara mientras me lo contabas. – Alzó las cejas pícaro, dejándome con cara de circunstancia y sin palabras. – Y la verdad, Bella… No creo que te moleste tanto como intentas mostrar – Volvió a sonreír. – Esme está muy preocupada al respecto. Ella es quien te prepara la comida que Edward te lleva. – Me informó.

- Vuelvo a repetirte que he dejado de ser motivo de preocupación para ti y tú… familia – Protesté como una niña caprichosa.

Algo me iba a replicar pero no le di opción. Me levanté de la silla de forma airada y me marché dejándolo prácticamente con la palabra en la boca.

Unos días después, un caso nos obligo a Jasper y a mí a trabajar durante unos días codo con codo. Era un paciente con una enfermedad mental realmente extraña; con unos síntomas de lo más confusos.

- Es espectacular – Comenté revisando una vez el historial del paciente – Con tan solo 20 años y que tenga estos problemas mentales – Lamente.

- Pues sí, es desconcertante. Aunque yo ya he visto algún caso como este. – Comentó. – Debemos dejarlo internado durante un tiempo. Esta clase de enfermos, con esta rama de esquizofrenia necesitan reposo y mucha calma.

Su comentario hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la columna vertebral, porque imaginaba lo que eso iba a requerir:

Otra visita al despacho de Edward.

- Tengo los papeles preparados – Me informó – Si ahora no estás muy ocupada, podríamos subírselos a Edward para que comience a pelearse con la junta directiva respecto al ingreso de larga duración.

- Jasper… En serio, creo que puedes perfectamente subírselos tu solo. Yo te los firmo y listo. – Le dije con tono cortante. Él me miró serio y observante.

- Si no quieres subir… ¡perfecto! – contestó despreocupado. Eso me dejó trastocada, ya que suponía que iba a insistirme de alguna manera – Ya eres lo suficientemente mayorcita para saber cuál es tu trabajo y tus responsabilidades. – Me soltó. Eso me dolió en mi orgullo laboral.

Fruncí los labios en un gesto inequívoco de soberana molestia.

- Subiré – Decidí enfadada – No quiero que se diga que no soy una buena profesional. Pero te aviso – Le dije acercándome casi hasta desafiante – No quiero ningún jueguecito, ¿entendido? – Él levantó las manos a modo de defensa con cara de exagerada inocencia.

Así hicimos… ambos, en el más absoluto de los silencios nos dirigimos al despacho de Edward. Ya en el ascensor, Jasper volvió a hablarme.

- Veo que tu corazón sigue estando sano – Comentó despreocupado – No como el resto de tu apariencia. – Cerré fuertemente los ojos.

- He bajado algo de peso, no creo que sea como para salir en los libros de medicina. – Respondí molesta.

- No, para eso no; por supuesto. Pero si me permites la puntualización, pareces más una vampira tu que Alice, Rose o Esme. – Me giré con malos humos, encarándolo, con los ojos saliéndome de las órbitas.

- No voy a contestarte a eso, en serio que no merece la pena.

- Sigue así, y volverás a protagonizar otra escenita como la del otro día… Hasta que te pongas mala en serio. – Chiste la lengua molesta, y él hizo caso omiso.

Llegamos y la auxiliar nos dio acceso, como siempre.

- Pasar – Nos respondió Edward justo cuando iba a picar a la puerta.

- Intentaré recordar para la próxima vez que no hace falta que pique. – Le dije sarcástica mientras cruzaba el umbral.

- Tú no necesitas picar nunca… Mi puerta siempre está abierta para ti. – Me respondió él con una sonrisa tristona.

- Bueno, vamos al tema. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en urgencias. – Respondí intentando cambiar rápidamente de tema.

Estuvimos hablando del caso durante un rato, hasta que todo quedó solucionado y firmado. Aunque hubo tensión en todo momento, por unos instantes éramos tres colegas hablando sobre su paciente. El espíritu médico que tanto me gustaba; sobre todo con ellos.

- Bueno, yo me voy ya… No tengo ganas de echarme otra siestecita como la del otro día. – Volví a usar el sarcasmo.

- ¿Sabes Bella? Estoy empezando a replantearme el si sería mejor que fuera yo por tu casa en vez de Edward – Eso me hizo girar y mirar a Jasper con el ceño fruncido. – Estoy seguro de que dormirías mucho mejor. O… tal vez alguna noche de esas que milagrosamente has dormido mejor, es porque era yo quien iba a verte por las noches.

Eso me molestó. Fue un subidón de adrenalina cargada de rabia. Acorté la distancia que había andado en dirección a los dos vampiros y los encaré completamente enfadada inclinándome apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

- No quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie – miré hacía Edward – vuelva a entrar en mi casa. ¿Me habéis entendido bien? – Les pregunté alzando la voz. – Ya estoy cansada de estos juegos. - Volví a clavar la mirada fijamente sobre la de Edward, que me observaba despreocupado. – He dejado que hicieras tus tonterías, creyendo que de algún modo te sentías mejor y así en el hospital no me molestabas. ¡Pero se acabó! ¿Entiendes? Deja de llevarme flores, comida o cualquier otra cosa. No quiero que deambules por mi casa. Si entras es por la puerta y porque yo te he dado acceso previamente.

Recuperé una posición corporal menos ofensiva y los miré, esperando a que dijeran algo. Ellos se miraron entre si durante unos segundos, hasta que Edward tomó la palabra.

- Puedes ponerte como quieras. – Me respondió. – Iré a tu casa siempre que crea oportuno, y hasta el día de hoy lo he creído así todas las noches. Simplemente no te dejaré muestras de mi paso por tu casa, pero sé que eres lista y te darás cuenta. – Su respuesta me hizo abrir los ojos como órbitas.

Justo cuando iba a replicarle, alguien picó en la puerta. Cuando me volteé a mirar, el corazón se me puso en la boca. Esme y Emmet acababan de entrar y me miraban igual que si hubieran visto la mismísima imagen de Dios.

- Bella – Me llamó Esme con tono dulce y cariñoso. – Mi niña… Mi niña preciosa. Pero que delgada estás, cielo. – Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, igual que justo antes de llorar. Pero no lloraba.

- Enana – Me saludó Emmet con la emoción reflejada en su pétrea piel, caminando decidido hacía mí.

- No, Emmet… No, por favor. – Le pedí alzando las manos al frente. – Veo por dónde vas y… no, no puedo.

- ¿No me vas a dejar que te abrace? ¿Después de un mes sin vernos? – Su desilusión era más que patente, y yo sentí un "crick" dentro de mi pecho. Mi corazón se rompía, un poco más, al ver su tristeza ante mi rechazo.

- Bella, querida… - Lamentó Esme. Sus ojos seguían cristalinos y su rostro reflejaba las ganas de llorar.

Agaché la mirada, atormentada. Atormentada por no dejarme tocar por ellos; por rechazarlos de esa forma tan fría y falta de escrúpulos. Pero era superior a mis fuerzas.

-¿Ves? – Alcé la voz, mientras levantaba la cabeza y recuperaba la compostura. – Veo en tus ojos tus ganas de llorar… Pero… ¡no lloras! –Alcé los brazos y la voz, exasperada. Esme agachó la cara, compungida – De tus ojos no caen lágrimas, maldita sea… - Cogí aire, llevándome las manos a la cabeza. – Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que no erais normales. No podíais ser tan perfectos… Fui una completa tonta pensando que había tenido tantísima suerte de dar con una familia así. No existen humanos como vosotros, eso es lo que os hace tan irreales, tan perfectos… - Edward me interrumpió.

- ¿Qué estas intentando decir, Bella? ¿Qué tu no mereces una familia así? – Me preguntó Edward molestamente sorprendido. Me giré a mirarlo, pero desvié la cabeza. No quería ver su cara de reproche.

- Bella - habló Emmet – Tu te mereces una familia como la nuestra y más.

- Lo que no acabas de entender, es que tú has hecho posible esta perfección. – Intervino Jasper – Tú nos has hecho más cariñosos, más abiertos entre nosotros, más… humanos.

- Eres la pieza del puzle que nos faltaba para encajar – Añadió Esme.

- Me parece perfecto… Todas vuestras palabras me parecen geniales. Pero en mi humana vida, no tienen cabida siete vampiros. Estáis a otro nivel, muy superior al de cualquier humano; al mío propio. Estoy en completa desventaja respecto a vosotros. – Retahilé. – A parte claro está que mi cerebro sigue sin asimilarlo.

- Bueno Bella… Que estés en desventaja tiene fácil solución – Respondió Emmet, sonriéndome pícaro.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Preguntas con sarcasmo.

Según la pregunta salió de mi boca, me di cuenta de por dónde iba Emmet.

- No hace falta que respondas… - Contesté atropelladamente, mostrando claramente cierto temor. Ante la idea, retrocedí hacía atrás, chocando contra la mesa de Edward en mis piernas.

Él me toco el hombro desde atrás, haciéndome dar un brinco y un pequeño grito.

- Perdona… - Se disculpó con dolor en los ojos – No pretendía asustarte, sino todo lo contrario. -

Jadee ante la sensación de su contacto, y él lo entendió como muestra de miedo – Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás nadie te haría tal cosa sin tu consentimiento previo. – Me miró directo a los ojos, transmitiéndome la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Lo que él no entendió fue que el jadeo no era realmente porque su contacto me diera miedo, simplemente no lo esperaba y me sobresaltó. Pero mi cuerpo estaba tan anhelante de su tacto, que reaccionó ante la pequeña dosis de su leve roce en mi hombro.

Claro que sabía que ninguno me haría algo así sin hablarlo… Pero… ¿Qué estaba pensando? No tenía ni idea sobre lo que realmente eran, como para tan siquiera plantearme ser como ellos.

Saqué esa idea absurda de mi cabeza rápidamente.

- Lo sé. – Le contesté devolviéndole la mirada. Aun algo confundida por el rumbo que había tomado mi mente. Suspire – Tengo que irme. No hay nada más que hablar.

Se oyó un suspiro general, pero nadie hizo nada por detenerme, acto que agradecí, ya que mis nervios estaban más que a flor de piel y cualquier cosa podría hacerme saltar y contestar de malas formas.

Una vez abajo, me encontré con Carlisle, que venía con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola – Me saludo cordial – Ya me he enterado que has visto a Esme y a Emmet.

- Si… - Contesté de forma cansada – Pero me suena a que no ha sido algo casual, ¿me equivoco? – Le pregunté mirándolo desafiante. Él no mostro ninguna emoción en su cara.

- No tengo conocimiento de que hayan hecho ningún complot en tu contra. Simplemente sé que ambos estaban deseoso de verte. – Informó con total normalidad.

- ¡Ya basta, por favor! – Exclamé airada. – Hoy ha sido un día agotador… Vosotros me agotáis sobre manera. Mantengamos las distancias como hasta hoy, ¿de acuerdo? – Y sin más me di la vuelta y me fui.

Acabé mi última ronda y me fui a casa. Lo que le había dicho a Carlisle era verdad. Estaba agotada, ellos consumían las pocas fuerzas que conseguía cargar por la noche.

Llegué a casa y otra vez lo mismo: Chimenea encendida, cena lista y ya imaginaba la hermosa flor que descansaría en mi cama.

Pero esta vez había una diferencia. La ventana estaba cerrada.

Eso me hizo sacar una sonrisa, debía reconocer que me hacían gracia sus truquitos, pero NO. No podía doblegar. No estaba lista para un contacto más directo con ellos.

_Cómo iba a ser capaz de un acercamiento si no podía aceptar el simple acto de un roce… _

**_Bueno... Va cediendo... poquito, muy poquito, pero algo es algo._**

**_Se ha visto con Emmet y Esme, y no le ha sido indiferente._**

**_Y ya va reconociendo que le duele el que no se acerquen; que_**

**_respeten su petición de distancia._**

**_Pero esta Bella mía, es muy terca; muy suya. Así que veremos a ver como acaba _**

**_tanto distanciamiento... :-P_**

**_Besitossssssssss!_**


	52. Chapter 52 Noche Loca

CAPITULO 52. NOCHE… LOCA

* * *

><p>Los días se sucedieron sin más complicaciones. No hubo más contacto que el estrictamente necesario, y era con Carlisle, el cual mantenía las distancias para no agobiarme.<p>

Estaba desayunando en la cafetería, o sea, mi café con leche habitual, cuando las enfermeras se me acercaron animadas.

- Bella… Vamos a ir a cenar esta noche a Port Ángeles, ¿por qué no te apuntas? – Me invitó Mary.

- Si, vente… Creo que te vendrá bien airearte un poco – Me sonrió con cierta tristeza. Se inclinó para hablarme más íntimamente – Todo el hospital sabe que Edward y tu no estáis en vuestro mejor momento – Hizo un mohín con los labios. Sus palabras me dejaron estupefactada.

- ¿Cómo sabéis eso? – Pregunté en un murmullo.

- Es el tema de actualidad en el hospital. Además, no hace falta ser muy listo, solo con ver la tensión que hay entre tú y el Dr. Cullen… Ya se sabe que algo pasa.

- Y… el otro día alguien oyó salir gritos del despacho de Edward. Como si estuvierais discutiendo. – Me informó Lory, otra compañera con la que también me llevaba bastante bien.

- Bueno si, ha habido ciertos problemas entre nosotros… Y bueno, intentamos que la relación laboral no sufra, pero en fin…

- Y… ¿No hay posibilidad de reconciliación?

- No lo sé… Es muy complicado… - Agaché la cabeza.

_¿Realmente llegaría el día en que todo se arreglara?_

- Yo creo que dejando enfriar un poco lo que haya pasado entre vosotros… Os arreglaréis. – Sonrió Mary – Solo hay que mirarte a la cara y ver como aun siguen brillándote los ojos con tan solo la mención del nombre de… Edward. – Su sonrisa se dulcificó aun más.

- Venga… ¡Anímate! – Empezaron a increparme el resto de compañeras.

- Está bien. Iré con vosotras – Y después de más de un mes, - sonreí. – Me vendrá bien una salida de chicas.

- ¡Claro…! Cenaremos en un sitio muy coqueto y luego nos iremos a bailar. Unos chupitos, unas copitas… Nos sentarán de fábula – Animó Lory. – Ponte guapa, habrá chicos – Me guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa.

Concretamos la hora y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas tareas.

Una salida así, lejos de vampiros, lejos de problemas… y lejos de todo, me haría bien.

Llegué a casa, y pasé de la chimenea, la cual estaba encendida, de la cena y de la rosa. La cogí y la puse en el jarrón donde descansaban el resto de rosas diarias; me metí en el baño y me dispuse a arreglarme. Me apetecía salir, sí. Definitivamente me vendría bien.

Me duché, me apliqué cremas, me hice unos tirabuzones en las puntas de la melena y me maquillé como hacía tiempo no hacía. El resultado del espejo era más que satisfactorio.

Abrí el armario y empecé a rebuscar por las perchas donde tenía los vestidos de salir. Había varios, de mi época de "mamoneo" en la facultad; de esos que sueles ponerte cuando no tienes pareja. Cuando ya tenía el modelito prácticamente elegido, una brisa a mi espalda me puso los pelos de punta.

Me giré sobresaltada, pero allí no había nadie. Desvié mi mirada hacía la ventana, pero seguía cerrada, tal y como yo la había dejado.

Edward no estaba, pero si un paquete grande, envuelto de regalo con un gran lazo rojo, descansaba sobre mi cama.

Pestañee seguido varias veces; no me lo podía creer.

_¿Cómo había entrado y salido sin que lo hubiera visto?_

Me acerqué a la puerta y la moví violentamente, salí al recibidor mirando en ambas direcciones y caminé hasta la barandilla de las escaleras asomándome al piso de abajo. Nada. Allí no había nadie; o por lo menos, yo no lo veía.

Sacudí mi melena recién peinada, y decidí pasar de todo.

Sabía que Edward estaba en casa. Lo intuía, lo sentía de una manera que no era capaz a describir con palabras. Era una sensación.

Me había fijado que cuando estaba cerca, en plan acosador, los pelos de la nuca se me ponían de punta y una sensación extraña me recorría la columna vertebral. Pero en ese momento no me iba a parar a darle vueltas a la cabeza, ni llegué a la conclusión de que esa misma sensación ya la había experimentado en otras ocasiones. Una de ellas hacía ya muchos años en el bosque detrás de mi casa.

Volví a entrar en la habitación, iba decidida a hacer caso omiso al paquete, pero en el último momento, un brote de curiosidad me ganó.

Lo abrí, y de entre papel de seda donde se leían las iníciales "CH" (Carolina Herrera), saqué un vestido. Lo estiré y cuando lo vi me quedé sin habla:

Era negro, de seda salvaje. Con cuello y mangas camiseras. Una línea de finos botones forrados de la misma tela bajaba hasta debajo del pecho, donde un cinturón hacía el frunce, para que la tela callera suelta hasta los tobillos. El escote era a tener en cuenta, pero no se sobrepasaba; No tanto como la abertura lateral que llegaba al medio muslo.

¡Espectacular!

Al menear el vestido, de entre su tela calló una notita:

_Estarás aun más preciosa con él puesto. Lo único que siento es que no pueda ser yo quien te lo quite al llegar a casa._

_Edward_

La mano que sujetaba la nota, me temblaba y mi respiración era casi jadeante. Mis ojos no paraban de pestañear y tenía la boca abierta.

No entendí muy bien esa reacción de mi cuerpo.

Si era por el mensaje "subliminal" de la nota, por el obsequio, porque él me hubiese regalado un vestido así… O tal vez fuese un poco de todo.

Me quedé con el vestido en la mano durante un tiempo; diciendo si ponérmelo o no. Aunque era finísimo y podía hacerme una ligera idea de lo que le habría costado siendo de tan exquisita firma, era un vestido muy ponible para una salida como la de esa noche.

En mitad de mis cavilaciones sobre estrenarlo o no, sentí la ya familiar sensación en la nuca:

_Edward estaba cerca._

Eso me dio el impulso a decidirme que me faltaba. Sí, me lo pondría antes de que él entrara en la habitación y me convenciese de alguna forma.

Y lo que menos quería ahora mismo, era topármelo de cara, yendo yo ataviada simplemente con una toalla que tapaba lo justo y necesario.

Escogí un conjunto de lencería negro, regalo también de Edward. Lo cogí y me encerré en el baño para ponérmelo. Ya no me encontraba cómoda para estar desnuda ni en mi propia casa.

Salí con solo la lencería puesta y me coloqué el vestido, el cual se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Me perfumé, también regalo de él y fui a escoger unos zapatos, cuando de pronto…

¡Ta chan!

A los pies de la cama, otra cajita de regalo. Podía imaginar lo que había dentro:

Unos botines tobilleros, de piel, con plataforma y un tacón finísimo, adornados con tres hebillas, descansaban dentro de la susodicha caja.

Me los puse y eran un guante para los pies. Por supuesto la firma, exclusiva, Jimmy Choo.

Cogí una americana y un bolso de mano. Comprobé que lo llevaba todo y bajé a la planta de abajo. Me puse la chaqueta y me pinté los labios. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Mary me llamó haciendo sonar el claxon del coche.

Justo cuando salía por la puerta, no pude resistirme y le hablé a la nada. Le hablé a él.

- Gracias Edward – Cerré la puerta y bloquee cualquier pensamiento.

Esa noche era de chicas e íbamos a pasárnoslo en grande.

_Una noche de chicas… _ Igual que cuando salíamos Alice, Rose y yo, pensé con pesadumbre.

Por mucho que lo quería evitar, cualquier cosa, me recordaba a ellos.

Salí de casa con la sensación de sentirme observada; pero no era algo nuevo, por supuesto. La sentía a todas horas y en todos lados.

Me subí al coche y Lara, Lory y las otras dos compañeras me saludaron efusivas, alabando mi vestido.

- Guauuu Bella… ¡Vaya vestido! Es una autentica pasada – Lory babeaba descontroladamente.

- Estás preciosa – Me miró Lara alucinada con el vestido.

- ¿A que es un regalo de Edward? – Me preguntó otra de las chicas. Su comentario me dejó un tanto trastocada.

- Tranquila, no me comas… - Rió, por la forma en que la miré – Te lo digo porque me lo supongo. Es algo que solo alguien como Edward te regalaría.

- Sí, la verdad que tiene un gusto exquisito – Felicitó la otra.

- Solo viendo a quien había escogido de novia, queda todo dicho – Mary me miro y sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor.

- Chicas… Si no os importa… Preferiría no hablar de Edward – Casi supliqué. Todas asintieron con caras de culpables, y el "tema" no volvió a tocarse más.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles, y nos dirigimos al restaurante. Solo llevaba unos meses abierto, pero era lo más de lo más en aquel momento.

Súper moderno, llamativo, y exquisito en su conjunto.

Un metre nos dio paso a nuestra mesa, una vez identificada la reserva, con unos modales y un trato dignos de un mayordomo inglés.

Nos ayudó a todas a sentarnos, moviéndonos la silla. Y cuando acabó conmigo, que era la última, me lanzó una sonrisa, espectacular no… Lo siguiente.

La verdad que me quedé sin habla, y lo único que supe hacer fue devolverle el gesto de forma tímida.

- Vaya Bella… acabas de llegar y ya triunfas, jajaja – Rió Lory. – Sé que te puede costar, o parecer difícil, pero lo mejor que haces es distraerte. No con eso quiero decir que tengas que hacer nada extremista… A no ser que te encuentres preparada… Pero evádete, es lo mejor - Me sonrió lanzándome un apoyo mudo.

Sus palabras me dejaron gratamente sorprendida, ya que pensé que Lory era un poco desairada. Pero por su forma de hablar, dejaba entrever que algo le había sucedido con algún chico en el pasado que la había dañado.

Cenamos espectacularmente. La comida era delicatesen en estado puro. Cada una pidió un plato distinto y luego compartimos entre todas.

Ellas ya habían ido alguna vez y siempre que tenían ocasión de reunirse, iban a ese restaurante concreto. Ya que la variedad de la carta era más que amplia.

Bebimos un vino finísimo, pero que poco a poco, acababa atontándote ligeramente. Y en los postres, que eran un majar, les dio por pedir champán.

- Para celebrar tú primera salida de chicas – Brindó Lara. Todas levantamos las copas.

Estuvimos hablando de mil cosas, pero el tema "Edward" no volvió a salir a mención; cosa que agradecí, por supuesto.

Una de las otras chicas, Lucy, estaba casada. Pero cada cierto tiempo hacía esta salida con las chicas. La otra, Cris, tenía novio, y se unía más de vez en cuando.

Las solteras éramos Lara, Lory, Mary, que hacía unos meses que había roto con su chico… y ahora, yo.

Como obsequio de la casa, nos regalaron unos licores especiales que preparaban ellos mismos. Estaba riquísimo, pero era fuerte. Muy fuerte.

Noté como el líquido me quemaba la garganta al bajar, igual que un desinfectante.

Llegamos al primer bar, y Lory pidió unos chupitos. Tequila tostada.

A mí siempre me había gustado el tequila, pero hacía muchísimo que no lo bebía; realmente hacía muchísimo que no bebía nada.

Hicimos la parafernalia propia del tequila, y nos lo bebimos del trago. Estaba suave… Una palabra vino a mi mente al instante:

_Traicionera…_ Así es la bebida que te parece suave al tragar.

Nos tomamos otro y, cuando íbamos a pedir el tercero, yo me negué.

- No, no… olvidarlo chicas. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a beber y me noto ya mareadísima… ¡Buf‼- me quejé. Notaba como ya necesitaba cierto apoyo extra para mantenerme derecha.

- Pues entonces cambiemos de sitio, que Bella se nos cae por las esquinas, ¡jajaja! – Rió Lucy, que ya comenzaba a ir un poco afectada también.

Lo dicho, cambiamos de bar, y nos fuimos a uno donde la música ya se oía a cientos de kilómetros antes de entrar. Vamos, a uno de los que me gustaban a mí.

La música me encantó, ya que iban combinando los estilos, pero todo bailable. Desde una bachata, hasta un tema rock, para pasar a un dance o un tecno… Estaba maravillada.

- ¡Este sitio me encanta! – Grité por encima de la música, totalmente extasiada. Tanto fue mi entusiasmo que me olvidé del mareo que ya llevaba y me decidí por una copa. Un buen Gyn Tonic; y ya puestos, con una ginebra de las caras.

Todas, que íbamos ya tocaditas, nos adentramos en el tumulto a bailar enloquecidas. La música era mejor a cada canción, y nos sincronizábamos bien para bailar y bromear.

Esa "copita" fue el no va a más. Hizo que se me quitasen las penas de golpe, y que la sensación de libertad fuese total; y no digamos la desinhibición que me regaló.

Ellas que ya estaban acostumbradas a estas salidas, fueron marcando el ritmo y yo lo iba siguiendo encantada.

Y justo, cuando la cabeza más desatada estaba, llegaba el momento del tonteo con la fauna masculina.

La música había cambiado ligeramente y el Dj comenzó a soltar un repertorio con connotaciones más sensuales. Canciones que invitaban a moverse de otra forma, y a rozarse con el vecino de pista.

Y eso hicimos; comenzamos a movernos de forma más sugerente. En cuestión de un par de canciones, un grupo de chicos, a cual más guapo, ya se nos había acercado en plan "acechadores".

A raíz de eso, las chicas y yo tuvimos motivo para desternillarnos de risa.

- Qué previsibles son… jajaja. – Rió Lucy

- Ya te digo… hacía ya rato que no nos quitaban el ojo de encima… Era cuestión de tiempo, jajaja – Matizó Lory.

- ¡Estoy desentrenada! – Exclamé divertida – La de tiempo que no hacía esto… - Agregué riéndome.

Desde que había acabado la carrera, no había vuelto a salir así; de marcha, de ligoteo… de mamoneo. Ya que me había centrado en las prácticas y después ya pasó lo de mi padre y… Edward. La invitación de las chicas no podía haber venido en mejor momento.

Los chicos se habían acercado mucho más; estaban tan pegados a nosotras, que parecía que fueran parte de nuestro grupo.

Muy correctos, y con las sutilezas típicas de los chicos, fueron invitándonos a bailar a todas.

Ahora la noche estaba completa.

Después de una gran velada de solo chicas, tocaba el turno del tonteo masculino.

- ¿Sabes que eres preciosa? – Me adulo mi "pareja" - ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Anthony – Se presentó.

- Bella… Gracias por el piropo, tú tampoco estas nada mal. – Le sonreí muy sensual.

- Y a parte de preciosa… encantadora sonrisa. Me tienes deslumbrado. – Confesó – Llevo rato sin quitarte el ojo de encima, esperando a que tu novio a pareciese… Pero, después de esperar un tiempo prudente, he visto que no ha aparecido nadie, y… que no aparecerá, ¿estoy en lo correcto? – Preguntó.

- Aciertas. Nadie aparecerá. – Contesté muy pagada de mí misma. El chico sonrió complacido por la respuesta.

- ¿Te apetece tomarte una copa?

- Si tú te tomas otra – Le guiñé un ojo.

Nos fuimos, acompañados por Mary y su ligue. Cuando estábamos en la barra, me enteré de que ella y el susodicho, ya habían quedado alguna que otra vez. Vamos, cuando se encontraban… acababan la noche juntos.

A ninguno de los dos les apetecía nada serio, aun, y se lo pasaban genial juntos, haciendo las cosas de esa manera.

- ¿Me dejas a mí escoger? – Preguntó dulcemente. – Uno de los camareros es conocido mío, y prepara unos cocteles mortales – Enfatizó alzando las cejas ilusionado. Yo asentí emocionada.

Nos tomamos el coctel, mientras Anthony y yo íbamos hablando. Dándonos los datos de rigor:

Donde vives. A que te dedicas. Cuáles son tus hobbies…

- ¿Te apetece que bailemos? – Me preguntó, con una sonrisa que podría parar un tren de mercancías.

- ¡Claro! Llevaba un rato esperando a que me lo pidieras – Le devolví la sonrisa, pero la mía fue algo más que encantadora, acercándose más a la definición de Sexy.

Comenzamos a bailar, y la música que sonaba era sensual, tipo bachatas, que llamaban a juntarte y restregarte con tu acompañante.

Si ya me encontraba desinhibida antes, después del coctel propuesto por Anthony, era otra persona. La vergüenza se había esfumado de mi cerebro, quedando agazapada en algún rincón, completamente aterrorizada por mi comportamiento.

El alcohol que pululaba por mi sistema nervioso, había tomado el control absoluto de mi misma, y hacía conmigo lo que le venía en gana.

Sé que es una excusa muy mísera, pero era la más pura verdad.

La noche fue siguiendo su curso, y Anthony era lo más. Encantador, dulce, y con una sensualidad arrolladora, y encima bailaba genial. Y… ya se sabe:

_Chico que baila bien… Chico que en la cama, bien también._

El ligue perfecto de sábado noche.

Mary se despidió de nosotras al cabo de un rato. Su noche en un plano más "íntimo", daba comienzo. Lucy y Cris también se despidieron, ya que sus chicos las esperaban en casa. Y Lory y Lara también estaban disfrutando de sus ligues.

Después de un rato, donde Anthony no me había dado tregua bailando, fuimos a por otro coctel. El alcohol que ya corría por mi sistema nervioso, más el movimiento del baile y el calor del local, llamaba a hacer una paradita para refrescar. Pero ese último cóctel, fue mi final.

Lo bebimos bastante rápido, ya que ambos teníamos sed por el baile. Y entre que ya llevaba demasiado bebido, y que encima lo engullí como un animal sediento, me afecto mucho más. Y en mi pobre percepción de la realidad, pude comprobar que él iba también bastante afectado.

- Volvemos a la carga, preciosa – Me incitó llevándome a la pista de baile.

- ¡Claro! – Contesté animadísima, cogida de su mano. La cual noté caliente, incluso algo sudorosa. Me la quedé mirando atontada.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Me preguntó algo cortado, aunque sonriente por el efecto del alcohol.

- No, para nada… Tienes la mano caliente… - Sonreí dulce – Y… me encanta – Le guiñé un ojo. Eso basto para quitarle el corte, ya que supondría que me había molestado el sudor de su palma.

Lo que me llamó la atención fue su contacto. Caliente. Humano.

Pero lo que en un momento normal, me hubiese entristecido, con tanto alcohol mezclado en vena, lo que provocó fue un estallido de furia en mi sistema nervioso.

Nos plantamos en medio de la pista y volvimos a bailar. Pero esta vez ambos ya teníamos confianza y nos tocamos y nos restregamos de forma más íntima y provocadora. A parte de que mi furia, estaba jugándome una mala pasada.

- Nena… Estas poniéndome a mil – Me susurró al oído. – No sabes las ganas que tengo de probar esa boquita tan incitadora que tienes. – Yo sonreía como una tonta ante sus palabras, mientras él me apretaba más contra él, y yo contoneaba las caderas contra su más que notoria erección.

- Ummm – Le susurré al notar el bulto contra mi cadera.

- Así está por ti. Toda, entera por y para ti. Quiero tenerte esta noche en mi cama, nena. Me tienes loco. – Susurraba con sensualidad.

En ese momento, debió de ver la aceptación en mi cara, que de forma muy sensual acerco sus labios a los míos. Fue un beso lento, cargado de erotismo.

Le devolví el beso gustosa, siguiendo su tormentoso ritmo lento. Pero justo cuando el beso se empezaba a alargar, yo hice el ademán de separarme.

Por un instante me sentí culpable. Como si estuviese engañando a Edward de alguna manera.

Pero en ese preciso momento, él exhaló su aliento en el interior de mi boca, ahogando así un gemido de placer.

Y su aliento era cálido; caliente. Humano. Y otra vez esa sensación de rabia, de odio, de ira.

_Él si es humano. Es cálido, noto su calor. Esta es la manera de sacar a Edward de mi pensamiento._

Así que en vez de separarme, profundice el beso un poco más. Su lengua "humana" calentaba la mía, moviéndola, mientras suspiraba dentro de mi boca con deseo.

Sus manos, cautas, acariciaban mi cara con sumo tacto; calentándome allí donde rozaban.

Cuando se sintió seguro de que estaba metida en el beso, una de sus manos viajó hasta mi brazo, bajando por mis costillas, y acariciando mi espalda hasta llegar allí donde esta pierde su nombre, y apretándome contra él, para mostrarme su gloriosa erección.

Estaba caliente. Caliente, borracha y llena de rencor y de amargura.

Pretendía cambiar a Edward por este chico, el cual estaba más que entregado a la causa, pero él no era Edward. Él no era mi vampiro; el cual solo con mirarme podía conseguir que rozara el orgasmo.

Acabamos el beso, y él me miraba con las pupilas dilatadas y brillantes. Estaba sobradamente excitado.

- Vaya nena… ¡Menuda manera de besar! Es espectacular… - Sonrió pícaro – Un poco más, y me hubieses dejado al borde de correrme. – Murmuró divertido. Yo solo pude sonreír de forma traviesa.

- Gracias… tu beso también ha sido espectacular. – Le contesté acercándome tentadora.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos a un sitio más íntimo, como por ejemplo mi casa, ¿no te parece? – Propuso.

- No estaría mal, no. – Ahí, ya no tenía noción de lo que hacía ni decía. – Creo que deberíamos irnos ya… - Murmuré con la lengua trabada.

No hizo falta más. Volvió a cogerme de la mano y salimos del pub.

_**CASA CULLEN**_

* * *

><p>Todos, en la mansión Cullen, sabían de la salida de esa noche de Bella. Por supuesto, todos estaban preocupados.<p>

Bella, por muy responsable que fuese, no dejaba de ser humana, de ser muy joven y lo más preocupante, de estar muy herida.

Sumando todo eso, los 7 vampiros estaban inquietos, temiendo que Bella fuese hacer cualquier tontería. Pero para eso tenían a Alice. La cual no quitaba ojo al futuro inmediato de la chica.

- Por mucho que me agobiéis no veré más… - Se quejaba, ante las miradas inquisitorias de la familia. – Está cerrada en banda… ¡Cómo siempre! – Gruñía.

- En cuanto beba algo, bajará la guardia y podrás ver más. – Afirmó Emmet. Edward abrió los ojos alarmado.

- ¡Vamos hermano! ¿No pensarías que siendo una salida de chicas… No va a haber alcohol…? - Dejó la pregunta en el aire. – Además, te lo estoy afirmando, no preguntando. Para que quede claro. – Lo miró alzando una ceja.

- ¿Por qué crees que Alice está tan atenta a su futuro? – Agregó Jasper.

- No me deja ver ni siquiera el restaurante donde van a cenar… Es increíble, que siendo humana, pueda bloquearme de esa manera. – Se quejaba. Jasper se situó a su lado, acariciándole los brazos, alentándola. – Habrá que esperar…

Al cabo de un par de horas, a Bella el alcohol ya empezaba a afectarle y la guardia, tal y como había previsto Emmet, comenzó a hacerle efecto.

- ¡Ya veo algo! – Anunció Alice animada. – Me ha dejado ver el restaurante donde ha cenado… y ahora el bar donde van a tomar… ¿tequilas? – Preguntó asombrada. A Edward se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

- Bella… ¿bebe? – Preguntó Carlisle alarmado.

- ¡Venga…! tiene 22 años… ¿Que esperabais? – Exclamó Rose – Es lo propio de los humanos de su edad. Nosotros hemos visto su faceta más adulta, más responsable. Lo extraño era que fuera así, tan comedida.

Una hora más tarde, Bella era un libro abierto para Alice.

- Veo más… mucho más… - La última frase fue un mínimo susurro, mirando hacía Edward, el cual tenía la cara tensa al límite. – Han cambiado de garito. Ahora se van a un pub, lo conozco. Es un sitio muy de moda en Port Ángeles. – Volvió a mirar hacía su hermano – Esta bebiendo… mucho.

- Vaya con nuestra Bella… - Murmuró casi divertido Emmet, el cual recibió de Edward una mirada envenenada.

- Huelo problemas… - Siseo el susodicho. – Bella está demasiado afectada… Lo justo para hacer cualquier tontería. Todos asintieron.

- Es normal en los humanos beber para olvidar las penas – Comentó Rose. – Los inhibe y los alenta.

- Veo chicos, acechando su grupo, y todas van bastante tocaditas – Seguía retahilando Alice, concentrada en la visión – Uno de los chicos, no le quita ojo a Bella, la invita a una copa, están hablando, bailan. La está cortejando, pero ella está manteniendo las formas. La… - Alice corta la visión a propósito.

- ¡Sigue! ¡No me bloquees…! - Bramó Edward. Alice suspira y vuelve a la visión.

- La coge de la mano, Bella se queda mirando, algo en su mano le ha llamado la atención… - Edward aprieta los ojos fuertemente, en un gesto lleno de dolor.

- Lo que le ha llamado la atención es que tiene la mano caliente… Eso es lo que le ha sorprendido. Estaba tan acostumbrada a nuestro tacto frío que… - Aprieta la mandíbula tan fuerte, que si fuera humano, se hubiese roto todos los dientes.

- ¡Oh… vaya! – Lamenta Esme, ante la cara de tristeza de toda la familia.

- El chico le está proponiendo pasar la noche juntos, y Bella… - Alice coge una bocanada de innecesario aire.

- Y Bella ha aceptado – Concluye Edward, inerte con la cara completamente tensa.

Todos se quedan estáticos, con la sorpresa y el temor reflejado en sus rostros de mármol.

- Está borracha… No sabe lo que hace – Reprocha Rose mirando hacía Edward. - ¿No piensas hacer nada? – Le recrimina.

Edward niega, y agacha la cabeza, negando tímidamente.

- Alice, sigue oteando por si le pasa algo. – Concluye mirando hacía su hermana, la cual muestra un gesto sorprendido y abatido. – Mientras, me voy. Lejos. No quiero ver nada más… - Murmura con dolor y rabia.

Justo cuando acababa de salir, corriendo embravecido, Alice grita llamándolo.

- ¡Edward! – Alza la voz alarmada, haciendo a toda la familia rodearla en menos de una fracción de segundo. Poco más tardó Edward en ponerse frente a ella, con los ojos saliéndosele de las orbitas.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – Le pregunta Jasper, acariciándole los brazos; reconfortándola.

Alice mira directo hacia Edward, clavándole la mirada, con el horror reflejado en su rostro.

- Edward… - Murmura consternada.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunta Carlisle alarmado por el gesto de horror, ahora no solo en Alice, sino en Edward.

El cual sale disparado hacía el garaje. Destino: Port Ángeles.

- Es Bella… Está tan pasada de copas, que no es ni un ápice consciente de lo que está haciendo. Ha estado siguiéndole el juego a ese chico, el cual también va tocado… Además, aparte de beber, ha consumido drogas. – Alice pestañea, aun temblando – Bella va a negarse, y él la obliga… Solo que ella no es consciente de lo que pasa… Hasta ahí he visto. – Aun no necesitándolo, la vampira inhala aire jadeante.

Al cabo de unos minutos, vuelve a hablar. La visión, ha cambiado por la intervención de Edward.

– Edward la traerá a casa. – A todos se les ilumina la cara ante tal acontecimiento. – Calma, no os hagáis ideas falsas. – Los apacigua – De mañana solo puedo ver que ella se levantara sumamente avergonzada, pero bastante a la defensiva.

- ¿Este no es el acontecimiento que comentaste hace tiempo que estaba por pasar? – Preguntó Carlisle. – Lo que haría un acercamiento.

- No. Estoy segura de que esto no es. No puedo ver lo que sucederá… Pero no tardará en ocurrir. Algo que la obligará a estar con nosotros. Aquí en casa… y a raíz de eso, se producirá ese acercamiento.

- Siempre y cuando, no intervengamos y no lo cambiemos, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, casi afirmando Jasper. El cual ya era un experto en leer entre líneas, en las visiones de su esposa.

- Efectivamente. Todo tiene que seguir su rumbo. – Su tono era de advertencia total.

- Bueno, hay que estar preparados para cuando llegue – Se pronunció Esme. – Si ha bebido tanto, habrá que esperarse cualquier reacción por su parte.

Todos asintieron. A excepción de Emmet, que ya estaba tronchado de risa, imaginándose a Bella borracha.

**Holaaaaaa mis chicas!**

**Esta vez no os he dejado esperar tanto, eh? **

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado. Algo distinto!**

**Pero que suele ser corriente en los "humanos"... beber para olvidar penas de amores.**

**Menos mal que todo quedara en un susto... Bueno, si Edward llega a tiempo, claro...!**

**Veremos a ver que pasa...**

**Besosssssssssss!**


	53. Capítulo 53 Rescate

CAPITULO 53. RESCATE

* * *

><p>Bella y su acompañante, salieron de pub, tambaleándose; sobre todo Bella. Él la guio hacía su coche, el cual estaba aparcado en el parking que había detrás del local.<p>

- Vamos nena… tengo el coche aquí al lado – Llevaba a Bella fuertemente agarrado a él. Mientras iba toqueteándola y besuqueándola mientras llegaban al auto. Bella se dejaba de forma inconsciente, ya que llegados a ese punto, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

La ayudó a subirse al coche, y allí mismo, comenzó a tacarla de otra forma. Mucho más íntima, y bastante tosca, besándola sin darle tiempo ni a respirar, mientras apretujaba sus pechos casi violentamente, y metía la mano entre sus piernas, la cual, al sentir como tocaba su intimidad, dio un respingo, comenzando a removerse.

Anthony era mucho más fuerte que ella, e iba más sereno; así que no tenía nada que hacer para resistirse. Aunque se sentía tan mareada, tan fuera de sí misma, que no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

El chico, comenzó a subir la tela de su vestido, hasta llegar a su fina lencería, la cual apartó con un hábil movimiento de uno de sus dedos, para comenzar a introducirlo dentro de ella.

Mientras su otra mano, se había colado por su escote y le estaba, literalmente, aplastando uno de sus pechos, haciéndole daño. Y su boca babeaba su cuello de una forma repulsiva.

- Para… me haces daño – Se quejaba, mientras se removía, intentando fallidamente, deshacerse del abuso al que estaba siendo sometida.

- Vamos nena… Llevas toda la noche provocándome. – Le contestaba él, mientras seguía con su acoso. – Voy a calentarte bien… Voy a follarte de una manera que no vas a olvidar jamás. – Le murmuraba intentando sonar seductor.

Realmente Anthony no tenía pensado forzar a Bella, ni mucho menos; él había interpretado las señales inequívocas que Bella le había estado mandando, y ahora quería recibir su premio, ya que la chica había estado calentándole la máquina durante las dos últimas horas.

Simplemente que sus formas eran bastante toscas; llegando a lo violento. Dentro del pub, él se había comportado correctamente, pero ahora dejaba salir su lado caliente, y resulto ser infinitamente más bruto y vulgar de lo que parecía en un primer momento. Caso aparte era que él iba también perjudicado por las copas, y por alguna que otra dosis de cocaína que se había metido en el baño; por lo que no estaba siendo consciente de que Bella estaba negándose. Simplemente pensaba que ella quería jugar.

Pero Bella no jugaba. Aunque no era dueña de sus sentidos, si era lo suficientemente consciente para darse cuenta de que no quería aquello.

Ese chico no era Edward.

Y no estaba preparada para ser tocada, y mucho menos de esas formas, por otro hombre. Realmente no sabía si llegaría el día en que estuviera lista para otro.

- Para… Por favor… No quiero seguir… ¡Para! – Alzó la voz. Pero Anthony parecía no oírla, o no querer hacerlo, ya que no paraba; sino que incrementaba su ataque sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir horrible.

- ¡Dios…! Edward, lo siento… – Murmuro, sollozando, arrepintiéndose enormemente dé haber tonteando hasta ese extremo con Anthony, calentándole las hormonas. Y en ese justo momento, el nombre del vampiro que ella amaba, salió de sus labios. Sin murallas, sin protecciones… Era el subconsciente el que hablaba libremente.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose ir a su fatídico destino, cuando de pronto, notó una brisa helada y un movimiento brusco y rápido a su lado. Y las manos de Anthony, desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

Al cabo de unos segundos, abrió los ojos, completamente desorientada, y a su lado ya no estaba su acosador, si no Edward. Pestañeo varias veces porque por un momento, creyó estar soñando.

- Edward… viniste… - Murmuró ella completamente alucinada.

- Me llamaste, ¿verdad? Pues aquí estoy. – Sonrió tierno y pícaro a la vez – Es una ventaja que sea un vampiro con un gran sentido auditivo – Alzó las cejas juguetón.

Bella comenzó a removerse, intentando salir y Edward la ayudó a bajar del coche justo a tiempo para que vomitara fuera, de forma escandalosa. Él, como buen caballero, la ayudó agarrándola por la cintura y quitándole el pelo de la cara.

Cuando hubo acabado, la cogió en brazos y la metió en su coche. La acomodó, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y recostó ligeramente el respaldo del asiento y conectó el aire acondicionado para que refrescara el ambiente del vehículo.

Aunque ella, nada más subir, recibió la fragancia aromatizada de su olor, y eso le sirvió para estar bien. Para sentirse segura, en casa.

Para cuando arrancó, dirección la Casa Cullen, Bella ya se había dormido profundamente, en un sueño un tanto intranquilo.

- ¡Edward ha llegado justo a tiempo! – Exclamó Alice dando saltitos. – Ha sido un rescate digno de un caballero medieval; incluso ha sido gentil y no le he hecho nada al chico – Comentó con tono burlón.

Toda la familia se congregó alrededor de la vampira, respirando aliviados de que todo hubiese quedado en un susto.

- En unos 15 minutos, estarán aquí. – Sonrió feliz.

- Ya tengo su habitación lista. – Agregó Esme. – Le he dejado agua fresca, y humedecido el ambiente, como me recomendaste – Se dirigió a Rose. – Quiero que esté lo más cómoda posible. – Sonrió maternal.

- No lo creeréis, pero estoy nervioso por tener a Bella bajo nuestro techo otra vez – Comentó Emmet resoplando intranquilo.

- Creo que ese es el ambiente que respiramos todos, Em – Contestó Jasper; el cual aplicó su don sobre la sala, para relajar el ambiente de stress que se estaba formando.

- Sí, creo que todos estamos igual – Se incluyó Carlisle en la conversación – Estoy más que pletórico de tener aquí a nuestra niña – Sonrió paternal, abrazando a Esme por los hombros. – La familia está completa, otra vez.

- No es por estropear el momento, pero recordad lo que os he dicho antes… Esto no significa nada. – Recordó Alice – Aunque pase la noche aquí, no podemos considerar esto un acercamiento.

Todos asintieron, con la frustración marcada en sus caras.

Tal y como había predicho Alice, en 15 minutos, el sonido del motor del Volvo de Edward, se apagaba en el garaje.

Alice y Emmet, lo esperaban en la puerta de acceso a la vivienda.

- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Alice preocupada, acompañada de Emmet. Ambos vampiros llevaban el entrecejo lleno de arruguitas por la inquietud.

- Está completamente dormida. Murmuró algo en sueños, pero ahora lleva unos minutos más tranquila. – Les informó.

Subió con ella en brazos hacía la casa, y nada más entrar, el resto de la familia, encabezados por Carlisle, los esperaba para ver a la desvalida Bella, la cual estaba agarrada al cuello de Edward, mientras él la abrazada con sobreprotección.

En ese momento, podría haberse extinguido el mundo, pero a Bella no se le hubiese movido ni un solo pelo de la cabeza, mientras siguiera entre sus brazos.

La manera en que él la protegía, traspasaba cualquier línea de amor.

- Bufff… ¡Está horrible! – Lamentó Rose. – Pero… ¿tanto ha bebido? – Se sorprendió.

- Ha vomitado estrepitosamente. Está agotada y… - Edward dejó la frase en el aire.

- Borracha – La completó Emmet, sonriendo; llevándose un gruñido por parte de su hermano. – ¡Vamos…! Se ha quedado en una anécdota. Esto, en un tiempo, dará para muchas bromas, jajaja.

- Emmet, no creo que a Bella le haga mucha gracia que bromees con lo que ha estado a punto de pasar esta noche.

- Estaba omitiendo ese punto, Jasper – Contestó malhumorado Emmet. – Edward, no sé cómo has podido dejar vivo a ese tipejo. – Acompañó sus palabras con un mordisco al air.

- Emmet, él no tenía intención de forzar a Bella; pero iba baste tocado también. No creía que ella estaba rechazándole. Realmente, era innecesario hacerle algo. – Contestó Alice. – Aunque, sí que es raro que no le hayas echo nada; - se dirigió a su hermano – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. – Le sonrió ampliamente.

- La presencia de Bella, humaniza a Edward como nunca creí que fuese posible – Agregó Carlisle, también orgulloso.

- Hijo, lleva a Bella a su habitación. Está todo listo. – Esme empujo a su hijo escaleras arriba.

- Voy a inyectarle una pequeña dosis de B12, eso la hará levantarse mañana mucho mejor – Comentó Carlisle, saliendo disparado hacía su despacho.

Edward dejó a Bella en la cama, la desvistió y con una esponja, le pasó un poco de agua tibia con jabón por el cuerpo; así cuando despertara, se sentiría más fresca. La secó con cuidado, y le puso un camisón. Una vez aseada, Carlisle le inyecto la dosis, y después de embelesarse mirándola, les dejó intimidad a Edward y a ella.

El vampiro le dio un tierno y amoroso beso en la frente, y se disponía a marcharse, cuando una voz ensoñadora, lo hizo retroceder.

- Edward…Ven… No me dejes sola – Fue como una orden de un general a sus tropas. Edward no se lo pensó ni un microsegundo.

Se acurruco a su lado, abrazándola por detrás, como solía hacer cuando vivían juntos. Ella se enroscó como un gatito aferrándose a su brazo, y no volvió a hablar más durante horas. Cayó en un sueño profundo y reparador, sintiéndose protegida y segura entre los brazos de su amado.

Durante la noche, toda la familia, a excepción de Edward que seguía con Bella, hablaron y dialogaron durante horas sobre que podría ser lo que estaba por pasar, para que ocurriera un acercamiento real con la chica.

- De verdad, no es que me lo esté callando a propósito – Se excusaba Alice – Estoy completamente ciega respecto a este tema. Sé, que no tardará en ocurrir, pero… No sé cuándo, ni dónde, y lo que más me frustra… No sé el qué; el qué tiene que suceder. – Exclamó agobiada.

- Solo espero que no sea nada grave… - Suspiro Esme – Porque viendo lo que casi ocurre hoy.

- Bella está desorientada, perdida – Añadió Rose – Quiso tontear con ese tío solo por quitarse de la cabeza a Edward. O más bien, por intentarlo. – El resto asintieron a sus palabras. – Muy humano – Suspiro meneando la cabeza.

- Pero ese suceso será la línea, para acercarse o alejarse definitivamente – Comentó Jasper. Él y Alice habían hablado sobre el tema en privado. El don de él, ayudaba sobremanera a la vampira para concentrarse y poder indagar mejor en sus visiones.

El resto de la familia se los quedó mirando interrogativos.

- Sí. Así es. – Confirmó la vampira vidente. – Sea lo que sea, a raíz de eso, no sé porque – bufó – ella va a pasar aquí unos días con nosotros, obligada, por supuesto – Rodó los ojos – Y algo pasa en su estancia aquí; algo respecto a Edward… - alzó su mirada hacia arriba, donde sabía que su hermano escuchaba desde la habitación de Bella – Y es ahí, donde ella decidirá. – Sentenció tajante y muy segura de sí misma.

Siguieron dialogando durante un rato más, divagando sobre lo que podría ocurrir; los motivos, los por qué…

Aunque hablaron y hablaron durante horas, no se acercaban ni de lejos a lo que estaba realmente por pasar.

Edward, por su parte, no se movió del lado de Bella durante toda la noche. Desde que la abrazó y acarició, tranquilizándola, la chica no volvió a moverse, durmiendo relajada. Descansando como no hacía en semanas.

Su subconsciente era inteligente, y sabiéndose protegida por Edward, su cerebro y su alma, por fin, descansaron al verse reconfortados.

Hasta Edward sintió que su cuerpo incansable se sentía relajado al tener a Bella entre sus brazos. Protegida y a salvo por él. Después de esas largas semanas sin poder tan siquiera acercarse a ella, el estar así, abrazado a Bella, sintiendo su calor, su cuerpo… era el culmen de la felicidad.

Aunque intentaba evitarlos, brotes de la realidad de lo que ocurriría nada más abrir los ojos la chica a la que protegía fervientemente entre sus brazos, nublaban esa felicidad no dejando hacer al momento idílico.

Sabía perfectamente que tras unas brevísimas horas, pasado el amanecer, Bella despertaría y su consciente volvería, arrinconando sin piedad al subconsciente, apartándolo de ella sin miramientos.

Pasadas unas horas, esa realidad que Edward quería evitar, se vio cumplida. La respiración de Bella, a la par que sus latidos, cambiaron. Estaba a punto de despertar.

Estiro las piernas y los brazos mientras emitía leves gruñiditos y Edward se separó un poco de ella. No quería que nada más despertar, lo primero que viese fuera a él, completamente pegado a su cuerpo. No quería asustarla ni agobiarla.

A parte de que no sabía que podía recordar de la noche anterior, y temía la furia de Bella al verse abrumada por lo acontecido con ese chico.

- Ummm… - Y con ese murmullo, Bella abrió los ojos como un gatito perezoso.

**Siento la tardanza chicas... **

**Pero aquí os dejo la continuación de la "noche de chicas" de Bella.**

**Veremos a ver qué pasa ahora cuando despierte :-P**

**Espero que os guste, aunque algo me dice que no mucho... jajajajaja!**

**Besosssssssssssss**


	54. Chapter 54 Retroceso

CAPITULO 54. RETROCESO

* * *

><p>La claridad le molestó en los ojos, así que los fue abriendo poco a poco, frotándoselos para despertar. Durante más de dos minutos, no fue consciente de donde estaba.<p>

Solo sabía que se encontraba cómoda como hacía tiempo no se sentía y degustó esa sensación sin prisa.

Hasta que de pronto, se tensó. Abrió los ojos como platos y fue plenamente consciente de donde estaba y pese algunas lagunas, su mente le brindó unos recuerdos bastante nítidos de lo ocurrido la pasada noche.

Justo en su fase de rememoración, notó que no estaba sola en la cama. Había alguien a su lado, y al mismo tiempo que su cerebro imaginaba de quien se trataba, su cuello se giró hacía su derecha, encontrándose con la cara de Edward a menos de medio metro.

- ¡Edward! – Exclamó dando un salto en la cama. – Pero…

- Buenos días – Le respondió con una sonrisa, la cual no le llegaba a los ojos. Expectante por la reacción de Bella. – Me alegro de que hallas dormido bien. – Su tono era suave y conciliador.

- ¿Dormido? – Preguntó extrañada - ¡Oh…! – Su cerebro esa mañana iba bastante más despacio de lo habitual, pero comprendió perfectamente el mensaje escondido de Edward: Él había pasado la noche con ella, acostado en la cama a su lado. – Tú… has estado aquí… Conmigo, ¿verdad? – aunque fue una pregunta, ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

- Sí, me he quedado porque tú me lo has pedido – Le contestó, siguiendo la línea suave en su tono, ya que imaginaba que la cabeza, aun después de la dosis de B12 que Carlisle le había suministrado, debía dolerle, o como poco, sentirla bastante pesada.

- Que yo… - Calló, ya que recordaba que él la había metido en su coche y la siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, estaba echada en la cama, mientras él le pasaba una esponja por la cara; así que no iba a ponerse terca en desmentir algo de lo que no estaba segura. – Bueno… Aunque te lo dijera… Estaba, bueno, yo… ayer… - Frunció el ceño, entre enfadada y avergonzada.

- No hace falta hablar de lo que pasó esta noche. – La cortó, más bien ayudándola a acabar la frase. – Fue un incidente; un susto. – La miró fijamente; y su tono cambio a uno más serio – Una advertencia. – Bella cogió aire, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, mostrando el terror de lo pasado.

Bella agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Se sentía mal porque Edward había ido a rescatarla, ella misma lo había llamado, porque estaba tan borracha, que no era capaz de oponerse a acostarse con aquel chico.

Sus ojos comenzaron a picarle pensando en lo mal que debió de sentirse Edward al verla en aquel coche a escasos minutos de que aquel chico se la follara sin contemplaciones.

Ya que tenía el vago recuerdo de tener la falda del vestido subido hasta la mitad del muslo y que Anthony tenía la bragueta desabrochada.

- Edward yo… - No sabía qué decir. No recordaba haber pasado semejante bochorno en su vida.

Edward le alzó la cara, poniéndole su dedo índice en la barbilla. No sabía cómo sería recibido un contacto de él, ahora que ella estaba lúcida. Pero Bella no se apartó. Obedeciendo sumisamente a la orden del dedo de Edward sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- No escondas la cara, Bella. No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse – Su tono era sincero y volvió a tornarse cálido. – Te pido que no me castigues sin ver tu preciosa cara – Sus ojos se encontraron, y ahí se quedaron por un periodo indefinido de tiempo.

Hasta que la fuerza de sus miradas se volvió íntima, sensual, hasta el punto en que Bella no pudo aguantarla más y apartó la cara hacía un lado.

- Agradezco tus palabras, y más te agradezco que aparecieras ayer… Me salvaste de hacer algo que yo… que no… Bueno, bebí demasiado… Muchísimo y, cuando me quise dar cuenta… - La respiración de Bella volvió a agitarse.

- Te pido que no sigas… Ya está. – La volvió a cortar, con un gesto de dolor en su cara - Gracias a Dios, no hay nada que lamentar, ni de que arrepentirse. Solo tómatelo como una advertencia, para que otro día, tengas un poco más de cuidado. – Bella asintió, pero sin volver a mirarlo a la cara. – Solo, quisiera que me respondieras a una pregunta. – Bella se mordió el labio, pero asintió. - ¿Por qué bebiste así?

Bella se tomó un par de minutos para sopesar la respuesta. No quería mentirle, pero no sabía hasta qué punto sería prudente ser del todo sincera.

- La verdad, Bella – La miró alzando una ceja, a lo que ella sonrió haciendo un mohín.

Se removió en la cama, guardando más distancia con el vampiro.

- Para intentar sacarte de mi cabeza. – Volteó la cara y esta vez sí lo miró a los ojos. Él le sonrió con tristeza.

- Lo imaginaba, pero quería oírtelo decir. – Contestó pesaroso.

Edward se movió hacía ella, alargando una mano con intención de acariciarle la cara, pero ella se apartó. No podía dejarle que la tocara; y no por él, sino por ella misma. Porque si le permitía ese simple gesto, no sabría pararlo. Y lo peor, es que no sería capaz de pararse a sí misma.

El tenerlo allí, que ayer la salvara y encima él fuera quien la mirara con pesadumbre, con humildad, sin ápice de reproche por su comportamiento… Y verle ese fuego en lo más profundo de sus ojos, con el hambre con la que la contemplaba, que no era más, que el reflejo de su propio deseo y anhelo por él…

Sí, estaba completamente segura de que si lo dejaba acariciarla, la cosa no acabaría ahí. Pero mientras pensaba eso, se despistó los segundos suficientes para que Edward reaccionara.

Él aprovechó la debilidad de Bella, más bien su despiste, y en un movimiento vampírico, se acercó a ella y le acarició la cara como deseaba, tanto él como ella misma.

Deslizó sus dedos desde la sien a la mandíbula, mientras buscaba sus ojos y la obligaba a mirarlo, hasta que sus ojos quedaron enlazados en una mirada privada e íntima.

La respiración de Bella se agitó al instante de que sus terminaciones nerviosas recibieron el estímulo de la mano de Edward rozando su piel. Pero no se apartó; justo cuando su cerebro daba la orden de retirar la cara, sus orbes se encontraron, enlazándose, y haciéndola quedarse completamente inmóvil.

Tanto los ojos de uno y de otro, se dilataron. Era un signo físico de excitación. Ambos sentían su estimulo, reflejado en los signos del otro.

En un pestañeo, Edward se situó en frente de Bella, dejando sus caras a escasos centímetros. Ella se asustó un poco, más por el movimiento fugaz, que por su cercanía.

- Edward… - Gimoteó, notando como su boca ensalivaba al decir su nombre en voz alta.

- Bella… Mi Bella… - Susurró él; dejando salir su nombre envuelto en el más exquisito delirio.

Edward, capto en seguida la completa rendición de Bella, y forzó un poco más las cosas. Él no podía aceptar las "normas" que Alice les habían impuesto, de que no presionaran más a Bella.

Ahora era el momento. Ahora, en este instante, él sentía que debía de avanzar un poco más.

El resto de la familia, estaba atenta a lo que pasaba en la habitación de arriba.

Todos menos Alice, intentaban esconder su sonrisa, ya que preveían lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre los dos chicos.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron pícaros, e hicieron ademán de irse. Queriendo darles intimidad a la parejita.

- No hace falta que os vayáis… - Comentó Alice malhumorada – No va a pasar absolutamente nada. – Sentenció.

- ¡Pero vamos! Ella está cediendo. Puedo sentir su deseo desde aquí abajo – Comentó dichoso Emmet, con una sonrisa, por una vez no pícara, sino feliz, en su cara.

- Edward va a fastidiarlo todo… - Bufó Alice - ¿Qué parte no entendió cuando dije ayer que nada de presiones? – Preguntó enfadada.

- Cariño… Tu hermano está enamorado… y Bella también. Ponte en su lugar. – Le contestó Jasper, casi reprendiéndola.

- Lo sé… pero él tiene otros sentidos y aptitudes por su condición que Bella no posee para refrenarse y tener paciencia. – Lo miró fijo a los ojos – Sé que es difícil, pero solo le pedí un poco más de aguante. Solo unas semanas más. – Su voz se convirtió en una súplica.

Y tal y como dijo Alice… Así sucedió.

Edward, erróneamente confundido, quiso dar un paso más. Estaba prácticamente seguro de la aceptación y rendición de Bella. Así que se arriesgó.

Acercó su cara un poco más y rozó su nariz por la mejilla de ella, dejando exhalar su aliento cerca de su boca, para que lo sintiera, para que lo degustara. Ella se estremeció y soltó un débil gemido. Cerró los ojos, en un signo inequívoco de rendición, el cual Edward interpretó rápidamente; así que acercó su boca a la de ella, alargando el momento, disfrutándolo. Extasiándose por esos segundos previos al beso, que casi eran más excitantes que el propio beso en sí.

Pero Bella, al notar el frio aliento en su boca, y la mano de él en su cuello, fría; reaccionó. Su mente se activó como por obra y gracia, abrió los ojos y arrugó el ceño, perpleja de hasta donde se había dejado ir.

- ¡Para! ¡Aléjate! – Bramó enfadada e irritada, a la par que se levantaba de la cama airada.

- Pero Bella…

- ¡Pero nada! – Volvió a gritar – Has aprovechado un segundo de debilidad… Me importan una mierda tus súper poderes – Edward la miró perplejo por su expresión – No, no me mires así… Has intentando engatusarme de mala manera… ¿Eso también pertenece a tu naturaleza? – Le escupió con rencor.

- Pudiese ser… Pero contigo no necesito de artimañas. Tú solita te has dejado hacer… Y te has dejado simplemente porque lo estabas deseando – Bella iba a interrumpirlo pero Edward no la dejó, alzando una mano para que callase – Tú subconsciente, el que deberías dejar hablar y actuar más a menudo, ha tomado el camino correcto, el que deseas y el que anhelas. Pero eres tan orgullosa, que ahora no sabes cómo dar el brazo a torcer… Y no hay nada, nada que retroceder. Solo déjate ir, todo es…

- Más fácil de lo que creo… ¿Ibas a decir eso, verdad! – Edward asintió – Ya me se la frase de memoria. – Su tono irradiaba cinismo a borbotones. – Pero el problema aquí no es que yo sea orgullosa, terca, o no sepa retroceder… El único inconveniente es que tú no estás vivo. – Escupió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con gran frialdad – Nada más.

Se puso la bata que descansaba sobre el fondo de la cama, se colocó las zapatillas y con paso firme y el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, abandonó la habitación dejando a Edward allí plantado.

Plantado y con su inerte corazón roto y despechado otra vez. Y otra vez maldijo con todo su ser la naturaleza de la que ahora, consideraba estaba condenado.

- ¿Veis como lo iba a estropear todo? – Alice meneó la cabeza mostrando tristeza y enfado – Si no hubiera forzado tanto, hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de cruzar alguna palabra con Bella, y sobre todo, ella pasaría algo de tiempo aquí, en casa. Se embebería de nosotros y eso haría que pudiésemos colarnos de poco en poco, en la pequeñísima brecha que tiene en su corazón.

- Tenías toda la razón… Por desgracia. – Murmuró Emmet apenado.

- Está hecha una furia – Comentó Jasper, captando sus sentimientos – Pero también está triste, muy disgustada.

- Claro que lo está… Está peleando contra sí misma. Sus sentimientos y su razón. Corazón contra mente. – Agregó Rosalie, ante el asentimiento del resto.

Bella bajó las escaleras como un caballo desbocado. Sabía que el resto de la familia debía de estar cerca. Los conocía y… los sentía.

Así que se dirigió al salón.

Se asomó a la puerta, mirándolos uno a uno. Con el ceño completamente arrugado, posando su mirada en Emmet.

- Por favor… - Suplico. – Te lo pido exclusivamente a ti. – Lo miró con ojitos, aunque el enfado seguía presente en su rostro. – Sé que es ponerte en un entre dicho con tu hermano, y no quiero mal meter… pero…

- Te llevaré. Claro que te llevaré a casa. – Le dijo sin dudarlo un segundo. – Tu no malmetes nada, enana – Le sonrió, y ella le devolvió el gesto mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Deja que te lleve yo – Le pidió Alice, acercándose un poco a ella.

- No Alice… Contigo estoy tan enfadada y decepcionada, al mismo nivel de Edward. – Contestó mirándola con ojos cristalinos.

- ¿No me dirás que no nos echas de menos? – Le preguntó Rose, adelantándose unos pasos – A cada uno en su lugar, por supuesto. Sé que tenías mucho más vínculo con Alice que conmigo, pero pese que me costó integrarte en la familia, a estas alturas, te consideraba una más. – Le habló muy sincera.

- No os voy a mentir, porque creo, que sería absurdo… - Alzó los ojos al aire – Os echo mucho, muchísimo de menos… yo también me consideraba una más. Y varias veces he reconocido que me sentía más integrada entre vosotros que en mi propia familia, pero ya no es solo el hecho de que me mintierais… que hasta cierto punto, después de meditarlo mucho, puedo llegar a comprenderlo. El problema es lo que sois. – Abrió los ojos dándole énfasis a sus palabras. – Es superior a mis fuerzas – Exhaló, abatida.

- Bella, hemos trabajado juntos, codo con codo… Incluso tu misma te has visto en situaciones físicas delicadas…

- Carlisle se refiere a que ha habido sangre por el medio – Aclaró Jasper, mirando hacía Carlisle condescendiente. Bella, a su vez, resoplo y puso los ojos en blanco.

- No es eso, Carlisle. Sé que hemos trabajando juntos entre sangre. – Lo miró intensamente – Sin ir más lejos, hace solo unos días, cuando intentabas salvar la vida del niño atacado por el oso, metiste tus manos dentro de sus entrañas. ¡Le tocaste el corazón con ellas! – Exclamó maravillada. En ese momento, se pudo ver sobradamente, la devoción y admiración que Bella sentía por el vampiro patriarca.

- Pero… Aunque comprendo tus palabras… No llego a entenderte del todo. – Contestó Rose, confusa.

- ¡Joder! – Alzó la voz, abriendo los ojos perpleja de su salida de tono. – Sois… Estáis… ¡Dios! Alzó la cara al cielo, casi pidiendo claridad al Altísimo. – Lo oís todo, lo sentís todo, no hay intimidad posible entre vosotros.

- Te acabarías acostumbrando – Intervino Emmet. – Edward puede oír los pensamientos de todo el mundo… Excepto los tuyos – Sonrió y se alzó de hombros. – Cosa rara donde las haya, pero es así. Así que tú tienes una intimidad, que nosotros no.

Bella se quedó mirando hacía Emmet sopesando lo que acababa de decir. Y realmente sí que era un latazo y una falta de intimidad total.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle: Ella no sabía nada de eso sobre Edward.

- ¡¿Qué Edward qué?! – Preguntó alzando la voz otra vez.

- Leo las mentes… - Le contestó el nombrado haciendo acto de presencia en el salón. – Menos la tuya. No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero Carlisle y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tienes algún tipo de escudo – caminó hacía el nombrado y le apretó el hombro en un gesto cómplice – Es una protección, y muy fuerte, ya que siendo humana nos tienes bloqueados tanto a Alice con sus premoniciones como a mí con mis lecturas. – Edward se posición al lado de su hermana y acarició dulcemente su cara, la cual le brindó una tierna sonrisa.

Bella seguía consternada ante tal información, por lo que se mantuvo callada. Realmente no sabía qué decir. Lo único que sabía era que le apetecía matar a Edward.

- ¿Veis? – Preguntó después de un rato en silencio. - ¿Cómo creéis que podría adaptarme a algo así? – Los miró uno por uno. – Es imposible. ¿Qué más da que Edward no pueda leerme la mente? – Ahora fijó su mirada en Emmet. - Aunque considero que es una gran puta… bueno – Se disculpó mirando con pudor hacía Esme, a la cual sabía que no le gustaban ese tipo de palabrotas. – Pero… Ahora sabiéndolo, es todo. Todo son pegas.

- ¿Qué pegas, Bella? – volvió a la carga Rose, con tono cansino.

- Contarle un secreto a alguien en concreto… Estando cualquiera de vosotros a… ¿cuánto? ¿100 metros, 200? No lo quiero saber – Meneo la cabeza, rodando los ojos – Lo oiríais, no hay privacidad. El ir al baño, el simple hecho de tirarte un pedo… - La miró gesticulando con los ojos – Te parecerá una tontería, pero a los "humanos" – apuntilló la palabra – no nos gusta que nadie nos oiga, nos da vergüenza. Sudar… a un humano, no le huele, si es algo ligero, pero vosotros olfateáis el más mínimo olor. La regla… Y no lo digo por la sangre – Agregó alzando una mano para que no la cortaran – Sino también por el olor, es muy fuerte.

- Vamos Bella, eso son todo tonterías. – Reprochó Jasper.

- Nunca ganar en nada. Y no por el hecho de la victoria, si no el saberte útil en algo, sobresalir en alguna cosa. En todas las familias cada miembro tiene su virtud… - Su cara se puso triste – ¿Qué virtud sería la mía? Ser la indefensa humana de la que todos cuidáis porque es de cristal. – Afirmó con un deje de rabia en la voz.

- Ya te dije un día, que eso tiene fácil solución. – Contra atacó Emmet muy serio.

- La eternidad… - Murmuró y guardó silencio unos segundos. – Aunque parece una idea fascinante… Realmente, no sé si quiero vivir para siempre, Emmet. – La sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. – No me gusta la idea de envejecer… pero… ¿Siempre el mismo aspecto? ¿Congelada así por toda la eternidad? Son cosas en las que pensar muy, pero que muy detenidamente.

- Puedes hacer infinidad de cosas… No hay límites. – Expuso Carlisle animado por el rumbo de la conversación. – Somos médicos, abogados, economistas, historiadores, decoradores, arquitectos… A lo largo de nuestra vida, hemos estudiado infinidad de carreras. Hemos visitado gran parte del mundo, ciudades exóticas e impresionantes. Paisajes paradisiacos. Realizado hazañas lejos de estar en manos de un humano… Repito, no hay límites. – Carlisle gesticulaba emocionado, extraño en él, que era pausado y tranquilo para hablar y explicarse; pero el notar como Bella escuchaba por vez primera en más de un mes, lo exaltaba.

Bella se inclinó de hombros, con pesadez. Se tocó la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo.

Quería dar a entender que estaba cansada y que le dolía la cabeza y aunque no era mentira, lo que quería esconder es que no sabía qué contestarle a Carlisle ante su afirmación.

_No hay límites_

Viéndolo desde su perspectiva, la idea parecía más que tentadora; suculenta. Pero… Todo eran peros.

- ¿Bella? – Le preguntó él.

- Me duele la cabeza. – Contestó ella casi poniendo pucheros.

- ¡Vaya, qué casualidad! – Replicó Rose.

- ¿Qué quieres que te conteste? – Preguntó alzando la voz.

- Lo que creo es que no tienes argumentos para rebatir. – La hermosa vampira se la quedó mirando con una ceja alzada, casi petulante.

- Hay un argumento que los rebate a todos – Le contestó, ante el gesto aun presuntuoso de Rosalie. – Estáis muertos – Le dijo mirándola fijamente, con ojos inertes y tono afilado.

Bella caminó los pasos que la separaban de ella, y le puso la mano en el pecho. Mientras se movía, la una no apartó la mirada de la otra. Con la otra mano, le cogió la suya y se la colocó en su propio pecho.

- ¿Notas la diferencia? – Ahora fue Bella quien la miró de forma vanidosa. Rose inhaló aire y pestañeó seguido, apartando los ojos de la fuerte mirada de la chica. – Vale… Pues queda todo dicho. – Sonrió con pesar.

Ambas chicas, apartaron las manos y Rose bajó la mirada, retrocediendo unos pasos. La comparativa la había afectado; sobre todo, porque era la que más anhelaba la esencia humana y más se aferraba a ella.

- Emmet… - Lo llamó, moviendo la cabeza hacía un lado.

- Claro Bella… Vamos.

- Te llevo yo. – Intervino Edward con tono autoritario, adelantándose unos pasos. Los cuales, Bella, retrocedió en respuesta.

- No – Acompañó su contestación negando con la cabeza. – ¡Ni lo sueñes! – Alzó las cejas y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar – Suavizó el tono.

- No… No tenemos nada de qué hablar. – Trago en seco - ¿Emmet? – Miró hacía el nombrado con la súplica reflejada en sus grises ojos.

Emmet dirigió una fugaz mirada hacía su hermano, el cual, en un gesto casi inexistente, le dio el beneplácito para que llevara a Bella a su casa.

- El BMW está fuera – Le informó Rose.

- ¿Vamos, Emmet? – Le dijo sonriendo más abiertamente, pero con el tono de voz contraído por los nervios y en cierta manera, por la rabia.

No sabía porque, pero con él, las cosas parecían mucho más simples. Aunque era espectacularmente hermoso, fornido y de aspecto fortísimo, Emmet era el que menos vampiro le parecía.

A parte de que por su carácter, era sumamente fácil entenderse con él.

Emmet echo un rápido vistazo a los miembros de su familia, y ante un casi inexistente afirmamiento de Edward, se movió hacía Bella.

- ¿No prefieres quedarte un poco más? – Todos en la sala se quedaron mirando hacía Emmet asombrados. No esperaban que él, que sentía adoración por Bella y que era el que se tomaba todo a broma, hiciera porque Bella permaneciera un poco más en casa.

Hasta Bella, la cual al escuchar a Emmet se quedó completamente pasmada, ya que esperaba que él la acara de allí sin reprocharle nada, y sin insistir a que se quedara.

- Emmet… - Susurro mirándolo con dolor. Se tomó unos segundos, y entonces su genio salió a relucir, dándole agallas para actuar. - ¡Vale, perfecto! – gruñó. – Pues me iré caminando, pero necesito… Quiero salir de aquí, ¡ya! – Elevó el tono en la última palabra.

- Bella, cariño… - Le imploró Esme, la cual no se había mencionado hasta ese momento; mirándola con amor infinito, y dolor. Mucho dolor en sus preciosos ojos dorados. – Por favor…

Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza, casi desquiciadamente. Dando pasos hacia atrás, con un claro reflejo de dolor en su cara.

- No… no… - Murmuraba, con la mirada perdida.

Hasta que, como no podía ser de otra forma, se tropezó y trastabilló precipitándose hacia el suelo. Edward que vio la maniobra y previendo el desenlace, voló hasta ella, sujetándola de la cintura, ayudándola a recuperar el equilibrio.

- ¡Suéltame! – Le grito ella manoteando para soltarse del agarre. – No me toques más… No puedo soportarlo – Le escupió.

Hasta que una mano acabó en la cara de Edward, debido a su manoteo descontrolado, haciendo a Bella quedarse inmóvil y sumamente abochornada, a la par que arrepentida.

Pero otra sensación invadió su cuerpo y su mente: La mano le resquemaba igual que si hubiese dado contra una loza de mármol. Se agarró la mano con la otra, y miró a Edward, por vez primera con horror.

- Como no pude darme cuenta nunca… Como pude estar tan ciega… - Murmura asombrada de su propia ignorancia y falta de perspicacia. – Eres duro y frio como el mármol… - No salía de su asombro mientras le aguantaba la mirada.

- Soy ligeramente blando si me tocas, pero si me golpeas, es entonces cuando notas mi dureza. Y hasta ahora, eso no había sucedido jamás. – Le dijo disimulando una liviana sonrisa traviesa.

- De mano siento el tortazo, pero puedo suponer que no lo has ni notado, ¿verdad? – Ella seguía en su estado casi catatónico.

- Es lo que pasa cuando amas – Agregó Rose. – No se ven los defectos del otro.

- Eso no es un defecto, Rosalie… - Le contestó Bella, sin apartar la mirada de Edward; seguía completamente alucinada con lo que había pasado, y con su completa estupidez no dándose cuenta de la dureza de la piel de Edward.

- Necesito irme ya, o entrare en un colapso… - Su respiración se volvió errática y jadeante. Realmente estaba entrando en shock. – Por favor… por favor…

- Vamos, te llevaré. Esto ya es inhumano – Emmet se acercó a ella, y sin tocarla, movió la mano para indicarle que caminara hasta la puerta.

Ella se lanzó hacía la salida, como si estuviese ahogándose allí dentro. Y sin voltearse ni decir nada más, desapareció del campo visual de los seis vampiros entristecidos.

Emmet y ella se subieron en el coche en silencio, y así permanecieron durante los primeros momentos del trayecto; aunque el ambiente dentro del habitáculo era cómodo y acogedor.

Lo dicho, con Emmet todo era mucho más sencillo.

- Bella… - La llamó suavemente. Ella giró su cabeza con el rostro tranquilo. – Yo… sabes que no soy muy diestro en charlas y grandes explicaciones, pero… - Bella le sonrió con cariño - ¿Por qué nos tienes tanto asco? – Su tono de voz era igual que el de un niño cuando se siente mal por algo y no sabe explicar el por qué.

A Bella se le abrieron los ojos y la boca simultáneamente, quedándose por unos segundos en shock.

- Emmet… - Envolvió su nombre en un tono cargado de pesadumbre. – Yo… - Suspiró, y su rostro se descompuso en uno de tristeza. – Yo, no es que os tenga "asco" – puntualizo la palabra. Emmet enarcó una ceja y la miró de reojo. – Comprende que yo soy una mujer de ciencia; mi trabajo, y mi dedicación es salvar vidas. Yo solo comprendo un corazón latiendo… La vida. – Exclamó abriendo los ojos – No podéis pretender que asimile que alguien que está clínicamente muerto, esté físicamente vivo. – Meneo la cabeza confusa con sus propias palabras.

- Entiendo que sea difícil de entender… Pero… No dejas ni que te toquemos. Y nosotros no hemos cambiado en estas semanas. Creo que viendo como cuidamos de ti y como sufrimos por tu lejanía… Deberías de pensar y comprender lo realmente importante de esta situación. – Bella arqueó una ceja – El amor. Nosotros también tenemos sentimientos, al igual que tú. – Emmet dejo ver un fugaz destello de tristeza, para recomponerse rápidamente.

Fijó la mirada en la carretera y ninguno de los dos, volvió a decir una sola palabra.

- Llegamos – Anunció Emmet, ya que Bella se había sumido en sus pensamientos y no se había percatado de que estaban aparcados enfrente de su casa.

- ¡Oh! Vaya… - Comentó despistada. – Gracias por traerme – Le sonrió triste.

- No hay de que… - Le contestó serio; acción sumamente extraña en él. – Estabas al borde del colapso, y preferí que no hicieras un ridículo monumental delante de todos – Su tono ahora, era más bromista; volvía a ser él. Bella le sonrió en respuesta. – Espero verte pronto enana. – La sonrisa de la chica, ante la mención de su mote, se hizo mucho más sincera.

Cuando salía del coche, Emmet le habló. Fue poco más que un susurro, pero ella lo oyó más que de sobra.

- Me hubiese gustado que te quedaras un poco más en casa… - Bella paró su avance dos segundos, bajó la cabeza, y respiro profundo, encaminándose otra vez hacía su casa.

Se metió en el baño para ducharse. Aunque Edward la había aseado con la esponja, se sentía pegajosa; aparte de que necesitaba quitarse la sensación de las manos de Anthony por su cuerpo.

Preparó un baño de agua hirviendo, le añadió al agua un buen chorro de gel con olor a flores, y se metió dentro, notando como el agua caliente relajaba y descontracturaba todos sus músculos.

Un pensamiento rondaba su cabeza una y otra vez, sin ser capaz de quitárselo:

_Aunque el hecho de que la mintieran, estaba perdonado, ya que entendía que era algo bastante complicado de decir y explicar… ¿Cómo iba a superar la repulsa que le ocasionaba el simple hecho de que la tocaran?_

Optó por sumergir la cabeza dentro de la bañera, intentando "ahogar" sus pensamientos.

**A ver... no os enfadeis!**

**Edward ha llegado a tiempo, no? Que es lo importante.**

**Que luego se han... ¿cómo decirlo? "molestado un "pelin" entre ellos"... jajajajajaja**

**Lo sé.. soy mala... jajajajaja!**

**Ahora hablando en serio... Yo no he dicho nunca que el fic fuese a acabar bien, verdad?**

**Os recuerdo el título?**

**En unos días, el siguiente capi.**

**Besossssssssss**

***Las amenazas a muerte que reciba, no se tendran en cuenta... :-P jajajajaja**


	55. Chapter 55 El accidente, parte 1

CAPITULO 55. EL ACCIDENTE

* * *

><p><em><strong>1ª Parte<strong>_

* * *

><p>Después de estar el resto del día y empatando la noche en la cama, solo levantándose para comer algo, y tomar un par de ibuprofenos, al día siguiente Bella se levantó bastante presentable.<p>

No había querido darle excesivas vueltas a la conversación con los Cullen, pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, rememorando una y otra vez, cada palabra, cada gesto y sentimiento que se profesó en aquel salón.

Sobre todo las últimas palabras con Emmet en el coche. Eran las que más le dolían, las que retumbaban en sus oídos, haciéndola estremecer.

Su osote, tan divertido, despreocupado y feliz de la vida… Ahora estaba triste y deprimido por su culpa. Por qué no era capaz de dejarse ni rozar por ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó al hospital, después de un ligero trabajo de chapa y pintura en su rostro. Aunque no se encontraba demasiado mal, las ojeras le delataban una noche... "complicada".

Nada más llegar las enfermeras, sus "nuevas amigas", la asaltaron empezando a hacerle mil preguntas a la vez sobre como acabó la noche con aquel chico.

- Chicas… - La voz condescendiente de Carlisle, calmó a la jauría de chicas ansiosas por saber. - ¿Qué tal si comenzamos el turno? Ya tendrán tiempo de cotillear en el descanso. – Les dijo sonriendo levemente, ante el rubor de las chicas.

- Nos vamos, Bella… Luego hablamos. – Se despidieron con un gesto de la mano, y cada una se fue a su planta y a sus labores.

La hora del café llegaba y Bella estaba casi agonizando. No quería darles explicaciones a las chicas, y mucho menos el decir que Edward llegó justo a tiempo para salvarla, ya que, ¿cómo iba a explicar que él apareciera en ese preciso instante?

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de darle vueltas a un millón de excusas, que acababan sonando patéticas.

- No le des tantas vueltas. – Le comentó Carlisle acercándose a ella, cuando se dirigía a la cafetería. – Nadie vio a Edward. Así que no tienes que explicarles nada de él. Sin su mención, te será más fácil inventarte una coartada más creíble. – Bella se le quedó mirando asombrada.

- ¿Tú también lees mentes? – Le preguntó curiosa en un susurro. Carlisle, ante la cara de espionaje de Bella y su pregunta con ese tono envuelto en la más pura inocencia, no pudo otra cosa que estallar en carcajadas.

Acción que a Bella no le gustó demasiado, así que de forma airosa, comenzó a andar otra vez por el pasillo.

- Bella… Bella, espera. Siento haberme reído - El doctor hacía grandes esfuerzos para no volver a reír por la ocurrencia de su chica. – No… No leo mentes – Rodó los ojos. – Pero conociéndote, no es difícil descifrar lo que rondaba tu cabecita, con el ceño tan marcado. – Le sonrió con dulzura – Puedes decir que bebisteis demasiado, y que el chico no era capaz de conducir, por lo que cada uno cogió un taxi a su correspondiente casa.

Bella iba sonriendo según la historia iba adquiriendo forma.

- Me parece genial… Es completamente creíble. Ellas me vieron beber… mucho – Detalló mordiéndose el labio, ante el hecho de reconocer las altas dosis de alcohol que consumió aquella noche. – Gracias, me has sido de gran ayuda. – Le dedicó una leve sonrisa, ante la respuesta de Carlisle, que le regaló el mismo gesto, pero sin tanto disimulo.

Nada más atravesar las puertas de la cafetería, el resto de las chicas la estaban esperando sentadas en una mesa, haciéndole gestos de que le habían guardado un sitio.

Ella se encaminó muy decidida y sonriente al encuentro de las "curiosas", dispuesta a dar su relato de los acontecimientos.

- Vamos, Bella… Cuéntanos. ¿Qué tal fue todo? – Le preguntó Lucy.

- Chicas… tranquilas. Dejar a Bella explicarse con calma… y que cuente lo que ella crea conveniente. No seáis chismosas – Las regaño Mary; ella siempre tan consecuente y cuidadosa.

Bella les relató la historia que le había brindado Carlisle; poniéndole sus palabras, sus gestos y sus énfasis. Hasta acabar riéndose del chico por no haber podido "cumplir" como un hombre.

- Bueno chicas… Si os soy sincera, creo que fue mejor que ocurriera así. – Comentó Bella, más seria. – No estoy preparada aun para acostarme con nadie. – Su mirada se tornó triste – Tenía demasiado alcohol en la sangre para penar con coherencia, y estoy segura de que al día siguiente me arrepentiría.

- Creo que todas nos desfasamos un poquito la otra noche – Comentó Lory algo ausente. – No debimos beber tanto.

Las chicas comenzaron a relatar sus peripecias del sábado de madrugada, apartando así la atención de Bella, la cual respiró más que agradecida. Su coartada había dado resultado, y al no tener nada interesante que contar, nadie le dio más vueltas.

Así pasó la semana. De forma sosegada. No hubo incidentes de consideración en el hospital, algún que otro accidente de circulación, ya que estos días la niebla se había hecho más aguosa de lo normal, dejando una capa de llovizna sobre la carretera.

Con los Cullen, aparte de Carlisle, solo se encontró con Jasper al cruzárselo por urgencias un par de veces, mediando un simple saludo educado.

A Alice y sobre todo a Edward, los evitaba como a la muerte. No quería encontrárselos por nada del mundo.

Por Edward, porque estaba enfadada por lo que había pasado la última vez que se vieron, pero sobre todo enfadada con ella misma por haberse dejado ir, llegando tan lejos.

Y con Alice, porque ella era la que en el fondo, más la conocía; sabía que con los demás podía disimular, pero ella le veía el plumero a la primera de cambio. Cosa aparte es que ella era su debilidad. Fuera humana, vampira o tuviese un tercer ojo, Alice, era su Alice.

El sábado, Bella acababa el turno y no tenía que volver al hospital hasta el lunes, por lo que

Mary, Lory y ella quedaron para ir hasta Port Ángeles después de salir de trabajar, para comer y de paso aprovechar a hacer algunas compras.

- ¿Así que otra salida de chicas? – Le preguntó Alice interceptándola a la salida del hospital. Bella se giró y se la quedó mirando alucinada.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú…? – No le dio tiempo a acabar la pregunta, ya que Alice se llevó su dedo índice a la frente. Acción que hizo a Bella abrir los ojos hasta salírsele de las órbitas. – ¿Me estás vigilando mentalmente? – La acuso.

- No… Las imágenes me vienen sin previo aviso… Y solo de acciones que ya estén decididas. – Le explicó. – Si la decisión cambia, la visión, también. – Lo único que "vigilo" – Apuntillo al aire – Es que no te pasa nada que yo pueda evitar.

A Bella estaba fascinándole la explicación de Alice, pero reaccionó rápidamente, poniendo cara petulante, y alzando una ceja, cortó a Alice.

- Vale, vale… No quiero saber más. No es necesario que me expliques nada. – Respiró – Y sí, te confirmo que sí hay salida de chicas. – Contestó de forma airada.

- Bueno, esta vez no veo problemas como el sábado pasado – Le contestó a la defensiva. – Pero las decisiones cambian… y la visión también. – Con las mismas se giró de malas maneras, dejando a Bella casi con la palabra en la boca.

Bella bufó pero guardándose el orgullo ofendido de que Alice se fuera de esas formas, sacudió su melena con arrogancia y optó por no darle más importancia al asunto.

La comida con las chicas fue tranquila y amena, cosa que a Bella le venía de fábula para salir de casa y distraerse, ya que esa semana había sido bastante agobiante.

Incluso se compró algún trapito, a modo de capricho, y realizó algunas compras de víveres.

Una vez en casa, Bella tenía la chimenea encendida y la cena lista y servida en la mesa.

Pero seguía tan enfadada y disgustada, tanto con Edward como con ella misma, que agarró la cena y la tiró a la basura.

Subió a ponerse el pijama y dejar las nuevas compras de armario en la habitación. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos bajó y para su sorpresa, la mesa estaba nuevamente puesta, con otra cena servida.

- ¡Nooo…! ¡Déjame vivir! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Desaparece de mí vida de una puta vez! – Le grito encolerizada a la nada.

Estaba enfadada, mucho. Notaba como la sangre le hervía en las venas y la ira la consumía por segundos. Pero también notó como las lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas sin control.

No se había ni dado cuenta de cuando había comenzado a llorar. Eso no tenía sentido.

_¿Por qué lloraba, si lo que estaba era tremendamente enfadada? _

Respuesta: Porque le dolía. Demasiado.

El resto del fin de semana lo pasó atrincherada en casa. Se había abastecido de una buena despensa de chuches, y había descargado varias películas de internet, por lo que no tenía que salir absolutamente para nada.

Lo único malo era que seguía sintiendo a Edward por casa, pero sin ningún tipo de rastro físico de su presencia. ¿Y lo peor? Que se había hartado de llorar, igual que los primeros días tras la separación.

A mediados de la semana siguiente, justo cuando estaba acabando de cambiarse para marcharse a casa, le mandaron un busca que le hizo palpitar el corazón en la boca:

Tenía que subir a la 5ª planta. Ahí estaban los despachos, y más concretamente, el de Edward.

Subió con el pulso disparado; incluso notó como las manos le sudaban. No estaba nerviosa… Estaba, lo siguiente a nerviosa. Histérica.

Llegó al mostrador de la conocida administrativa y antes de llegar a decir nada, le dio la tan esperada noticia:

- El doctor Cullen… El doctor Edward Cullen, la espera en su despacho – Le aclaró. Bella asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y una forzada sonrisa, ya que las palabras no le salían de la garganta.

Picó a la puerta, y antes de dar el segundo golpe con los nudillos, Edward le dio acceso.

Se aclaró la voz con una carraspera, y con la mano temblando, agarró el tirador y entró. Notando como la nuca se le humedecía de sudor ante el hecho de verse a solas con Edward.

- Hola, Bella… Pasa y siéntate, por favor – Ella seguía muda, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento frente a Edward. Él observó cada movimiento con deleite, y permaneció mirándola unos segundos más, una vez se hubo sentado.

Rodeó la mesa, haciendo a Bella ponerse tensa, pero él no llegó ni a acercársele; sino que saco agua de la maquina dispensadora que tenía en su despacho y le puso un vaso lleno encima de la mesa, frente a ella sin mediar ni una sola palabra.

- Gracias – Le dijo una vez se lo tomo todo, de un solo trago. Edward sonrió, tomó asiento y comenzó a hablar.

- Te he mandado el busca para comentarte que tu contrato acaba en poco más de dos semanas. – Bella abrió los ojos asombrada.

Ya había supuesto que él no hubiese usado su cargo para citarla a solas en su despacho con la excusa del busca, ya que sabía que rondaba por su casa todos los días. _Lo sentía_. Así que no necesitaba de absurdas artimañas para estar con ella a solas. Pero, no se imaginaba ni por lo más remoto que el tema a tratar fuese ese.

_¿Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que había roto con Edward? _– Pensó. _Realmente parecía que hubiesen pasado dos años._

- Observo que te pilla desprevenida – Comentó Edward sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- Bueno… un poco, la verdad. – Contestó en un susurro.

- Entonces, ¿de qué crees que quería hablarte? – Le preguntó expectante por su reacción. Bella lo miró fijamente unos segundos, y se inclinó de hombros. Él alzó las cejas y sonrió.

- Veamos… – Prosiguió él – Si recuerdas, cuando comenzaste en este puesto, la enfermera a la que sustituyes causó baja definitiva, por lo que el puesto quedó vacante. – Bella asintió. – Si lo quieres, es tuyo. – Le dijo de forma completamente profesional. Sin florituras ni "tonitos". – Te lo comento antes de hacer nada, porque no sé muy bien lo que quieres hacer. – Bella arrugó el ceño – Me refiero que a lo mejor quieres irte y optar a otra plaza, en otro hospital. – Bella se quedó pasmada. – Veo que te sorprende lo que te estoy comentando.

- Pues sí. – Contestó altanera. Edward se sorprendió ante el desaire de Bella, parpadeando seguido.

- ¿Te ha molestado algo? – Le preguntó con su interpretación de ingenuidad.

A Bella le ofendió la tranquilidad con la que Edward hablaba de la posibilidad de que ella se marchase.

El truco del desinterés a Edward le había salido a pedir de boca; Bella había caído en la trampa sin darse ni tan siquiera cuenta.

- No, para nada… ¿Qué se supone que debería haberme molestado? – Le contestó aguantando la respiración. Edward negó con la cabeza, siguiendo su aura de inocencia.

- No tienes que decidirlo ahora… Simplemente te he llamado para que lo vayas pensando. Con que me des una respuesta en… - No le dio tiempo a acabar la explicación.

- Me quedo. – Le contestó muy segura. – No necesito tiempo para nada, porque ya lo tengo pensando, así que puedes hacerme el nuevo contrato.- Edward no pudo evitarlo, y una radiante sonrisa asomó de sus labios – No malinterpretes los motivos, Edward – Lo miró de lado – Una oportunidad así, no se presenta todos los días. Soy una privilegiada; aunque ha habido cierta mano "Cullen" por el medio de esto, - alzó las cejas pícara – No voy a hacerme la digna rechazando una oportunidad así. Una plaza fija, de jefa, en el hospital donde vivo… Y además, con casa propia aquí. –Alzó las manos al cielo – ¡Sería de genero estúpido rechazar algo así! – Edward sonrió pillo.

Las razones de Bella, eran de peso; y nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría esa plaza, a tan solo unos meses de haber acabado la carrera. Pero Edward sabía que a Bella le faltaba un motivo. Y estaba casi seguro de apostar a que era el más importante:

_Ellos estaban allí._

- No te lo tomes a mal… - Bella suspiro y lo miró desconfiada – pero… ya tengo los papeles de tu nuevo contrato hechos desde hace unos días. – Le sonrió inocentemente. Ella arrugó el ceño, sin entender. – Suponía que te quedarías… Pero… - Edward se levantó de la silla y se sentó al borde la mesa, quedando más cerca de ella. – No sabía cómo hacerte venir a mi despacho sin que montaras en cólera. – Ella abrió los ojos como platos ante sus palabras.

- Edward… no me vengas con monsergas. – Le soltó – Podías haberme llevado los papeles a casa cualquier noche – Soltó el aire pesadamente y se dejó caer en la silla.

- Llámame quisquilloso, pero esto prefería tratarlo aquí, en mi despacho. – Ella rodó los ojos. Y él, en respuesta soltó una breve carcajada.

- Pues si los tienes listos, dámelos, los firmo y los entregas cuando veas oportuno. – Le contestó haciendo caso omiso al estado de ánimo de Edward. No iba a entrarle al juego de echarse a reír ella también. No quería ese "bueno rollo" entre ellos.

Edward se levantó y le entregó los documentos, que sin pararse a leerlos, Bella firmo rápidamente.

Quería salir de allí ya. Sin más esperas, sin más preámbulos. El simple hecho de que Edward se hubiese acercado, escuchar su risa, olerlo, la habían afectado más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

- Si está todo, me voy. Se ha hecho tarde, y encima la carretera no está demasiado bien hoy… - Comentó mientras se levantaba - Me sorprende no haber tenido más que un par de accidentes leves – Pestañeó sorprendida, hablando más para sí misma que para él.

Edward se tensó, se quedó durante unos segundos pensativo, y en un movimiento algo más rápido de lo normal, se acercó a Bella acorralándola contra la pared, poniéndole un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo.

- Ahhh… - Jadeó, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones, abrumada por su cercanía, y por ese arrebato tan masculino.

- No puedo dejarte marchar así… Tu simple presencia me vuelve loco – Él también jadeaba – Me desespera no poder tocarte, no poder ni siquiera acercarme a ti. – Le relato con el sufrimiento reflejado tanto en el rostro como en la voz. – ¿No entiendes que estoy completamente enamorado de ti? Tú lo eres todo para mí.

- Edward… - Suspiró en un jadeo.

Él acerco su rostro al suyo, con el único objetivo de conquistar sus labios, pero esta vez no iba a alargar el momento; no volvería a pasarle lo de la última vez en su casa. Ella no tendría opción a pensar y rechazarlo.

Y, efectivamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, estampó sus labios en los de ella, moviéndolos con una danza enloquecedoramente sensual y erótica.

Bella, ni tiempo a pensar y, realmente sin querer hacerlo, le siguió el beso. Se dejó llevar por la pasión y el deseo de tanto tiempo acumulados.

Ella alzó los brazos y enredó sus manos entre el pelo de la nuca de Edward, mientras este, a su vez, la envolvía en un abrazo sensual y protector; sus cuerpos, anhelantes el uno del otro, se pegaron al extremo de no distinguir donde acababa uno, y comenzaba otro. Rozándose, frotándose con frenesí.

Bella tiró del pelo de Edward, haciéndolo gemir, mientras él apretaba las nalgas de ella con sus manos, haciendo a Bella suspirarle en la boca.

Cuando a ella le llegó la necesidad de respirar, Edward no apartó sus labios de su cuerpo, comenzando a besar y chupar su cuello, acto que hacía a Bella perder el sentido.

La temperatura de la habitación fue adquiriendo tal intensidad, que apenas había diferencia entre la piel de uno y de otro.

- Edward… - Intentó hablar ella. – Para… - Pero él no iba a dejarla escapar, no ahora que ella se estaba entregando.

Hasta que Bella lo empujó, y él sintiendo la fuerza que ella ejercía con sus manos sobre su pecho, la soltó y se apartó solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- ¡Joder…! – Gruñó, recuperando el aliento – No puedes acorralarme así… Podría denunciarte por acoso. – Le espetó muy seria – En casa, todas las noches rondas a tus anchas, y ahora ¿en el trabajo? Esto no puede seguir así… ¡No puedo! ¿Qué parte de esa frase no entiendes? – Alzó la voz.

- ¿Me vas a decir que tu no lo deseabas? – Le preguntó molesto mirándola fijamente, con su innecesaria respiración entrecortada. Bella meneo la cabeza, confusa. La adrenalina aun le impedía razonar con coherencia. – O… ¿me vas a decir que te doy asco? – Le espetó él ya enfadado por la mudez de Bella.

- No… No es asco. Pero debes entender que me cuesta asimilar que alguien a quien no le late el corazón, este aquí de pie, mirándome y hablándome. – Le explicó – Para ti será lo más normal del mundo, pero para mí no. – Suspiró - No voy a negar la atracción entre nosotros… - Pestañeó e inhaló aire. – Pero esto no va a repetirse más. – Bella clavó sus ojos en Edward, mirándolo seria y con la convicción en su voz. – Se acabó Edward…

- Yo te quiero, Bella… ¿No puedes entender eso? ¿Tanto trabajo le cuesta a tu cerebro asimilar que estoy aquí y te quiero? – Gruñía él. – Que no asimilo un mundo sin ti.

- Pues vete asimilándolo. – Le espetó. – Imagino que antes o después, tendréis que iros. Por vuestra fachada… - él la miró perplejo ante su razonamiento – Entonces todos podremos rehacer nuestras vidas. A no ser que acabes obligándome a renunciar a mi puesto antes. – Sus palabras salían afiladas como cuchillas de entre sus labios.

Edward se quedó tan asombrado por la frialdad de Bella, que no era capaz a reaccionar, y Bella consciente de su estado, aprovecho para moverse dirección a la puerta.

Pero nada más que tocó la manilla, Edward despertó de su aletargamiento, sujetándola.

- ¡No…! No voy a dejar que esto se acabe sin pelear por ti. – Tiró de ella haciendo que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, pero los ojos de Bella destilaban rabia.

- Cuanto antes lo asumas, será mejor para todos. Y de paso, nos ahorraras más sufrimiento. Se acabó Edward… - Él negaba con la cabeza - ¡No te quiero! ¿Me oyes? – Gritó encolerizada. – Aléjate de mí… Se acabó… Lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros, terminó. – Edward la miraba sin poder creer las palabras de Bella.

Ella se soltó del agarre con un brusco meneo de su brazo, y salió disparada del despacho. Edward no movió ni un solo músculo. Estaba completamente anonadado.

Bella bajó como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras abajo. Los pulmones le ardían por la carrera contrarreloj que estaba marcándose, y gracias a la hora tardía que era, no se cruzó con nadie que detuviera su huida.

Miles de sentimientos rondaban su cabeza y hacían brincar su corazón; dañado de por vida, por las terribles y absurdas palabras que le acababa de escupir a Edward; ya que sabía que jamás, podría volver a amar a alguien, como lo amaba a él.

Agitada, sin respiración, con el corazón golpeándole las costillas y resbalándole las lágrimas por las mejillas, se montó en el coche. Con las manos temblorosas sacó las llaves y las introdujo en el contacto.

Unos minutos después de haber dejado su despacho, Edward seguía intentando recomponerse. La cabeza le daba vueltas rememorando las últimas palabras de Bella. Y como algo lejano, escuchaba el tono de llamada de su móvil, pero estaba completamente inerte, incapaz de realizar el más mínimo movimiento.

Imaginaba que sería Alice, que había visto su pelea y quería alentarlo diciéndole que ella mentía.

_Eso ya lo sabía él más que de sobra. _

Pero lo que más le dolía, era el darse cuenta de lo difícil que le estaba resultando a Bella comprender y aceptar su naturaleza. Y ahora estaba siendo consciente de lo mucho que su intolerancia, dificultaba un acercamiento, golpeándose mentalmente por no haber actuado de otro modo con ella.

El móvil no dejaba de sonar y sonar enloquecido. Edward fue despertando de su estado de "shock" y, por fin, contestó a la llamada. Como había supuesto, era Alice.

- ¡Edward… Por Dios! – Gritó Alice enloquecida. – Es Bella… Debes ir tras ella, debes correr… ¡Volar!

Después de unos 30 segundos a la escucha, Edward dejó caer el teléfono sobre la mesa y salió escopetado tras de Bella.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, Bella consiguió arrancar el coche y sin parar a serenarse ni un solo segundo, ya que tenía miedo a que Edward o Alice intentaran interceptarla, salió disparada. Mucho más rápido en lo normal para ella.

Dos minutos después, las puertas correderas del hospital se abrieron para dejar salir a un desencajado Edward, el cual después de localizar por donde se había ido Bella, volvió a echar a correr en su dirección.

Debía detenerla antes de que diera la primera curva de la carretera general de Forks. Tenía poco más de un minuto para llevar a cabo su misión. La premura era indispensable para salvar a su chica.

Corría. Corría como no recordaba haberlo hecho jamás. Nunca hasta ahora, había tenido un motivo tan importante como para correr de esas maneras tan poco humanas, sin el menor cuidado de que alguien pudiese verlo.

Corría. Seguía corriendo enloquecido. A lo lejos, divisó el coche de Bella, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Y el coche volvió a desaparecer de su campo visual, incorporándose a la carretera general.

_Bella había tomado la curva._

Antes de terminar el pensamiento, y que sus músculos reaccionaran, un terrible estruendo se oyó a tan solo unos metros… El accidente, al final, había sido inevitable.

Corrió desesperado al lado de Bella, la cual descansaba inconsciente encima del airbag...

Continuara...

**Oigo gritossssss? Ummm... Creo que sí**

**Jajajajaja**

**No me digais que no mola dejar el capi así?**

**Además, si alguna recuerda... Yo no dije que esta historia tuviese un final feliz...**

**O... quizás si... **

**Así que a Bella puede pasarle cualquier cosa...**

**En unos días, mas.**

**Besosssssssssssss!**


	56. Chapter 56 El accidente 2ª parte

CAPITULO 56. EL ACCIDENTE

_**2ª Parte**_

Corrió desesperado al lado de Bella, la cual descansaba inconsciente encima del airbag.

- ¡Bella! – Gritó. – ¡No, por favor! – Imploraba a la nada.

- Ummm – Gimió ella. - ¿Edward? – Preguntó mientras intentaba incorporarse. – La puerta… - imploró.

- Tranquila cariño… No te muevas. Puedes tener algo roto, o alguna lesión. Espera. – Le pidió intentando, sin mucho éxito, contener los nervios en su voz.

Agarro la puerta del piloto y la abrió sin esfuerzo, pese a que estaba bloqueada debido al impacto, dejando a Bella a su acceso, y acercándose a ella. La cual lo miró atónica.

- ¿Ves cómo ser vampiro tiene su lado bueno? – Le preguntó sonriendo más tranquilo. – No ha hecho falta llamar a los bomberos – Alzó las cejas, mostrando cara de inocencia fingida. Ella en respuesta, acabó sonriendo mientras meneaba la cabeza a modo de regaño.

Edward se acercó a ella con cuidado y le palpó el cuello y la nuca buscando posibles lesiones.

- Estoy cubierta de sangre… Edward… - Lamentó mientras lo miraba con ojos culpables y él seguía sin inmutarse en su escrutinio.

- Bella, ¿cuándo comprenderás que no hay nada en este mundo que pudiese separarme de ti? Y un poco de sangre, es el menor de los motivos, créeme. – Su sonrisa se volvió dulce, y su mirada irradiaba amor por doquier. – No capto ninguna lesión, pero por si acaso no muevas demasiado la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? – Bella asintió tímidamente.

- Edward – Lo llamó Carlisle – Déjame ver a nuestra herida – El nombrado se apartó y Bella se lo quedó mirando sorprendida. – Alice vio el accidente y vio como Edward no llegaba a tiempo, así que… Aquí estoy. – Le explico, mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

Carlisle también le palpó el cuello y arrimó su cabeza al cuerpo de Bella, la cual se quedó completamente inmóvil frunciendo el ceño, sin saber muy bien que es lo que hacía.

- Estoy escuchando tu corazón, y como suenan tus pulmones… Posibles lesiones internas. – Le informó. – No escucho nada raro. – Dijo alzándose tranquilo pero serio. No había pasado por alto la incomodidad de Bella mientras la auscultaba a "ojo". – La ambulancia está de camino, así que nosotros debemos irnos ya. Edward tú vuelve al hospital, nadie te ha visto salir. Y yo, llegaré en coche en unos minutos – En ese momento el sonido de un vehículo deteniéndose a escasos metros los hizo girar a todos. – Ahí está Alice, ella me llevara. – Sonrió paternal – Le dije que esperara, pero ya imaginaba que no iba a quedarse sin venir a verte. – Le dijo a Bella, la cual intentaba ocultar su emoción al verse tan protegida.

Alice salió del coche despavorida, corriendo a una velocidad muy poco humana hacía Bella.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó con la cara desencajada de preocupación. - ¡Oh, mi pobre niña! – Lamentaba.

- He estado mejor, la verdad – Le contestó con la cara contraída por el dolor. – Pero estoy viva… No hace falta ninguna "intervención" extra – Contestó rodando los ojos, casi hasta divertida.

- Veo que no has perdido el buen humor… - Bufó - Y la verdad, es que no es momento para chistes – Protestó Alice ante las caras sonrientes de Edward y Carlisle – Lo dicho… Pasas demasiado tiempo con Emmet. – Rodó los ojos.

- Pasaba… - Murmuro ella, de forma melancólica. El resto de los presentes oyó de sobra su susurro, pero nadie contestó nada.

Intentó moverse y puntos de dolor inaguantable comenzaron a golpearla, haciéndola quejarse aullando a gritos. Ahora que habían pasado unos minutos, y estaba algo más despejada, se movía y el dolor iba llegándole de modo agonizante.

- Tranquila… Tienes alguna costilla rota – Diagnostico Carlisle, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, dándole ligeros apretones.

- Y… ¿todo eso lo has diagnosticado solo con apoyar tu oído en mi pecho? – Le preguntó aguantando casi la respiración por el dolor. Carlisle asintió. - ¡Joder! – Exclamó contrayendo la cara – Podríamos ahorrarnos un montón de dinero e irradiación en escáneres. – Sonrió mordiéndose el labio, aguantando los gritos por el dolor.

- Debemos irnos… Siento llegar la ambulancia. – Informó Edward. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la cara con dulzura – Te veré en unos minutos en el hospital.

Todos desaparecieron fulminantes. Calcularon el tiempo justo para que Bella permaneciera el mínimo tiempo sola.

Los técnicos de la ambulancia bajaron y rápidamente se pusieron a atenderla en situ, mientras hablaban con ella, manteniéndola despierta.

Una vez comprobadas las primeras lesiones, le pusieron un collarín y con sumo cuidado la sacaron del coche y la colocaron en la camilla.

- Bella, tranquila. No parece que tengas nada grave. Todo está controlado, ¿de acuerdo? – La tranquilizó su compañero. Pero creo que vas a estar un tiempo como paciente. – Le informó, a modo jocoso. – Espero que tengas paciencia – Sonrió. – Por ahora, vamos a dormirla. Tiene, a simple vista, dos costillas y el fémur derecho fracturados, y eso duele; mucho. – Le informó el médico al ats.

Le inyectó en el suero un calmante y comenzó a prepararla para el traslado. Acomodaron a Bella en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia y justo cuando comenzaban a moverse, Bella ya dormitaba debido a los calmantes.

- Va a tener suerte, al ser la jefa de enfermeras y ser tan querida por todos, la dejaran recuperarse en el hospital – Comentó el enfermero al médico, ante el asentimiento de este último – Porque lo normal en estos casos, es un par de semanas ingresada y acabar la convalecencia en casa… Pero… Ahora está sola. ¿Quién se ocupará de ella? Aunque sigue siendo la niña mimada de Carlisle. – Sonrió.

- Antes tenía a los Cullen, pero ahora… ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos? Parecían una pareja perfecta, y de la noche a la mañana… ¡Zas! Bueno, Edward parece algo rarito, la verdad. No sé, me parece que son muy distintos.

- Si, la verdad que él parece de hielo. Tan serio, tan callado… Pero, ¿no has visto como la mira? Jamás había visto mirar a alguien con tal devoción… Ella parece ser la única capaz de derretirlo, jeje – Rieron pícaros entre ellos.

Bella oía a lo lejos la conversación hasta que los analgésicos hicieron su efecto pleno y la llevaron a los brazos de la inconsciencia.

Unas luces blancas y fuertes, la deslumbraron cuando intentó abrir los ojos, así que permaneció con ellos cerrados, pero los oídos le funcionaban; oía con lejanía, pero era lo suficientemente consciente para escuchar.

- ¿Doctor Cullen? – Oyó que preguntaban. – Pero… ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

- Déjame ver… - oyó la voz de Carlisle. – Edward, Bella ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico, pero parece estar bien. Alguna rotura, pero nada de gravedad.

- Tranquila, sé que estás despierta, pero no abras los ojos. Relájate. Ya estás en el hospital… Y yo estoy aquí contigo – Le habló Edward al oído. Notó como se le acercó, podía oler su perfume y sentir su cercanía. – Estarás bien, Bella. Todos te cuidaremos… Siento no haber llegado a tiempo. Lo siento muchísimo. – Lamentaba mientras le acariciaba la cara con sumo cuidado.

La inconsciencia volvió a llevársela, y dejó de escuchar. Para cuando volvió a despertar, ahora mucho más despejada, abrió los ojos despacio; con pesadez, mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible.

- Tranquila Bella, no te muevas cariño – La voz de Edward la reconfortó, mientras su mano, apoyada con cuidado sobre su pecho, no la dejaba incorporarse. – No puedes levantarte, tienes dos costillas fracturadas.

Bella fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, y fruncía el ceño al notar puntos de dolor por todo su cuerpo, ahogando gemidos por el sufrimiento.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – Le preguntó él preocupado, ante el asentimiento de ella. – Llamaré para que te inyecten más analgésicos. No tienes por qué sufrir molestia alguna.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Edward volvía con un vaso de agua y una pajita en sus manos, de la que le dio de beber; cosa que Bella agradeció y que la hizo espabilar un poco más.

- Tienes dos costillas y el fémur derecho fracturados. En la muñeca izquierda un esguince, una ceja rota y la cara amoratada debido al impacto del airg bag. – Le informó sobre su historial médico. – Tienes para más de dos semanas aquí. – La miró con prudencia, ya que sabía que a Bella no le haría ninguna gracia.

- Bueno… Imagino que serán más de dos semanas, porque en ese tiempo el fémur no curara lo suficiente para valerme sola. – Contestó frustrada. Recordando vagamente la conversación de sus compañeros en la ambulancia.

- Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante, ¿de acuerdo? – Edward no iba a decir ni una palabra más, lo sabía por la determinación en su cara. Pero sabía que él estaba guardándose algo.

La enfermera de planta entró, y después de conversar con Bella durante un rato, le administró los calmantes y se fue, dejando a la pareja sola.

- No hace falta que te quedes aquí, velándome – Le soltó a Edward – Las enfermeras me atenderán bien. Además, me pasaré el tiempo durmiendo, ya que los primeros días me tendrán sedada.

- Me gusta verte dormir, ya lo sabes – Le replicó. – Además, no encuentro tarea más importante que estar aquí a tu lado, y hacerte compañía en tus momentos de lucidez.

- No tienes obligación…

- Pero quiero. – La cortó - No hay más que decir. – Bella no quiso ni pudo contestar. Las drogas empezaban a hacerle efecto otra vez, haciéndola perder cualquier recodo de raciocinio.

Mientras, en la casa Cullen, todos, a excepción de Edward que no se movía del lado de Bella absolutamente para nada, hablaron los pasos a seguir una vez Bella consiguiera el alta hospitalaria. Ya que en casa, sola, no podría valerse por sí misma.

Sabían que ella protestaría, pero era lo que había. No iba a tener opción a discutir.

- Va a montar en cólera – Comentó Emmet con cara de circunstancia; ante el asentimiento del resto de la familia.

- Sí, pero si es un poco lista, que lo es – Comentó Rose – aceptará sin demasiadas trabas. En casa, sola, no podrá estar.

- Lo que debemos hacer es no agobiarla. Que se sienta lo más cómoda posible y que recuerde lo bien que se encontraba aquí. – Hablaba Esme – Debe volver a sentir esta casa como suya, como antes. – Miró hacía todos con advertencia.

En los pocos momentos de lucidez, Bella fue consciente, más o menos, de la compañía imperturbable de Edward y de haber sentido las voces de Carlisle, de Alice y de Jasper; pero estaba demasiado atontada como para abrir los ojos y poder llegar a decir ni una sola palabra.

Después de un tiempo que no sabía calcular, Bella abrió los ojos; con cuidado ya que cada vez que era ligeramente consciente, el dolor la abrasaba sin piedad. Pero esta vez parecía que era mucho más soportable.

- Buenos días, Bella durmiente – La saludó una dulce voz femenina. Abrió completamente los ojos, y se sorprendió al ver de quien procedía.

Rose.

- Hola… - La saludó algo tímida. Rose le sonrió.

- ¿No me esperabas a mí, verdad? – Su hermosa sonrisa se hizo más notoria. Bella negó con la cabeza, la cual estaba libre, ya sin collarín.

- Te lo han quitado ayer. Después de hacerte el scaner, vieron que no había lesión y solo te lo mantuvieron durante un par de días, por si acaso. – Le informó.

- ¿Un par de días? Pero… ¿Cuánto llevo aquí, dormida? – Preguntó aturdida.

- Pues llevas durmiendo seis días – Le volvió a sonreír. Bella abrió los ojos perpleja. – Te han tenido sedada por orden expresa de Carlisle. Lo normal es que la sedación durara dos, tres días a lo sumo, pero… - se acercó con aire misterioso a su cama – tienes un gran enchufe – Rió, dejando salir una carcajada. Bella puso morritos, pero al final acabó sonriendo también. – Edward ha estado aquí, día y noche – La miró alzando una ceja – y Alice casi tanto como él. Ellos se han ocupado de asearte, cambiarte el camisón, lavarte el pelo… No dejaban a nadie que te tocara, tenían a las enfermeras atemorizadas, jajaja – Bella escuchaba atenta a Rose – Emmet ha tenido que sacarlos de aquí a rastras, para que fueran a… alimentarse – Rose miró con cuidado a Bella mientras comentaba esto – Llevaban demasiados días sin cazar y aquí hay riesgos con la sangre. – Bella asintió en silencio. – Verás cuando lleguen y vean que se han perdido tu despertar… ¡Uf, cualquiera los aguantará protestar!

Rose hablaba, animada mientras Bella, aunque algo escueta, le iba contestando. Le agradaba tener a Rose allí, con ella. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, y por mucha rabia que le diese, debía reconocer que la echaba de menos. A ella y a todos.

Al cabo de un rato, picaron en la puerta y un precioso ramo de flores apareció. Detrás de este, Esme entró acercándose a Bella.

- Hola cariño… ¡Qué bien que ya estés despierta! – Le habló mientras se acercaba despacio a su cama. Rose se levantó y puso las flores en agua, acompañando el resto de ramos que adornaban la habitación. – Hemos estado preocupadísimos por ti. Aunque Carlisle nos tranquilizaba dándonos tú parte diario… Pero… Verte así, tan quieta, tan dormida… - Su rostro se descompuso en la más pura tristeza. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y con cautela, le cogió la mano, la cual comenzó a acariciar. – Nos llevamos un susto tremendo cuando Alice gritó al ver tu accidente… Eres tan valiosa para nosotros. Tan… tan… - Suspiro.

Bella miraba embelesada a Esme, mientras esta hablaba reconfortándola; su dulce y maternal voz, parecían ayudarla a encontrar paz y sosiego.

Esme, captando esa sensación en Bella, continuo hablándole incorporándose en la conversación de tanto en tanto Rose.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras Esme ayudaba a Bella a tomar su merienda, tocaron en la puerta y tras ella, aparecieron Jasper y Alice.

- ¡Holaaa! ¿Qué bien que estés despierta? – Exclamó emocionada. - ¡Qué ganas tenía de que salieras de ese estado catatónico! – Suspiró profundamente.

- Me alegro de verte, Bella. Tienes muchísimo mejor aspecto. – Le sonrió Jasper realmente emocionado.

- Gracias, me siento mucho mejor, la verdad. Lo que antes eran dolores agonizantes, ahora son dolores tolerables. – Sonrió con el cansancio reflejado en su rostro.

- Bella está cansada, - anunció Rose – Lleva tiempo ya sentada y no creo que sea conveniente que abuse.

- No, no lo es. – Apoyó Jasper. – Espera, te bajaré la cama para que estés en una postura más horizontal y tus costillas no se resientan.

Esme y Rose se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, y se fueron, ya que eran muchos en la habitación y Bella iba mostrando por momentos su fatiga.

De lo que Bella no se enteró, es que Alice avisó de que Edward y Emmet venían de camino, y que había que ir despejando la habitación.

Ya que la enfermera había puesto mala cara al ver tanta gente en la habitación, pero solo le retiró la bandeja a Bella y se fue mascullando algo.

- Cuando el Dr. Cullen venga, yo no quiero saber nada… - Y con las mismas se fue.

Edward y Emmet entraron en la habitación y los ojos de la pareja se encontraron. Fueron unos segundos, pero irradió un sentimiento puro, y la habitación quedó invadida de un silencio cómodo y romántico; haciendo al resto de presentes sentirse algo incómodos; como si molestasen.

- ¡Estás despierta! – Edward miró hacía Alice alzando una ceja, y hacía Emmet mostrando su enfado.

- Edward… No empieces a retahilar, tenías que alimentarte. – Se excusó antes de que su hermano comenzara a despotricar. – Siento que te perdieses el momento de despertar, pero, has estado en todos los demás… - Se acercó con una gran sonrisa hacía la convaleciente.

- Hola enana, me alegro de que estés de vuelta. – Le acarició una mano con cuidado, temiendo el rechazó, el cual no llegó. Bella estaba tranquila y agradeció el gesto.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Carlisle entró por ella poniendo mala cara de inmediato.

- ¿Y toda esta gente? – Preguntó – Ya os dije que no os quería a todos juntos aquí. Bella no está ni de lejos recuperada, necesita paz y descanso. Así que, ya sabéis... – Los miró con intención.

- Venga Alice, nosotros somos los que más tiempo llevamos aquí. – Alice mostró su desacuerdo poniendo unos tremendos pucheros.

- No pongas pucheros, Alice. Tú, junto con Edward no os habéis separado de su cama en toda la semana.

Emmet se quedó allí, al lado de la cama de Bella, mientras le hablaba de mil cosas; Bella aunque estaba cansada, le sonreía ante sus ocurrencias, mostrándole agradecimiento por su forma de entretenerla.

Hasta que ella, inconscientemente, hizo un gesto de dolor.

Estaba aguantando por él; ya que sabía que Carlisle lo echaría con viento fresco.

- Emmet… tu turno para irte. – El nombrado bufó. – Me da igual, Emmet. Voy a reconocerla y ver que tratamiento a seguir. Mañana podrás volver un ratito a verla.

- No te vayas a mover de aquí, ¿eh? – Le dijo a modo de chiste. Bella meneo la cabeza y le sonrió.

- No, tranquilo, de aquí no me iré – Y le sacó la lengua.

- Ahora que estamos más tranquilos… me toca ponerme en plan "doctor", como tú me dices – Carlisle la miró con cariño y comenzó a mirar los niveles del suero y los medicamentos que tenía inyectados.

Edward a su vez, mantenía una distancia prudencial, observando atentamente todo lo que Carlisle hacía. A su vez, Bella no le quitaba el ojo de encima a él, mirándolo a hurtadillas.

Carlisle cambió el tratamiento de Bella, decidiendo que no debía seguir inconsciente, ya que el nivel de dolor había disminuido considerablemente, por lo que con un analgésico más suave, valdría para paliar las molestias que aun sufriría durante unos días.

Tras administrarle el nuevo medicamento, Carlisle se despidió y al fin, Edward y Bella pudieron quedarse solos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Bella fue la que rompió el hielo:

- Gracias – Edward la miró extrañado – Por haber permanecido a mi lado todos estos días. Ya sé que fuiste tú el que estuviste atento a mis necesidades… Aunque bueno, creo que ha sido excesivo…

- No, no ha sido excesivo para nada. Necesitabas de alguien constantemente contigo. Ya que algunas veces de las que despertabas eras consiente, pero otras no. Y tu cuerpo seguía realizando sus funciones vitales. – Bella arrugó el ceño sin entender del todo - No iba a dejar que te pusieran pañales, que te tuviesen días sin lavar, o que sintieses el más mínimo dolor… Y yo en casa. – Rodó los ojos, mostrando una arrebatadora sonrisa – Te recuerdo que no duermo. – Bella sonrió en respuesta, resoplando de dolor, por el meneo al reírse. – Recuéstate y descansa. Estos analgésicos son mucho más suaves, así que no te dormirán en el acto como los otros.

Edward le bajó más la cama y le colocó las sábanas, arropándola.

Cuando estuvieron así de cerca, su propia corriente eléctrica de atracción se puso en funcionamiento de forma automática, dejándolos a ambos sin habla y completamente quietos.

Hasta que Edward notó un poco de incomodidad por parte de Bella, y después de rozarle levemente la cara con sus dedos, en una caricia cargada de ternura, pero también de sensualidad, se sentó en el sillón.

Bella se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos rezando por quedarse dormida pronto. Ahora que estaba consiente, el saber de la presencia de él allí, con ella, la ponía nerviosa.

Edward por su parte, se puso a leer. Intentando de ese modo darle privacidad a Bella.

- No puedo dormir – Refunfuñó ella al cabo de unos minutos. Edward sonrió.

- Tardaste en protestar, ¿eh? – Su sonrisa se hizo más notoria, ante el bufido de ella. – ¿Quieres que te lea? – Le propuso. Bella lo medito unos segundos, hasta aceptar la propuesta con una sonrisa de resignación.

Edward acercó el sillón hasta quedar rozando con la cama, y comenzó a leer en tono suave.

Su voz, aterciopelada, envolvió el ambiente cargándolo de una atmósfera apacible y acogedora. En menos de una hora de lectura, a Bella comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos.

Y así, pasaron la primera noche, la cual fue convertida en una rutina. Edward le leía todas las noches, hasta que su dulce enamorada caía rendida en el sopor del sueño.

A los cinco días, por fin, acabaron el libro. Y coincidiendo con ello, Carlisle llegó en la mañana del sexto día con una carta en la mano:

Su alta hospitalaria.

Edward entró tras su padre, intentando esconder una sonrisa. Bella los miró alzando una ceja, suspicaz.

- ¿Qué os traéis entre manos? – Les preguntó, a sabiendas de que fuese lo que fuere no le iba a gustar.

- Traigo tu alta. – Le comunicó Carlisle mostrándole la carta – Llevas tres días de más aquí, y ya no es necesario que sigas encerrada en el hospital. – Bella sonrió, pero pronto su gesto se convirtió en uno de agobio.

_¿Qué iba a hacer ella sola en casa?_ No podía moverse, no podía valerse sola…

Entonces entendió el gesto de Edward. Abrió los ojos y miró hacía ellos, arrugando la boca dispuesta a comenzar a oponerse.

- Chica lista – Murmuró Edward, lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

- No te va a servir de nada protestar. – Le indicó Carlisle – Podrías seguir aquí una semana más, tal vez diez días. O incluso hasta que te quitasen la escayola… Pero… ¿Realmente quieres estar aquí encerrada un mes? – Bella aguantó el aire en los pulmones, y malhumorada le contestó negando con la cabeza. – Bien, lo suponía. Porque aunque volvieras a casa sin escayola, ¿cómo te las arreglarías tú sola los primeros días? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – Bella continuaba con el ceño y la boca fruncidos. Sabía que ella perdía y ellos ganaban.

- Iré recogiendo las flores y demás – Se ofreció Edward.

- No… Yo recogeré e iré bajando hacía el coche. Ayúdala tú a vestirse, creo que se sentirá más cómoda. – Y con lo dicho, Carlisle salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

Ambos se quedaron durante unos minutos un tanto… avergonzados. Sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer. Incluso Edward, con su dominio de las situaciones, se encontraba un tanto perdido.

- Carlisle tiene razón… - Comenzó a hablar Bella – No podría valerme sola en casa y estar más tiempo en el hospital, aparte de abusar, sería monstruoso – Gesticulo divertida con la cara – Pero… Estaré lo justo y necesario; y… Edward… - lo llamó condescendiente – No quiero malos movimientos ni estratagemas, ¿entendido? – Usó un tono de advertencia, mientras el vampiro asentía haciéndose el desentendido.

Ni ella se creía lo que estaba preguntándole a Edward y él asentía sin entrar en polémicas.

Ambos sabían que antes o después, se ocasionarían encontronazos en la estancia de Bella en la casa Cullen.

- Bueno… - suspiró ella - ¿Me ayudas a vestirme, o vas a ponerte vergonzoso a estas alturas? – Bella quiso usar un tono divertido, para mitigar así su propia vergüenza. Sabía que el momento que estaba a punto de darse entre ellos, era más que intenso.

Edward se acercó a ella, y de forma más bien rápida, le quitó el camisón. Lo que él no contaba, es que Bella estaría solo con la braguita puesta.

Al verle los pechos libres, observando la desnudez de su cuerpo, no lo pudo evitar y se quedó mirando embobado, mostrando unos ojos libidinosos, resoplando inconscientemente.

Bella sintió un leve sentimiento de vergüenza el cual duró el breve tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta de cómo él la estaba mirando; más bien, devorando.

- Edward… - lo llamó en un susurro. Pero su inconsciente le jugó una mala pasada, haciéndola envolver su nombre en una sensualidad arrolladora.

Él clavó su mirada en sus ojos chocolates, con las pupilas dilatadas y oscurecidas. Hasta que ella no pudo aguantarle más la mirada y apartó la vista hacía el suelo.

Edward se acercó a ella, con suavidad; al sentirlo, se envaró y justo cuando iba a protestar, observó su sujetador descansando entre las manos de él.

- Gírate – Le pidió – Siento mi reacción, pero no esperaba que estuvieras tan escasa de ropa – Bella asintió, creyendo sus disculpas, mientras él, aguantaba la risa a sus espaldas.

Era verdad que no lo esperaba, y el verla así, lo hizo tensarse; pero no quería que ella se sintieses mal incluso antes de salir del hospital. No había puesto ninguna pega a irse con ellos a casa, pese a lo esperado. Pero fue inteligente dándose cuenta de que no sería capaz de valerse por sí sola.

Esta era su última oportunidad de reconquistar a Bella. Alice se lo había dicho, y también que la aprovechara bien, porque no habría otra ocasión así.

Capitulo 56. El accidente, 2ª parte Página 8


	57. Capítulo 57 En casa

CAPITULO 57. EN CASA

* * *

><p>Aunque ya tiene el alta hospitalaria, Bella sigue estando aún convaleciente y eso le sirve de excusa para permanecer en su habitación, atrincherada, sin ser molestada.<p>

Finge dolores y malestares varios, poniendo así a Esme de su parte; asegurándole que el resto de la familia no suba a hacerle excesivas visitas e increparla para que deje su "reposo".

Así los primeros días, goza de tranquilidad; sobre todo porque así, mantiene a Edward alejado.

Esme es la que le sube las comidas y Carlisle es el encargado en exclusiva de sus curas.

El resto de los chicos le hacen una breve visita al día, por turnos. Incluido Edward que sube por las noches y dirigiéndose las palabras justas, se sienta en el butacón al lado de su cama y le lee durante un rato.

Pero su excusa se ve tirada por tierra, porque por muy poco ruido que haga, no es consciente del alcance auditivo de los siete ocupantes de la casa; que después de cuatro días, la oyen trastear por la habitación.

- Bueno Bella… - Le comenta Carlisle al sexto día, cuando sube a hacerle su cura matinal, después del aseo al que la ayuda Esme. – Creo que es hora de que comiences a moverte más – Bella abre los ojos con horror. – Aunque aún lleves la escayola, debes moverte; si no el cuerpo se acabará agarrotando y la rehabilitación será mucho más dolorosa. - Le explica con calma. – Porque el ejercicio que haces aquí, es demasiado poco. – Ella pestañea, sin entender. Mientras Carlisle sonríe como un niño travieso. Alza la cabeza y la mira directo a los ojos – Bella, nena… Te sentimos andar por la habitación a la pata coja, por muy despacio que lo hagas – Bella abre los ojos pillada en su travesura, mientras a Carlisle se le escapa la risa – Te llevamos sintiendo desde hace un par de días, pero hemos querido darte un poco de espacio. – Su semblante ahora es plácido y dulce.

- Oh, vaya… - su pecho sube y baja, nervioso. Se siente avergonzada y en cierta forma abrumada.

- Esta tarde, cualquiera de nosotros podemos bajarte hasta el salón. Así pasaras un rato acompañada por los chicos. Ellos están deseando que te unas a ellos. – Sonríe paternal. – Y aunque notes cierto dolor, debes obligar al cuerpo a esforzarse. – belle asiente, mordiéndose los labios.

- Vale… bajare, pero solo un rato – Lo mira con severa advertencia.

Al minuto de dejarla Carlisle, un torbellino de pelo corto e hiperactivo, entra en la habitación haciendo a Bella esforzarse por no sonreír.

- ¡Vamos! No hagas esos mohines, que estoy viéndote la cara – La reprende – Ya he oído… rectifico, - rodó los ojos – hemos oído que ya tienes la libertad condicional para abandonar tu encarcelamiento – se mofa, mientras Bella resopla – ¿Te apetece que te baje un rato al jardín? La mañana está bonita, dentro de las posibilidades de Forks. – Se inclina de hombros, haciendo muecas con la boca.

- La verdad es que ahora mismo no me apetece mucho… - Comienza a excusarse, mientras a Alice se le va descomponiendo la cara en una de pena y desilusión - ¡Vamos Alice! No me pongas esa cara. Quiero leer un rato, ya lo tengo todo preparado; Esme me ayudó para acomodarme en el butacón. – Bella se muestra algo fría e indiferente, casi no mirando a Alice a la cara. – Tal vez más tarde. – Y con las mismas, coge su libro y comienza a abrirlo.

- Bueno… pediré refuerzos, - Alice intenta hacer esfuerzos por parecer indiferente a la frialdad de la chica – viendo que por mi misma ya no consigo convencerte.

- Ese mérito, lo perdiste tu solita – Le contesta con la voz afilada, sin levantar la vista del libro.

Alice se queda completamente trastocada ante el comentario. Sabe que Bella está dolida, pero no imaginaba que tanto, como para hablarse así.

- Esta bien… Te dejo sola. – Bella no contesta, sigue con la cara metida entre las hojas del libro.

Nada más abandonar la vampira la habitación, Bella deja caer el libro al suelo. Las manos le tiemblan y nota como dos lágrimas traicioneras le resbalan por las mejillas.

Siente en lo más hondo de su corazón hablarle así; pero el daño que le han hecho ella y su hermano, en particular; y la familia en general, ha sido demasiado.

Después de inhalar aire durante unos minutos, decide agacharse a por el libro. Mantener la mente ocupada es lo mejor en estos casos.

Pero cuando se inclina, ya rozando el libro con los dedos, hace un último estiramiento consiguiendo caerse del butacón armando un tremendo estruendo; a parte de llevarse un fuerte golpe en el costado donde tiene las costillas aun curándose.

- ¡Auuuu! – Gime espatarrada en el suelo.

En tres segundos tiene a Carlisle, Esme, Rose y a Alice en la habitación mirándola con horror por si se hubiese lesionado de forma grave. El resto está en sus respectivos trabajos.

-¡Bella! – Carlisle es el primero en acercarse. – Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le pregunta confuso mirando hacía el libro.

- Se me cayó, e intenté recogerlo… Creí, creí que llegaría, pero perdí el equilibrio y bueno… Este es el resultado – Le explica con gesto dolorido.

- ¿Por qué no nos has llamado? – Le pregunta Esme – Sabes que no estás sola en casa, que estamos para ayudarte. – Bella iba a interrumpirla, pero continuó sin darle opción a réplica – Para intentar ser autosuficiente, te podías haber ahorrado el esfuerzo que te supone estar aquí – Las duras palabras de la vampira dejan no solo a Bella atónita, sino al resto de los allí presentes – Sé que estás convaleciente, que lo has pasado mal y que estás muy enfadada y dolida con nosotros… Pero… ¿hasta cuándo nos vas a hacer pagar nuestro error? – La voz de Esme se pierde entre gimoteos. Le dedica una mirada apenada a Bella y sale de la habitación, completamente compungida.

En el cuarto, reina un silencio sepulcral. Nadie sabe qué decir, ya que las palabras que Esme le ha regalado a Bella han sido duras. Pero muy sinceras y siendo sinceros, lo que todos piensan pero que nadie se atreve a decir en voz alta.

Bella no es casi ni capaz a respirar; el esófago parece habérsele cerrado y no le entra ni el aire. Pero siente la congoja y la veracidad de las palabras de Esme.

Carlisle la recoge del suelo, atrapándola entre sus brazos y la deposita de nuevo en el butacón.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño en algún sitio? – Le pregunta.

- Solo un poco en las costillas… Pero nada grave. Gracias – murmuro aún acongojada.

- Bien… bueno… Si necesitas algo, por favor, no vayas de valiente y llámanos, ¿entendido? – Bella asiente mordiéndose el labio con los dientes y arrugando el ceño.

Alice y Rose ya se han marchado también del dormitorio, y Carlisle le echa una última mirada de lástima antes de salir.

En cuanto cruza la puerta, Bella intenta reprimir todo lo que puede las lágrimas, pero solo consigue aguantarlas durante apenas un minuto, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

Procura hacer el menor ruido posible, pero algún gemido sale descontrolado de sus labios.

Las palabras de Esme le han llegado muy adentro. Pero…

_¿Realmente será capaz de perdonarlos alguna vez?_

- Bueno… el día parece haber comenzado bien – comenta Rose, con su habitual estilo despreocupado – Esme gimoteando en el jardín y Bella llorando en su habitación. – Rueda los ojos, dándole la espalda a Carlisle y Alice, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. Las palabras de su madre, por mucho que rabie en admitirlo, también le han calado.

Jamás había visto a Esme hablar así; y menos a Bella, que era su niñita mimada.

Carlisle y Alice se quedan mirándose unos instantes para acabar yéndose cada uno por su lado.

Bella, por supuesto no ha bajado a nada en todo el día y nadie ha subido a hacerle visitas. Solo Esme y de una forma tremendamente distante, le ha subido las comidas oportunas.

- Esme… Háblame por favor – Le suplica.

- Estoy dolida, igual que tú. – Le replica, y sin mediar más palabras, se va.

Por la noche, Bella espera ansiosa la hora de la lectura de Edward. Ha estado sola todo el día y esta tremendamente aburrida; aparte de que es consciente de que la familia está sometiéndola a un castigo sin visitas, matándola de aburrimiento.

El tiempo pasa y Edward no sube, pero su orgullo le impide llamarlo. Y él, está haciéndola sufrir; se está haciendo de rogar.

Pero sus ansias de verla, de olerla, de pasar con ella ese brevísimo lapso de tiempo que ella le da, dejan de lado cualquier castigo y cualquier orgullo, así que una hora más tarde de lo habitual, Edward sube con el libro en la mano.

- Pensé que ya no subirías – El entusiasmo de ella es más que palpable.

- Bueno, me he retraso un poco… No creí que notarás la tardanza – Le contesta haciéndose el desentendido. Ella frunce la boca. – Habla Bella.

- Bueno… - resopla – Sabes que me gusta que subas a leerme… No te hagas ahora el tonto – Le gruñe. Él se queda mirándola, esperando a que continúe – ¡Y ya, Edward! Es un cumplido, y es más de lo que puedo darte – Su respiración se agita y sus mejillas se tiñen ligeramente.

- Esta bien; acepto tu cumplido. – Le sonríe de esa forma arrebatadora que deja a Bella sin aliento.

Cuando acaba de leer los dos capítulos de todas las noches, y procede a levantarse para irse, Bella lo detiene.

- Espera… ¿Tienes algo qué hacer ahora? – Edward se queda perplejo por sus palabras.

- No, la verdad es que no.

- Dormir, sé que no duermes, así que no te estoy robando horas de sueño – frunce la nariz, divertida - ¿Te importa quedarte un rato más? – Edward abre los ojos felizmente asombrado por su petición.

- Claro que no me importa, en absoluto. ¿Quieres que continúe leyendo? – Bella niega con la cabeza – Entonces… Dime lo que quieres, y lo tendrás – su comentario lleva implícito mucho más, y ambos lo saben.

Se mantienen en silencio durante unos instantes; Edward no aparta su vista de Bella y ella revolotea los ojos sin posarlos de forma fija en los de él. Le aguanta la mirada a propósito ya que sabe que ella es incapaz de resistirla.

- Cuéntame del hospital… ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Te preguntan por mí? ¿Hay nuevos casos de psiquiatría? ¿Qué has hecho hoy? – Bella va animándose, y se incorpora en la cama. Los ojos le brillan y sus mejillas vuelven a tener ese color rosado, vivo, tan suyo.

Edward, que se había levantado, vuelve sobre sus pasos para sentarse de nuevo en el sillón, pero ella, se arrastra en la cama, dejándole sitio. Lo mira intencionadamente, para luego mirar el hueco que ahora queda libre.

Él sonríe, agradecido por el efecto que el "castigo" ha tenido en ella.

Se sienta al borde de la cama, dejando un margen considerable de distancia entre ellos, y comienza a hablarle sobre el hospital, tal y como ella le ha pedido.

Pero el gesto distante de él, no ha pasado desapercibido en Bella la cual se queda sorprendida.

_¿Edward está cansándose de sus evasivas? ¿Prefiere mantener distancia con ella?_

Por un segundo, esas preguntas la atormentan, pero pronto recupera el tono y muestra desinterés ante el gesto esquivo del vampiro.

Y así, Edward se pasa más de dos horas hablándole. Al principio solo parlotea él, pero al cabo de un rato, más bien corto, Bella comienza a intervenir, convirtiendo su monólogo en algo parecido a una conversación.

Al cabo de ese tiempo, ella comienza a dormirse; hace tremendos esfuerzos para mantenerse despierta, pero el día ha sido largo e intenso y la madrugada, todo junto, hacen mella en ella; y al final, acaba sucumbiendo al sueño.

Sin darse cuenta, se ha ido arrimando a Edward, hasta quedar plácidamente dormida apoyada en su hombro. Acurrucada como un gatito.

- Mi dulce Bella – Susurra él, mirándola, acariciándole la cara con una ternura infinita. Sus ojos chispean mostrando su total enamoramiento por la chica que ahora duerme segura apoyada en él; como hasta hace un par de meses.

En el piso de abajo, seis vampiros respiran más tranquilos. Hoy ha sido un día duro para todos. Ya que aunque el castigo ha sido impartido por unanimidad y con alevosía, eso no quiere decir que no les haya dolido el llevarlo a cabo.

Pero necesitaban llevar al límite a Bella, intentar que reaccionará de alguna manera.

- Pues al final, después de tantas tácticas, la mejor de todas ha sido la indiferencia – Rose es la primera en decidirse a hablar.

- No quiero sonar arrogante… - Murmuró Alice alzando la cabeza – pero creo que ya os lo había avisado. – El salón se sumió en el silencio – Voy a interpretar esto, como que me dais la razón. – Los miró a todos, con una ligera sonrisita.

- Si, otra vez tenías razón – Concedió Carlisle con gesto preocupado.

- Esta vez, tú si has seguido mis indicaciones… Pero el resto… - Meneó la cabeza con fastidio – Bella necesitaba espacio y tiempo para asumir; y no se lo habéis dado.

- Pero… si le dábamos demasiado tiempo, podíamos perderla – Gimoteó Emmet.

- ¿Piensas que para mí no ha sido difícil no poder acercarme? – Lo fulminó con la mirada - ¿Lo crees en serio? – Volvió a preguntar, ahora con la voz más controlada.

- No… No lo creo… pero… Yo creía que sería más conveniente que ella viese lo mucho que la queríamos. Que la necesitamos, y que la echamos de menos. – Contestó compungido.

- No. Estás equivocado. – Lo corrigió. – De mano, estaba ofendida por el engaño… Su mejor amigo, su prometido, el padre de su hijo – Alzó las cejas, recordándoles ese "incidente" – La había tenido engañada, la había estado mintiendo por años. Nos conoce a nosotros, se abre, con lo difícil que es para ella hacer algo así… Entra en nuestra vida y nosotros en la de ella, y la guinda… Le abre su corazón a Edward. Sin condiciones, sin miedos; se abrió como creo que jamás había hecho con Jacob. Y de pronto, y de una manera grotesca, descubre ambos secretos. – Alice abre los ojos, perpleja de sus propias palabras. – Eso es algo que a cualquiera le costaría asumir.

Los allí presentes, todos los Cullen, a excepción de Edward, asienten enmudecidos.

- ¿Y no va a perdonarnos nunca? – Pregunta Emmet, ante las miradas ansiosas de los presentes.

- Ella ya nos ha perdonado, o casi, el engaño – Edward entra en la sala, ganándose la mirada de toda la familia, incluida la sonrisa triste y conmovida de Alice. – El problema, y no es cuestión de perdón, es que no es capaz de asumir lo que somos. – Sentencia tajante.

- Esa misma teoría, la llevo barajando yo desde hace tiempo – Apoya Carlisle. – Su forma de ir acercándose a nosotros en el hospital… Se veía que su enojo por la traición, comenzaba a mitigarse… Pero había algo más. Algo mucho más profundo en su manera de relacionarse, de mirarnos… Y otro detalle que me ha llamado la atención, es que no se ha vuelto a relacionar con Jacob, que yo sepa. Lo ha expulsado de su vida de un plumazo. – Puntualizó.

- Cualquier roce, cualquier acercamiento… Incluso yo, que la he visto nada en estas semanas, me di cuenta en seguida. – Detalló Rose, acercándose a su marido y acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

- No, Carlisle; puedo confirmarte que no se ha visto con él… Desde que paso lo del bosque, Bella no ha vuelto a desaparecer en mis visiones, y eso quiere decir que no se ha vuelto a ver con ninguno de los lobos. De vez en cuando aparece borrosa, pero eso es porque Jacob anda deambulando cerca de ella.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Rose sorprendida. Alice negó - ¿Ni siquiera le ha dejado que le diera una explicación? ¿Nada? – Abrió los ojos completamente pasmada.

- No… Nada. Y eso que él, le pidió cuentas respecto al bebé… Por no sé qué tradición lobuna, respecto al primogénito – alzo la mano, desentendiéndose del tema – Pero eso son otros asuntos.

- Pero… Entonces, ¿Qué debemos hacer? – Preguntó desconcertada Esme, la cual estaba bajo la protección de los brazos amorosos de Carlisle, que la tenían abrazada por los hombros.

- No lo sé – Sinceró Edward. – Realmente no lo sé. Estoy completamente perdido.

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo en un claro gesto de desesperación.

- Yo, en lo único que os puedo ayudar – Intervino Jasper, el cual había permanecido callado durante toda la conversación – es que capto sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, miedo, angustia y rabia. Ella está asustada por nuestra condición y enfadada por la misma causa.

- ¿Ella está enfadada porque seamos vampiros? – Preguntó Rose extrañada.

- Tiene toda la lógica, Rose – Contestó Carlisle – Piénsalo, si no fuésemos lo que somos, no habría ningún impedimento en que todo fuese como siempre. Nadia habría enturbiado la felicidad y paz que teníamos. – Su explicación quedó clarísima; no solo para Rose, sino para el resto.

- Pero… - Jasper volvió a intervenir. Todos miraron hacía él – También siento amor. Hacia nosotros. – Aclaró. – Hay momentos en que sus sentimientos cantan alto y claro – Sonrió por su explicación – Cuando está cerca de Edward, siento amor y rabia por partes iguales. Son sentimientos poderosos y por los cuales, debe hacer grandísimos esfuerzos para no dejar entrever ninguno de ellos.

- Bueno, la rabia, no la esconde tanto – Bromeo Edward, restándole un poco de importancia al tema.

- Y cuando Alice aparece… Es exactamente lo mismo. – Sonrió tiernamente hacía su esposa. – La única diferencia es que el sentimiento de amor tiene matices distintos, como podéis suponer. Pero ambos, son todo poderosos. Al igual que cuando Esme la que se le acerca, sus sentimientos de amor, son maternales… Con todos está enfadada, pero a todos nos quiere con adoración en nuestro papel: Pareja, hermanos, padres…

Y así, el salón, volvió a sumirse en un silencio. Pero esta vez, fue cómodo. Apacible y de meditación.

- El castigo que le hemos impuesto hoy, - Alice rompió el embrujo - ha servido para hacerle mella… Pero, no podemos tenerla castigada eternamente; además, en cuestión de un par de semanas, estará recuperada de sobra para volver a su casa. – Se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes.

La sala contuvo la respiración a expensas de que Alice dijese algo. Algo que los ayudara a encontrar el camino que los llevara hasta Bella; para que ella olvidara su repulsa hacía ellos.

- Solo puedo deciros – La vampira arrugo la boca en un mohín de preocupación – Es que algo está por pasar… Pero no puedo ver el qué. Es una sensación. Son fogonazos de visiones de un par de segundos, y ella aparece en todas… No sé cómo explicarlo. Jamás me había pasado algo así. – Jasper masajeo los hombros de su esposa, intentando reconfortarla.

- Imagino, y no es por ser egocéntrico, que tiene que ver conmigo – Murmuró Edward cabizbajo.

- Tú eres el protagonista de ese "algo" – Alzó la cabeza, con el rostro envuelto en una seriedad apabullante – Pero toda la familia se verá involucrada.

Un – Oh – general se hizo eco en el salón.

Todos se quedaron preocupados y meditabundos; intentando pensar e imaginar que podría pasar para verse involucrada toda la familia.

- Alguno de nosotros… - Emmet fue el primero en romper el hielo, y decir en voz alta, lo que todos estaban pensando – la… a Bella… - Se aclaró la voz, nervioso. No sabía cómo continuar con su alegato.

- Emmet quiere decir, - Edward se giró hacía su hermana – que si voy a morder a Bella. Sin su consentimiento, por supuesto. – Su voz era fría y afilada como el hielo.

Alice se acercó a Edward y le acarició el brazo. Su mirada estaba tensa y cristalina. Pero aun así, clavo sus ojos en los de él.

- No puedo asegurarlo… Porque no sé qué es lo que va a pasar. Pero… podría ser. – Edward apretó la mandíbula.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes esa sospecha? – No era una pregunta recriminatoria; más bien era de lástima por sí mismo.

- Había pensado en que pudiera ser el que su vida corriera peligro extremo y la transformásemos sin permiso explícito, esa fue la teoría que más me convenció, pero algo no me acababa de encajar. – Confesó – Pero… - Alice, al igual que Emmet, no sabía cómo continuar.

- ¿Pero…? - La instó Edward a seguir. – Continua Alice, por favor.

- El día en que Bella salió con sus amigas, y pasó aquel percance con aquel tipo, tuvisteis un episodio un tanto desagradable en la habitación, cuando ella despertó. Te enfadaste muchísimo con Bella. No recuerdo haberte visto así de encolerizado y alterado jamás. – Alice desvió su mirada, vagando semanas atrás – En cuanto ella se fue, tú fuiste detrás. – Edward abrió los ojos, descompuesto.

No había supuesto que su hermana hubiese avistado aquello, ya que nunca le refirió nada al respecto. Y realmente había olvidado aquel día. Aquel impulso. Y ahora se sentía avergonzado, solo por el hecho de haber pensado en tan siquiera la idea de cometer algo tan descabellado.

- Puedes decirlo en voz alta – Ellos estaban hablándose a su manera, pero Edward quiso que toda la familia fuese partícipe de aquel suceso.

- Edward se fue, repito, completamente enajenado a casa de Bella. – Todos los presentes arrugaron el ceño no queriendo suponer lo que iban a escuchar. – Su plan, originado por el disgusto, ya que Bella lo había rechazado de muy malas formas; casi despechándolo, era ir a su casa y seducirla de la forma más tramposa y miserable… Usando todos sus trucos vampíricos… Y sí eso no funcionaba, forzarla. Incluso morderla.

Y otra vez un - ¡Oh! – general sonó al unísono en la sala.

- Pero no lo hiciste… - Esme no pregunto; lo dio por hecho.

- No, Esme… Me quedé agazapado en un árbol observando como ella lloraba. – Edward agachó la cabeza completamente entristecido.

- Exacto, no lo hiciste porque los sentimientos por ella fueron más poderosos que tu ira, o tu despecho. – Aclaró, dedicándole una mirada amorosa a su hermano. – Pero aquel suceso, me hizo ver mi teoría inicial desde otra perspectiva, sobre todo cuando las visiones te ponían a ti, como principal causante de "eso que está por pasar". Entonces, empecé a pensar que pudiese ocurrir, que en un momento de debilidad de Bella, ella te dejara acercarte demasiado, y en el último momento te despachara, como aquel día… Y tú… perdieras los papeles por un momento y…

- La mordiera. – Concluyó ella la frase.

- Edward, hijo… - Carlisle se acercó y le tocó el hombro – Crees en serio, ¿qué serias capaz de hacer algo así? – Preguntó con cautela, mirando fijamente a su hijo.

- Me gustaría decirte que no… pero, esa mujer me supera, padre. – Le respondió sincero. – Ha sido la única persona que ha conseguido hacer a mi voluntad fallar en todos los sentidos.

- Con esa respuesta… - Esme se agarró del otro brazo de Edward – No creo que seas capaz de hacerle daño. – Le sonrió maternalmente, como solo Esme sabía hacerlo – La amas demasiado como para que tu voluntad flaquee hasta ese punto.

- No a propósito… Pero en un momento de debilidad, - comentó Jasper – Y Bella es experta en hacerte llegar a extremos, en jugar con tu voluntad, como tú mismo acabas de reconocer. – Edward miró hacía Jasper, temblando interiormente ante sus palabras.

Sabía, estaba completamente seguro, que intencionadamente no sería capaz de tocarle ni un solo pelo a Bella. Incluso su sangre, nunca había sido un problema entre ellos. Era suficientemente fuerte y bien entrenado para obviar sus instintos primitivos de vampiro ante la tentación.

Pero… como bien había dicho Jasper, Bella era una auténtica experta en sacarlo de quicio. Solo ella tenía el don de llevarlo al límite en todas las circunstancias.

Si en uno de esos límites, él… Perdiera tan solo por un segundo las formas… Un segundo que podía ser fatídico.

Al día siguiente, el castigo de Bella siguió tal y como estaba planeado. La llevarían un poco más al límite, al aburrimiento y exclusión extrema, a ver si así, conseguían que dejara su encierro voluntario y comenzaba a comunicarse con la familia.

Esa era la única forma de que Bella, comenzara a ir dejando de lado su repulsa.

Al día siguiente, Esme le subió las respectivas comidas del día a Bella. Su cara notaba aun una ligera tensión, pero se mostró algo más agradable que el día anterior; Aunque no mucho más.

- Buenos días – la saludó – Como te sentí despertar, te he subido ya el desayuno – Bella asintió algo cortada – Te lo dejo en la mesita, ¿verdad?

Sin mediar más palabras, Esme se disponía a abandonar la habitación, y justo en la puerta se giró, con una gran máscara en su pétreo rostro, mostrando una naturalidad apabullante.

- Supongo que hoy no necesitas ducharte… - Bella se la quedó mirando pasmada – Lo digo porque como no vas a salir de la habitación, el pijama está limpio y tú estás duchada… Si mañana te sientes sucia, cualquiera de nosotras te ayudará en tu aseo; a no ser que creas que puedes tú sola. – Le espetó.

Le dedicó una sonrisa tan adorable, que se veía a kilómetros la falsedad del gesto. Y con las mismas, salió de la habitación.

Nadie subió más hasta la hora de comer, que Esme, otra vez, volvió a subirle la comida y así recoger la bandeja del desayuno.

- Luego subiré a recoger la bandeja de la comida – Le anunció Esme. – Si por un casual, necesitas algo, Emmet está en casa a tu cuidado. Los demás están trabajando y Rose y yo nos vamos a Port Ángeles a hacer unos recados. – Bella asintió sin abrir la boca.

Por un lado, al quedarse Emmet solo, Bella tuvo la esperanza que él no fuera tan rígido como los demás, y subiera a pasar un rato durante la tarde con ella.

Él era único para entretenerte y hacer que las horas volaran. Pero… por su habitación no paso ni el aire.

La tarde pasaba, pasaba agónica, lenta, tediosa… El pulso de Bella, a media tarde estaba disparado. Por la rabia, por la indignación.

_Yo soy la que está enfadada. Yo soy la víctima de todo esto… Y me castigan a mí, porque no acepto su condición. ¡Esto es increíble! _

Pensaba enrabietada y completamente enfadada.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. La cama parecía que la absorbía a cada minuto que pasaba. Pensó varias veces en levantarse, pero tuvo miedo a caer. La distancia hasta la sillón parecía corta, pero después de más de dos semanas de reposo absoluto y con la pierna completamente escayolada, la mano aún convaleciente y las costillas doloridas, no le pareció buena idea.

Y la opción de llamar a Emmet, no lo sopeso en ningún momento; ya que una vez pasado el momento de furia incontenible, llegó a la determinación de que si él no subía, sabiendo de su carácter despreocupado, es que el enfado que tenían todos con ella, era de considerable cuantía.

Al final, la tarde pasó y la noche comenzó a hacerse notar, mostrando su oscuridad tras el ventanal de su dormitorio.

Entonces, comenzó a escuchar ruidos por la casa; voces. La familia iba llegando al hogar. Percibía los sonidos típicos de cualquier hogar, donde sus miembros llegan después de sus quehaceres diarios.

_Son una familia normal… ¡No! Error. Son mejores que cualquier familia. Eso lo sabía de primera mano. Eran excepcionales. Su familiaridad, su conexión, su amor incondicional los unos por los otros… Los humanos deberían aprender de ellos._

Mientras pensaba en ello, Esme apareció en la habitación.

-Hola – La saludo. Su saludo, esta vez, era mucho más natural. – Emmet me ha dicho que no lo has necesitado en toda la tarde. Bella apoyo su versión negando - ¿No has merendado?

¡La merienda! Había estado tan sumamente enfadada, que no se había dado cuenta ni de la merienda.

- ¿Emmet no ha subido a recogerte la bandeja de la comida? – Le preguntó la vampira extrañada. Ella volvió a negar. – Ummm… Pensé que subiría… Bueno… - Esme hizo un mohín con la boca, mostrando un leve disgusto ante su descubrimiento; el cual no pasó desapercibido para Bella. – En un momento te subo la cena. – Le anuncio, y acto seguido, salió por la puerta.

Durante el tiempo que tardó Esme en volver, no recibió la visita de nadie. Sabía que todos estaban en casa, los oía perfectamente hablar. Incluso Edward, que lo había sentido reírse de algo que Alice le había comentado, tampoco subió.

- Hola, buenas noches – Carlisle entró en la habitación, con la bandeja de la cena. – Aprovecho a subírtela yo y así de paso te hecho un ojo, ¿te parece? – Le preguntó sonriente. Bella asintió con un destello de entusiasmo.

Carlisle le miró la herida de la frente y palpó sus costillas y la mano.

- En pocos días te quitaré la escayola, y comenzaremos con la rehabilitación. La mano y las costillas están curadas. Es normal que aun sientas alguna molestia, ya que el golpe fue fuerte. – Le explicaba. _ Pero en un par de semanas estarás como nueva. Y creo que en una semana más, podrías estar lista, si quieres para comenzar a trabajar. El hueso se ha colocado perfectamente en su sitio, ahora hay que ver cómo responde al ejercicio.

- Carlisle – Lo llamó, el vampiro se giró para encararla. - ¿Cuánto va a durar este castigo? – Le susurro, con la cara envuelta en pena. El nombrado se sentó al borde de la cama.

- Hasta que tú quieras, Bella. – Le respondió serio, pero amoroso.

- Es difícil… Me es muy difícil – Suspiro, frunciendo el ceño mostrando el dolor que sus propias palabras le ocasionaban.

- Lo sé… Pero cuanto más pretendas alejarte de nosotros, más dificultoso te será… Inténtalo, y si no puedes, entonces… bueno, no hará falta que sigas atormentándote. – Le contestó con dolor.

Carlisle se levantó con pesadez de su cama, y después de regalarle una dulce caricia en la mejilla, la cual Bella aceptó de buen agrado, salió del dormitorio.

Al cabo de una hora, Edward subió, al fin a ver a Bella.

- Hola, ¿cómo va la convaleciente? – La saludó simpático. Bella rodó los ojos, chistosa. - ¿Seguimos con el libro? – Bella asintió con excesivo entusiasmo. Edward no se inmutó, pero vio de sobra el cambio en ella, mostrando tal emoción.

Después de una hora, Edward acabó el último capítulo de esa noche, cerrando el libro y depositándolo encima de la mesita de noche, levantándose con intención de irse.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incorporándose alarmada en la cama.

- ¿Te vas? – Las palabras escaparon de sus labios sin consentimiento. Pero no se retractó ni de ellas, ni del tono desesperado con las que las había pronunciado.

- Si… Lo siento. Hoy no puedo quedarme más tiempo. – La miró con disculpa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tú también me vas a castigar? – Le preguntó enfurruñada.

Edward se acercó a la cama y se inclinó un poco hacía ella; Bella dejó salir el aire, inconsciente, formando un leve jadeo ante su aproximación.

- Nena… Yo no puedo cumplirlo… Sigues sin entender que no puedo estar alejado por demasiado tiempo de ti. – Le confesó. Ella abrió la boca, pero no llegó a pronunciar ni una sola palabra. – Aunque estoy molesto, igual que ellos… - Alzó una ceja, alejándose y volviendo a su posición – Pero lo dicho… necesito verte, aunque sean unos instantes.

- Pero… te vas… - Le puso morritos. Él soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Tengo que irme, no porque quiera… Si no porque debo. Yo también me alimento, ¿sabes? – Ella abrió los ojos, mostrando así, como la comprensión llegaba a su cerebro.

_Claro… ellos también comen… O beben._

Edward volvió a acercarse a ella, dejando sus caras un poco más cerca que la anterior vez. Bella echó el cuerpo hacía atrás, pero levemente. Poco a poco, y sin ser consciente de ello, su cercanía ya no la inquietaba tanto como al principio.

Edward pasó por alto su retirada, quedándose donde estaba, reclinado hacía ella.

- ¿Ves el color de mis ojeras? Está más amoratado. Y mis ojos, están más oscuros – Bella se fijó, posando la mirada dónde él le había señalado; asintiendo – Cuanto más oscuros están, más sed tengo. -Bella frunció las arrugas de la frente y se mordió el labio. – Pregunta, Bella… - La instó en tono condescendiente.

- Y… - volvió a morderse el labio - ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes… sin…? – Suspiro, no sabiendo como concluir la frase.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo estar sin alimentarme? – Ella asintió.

- Estirándolo mucho… un mes. –Meneo la cabeza calculando.

- Y ahora, ¿cuánto llevas sin alimentarte?

- Desde que tuviste el accidente… Bueno, antes llevaba casi dos semanas sin ir a cazar… Y el día que despertaste, por no aguantar la insistencia de Alice, fui al bosque en una carrera y cacé lo primero que pillé. Y desde ese día, no he vuelto a alimentarme. – Le contestó tranquilamente. Bella absorbía toda la información, procesándola.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos; no incómodo. Ella estaba eso, procesando y él le daba espacio porque sabía que su cerebro necesitaba asimilar.

- ¿Algo más? – Le animo él a seguir.

- No… Bueno… - Volvió a morderse el labio - ¿Qué vas a cazar hoy? – Su pregunta lo pilló desprevenido, ya que no creía que ella se atreviese aún a preguntar algo así. Pero reaccionó rápido, y le sonrió mientras respondía.

- No lo sé, pero tengo en mente un oso. – Ella abrió los ojos perpleja – En la reserva de Woodard Bay ha habido un aumento de osos considerable esta primavera, así que Emmet, Jasper y yo, iremos hasta allí. – Sonrió igual que un niño que está a punto de hacer una travesura. – Les ayudaremos con su problema. – Bella, al final y por mucho que lo intentaba, no pudo contenerse, y acabó riéndose con él.

- Mañana seguiremos leyendo, ¿de acuerdo? – Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

Edward ya había llegado hasta el final de la cama, dispuesto a irse, pero no puedo contenerse, y más aún, viendo lo receptiva que estaba Bella hoy; así que se paró. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, y a una velocidad vampírica, se posicionó al lado de ella, apoyando una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo, reclinado encima de Bella, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Ella dio un bote de la impresión, dándole un manotazo a Edward en el hombro.

- ¡Me has asustado, tonto! – Pero aunque intentó mostrarse molesta, no lo consiguió; ya que unas arruguitas en los ojos, delataban su mal disimulada sonrisa.

- No iba a marcharse sin darte un beso – La miró fijamente a los ojos, con gran intensidad; casi intimidándola.

- Edward… - Su tono fue de advertencia, pero no se apartó. A lo que él le sonrió levemente de lado.

Después de unos segundos, mirándose el uno al otro, y que el pulso de Bella aumentase de ritmo, Edward se movió con lentitud y depositó un casto beso en su frente.

Justo cuando salía por la puerta, Bella lo hizo detenerse otra vez, con una forma de despedirse que lo pilló con la guardia baja.

- Espero que tengáis buena caza… Y que encontréis esos osos. – Edward pestañeó sorprendido. – Ya me contarás mañana qué tal, ¿ok? – Edward, que seguía aún perplejo, asintió. – Y… deséales suerte a Emmet y a Jasper también. – Pidió con una connotación de tristeza en la voz.

- Gracias… Es muy amable por tu parte. Y ellos, han oído perfectamente tus buenos deseos de caza.- Le mostró una gran sonrisa.

Y de pronto, un fuerte oído hizo girar a Bella hacía el ventanal, y a Edward rodar los ojos. Emmet y Jasper estaban encaramados a la barandilla de la terraza.

- Gracias Bella… Te dedicaremos nuestra caza, ¿de acuerdo? – Le gritaron ambos vampiros entre risas. – Vamos Edward, o entraremos a por ti.

- Ve antes de que tiren la casa a bajo… - Suspiró.

Entonces Edward quiso darle otra muestra de naturalidad a Bella. Después de guiñarle un ojo, salió por el ventanal, cayendo al vacío de la noche. Bella se irguió en la cama, atenta, hasta que escucho la risa y los murmullos de los tres chicos. De los tres, vampiros.

**Holaaaaa...**

**Mil perdones por la tardanza... De verdad que siento que tengáis que esperar tanto por cada capítulo. **

**Pero no siempre se tiene el tiempo deseado para los fic's, ¿verdad?**

**Bueno, en compensación, os doy un capi larguito. Para que estéis entretenidas un buen rato.**

**Quiero aprovechar para contestar a una pregunta que me hizo "Elii":**

**Edward no es estéril. Bella toma pastillas anticonceptivas. Lo comenté hace varios capítulos. Creo que cuando ellos se van a vivir juntos, más o menos. Solo que a lo mejor pasó desapercibido, ya que no hice gran mención sobre ello.**

**Bueno, queda claro, ¿ok?**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto. Un besazooooooooo**


	58. Capitulo 58 Recuperación

CAPITULO 58. RECUPERACIÓN

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas...<strong>

**Siento la tardanza, pero aquí estoy.**

**Y este capi, viene cargadito. **

**Reflexiones intensas, y muy importantes de Bella.**

**Y "recuperaciones" que van poco a poco haciéndose en su vida.**

**Mil gracias a todas las que me seguís... y tenéis la paciencia de esperar por las actus.**

**Y más gracias aun, por las que me dejais un coment. Que es la gasolina de todas las escritoras.**

**Espero que lo disfruteis... Mil besossssssss!**

_¡Hasta las narices! _

Así estaba después de una semana encerrada en aquella habitación. Cierto era, que no me faltaba absolutamente nada. Tenía todas las comodidades habidas y por haber:

Tv de plasma, DVD, home cinema, portátil, Tablet…

Pero me faltaba lo más importante:

Gente. La compañía que los aparatos electrónicos no dan.

Ya que los Cullen seguían manteniendo su castigo de visitas. Pero y aunque me fastidia bastante reconocerlo, gracias a ese castigo, me estaba dando cuenta de muchas cosas. Y la más importante era que los echaba de menos.

Pero…

_Siempre con el pero…_

Ellos no dejaban de ser vampiros, y en estos días de soledad, había tenido muchísimo tiempo para reflexionar. Y después de agotarme mentalmente, llegué a otra deducción:

Por mucho que yo pudiese pasar el hecho de que fuesen vampiros… Antes o después, más bien antes, yo tendría que convertirme como ellos. Ya que dentro de 10 años, a lo sumo 15, yo parecería la madre de Edward, más que su pareja.

Pero pese a que intenté no darle excesivas vueltas, ya que primero tendría que ponerme a mí misma a prueba respecto a aceptar su condición, la idea de llegar a ser una vampira no dejaba de tronarme la cabeza.

Además, estaba llena de dudas.

_¿Cómo se hacía? ¿Dolía? Si era por un mordisco… ¿Por qué al morder a una persona, esta se transforma? ¿Cuánto dura el tiempo de cambio?..._

En esos momentos de titubeos, me maldecía a mí misma por no haber querido escucharlos en su día. Pero algo me decía, el corazón concretamente, que ellos estarían encantados de explicarme y aclararme cualquier duda.

- Buenos días – Me saludó Esme, la cual había recuperado, casi, su sonrisa auténtica. – Te traigo el desayuno. – Anunció sacándome de mis reflexiones.

- Espera – la detuve – Coloca la bandeja en la mesa de te – la miré reflejando mi ilusión. Ella abrió los ojos asombrada.

- ¿Te vas a levantar? – Me preguntó aún sorprendida. Yo asentí con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

Depositó la bandeja donde le indiqué y se acercó a la cama. Yo retiré las mantas y ella se posicionó para ayudarme a levantar. Sin poder evitarlo, alcé una ceja al darme cuenta de que ella misma era la que iba a levantarme.

- Lo siento – Me disculpé - Entiende que se me haga raro que tú, teniendo una complexión tan frágil, puedas levantarme… - Mi mirada acompañaba a mis ojos suplicantes.

- Lo sé… Y cosas como estas no me molestan. Las entiendo. – Me contesto.

Dicho lo cual, me alzó de la cama en brazos. Yo no puede más que jadear por el meneo. Una vez en sus brazos, la miré y me eché a reír. Ella me acompañó en el acto.

- No se lo digas… - me miró con ojos juguetones – pero yo, tengo un poquito más de fuerza que Carlisle – Me sacó la lengua, divertida para seguir riéndonos.

Imagino que debido a mi buena conducta de levantarme de la cama, ella se quedó un ratito allí conmigo mientras desayunaba, acto que agradecí enormemente.

Me contó por alto los planes para hoy. Pero uno en concreto llamó mi atención.

- ¿Hoy me quitará la escayola? – Repetí como pregunta lo que ella acababa de decirme como afirmación.

- Sí, así es. Te llevará dentro de un rato al hospital y allí te la quitará y te hará una radiografía. – Puso cara de póquer y se mordió el labio – Podríamos hacerlo aquí mismo, pero… sería un poquito raro que aquí, en casa, tuviésemos material adecuado para ello. – Asentí conforme con su explicación.

Alice pasó a saludarme brevemente, recogiendo la bandeja de mi desayuno y ayudándome a ducharme, ya que llevaba dos días sin hacerlo.

A penas cruzamos unas pocas palabras; creo que ninguna, incluso siendo impensable en Alice, sabíamos exactamente qué decirnos.

- Te he sacado este conjunto – Me informó haciéndome mirar hacía el galán. - Es un chándal – Se inclinó de hombros. Por supuesto de las mejores marcas – Necesitas algo cómodo para que pase la escayola por la pernera.

- Está bien, Alice. Gracias – Sonrió, de forma tímida. Pero nuestras miradas a penas se sostuvieron un par de segundos.

Nos volvimos a sumergir en el silencio, algo incómodo. Y así llevábamos varios días. Ambas teníamos, realmente, mil cosas qué decirnos; pero ninguna acababa de decidirse a dar el paso.

Siguiendo con el estado de pocas palabras, me ayudó a vestirme y cuando estaba lista, se me quedó mirando, con duda en los ojos.

Sinceramente creí que iba a hablar... De algo, de cualquier cosa. Lo que fuese... Pero ese mutismo en Alice me estaba desgarrando.

-¿Te bajo yo... o prefieres que suba alguno de los chicos? - Preguntó en una mezcla entre seria y dudosa. Yo abrí los ojos desconcertada por su pregunta. - Lo digo por si te sientes rara de que te cargue yo - Me miró, expectante.

- Voy dándome cuenta de que en vuestra naturaleza, no existe gran diferencia de fuerza entre hombres y mujeres – Le contesté en tono neutro. Ella inclinó los hombros, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Así que... puedes bajarme tu, si quieres – Notaba mi mirada avergonzada. Sí, estaba avergonzada con Alice.

Con _mí _Alice.

Me agarró entre sus brazos, como si fuera sentada en una silla, y sin la más mínima dificultad, comenzó a andar, mientras yo, intentaba disimular mi asombro.

- Va a haber sorpresas – Murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que pudiese oírla. Pero en ese momento seguía alucinada por como Alice, siendo más bajita y delgada que yo, me cargaba con tantísima facilidad; así que no le di mayor importancia a su comentario.

Nada más recorrer unos pasos por el pasillo, pude distinguir voces procedentes de abajo, pero no las distinguía, ya que estaban mezcladas unas con otras. Miré hacía Alice, pero ella mostraba un rostro impasible e inexpresivo. Giramos y comenzamos a bajar el primer tramo de escaleras. Ahí ya comencé a distinguir con mayor claridad las voces procedentes del piso inferior.

La que más destacaba era la de Edward, que mostraba un tono ronco y enfadado; encolerizado se acercaría más. También distinguí la voz de Emmet, la de Rosalie y Esme; y en menor intervención, la de Carlisle.

Pero había una, que sobresalía por encima de la de ellos. Un tono de voz muy distinto; más grave y menos musical.

Esa voz...

Era Jacob.

Justo cuando la reconocí, dimos otro giro, para enfrentar el último tramo de escaleras, que nos daba visión del amplísimo hall de entrada.

Y como sabía no me había equivocado... Allí estaba _él_. Completamente encolerizado, encarado directamente con Edward, mientras el resto estaba dispuesto a sus lados.

En cuanto entramos en el descansillo de las escaleras, igual que ellos quedaron a nuestra vista; nosotras de igual manera, quedamos a la suya. Así que se hizo el silencio. Completo. Solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Jacob.

Y en ese momento, todas las miradas se giraron hacía arriba. Hacía nosotras... Rectifico: Hacía mí.

- Bella... - Me llamó él casi en un murmullo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le pregunté con indignación saliéndome de los ojos.

- Yo también me alegro de verte – Contestó socarrón, muy al estilo Jake.

- No he dicho tal cosa. - Le rectifiqué mordaz. - La prohibición de que te acercases a mí, también incluía esta casa. Aunque imaginé que no hacía falta comentarlo... Ya que no imaginé que tuvieses la cara de presentarte aquí... - Rodé los ojos – Aunque bueno... Tratándose de ti... - Volví a rodar los ojos, esta vez como más desdén.

- No te pongas ofensiva... - Contestó petulante – Quería saber cómo estabas – Me miró girando la cabeza con media sonrisa. - Aunque no quieras, sigues importándome. Mucho. - Recalcó, mirándome fijamente. Yo aparté la cara. - Puedes ponerte todo lo digna que quieras. Aquí estoy, y después de que el Dr. Cullen me ha comentado cómo estabas, quiero hablar contigo. Ya han pasado más de dos meses... Te he dado tiempo más que de sobra para que te des de cabezazos, te lamentes, llores, y te sientas de un millón de estados distintos. - Miré de reojo, y los Cullen miraban a Jacob con sorpresa por su forma de hablarme. - No me miréis así – Les dijo, meneando la mano en el aire – Vuestro problema es que la tenéis demasiado mimada... Yo la trato como requiere en cada caso. La conozco bien para saber que ahora es momento de dejar las niñerías y hablar en serio y con cierta rudeza. - Ante eso, la que abrió los ojos asombrada, fui yo misma.

- Tu... - Apreté los dientes de pura indignación – Tú y yo, no tenemos nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hablar... y perdona, pero no me conoces nada. Absolutamente nada. – Bufé.

- Bella, te conozco perfectamente… Y te repito que no te pongas digna. ¡Ya basta de niñerías! No podía revelarte mi secreto, y lo sabes. – Respiró, serenándose

- Puedes sentir todo lo que quieras… Me da exactamente lo mismo – Le contesté mordaz. – Y te repito, no tenemos nada de lo que hablar. – Él meneo la cabeza, negando.

- Bella… llevabas a mi hijo dentro… Habías engendrado a mi primogénito. – Me contestó emocionado por sus propias palabras yo me quedé helada, notando como un rubor se extendía por mis mejillas. Pero reaccioné rápido.

- Jacob… Una humana, no puede parir lobos… - Le contesté alzando una ceja, de lo más petulante – No soy un animal… soy una humana. Yo doy a luz bebés, "humanos" – recalqué con toda la malicia.

- Bellaaa… - Me llamó condescendiente y aguantando el tono. – No te imaginas la repercusión que tiene eso… Ese bebé era mí primogénito; estaba destinado a liderar algún día la manada.

Estaba en shock. No me creía lo que me estaba diciendo. Realmente mi cerebro no lo procesaba; se escapa de mi comprensión.

- Pero… ¿qué es lo que me estás contando? – Mi pulso y mi respiración se agitaron al instante. – No entiendo – Meneé la cabeza disgustada, con los ojos ya aguados. – Ni siquiera tengo pensado ser madre… fue un embarazo a traición – Contesté agobiada.

- Ese… "bebé" casi le cuesta la vida, chucho – Le escupió Edward, con el tono tenso y la mandíbula apretada.

- Tú cállate, chupasangres. – Le contestó. - Tú ni siquiera puedes concebir hijos. Estás muerto… Estas seco por dentro.

- Lamentablemente… - Murmuró, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyese. Su cara era de suma tristeza, pero sin poder evitarlo, mi mirada se fue directamente hacía Rose, la cual apretó los ojos, y Emmet le pasó un brazo por los hombros, reconfortándola.

Esa imagen, caló hondo en mí interior. Mucho más de lo que pudiese imaginar. Ver a la fuerte, presuntuosa y prepotente Rosalie, mostrar debilidad era algo incomprensible; y junto la mirada abatida de Edward, me hizo replantearme muchas cosas. Aunque en ese momento, tenía el cerebro a dos mil revoluciones, no pudiendo pensar detenidamente en nada concreto.

- ¡Basta Jacob! No puedes venir aquí, a su casa, e insultarlos. ¿Tú qué sabes de sus anhelos para soltar lo que acabas de decir? Ellos tienen sentimientos, ¿sabes? No tendrán la posibilidad de engendrar hijos, pero no porque a lo mejor nos los deseen. – Le contesté molesta – Pero no puedes llegar aquí y hacer esos comentarios odiosos y ofensivos, y menos, delante de mí - Toda la familia se me quedó mirando con una expresión de… ¿alivio? Estaban reconfortados porque había saltado a su defensa. Incluso yo estaba algo asombrada de mí misma.

- Esta bien… - Jacob inhaló profundamente, tranquilizándose – Mis disculpas, si alguien se ha dado por ofendido. – Murmuró entre dientes. – Pero no he venido a ofender a nadie, ni buscando peleas ni conflictos… Vengo a hablar contigo… - Su expresión volvió a cambiar, suavizándose. – Siento haberte mentido y ocultado cosas, pero ahora todas te van encajando, ¿verdad? – Yo abrí la boca, pero con las mismas, volví a cerrarla. Realmente no tenía nada que responderle; tenía razón, y odiaba dársela. Él me miró, sonriendo satisfecho. – Venga, baja… Debemos hablar. Ya te perdí una vez, y no voy a volver a consentir que se repita. – Su sonrisa y su mirada me heló el alma.

No porque hubiese amor romántico. Si no por el amor incondicional que transmitían.

Jake notó que me había ablandado y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacía mí; Alice también captó mi rendición y me bajó de sus brazos.

Jacob llegó a mi lado y sin mediar más palabras, me estrechó entre sus brazos, hundiéndome entre su pecho; transmitiéndome un sinfín de sentimientos.

Metió su cabeza en mi cuello, rozándome la cara a modo de caricia, y afianzó más el abrazo. Y yo, me rendí, pasando mis brazos por su espalda y apoyando la frente en su hombro.

- Te he echado de menos, nena – Me susurró.

- Yo también… Aunque sigo muy disgustada, Jacob.

- Lo sé… Y sabes como soy. Así que puedes imaginarte lo mal que lo pasé por tener que ocultártelo. Pero ahora ya lo sabes, ahora todo será mucho mejor. – Noté como sonreía ante su propia afirmación.

Alcé la mirada por encima de su hombro y mis ojos se encontraron directamente con los de Alice; la cual me miraba con ojos tristes. Muy tristes. Aunque había un trasfondo de alegría en ellos.

Me separé de Jacob, aunque él no dejó de sujetarme en ningún momento, ya que mi equilibrio, ya de por si escaso, ahora lo era más debido a la escayola.

- Ahora me tengo que ir… Carlisle me va a llevar al hospital para quitarme esto – Miré hacía mi pierna. – Si quieres… podemos vernos en otro momento. – Toda la sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Pero Jake omitió esa incomodidad y sonrió.

- ¡Claro… ¡ Mañana paso a buscarte y te llevo a comer por ahí, ¿te parece? – Me invitó. A lo que yo acepté gustosa.

Me alzó en cuello, y me bajo hasta la puerta de entrada, donde me posó en el suelo, junto a Carlisle.

Todos nos miraban tensos. Y sin falta de ser excesivamente sensitiva, noté un sentimiento de desilusión entre los Cullen; y sabía perfectamente a qué se debía.

Jacob se despidió hasta el día siguiente y se dispuso a irse, pero justo al acercarse a la puerta, tropezó con Edward más que intencionadamente; a lo que el vampiro reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡No te pases ni un pelo chucho! – le soltó con un tono ronco que erizaba los pelos.

- Si estás jodido porque tu chica no tolera tener como pareja a un no vivo, no es mi culpa, chupasangre – Le escupió con el mismo tono envenenado, con ese deje de chulería muy propio de Jake.

- Te dejamos entrar en nuestra casa, siendo más que hospitalarios contigo, mucho más de lo que mereces… ¿y todavía tienes la desfachatez de ser así de prepotente y desagradecido? Maldito chucho… - Volvió a contestar Edward.

No me hizo falta ser ningún ser mitológico para darme cuenta que una frase más y se enzarzarían en una pelea, así que intervine. No podía permitir que mi mejor amigo y el hombre (vampiro o no) que amo, se pelearan… Realmente no quería comprobar cómo sería una trifulca entre ellos.

- ¡Basta! – Les grité, haciéndolos retroceder a cada uno un paso. – No quiero peleas aquí… Y Esme, como señora de la casa, estoy segura de que menos aun. Así que mostrar modales. – Les ordené sin el más mínimo titubeo.

Me giré ayudada por Carlisle, hacía Jake.

- Mañana pasa a recogerme a las 12, y ahora puedes irte. No caldees más el ambiente.

Me giré en sentido contrario, hacía Edward.

- Ya está… todos tranquilos, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias por defenderme – le dediqué una leve sonrisa – pero tú eres mucho – rodé los ojos – mayor que él… Así que deberías guardar las formas. – Le reñí con tacto. – Bueno… - Me oriente para mirar a Carlisle – Creo que aquí, la cosa está controlada – Sonreí de forma traviesa – Podemos irnos a quitarme esta infernal cosa de mi pierna.

Al cabo de más de tres horas, regresamos a casa. A parte de saludar a muchos compañeros, que fue lo más nos hizo demorarnos, las pruebas, el quitar la escayola y toda la parafernalia, nos llevó bastante más tiempo del pensado, ya que un compañero se ofreció muy gentilmente a quitármela.

Si lo hubiese hecho Carlisle no habría llevado más de uno, o dos minutos a lo sumo.

En el coche, mantuvimos silencio para ir. Carlisle no es de los que te agobian o bombardean a preguntas. Él es prudente y espera el momento que más oportuno considera.

Y el viaje de regreso, fue el que escogió. Ya que iba más tranquila y animada.

- Me alegro de que hallas hecho las paces con Jacob. – Comenzó. Yo me giré, para míralo de frente, ya que sabía que eso era el comienzo de una conversación; la cual esperaba, la verdad.

- Bueno… Yo no he dicho que lo haya perdonado – Le contesté algo altanera. Él me miró alzando una ceja.

- Un abrazo como el que os distéis, no significa nada más que eso. Que una reconciliación. – Sonrió – Y me alegro. Ese chico te adora. Debió ser muy difícil para él, cuando se vio obligado a imprimarse de esa otra chica… - Yo fruncí el ceño, pensativa – Me hubiese gustado haber podido ser testigo de cómo te miraba antes de que todo comenzase. – Su cara mostraba meditación.

Ambos nos sumimos en un silencio agradable. El cual duró solo unos instantes.

- Me miraba muchísimo más intenso que lo que has visto hoy. – Contesté mirando hacia la carretera; concentrada en el pasado. – Hasta yo misma era consciente de cuanto amor me profesaba, y no solo por su forma de mirarme… Si no por todo. – Mi sonrisa era melancólica, aunque genuina. Debía reconocer que fueron muy buenos tiempos. De los mejores en mi vida.

Cuando volví de mi viaje al pasado, Carlisle estaba mirándome, con dudas en los ojos.

- Pero… - La fuerza de lo que iba a decir, me obligó a agachar la cabeza – La intensidad en la forma de mirarme de Edward, es muchísimo mayor. – Suspiré. – Y de la forma en la que yo lo miro a él… No le hace sombra, a como miraba a Jake. No tiene comparación alguna.

Carlisle abrió los ojos mostrando varios sentimientos. Sorpresa, era el que más destacaba.

- Pero… - frunció el ceño, dubitativo – Si te das cuenta de eso… ¿Por qué tu actitud esquiva?

- Claro que me doy cuenta… A excepción de los primeros días, que la expresión "estar enfadada" se quedaba muy, muy corta, nunca he dejado de tener claros mis sentimientos hacía él… Ni los suyos por mí. – Le expliqué muy tranquila – Lo que parece que no os acaba de entrar en la cabeza, es que el motivo de mi distanciamiento, es… y siento ser tan sincera, lo que sois. – Nos miramos fijamente unos segundos, ya que él seguía conduciendo – Soy una mujer de ciencias. Me es dificilísimo asimilar que estáis… Muertos; pero estáis vivos. – Rodé los ojos y meneé la cabeza – Es… Es imposible de asimilar.

- Pero… Estás aquí. – Contestó breve y directo, muy al estilo Carlisle.

- Sí… Estoy aquí porque os quiero. – Sonrió.

- Aunque adoro oírtelo decir… Realmente no hacía falta que lo dijeses en voz alta para que lo supiéramos. – Casi rió de su propio comentario. Yo hice un mohín, fingiendo enfado.

- Estoy intentándolo, Carlisle… Estoy en fase de recuperación.


	59. Chapter 59 Te deseo

CAPITULO 59. TE DESEO

* * *

><p><strong>¡Sorpresitaaaaa!<strong>

**Me puse a escribir... y me llegó la inspiración de golpe.**

**A parte, claro, que tuve tiempo libre extra.**

**Así que aquí os dejo otra actu. Asi vamos aligerando un poco la historia.**

**De aquí en adelante, creo, que va ir bastante más rápido...**

**Poco a poco nos acercamos al final.**

**Espero que os gusteeeeeeeee... Aunque sé, que os gustará... O por lo menos, ciertas partes ;-)**

Al día siguiente, llamé a Jacob por teléfono para posponer nuestra cita unos días, ya que al quitarme la escayola, volvió a dolerme bastante la pierna. Y esperando un poco, podría moverme por mí misma aunque fuera torpemente.

De mano desconfió un poco de mis motivos, pero al final se dio por vencido y aceptó la espera.

Durante la semana, estuve haciendo rehabilitación con Carlisle. Las primeras sesiones fueron duras… Mucho. Me dolía tremendamente la pierna, y durante los ejercicios, más de una vez se me escapó alguna que otra lágrima.

También aprovechamos a ejercitar un poco la muñeca, la cual estaba algo torpe debido al reposo.

- Vamos Bella… ¡Un último esfuerzo cielo! ¡Tú puedes! – Me animaba Carlisle, a lo que yo solía responder con gruñidos de distinto tipo.

Pasados los primeros días, los ejercicios fueron a mejor y el dolor comenzó a cesar; y mi ánimo se vio recompensado al ver como poco a poco volvía a recobrar fuerza y movilidad.

A su vez, Edward me ayudaba a coger habilidad con las muletas, ya que siendo de condición torpe, el andar sostenida por esos dos palos, me era harto complicado.

Lo que sí, es que pasábamos ratos muy divertidos; y día a día, íbamos acercándonos más el uno al otro. Volviendo a coger confianza entre nosotros.

Y lo que no era confianza, también; ya que nos tocábamos, nos agarrábamos, nos rozábamos… Y eso, después de casi tres meses de abstinencia sexual, pasaba factura. Ya que, una vez acabado el entrenamiento de las muletas, solía tener que ducharme con agua bastante fresquita para quitarme el sopor, o más vulgarmente llamado, calentón no sofocado.

- ¡No me puedo creer lo hábil que eres en tu trabajo, y lo torpe que llegas a ser fuera de él! – Exclamaba exagerando teatralmente Edward ante mis morros fingidos.

- No siempre soy tan torpe… ¿O ya te has olvidado de lo hábil que soy en otros aspectos? – Lo miré alzando una ceja, de forma pícara.

Fue un acto inconsciente; salió de mis labios sin pensarlo, y él se me quedó mirando atónito, para rápidamente acercarse a mí con aire cazador y una mirada ardiente.

Yo abrí la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido, así que volví a cerrarla, mirándolo con aire angelical, y retrocediendo a pasos torpes.

- Edward… ha sido sin querer… - Me disculpé, pero notaba la tensión sexual que emanaba de mi rostro – No quería provocarte… En serio. – Y mientras, seguía retrocediendo a pasos inseguros.

- No puedes decirme eso… y más, siendo de forma inconsciente, y pensar que no voy a reaccionar – Contestó mirándome con una fijeza que me derretía las entrañas.

Al final, y como se veía venir, acabe perdiendo el equilibrio y por no apoyarme con la pierna mala, me iba de bruces al suelo, pero Edward con sus habilidades me agarro nada más comenzar a caer. Pero yo me removí insegura y al final, acabamos en el suelo del salón tirados. Él fue lo suficientemente ágil para darme la vuelta en el aire y así, que yo quedara encima de él, para que no me dañara contra el suelo.

Aunque algo me decía que si hubiese querido, habría evitado esa caía. Pero le vino de perlas la excusa para que quedáramos en esa "postura" comprometida.

Nos miramos… En silencio, fijamente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no nos mirábamos así; profundizando el uno en el otro; perdiéndonos. Con las barreras completamente bajadas.

Entonces ocurrió lo que ambos llevábamos mucho tiempo deseando, sobre todo estos últimos días:

- Bella… Yo… No puedo más… Necesito be… - No llegó a acabar su petición.

Bajé la cabeza y apoyé mis labios en los de él. Necesitaba sentir sus labios junto a los míos. Ya no podía más. Todas las células de mi cuerpo lo deseaban. Y me deje ir… Apartando a un lado lo que él era; en ese momento no me importaba. Lo amaba… Si, con toda mi alma.

Durante unos segundos, dejamos nuestras bocas así, apoyadas la una en la otra. Hasta que Edward cambió el beso y comenzó a mover los labios, hasta que ambos abrimos el paso para que nuestras lenguas se encontrasen, y ellas, empezaran su propio beso.

Por necesidad de aire, tuve que separar mis labios de los de él, y nos miramos a los ojos. En ellos, había fuego, hambre… Deseo.

- Nena… - Edward, aunque realmente no lo necesitaba, respiraba errático. – Estamos solos en casa… Todos tardaran en volver… - Sus pupilas brillaban de lujuria.

- Te deseo… - Se lo dije claro, sin titubeos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

No hizo falta decir nada más. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos en mi habitación, y al segundo, llevábamos la mitad de la ropa puesta.

Besos, toques, caricias…

Todo nos resultaba poco. Era tal la necesidad del uno por el otro, que parecíamos dos hambrientos saboreando una exquisita comida.

Parecía que nada nos bastaba. Entonces nuestras últimas prendas, que ya sobraban, desparecieron quedando completamente desnudos.

En ese momento, las caricias subieron varios grados de temperatura e intensidad; tocándonos en partes que llevaban demasiado tiempo pidiendo clemencia por ser rescatadas del olvido.

- Quiero hacer una cosa… Una prueba… morbosa – Notaba mis ojos llameantes.

- Umm… Con esa forma de mirarme, pídeme lo que quieras. – Contestó Edward con ojos ardientes.

- Quiero ver como bebes mi sangre – Le pedí sin titubear. Edward se quedó paralizado, y sus ojos cambiaron a unos temerosos. Llenos de dudas. – Necesito vértelo hacer, mientras me haces el amor.

- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó aun con el temor instaurado en sus preciosos orbes.

- Ahora… Es el culmen del morbo. Por lo menos entre un vampiro y una humana.

- Bella… No sé si tú, estarás preparada para algo así… - Dudaba.

Me giré, y mientras él seguía sumergido en sus dudas, yo saqué un abre cartas del cajón de mi mesita. Justo cuando lo apoyé en la palma de mi mano, Edward me detuvo. Ahora ya no había temor, había auténtico miedo.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, transmitiéndole seguridad. Él soltó mi mano y me dejó hacer. Con cuidado, me hice un pequeño corte en la palma y mi sangre comenzó a brotar.

Juguetona, le pasé la mano por delante de la cara y la retiré, mirándolo retadora, observando como sus ojos se oscurecían.

- Quiero que la bebas, cuando me penetres. – Mis ojos no abandonaban los suyos. Realmente no sé de donde saqué el valor. - ¿Podrás? – Edward asintió.

Y así lo hizo. Me colocó en la cama y él se posicionó encima de mí. Con mucho cuidado, y poco a poco, dirigió su miembro a mi entrada y comenzó a introducirlo.

- ¡Dios nena! Estás empapada… - Exclamó perplejo, haciendo que la lujuria volviese a sus ojos.

- Vamos Edward… métemela. ¡Métemela ya! – Jadee. – No seas tan cuidadoso… necesito sentirte. Demuéstrame como es follar con un vampiro – Le exigí sobre excitada y completamente enajenada por las sensaciones.

Mis palabras cargadas de puro morbo parecieron activar a Edward, el cual dejó de lado tanto remilgo y me penetro de una estocada, haciéndome gritar de placer. Se quedó parado, dejándome disfrutar de la sensación de sentirme llena con su enorme pene dentro de mí.

Poco a poco comenzó a moverse, haciéndome tocar el cielo.

- Ya que has sido bueno… - Lo miré pícara – Te mereces un premio – Sonreí.

Moví mi mano ensangrentada y se la acerqué a la boca. Edward me miró, pidiéndome permiso, y yo asentí.

Él, sin sacar su esplendoroso miembro de mi interior, incluso moviéndose ligeramente, me agarró la mano y se la acercó a los labios.

Instantáneamente comencé a sentir unos dulces calambres en varias partes del cuerpo, que me hicieron percibir sensaciones que jamás antes, había sentido ni de lejos.

- ¡Eres exquisita… Me vuelves loco! – Farfulló con tono ronco sobre mi mano.

- Sigue, Edward… Más… Más… - Le pedía extasiada.

Edward incrementó la fuerza de sus movimientos, a la par que sentía como me chupaba la mano; como se alimentaba de mí.

No sabía que me daba más morbo; si el pensamiento del acto, o el propio acto en sí.

De pronto, chupó más fuerte y embistió con más ímpeto, regalándome tener el más intenso y bestial orgasmo de toda mi vida.

- ¡Dioss Edward… Siiii! – Grité enloquecida.

- ¡Oh, nena…! – Me acompañó él, emitiendo un gruñido gutural a la vez que se corría conmigo.

Nos quedamos quietos, acompasando nuestra respiración; hasta que Edward notó como mi pulso se relajaba y se movió, quedándose recostado sobre su hombro, a mi lado; mirándome. En sus ojos había cautela; incluso cierto miedo.

- ¿Bella? – Me llamó después de unos minutos en silencio. Yo no era capaz de responder.

Por un lado, porque aún no me había recobrado del devastador orgasmo que acababa de tener, y por otro, porque estaba comenzando a ser consciente de lo que había pasado. De cómo me había dejado ir, completamente enajenada.

- ¿Te arrepientes, verdad? – Aunque lo formuló como una pregunta, realmente no lo era. – Contéstame por favor… Tu silencio me está volviendo loco.

- No… No me arrepiento… Pero… - No sabía explicar lo que sentía.

Edward se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentado mirándome con un tremendo dolor en los ojos.

- Sabía que era mucho para ti. No debería haber aceptado a probarte… - Se llevó las manos al pelo; en un gesto inequívoco de nerviosismo en él. Le cogí de las manos, para que me mirara.

- No me arrepiento… Realmente – Noté como mis mejillas se coloreaban – Me ha parecido tremendamente sexy – Sonreí pícara – Pero… - pestañee varias veces, mostrando mi propio alucine – Ha sido, ¡guau!

- Si… pero… Porque sé que hay un pero – Contestó él, con el rostro tenso.

- Me siento un poco abrumada.

Me levanté tapándome con la sábana, la cual estaba manchada por mi sangre, y me fui al baño.

- No quiero que te lo tomes a mal… Pero… Necesito unos momentos a solas – Le pedí con la voz lo más inocente posible.

- Cuando salgas del baño, no estaré aquí. Tranquila. – Me respondió serio. Demasiado serio.

Durante unos días, lo estuve evitando; y la verdad es que no me fue difícil, porque él mismo no hacía por cruzarse demasiado conmigo. Estaba dándome espacio de asimilación.

Y para escaquearme de las clases con las muletas, las cuales ya iban siendo una excusa para estar juntos más tiempo, lo tuve sencillísimo; ya que cuando un par de días después de nuestro glorioso encuentro, vino a buscarme, le di una disculpa que lo dejó sin palabras.

- Preferiría posponer las clases unos días… - Edward iba a protestar, pero seguí – También me he disculpado con Carlisle, porque no soy capaz de moverme; tengo el cuerpo completamente dolorido. – Se quedó de piedra. Pestañeó varias veces, y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- Pero… Tú…

- Sí, estoy bien, tranquilo. Simplemente estoy algo adolorida. – Bajé la mirada avergonzada – A Carlisle le he dicho que perdí el equilibrio y que me di un golpe con la cama. Creo que lo ha creído – Rodé los ojos – O por lo menos no ha dicho nada al respecto.

Aunque lo usé como excusa, no era mentira. Tenía el cuerpo magullado, con varios moratones y las caderas me dolían casi más que cuando desperté del accidente.

Pero siendo sincera conmigo misma, tampoco me arrepentía del motivo de mis dolores actuales.

Al cabo de unos días, y ante la insistencia de Jacob, al fin quedamos para nuestra pospuesta cita a comer.

Vino a recogerme, y despacito, pude ir yo sola hasta el coche ante la mirada de orgullo de Carlisle, el cual había salido hasta la puerta porque decía, no se fiaba aún de mi equilibrio.

Fuimos en silencio más de la mitad del viaje. Ambos estábamos pensando como comenzar a hablar, sin alterar al otro; o qué tema sacar primero.

Casi llegando a Porta Ángeles, Jacob comenzó a hablar de trivialidades, haciéndome reír y despejando el ambiente, el cual se había cargado ligeramente en los últimos minutos.

Al yo no poder andar demasiado bien, y haciendo aún bastante frio, decidimos ir directamente al restaurante.

Una vez pedimos los platos, Jacob inició la conversación.

- Bella… - Solo por su forma de decir mi nombre, sabía que la plática, había comenzado. – Antes de nada, tengo… necesito explicarte un poco las cosas…

Me relató de forma muy amena, incluso podríamos decir que divertida, como su tribu se transforma en lobos por la cercanía de vampiros. Que es una medida de protección, para salvaguardar a la gente de la reserva. Y que por supuesto, no a todas las tribus de indios les pasaba lo mismo.

- Pero… dices que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no había transformaciones en tu tribu – Comenté, metida de lleno en el relato – Que se saltó la generación de tu padre… Entonces… hay algo que no me cuadra…

- Eran los primeros Cullen. Fue ahí cuando se firmó el tratado, con mi abuelo, y los abuelos de Quill, Embry y los demás. – Yo me quedé muda, así que él continuó. – Eran Carlisle, Edward y Rosalie. Sabíamos que había dos más. Otro macho y otra hembra…

- Emmet y Esme – aclaré yo ante su asentimiento.

- El tratado lo acordamos con Carlisle como patriarca del aquelarre y Edward su segundo.

Me siguió relatando que una vez se habían ido ya que después de unos años, ya comenzaban a llamar la atención, y que durante décadas no habían vuelto a saber de ellos. Hasta aquel verano. Cuando nosotros éramos novios.

De ahí su cambio conmigo… Porque realmente él había cambiado. Era el Jefe de su tribu.

- Estaba asustado por ti, Bella. – Aclaró – Sabía que los que hacían el papel de hijos, irían al instituto. A tu instituto. Estarías en demasiada cercanía a ellos.

- Si, pero ellos comenzaban en primero, y yo estaba en último curso. Sabes que en los institutos, no hay relación habiendo tantos cursos de distancia. Novatos y veteranos, no se juntas – Sonreí sacando la lengua, recordando aquellas estúpidas reglas y normas.

- Si… pero igualmente… Ellos atraen, Bella… O, ¿no lo sabes ahora de primera mano? – Preguntó alzándome una ceja, pícaro.

Nos demoramos bastante explicándome y aclarándome su cambio de carácter, el porqué de estar tan suspicaz e irritable. Y fue algo que comprendí rápido. Ya que aquello no era del todo normal, ya que Jake es de los que te dejan a tu aire… Sin agobiarte. Y por aquel entonces, era todo lo contrario.

Seguimos avanzando y llegamos a la parte de la "imprimación". Se lo había oído a Carlisle en el coche el día anterior, pero preferí no preguntarle al respecto, ya que hoy tenía mi sesión de "charla" con Jake y sabía que me lo explicaría; como así fue.

- Es algo que no se puede controlar. Y aunque daría mi vida por Nessy, porque la adoro por encima de todo… A ti te quería por elección propia, como un simple humano. Nunca dudes, que estaba realmente enamorado de ti. Quería un futuro juntos. Jamás te mentí sobre eso. – Asentí, notando como las mejillas se me coloreaban; él al ver mi rubor, sonrió dulcemente.

Seguimos hablando de la imprimación, de la "imprimación a 3" que según el Viejo Quill se había producido, y me relató la conversación que habían tenido cuando él se había imprimado; justo el día antes de subir yo a la reserva y enterarme; y eso, nos llevó al gran tema… Al bebé.

- No sé cómo no me lo contaste… - No había recriminación en su voz, solo disgusto. Tristeza.

- Jake… Ponte en mí lugar… Aparezco después de tres años, y al cabo de unas semanas, anuncio que estoy embarazada… - Abrí los ojos, exagerando el gesto – Ya no es que me destrozara la vida… qué también, pero ¿y la tuya? ¿Qué le hubieses dicho a Nessy? La destrozarías.

- Lo entiendo… Llevo todo este tiempo, desde que descubriste el secreto dándole vueltas. Y aunque he estado muy enfadado por ello… Te entiendo. Solo se lo he dicho al Viejo Quill, el cual ha alucinado, ¡jajaja! Ya que le parece muy difícil que estando imprimado de Nessy, fuese capaz a sentir un deseo sexual tan fuerte por ti, como para engañarla… - Jake rodó los ojos, perplejo.

- Y… bueno… ¿qué te dijo? – Le pregunté curiosa.

- Que se confirmaba lo que él había predicho años atrás. Que antes o después nuestros caminos, volverían a encontrarse ya que por alguna razón, nuestras vidas debían seguir ligadas.

- Ya… pero… ahora ya no hay bebé… Ya no tenemos ataduras. – Contesté metida de lleno en la historia.

- No… No hay bebé – noté cierto deje de tristeza en su afirmación, pero lo pasé por alto – pero no podemos estar el uno demasiado separado del otro… - Agaché la cabeza ante su afirmación – Porque aunque hayas estado enfadada… O aún lo estés… - Me miró pillo – Sé que me has echado de menos, como yo a ti. – Su mirada era tierna – Pero bueno, él le encuentra explicación a que mis sentimientos hacía ti no desaparecieron al imprimarme; tú eras mi elegida por voluntad propia, y Nessy fue la fuerza de la ley lobuna. Así que de ahí que fuera capaz a saltarme la imprimación – Noté como sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rubor – Lo que sigue sin explicarse, es cómo después de que lo que sería nuestra atadura y explicaría 100% nuestra unión, o sea… el bebé, sigamos manteniendo esta amistad más allá de lo que alguien imprimado podría.

- Ya… es verdad. – Miré a la nada, pensativa. – Bueno… a lo mejor es que todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, nos han llevado a querernos de una forma más firme. Más… intensa. Porque… - Mis mejillas volvieron a colorearse – Igual que te reconozco que desde que nuestros ojos se encontraron, el día que llegue, sentí como me ardía el cuerpo de deseo... Fue una sensación devastadora. – Abrí los ojos, asombrada por el recuerdo de aquella sensación – Necesitaba tu contacto tanto como el respirar… Un contacto, íntimo – Lo mire con intención para que me entendiera. – Pero ahora, todo ha cambiado. Te quiero, pero de una forma muy distinta.

- A mí, me pasó exactamente lo mismo. Según pose la mirada en ti… No sé cómo pude contenerme hasta el día siguiente… Aun lo pienso y no me explico cómo no te seduje en ese mismísimo instante. –Rió pícaro – De mano creí que era el anhelo de verte después de tanto tiempo… Y eso, ¡de verte! Porque… ¡guau! Te has convertido en un auténtico monumento – Me guiño un ojo, haciéndome sonrojar nuevamente. – Pero después de acostarnos, me di cuenta de que no era una simple atracción por una mujer hermosa… Porque pasadas unas horas, no me arrepentía, pero estaba relajado – Yo le alcé una ceja de forma traviesa - ¡Nooo! No solo por haber tenido un polvazo contigo, que también – me sacó la lengua – Si no, estaba en paz. Como si fuera algo pendiente que realizas al cabo de mucho tiempo y te quedas… Eso, tranquilo. – Me explicaba, mientras yo asentía.

Seguimos dándole vueltas al tema, inventándonos una y mil historias del porqué de nuestra "mística" conexión, a cual más disparatada, haciéndonos doblar, literalmente, de risa; igual que hacía años atrás, cuando nos pasábamos las horas muertas haciendo bromas, riéndonos y disfrutando de nuestra compañía, sin mayores problemas.

Ya anocheciendo, decidimos que era hora de volver. Estaba haciéndose tarde y yo estaba bastante cansada, ya que era la primera vez que salía desde hacía ya unas semanas.

De la que volvíamos, Jake saco un par de temas, "escabrosos", pero con mucha delicadeza. Aun tratándose, uno de ellos, de algo que a él, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

- Bella… - Otra vez ese tono de voz – Has pensado, aunque fuera solo una vez, ¿qué habría pasado si hubieses tenido el bebé? – Me preguntó sin mirarme. Estaba tenso y susceptible por mi respuesta.

- Sí. No creas que fue una decisión fácil… ¡Para nada! No fuiste un polvo de una noche que da en el blanco… Era muchísimo más complicado justamente por eso. Porque eras tú. No quería hundirte la vida… Ni tampoco la mía. Pero sobre todo, no quería hacerte daño. Sé cómo eres de responsable con tus actos, siempre lo has sido, desde niño… - Sonreí, orgullosa – Pero esto, eran palabras mayores. – Él asintió, con una sonrisa tristona. – Si no existiera Nessy… Seguramente te lo habría dicho y entre los dos, decidiéramos cuál iba a ser el futuro de esa "sorpresita" – Inconscientemente, bajé la mirada hacía mí vientre.

- ¿De cuánto estarías ahora? – Me preguntó en un susurro siguiendo de reojo la dirección de mí mirada.

- De casi 8 meses… - Callé de golpe, ya que había contestado demasiado rápido. Entonces él se giró y me clavo la mirada; cristalina y cargada de sentimientos, para posteriormente sonreír.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haber abortado? – Preguntó, esta vez sin mirándome.

- No lo sé… Sé que fue lo mejor. A corto y largo plazo… Pero a veces me entra cierta añoranza. Sobre todo cuando estamos así de bien, hablando y pasando un buen rato juntos… Pero, es un sentimiento pasajero, porque… - Callé.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Porque… Tú te iras con la mujer que realmente amas… Y yo… Y yo, amo a Edward. Vampiro, humano, vivo o muerto, no puedo borrar mis sentimientos por él. Lo siento.

Guardamos silencio durante un rato. Pero no había incomodidad. Al cabo de unos minutos, Jake rompió el silencio.

- Bella, quiero explicarte algo. Le tengo repulsa a Edward por ser lo que es. Entiende que yo estoy programado genéticamente para matar a los de su especie. – Yo agache la cabeza – Pero él, como persona, como hombre… Me parece un tío de lo mejor. Incluso, si por un segundo, emito que es un chupasangre, me parece perfecto para ti. – Su confesión me dejó atónita. – Pero es lo que es Bella… Y es un detalle a tener muy en cuenta. Mucho.

- Lo sé. – Murmuré.

- Para seguir con vuestra relación, tendrás que convertirte en lo mismo que es él. Y esa idea me horroriza. Que la chica que he amado de forma natural, mi primer gran amor, llegue a convertirse en una vampira… - Noté su escalofrío desde mi asiento. – Piénsalo bien, Bella… Por mucho que lo ames, y puedo llegar a entenderlo. No soy quien para criticar el amor, habiendo sido imprimado… Pero, si cambias por él, no habrá vuelta atrás. Es una decisión eterna, año tras año, década tras década…

Giré la cabeza hacía la ventanilla. Aunque Jake me estaba hablando con muchísimo tacto, y como realmente un amigo que te quiere, eso no evitaba que sus palabras dolieran y me hiciesen reflexionar.

Eso era algo en lo que llevaba pensando un par de días, y que me tenía tanto agotada como agobiada.

Y tal como decía Jacob, era una decisión totalmente irrevocable.

Eso me llevo a tomar una decisión:

_Tocaba charla con Carlisle._

Además, lo quería a él. A nadie más. Sería como una de nuestras tantas y tantas conversaciones de nuestra época de profesor – alumna.

Al llegar, Jacob, tan gentil como siempre, me ayudo a bajarme del coche, cargándome en sus brazos.

- No hace falta… - Me quejé; lo que no me sirvió de nada.

- ¡Vamos! No seas tan autosuficiente – Me recriminó sacándome la lengua.

_¡Qué diferentes eran él y Edward. Uno ardía y el otro helaba al tacto._

A dos pasos de llegar a la puerta, Edward salió a recibirnos.

- Hola… - Nos saludó educadamente. Pero su tensión era palpable.

- Hola Edward. – Jake se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza.

- Trae, dámela. – Me pasaron de unos brazos a otros, como si fuera un bebé. – Gracias

Jake pestañeó sorprendido por la actitud tan honrosa de su enemigo acérrimo; incluso he de reconocer que yo misma me sorprendí por lo cortés y políticamente correcto que estaba siendo.

Jacob y yo nos despedimos, quedando en vernos pronto. Edward espero, conmigo en brazos, hasta que mi amigo dio la vuelta con el coche y se alejó.

- Gracias Edward. Tu comportamiento dice mucho sobre ti… Y sobre… - Me callé, notando como un rubor crecía en mis mejillas. Aunque eso no era novedad en el día de hoy, ya que me había pasado medio día sonrojada.

- ¿Y sobre…? – Me mordí el labio; no estaba preparada para acabar la frase. – Sé perfectamente como acaba la frase, pero esperaré hasta que tú quieras o sientas, que debes concluirla. – Su mirada se tornó dulce y cariñosa. Yo asentí con un ligero meneo de la cabeza.

Subí a la habitación, para asearme un poco y ponerme el pijama. Aunque iba con unos leggins y un jersey suelto, el cuerpo me pedía más comodidad.

- Llamaré a alguna de las chicas para que te ayude. – Justo él salía de la puerta, Alice entraba, con cara expectante. Yo la miré alzando una ceja, haciéndome la desentendida.

- ¡Oh… vamos! ¿No me vas a contar nada? – Preguntó poniendo pucheros. Esa ya iba siendo mi Alice.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – Le pregunté con tono cariñoso. Ella abrió los ojos ilusionados. – Todo. Os habéis pasado un montón de horas fuera, habéis tenido tiempo de arreglar los problemas políticos de la OTAN. ¡Jajajaja!

Mientras me ayudaba lavarme un poco y ponerme el pijama, le relaté resumiendo, lo que habíamos hablado. Omitiendo la conversación, o más bien, el consejo que me dio de vuelta a casa.

- Bueno… entonces, deduzco que os habéis amigado – Afirmó, con tono cauteloso. Yo asentí, con una gran sonrisa.

- Estoy en fase de recuperación – Sonreí por mi propia broma. Ella abrió los ojos, mostrando una gran ilusión ante mis palabras. – Solo que hay heridas que tardan más en cicatrizar. – Ella captó la indirecta al vuelo, por supuesto.

- Claro… - Y otra vez esa mirada de decepción, de tristeza. Igual a la que puso el día anterior cuando Jake y yo nos abrazamos. – Bueno… te dejo para que te acuestes… Edward no tardará en subir a leerte… - La corte.

- Voy a cenar a bajo. - Ella se giró hacía mí en el acto. - ¿En serio? – Asentí. – Te puedo bajar yo misma… como ayer. – Le mostré una gran y sincera sonrisa mientras volvía a asentir.

- Bella… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Solo por su tono de voz, y como me miró, deduje que sabía lo de Edward. – Tu y Edward… - Preferí acabar yo la frase.

- Sí, nos hemos acostado… Y aún estoy asimilándolo. Sé que fui yo quien le pedí que se dejara ir… Que me probara… Pero, ha sido mucho de golpe… Y ahora me siento cohibida en su presencia.

- ¡Jajaja! – Rió ella.

- ¡Oh, vamos Alice! – La regañé. Pero a mí también se me escapaba la sonrisa.

- Esme ya está esperándote abajo… Pero ya hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? – Asentí, agradecida por que no me bombardeara a preguntas.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, Esme ya me tenía la mesa preparada y la cena estaba casi lista.

- ¡Vaya! En esta casa no existen paredes, ¿eh? – Reí.

- No cielo… No muchas – Me miró con cierta culpa.

- No, no pongas esa cara… Era una broma – Me disculpé.

- Lo sé, tranquila. Lo que siento, es que te incomode… Y no me malinterpretes, es normal. Uno tarda en adaptarse de que hay seis personas a tu alrededor que pueden escucharte desde varios metros a la redonda… Incluso que pueden oír tus pensamientos – En esto último, alzó un poco la voz.

- Te he escuchado, mamá – Le contestó Edward desde el salón con tono jocoso. A lo que ella sonrió maternalmente.

Con Esme fue más de lo mismo; un breve resumen de mi día con Jake. Y la misma reacción que Alice. Estaba feliz por mí, pero notaba ese trasfondo de tristeza, de envidia sana.

Rose que se había sumado a la reunión, también puso el mismo gesto.

- No hace falta que me evites la cara, Esme… Ni tu tampoco Rose. – Les dije. – Entiendo que en cierta forma, os moleste que con Jacob me muestre más comprensiva con su secreto que con el vuestro… Pero, aunque lo de él es tremendo… Lo vuestro es indescriptible. – Abrí los ojos exagerando el gesto. Ninguna contestó nada, así que seguí. – No quiero que nadie se dé por ofendido, ¿de acuerdo? – Las miré una por una a las tres – Pero entender que él, aunque se transforme en lobo, no deja de ser humano… Quiero decir, que sigue vivo. Por sus venas corre sangre, su corazón late, puede morir… Pero morir de verdad. – Puntualicé.

- Y puede engendrar hijos – Apuntilló Rose, con tono bastante mordaz, agachando la cabeza de inmediato.

Ante sus palabras, el silencio de la cocina se hizo espeso; tanto, que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Y yo, no sabía realmente qué contestarle. Podría haberme puesto soberbia y contestarle algo tan ofensivo como su comentario, pero preferí seguir por el camino del buen dialogo.

- Sí, Rose… Puede engendrar hijos… Eso solo es un añadido para definir que Jacob es humano. Ese detalle, no ha tenido nada que ver con el hecho de que a él lo allá aceptado y con vosotros siga manteniendo las distancias.- Suspiré – Diciendo eso, solo te haces daño a ti misma. – Puso un mohín de fastidio – Créeme cuando te digo que eso no ha tenido nada que ver.

- ¿Me vas a decir que el hecho de que Edward no pueda darte hijos, no es un obstáculo entre vosotros? – Pestañee sorprendida por su pregunta – Porque si no, realmente no entiendo qué es lo que pasa… Para nosotros las cosas, las emociones, los gestos, son mucho más evidentes que para ti, Bella. Nuestros sentidos nos dotan de percepciones que por mucho que te explique, no te acercarías a entender. – Yo seguía enmudecida. – Y se puede ver a kilómetros tus sentimientos hacía mi hermano… En cuanto él entra en la misma habitación, se te iluminan los ojos, aunque tú no te des cuenta…

- Rose… ¡Basta! – La mando callar Esme, autoritaria. – Bella estaba hablándonos de forma muy cordial. De manera muy educada y adulta, nos ha pedido tiempo para intentar asimilarlo, y está haciendo grandes esfuerzos. No la agobies. – Rose refunfuño algo inteligible para mis oídos, me miró con cierta disculpa y salió de la cocina.

- Lo siento… - Me disculpé – No quería ofenderla… Yo… - De pronto me sentí hundida.

Extremadamente cansada y así lo comuniqué.

- Imagino que hoy ha sido un día largo, agotador y mentalmente estresante. Deberías subir e intentar descansar algo. – Me animó Esme.

Cuando se disponía a cargarme, Alice intervino.

- Habéis tocado el tema del bebé, ¿verdad? – No era una pregunta, lo cual me dejo estática en mi sitio, y a Esme también.

- Sí, así es. – Agache la mirada.

- Y eso… ¿te supone realmente un impedimento tal y como ha dicho Rose? – Edward entró en la cocina sin que me diese cuenta, mirándome fijamente.

Alcé la cara, desencajada. Y volví a sentirme cohibida con su presencia. Pestañeando seguido y evitándole la mirada.

- Aunque yo no pueda darte hijos… Siendo tú humana, podríamos tenerlos haciéndote una inseminación. Engendrarías nuestro hijo, lo parirías… Seríamos papás. – relataba ilusionado.

- Tú… ¿admitirías eso? ¿Que no fuera hijo tuyo biológico? – Le pregunté sintiendo la emoción instaurarse en mí pecho. No tardó ni un micro segundo en contestar.

- Claro que sí. Tú lo llevarías en tu interior y lo criaríamos juntos. Sería nuestro niño… O niña – Sonrió tierno - ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no aceptaría eso? ¿Entonces las parejas que se inseminan porque no pueden tener hijos? – En eso llevaba razón.

Me quedé pensándolo un momento. Realmente eso sería una solución. Porque aunque ahora mismo no quisiera tener hijos… Pasados los años… Estoy segura de que sí que añoraría el no poder tenerlos, si llegara a convertirme.

- Pero… Entonces… habiendo la solución de la inseminación… ¿Por qué Rose no lo hace? – Pregunté extrañada.

- Las mujeres vampiras no podemos engendrar hijos. No podemos reproducirnos – Contestó la propia Rose. - Estamos… secas por dentro. – La miré perpleja. – No tenemos óvulos que puedan fecundarse y nuestro útero no hace los cambios pertinentes para albergar un bebé. Carlisle lo estudio, hizo mil pruebas, lo intentó hasta el infinito para darme un hijo pero… Es imposible. – Contestó ella con una más que visible emoción.

Metida en mis pensamientos, Carlisle entró en la cocina y me miró. Fijamente; con una liviana sonrisa en los labios. Me conocía. Parecía como si él, sí pudiese escuchar mis pensamientos.

- Ahora sí… ¿Verdad? – Su sonrisa se hizo más notoria y yo me mordí el labio – Es el momento… Ahora si estás preparada para escuchar; para informarte y preguntar. – Todos los presentes en la cocina, Esme, Alice y Edward, nos miraban de hito en hito, sin acabar de entender. Hasta que a Edward le cambió la mirada por una llena de luz; esperanzado.

Había leído los pensamientos de Carlisle.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó Esme – Ahora está preparada, ¿para qué?

- Para mantener esa conversación pendiente. – Contesté yo. Se escuchó un leve jadeo de sorpresa y esperanza – Pero… - No me dejó acabar.

- Solos tú y yo. Como en los viejos tiempo – Me guiñó un ojo y me miró con ternura. Yo asentí en silencio.

Permanecimos con la mirada atrapada en los ojos del otro durante un tiempo que no sabría calcular; pero noté esa sensación de confort, de comodidad, de aprendizaje que tenía olvidada.

- ¿Qué os parece si hacemos una partida de caza? Así dejamos al profesor y alumna con su "clase". – Sugirió Edward. – Bella estará más cómoda si sabe que ninguno de nosotros puede escucharla. - Lo miré y le sonreí, agradecida por su mano izquierda.

Dicho y hecho. Todos se organizaron en cuestión de minutos para su expedición de caza. Mientras, Carlisle me subió a su despacho, para que la decoración y la sensación fuera lo más parecida a aquellas conversaciones que teníamos hace meses.

- Voy a subirte una taza de chocolate, Esme acaba de preparártela, y unos bollos. Necesitarás algo de azúcar para estar despierta y ágil en la conversación. - Dicho lo cual, sin darme tiempo ni siquiera a decir un simple gracias, desapareció por la puerta, y en su lugar, apareció Edward.

Se había cambiado, y ahora llevaba un vaquero desgastado negro, y una camiseta del mismo color de manga larga. Estaba arrebatador.

Se acercó hasta la butaca donde estaba sentada; se agachó de cuclillas para quedar a mí altura y me observó durante unos segundos.

- De esta conversación, solo puede haber dos resultados posibles. – Fruncí el ceño – O huyes despavorida de aquí, no queriendo saber nada más sobre nosotros… O nos aceptaras y las cosas vuelven a su cauce. Pero el cambio en tu actitud será notorio.

- Bueno… - Intenté replicar, pero no sabía muy bien cómo. Edward me cortó, sacándome de mi lio verbal.

- Carlisle no va a reparar en detalles, te aviso – Me miró con advertencia. – Pero es la única manera que todo te quede claro. No podemos seguir con más remilgos… Eres fuerte, eres adulta y eres muy inteligente. O lo aceptas o no. No hay más. – Sentencio muy tajante. Mi respiración se hizo más y más pesada.

- Y… ¿si no pudiera con ello? ¿Qué pasaría? – Mi voz era un débil susurro.

- No quiero pensar en esa opción… - Frunció el ceño, mostrando un gesto cargado de dolor, el cual me partió el alma.

Entonces, tuve que hacerlo. No sabía lo que pasaría después de hablar con Carlisle… Esta, iba a ser una conversación bastante más dura que la de Jacob.

Y por si mi opción era que no podía con ello… Necesitaba decírselo, quizás, por última vez.

- Te quiero Edward… - Él me miró atónito – No sé cuál será mi decisión… Pero, necesitaba decírtelo. Estoy completamente enamorada de ti…

Casi no había acabado de decirlo, Edward agarró mi cara con sus manos, y estampó sus labios contra los míos. En un gesto cargado de romanticismo.

Nos dimos dulces y amorosos besos durante un largo rato. Transmitiéndonos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Hasta que el sentimiento fue cambiando por uno igual de intenso… O incluso más:

_El deseo. Otra vez._

Edward suspiró en mis labios, haciéndome sonreír, y se apartó solo unos centímetros.

- Yo también estoy completamente enamorado de ti. Irrevocablemente enamorado. – Sonrió al venírsele una idea a la cabeza, yo lo miré alzándole una ceja – Desde el primer instante en que vi tu rostro en los pensamientos de Carlisle. – Su mirada, la cual se había oscurecido, ahora, mirándome fijo a los ojos, era del color del oro líquido. – No he tenido la ocasión de contártelo, pero yo también necesitaba confesarte esto… Por si no hubiese más oportunidades… – Ahora sus ojos mostraban una tristeza infinita.

Le acaricié la cara, mostrando el reflejo de su tristeza en mi propio rostro.

- Es hora de marcharme… Y que tu charla informativa comience. – Su boca sonrió, pero sus ojos seguían mostrando gran tristeza. – Espero… y créeme que es lo que más he deseado en mí vida, poder verte mañana.

Se alzó, me besó la cabeza en un beso largo y profundo, y se encaramó hacía la puerta. Pero antes de que saliera, lo llamé.

- Edward… Gracias por permitirme hacer esto sola. – Él me miro confundido – Sí… me refiero a que no has hecho mención a querer quedarte e intervenir en la conversación.

- Es algo que debéis hacer entre tú y Carlisle. Vosotros os entendéis a un nivel distinto. Os complementáis y, eso… Os entendéis. Si yo me quedara, intoxicaría vuestro ambiente. Tú no te sentirías cómoda y no indagarías en preguntas, que estando yo delante no harías. – Asentí, y él también.

No se despidió. No dijo absolutamente nada. Solo me miró, por última vez antes de salir por la puerta. Y yo, en ese preciso instante, me sentí morir.

Morir, porque sabía que existía un alto porcentaje de que no pudiera con todo lo que Carlisle iba a exponerme, que fuera demasiado para mí. Demasiado para asimilar por una mente humana tan cerrada y escéptica como la mía.

Carlisle llegó al cabo de un momento, con una bandeja con el chocolate y los bollos. Los depósito a mí lado en su escritorio. Él se sentó en el sillón al lado del mío.

- ¿Preparada? – Sonrió, pero al igual que a su hijo, el gesto no le llegó a los ojos. Asentí.

Durante casi dos horas seguidas, dejé a Carlisle relatarme sin interrumpirlo. Estaba anonadada. Notaba como mi pulso se había acelerado casi desde que había comenzado a hablar, y tras dos horas, seguía igual de acelerado.

- ¿Quieres hacer una pausa? – Me preguntó en un par de ocasiones. A lo que yo me negué.

Después de ese tiempo. Él paró. Mantuvimos un silencio durante unos minutos y comencé la ronda de preguntas; y tal y como me había avisado Edward, no escatimó en detalles.

Cuatro horas seguidas estuvimos hablando. Sin para a nada. No podía dejar de escucharlo. Y más, cuando yo comencé a preguntar. Todo me quedó claro. Clarísimo.

Pero, era demasiado. Tanta información de golpe me sobrepasaba.

- Necesito pasar un tiempo a solas… - Le pedí. – En mí casa. – Apuntillé. – Aquí, no estaría sola, y lo sabes. – Sonreí, pero no me llegó el gesto a los ojos.

Sin intentar hacerme cambiar de parecer… Me llevó a mi casa.

- Aun no estás demasiado recuperada… Pero entiendo que necesites tranquilidad para reflexionar sobre todo lo que te he contado. Cuando quieras volver… Si es que eso ocurre, solo tienes que llamar. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? – Me dijo con tono gentil y mirada dulce. Asentí. No era capaz de hablar, ya que un nudo enorme en mi garganta se había apoderado de mi capacidad del habla. – Nadie te molestará… o por lo menos, esa orden les daré.

Me ayudó a entrar en mí casa, hablamos unos instantes y me dejó allí. En la tranquilidad y soledad de mí casa.

Estaba agotada, así que sin desvestirme si quiera, me fui hasta mi dormitorio y me eche en la cama. Necesitaba dormir; descansar y desconectar.

Cuando despertara, pondría mis ideas más en orden… pero ahora me era imposible. Estaba agotada.


	60. Chapter 60 No puedo

**Una sorpresitaaaaa! Me ha llegado la inspiración y me he currado el capi en dos días.**

**Si es que cuando tengo tiempo... soy un crak, jajaja!**

**De mano, os dejo el final del capi anterior, porque he echo algun cambio, y así de paso, se os hará mas ameno el comenzar el nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero que os guste...**

**Esto comienza a llegar a su fin.**

_Durante casi dos horas seguidas, dejé a Carlisle relatarme sin interrumpirlo. Estaba anonadada. Notaba como mi pulso se había acelerado casi desde que había comenzado a hablar, y tras dos horas, seguía igual de acelerado._

_- ¿Quieres hacer una pausa? – Me preguntó en un par de ocasiones. A lo que yo me negué._

_Después de ese tiempo. Él paró. Mantuvimos un silencio durante unos minutos y comencé la ronda de preguntas; y tal y como me había avisado Edward, no escatimó en detalles._

_Sus posibilidades. Sus dones. Sus sentidos. La forma en que cada uno se transformó. A quien convirtió él, como aparecieron Alice y Jasper. La antigüedad de cada uno. Sus hábitos alimenticios._

_Todo_

_Cuatro horas seguidas estuvimos hablando. Sin para a nada. No podía dejar de escucharlo. Y más, cuando yo comencé a preguntar. Todo me quedó claro. Clarísimo._

_Pero, era demasiado. Tanta información de golpe me sobrepasaba._

_- Y para concluir… Solo me queda dejarte muy clara una idea – Su rostro y su tono, se volvieron cansados. – Sé que amas a Edward, y también sé lo muchísimo que amas la humanidad. – Suspiró – Pero para continuar vuestra relación deberás transformarte – Agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado. – Para mí, es muy difícil inculcarte esta idea. Estás sana, con toda la vida por delante… Y me parece una auténtica aberración segarte la vida; Pero, para que podáis seguir juntos, debes hacer el cambio. – Estaba aguantando la respiración por la intensidad del momento. – No tiene que ser ahora mismo, por supuesto. Eres joven y bella, la diferencia de edad no se notará hasta pasados unos años… dos, tres… incluso podríamos alargarlo hasta cinco; pero antes o después…_

_- Lo sé. – Contesté casi como un autómata. – Le he dado mil y una vueltas. – Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire._

_Permanecimos en silencio durante unos minutos. Carlisle, paciente hasta el infinito, no hizo ningún movimiento de impaciencia. Dejó que mi cerebro asimilara._

_- Necesito pasar un tiempo a solas… - Le pedí. Fue un segundo, pero estaba tan atenta a su reacción, que no me pasó desapercibida; cerró los ojos, arrugó la frente en un gesto de auténtico dolor – En mí casa. – Apuntillé. – Aquí, no estaría sola, y lo sabes. – Sonreí, pero no me llegó el gesto a los ojos. Él asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra._

_Sin intentar hacerme cambiar de parecer… Me llevó a mi casa en completo silencio. Pero no había reproche. Él necesitaba también su tiempo para asimilar mi decisión de alejarme._

_- Aun no estás demasiado recuperada… Pero entiendo que necesites tranquilidad para reflexionar sobre todo lo que te he contado. Cuando quieras volver… Si es que eso ocurre, solo tienes que llamar. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? – Me dijo con tono gentil y mirada dulce. Asentí. No era capaz de hablar, ya que un nudo enorme en mi garganta se había apoderado de mi capacidad del habla. – Nadie te molestará… o por lo menos, esa orden les daré._

_Me ayudó a entrar en mí casa, hablamos unos instantes y me dejó allí. En la tranquilidad y soledad de mí casa._

_Estaba agotada, así que sin desvestirme si quiera, me fui hasta mi dormitorio y me eche en la cama. Necesitaba dormir; descansar y desconectar._

_Cuando despertara, pondría mis ideas más en orden… pero ahora me era imposible. Estaba agotada._

**CAPITULO 60. NO PUEDO**

* * *

><p>Tal y como me aseguro Carlisle, nadie me molestó. Tuve un mensaje en el móvil de Edward y otro de Alice, dándome apoyo y ánimos de que todos entendían que necesitara un poco de tiempo para reflexionar y asimilar. Que no se me reprochaba nada y que volviese cuando me encontrara preparada.<p>

Necesitaba estar sola; sola sin ellos. Pero no podía aun valerme por mi misma. La muñeca estaba recuperada pero débil y no podía apoyar bien la pierna, aparte de que no era conveniente para que no quedase mal curada y cogiese mal pisada.

Eso eran mis limitaciones físicas, caso aparte eran las sentimentales. En las escasas 24 horas que había pasado en mi casa, no había hecho otra cosa más que llorar y llorar.

Estaba triste. Estaba confundida. Estaba… agotada de esta situación.

Así que me acorde de alguien que sabía siempre estaría ahí para mí:

_Jacob_

Desde que lo llamé, hasta que vino a buscarme, no me dio tiempo a acabar la maleta, la cual me ayudó él a terminar.

- Me alegro de que hayas recapacitado, y dejes esa actitud de autosuficiente – Lo miré con ojos cristalinos por las horas de llanto – Además, ahora no es bueno que estés sola. Solo te harás daño en el corazón. – Me miró con ojos tristes y profundos. – Estoy aquí, nena. Lo sabes – Me abracé a él y me acurró entre sus fuertes brazos, pasándome la mano por el pelo, dejándome llorar. – Llora cariño, pero no lo hagas sola.

Jake esperó pacientemente a que me serenara, y emprendió camino a la Push. Al cabo de unos minutos, y sin apartar la vista de la carretera, me habló en susurros, con un tono cauto.

- Llevamos escolta. – Me informó, haciéndome que lo mirara con el ceño fruncido sin entender. – Edward está cerca. – Al oír su nombre, el corazón me dio un vuelco – Va a nuestra par, por el bosque.

- Por favor, Jake… - Rogué con la voz tomada – Acelera… No quiero que nos vaya a parar… - suspiré entre jadeos – Ahora mismo no podría encararlo… Por favor – estaba tan nerviosa, que no respiraba; jadeaba.

Al cabo de un minuto, Jake se mordió el labio y me miró de reojo.

- Ya no nos sigue… - Hizo una mueca con la boca - Te ha oído, y ha desaparecido. Ha cambiado de rumbo – Me informó.

Aunque eso me hizo sentirme mal, por otro lado, noté cierto alivio.

Nada más llegar a casa de Jake, Billy salió a recibirnos con cara consternada.

- Mi pobre y dulce Bella… - Me acarició la cara, mientras Jake me cargaba en sus brazos. – Tienes la cara desencajada por el sufrimiento – Su voz transmitía una gran preocupación y pesar. – Llévala dentro y que descanse.

- No papá… - Le contestó él – Sé lo que le hará bien a Bella ahora mismo, y no es encerrarse en casa.

Jacob sacó mi abrigo y una vez puesto, volvió a cargarme en brazos saliendo casi al trote hasta la playa. Nuestro sitio preferido.

Me abrigó bien, y nos sentamos en la playa, como hacíamos hace años, con mi espalda apoyada en su pecho, mirando el mar.

- Puedes estar tranquila… Aquí, ellos no pueden entrar. Lo tienen prohibido por el tratado.

Y con esa vista tan preciosa y relajante, y con la seguridad de sus palabras, por fin conseguí que mi cerebro se desconectara durante un rato; lo que me dio descanso y alivio.

Y lloré… Lloré acompañada, sintiéndome arropada por una mano amiga.

Los días fueron pasando.

Lentos… Agónicos… Mortales…

Pero allí, me sentía bien. Me sentía protegida.

Por suerte, una de las chicas de la reserva prima de Quill, era fisioterapeuta, y una vez comencé a controlar mis llantinas, retomé la rehabilitación.

Tuve suerte, y aunque por un lado me sentía un poco mal, Nessy no vino durante días ya que tenía exámenes, así podía tener a Jake solo para mí, y comportarme de forma más natural sin miedo a ofender a la chica si hubiese estado aquí.

Lo que ayudó a mis ataques de llanto.

Me hubiese encantado poder decir que en poco tiempo ya no lloraba, pero no fue así. Al cabo de una semana, ya no estallaba en llanto sin más, simplemente que ya los iba controlando y por el día intentaba mantenerme entera, aunque a Jake no lo engañaba; y esperaba a la privacidad de mi habitación durante la noche y allí me dejaba ir; las primeras noches, Jake durmió conmigo. Me dejaba llorar durante un rato a solas y luego aparecía en mi dormitorio. Me acurrucaba a él, y me acariciaba el pelo con mucho mimo; y así, acababa durmiéndome.

Jake y yo pasábamos muchas horas en la playa; la gran mayoría en silencio. Mis lágrimas caían sin control, y él se limitaba a abrazarme y darme caricias reconfortantes. Y lo poco que hablaba eran frases cortas y de temas triviales y Jake se dedicaba a hablarme de cualquier cosa.

Él sabía que evitaba el tema "Cullen" y no hacía nada por sacarlo. Esperaba a que yo estuviese preparada para hablar. Y eso ocurrió a los quince días de llegar.

- ¿Sabes algo de los Cullen? – Le espeté de repente, mientras mirábamos al mar, rompiendo así nuestro habitual silencio.

Jake tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- Sí. Cuando hemos hecho las rondas de seguridad por los límites donde acaba el tratado, los hemos visto rondando… - Por su forma de hablar, sabía que se estaba callando algo.

- ¿Y…? Todo, Jake… - Lo increpé.

- Hace unos días, cuando hacía mi turno por la noche, me encontré con Edward. – El cuerpo se me respigo solo con la mención de su nombre – Bueno… creo que no fue un encuentro casual; estoy seguro que estaba esperando encontrarme. A mí. – Suspiró y se calló.

- Continua – Le pedí en tono inerte.

- Me preguntó por ti, como estabas… Le dejé leer en mis recuerdos y… - Me removí en mi sitio, en nuestra posición habitual, pero sin llegar a encararlo – Si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos, jamás habría creído que un vampiro pudiese llegar a mostrar tanto sufrimiento. – Jadee y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas – No me preguntó nada, he de reconocer que fue un caballero en ese sentido. Solo me dijo una cosa: Cuídala. Ella te necesita.

Me levanté casi de un salto, haciendo a Jake posicionarse a mí lado de inmediato por si perdía el equilibrio, el cual había recuperado, pero tampoco para hacer grandes movimientos.

- Necesito estar a solas, Jake – Le pedí.

- No… Eso es lo que menos necesitas. – Me espetó agarrándome de los hombros y girándome para que lo encarará. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué lo evitas? ¿Por qué no quieres convertirte? – Yo lo miré pestañeando seguido, confusa por sus preguntas. – Sé que todo esto es por transformarte. –Lo miré con pánico en los ojos. – Sí… lo sé desde el principio. Cuando hablamos esto el día que hicimos las paces, te lo vi en la mirada. Sabía que le habías dado vueltas, pero estabas confundida y asustada. – Agaché la cabeza – Y supuse que hablarías con Carlisle, que le pedirías que te lo explicara todo. Y… siéndote sincero, intuí que eso es lo que necesitabas para acabar de convencerte para transformarte.

- Jacob… - susurré mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por mucho que me horrorice la idea, sé que estás completamente enamorada de él, y creí ciegamente que finalmente serías una de ellos. Pero… lo que no esperaba era esto. – Me señaló con la mano de arriba abajo. – No lo entiendo… Explícamelo porque en serio que no lo entiendo – Me habló con desesperación.

- Tengo miedo Jake… - me solté del agarré al que todavía me tenía sujeta – Mi mente no puede entender el concepto de eternidad. – Mi pulso comenzaba a agitarse – Amo a Edward, tanto que me duele. Me duelen las entrañas de quererlo – Grité – Pero… ¿y dentro de unos años? ¿Nos seguiremos amando igual? ¿Me cansaré de seguir viva? ¿No llegará un momento en que desee morir? –Estaba casi enloquecida. Jacob me miraba con infinita tristeza en los ojos – Solo tengo dos opciones… y ambas son sin retorno – Jake frunció el ceño sin entenderme – Puedo tragarme el miedo y arriesgarme a convertirme, y que sea lo que Dios quiera. – Llené de aire los pulmones – O… desaparecer; intentar reanudar mi vida en otro sitio, haciéndome a la idea de vivir mi vida humana sin él… Sin ellos. Y obligarme de alguna manera a olvidar – Agaché la mirada y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

- Bella… yo… no puedo ayudarte en esa decisión – Me contestó apesadumbrado.

- Jake… unos días antes de marcharme, Edward y yo hicimos el amor. – Él me miró algo asombrado por el tema que estaba tocando, pero no me interrumpió – Fue la primera vez que nos acostamos desde que yo sabía lo que él era – Jadee – Estaba tan cegada por el deseo, por su atracción, por el morbo… por el amor hacía él, que no era completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo... Yo… - No sabía cómo decirlo, así que lo solté de golpe – Le dejé que me probará – Jake abrió los ojos alucinado – Que probara mi sangre… En el momento, me dio mucho morbo… Pero cuando acabamos, y rememoré nuestro encuentro, me sentí completamente extraña. Cohibida, rara, y… - Callé.

- ¿Y?… - Me preguntó no con curiosidad morbosa, sino con preocupación.

- Me dio… grima. – Lo miré con dolor – No era asco, no me malinterpretes… pero me sentí muy, muy rara. Los siguientes días, hasta mi marcha, lo evitaba. No quería encontrarme con él a solas en ningún sitio. Y sé, que él lo notó más que de sobra. Pero solo en pensar que me volviera a tocar… me ponía los pelos de punta. Sabía que a él le había encantado beber mi sangre, y tenía miedo a que si volvía a tocarme de esa forma, quisiera volver a beber de mí… – El cuerpo me tembló por un escalofrío – y sin embargo ahora, sigo sintiendo lo mismo… pero, me gustaría tenerlo aquí y que me abrazase. Percibir la sensación que me produce su cercanía – Noté el cansancio en mi mirada. Notaba como si hubiese envejecido 20 años de golpe. Pero a su vez, me sentí liberada de haber dicho eso en voz alta. – Lo quiero, más que a nada… pero le tengo repulsa a lo que él es. – Confesé.

Después de nuestra conversación, de haberme redimido diciendo todo aquello en voz alta, parecía que la paz comenzaba a acordarse de mí, haciéndome estar más animada y relajada.

La rehabilitación estaba dando grandes resultados y cada día me encontraba más ágil, pero notaba una extraña falta de fuerza; no le di mayor importancia ya que tanto llorar y tanta tristeza pasaba factura al estado anímico.

Cuando llevaba en la Reserva un mes, durante una cena les comuniqué a Jake y a Billy que era hora de ir pensando en volverme a casa.

- Pero Bella… - Protestó Billy – Solo llevas unos días apoyando bien la pierna. ¿Estás segura de que quieres irte? Aquí no molestas para nada, ya lo sabes. – Su tono era paternal – Además, nos encanta que estés aquí – Miró hacía Jake el cual asentía con una sonrisa.

- Si, pero es hora de retomar mi vida. De volver a la normalidad y comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible. Echo de menos el hospital… – Mi mirada calló al suelo, porque sabía lo que significaba volver allí.

- ¿Y crees que estás preparada para eso? – Me preguntó Jake – Hace tan solo unos días que comienzas a parecer tú. Creo que sería mejor que estuvieses aquí durante un par de semanas más. – Me miró con intención.

- Estoy cansada de esconderme… - Suspiré. Pero Jake tenía razón, no estaba preparada.

Después de una larga conversación, acordamos que me quedaría durante un par de semanas más. Aunque sabía que una vez llegado el tiempo, esta conversación volvería a repetirse.

Un par de días después, comencé a encontrarme mal. Estaba revuelta, mareada y sentía el estómago cerrado. Como si hubiese contraído un virus.

No cené, ya que el estómago nada me admitía.

Al día siguiente más de lo mismo; y al siguiente, y sucesivos.

El cuerpo me obligaba a vomitar casi toda la comida que ingería, y día a día, me iba encontrando más débil.

- Pues no tienes fiebre – Dedujo Jake después de poner la mano sobre mi frente; no pude evitarlo y le rodé los ojos.

- Eso ya lo sé, Jacob… ¿Te recuerdo que soy enfermera? – Y le saqué la lengua. – Esto en un virus gástrico. En unos días estaré como nueva – Sentencié confiada. Sobre todo para tranquilizarlo a él.

Pero cuál fue mi propia sorpresa, que no. Después de esos dos días, estaba incluso peor: Mareada, cansada y lo más alarmante, es que cada vez aguantaba menos alimentos en el cuerpo.

En menos de una semana, mi bajada de peso era más que evidente y eso comenzó a preocupar no solo a Jacob y a Billy, si no a mí misma.

Una mañana, Jacob entró en mi habitación y sacó mi chándal de la cómoda. Yo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sorprendida de lo que estaba haciendo.

- No me mires así, señorita. Hora de ir al médico – Yo abrí los ojos de alarma. – Tranquila, vamos a la consulta de aquí, de la reserva. – Eso me hizo soltar el aire que había aguantado en los pulmones. – Que te mire, o que te saque sangre, o algo… pero llevas más de una semana así. Estas quedándote en los huesos. – Preferí callar porque Jake llevaba muchísima razón.

Así que él me ayudó a vestirme y nos fuimos a la consulta del doctor que tenían en la propia reserva.

Llegué y le expliqué los síntomas al médico, el cual de mano, dictaminó como un posible virus. Me sacó sangre y me mandó volver a por los resultados unas horas después, como así hicimos.

Cuando me dio los resultados, recibí la noticia que menos hubiese esperado y que jamás creí poder llegar a escuchar. La cual me aterro más que si me hubiese diagnosticado un cáncer terminal:

- Señorita Swan… está usted embarazada. Enhorabuena – Me dijo sonriente y casi, hasta emocionado.

Yo me quedé en estado de shock.

El doctor comenzó a retafilar un montón de posibilidades ante mi inanición, y me recetó unas vitaminas y un suero. Le di las gracias de forma autómata y salí de la consulta.

Jake al ver mi cara, se le desencajó de golpe la suya, viniendo a agarrarme por los brazos con gran preocupación.

- Bella, cariño… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Jake… No te lo vas a creer… - Gimotee al borde de las lágrimas. Él me miraba aterrado. – Estoy… embarazada… de Edward – Aclaré, mirándole a los ojos.

Jake pestañeo pesada y lentamente. Estaba atónico, pálido como un vampiro; y el síntoma que más claro me dejaba su estado de shock: Se había quedado mudo.

Después de un rato en silencio, nos dirigimos a nuestro sitio privado; el cual comenzaba a tener más visitantes debido al inicio del buen tiempo, y por consecuencia, del ascenso de las temperaturas: La playa de la Push.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó después de un buen rato callados.

- No lo sé… - Contesté sincera. – Lo que sí sé, es que quiero mantenerlo en secreto. Estoy solo de 5 semanas, así que eso me da margen de tiempo para pensar y que nadie sospeche nada.

- Me refiero a si has decidido tener al bebé… - Desvió la mirada de mi cara – Bueno… creo que no hace falta preguntarlo – Me mordí el labio, en una señal de aflicción; me sentí mal por los recuerdos que este momento le traerían, pero esta vez era totalmente distinta.

- Sí, lo voy a tener… Y como bien dices, no da lugar a dudas. – Le respondí mirándolo fijamente, pero con suavidad en los ojos.

- Y… ¿A él también se lo vas a ocultar? – Sus palabras no llevaban rencor, pero si un doble rasero.

- Lo siento… Pero a él, al que más. – Jake suspiró, dejando salir el aire sonoramente a modo de desaprobación ante mi decisión.

El plan hubiese salido bien en un embarazo normal, pero no cuando el padre es un vampiro. Ya que al cabo de poco más de una semana, mi tripa tenía unas dimensiones poco normales para estar de siete semanas, la cual se marcaba más, debido a mi extrema delgadez.

- Bella… Deberías ir al hospital – Retahilaba Billy varias veces al día, todos los días – Sé que no quieres encontrarte con nadie allí, pero… - Meneaba la cabeza con pesadez – Sigues igual… ¡No! Cada día estás más débil porque no comes nada. Te mantienes con ese suero, pero te falta comer sólido.

Jacob y yo nos inventamos que había contraído un virus y que requería reposo y paciencia ya que me había infectado la flora intestinal y por eso no podía comer.

Billy no había desconfiado, pero no le parecía demasiado normal.

- Ya pero… hace ya días que has ido al médico y bueno… Es un médico de familia. Pese a mis desprecios, creo que deberías ir a que te mirara Carlisle – Mi cara cambio de golpe.

- Papá… Bella es enfermera y sabe lo debe hacer. – Me miró cómplice.

Nuestra suerte fue, que Billy tuvo que irse durante unos días a Seattle a un congreso de ponente sobre cultura india, lo cual fue un descanso para mis oídos y mis remordimientos por mentirle. Así, Jake y yo podíamos hablar y actuar más normal al no estar delante su padre.

- Bella… ¿Te estás dando cuenta de cómo te nota ya? – Jake me miraba la tripa mientras me ayudaba a vestirme con preocupación. – Estás de poco más de 8 semanas y parece que estuvieses de cuatro meses. Esto no es normal. Y yo no tengo ni idea de cómo va un embarazo cuando el padre es un vampiro. Además, tienes una pinta horrible. Jamás había visto a nadie con una cara tan enfermiza. – Su mirada trasmitía la misma preocupación que sus palabras, y yo suspiraba sin saber qué decir. – Deberías decírselo a Edward. – Cerré los ojos y menee la cabeza en señal negativa. - ¡Qué terca eres! Esto acabará contigo… - Alzó la voz desesperado – No sé cuánto durará este embarazo, pero por lógica va a ser más corto que uno normal… No podrás seguir así mucho tiempo más. Debes nutrirte… No puedes seguir sin comer. Además, no sabes realmente lo que tienes ahí dentro – Por vez primera, capte en Jacob una mirada de cierta repulsa. Y yo en reacción protectora, me acariciaba el vientre.

Acariciaba a mi lindo bebito.

Yo hacía oídos sordos y él por no disgustarme no me avasallaba con el tema; pero veía como me miraba. Con miedo, con preocupación; con incertidumbre.

Un par de semanas después, mi embarazo era más que notorio, ya que estaba de diez semanas, pero parecía que estuviese de unos seis meses. Nadie decía nada, pero sabía que era la comidilla de la reserva. Realmente eso no me importaba, mi preocupación era que la noticia llegara a los finísimos oídos de Edward.

Ya que Jacob me informó de un par de veces que él hizo por encontrarse con mi amigo en su ronda de vigilancia.

- Esta preocupadísimo por ti, Bella. – Me decía. Incluso parecía que se hubiese sensibilizado con su enemigo. – Me ha dicho que te ha estado llamando y mandándote mensajes al móvil, y que lo tienes apagado.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero… no los he leído. – Le contesté algo avergonzada por mí actitud. Él meneo la cabeza con desaprobación.

– Le he intentado esconder mis pensamientos todo lo posible, pero es muy bueno con su don y sé que ha visto más de lo que yo quería dejarle ver – Mis ojos mostraron alarma – No, tranquila. No ha visto el embarazo, estoy seguro, porque si no ahora mismo estaría aquí, saltándose el tratado sin miramientos. – Suspiró – Pero está triste… y aunque no debería importarme, ahora mismo solo veo a un hombre sufriendo tremendamente por amor.

Sus palabras me calaron hondo… Haciéndome llorar desconsolada, lo cual me altero, como es lógico, produciéndome una tremenda y alarmante arritmia cardíaca.

- ¡Bella! ¡Por Dios bendito! – Jake estaba asustado, y he de confesar que yo también.

El bebé comenzó a removerse inquieto en mi vientre, produciéndome tremendos dolores.

- ¡Dios, Jake! – Gemí – El bebé está nervioso y me está matando con sus patadas.

Jacob puso sus manos en mi tripa y acercó la cara para hablarle.

- Shu, tranquilo. Deja de moverte así… Estas haciéndole daño a mamá – Ante su acción, sus palabras y su tono dulce, yo me quedé quieta. Muy sorprendida.

Y lo que fue más sorprendente, es que el bebé dejó de moverse y yo pude recobrar el aliento y un pulso normal.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando de forma tierna, con sonrisas bobas en la cara.

- Debes llamarlo Bella… no es justo que esté perdiéndose esto. – Agaché la cabeza, suspirando hondamente.

- Si… tienes razón. – Admití.

- Además ellos podrán ayudarte. Seguro que saben qué hacer, o por lo menos tendrán alguna idea de cómo ayudarte, porque no sé cuánto más durara este embarazo, pero tú no resistirás mucho más tiempo.

- Por favor… - Apreté los ojos – No tengo fuerzas para encararlo.

- ¿Y te importa decirme cual es el plan a seguir? – Me incliné de hombros – No tengo ni idea de cómo va a ser tu parto, Bella… No podré ayudarte. No me hagas ser cómplice de tu muerte, por favor… - Me suplico con lágrimas en los ojos.

Prometí meditarlo, pero le pedí que me diera unos días para aclararme. Había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. Debí hablar con Edward cuando me enteré. Unos días de asimilación, hubiesen pasado; pero ahora el tema se me había ido de las manos y no sabía cómo enfrentar a Edward.

Al día siguiente, Jake entró en mi habitación como un torbellino y con la cara emocionada y feliz como hacía tiempo no se la veía. Era tal su entusiasmo, que sin saber que había pasado, yo también comencé a sonreír.

- De mano, te pido disculpas. – Arrugué el ceño. – Pero le he comentado esto al viejo Quill. –Fruncí la boca – Toda la reserva sabe que estás embarazada, Bella – Me puso cara de circunstancia, rodando los ojos – Así que he ido a pedirle consejo. Y ya sé el porqué de que no admitas comida. – Lo miré apurándolo a continuar – La comida no es compatible con él. En la alimentación se parece más a papá, que a mamá. – Me miró alzando ambas cejas.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamé – Necesita sangre. Está consumiendo la mía, y la está repartiendo para los dos. Pero él necesita más cantidad cada día. Por eso yo estoy tan débil. – Mis ojos brillaron ante la solución – Debemos conseguir sangre… humana. – Hablé casi febril - Yo podría conseguirla en el hospital, hay un banco de sangre para emergencias que está lleno de bolsas y que no se lleva contada… pero si entro en el hospital sé que mi olor no pasara desapercibido para ningún Cullen… y si me encuentro con algún compañero, Edward se enterará de mi estado. Es demasiado notorio… - me mordí el labio pensando en cómo hacer.

- ¿Es fácil llegar a esa sala? – Me preguntó Jake.

- Sí, realmente sí. No hay control ninguno y está apartada. En el sótano uno, donde las neveras… En la morgue. Se puede entrar por la puerta del subterráneo, pero para llegar allí tengo que acercarme demasiado. Mi olor no pasara desapercibido – relataba emocionada, maquinando cómo hacer.

- Yo la cogeré. – Se ofreció sin dudar.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté conmocionada. – No, de eso nada. Si te pillan podrían acusarte de robo. No dejaré que te expongas.

- Y yo no dejaré que mueras. Así de simple. Soy un lobo Bella, ¿recuerdas? No seré tan sigiloso como ellos, pero no me va nada mal.

Después de pasarse no sé cuánto tiempo intentando convencerme, acabó por amenazarme de que se lo diría a Edward, y hablaba muy en serio.

Planeamos el robo al detalle. Nada podría salir mal. Nada. Además, llevaba refuerzos. Quill y Embri sus hermanos de armas, se habían apuntado a la aventura, una vez Jake les contó en la más estricta confidencia lo que pasaba.

Esa noche sería el gran golpe. Y yo, a cada minuto que pasaba, estaba más y más aterrada, pensando en que al día siguiente tendría que bajar a comisaría a pagar su fianza.

Entretenida en eso, oí ruidos en la ventana.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama y me asomé, como ya estaba comenzando a amanecer, pude distinguir a Quil y a Embri.

- Bella… Vístete y sal. – Me pidieron en susurros. Me pareció rara su actitud, pero en completo silencio hice lo que me mandaron.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Y Jake? – Pregunté comenzando a alarmarme.

- Shu… Vamos, te está esperando fuera de la reserva.

Embri me cargó en brazos y salimos disparados hacía donde nos esperaba Jake. Pasamos la reserva y seguimos avanzando adentrándonos en el bosque. Y a cada paso que dábamos yo me sentía más angustiada.

- ¿Dónde vamos? Estamos muy lejos de la reserva… - Susurré. Estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz a hablar más alto.

Llegamos a la orilla del rio Calawah; el amanecer estaba sobre nosotros y los primeros rayos de luz lo bañaban todo dándole unos tonos preciosos. Mirando todo a mí alrededor, me fije que Jacob estaba a unos pocos pasos con la bolsa de deporte que había cogido de su casa.

Embri me bajó, pero me sujetó para que caminara hasta él, el cual se acercó acortando la distancia.

- Lo he traído todo. – Me informó con una gran sonrisa – La verdad es que hay un descontrol alucinante – Bufó con su habitual sorna – He podido traer todas las bolsas de sangre que me has pedido y el material intravenoso para inyectártelo. Nadie me ha visto, tranquila. No tengo al FBI siguiéndome la pista, jaja – Rió despreocupado.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y él los apartó quitándome la mirada; pero me dio tiempo a darme cuenta de que algo pasaba; Jake estaba tenso. Lo notaba.

- Venga – Sacó el material y la nevera hospitalaria para que la sangre no se coagulara. – A ver qué tan buena enfermera eres poniéndote una vía tu solita. – Su tono era risueño, pero sabía que pasaba algo.

- ¿Aquí? – Pregunté extrañada. Los tres asintieron con fervor.

En ese momento preferí hacer lo que me decía e inyectarme la sangre de una vez, rezando porque eso resolviese el asunto de mi inanición y mi estado al borde de una parada cardiaca. Introduje en mi vena la vía y Jake me pasó una de las bolsas de sangre, calentándola antes entre sus manos, según mis indicaciones.

Abrí el gotero y la sangre comenzó a entrar en mi organismo. Tanto ellos como yo, estábamos tensos y expectantes esperando cualquier reacción por mi parte.

Cuando llevaba "tragada" la mitad de la bolsa, noté como mis constantes parecían normalizarse y sentí una ligera sensación de fuerza.

- ¡Bella! – Me llamó Jake sujetándome la cara con ambas manos – Tus mejillas… Están sonrojándose – Sonrió. - ¡Está funcionando!

- ¡Sí, funciona! –Hablé alto y claro – Me encuentro mejor. No para ponerme a correr, pero sí que me noto más animada y al cuerpo más receptivo.

Rodé el cuello, estirándome, y moví los brazos y los dedos. Todo parecía estar volviendo a funcionar de forma natural.

La bolsa se acabó y decidí ponerme otra. Quería que el bebé se alimentase bien y yo, recuperar mi propia sangre y estar fuerte para el momento del alumbramiento, porque algo me decía que no tardaría en llegar.

- ¡Oh… qué bien! Me encuentro mejor por momentos – Sonreí. Me acaricié la tripa con mimo – Come mi vida… Que hambre has debido pasar… - Le hablé con tono materno.

- Eso no tendría que haber sido así – Habló una voz a nuestro lado haciéndome sobresaltar.

Jacob se apartó, cabizbajo, dejándome ver de quien provenía la voz. Eso era lo que escondía… Que teníamos visita.

- ¡Carlisle! – Exclamé nerviosa.

- Cielo… - Esme me miraba la tripa conteniendo la emoción.

Rose se adelantó unos pasos al resto y me contemplaba maravillada.

- ¡Jesús! Era cierto… Estás… Estás embarazada. De uno de nosotros… - En su voz se captaba el deleite absoluto – Me vas a hacer tía – Sonrió ampliamente.

Toda la familia estaba allí. Todos menos Edward.

Carlisle avanzó y se agachó a mi lado. Me pidió permiso para tocarme, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza. Aún estaba algo conmocionada por la visita.

Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que la vía estuviese bien colocada. Después me tomo el pulso, la temperatura y me palpó el vientre, para acabar poniendo su cara en mi tripa escuchando.

Al cabo de un minuto, eterno, alzó la cara y me miró con una sonrisa de completa felicidad.

- Su corazón late… Está, vivo… o viva. – Igual que Rose, su voz expresó sin lugar a dudas, su deleite y en cierta forma, asombro. – Aunque beba sangre, - levantó la cabeza para mirar a su familia – Tiene una fuerte parte humana. – Volvió su mirada a mí. – Estas engendrando un bebé mitad vampiro, mitad humano… Y… Tú, sigues viva. – Pestañeo fuertemente, incrédulo. Yo fruncí el ceño, confundida por sus palabras. - Es la primera vez que veo esto – Añadió.

- Y yo… - Agregó Jasper, que después de la charla con Carlisle, me enteré que era poco menos antiguo que él. – ¡Jamás! Había oído hablar de algún caso… pero la madre moría a las pocas semanas. – Me estremecí. – Y el bebé también. – Aclaró.

- Estos bebés, necesitan sangre para vivir, por lo menos dentro del vientre materno – Aclaró Carlisle – Pero a las pocas semanas, su ansia de sobrevivir los hace beberse a su madre, matándola. – Meneó la cabeza – Es increíble que él – tocó mi tripa – haya sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para controlarse y repartir… Lo justo para poder sobrevivir ambos.

- Llamarme ñoña… pero aparte de inteligentísimo, su amor por su madre lo ha hecho ser piadoso y no matarla – Esme se acercó y también me acarició la tripa.

- Sabía que haría lo posible por seguir con vida por él. – Puse mi mano sobre la de Esme. – Todos los hijos son un milagro… Pero este lo es por partida doble. – Sonreí, feliz.

Estaba completamente alucinada con lo que estaba pasando, pero tener a mi familia vampira… y ahora, estaba dándome cuenta de lo real del término "familia", me hacía estar mejor. Ellos eran el punto que faltaba para sentirme feliz completamente; ya que con Jake, aunque me había tratado y cuidado de forma irreprochable, no me sentía bien demostrándole lo feliz que me encontraba con mi estado de buena esperanza. Me parecía ser cruel.

- ¿No estáis… enfadados? – Pregunté tímidamente. Todos me miraron, y me sonrieron, pero su gesto no llegó a sus ojos.

- No, cielo – Contestó Esme después de mirar a su familia, para acabar contemplándome a mí.

- Deberíamos, sinceramente… - Añadió Rose – Dejarnos al margen de eso, me parece cruel.

- Pero… hemos hablado y todos entendemos lo sucedido. Ha sido muy difícil para ti, y bueno… Ahora estamos aquí. – Carlisle me acarició la cara con ternura. – Sé que nuestra charla fue muy dura para ti. – Me miró compungido.

- Las cosas ahora son distintas, Carlisle. Dentro de mi vientre llevó a un bebé el cual la mitad de su código genético es vampiro… Y no me importa. Ni lo más mínimo. – Sonreí feliz.

Pero aún faltaba el punto más importante de todos:

_Edward _

Alcé la cabeza y mis ojos se encontraron justo con los que buscaba, los cuales también estaban observándome. La conocía bien, y solo por su forma de mirar, sabía que estaba esperando el momento para decir algo.

Justo cuando iba a preguntar por él, Alice se me adelanto.

- No está aquí – Me contestó a mi pregunta muda. – No está en Forks. – Fruncí el ceño, angustiada.

Todos los Cullen nos miraban de hito en hito entre ella y yo. La tensión que vaticiné hacía unos instantes, ahora era más que palpable.

- ¿Se enteró de esto… - señalé mi vientre – y se ha ido? – Pregunté en un hilo de voz.

- No… nosotros nos hemos enterado hace unas horas. Me encontré con Jake… bueno, lo olfatee y lo seguí – Aclaró Carlisle – Y al final, después de increparlo un poco – Sonrió hacía Jacob, con culpa – nos contó lo que pasaba.

- Realmente crees que si Edward se hubiese enterado de tu embarazo, ¿hubiera huido? – Me preguntó Rose en tono cortante. – Me parece insultante que creas eso, con lo muchísimo que él te ama… - Suspiró. Emmet la agarró por los brazos, acariciándoselo.

- Vamos Rose… Tranquila. – Le susurró tiernamente.

Me fijé en las caras de los Cullen, y mostraban una gran tristeza. Algo había pasado; algo muy grave, para tenerlos así de afligidos y tensos; y algo me decía que no solo era por lo sucedido con mi embarazo.

Entonces, un nombre vino a mi mente de inmediato…

- ¿Dónde está Edward? – Me levanté casi de un salto. – Jacob y Embry me sujetaron para que no perdiese el equilibrio. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – Alcé la voz temblorosa.

- No podía soportar esta situación… Estaba completamente seguro de que no volverías. Nuestra condición era superior a tus fuerzas… a tu amor por él, y lo sabía. – Las palabras de Alice eran duras y su tono agitado por la emoción que emanaba de ella. – A sí que ha decidido hacer algo extremo para solucionar vuestros males mutuos. – Abrí los ojos, a la par que fruncía el ceño.

Notaba como la tensión arterial se me subía a las nubes, palpitándome contra mis arterias.

- Alice… - La llamé con advertencia, mirándola de reojo.

- Se ha ido con los Vulturis… - La mire sin comprender. – A morir.

Lo último que escuche antes de desplomarme, fue un _– Oh – _de varias voces al unísono, en los brazos de Jacob.


	61. Capítulo 61 Vuelve

CAPITULO 61. VUELVE

* * *

><p><em><strong>PV EDWARD<strong>_

A bastantes metros de llegar a casa, después de la partida de caza que habíamos organizado para dejar solos a Carlisle y a Bella, sabía que ella no estaba. Una ligera fragancia bailaba en el aire; ella había salido de nuestra casa.

Alice comenzó a tener una visión, pero no era nítida y antes de que yo pudiese llegar a ver nada, ella la cortó.

Me giré en mitad de la carrera y ralentice la velocidad para ponerme a su lado.

- Se ha ido… - No era una pregunta, y aunque lo hubiese sido, su cara lo decía todo. Estaba desolada.

- Yo… no podía ver su reacción. Cuando está muy nerviosa me bloquea… - Inhaló profundamente – Pero tenía la esperanza de que no se fuera. –suspiró.

Salí disparado hacía casa, dejando al resto rezagados; aunque nadie apuró el paso. Todos se habían enterado ya de que Bella había decidido irse. Así que me dejaron llegar el primero, para afrontar esto a mí manera; sin agobios.

- ¡Carlisle! – Lo llamé. Justo en ese momento, salía del Mercedes, el cual había dejado aparcado en la entrada de la casa. Su rostro lo decía todo.

- Edward… - Susurró mi nombre apesadumbrado. – Se ha ido… - Estoy seguro que de poder… hubiese llorado en ese momento. Jamás había visto así a mi padre. – Y tengo serias dudas de que vuelva.

Se acercó a mí, colocando su mano en mi hombro y abrió su mente, dejándome ver la conversación que había tenido lugar hacía unas horas.

En ella, tal y como me había dicho mentalmente antes de dar comienzo la misma, le había explicado a Bella todo respecto a nosotros. Sobre nuestra naturaleza, sin pelos en la lengua.

- Yo… No sé si he hecho bien en relatárselo así… Yo… debería haber sido más cauto… - Mi padre divagaba, cosa extrañísima en él; en sus palabras se palpaba la disculpa hacía mí.

- No, Carlisle – Corté su sufrimiento. – Has hecho bien. No podíamos seguir ocultándole nuestra naturaleza a Bella. Debías decírselo todo, como has hecho. No te lamentes. – Esta vez fui yo el que apoyo mi mano en su hombro.

- Bella debía saber todos los detalles que conlleva el convertirse en vampira. – Agregó Alice acercándose a nosotros – No era justo ocultarle algo tan relevante.

- Si me disculpáis, ahora quiero estar solo – Me excusé, con toda la calma y buenos modos, y me preparé para salir disparado.

- ¡Edward! – Me llamó mi padre alzando la voz. – Le prometí, que no interferiríais en su momento de reflexión. – Su tono estaba cargado de advertencia y en cierta forma, de súplica. – Te lo pido por favor, hijo. No vayas… No me hagas romper otra promesa con Bella. - Asentí, y salí como un rayo.

- Irá… - Escuche a lo lejos a Alice – Pero no la molestara, solo necesita verla. – Informó al resto de la familia.

No haría a Carlisle romper su promesa, pero tal y como había dicho mi hermana, necesitaba verla tanto como alimentarme. Era una necesidad vital.

Cuando llegué estaba dormida. Vestida. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, pero el rostro pálido. Estaba completamente congestionada por las lágrimas.

Lo que había tenido que escuchar había sido demasiado para ella.

No quería verlo, intentaba convencerme a mí mismo de que podría con ello… Pero lo sabía. Sabía que Bella no estaba preparada para algo así.

El único consuelo que tenía era que había recapacitado y había llamado a Jacob Black para pasar unos días en la reserva.

Odiaba con todo mí ser que estuviese en tal cercanía con los lobos, pero algo me decía que no debía preocuparme, ya que los pensamientos del chico cuando recogió a Bella a la mañana siguiente, eran serenos y tranquilos. Cargados de dudas y de auténtica preocupación por ella.

Estaría bien. Estaba seguro.

Los seguí escondido por el bosque; tenía pensado acompañarlos hasta la divisoria, como una despedida en las sombras, pero Jacob alertó a Bella de mi presencia y ella contestó algo que mis oídos no estaban preparados para escuchar:

_- Por favor, Jake… - Rogó con su voz tomada – Acelera… No quiero que nos vaya a parar… - Su suspiró fue tan alto que no tuve que esforzarme para oírlo. – Ahora mismo no podría encararlo… Por favor – estaba tan nerviosa, que no respiraba; jadeaba._

Eso me partió el corazón. Me dejó clavado en el sitio. Pasee mis manos por el pelo, y corrí en dirección contraria. Sabía que él notaria mi cambio de rumbo y así se lo haría saber a ella.

Mi única preocupación ahora, es que ella se relajara. Mientras no estuviese tranquila, no reflexionaría y pensaría las cosas con calma.

Durante días, anduve deambulando sin rumbo fijo. Iba a trabajar como un autómata, para no levantar ninguna clase de habladuría, ya que durante estos meses, bastantes corrillos habían hecho a nuestra costa; haciendo suposiciones, algunas bastante ofensivas, sobre nuestra ruptura.

Pero que su tranquilidad fuese lo que más me preocupase en esos momentos, eso no restaba a que yo estuviese más muerto aun.

No me relacionaba con nadie, lo justo y necesario en el trabajo y por casa solo pasaba casi a hurtadillas a cambiarme y cruzaba palabras medidas con mi familia. La cual me estaba dando espacio ya que comprendían mi estado de apatía y tristeza constantes.

Por las noches, me acercaba a la línea divisoria, la que pasaba por el bosque lindando con nuestro territorio, intentando "encontrarme" con Jacob.

Estaba casi seguro que no me diría nada concreto, pero entre alguna palabra que él tuviese la deferencia de decirme y pensamientos que pudiese yo robarle, me haría una idea de cómo estaba Bella.

Más de una semana tuve que esperar para tener noticias suyas; ya que había apagado el móvil cortando así cualquier comunicación.

Y ahora, al amigarse con el chico lobo, su misión de esconderse de nosotros le había salido a pedir de boca, ya que estando en la reserva, era terreno prohibido para nosotros y ella lo sabía.

- Jacob – Lo llamé cuando distinguí su olor.

El chico estaba haciendo la ronda de vigilancia que hacían cada noche por esa parte de la divisoria; iba acompañado de otro lobo, el cual gruñó al escucharme.

Ambos, en su aspecto lobuno, se pararon una vez estuve a su vista, a unos 15 metros.

Jacob desapareció unos instantes detrás de unos matorrales, y apareció en su apariencia humana.

- Tranquilo Embry… Aléjate, déjanos solos. – El lobo lo miró gesticulando; incluso estando en su condición animal, pude reconocerle perfectamente la cara de desconcierto ante la orden del Alfa. Jacob se acercó a mí, acortando unos metros la distancia. - ¿Qué quieres? – Me preguntó serio, pero no ofensivo.

- De antemano me disculpo por presentarme así, pero… estaba corriendo por el bosque cuando distinguí tu olor, y me acerqué. – No iba a decirle que llevaba ocho noches esperando a que apareciese. Aunque no me pareció que creyese mi versión – Quería… Necesito hablar contigo – Lo miré, dejándole ver mi alma dolorida. – Sé que le serás leal a Bella, y me alegro de ello… Pero, por favor. Como hombre te pido… ¡No!, te suplico, que me digas algo de ella. – Rogué.

Me daba exactamente igual rebajarme ante un lobo así; pero si no tenía noticias de Bella, acabaría por enloquecer.

Tal como había supuesto de antemano, él no entro en grandes detalles, pero algún pensamiento se le escapaba por muy bien que intentaba cerrar su mente a mí.

- Bueno… ella está triste. No te lo voy a negar. Pero estar con nosotros, a sabiendas que allí no podéis entrar, le está haciendo bien. – De primeras, su tono tenía un ligero deje de superioridad, el cual fue desapareciendo a medida que hablaba.

Me relató que había comenzado de nuevo la rehabilitación con una fisio de la reserva y que estaba avanzando bien y deprisa. Lo cual me alegro. Y que ya podía dar pequeños paseos por la playa.

– Ella te quiere. – Soltó de pronto después de unos segundos de silencio. Yo agaché la mirada – Te estoy siendo de lo más sincero… ¿Crees que me inventaría algo así si no estuviese segurísimo? – Él malinterpreto mi gesto de tristeza, por uno de duda, por lo que se explicó - Primero ella fue mi primer amor, y segundo está enamorada de mi enemigo acérrimo. Solo con eso, creo que deberías creerme. – Asentí en silencio. – Pero… por mucho que te ame, tu condición la supera. No es capaz de asimilar y aceptar que seas un vampiro. Un no vivo.

- Tenía la esperanza que su amor hacía mí fuese suficiente… Pero… no lo es. – Murmuré compungido.

- No es que no lo sea, Edward – Esa era la primera vez que el chico, que Jacob, se dirigía a mí por mi nombre. En ese momento estaba tratándome como a un igual. De hombre a hombre – Está locamente enamorada de ti. ¿Por qué crees que se ha alejado y atrincherado en la reserva? – Hizo un mohín; casi una sonrisa. – Pero el problema de todo esto, es que sabe que para continuar juntos, ella deberá cambiar. Que antes o después, tendrá que convertirse en lo que tú eres.

Como despedida, le mostré mi agradecimiento tanto porque me hubiese facilitado información de ella, por su opinión y lo más significativo, que se hubiese siquiera dignado a hablarme.

Le pedí que siguiera cuidándola y mimándola.

- Si no te importa… - comencé con tono meloso – en unos días… - no sabía realmente como entrarle, ya que no quería forzar la situación.

- Te mantendré informado. – Sonrió levemente – Aunque me fastidie… - Bufó – Entiendo por lo que estás pasando… y bueno, en cierta manera, no dejas de ser un hombre sufriendo por su enamorada. – Rodó los ojos por su declaración poética.

Ambos sonreímos y sin concretar ninguna fecha, de forma tácita quedamos en volver a vernos.

La conversación con el chico lobo le dio un poco de alivio a mi alma, ya que por lo menos ella estaba en cierta manera bien, y eso me era un consuelo.

Pero al cabo de un par de días, esa sensación de tranquilidad se esfumó.

Quería verla… Quería tocarla… Quería besarla… Necesitaba que volviera.

_Vuelve… _

Me repetía una y otra vez. Pero mi petición caía en saco roto. Y para más desesperación, cada noche rondaba la línea divisoria en busca de Jacob; pero él nunca aparecía. Siempre eran otros chicos los que hacían la ronda.

Hasta que al cabo de días, haciendo mi propia ronda, escuche algo que captó mi atención en los pensamientos de los lobos que patrullaban a pocos metros de mí.

_- Con el cuento de que Jake no quiere dejar sola a Bella… Nos estamos comiendo sus guardias._

_- Bueno… a mí también me molesta tener que hacer más turnos, pero entiendo que no la quiera dejar sola. ¿Has visto lo mucho que ha adelgazado en estos últimos días?_

_- Jake dice que es un virus estomacal… Pero… No sé… Me parece excesivo._

_- No solo estará así por el virus… Ella está mal por el chupasangres del Cullen. Sigue loca por él._

_- Ya, la verdad que entiendo que esté tan jodida, porque enamorarse de alguien que está muerto, pero camina… Es como un zombi. Tiene que ser repugnante._

Omití sus comentarios ofensivos hacía mí y mi familia, centrándome solo en que Bella se había puesto enferma y que seguía enamorada de mí.

Pero eso solo hacía más que complicar las cosas. Era muchísimo más frustrante. Porque si me dejara de querer, sería más llevadero; Dentro de la agonía que supondría ese hecho.

Dicen que el que la sigue la consigue, y por fin pude encontrarme con Jacob otra vez.

- Gracias al cielo que te encuentro – Le dije nada más acercarme – Sé que no te importará mucho, pero estaba desesperado al no encontrarte y no tener noticias de Bella. – Esta vez el chico estaba distinto. Estaba triste, y cerraba su mente con mucho más ahínco que la vez anterior.

- Sí, bueno… Bella ha estado algo enferma por un virus estomacal. ¡Aunque ya está recuperándose! – Su efusividad no me gustó, haciéndome sospechar de inmediato y por tanto, aplicándome más en intentar indagar en su mente.

- Ella… - suspiró – Ella no es capaz de aceptarte, Edward – Dijo con tono cauto, pero fue igual que un jarró de agua helada – Te quiere, y estoy convencido que jamás dejará de hacerlo… Pero, aunque pese a todo pronóstico y ante mi propia sorpresa, te he defendido diciéndole que te dé señales de vida. -Sonrió de lado – Pero ya la conoces, es terca como una mula – rodó los ojos, ante lo que yo sonreí – Cuando le insisto se queda callada, pone cara triste o cambia radicalmente de tema. No tiene valor para encararte.

Se hizo un silencio. Tenso. Jacob estaba sopesando como decirme algo. Algo grave. Y mientras, algún recuerdo se filtraba por su mente. Imágenes de ella. Y aunque me sentía en la gloría de contemplarla a través de su mente, me inquieté por la extrema delgadez que se le veía.

- Edward, ella está pensando en marcharse… Lejos – Me quedé completamente de piedra – Rehacer su vida, como dice ella… "como pueda" – imitó su voz – Empezar en otro sitio. Sabe que aquí, le sería imposible. – Yo seguía cual estatua – No es algo definitivo, por supuesto; pero es una idea que le ronda la cabeza.

Después de explicarme brevemente lo del virus y por eso su pérdida de peso, y que ya empezaba a recuperarse, nos despedimos.

Parecía que esta vez, incluso habíamos sido mucho más cordiales entre nosotros.

_Si Bella nos viera hablar así, se alegría. _

Cuando llegué a casa, después de un par de días desparecido, entre deambular y el trabajo; Alice me interceptó en nuestro rincón de las confesiones.

- El otro día, volviste a desaparecer de mis visiones – Susurró con cierto tono recriminatorio – Sé que te has visto con el chico lobo.

- Jacob – La corregí.

- Eso… con Jacob. – Canturreó con retintín – Le has ido a preguntar por Bella – No era una pregunta, por supuesto.

Le conté lo que Jacob me había explicado y estuvimos hablando durante un rato; más bien Alice fue la que parloteo. Ella estaba pasándolo casi tan mal como yo, y sabía que necesitaba desahogarse, concretamente conmigo.

- ¿Qué está pensando en irse… lejos? – gritó Alice. – Pero… - Se alzó, en una pose muy digna - Bueno, nunca la perderemos realmente. Siempre la tendremos vigilada – Su pose duró poco, ya que agachó rápidamente la cabeza – Aunque no será lo mismo… por supuesto – Farfulló. – Porque no podremos acercarnos… por lo menos al principio. A lo mejor en un tiempo… - La corté.

- Ahora sabe todo sobre nosotros. – La miré con intención. – Sabe cómo hacer para mantenernos lo más alejados de ella que pueda. – Alice arrugó el ceño – Se mudará a donde más sol halla. Es capaz de irse al desierto. – Mi hermana abrió los ojos y la boca, la comprensión había llegado.

- ¡Dios… Edward! – Jadeó. – La perderemos… - Ante su propia reflexión, se tapó la boca con las manos, en un gesto muy típico de llorar.

Al final, acabamos abrazados y Alice sollozando. Yo intenté mantenerme fuerte, pero en casi un siglo de existencia, esa, era la primera vez que hubiese dado lo que fuera por poder llorar.

Los días pasaban agónicos, desesperantes, y aunque hice ronda por la divisoria todas las noches, sabía que Jacob no aparecería hasta pasados muchos más días. Acción que me hacía contradecirme, ya que por un lado estaba aliviado porque Bella estaba bien cuidada y atendida, pero por otro, él era mi única conexión con ella.

Ya no solo por lo que me contaba, sino por poder verla a través de su mente; aunque en sus recuerdos la veía triste. Muy triste.

Y eso me mataba aún más.

Pedí unos días de baja en el trabajo ya que mi desesperación acabó convirtiéndose en mal humor constante y me daba cuenta de que nadie tenía porque pagar mis malos humos; sobre todo los pobres humanos que me rodeaban durante mis horas laborales.

Por su parte, la familia intentaba animarme, sin éxito, diciéndome que no desesperara. Que Bella era muy terca y que necesitaba tiempo. Que me amaba demasiado como para alejarse así de mí.

- Edward hijo… ya verás cómo reflexiona. – Esme usaba toda su dulzura, pero no me servía de nada – Solo hay que darle un poco de tiempo.

- Sigo diciendo que fui demasiado brusco… demasiado textual. Debería haber usado más tacto, y más, conociéndola. – Carlisle seguía lamentándose.

- El problema, es que ahora está con los lobos… - Rosalie fue la única que no usaba lamentaciones. Mentalmente, me trasmitía de vez en cuando sus verdaderos sentimientos de tristeza, pero se mantenía entera ante el resto – Y eso, no es bueno para nosotros. Seguramente que ellos la estarán poniendo en nuestra contra. – Bufó alterada.

- No lo creo – Contestó Jasper suavemente – Ellos son licántropos, no son humanos normales, y saben que como se las gasta Bella. Si sigue allí, es porque esta cómoda. No solo porque esté escondida y a salvo de nosotros. – Reflexionó durante unos segundos tocándose el mentón – Por un lado, nos viene bien que esté allí. Así verá que ser una "criatura" no es tan malo como ella piensa, aunque seamos de distintos géneros.

Mientras seguían hablando, calculando posibilidades… yo me fui suavemente y eché a correr bosque a través. Corrí, corrí sin dirección. Solo necesitaba desentumecer los músculos.

Al final, acabe en su casa. Acurrucado en su cama, en la de Bella; donde tantas y tantas noches nos habíamos amado, olfateando lo poco que quedaba de su olor allí.

No podía soportarlo más. Estaba al límite. Casi tres meses… Eternos llevaba sin verla; sin tocarla, sin sentirla.

No podía seguir en aquella casa vacía y solitaria; así que volví al bosque. Estaba a punto de amanecer, así que preferí salir del pueblo.

Corrí otra vez sin rumbo, y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en la divisoria. Meneé la cabeza con una sonrisa sarcástica por la mala jugada de mi cerebro llevándome allí, cuando ya sabía que Jacob no estaba de guardia esa madrugada.

Cuando estaba a punto de volverme, capté las voces de los dos lobos, que ahora iban en su forma humana. Estaban cerca de la reserva y ya había amanecido, así que imaginé que podrían cambiar de forma; normas lobunas; supuse.

- Ha sido una guardia tranquila – Iban comentando, mientras se gastaban bromas entre ellos.

Estaba a punto de irme, cuando su conversación me interesó en gran medida.

- ¿Has visto a Bella estos días? – Preguntó uno de ellos, con tono sorprendido.

- ¡Sí! Es alucinante como se ha puesto en tan poco tiempo… - Contestó con el mismo tono. - ¿Cómo se lo tomara Nessy cuando se entere?

Eso me dejó trastocado.

- No es de Jake, Embry. – Lo riñó el otro chico.

- ¡Vamos! ¿De quién si no? – Le contestó con sorna – No creo que los vampiros puedan reproducirse.

_¿Reproducirnos?_ ¿Qué significaba eso?

- Estos se han dejado llevar una noche de pasión y han dado en la diana. A ver, Jacob siempre estuvo piradísimo por Bella, ¿o no lo recuerdas? – El otro chico asintió, cabizbajo - La aparición de Nessy no fue más que una grandísima putada. Él la ama porque debe hacerlo, porque se imprimó y punto. Si no ahora Bella y él estarían casados y con niños.

- Si, pero si estás imprimado… la propia imprimación no te deja acostarte con otra… ¿No? Se supone que desde que te imprimas, no miras a otras chicas de esa forma – Le contestó dubitativo.

- Pues parece ser que no es así. Te repito, Jacob estaba enamorado de Bella, tanto que muchos creíamos que estaba imprimado de ella. Pero era amor natural; sin rollos lobunos de por medio. Y eso, tiene que dejar secuelas… Como así ha sido. Si no, ¿de quién crees que es el bebé que está esperando Bella? ¿Y por qué lo están escondiendo? ¡Venga Quill, no seas infantil!

- Bueno, hemos quedado ahora, después de la guardia con él. Quiere contarnos algo importante y secreto… ¿Será para decirnos esto?

- ¡Seguro! Venga vamos, ya debe estar esperando.

_¿Qué? Bella… ¿embarazada?_

Se había dejado llevar en una noche de debilidad… la pena, los momentos de acercamiento por el consuelo… habían dejado abrir viejas cicatrices y habían vuelto a acostarse.

Y otra vez, la había vuelto a dejar embarazada. Y ya se le notaba… así que esta vez, iba a tener el bebé.

Con esta noticia, me quedó clara una cosa:

Ahora que iba a ser madre, jamás volvería conmigo. Bella no criaría a su hijo entre vampiros. Seguramente, no dejaría ni que nos acercáramos a él… o ella. Y siendo de Jacob, menos aún.

Eso me hizo entender porque Jacob llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacer guardias. Sabía que yo estaría al acecho para encontrarme con él, como habíamos quedado, y tendría miedo a que algún recuerdo se le escapara.

La había perdido. Irrevocablemente.

Imágenes de Bella embarazada comenzaron a llegarme a la mente. Tan preciosa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y con esa luz que desprenden las mujeres cuando están encinta.

Veía su abultado vientre, mientras ella lo acariciaba con ternura…

_Cuanto daría por ser yo el padre de ese bebé y ser yo quien le acariciara la tripa, uniendo nuestras manos sobre ella._

Pero sabía que eso no era posible. Jamás volvería a saber nada de ella. Estaba completamente fuera de su vida.

Quería morir. En ese preciso momento, que algo fuera capaz de matarme y dejar de sufrir…

_Los Vulturis_

Ellos harán el trabajo. Eran buenos gobernantes, buenos vampiros que hacían respetar el equilibrio de los vampiros entre los humanos, y por eso mismo, no dudarían de matarme si ponía en riesgo la seguridad de nuestra confidencialidad.

Si por las buenas no lo hacían, no sería difícil hacer cualquier acto público para que actuaran.

Era una opción de cobardes; pero era la única opción.

Bella había sido la elegida para ser mi compañera; mi mujer por la eternidad… Y la había perdido. Deambularía solo por los restos, y acabaría dañando a mí familia o incluso poniéndola en algún apuro serio.

Estaba decidido.

Fui a casa y escribí una carta de despedida para toda la familia. Y dos aparte, una para Alice ya que ella era mi cómplice, mi niña y merecía eso de mí. Sabía que de esta forma, podría superar mi ausencia de una forma más llevadera. Y la otra, para Carlisle. Agradeciéndole esta extraordinaria vida que me había regalado, y haciéndole entender que él no tenía culpa alguna, liberándolo así, de una existencia cargando con remordimientos infundados.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos. Los quería, eran mi familia. Pero no podría vivir sin Bella.

Saqué los billetes pertinentes, y esa misma noche, comenzaría mi andanza hasta Volterra.

Mi último viaje.

_**Bella PV**_

_A la mañana siguiente, en la casa Cullen…_

- Parece que vuelve en sí – Escuché una voz a lo lejos.

- Le traeré un poco de agua…

- No… la vomitará. Créeme – Las voces comenzaban a acercarse y ser más claras.

- ¿Lo vomita todo?

- Prácticamente… Lleva mes y medio sin comer nada sólido. A excepción de la sopa de fideos… Debe ser que al bebé le gusta y lo tolera… - Risas. Hay gente riéndose a mi lado. – Por lo demás, se ha mantenido a base de ese suero y algún zumo.

- Es increíble que no le haya dado un fallo cardiaco. – Noto como arrugo la frente ante ese comentario.

Un tremendo suspiro sale de mi boca y mi bebé se mueve en la tripa, despacio.

- ¡Ya despierta! ¿Habéis visto como se le ha movido la tripa? ¡Es increíble! – Esa voz cantarina… Es Alice.

¡Alice!... ¡Edward!

Eso hace que abra los ojos de golpe, y me incorpore, siendo ayudada por unas grandes manos, que reconozco en seguida como las de Emmet.

- ¡Edward! – El grito salió de mi boca sin poder contenerlo.

- Tranquila Bella – Carlisle apoyó su mano en mi tripa con gran suavidad y ternura. – Despacio. – Me sonrió. – Quien iba a decirme hace un año, que acabarías haciéndome abuelo – Su sonrisa era auténtica a la par que amorosa, contagiándomela.

Me relataron entre todos, e intentando mantener la calma, supongo para no ponerme más nerviosa, lo que había pasado.

- ¿De un día para otro tomo esa decisión? - Pregunté extrañada.

- En la carta que dejó de despedida, solo mencionó que te había perdido para siempre. Que ya no le quedaban dudas de que tú jamás volverías a su lado, y que eso la había hecho perder todo aliciente por vivir. – Relató Carlisle. Mi mirada no se apartaba de la de Alice, al igual que la suya de la mía tampoco.

- Alice… - La llamé - ¿No dices nada? – Se inclinó de hombros y yo la miré alzándole una ceja. – Tú siempre tienes opinión para todo.

- Solo sé, porque se ha esforzado mucho en que no viese nada, de que algo tuvo que suceder para él decir que estaba tan seguro de haberte perdido. De algo se enteró, que no nos aclaró, que le dio esa seguridad respecto a vosotros.

- ¿Se enteraría de tú embarazo? – Me giré y vi que Jake estaba allí. No se había apartado de mí lado; al verlo, le mostré una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento y él me guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Eso es! Edward se enteró de tu embarazo de alguna forma, y dedujo que el bebé era tuyo – señaló Alice a Jake. – Ahora está todo claro.

- Tiene lógica, Alice hija. Mucha… - Meditó Carlisle.

- Aunque no es relevante… - intervino Jasper - ¿Cómo se enteraría?

El salón se sumió en un silencio reflexivo, hasta que Jacob lo cortó.

- Debió escuchar a alguno de los chicos. Él siempre andaba por la divisoria para intentar verme y que le contara como estaba Bella. - Jake se giró y se disculpó con la mirada - En estos últimos días, el embarazo de Bella era más que evidente – Rodó los ojos – Y era la comidilla de la reserva. Muchos de nuestros vecinos chismorreaban sobre si el bebé era mío, y sé que entre los chicos también comentaban eso, haciendo sus propias suposiciones.

- Alice – La llamé - ¿Qué ves? ¿Lo ves a él? – Pregunté nerviosa.

- Sí. Aún no ha llegado a Italia porque tuvo que embarcar en el vuelo de la mañana, ya que como no quiso esperar al que salía de Seattle lo ha cogido en Washington directamente. – Calculó – Tardará aún muchas horas en llegar. – Alice me miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Mira el primer vuelo a Italia que salga… desde donde sea, y como sea. – La apuré. – Me voy a Italia a por el amor de mi vida… A por el padre de mi hijo.

**Bueno, bueno... como se ha puesto esto en un momento, ¿verdad?**

**Como solo le quedan dos capis al fic, quise regalaros un Edward PV de despedida, que a todas nos encanta.**

**EN el próximo, se desvelará si Bella llega a tiempo a Volterra a salvar al padre de su hijo.**

**Recordar, nunca dije que esto tuviera que acabar bien a la fuerza.**

**Solo lo dejo caer...**

**Besos grandessssssss! :-)**


	62. Chapter 62 No me importa lo que seas 1ª

CAPITULO 62. NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE SEAS

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno nenas... Después de una tremenda espera, aquí os dejo, por fin, el capi.<strong>

**Habéis de perdonarme, pero las navidades son matadoras,**

**y tantas fiestas, niño de vacaciones y trabajo... **

**Dejan poco tiempo para escribir.**

**Os dejo la primera parte del capi, espero que os guste.**

**Intentaré por todos los medios, publicaros la segunda a la mayor brevedad**

**Mil besitosssssss**

Carlisle movió contactos y conseguimos un avión privado para toda la familia, sin escalas. Eso nos haría recuperar la ventaja que Edward nos llevaba.

Todo se hizo en cuestión de minutos. Realmente habían pasado algunas horas, pero para mí toda pasaba a cámara rápida.

Mi familia vampira se movía y reaccionaba a su velocidad propia y yo miraba como una espectadora.

Estaba tan nerviosa, tan superada y tan conmocionada, que no era capaz ni de hablar.

- Llegaremos a Volterra solo un par de horas después que Edward. – Predijo Alice.

- Pero… ¿Cuál será la contestación de los Vulturi a su petición de muerte? – Preguntó con voz agónica Esme.

- Le van a decir que no. Por supuesto. – Contestó tajante Alice. – A Aro le parecerá casi hasta insultante, que un vampiro con un don tan valioso como el de Edward, quiera morir irrevocablemente.

- Eso es bueno… Nos dará más tiempo antes de que se le ocurra hacer una estupidez – Resopló Rose; la cual intentaba ocultar su más que visible nerviosismo.

- No os preocupéis por eso… Aro va a entretenerlo, intentando convencerlo de que se una a su guardia. Aun así, hasta el día siguiente, cuando vuelva a salir el sol, Edward no hará nada.

- ¿Hasta que vuelva a salir el sol? – Preguntó Emmet.

- Sí. Edward tiene bastante claro que Aro no querrá matarlo; así que ya tiene pensado un plan alternativo; que no es otro que mostrarse en público a la luz del sol. – Resolvió la duda.

- Por eso el motivo de que lo retenga – Agregó Carlisle, ante el asentimiento de Alice – Él sabe que nada más que lo deje marchar, hará algo para que la guardia tenga que intervenir.

- Es una estrategia propia de un buen soldado – Comentó Jasper.

El cual se acercó a mí y posó su mano en mi tripa, no antes de pedirme permiso de forma muda. Su contacto hizo que el bebé y yo nos relajásemos. Cosa que necesitábamos ambos.

- Tranquila Bella… Todo saldrá bien. – Me animo con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

Aumento progresivamente la fuerza de su don sobre mí, hasta que consiguió que me durmiese. El viaje sería largo y realmente necesitaba descansar y recuperar fuerzas, ya que el día siguiente sería muy ajetreado y cargado de emociones.

De vez en cuando, notaba la mano de Jasper sobre mi vientre y la somnolencia volvía a mí, durmiéndome otra vez.

Cuando al fin abrí los ojos, el sol entraba por las ventanillas del avión.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunté algo desorientada.

- Tranquila cariño – Carlisle se acercó a mí y pasó su brazo por mis hombros amorosamente – Estamos cerca de Italia. En una hora más o menos aterrizaremos. Un coche está esperándonos en el aeropuerto para llevarnos a Volterra.

- Vamos bien de tiempo, Bella. No te agobies. – Respondió Jasper.

- Está a punto de entrar en el palacio de los Vulturis. Aro ya está esperándolo. – Informó Alice. – Llevo toda la noche sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Tal y como me informó Carlisle, al llegar al aeropuerto italiano, un monovolumen nos estaba esperando para llevarnos directos a Volterra.

El viaje duró poco más de una hora, pero a cada minuto que pasaba, mi pulso iba disparándose en mi organismo llegando al punto de pensar, que el corazón me saldría disparado del pecho.

Tenía miedo… Ya no miedo a llegar tarde, porque Alice se había pasado todo el viaje repitiéndome que llegaríamos más que de sobra para detenerlo en su locura.

Mi miedo provenía de sentimientos más internos…

Y si… No quería escucharme.

Y si… No quería perdonarme.

Y si… No quería saber más de mí.

Y si…

Y si…

Todo era conjeturas, suposiciones y muchos, "Y si…"

- Bella – Alice me sacó de mi ensimismamiento – Ya estamos en Volterra. Esa torre que ves allí al fondo, es parte del castillo Vulturi – Me señaló; a lo que yo asentí, mirando por la ventanilla tintada del monovolumen.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos delante de la gran puerta ornamentada del castillo y alguien a mi lado habló:

- Bienvenidos… Estábamos esperándoos.

_**Edward PV**_

El viaje hasta Volterra se había hecho eterno, y esa sensación para un vampiro es harta difícil, ya que nuestra percepción del tiempo es muy relativa; lenta, sería la palabra más adecuada.

Pero después de horas y horas de viaje, por fin había entrado en aquella ancestral y románica ciudad. Hacía muchísimos años que no la pisaba, pero nada había cambiado.

Aunque emocionalmente no había realizado el viaje solo. La presencia de Bella y de mi familia me había acompañado durante las interminables horas.

Fui recopilando imágenes, situaciones, vivencias… incluso detalles que ya tenía olvidados de nuestro tiempo juntos.

Con Bella habían sido unos brevísimos meses, pero los más intensos e importantes de mi vida.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba delante de la impresionante puerta del castillo Vulturi, donde Jane y Alec me estaban esperando para recibirme.

- Bienvenido Edward – Me saludó Jane con su voz dulce pero perversa. – Aro te espera.

- Me lo imaginaba – Respondí sin emoción en mi voz.

Me dejé guiar por los pasadizos del castillo por los hermanos, los cuales eran predilectos para Aro por sus dones.

No tenía ningún temor. Aro, Callo y Marco eran nuestros "reyes", por así decirlo; Eran gobernantes justos, reflexivos y en cierta forma hasta bondadosos… La mayoría de las veces, ya que su extremada exigencia en que nos comportáramos correctamente en el mundo de los hombres, los llevaban a tomar decisiones un tanto desmesuradas en sus castigos.

Por eso tenía mis dudas en que quisieran ayudarme… O incluso que una vez Aro viese el motivo de mi sufrimiento y a raíz de él, mi petición de muerte, no quisiera dármela; si no que intentase consolarme, ayudarme o hacerme cambiar de idea.

Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía de su deseo de que me uniese a su guardia. De que llegase a ser uno de sus predilectos, dotándome de su confianza.

Pero yo no me veía tomando decisiones sobre castigos a otros de mi especie por algún comportamiento inadecuado; no quería tal cargo. Yo estaba feliz formando parte de una familia; de una como la que Carlisle había conseguido forjar. Unir con lealtad sincera. No estar dentro de un gobierno.

Jane picó a la gran puerta tallada de madera robusta y ornamentada, para de seguido abrirla, dándome paso.

- Los tres están dentro. Esperándote. – Me anunció. Y con las mismas, ella y su hermano se retiraron por un acceso lateral.

- Pasa, Edward – Se escuchó la voz de Aro profunda y segura, desde el fondo del gran salón.

Caminé hacía él, despacio pero seguro. Pude distinguir que no había nadie más que ellos tres y yo en la habitación. Aro siempre había sabido de mis buenos propósitos, no teniendo que temer por mi actitud ante él o sus hermanos.

- Edward, Edward… - Me llamó condescendiente; me recordó a Carlisle – Acércate, llevamos horas esperándote. – Le alcé una ceja, a lo que él rió – Tenemos una nueva incorporación entre nosotros que predice visitas – sonrió – No es lo mismo que lo que Alice puede llegar a ver, pero nos vale para estar prevenidos.

Aro ansiaba a mi hermana incluso más que a mí mismo. Pero jamás había intentado convencerla o coaccionarla; eso iba en contra de todo su respeto por el pueblo que cuidaba. O sea, nosotros los vampiros.

En las dos ocasiones que habíamos estado allí, se lo había propuesto, pero sin ningún éxito.

- Permíteme ver qué es lo que te trae aquí, si no te importa – Me solicitó antes de llegar a hacer ningún ademán de tocarme.

Aro tenía un poder similar al mío, solo que con un par de diferencias.

Él necesitaba del contacto físico para poder ver tus pensamientos y recuerdos, pero era capaz de ver cualquiera de ellos que hubieses tenido en tu vida. Su don no tenía limitaciones en ese sentido.

Me agarró de la mano y cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

Iba moviendo los párpados según iba "viendo". Hasta que al cabo de un par de minutos, los abrió y me miró con horror.

- ¿Morir? – Asentí – ¡Eso es una aberración! – Exclamó horrorizado – No puedes dejar al mundo sin alguien como tú, Edward. – Agaché la cabeza – Veo lo muchísimo que amas a esa humana… Pero, ella morirá dentro de unas décadas – murmuró con cuidado – Y tú podrás seguir con tu eterna vida. Puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros el tiempo que quieras. Sabes que cuando vieses oportuno marcharte, no habría problemas…

- Lo sé Aro… - Lo corté.

- Y sí… Y yo también sé que lo tienes completamente decidido. – Su voz sonaba cansada. – Por qué no lo piensas bien. – Negué leventemente con la cabeza – Te rogaría que no llevaras a término tu plan "B"… No te expongas, obligándonos a actuar. – Advirtió.

- Solo quiero la muerte, Aro. Dejar de sufrir así… Como has visto en mis recuerdos, es agónico lo que estoy pasando. – Supliqué.

- No. – Fue rotundo – No voy a arrebatarte la vida, Edward. Y siento que tengas tan claro tu opción para encontrar la muerte… Pero no voy a matarte así de fácil. Sabes que nosotros no actuamos así… No matamos sin más. Y te pido que no hagas nada descabellado. Podemos ser caritativos y consentidores hasta un punto… - Volvió a usar tono de advertencia, a la vez que alzaba su ceja izquierda.

Los tres dialogaron durante unos breves instantes, hasta que Marco, se dirigió a mí.

- ¿Y no hay forma de que tu humana cambie de opinión? – Preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

- Si la trajeras aquí… A lo mejor podríamos hacerla cambiar de parecer – Insinuó.

Yo abrí los ojos con horror.

- ¡Nooo! – Grité. Ellos me miraron sorprendidos. – Ella no admitiría estar aquí. Nunca… No me lo imagino aquí… ¡Jamás! – Meneé la cabeza solo por la imagen de tener a Bella aquí. Ella ya tiene repulsa sobre nuestra naturaleza y eso que sabe que somos vampiros vegetarianos… En el momento en que supiera que vosotros seguís una dieta normal, a base de sangre humana… - Rodé los ojos – Ella… - suspiré – No quiero ni imaginarme su cara.

Conversamos durante unos minutos más, hasta que me dejaron marchar.

- Recuérdalo Edward… Si haces algo exagerado, y nos obligas a actuar… Después no habrá vuelta atrás. – Asentí mientras salía por la gran puerta del salón.

Cuando salí, ya estaba anocheciendo, así que no tuve que tener cuidado con el sol. Era un día algo nublado y el sol estaba encapotado tras las nubes.

Así que mi plan "B" de exponerme al sol delante de los humanos, tendría que ser pospuesto hasta el día siguiente.

Deambulé por las calles de la antiquísima y hermosa Volterra, sin rumbo fijo. No iba a hospedarme en ningún hotel; me iría a las afueras para poder tener mis últimos momentos de vida en paz.

Además, quería tranquilidad para poder regodearme en mis recuerdos con Bella, y haciéndome más daño… Imaginándola con su tripa de embarazada, con lo hermosa, más aun, que estaría con algún kilo de más… Y dejando ir la imaginación, llegando a lo imposible, suponiendo que ese bebé que ella engendraba en su vientre, fuese mío.

Ese sería el mayor de los regalos que podría darme la vida. Un hijo; un hijo biológico con el amor de mí existencia.

_**BELLA PV**_

La chica rubia que nos habló en la entrada del castillo, junto con un chico que se le parecía bastante, nos guiaron a través de la hermosa fortificación, hasta un subterráneo, donde delante de una gran puerta ornamentada permanecía cerrada.

- Pasad. Los señores están esperándoos. – Anuncio.

Entramos, y tres vampiros que parecían antiquísimos nos esperaban, tal y como anuncio la chica, Jane, me pareció entender.

Los tres se me quedaron mirando con curiosidad, pero con cierta dulzura; incluso a través de sus rojizos ojos, que daban casi pavor, podían llegar a mostrar tal sentimiento.

- ¡Vaya…! Así que esta hermosura, es la causa de todo este lio. – Sonrió uno de ellos adelantándose, y mirando hacía mi abultado vientre con curiosidad.

- Sí, así es. Es la pareja de Edward. – Contestó Carlisle.

- ¡Oh! mi viejo y gran amigo. ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos! Desde que te fuiste, ya no tengo con quien parlamentar durante horas sobre todo – Sus ojos ahora mostraban añoranza. – Pero querías ver mundo, y sobre todo, constituir una familia… Cómo has hecho. – Sonrió complacido.

- Yo también he echado de menos nuestras narrativas, Aro. – Contestó Carlisle, fundiéndose en un abrazo con el vampiro.

Durante unos minutos hablaron entre ellos, hasta que los otros dos se nos unieron y saludaron al resto de la familia Cullen. A mí me dejaron para último lugar.

- Bueno, jovencita… ¿Cuál es el problema? – me preguntó con sonrisa pícara. – ¿Me permites leer de ti?

Carlisle ya me había puesto al corriente sobre los Vulturis, sus dones y manías, así que sin ninguna duda estire mi mano, para que la acogiese entre las suyas.

Me la sostuvo durante unos instantes, gesticulando cada poco; hasta que la soltó, abrió los ojos sorprendido y me miró directo a mis orbes.

- ¡Vaya…! Pues sí que nos tenías repulsa – Arrugó la boca. – Pero puedo comprobar que tu opinión ha cambiado – Su vista se dirigió a mi vientre. – Sabía de algún caso como el vuestro… Pero jamás había llegado a ver el embarazo. Estoy conmocionado – Abrió los ojos completamente perplejo.

- ¿Tú sabías que esto era posible? – Preguntó Carlisle – Yo había oído rumores… Pero jamás nada fiable.

- Sí… Lo sabía. Pocos casos, siendo sincero. Y que la madre saliese viva, solo un caso. Ya que el bebé necesita sangre para alimentarse, y al final acaba segando la vida de su madre, o al parirlo, muere por lo dramático del parto… Pero este no va a ser tu caso. Tienes al mejor médico del mundo, que te asistirá en el alumbramiento… Pero… - Miró para Carlisle con cuidado, y después volvió su vista hacía mí – Sabes que después de parir… Tú…

- Sí, sé que tendré que convertirme, porque no saldré con vida. Mi familia me lo ha explicado.

- Bien.

Me preguntaron por mi aberración a convertirme en vampira, entendiendo a medias mis explicaciones. Ellos se veía a leguas que estaban sobradamente orgullosos de ser lo que eran, y les costaba entender cómo alguien a quien se le brindaba la oportunidad no la aprovechaba.

- Bueno, os diré que Edward ha estado aquí. – El pulso se me disparó en las venas de golpe – Se fue poco más de una hora antes de llegar vosotros. Sabemos que tu táctica es exponerse al sol – Meneo la cabeza – Lo malo es que no sabemos ni cuándo ni dónde lo hará… - Arrugó la boca, poniendo un gesto triste.

- Yo si lo sé – Sentenció Alice.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Aro se acercó a ella. En sus ojos había adoración al mirar a mi hermana/cuñada. – Mí tan preciada Alice… Mi oferta sigue en pie. – Propuso sonriente.

- Y mi negativa también Aro… Estoy fabulosamente bien con mi familia. Sobre todo ahora que voy a ser tía. – Sonrió ampliamente, mirándome.

Alice explicó el lugar exacto donde Edward llevaría a cabo su locura, y entre todos se organizaron para detenerlo antes de que llegara a cometerla.

- Lo detendremos antes de que suceda. – Sentenció Aro – Pero no se le dirá nada de que estáis aquí. Y mucho menos de Bella. – La sonrisa pícara de antes, volvió a su rostro. – Además, he de informaros de que él cree que el bebé que ella espera, es del chico lobo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y un mareo me vino por sorpresa obligándome a sujetarme a Emmet, el cual estaba a mi derecha.

- ¡Bella! – Gritó, alzándome en brazos. – Nena, ¿qué te ocurre?

- Ha sido un día extremadamente largo para una embarazada tan avanzada. – Expuso Esme acercándose a nosotros.

- Lo que ha sido, es lo que acaba de decir Aro. – Comentó Jasper.

- Me lo imaginaba… - Agregué – Pero oírlo así, tan seguro, tan tajante… Me ha… - Un nudo me agarrotó la capacidad del habla y ya no pude seguir; escondiendo mi cabeza entre el cuello de Emmet.

Mientras ellos maquinaban sobre como detener a Edward en su suicidio, Esme, Rose y un par de vampiras de la guardia de Aro me llevaron a un aparte dentro del gran salón para sentarme y darme algo de comer.

Las chicas vampiras de Aro, me miraban con curiosidad hasta que se decidieron a preguntarme sobre el embarazo, y de esta forma, contándoles "batallitas" sobre este, los nervios se me fueron amainando y me distraje del problema principal.

Los tres Vulturis se negaron en rotundo a que nos alojásemos en un hotel y nos acomodaron en un ala del castillo, el cual poseía todos los lujos y comodidades de un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Mientras me daba una confortable ducha, no pude evitar que el pensamiento de que en unas horas tendría a Edward delante de mí, me invadiera la mente.

_¿Qué pensaría al verme? Me repudiaría al creer que el bebé era de Jake? ¿No querría ni siquiera escucharme?_

Esas preguntas me hicieron tener un ataque de terror en toda regla, haciéndome sudar en frío. Hasta que "milagrosamente" Alice entró en mi habitación y me rescató de mi postura acuclillada dentro de la grandiosa ducha.

- Bella… mi niña… - Me agarró en volandas y me sacó del chorro del agua. – Tranquila cielo, todo irá bien. No te atormentes.

Yo solo pude agarrarme fuertemente a su cuello y llorar. Llorar toda la tensión acumulada de esas últimas 24 horas.


	63. Chapter 63 Juntos para siempre

CAPITULO 63. JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE

* * *

><p>Como me negué a tomarme nada para dormir, y una tila de poco me sirvió, al final, Jasper se acurrucó a mí lado.<p>

Sabía que él se sentía algo incómodo estando abrazado a mí lado en la cama; pero al cabo de unos minutos, cuando mis latidos se acompasaron debido a su don, yo también pude percibir que él iba encontrándose más cómodo.

- Sé que te sientes algo… incómodo – Le susurré – Pero no sabes hasta qué punto te agradezco que hagas esto por mí. – Mis palabras eran sinceras.

- Tranquila… Sé que ahora mismo me necesitas, y para eso está la familia. – Suspiró – Solo que bueno, me resulta un tanto extraño estar abrazado a una chica, humana, - enfatizó la palabra – en la cama, que no sea Alice. No había estado así con otra mujer que no fuera ella, desde que la conozco… y de eso hace muchas décadas – Lo sentí sonreír – Pero tú no eres una mujer… Entiende a lo que me refiero – Le sonreí – Tú eres mi hermana… mi cuñada… La madre de mi sobrino, o sobrina. Y tu bien estar es lo primero para mí y para toda la familia.

Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por mi mejilla. Pero esta no era de tristeza como las de los últimos meses, si no de alegría. Alegría por sentirme arropada en una familia, en un grupo; y que velaran por mí de esa forma. Que me demostraran su amor y preocupación.

Cuando abrí los ojos, la luz de un día soleado traspasaba sutilmente a través del cortinaje que cubría el gran ventanal. Me desperecé con el cuerpo descansado y me estiré con calma, hasta que recordé donde y para que estaba allí.

Edward

Me levanté y me fui al baño a lavarme la cara; no iba a perder tiempo ni en ducharme; necesitaba noticias ya.

- Bella… vuelve a entrar en ese baño y dúchate. Luego te ayudaremos a arreglarte para que estés decente – Me ordenó Rose, ante una ceja alzada proveniente de la cara arrogante de Alice.

No me dieron ni la más mínima opción de protestar, así que volví sobre mis pasos y me metí en la ducha. He de reconocer que el agua caliente deslizándose sobre mis músculos me ayudó bastante.

Cuando salí, entre las dos, ya me habían escogido un conjunto premamá precioso, el cual no supe de donde había salido, y me arreglaron el pelo y me maquillaron muy sutil.

El resultado fue fabuloso.

Sobre todo después de mucho tiempo sin arreglarme lo más mínimo.

- ¡Vale! – Las encaré – Os he dejado que jugaseis a las muñecas conmigo. Ahora quiero información… O ni Jasper usando toda la fuerza de su don, podrá calmarme. – Las advertí plantándome frente a ellas, con los brazos en jarras.

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas por mis palabras y mis formas, para a continuación, mirarme a mí y acercarse con aire conciliador.

- No te alteres… No es bueno para el bebé – Comenzó Rose, acercándose y acariciándome la tripa con mimo.

- Todo está controlado, Bella. Justo en estos momentos – Miró su reloj de muñeca – Han interceptado a Edward en su intento de exposición. – Mil pulsaciones iban en aumento – La guardia Vulturi lo ha apresado y lo traen al castillo – Ya casi no respiraba.

- Lo… han, apresado… - Jadeé – Ayer Aro comentó que si liaba algo, tendrían que castigarlo… - Suspiré.

- Sí, pero gracias a Alice, que ha visto el sitio exacto donde se iba a exponer, nadie vio nada. Así que no hay motivos para represalias.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquila? – Preguntó Alice. Asentí, meneando la cabeza enérgicamente arriba y abajo – Pues me alegro mucho… - Rodó los ojos – Porque es hora de bajar al gran salón. – La miré interrogativa - ¿Quieres perderte la entrada de Edward en el salón? – Alzó los ojos sorprendida. Negué, cabizbaja.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? – Intervino Rose. – ¿No quieres ver a Edward? – Asentí.

- Pero… es que… tengo miedo de su reacción. ¿Y si me rechaza? – Pregunté con el horror de mis palabras reflejado en el rostro.

- Al principio todo será algo caótico. Y Edward se quedará descolocado al verte allí… y más, al ver tu barriga – Sonrió, mirando hacia esa parte de mi anatomía – Pero en cuanto se le explique todo, los ánimos se irán calmando. – Suspiró – Jasper ya está prevenido para que vaya ejerciendo su don cuando la ocasión lo demande. Tu preocúpate por estar lo más tranquila posible, ¿de acuerdo? – Volví a asentir no muy convencida.

Bajamos al gran salón donde nos reunimos con los Vulturis la pasada noche. Los tres reyes ya estaban allí, conversando con Carlisle y Esme, la cual se disculpó y se nos acercó nada más vernos entrar.

Gran parte de la guardia estaba allí, como me informó Alice. No hizo falta que agregara, que los que faltaban estaban trayendo a Edward.

Alice, Rose, y otra chica de la guardia, nos acomodamos en el aparte del salón, donde ayer me sentaron cuando me sentí indispuesta.

Era un pequeño círculo en un lateral del gran salón, con cuatro butacones y un par de mesitas y una decoración relajante y luminosa; lejos de la que reinaba en el resto de la sala, que era arcaica, oscura, casi como un museo antiguo.

De pronto, Alice se envaró y me miró significativamente. No me hicieron falta palabras para entender lo que su mirada quería trasmitirme.

Edward estaba llegando

- Perdonar – Alzó la voz, obligando a los presentes a prestarle atención. – En tres minutos, Edward y la guardia, harán acto de presencia. Están a punto de entrar en el castillo. – Anuncio, bastante solemne.

- Estupendo Alice, gracias – La aduló Aro. – Adquiramos nuestras posiciones.

Los tres Vulturis, se pusieron en frente de la puerta, al fondo. En el altar donde estaban sus sillas majestuosas y detrás de estás, sus mesas de despacho.

Los Cullen, a excepción de Alice y Rose que se quedaron conmigo, ocuparon una formación lineal a la derecha del gran altar.

- Un minuto – Anunció Alice.

Mi pulso retumbaba como un tren de mercancías. Reinaba tal silencio en aquella enorme sala, que podía escuchar cada latido con precisión.

- Bella… - Me llamó Aro. – Tranquilízate o tu corazón te saldrá disparado del pecho. – Sonrió; y le lanzó una mirada a Jasper.

El cual, comenzó a mirarme fijamente, y transcurridos unos segundos, me sentí mucho más tranquila. Le devolví una sonrisa tímida y agradecida.

Y de pronto, tres golpes se escucharon tras la puerta, y mi corazón se paró de golpe.

- Adelante – Respondió Aro.

La gran puerta de madera ornamentada se abrió dando acceso a un chico enorme. Tras él… Edward hizo acto de presencia, seguido por un chico y una chica, la misma que nos había recibido ayer en la puerta cuando llegamos al castillo.

Tuve que pestañear varias veces porque no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían:

Edward estaba demacrado. Cosa casi imposible en un vampiro.

Tu tez estaba blanquecina, sus ojos completamente negros bordeados por unas enormes ojeras violáceas, y reflejaba una mezcla de sentimientos, entre resignado y enfadado. Llevaba los vaqueros sobados, rayando lo sucio y su camisa desmangada, tenía marcas de manchas.

Dos lágrimas gordas y calientes, resbalaron inconscientemente por mis mejillas.

Alice y Rose apretaron mis hombros, mandándome apoyo y calma. Agradecí el gesto, pero realmente no servía para nada.

Estaba anonadada. Consternada.

El sufrimiento que Edward transmitía… ¿Era causado por mí? ¿Tantísimo me amaba? Y… ¿Tanto daño le había hecho?

La pareja de vampiros acompañaron a Edward hasta dejarlo justo enfrente de los tres escalones que daban acceso a los tronos de los Reyes, los cuales estaban de pie, muy solemnes al borde de la pequeña escalinata.

Los dos guardianes se retiraron quedando en un aparte, pendientes de los acontecimientos.

- Aún no había hecho nada – Habló Edward con tono desfachatado – Cuando vuestra guardia vino a por mí, ni siquiera había salido el sol – Alzó una ceja, con el mismo tono cínico.

- Lo sé… - Respondió Aro serio.

- Lo que me intriga es cómo sabías dónde tenía pensado hacerlo

- Tuvimos una gran ayuda para dar con el sitio y hora exactos. – Contestó, dirigiendo su vista hacía un lado.

Alice había abandonado su posición a mi lado, para acercarse a la escalinata, pasando al lado de la guardia Vulturi, los cuales suponía, estaban al tanto de algún mal movimiento por parte de Edward.

Edward se giró siguiendo la mirada de Aro, encontrándose de frente, a tan solo tres pasos de Alice. Su expresión cambió, cargándose de sorpresa y a continuación de disgusto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su voz sonó entrecortada, imagino que por la emoción y los nervios.

- ¿Pensabas que no lo vería? – Le preguntó con ironía. – Lo camuflaste bastante bien, he de reconocerte – Soltó una risita cínica – Pero, mi don no se esquiva tan fácilmente. – Le alzó una ceja, con superioridad. – Me parece indignante que realmente creyeras, que no haría lo que fuese por detenerte… - Meneó la cabeza, esta vez mostrando los sentimientos de tristeza que realmente sentía.

Edward agachó la cabeza, con aire avergonzado. Pero la volvió a levantar para hacerle frente a su hermana.

- Me siento reconfortado de que intentes detenerme… - Cogió aire – Pero, Alice… Es una decisión mía. Solo mía. – Fue rotundo. – No harás ni dirás nada que haga que cambie de idea. Está decidido. – Alice meneó la cabeza negado, dejando a Edward trastocado.

- No… No está tan decidido, porque mi visión ha cambiado. La primera visión era tú exponiéndote al sol, y armando un espectáculo… Eso tendría lugar en unos minutos. Pero el futuro ha cambiado, y justo en ese momento, estarás haciendo otra cosa. - Edward frunció el ceño.

- Me da igual lo que digas… Si no es así, haré otra cosa por conseguir la muerte… Hay más maneras.

- ¡Edward! – Lo llamó Carlisle, muy serio. El nombrado giró la cabeza quedándose pasmado al ver a casi toda su familia allí. – Entiendo que estas deprimido, que estás dolido… Pero hijo… Buscar la muerte… - Murmuró apesadumbrado.

- Antes de llegar a esto, deberías haber agotado cualquier posibilidad. – Intervino Esme.

- ¿Qué haríais si perdieseis al amor de vuestra vida? – Les preguntó y a mí, se me encogió el corazón. – Cuándo sabes que ella te ama, pero repudia con toda su alma lo que eres, que le da asco el simple hecho de que te acerques a ella… - Su tono de voz fue muriendo, como muerta estaba su alma. Esme y Carlisle se miraron y bajaron su mirada al suelo.

Jasper miraba a hurtadillas hacía mí, mandándome oleadas de tranquilidad, pero cada vez debía hacer más fuerza, ya que mis nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Y más aún, después de oírle decir esas palabras, las cuales transmitían pureza, dolor y un gran amor.

-¿Y si no fuese así? – Preguntó Aro rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado en la sala. - ¿Qué pasaría si ella, cambiase de opinión? – Lo miró de lado, con una sonrisita en los labios.

Edward lo miró con el ceño completamente fruncido.

- Eso no es posible… - Agachó la cabeza un momento, meneándola – Y menos aún ahora…

- Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. – Alzó una ceja, de forma misteriosa.

- No intentes engatusarme con cuentos Aro… Ella… - Cogió aire como si le doliera – Bella, está embarazada de un licántropo. Lo has visto tú mismo en mis recuerdos. Jamás se acercaría a mí con un hijo de él. Aunque Jacob siga imprimado con su prometida, el bebé que Bella lleva en su vientre, es su primogénito. El que heredará el legado y el título de su padre… ¡Jamás se acercara a un vampiro! – Retahiló con un claro nerviosismo. – Él… ha aprovechado el momento de debilidad de ella para seducirla. – Su tono fue adquiriendo rabia – Bella siempre ha sido y será la gran debilidad de ese lobo… - Escupió como veneno. – Hasta que no consiguió arrebatármela de la manera más sagrada que existe, no paró. Ella jamás volverá ni tan siquiera a mirarme… - Su tono bajó intensidad hasta volverse un lamento.

No habíamos hablado nada sobre cuándo haría acto de presencia, de cuando se le desvelaría a Edward que estaba allí, pero en aquel momento no pude más. La tensión que mi cuerpo creaba fue superior a cualquier cosa y más aún al escuchar su profunda convicción sobre que nuestro bebé era de Jacob. Así que al final no pude evitar intervenir.

- ¡No! – Grité levantándome de la silla, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado en la sala.

Todos los presentes se giraron hacía mí, incluido Edward, por supuesto, el cual se quedó estupefactado al verme.

- Bella… - Susurró mirándome con los ojos desorbitados.

Al cabo de dos segundos, pestañeó varias veces y entonces enfocó su vista en mí más que abultado vientre, transformándose el gesto a uno de dolor.

- ¿Ves como no quería engatusarte? – Le preguntó Aro con tono condescendiente y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí? – Dio un tímido paso en mí dirección, pero se detuvo.

Rose se acercó a mí, y me cogió por los hombros. Nos miramos y ella me hizo un gesto de que fuese yo la que me acercase. Asentí, inhalando una gran bocanada de aire.

Nos distanciaban unos diez pasos, y cuando no llevaba recorridos más que tres, Edward dio uno hacía atrás, reculando y alzando las manos hacía adelante, protegiéndose… de mí.

- No, por favor… No me lo hagas más difícil. – Suspiró y miró hacía el suelo – Bastante bochornoso es que sepas el motivo por el cual estoy aquí… Y peor es que tú estés aquí, cuando repudias todo esto. – Clavó su cristalina y oscurecida mirada en mí. Yo en ese momento me había quedado sin habla – Aunque son vampiros que respetan la discreción y en cierta forma, la raza humana… Ellos sí se alimentan de personas, no como nosotros. – Me explicó con tono abatido.

- Lo sé. – Le contesté firme. – Pero no iba a permitir que el padre de mi hijo muriese.

Estaba tan disgustada por la distancia que Edward había puesto entre nosotros, que mi tono al darle la noticia, no fue demasiado "maternal" de mi parte.

Edward pestañeó seguido hasta que sus ojos volvieron a abrirse desmesuradamente.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó fuera de sí.

- Lo que has oído. – Le contesté muy tranquila y con el tono algo serio. Cualidad que no sabía de donde había salido. Imagino que Jasper estaría haciendo un grandísimo trabajo.

- Pero… pero eso es imposible… - Meneó la cabeza negando. – Y tú vientre… No tiene el tamaño de un embarazo de… ¿dos meses? – Preguntó indeciso.

- Trece semanas… tres meses y medio. Hecha las cuentas, Edward. – él frunció el ceño – Esa vez… Esa última vez. Desde que nos habíamos separado no había vuelto a tomar la píldora, así que… - Ladee la cabeza y sonreí inocente y levemente.

- Mi querido e inexperto Edward – Intervino Aro – Los embarazos entre humanos y vampiros, son posibles… Lo que es casi un milagro, es que llegue a término. – Edward mostró miedo en su rostro – El bebé se alimenta de la madre; necesita sangre para sobrevivir. – Lo miró con intención – Pero parece ser que vuestro hijo, o hija, es bastante inteligente como para no secar a su madre y repartir para la subsistencia de ambos.

- Además, Bella lleva un par de días alimentándose de sangre. – Se unió Carlisle, Edward miraba a su padre y a mí de hito en hito, más que asombrado – Gracias a eso, Bella se encuentra muchísimo mejor, y más fuerte – Me miró y me sonrió paternalmente.

- Por supuesto, la fortaleza de la madre ha sido primordial para que llegara hasta este punto. – Por vez primera, Marco habló. – Las ganas porque esté niño viviera han sido formidables. Tiene toda mi admiración por ello.

- Pero… - Edward tenía la frente llena de arruguitas – dices que lo raro es que llegue a término… ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó mirando muy serio a Aro.

- Pues que en el momento del parto, el bebé nota que le llega la hora de salir, y… sale. Se abre paso a través del canal del parto como lo hace un humano normal. Pero la diferencia es la masacre que se origina en el alumbramiento. No espera por las contracciones que pueda tener su madre, sino que él mismo se abre paso, arrasando para salir. – Explicó.

Estos detalles ya nos los había comentado la noche anterior, cuando hablamos sobre cómo proceder llegado el momento de ponerme de parto, ya que Carlisle nunca había asistido a uno así, y no quería arriesgarse a llegar tarde en mi trasformación y correr el riesgo a que muriera.

Yo seguía la conversación como una mera observadora, realmente se hacía extraño estar escuchando como hablaban de mí, y en particular de mí muerte, como si yo no estuviese presente.

- Entonces… - Edward me miró de reojo – ¿Bella morirá al dar a luz? Eso es lo que estás intentando decirme? – Alzó la voz nervioso.

- Eso sería lo que pasase si estuviera sola, cosa que no va a ocurrir. Ya lo hemos hablado, y Bella se quedará aquí hasta que llegue el momento del alumbramiento para que esté perfectamente cuidada y mimada. – Me miró y sonrió - Bueno, realmente toda tu familia se quedara, ya que se ha decidido que sea Carlisle el que la convierta llegado el momento, así será una Cullen legítima… - A Edward volvieron a desorbitársele los ojos.

- ¿Cómo qué… el momento de su transformación? – Hizo un giró vampírico y me miró fijamente.

- Hijo, como bien has dicho antes, si no la transformamos, Bella moriría en mitad del parto. El bebé la destrozará para salir. Moriría desangrada en cuestión de un par de minutos. – Explicó Carlisle.

- Todos nos quedaremos aquí hasta que dé a luz. – Reveló Esme – Bueno… nosotros. A no ser que tus planes de suicidio – Le alzó una ceja molesta – hayan cambiado.

Edward meneó la cabeza, supongo que para serenarse de toda la información que estaba recibiendo en cuestión de minutos.

- Pero tú… - Se dirigió por vez primera a mí directamente – Tú aborrecías la sola idea de ser como nosotros…

- Ahora tengo un motivo de mucho más peso, que mis reticencias hacía vuestra naturaleza. Yo llevo un semi vampiro en mi vientre. – Le expuse mientras me acariciaba el vientre con ternura - ¿Cómo repudiar a mí propio hijo? – Lo miré sonriente – Además, es la única manera de permanecer junto a él… o ella. Esto ha sido una excusa más que importante para cambiar de opinión sobre transformarme y ser como tú. Para pasar la eternidad juntos… - Agaché la cabeza. – Eso si tú sigues amándome y queriéndome en tú vida… - Murmuré tímida y aún algo molesta.

En movimiento vampírico, tenía a Edward a mí lado. Me agarró la cara con ambas manos y clavó sus brillantes orbes en los míos.

- ¿Cómo puedes ni tan siquiera pensar en que mis sentimientos hacía ti pudiesen haber cambiado? Si antes te amaba… ahora, ahora no hay palabras en el mundo que se acerquen a lo que siento por ti.

Se acercó, lentamente… Agónicamente más bien, y me besó. Apoyó sus labios sobre los míos, con una suavidad y una ternura más allá de lo infinito.

Agarré sus pétreos brazos entre mis manos, con un gesto de no quererlo dejar marchar nunca más, y me entregué a su beso.

Nos separamos, y apoyó sus manos en mi gran tripa, mirándola con idolatría, para a continuación, mirarme a mí.

- Nuestro hijo – Susurró con adoración. – Un sueño hecho realidad… Realmente, dos sueños. – Sonrió – No puedo pedir nada más… Ser padre contigo y que de manera voluntaria y gustosa, llegues a ser como yo, y no tener que preocuparme de que nada te separe de mí jamás.

- Te amo Edward… Nunca deje de hacerlo. – Le confesé.

- Lo sé… y por eso dolía tanto.

Me acarició la tripa, y el bebé, que debía estar dormido, despertó y comenzó a removerse. Coloqué mis manos por encima de las suyas, y sonreí.

- ¡Te reconoce! – Exclamé – Está moviéndose como nunca lo había hecho. – Alcé la cabeza para mirar a nuestra familia.

- Está saludando, por fin, a su papá – Rose se acercó a nosotros y nos puso una mano en cada hombro.

- ¡Esto es un milagro! – Alabó Esme emocionada.

- Familia… biológica – Alice no cabía en sí de gozo. – Esto es… indescriptible.

- Tío… ¿No es una pasada? – Emmet también se veía emocionado.

- Bueno, creo que mamá, está más tranquila – Me quiñó un ojo Jasper – Así que puedo descansar un poco.

Después de abrazarnos y besarnos hasta lo indecible, Edward decidió subir a asearse un poco, ya que decía no estar presentable para "su" familia. Mientras, yo aproveché a alimentarnos al pequeño a mí misma, acompañada de las chicas.

El resto, se quedó en el salón charlando.

Pero antes de marcharse, Edward se acercó a mí para susurrarme.

- Siento haber hecho antes ese gesto tan feo con las manos, parándote para que no te acercases… Pero el verte ahí, tan hermosa con tu barriguita de mamá… Pensando que ese bebé era de otro hombre – Suspiro. – Era superior a mí.

- Lo sé, Edward. No tenías porque disculparte – Le contesté, siendo sincera a medias; ya que agradecía que hubiese tenido el detalle de haberlo hecho.

- Ya, pero quería que lo supieras… y que recibieras mis más sentidas disculpas. Sé que te sentó mal. Sigues siendo muy expresiva – Sonrió. Me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y desapareció para adecentarse.

Se respiraba un ambiente relajado y así nos mostrábamos todos. Habían sido horas de terrible sufrimiento y dudas; pero ahora eran recuerdos que se difuminaban en brumas.

No quería pensar en el miedo que había pasado horas atrás.

¿Cómo podía haber llegado a pesar que Edward me repudiaría?

Ahora lo pensaba y se me escapaba la sonrisa. El recuerdo de ver la cara de Edward al saberse padre biológico del bebé que crecía en mí interior y posteriormente mi aceptación voluntaria y gustosa, como él había dicho, a transformarme… me parecía la imagen más bonita que mantener viva en mis recuerdos.

**_Hola mis chicas..._**

**_Por fin, hemos llegado al fin. Y como debía ser, ha sido un final feliz._**

**_En los próximos días, os pondré un epílogo, ok?_**

**_Un besazooooooo!_**


End file.
